Petits moments de leurs vies
by Sizel
Summary: Quelques One-shot avec comme personnages principaux Soul et Maka pour la plupart. Chaque chapitre est indépendant. Basé sur le manga et non l'anime.
1. Première cuite : MakaxSoul

Chapitre corrigé.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Maka entre dans la boite de nuit toujours qu'à demi-convaincu. Elle hésite entre prendre parti de la situation ou se rebeller et fuir sans demander son reste. Malheureusement pour elle, Black Star se tient avec un air goguenard derrière elle accompagnée de Tsubaki. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce crétin l'empêchera de fuir même si cette option reste très tentante.<p>

« Allez souris un peu. » Kid la regarde avec un air contrit.

« Traitre. » Maka grince des dents, incapable de cacher sa mauvaise humeur. Il rigole doucement à sa mine déconfite. Liz les rejoint avec une démarche un peu trop vive au goût de Maka.

« Allez Maka, boit ça. » Liz lui met un shooter dans la main. Elle le renifle avec méfiance. Ça a une odeur sucrée. Elle regarde Liz dépitée.

« Même pas en rêve. »

« Mauvaise réponse. » Elle la regarde avec un sourire prédateur aux lèvres pendant que Patty attrape Maka par derrière. Cette dernière ouvre la bouche pour protestée mais s'étrangle à moitié avec le liquide que Liz lui lance dans la gorge. Elle tousse autant à cause du liquide qui est passé par le mauvais tuyau que par la brûlure qu'elle ressent au fond de la gorge. Kid lui frotte le dos pour l'aider à se remettre en s'excusant de la conduite de ses deux amies. Maka sent qu'il n'est pas vraiment sincère et cela n'améliore pas l'humeur de la petite meister. Elle a les larmes aux yeux et regarde ce qui l'entoure pour trouver un moyen d'échapper à sa torture. Black est monté sur le comptoir et chante à sa gloire sous le regard de Tsubaki qui est partagée entre la gêne, l'amusement et le plaisir de profiter du moment présent. Pour une raison qui échappe à la meister, Black Star s'intéresse à nouveau à elle.

« Maka ne peut pas me battre. » Elle se retourne agacée pour ne pas le regarder faire le pitre. Pourquoi la provoquait-il toujours pour des bêtises? Il reprend convaincu d'avoir raison.

« Tu ne peux pas boire plus que moi. »

« Il y a des chances, je n'ai pas ton entrainement. » Elle fait à peine attention à son défi. Elle est attentive aux effets qu'à la boisson sur elle. Elle réalise que ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire grand-chose et elle se demande si c'est normal.

« Je te proposes un challenge. »

« Pas intéressée. » Elle reste attentive à ses changements, toujours perplexe de ne rien ressentir.

« Si tu gagnes, je t'obéis pendant une semaine. » Elle relève la tête pour le dévisager surprise pas sa proposition. Il a l'air sincère.

« Et, si je perds. » Elle lui pose plus la question par principe qu'autre chose. L'idée ne lui plait vraiment pas.

« Rien, pas de contrepartie. » Toute la petite équipe se tait pour regarder Black Star accroupis sur le comptoir pour faire face à la jeune meister.

« C'est ridicule, je ne marche pas. » Maka se tourne vers la piste de danse toujours boudeuse. Tsubaki lui attrape le bras en suppliant.

« On ne sait jamais Maka. Tu pourrais lui dire d'être plus discret et de réussir ses missions. » Kid attrape son bras opposé, réajustant ainsi sa symétrie, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« L'obliger à avoir une tenue et une coupe symétrique. » Liz renchérit franchement amusée.

« Et, l'obliger à faire pleins de trucs dégradants. » Patty rigole comme une dingue à l'idée du programme.

« S'il te plait. » Ils se mettent en groupe pour la faire céder.

« Très bien, très bien mais j'arrête dès que je me sens bizarre. » Elle sourit en finissant par céder à l'ambiance générale. « C'est vous qui payez et vous suivez en buvant autant que moi. » Ils acceptent le deal. Et, Liz ordonne l'alignement de shooter remplit d'alcool fort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul arrive dans la boîte à la fin de la soirée. Il n'est pas d'excellente humeur. Il est sorti avec une fille de l'école qui lui courrait après depuis un moment et se montrait particulièrement insistante. Sa première impression était la bonne, elle n'a aucun intérêt. Après réflexion, quelle que soit la fille qu'il rencontre, il ne peut s'empêcher de la comparer aux filles de l'équipe. Elles n'arrivent généralement pas à leurs chevilles. Il soupire en flânant dans la boîte de nuit pour trouver ses amis. Son physique atypique attire les regards appréciateurs de la gente féminine mais il n'y fait pas attention. Il retrouve enfin ses amis au comptoir et est stupéfait par le spectacle. Black est couché sur le comptoir au milieu de verre vide. Tsubaki est affalée sur son tabouret se soutenant avec Liz aussi avachie qu'elle sur le tabouret d'à côté. Patty rigole bêtement en faisant une pyramide avec les verres sous le regard terrifié du barman. Il faut dire qu'elle fait 1 mètre de haut et que le risque de casse est plus que présent vue la façon dont sa main est secouée par des spasmes de rire. Kid est en plein délire en frappant du poing le sol pour une raison certainement en lien avec la symétrie. Ils sont tous complètement saoul.

Il cherche sa meister des yeux avec appréhension. Elle est un peu plus loin, en grande conversation avec un garçon qui a un air séducteur. Trop au goût de Soul. Maka se laisse charmer avec un plaisir évident. Elle tortille ses cheveux autours de ses doigts comme une lycéenne en écoutant avec attention tout ce que l'inconnu a à lui raconter. Sa jupe est bien trop courte surtout portée sans collant et Soul est prêt à mettre sa main au feu que c'est Liz et Tsubaki qui l'ont habillé. Il se promet de leur en toucher deux mots dès qu'elles seront remises de leur trop plein d'alcool. Il s'approche du couple avec un air agressif. Le jeune homme le repère rapidement par-dessus l'épaule de Maka et cette dernière se tourne pour comprendre ce qui peut le déconcentrer à ce point. Elle accueille Soul avec un grand sourire et l'albinos soupire avec soulagement. Elle n'a pas l'air saoul et semble savoir ce qu'elle fait.

« Soul! »

« Bonsoir. » Il dévisage le séducteur avec un regard particulièrement froid.

« Je te présente Mike. » Soul lève un sourcil. Il n'est pas enchanté de faire sa connaissance mais il va faire un effort pour éviter un scandale.

« Oh, bonjour, Mike. » Soul se demande ce qu'il s'est passé pendant son absence. Maka reprend toujours avec bonne humeur ne semblant pas réaliser la tension entre les deux hommes.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée avec...mmmmm... Celia. »

« Oui, enfin non, bref rien d'important. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ce soir? » Il lui montre leurs amis communs, indifférent au regard noir de Mike qui semble frustré qu'il détourne Maka de lui.

« Un concours de boisson. » Elle rigole. « J'ai gagné. » Il la regarde un instant stupéfait. Il n'est aps sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Toi ? »

« Oui, on dirait que mon père m'a transmis quelques gènes utiles en fin de compte. » Elle frappe dans ses mains pour exprimer sa joie à l'idée d'avoir gagné le pari. « Black va m'obéir pendant une semaine. » Soul a dû mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout ça lui paraît surréaliste.

« Donc, si je résume. Tu as fait un concours avec Black Star où tu as gagné et maintenant Black doit t'obéir pendant une semaine. » Elle hoche la tête visiblement ravie qu'il ait compris la situation.

« Même s'il ne tient qu'un ou deux jours, ça va être marrant. » Soul reste dubitatif. Il reste quand même quelques points à éclaircir.

« Et pour les autres? »

« Mmm, Maka, tu veux aller danser? » Mike revient à la charge ne voulant pas lâcher sa proie. Maka le ramène froidement à la réalité.

« Désolé, pas ce soir. On va devoir ramener ces imbéciles et il va falloir du temps. » Le jeune homme est surpris et désappointé. Il part presque en colère. Maka semble indifférente à sa réaction à la plus grande satisfaction de Soul. Elle se tourne vers lui en descendant du tabouret.

« Ils devaient suivre pour que j'accepte le défi. » Elle regarde la scène, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de les trainer dehors. Elle dit quelques mots à Patty qui se met au garde-à-vous à ses côtés. Maka lui glisse de nouveau quelques mots et Patty engueule Kid. Ce dernier se redresse instantanément l'esprit presque clair. Elle leur ordonne de sortir et de l'attendre dehors. Ils s'exécutent sans broncher. Elle se tourne vers Soul.

« Prends Black Star sur tes épaules. Je préfère qu'il reste endormi, ce sera plus simple. Je m'occupe des filles. » Elle s'approche de Liz et la secoue. La jeune fille se réveille presque fraîche. Elle a eu de l'entrainement dans les rues.

« Aides moi avec Tsubaki. » Elle hoche la tête avec un teint blafard et passe un de ses bras autours de ses épaules et Maka fait de même de l'autre côté. Ils sortent sous les regards amusés des danseurs. Soul est impressionné par sa facilité à gérer leurs amis complètement saouls. Ils déposent d'abord Liz, Patty et Kid chez eux. Maka lutte un peu pour soutenir Tsubaki mais ne dit rien et guide son amie jusqu'à l'appartement. Elle prend plaisir à écrire une note à Black Star lui rappelant ses obligations. Ils prennent enfin la route de leurs appartements. Le soleil se lève sur la ville et Maka semble heureuse de sa nuit. Plus que Soul en tout cas. Il la rattrape et lui passe le bras autours des épaules.

« Je suis déçu d'avoir loupé là. »

« Tu peux c'était vraiment trop drôle de les voir sombrer dans l'alcool. » Elle pouffe de rire à ce souvenir. Soul sourit.

« C'est qui, qui a décidé de ta tenue? » Elle le regarde surprise par sa question.

« Liz. » Soul lui sourit en réponse. Il va les tuer. Ils ont tenté de saouler sa meister et l'ont fait sortir dans une tenue trop courte à son goût. Heureusement, qu'elle a supporté l'alcool parce que ce n'est pas les autres qui aurait pris soin d'elle. Il ne laissera plus ça se reproduire, il en est convaincu.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	2. Sous les étoiles : Black StarxMaka

Chapitre réédité.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Maka est sur les hauteurs de Death City, elle est adossée à un arbre et regarde les étoiles. Elle s'est disputée avec Soul plus violemment que de coutume et elle est sortie pour changer d'air. Elle a les yeux rougis par les quelques larmes qu'elle n'a pas réussi à retenir. Pour se calmer, comme quand elle était enfant, elle se raconte les histoires des constellations. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait et un doux sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.<p>

« C'est en pensant à moi que tu affiches un sourire bête? »

« Black Star, on ne pense pas toujours à toi. »Son ton est ennuyé mais sans plus, elle semble le dire comme une vieille habitude jamais vraiment oubliée.

« Toi peut-être mais les autres si. Je suis un dieu quand même. » Il n'hurle pas comme à son habitude paraissant presque calme sous le ciel étoilé. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et elle tourne la tête pour lui faire face. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé, ici. » Black Star semble enjoué à cette idée. Les yeux de Maka restent lointains et deviennent même un brin nostalgique. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu ne passe pas à côté. Il n'a jamais su lire les émotions des gens mais Maka, c'est différent.

« Mmmh. » Maka retourne son attention sur les étoiles. Black Star s'allonge perpendiculairement à aux jambes de la jeune fille, sa tête sur ses cuisses. Maka le laisse faire sans rien dire. Instinctivement, elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et pose la deuxième sur son ventre. Il noue ses doigts aux siens en réponse. Elle joue avec ses cheveux sans faire réellement attention à son geste. Le jeune homme apprécie le moment au point de se taire de longues minutes et de se détendre complètement.

« Ton père? » C'était toujours à cause de lui qu'elle venait autrefois.

« Non. » Black Star fronce les sourcils et relève un peu la tête pour la regarder.

« Soul? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Il a amené une fille à la maison sans me prévenir. Je suppose que mon mauvais caractère à fait le reste. » Même Black Star considère cette action comme un manque de tact flagrant mais ne relève pas. « Et toi? »

« Tsubaki. » Là, elle est franchement surprise. Maka a toujours estimé qu'elle mérite une médaille pour le supporter au quotidien. Voyant sa tête, Black Star réagit rapidement.

« Elle est adorable. Je l'aime vraiment tu sais. » Il la regarde dans les yeux et elle l'écoute attentivement. Le voir se justifier est un spectacle rare et jouissif. Un leger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. « Mais, elle est tellement mère-poule. Je n'y ai pas été habitué et parfois j'ai dû mal à le supporter. On a grandi sans parents Maka. » Ça a du sens. Maka comprend parfaitement ce qu'il essaye de lui expliquer. Parfois, elle aussi atteint sa limite lorsque le côté maternelle de Tsubaki fait trop surface. « Tu me racontes une histoire? » Black Star change de sujet de conversation.

« Laquelle? »

« Celle que tu veux. » Maka lui raconte des contes de la mythologie grecque et romaine. Au début, Black Star est excité se reconnaissant dans ces courageux héros mais finit par s'endormir, bercé par la voix douce de Maka et sa main dans ses cheveux. Maka le rejoint peut après

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul et Tsubaki cherchent leur meister respectif avec inquiétude, cela fait près d'une heure qu'ils tournent sans les trouver. Après leur dispute, Maka a fermé son esprit l'empêchant de la localiser ce qui le stress particulièrement. Soul est sur les nerfs rongés par la culpabilité. Lorsqu'il lui a paru évident qu'elle ne rentrerait pas, il a filé chez Tsubaki espérant l'y trouver mais il y a appris que Black manquait également à l'appel. Depuis, ils les cherchent. Tsubaki est habituée aux fugues de son meister mais à la délicatesse de ne pas poser trop de question à son collègue de recherche. Elle voit combien il semble tendu.

« Sur la colline, je suis bête de ne pas y avoir pensée. » Soul suit le mouvement n'ayant de son côté aucune idée sur la localisation de sa meister. L'école et la bibliothèque étant fermées, il ne voit absolument pas où elle peut s'être réfugiée. Quand ils arrivent en haut, ils découvrent une scène étrange où Maka est endormie contre un arbre avec la tête de Black Star sur sa cuisse. Ils se regardent plusieurs minutes en silence avant que Tsubaki finisse par réagir. Elle chuchote en secouant son meister.

« Black Star, Black Star, tu vas attraper froid, si tu restes là. » Maka se réveille en premier.

« Black, bouge ton cul, j'ai mal au dos. » Le ninja fait une roulade et se met sur ses pieds avec souplesse. Il tend la main à Maka pour l'aider à se relever.

« Il faudra que tu me racontes la fin de l'histoire. »

« Oui, la prochaine fois. » Elle fait un signe de la main à Black Star avant de se diriger vers son appartement.

« Maka, attends. » Soul l'a rattrape au petit trot. Elle se retourne surprise de le voir, elle ne l'a pas remarqué en se levant. Une fois que Soul la rejointe, Maka reprend la route vers leurs appartements.

« La prochaine fois, fugues dans ta chambre. Ce n'est pas cool de me faire paniquer comme ça. » Maka lève un sourcil agacé. Soul continue sans rien remarquer au changement d'humeur de sa meister et en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. C'est dangereux d'être seule à la nuit tombée. » Maka est vraiment surprise par sa réaction, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il râle comme ça. Il devrait être content qu'elle l'ait laissé avec sa conquête pas aussi énervé.

« J'étais avec Black Star. » Soul retient une réflexion cinglante. Il n'est pas vraiment en position de critiquer les fréquentations de la jeune fille. Pas ce soir en tout cas. Il verra directement avec son meilleur ami demain pour quelques explications supplémentaires.

« Lorsqu'il s'agit de ta protection, je ne fais pas entièrement confiance à Black Star. »

« Baka. » Elle enchaine avant qu'il n'est le temps de protester. « Black Star est l'un des meister les plus puissants de Shibusen que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive? Il y a qui de plus fort ? Kid et Stein ? Et encore, ça dépend ce qu'on compare.» Il est inhabituel que Maka reconnaisse la supériorité de ses amis aussi facilement et sereinement. Lui n'est pas entièrement d'accord avec le fait qu'elle se considère comme étant la plus faible du groupe mais il sait que c'est ce qu'elle s'imagine. Décidément, c'est une nuit bien étrange. « Il ne laissera jamais personne, toucher à sa petite sœur. C'est ce qu'il répétait tout le temps quand on était enfant. Généralement, ça se finissait en dispute étant donné que je le considérais également comme mon petit frère. » Maka rit doucement à cette image. Soul est intrigué par ce pan de vie de sa meister qu'il ne connait pas. Il se note dans un coin de sa tête d'en parler avec les deux intéressés rapidement. Mais pas ce soir, il est fatigué et rassuré d'avoir retrouvé sa meister en un seul morceau.

Ils arrivent à l'appartement et vont directement dans leurs chambres respectives. Soul s'écroule sur son lit épuisé et sombre dans le sommeil. Il fait plusieurs cauchemars notamment un où Maka a des enfants avec Black Star. Il se réveille en pleine nuit en sueur. Il ne la quittera pas des yeux demain pour être vraiment sûr.

Maka prend un vieil album photo avant de se coucher. Elle tourne les pages et trouve la photo qu'elle cherche. Black Star et Maka sont dans la même position que ce soir mais avec dix ans de moins. Maka sourit avec nostalgie face à l'image. Elle pose le livre sur sa table de chevet, éteint la lumière et plonge dans les bras de Morphée dans une position plus confortable cette fois-ci.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	3. Un nouveau colocataire : MakaxSoulxWes

Chapitre réédité.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Wes frappe à la porte de l'appartement de Soul et Maka. Il vient d'arriver en ville et dormira sur leur canapé le temps de trouver un endroit où loger. Il a un poste de professeur de musique dans l'université de Shibusen et il rejoint donc son petit frère dans la capital des chasseurs de folie. Il attend qu'on daigne ouvrir. Il est de mauvaise humeur et son attente n'arrange rien. Soul devait le récupérer à la gare mais il a prétexté que sa meister est blessée et qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Il s'est donc contenté de donner l'adresse de l'appartement à son frère et Wes a tourné pendant une demi-heure avant de trouver. Cela n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. La porte s'ouvre enfin. Wes s'apprête à enguirlander son frère mais c'est une femme aux formes pulpeuses avec un chapeau ridicule qui lui ouvre.<p>

« Miaaaa, T'es comme Soul. » Comme salutation, elle lui plonge la tête dans son opulente poitrine. Wes est furax. Non seulement, Soul s'est bien fichu de lui quand il lui a dit que sa meister était blessée mais en plus c'est quelqu'un sans aucune classe. Son frère allait l'entendre. Il entend des bruits de pas rapides qui arrivent dans sa direction.

« Blair, lâches-le. » Wes ne se souvenait pas de ce nom.

« Nia, Scythe-kun. » Elle se précipite vers lui frétillante et fait la même chose qu'à Wes. Le nez de Soul se met à saigner. « C'est plus drôle avec toi. » Soul se débat tant qu'il peut pour échapper à l'étreinte infernale de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as pas du travail ce soir? Restes tranquille, tu vas agiter Maka. Elle n'en a pas besoin. Tu as entendu Stein comme moi, non? » Elle se transforme en chat et lance un regard ''tout mignon tout plein'' à Soul. Le jeune garçon l'attrape par le cou et la jette par la fenêtre. Blair retombe sur ses pattes et décide de ne pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures, voir jours.

« Reviens dans trois jours quand Maka ne sera plus convalescente. » Soul referme la fenêtre sans douceur agacé par le comportement de sa colocataire féline. Wes regarde son petit frère se nettoyer le sang en pestant contre le chat pervers. Il ne sait pas trop quand sa colère a commencé à se calmer mais elle a complètement disparu quand la femme aux cheveux prunes s'est changée en chat sans que Soul s'en émois le moins du monde.

« T'as fait bon voyage? » Wes hoche la tête à la question de son jeune frère. « Tant mieux, désolé pour le désordre, avec la blessure de Maka, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger. Si elle te pose la question, tu lui dis que l'appartement est nickel. Elle serait capable de se lever pour tout nettoyer. » Wes regarde l'appartement autours de lui. A son avis, l'appartement est très correct mais il ne relève pas. Il sourit en repensant à la chambre de son frère quelques années auparavant. A priori, il a grandi et gagné en maturité.

« Mets tes affaires dans la commode, j'arrive. Je vais faire le repas. » Il élève la voix sans que Wes comprenne pourquoi. « J'arrive Maka, je suis dans le salon. » Soul plante son invité et disparaît dans une chambre. Il entend des échanges à voix basse et un couinement de douleur. Soul lâche un juron très audible. Wes sourit à nouveau et range ses affaires dans une commode vidée à proximité. Il fait un rapide tour de la pièce. Soul avait toujours eu des décorations glauques et des couleurs sombres quand il était jeune, cette pièce lui parait au contraire particulièrement normale et banal. Il sursaute lorsque Soul le rejoint. Il semble soucieux.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse comment? » Devant le regard perplexe de son frère, il s'explique. « Qu'on commande ou que je fasses quelque chose? Si c'est moi ce ne sera pas fameux. »

« Fais ce que tu veux, ça m'ira. » Soul va dans la cuisine et se met à l'œuvre. Son frère le regarde faire pas encore à l'aise avec ce type d'activité. Chez lui, ce sont les domestiques qui font ce genre de travail. Soul lève la tête et paraît hésiter.

« Ça te dérangerais de prendre un verre et une bouteille et de les mettre sur la table basse de Maka? » Wes est ravi de pouvoir se rendre utile et s'empresse d'accepter. Il va enfin voir, celle qui est censé être blessée et dont Soul prend soin. Il lui est difficile d'imaginer son frère prendre soin de qui que ce soit. Il entre dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, seule la lumière du salon éclaire la pièce. Il distingue une silhouette sous les couvertures. Il s'approche curieux. Il regarde la jeune fille et remarque qu'elle est particulièrement blanche. Elle semble avoir de la fièvre et une respiration difficile. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés sont collés en partie à son visage par la sueur. Elle à l'air vraiment malade, il en ai presque surpris. Il s'approche encore et fait face à deux grands yeux verts vifs qui s'ouvrent brusquement. Malgré la fièvre qui les rend distant, il constate une force immense en eux. Soul arrive en maugréant.

« Tu l'as réveillée. » Cela semble le contrarier. Il s'approche de sa meister avec des gestes lents pour ne pas l'agiter plus. Il prend des mains de Wes la bouteille ainsi que le verre et pose tout sur la table versant de l'eau dans le verre au passage. Il enlève la serviette qu'elle a sur le front. Il lui enlève les cheveux qui lui couvrent le visage. Il trempe le linge et l'essor avant de le poser sur la tête de la jeune fille qui pousse un gémissement d'aise en refermant ses yeux. Il parle à voix basse.

« Je fais le repas, je reviens pour te faire manger. » Elle lui sourit coupable sans lui répondre, sans rouvrir les yeux. « Je referais les pansement aussi. » Elle replonge dans le sommeil rapidement. Satisfait, le plus jeune des albinos sort en faisant signe au deuxième de le suivre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? »

« Elle a reçu un coup de couteau d'un kishin qui vivait dans les égouts. Il y avait des bactéries et ça c'est infecté. » Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte car les bactéries étaient surtout des particules de folie mais il était plus simple pour Soul de l'expliquer ainsi. Wes est choqué par le ton badin sur lequel il dit ça. Comme si c'était courant et normal.

« Stein dit qu'elle va être comme ça encore un ou deux jours mais qu'avec du repos et des soins adaptés tout ira bien. » Pendant la préparation du repas, Soul fait encore deux allés et retours auprès de la jeune fille. Wes le regarde s'occuper de sa meister le sourire au lèvre. Cela l'amuse de voir son frère jouer aux infirmières se demandant quand il allait se lasser de cette exercice. Il mange puis Wes s'installe devant la télé pendant que Soul rejoint sa meister pour lui donner à manger. Intrigué Wes décide de regarder son frère à l'œuvre. Il se pose contre l'encadrement de la porte et observe la scène. Le bol de soupe est à moitié vide sur la table de chevet. Ils sont assis sur le lit. Soul fait passer une bande autours du ventre de Maka. Elle est face à lui, la tête dans son épaule, une main qui tient son t-shirt et la deuxième qui agrippe Soul. Wes voit des tâches de sang apparaître au fur et à mesure qu'il lui enlève le bandage. Il pose la bande sur le sol. Elle a une profonde entaille sur le flanc droit. Essayant de secouer la jeune fille le moins possible, Soul attrape des compresses et du désinfectant pour nettoyer la plaie qui a une couleur inquiétante. Elle grimace au contact de la compresse resserrant ses poings. Wes détaille le visage de son frère. Il a le regard concentré et un visage inexpressif. Son masque se fissure pourtant une ou deux fois laissant apparaître la détresse qu'il ressentait face à la douleur de sa meister. L'effort fait remonter la température de la jeune fille l'affaiblissant encore plus. Wes est fasciné par le spectacle, découvrant une facette de la relation meister-arme qu'il ne connait pas. Il ne comprend pas vraiment comment elle pouvait être sa meister. Il a déjà essayé de le manier quand ils ont découverts son talent mais Soul était trop lourd pour lui. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursaute en entendant son frère murmurer.

« Accroches-toi encore un peu, je finis juste de te bander et après, je te recouche. » Elle hoche la tête faiblement. Une fois sa tâche exécutée, il lui donne deux comprimés et un verre d'eau. Elle avale le tout sans discuter. Une fois la tête sur l'oreiller, elle part dans les bras de Morphée. Soul éponge son front, son visage et son cou. Il pose une serviette humide sur sa tête. Il chasse quelques mèches et remet le drap en place. Il sort de la pièce, le bol de soupe à la main devancé par Wes.

« Et, tu vas jouer les mères poules longtemps? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à râler. Ça signifiera qu'elle va mieux. » Wes a du mal à savoir si c'est une blague ou pas. La situation est déroutante pour lui. Il est habitué à ce qu'on prenne soin d'eux pas l'inverse. Soul installe un oreiller et une couverture pour son frère. Il lui fait un tour rapide de l'appartement. Soul sort de la douche et trouve son frère assis sur le canapé regardant une émission de musique classique à la télé.

« Bonne nuit, Wes. »

« Bonne nuit frangin. »Il n'échappe pas à Wes que Soul ne va pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de sa meister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wes est réveillé le lendemain par le bruit d'eau qui coule. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre dans le contexte. Il se relève avec un mal de crâne terrible. L'énervement de la veille laisse des traces dans son organisme fatigué. Il décide de frapper à la porte de la salle de bain pour que son frère lui donne des comprimés. Une silhouette de petite stature, enveloppée dans une serviette ouvre. Elle fait face à Wes le rose aux joues.

« Oui? »

« ...Mal à la tête... ce n'est pas grave ça peut attendre... croyais que c'était mon frère. » Maka rentre et Wes l'entend fouiller dans des placards. Elle lui donne un comprimé, referme la porte et finit sa toilette. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la voilà dans la cuisine avec un tablier autours de la taille.

« Si vous pouviez éviter de faire trop de bruit, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Vous avez des préférences pour le petit-déjeuner? »

« Non, non, encore désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Il la regarde se mettre à l'œuvre. Elle fait une omelette qui à l'air délicieuse. Wes constate qu'elle ne ressemble en rien aux filles que Soul draguait. Maka semble sérieuse et sûre d'elle. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et Wes découvre son frère tout décoiffé et en colère. Il attrape la spatule de la main de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Wes remarque qu'il y va doucement certainement de peur de la blesser plus. Elle ne semble pas perturbée le moins du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? »

« Le petit-déjeuner. » Soul semble implosé. Il semble vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas hurler.

« Tu n'as rien à faire debout, tu devrais être couchée. Tu n'es pas guérie. Tiens-toi tranquille et laisse-moi faire ce qu'il faut... » Elle attrape un livre et sous les yeux de Wes le plante sur le crâne de Soul.

« Calmes-toi, s'il te plais. Tu me donnes mal au crâne à t'agiter comme ça. » Elle se retourne et retourne l'omelette. Soul couine et se redresse.

« Tu vas peut-être mieux mais... » Maka lui met une cuillère d'omelette dans sa bouche. Soul se tait instantanément semblant apprécier le plat.

« Juste le petit-déjeuner. Je me tiens tranquille après. Et puis, ma température a bien baissé. Je pense que Stein sous-estimait mes capacités de récupération. Ça te va comme deal? » Il s'approche et lui touche le front, il reste silencieux encore quelques minutes.

« D'accord mais je te veux assise ou allongée après. » Maka hoche la tête et continu la préparation du repas. Soul met la table. Wes reste dubitatif face à l'échange qu'il venait de voir. Il ne comprenait pas trop les relations qui les unissaient. Il décide de leurs laisser le bénéfice du doute et de profiter du repas fait par la jeune fille. Il allait rester là un moment, il verrait bien ce qu'il en était de toute façon. Peut-être même qu'il allait rester plus longtemps que prévu. Le spectacle de son frère perdant son éternelle cool attitude face à une fille le faisait rire et il voulait en voir plus.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt<p> 


	4. nuit difficile: SoulxMaka

un nouveau One-shot, dans l'intimité de Soul et de Maka. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka est réveillée par des hurlements. Par habitude, elle se lève sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir ces yeux. Elle ouvre la porte de son colocataire. Le son de ces cris lui arrivent encore plus puissant. Elle ouvre difficilement un œil. C'est comme ça quasiment toutes les nuits et elle commence à vraiment ressentir la fatigue. Elle s'assoit au bord du lit et avec délicatesse, elle pose son front sur le sien et se met à communiquer avec douceur. Elle s'exécute par habitude presque par réflexe. Elle a appris comment l'apaiser sans le réveiller. Avec douceur, elle lui envoie des vagues de réconfort avec son âme. Ces cris s'adoucissent au fur et à mesure des vagues qu'elle envoie pour ne devenir qu'un petit râle. Elle rompt le contact et finis de le calmer en lui caressant les cheveux et en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Une fois son état normal atteint, Maka lui essuie les restes des larmes sur son visage, un sourire triste sur son visage. Jamais elle ne lui avouera qu'elle veille chaque nuit sur lui passant de langue minute à calmer ces angoisses, sa fierté en prendrait un coup. Elle se relève du lit de son ami dans un état brumeux. Elle jette un regard à son réveil et constate avec une grimace qu'il est 4h du matin. Cela fait deux heures qu'elle est à son chevet à batailler face à la folie. La nuit a été courte encore cette fois-ci. Elle laisse son radar la guider jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'effondre sans demander son reste. Morphée la récupère dans ces bras avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Au début, il se réveillait systématiquement quand elle venait l'apaiser. A tel point qu'il s'est mis à lutter contre le sommeil pour ne plus faire de cauchemar. Soul est devenu exécrable par le manque de sommeil chronique dont il souffrait. Le paroxysme a été atteint lorsqu'il a fait une crise de cauchemar pendant un cours où il s'est assoupis. Soul a alors été obligé de voir le médecin fou. Stein, après examen, lui a alors donné des médicaments pour l'aider à apaiser son sommeil. Cela ne fonctionnait pas pour les cauchemars mais il devenait moins sensible à ces vagues de calme. Avec de la pratique, elle a fini par comprendre comment le calmer sans le réveiller. La situation était redevenu ce qu'elle devait être. Stein et Soul était persuadé que les médicaments fonctionnaient et Maka a retrouvé son Soul. Le vrai Soul. Celui qui la provoque mais qui est prévenant. Le Soul fatigué était grognon, râleur, désagréable. Maka préférerait mille fois être fatiguée mais ne plus avoir à supporter ces remarques peu flatteuses continuellement. Il était devenu invivable.

Maka s'est donc forcée à avoir un nouveau rythme. Très peu de sommeil la semaine, mais elle en rattrapait une partie le week-end. Au départ, Soul s'est étonné de cette nouvelle habitude. Avec un aplomb qui la surprise elle-même, elle lui a expliqué que c'était quelque chose de normal avec l'adolescence. Soul lui a fait une remarque déplacée sur la taille de sa poitrine et a été remerciée par un Maka-chop. Depuis, c'était le statue quo, Soul n'est jamais revenu sur le sujet et cela convenait parfaitement à la petite meister.

Le lendemain matin bien tôt pour Maka le réveil sonne. Elle reste un long moment à fixer le plafond et à lutter contre le sommeil. Elle trouve enfin le courage de se lever. Elle ne se sent pas très sûr de ces pas, sentant ces jambes en coton. Elle referme les yeux et pose sa main sur la table basse en respirant profondément. La jeune fille espère sincèrement qu'il va dormir cette nuit. Il n'est que mercredi et la fatigue prend déjà le dessus. Un peu inquiète qu'une mission lui soit imposer aujourd'hui, des pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. Elle finit par se ressaisir, égale à elle-même et se dirige dans la salle de bain pour plonger sous une douce énergisante.

* * *

><p>La journée et enfin finie. Maka se laisse tomber dans le canapé à côté de son arme. Il est tard, ils ont enchainés les heures d'entrainements après les cours et elle est vidée. Elle n'ose pas fermer les yeux de peur de ne pas réussir à les rouvrir. Soul se relève peu après et elle lui jette un regard surpris. Il a remarqué que sa meister est moins pétillante que d'habitude mais ce soir c'est particulièrement visible.<p>

« Je vais faire le repas. » Maka fronce les sourcils en écoutant les mots de son ami.

« Mais, c'est mon tour ce soir. » Il part sans se retourner.

« T'inquiètes. » Elle le laisse faire incapable d'argumenter et de batailler.

A nouveau, Maka est réveillée pas des hurlements. Elle se lève et entre dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude. Elle se penche et agit comme un robot, sans réfléchir. Au moment de se redresser pour lui caresser les cheveux et finir le processus, elle sent la fatigue s'abattre sur elle et elle s'endort sur le lit.

Soul se réveille quelques minutes plus tard en sueur. Maka n'a pas eu le temps d'éliminer toute sa folie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé par des cauchemars et ça l'inquiète. Il lui faut un moment pour s'éclaircir et s'apercevoir que sa meister est endormie à ces côtés sur la couette. Sentant certainement son arme s'agiter à côté d'elle. Elle se roule en boule au pied du lit. Soul la regarde cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait faire là. Blair rentre à cette instant par la fenêtre. Elle regarde la scène.

« C'est pas moi. »

« Quoi? » Soul comprend pas trop où elle veut en venir.

« C'est pas de ma faute si elle s'est fait attrapée. » Soul soupire.

« Un peu plus de détail s'il te plait. »

« Tu n'as jamais été guéri. Elle vient toutes les nuits. » Soul soupire. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir combien elle était fatiguée ces derniers temps. Pourquoi persiste-t-elle a faire des cachotteries. Il la regarde un long moment. Sa poitrine se soulève doucement, régulièrement. Il soupire et se décide. Il l'attire vers lui la couvrant de sa couverture. Il la serre contre lui. A sa surprise, elle se retourne et se colle à lui. Il sent ces doigts froid et comprend qu'elle a besoin de chaleur. Il l'entoure de ces bras et blottit son visage dans ces cheveux. Elle grogne dans son sommeil.

« Baka. » Son sourire n'échappe pas à Blair. Elle décide de les laisser pour aujourd'hui et retourne au cabaret. Soul se laisse bercer par le bruit de sa respiration et se rendort rapidement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée


	5. Et toi qu'estce que tu seras : BSxMaka

Encore un oneshot Maka-Black Star. Je ne sais pas si ça vous paraîtra réaliste mais l'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un long moment. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxx

Soul et Maka attendent le début du cours de stratégie donné par Sid. C'est un des seuls cours que Soul suit avec attention. Il estime qu'avec les entrainements au combat, ce sont les seuls enseignements qui peuvent sauver sa meister et donc avoir un intérêt quelconque pour lui. Perdu dans ces pensée, il se tourne vers la jeune fille en question pour l'observer. Elle est dans sa tenue de spartoi habituelle, ces cheveux coiffés avec ces éternelles couettes d'écolière. Soul a pu constater qu'elle était un peu ailleurs ces derniers temps, presque distante. Jamais pendant les cours ou les missions évidement mais souvent ces grands yeux vert se perdaient dans le vide quand ils étaient de retour à l'appartement. D'abord inquiet pour sa santé, Soul lui a posé quelques questions qu'elle a évité comme à son habitude. Il a décidé de ne pas insister mais de la surveiller de loin dans le cas où elle laisserait paraître quelque chose de plus explicite. Il soupire avant de se réadosser contre son dossier de chaise pour laisser son esprit vagabonder.

Une deuxième personne était anxieuse dans la pièce : Tsubaki. Elle regarde avec déplaisir les minutes qui s'égrainent et le siège vide de son meister. Il a une nouvelle fois disparu de bon matin sans rien dire juste après avoir avalé son petit-déjeuné. Cela l'inquiétait toujours un peu mais plus particulièrement aujourd'hui. Ce week-end exceptionnellement, Liz a organisé une soirée entre filles, Tsubaki tenait absolument à y être mais elle savait pertinemment qu'un retard de son meister entrainerait comme punition des missions supplémentaires et donc l'impossibilité de se rendre à la soirée. Elle soupire intérieurement. Il y en aura d'autre.

Sid entre dans la pièce suivit de Black Star presque docile. Il ne hurle même pas et va s'assoir sans se faire remarquer inutilement. Tsubaki et Soul échange un regard surpris pendant que Maka le fixe avec un regard indéchiffrable. Il s'assoit à côté de la jeune meister toujours silencieux. Sid commence son cours pas vraiment perturbé par le comportement inhabituel de l'adolescent. Black pose un objet devant Maka. C'est un cordon de cuir bleu surmonté d'une pierre foncé incrustée d'argent. Elle le prend et le fait tourner un long moment dans ces mains sous le regard scruteur de son voisin au cheveux bleu. Soul d'abord est surpris et regarde la scène avec de grands yeux surpris. Il finit par se reprendre et tente de trouver une explication à la situation.

« Ta technique de drague est vraiment particulière, Black. » Il rigole pour se donner constance mais il s'arrête rapidement. Ils semblent être dans leur monde tout les deux et personne ne semble pouvoir les atteindre. Après un long moment de silence, Maka parle enfin toujours le regard plongé sur le bijoux.

« Tu l'a trouvé où? »

« Sur ma route, je crois que c'est la vielle femme qui le lui a vendu à l'époque. »

« Ce n'est pas le sien. »

« Non. » Maka continu son inspection caressant l'objet entre ces doigts sous son regard nostalgique. Black Star finit par bouger et prend les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes.

« ça va? » Elle hoche la tête.

« Oui, oui. Il faut qu'on y aille. » Il hoche la tête à son tour semblant parfaitement comprendre Maka. Soul les regarde complètement perdu. Il est rare de les voir ainsi, il lui revient brutalement en mémoire qu'ils ont été élevés ensemble. Qu'ils ont vécu ensemble des choses qu'il ne sait pas. Il sent une pointe d'inquiétude pointer mais il décide d'en faire abstraction et il va juste s'assurer que sa meister reste à portée de vue.

Le cours se poursuit et Maka n'y prête aucune attention toujours plongée dans ces pensées. La cloche sonne enfin. Sans un mot, Maka se lève, Black Star derrière elle. Soul la laisse partir sans la retenir, il recommencera sa surveillance l'heure de cours suivante.

Ils avancent toujours sans rien dire parmi la foule d'étudiant, une fois dehors Black prend la main de son amie d'enfance et ils s'élancent en courant hors de shibusen et rapidement hors de Death City. Sid rentre dans la classe pour annoncer le début des cours. Il est surpris de voir l'absence des jeunes gens au fond de la classe.

« Soul, où est ta meister? »

« Dans le couloir? »

« Non. » Soul se lève prêt à chercher sa meister.

« Assis, Soul. Il y en a assez dehors comme ça. »

« Mais,... » Sid réfléchit un moment en commençant son cours, brusquement il se retourne.

« Quel jour on est? »

« Le 11 juin. » Lui répond une jeune fille du premier rang. Il pose sa craie et se tourne pour regarder les deux armes esseulées.

« Ils seront chez vous ce soir, laissez les tranquille pour la journée. » Soul et Tsubaki échangent un regard inquiet.

Black Star et Maka sont passés dans une fêtes foraines pour prendre une barbe à papa et des boulettes de viande. Ils sont à présent sur une tombe sans nom. Il se partage la nourriture en prenant soin d'en laisser une troisième part près du collier moucheté. C'est la tombe d'un jeune garçon du nom de Luc qui ne passera pas l'anniversaire de ces onze ans. Il a grandit avec les deux jeunes gens qui lui rendent hommage aujourd'hui. Il a perdu ces parents à deux ans, ils sont morts en servant shibusen. Naturellement, il s'est rapproché de Black Star orphelin comme lui et de Maka délaissée par ces propres parents occupés par le poste important. Pour être exacte, c'est Maka qui est venue vers lui comme elle le fait encore aujourd'hui. Ensemble, ils se sont protégés et aidés, pensant leurs plaies respectives. Il servait souvent de relais entre les deux meisters au fort caractère qui ne se comprenait pas toujours. Lui même était une arme, une lance pour être exacte. Depuis l'âge de trois ans, chaque matin, une fois à l'école, il faisait les couettes de Maka pour lui dégager ces grands yeux verts. Il partageait la chambre de Black Star et aidait Maka a tempérer son caractère explosif. Ils se considéraient comme frère et soeur et se promirent de veiller les uns sur les autres toutes leurs vies.

Black Star sent des fourmis dans ces jambes et se met à courir entre les tombes en hurlant qu'il est dieu et qu'il sauvera le monde. Maka sirote du thé et sert une deuxième tasse qu'elle laisse au vent, à l'éternel enfant. Elle sait qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir était là à cet instant et que c'est sa façon de se libérer de ces démons. Elle se met à parler à Luc.

« Il est toujours pareil. Tu lui manques petit frère et à moi aussi. » Elle boit son thé et regarde le jeune homme se faire courser bruyamment par le gardien du cimetière pour une statue cassée. « Au début, il voulait devenir Dieu pour te ressusciter mais il a compris qu'il ne le pourrait jamais. Il a décidé de devenir Dieu pour que plus jamais, on ne perde de nouveau un ami cher. » Ces yeux partent dans le vague. Elle soupire en se remémorant le souvenir.

Ils marchaient, Luc et elle, dans les rue de shibusen quand un homme les a attaqué. Il était sous l'emprise d'un charme sorcière et il avait déjà tué une femme et son bébé. Ils étaient dans leurs dixièmes années. Maka s'est attaquée à lui sans réfléchir pendant que Luc couru chercher de l'aide. Elle a réussi à lui porter quelques coups efficaces mais l'attaquant finis par reprendre le dessus et envois l'enfant dans un mur. Maka s'évanouit, un peu de sang perlant sur sa tempe. Le garçon est revenu sur ces pas voyant que son amie de le suivait pas. Il découvre l'envouté au dessus de la petite fille près à la tuer. Il se jette sur lui et lui plante son bras changé en lance avant de la retirer. L'homme se retourne surpris, du sang s'échappant de ces lèvres. Avant de mourir, il trouve la force de planter la dague qu'il avait à la main dans la poitrine du jeune garçon. Il meurt sur le coup. Maka s'est plongée dans les livres pour comprendre et s'améliorer après avoir pleurée un long moment la perte de son ami. Elle sait que c'est les règles pour protéger les civils. Ils ont été élevés avec cette épée de Damocles sur la tête. Elle sait que c'est certainement ainsi qu'elle mourra et elle est en paix avec cette idée. Elle ne quittait jamais ces couettes, elle avait le sentiment qu'il veillait sur elle par ce biais et ça la rassurait. Black Star a mis beaucoup plus longtemps à accepter la perte de son ami, proclamant sans cesse qu'il voulait devenir dieu pour le ressusciter.

« Nous avons des amis qui vaillent sur nous et sur qui nous veillons. Soul, mon arme a failli mourir pour moi. Je t'ai revu ce jour-là. C'est douloureux. Je ne veux pas reperdre quelqu'un. Je n'arrive pas à lui en parler. Je suppose que je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée de sacrifice. » Elle sourit, regardant Black Star toujours aussi bruyant. « Soul veille sur moi. Il a l'entière confiance de Black Star. Lui, a trouvé son âme sœur. Elle le supporte et prend soin de lui. Elle s'appelle Tsubaki, je l'aime bien. » Elle détache ces cheveux qui tombent en cascade sur ces épaules. « Soul va prendre soin de moi à présent. Je lui fait confiance. Il surveillera mes arrière. Merci pour tout. » Elle se lève et se penche en signe de remerciement déposant ces élastique près du collier et de la nourriture. « Je dois te laisser, Black Star fait encore des siennes. Prends soin de toi où que tu sois.» Elle court s'excuser auprès du vieux gardien et Maka-choper Black Star pour son comportement.

Soul est nerveux. Il est vingt heure et Maka n'est toujours pas rentrée. Il tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Il sait qu'elle est avec Black Star et qu'elle ne risque pas grand chose mais il préfère que se soit lui qui la protège. Le téléphone sonne. Le jeune homme confirme à Sid que Maka n'est toujours pas rentrée. Il a senti que la tension montait du côté des adultes ce qui ne le rassurait pas. Il raccroche et décide de préparer le repas. Au moins, elle aura quelque chose de chaud en rentrant. Il a pratiquement fini quand il entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il court et découvre soulagé sa meister. Il remarque qu'elle a les cheveux détachés ce qui est plutôt surprenant. Elle le regarde avec ces grands yeux verts. Il voit un voile de tristesse passer.

« ça va? » Elle s'approche et se blotti contre lui l'enlaçant. Soul sans réfléchir lui rend son étreinte rassurée de la voir en un seul morceau. « Tu veux me raconter? »

« Non, juste écouter ton cœur. » Il resserre son étreinte espérant l'apaiser. Il envoie des vagues avec son âme pour la calmer. Elle finit par se détacher après de longues minutes sans dire un mot. Elle le regarde avec intensité. Il est rassurer de revoir l'étincelle qui y danse si souvent en temps normal. Sa Maka est de retour. « ça sent bon. » Soul rigole et la guide vers la cuisine pour reprendre le cours normal de leurs vies. Elle met la table en chantonnant une comptine pour enfant.

_Nous serons peut-être :_

_coiffeur,_

_chauffeur,_

_docteur,_

_chanteur,_

_danceur,_

_camionneur,_

_Et toi qu'est-ce que tu seras?_

_Nous serons peut-être : _

_infirmière,_

_bibliothécaire,_

_bouchère,_

_boulangère,_

_caissière,_

_gestionnaire,_

_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu seras?_

_Nous serons peut-être :_

_politicien,_

_informaticien,_

_chirurgien,_

_pharmacien,_

_mécanicien_

_ange-gardien,_

_Et toi qu'est-ce que tu seras?_

Demain, il parlera avec Sid et Black Star pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé mais sans trop d'espoir. Elle lui dira certainement un jour quand elle se sentira prête. Au même moment, ailleurs dans la ville un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu chante la même comptine imaginant un garçon au cheveux blond l'accompagnant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	6. Makat : MakaxSoul

Sujet souvent évoqué dans les fanfictions, elle me fait suffisamment rire pour que j'en rajoute une sur le site ! J'espère faire preuve d'un minimum d'originalité et que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxx

Soul est affalé dans le canapé et regarde la télé, il entend un ronronnement résonner derrière lui.

« Blair, arrêtes tes âneries, Maka va encore hurler. » Il n'est pas d'humeur à subir un nouvel asseaux aujourd'hui. Ce matin, sa meister s'est levée avec le besoin maladif de faire le ménage. Elle a également décrété qu'il devait l'aider. Ils ont donc passé la matinée à récurer l'appartement de fond en comble et Soul, même s'il y a mis de la bonne volonté est ravi que sa meister soit satisfaite de la propreté de l'appartement. Il peut enfin s'allonger sur le canapé et profiter de son week-end normalement. Il adore sa meister pour ne pas dire plus mais parfois elle est vraiment pénible et difficile à calmer. Le ronronnement ne s'arrête pas derrière lui et il l'entend se rapprocher. Soul ferme les yeux. Il n'a pas envie de se battre avec l'opulente poitrine du chat mais il sent qu'il ne pourra pas faire autrement. Il sait également que sa meister ne tardera pas à rentrer dans la pièce. Blair le faisait seulement quand elle était sûre que Maka allait les « surprendre ». Elle adorait le spectacle de la jeune fille fulminant et de Soul subissant un Maka Chop puissant. Il rouvre les yeux pour faire face au chat pervers. Il a besoin de plusieurs minutes pour réaliser. Maka, sa Maka a des oreilles de chat et une queue qui se balance lentement. Elle ronronne en le regardant avec la tête penchée. Elle porte sa mini-jupe qui se soulève légèrement à cause du balancier de la queue et sa chemise descend dessus. Soul se redresse brusquement et touche les oreilles de la jeune fille. Elle ronronne de plus belle se frottant même la tête avec sa main.

« BLAIR. » Maka le regarde avec de grands yeux innocents. Soul a quelques difficultés à garder son calme. La coupable arrive les oreilles baissées et un air coupable. Soul sait pertinemment que se n'est qu'une façade et ne tombe pas dans le panneau. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« Et, bien tu vois... » Maka se colle à son arme en se frottant à lui. Soul cède et se met à lui caresser la tête. Elle se remet à ronronner de plus belle.

« Blair, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. »

« Et bien, il y avait une de mes potions qui trainait sur son bureau et Maka était encore dans sa phase ménage. »

« Et...? »

« Et, elle voulait la jeter dans l'évier et moi, non. On s'est légèrement disputé et finalement, elle a bu la potion. »

« Tu veux dire que tu l'as forcé à le boire. »

« On peut dire ça aussi. » Soul soupire continuant de caresser sa meister apparemment ravie.

« ça va durer combien de temps? » Il s'inquiète de la voir réfléchir si longtemps avant de répondre.

« Le week end, je pense. » Soul regarde sa meister qui maintenant semble s'intéresser à un des jouets de Blair dans le salon. Il se frotte la tête avec désarrois. Le week-end ne sera vraiment pas de tout repos.

Cela fait une bonne heure qu'il bataille avec sa meister pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Il s'est mis en colère après Blair et la mise dehors. Depuis, il galope après Maka qui a semble-t-il décidé de se rattraper pour toutes ces années où elle se tenait tranquille. Il regarde désespéré le salon dévasté par la jeune fille. Le salon qu'ils venaient juste de ranger et nettoyer. Il y a de la ficelle un peu partout ainsi que du papier toilette. Maka a découvert combien il pouvait être drôle de courir après un rouleau de PQ qui se défait dans l'appartement. Elle a renversé une ou deux chaises au passage et a cassé un vase en se tapant dans la commode. Il y a également la photo de leur début en équipe cassée sur le sol. La cuisine n'est pas dans un état plus reluisant, elle avait faim et ne s'est pas gênée pour chercher sa pitance elle-même. Il est à présent essoufflé sur le canapé la tête de la jeune fille sur ces genoux. Elle est roulée en boule contre lui et il lui caresse la tête encouragé par ces ronronnements. Il va tuer Blair. Il ne sait pas encore exactement comment mais il va la faire souffrir. Maka semble s'être enfin endormie. Soul se relève pour ranger le bazar provoqué par sa meister déchainée. Il vient juste de finir le nettoyage quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il va ouvrir sans prendre le temps d'enlever son tablier encore perturbé par le comportement de la jeune fille-chat. Il fait face à Kid qui le regarde surpris.

« hum, hum. Tu devrais l'enlever avant que Black Star le voit. » Soul le fait rapidement en remerciant Kid. Liz le regarde morte de rire. Il lui lance un regard noir avant de lui poser la question qui l'inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » Tsubaki apparaît dans le couloir, un sac chargé dans les bras.

« Après-midi DVD. » Lui répond la calme jeune fille. Soul la regarde dubitatif.

« Ah... » Liz relève le manque de motivation de son ami.

« Caches ta joie, surtout. »

« Bah, c'est sympa, mais Maka... »

« Quoi Maka? » Cette fois, c'est Kid qui répond. Soul sait que la bonne santé de Maka est un point sensible pour shinigami. C'est un atout majeur de shibusen et il vaut mieux qu'elle aille bien. Soul soupçonnait qu'il éprouve des sentiments particuliers pour elle. Comme pour répondre à la question de Kid, Maka sort la tête de l'appartement pour regarder les visiteurs, curieuse. Elle miaule et ils la regardent bouche bée. Elle renifle l'air avant de se jeter sur Tsubaki. Soul ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir le spectacle. Tsubaki est par terre, toutes ces affaires étalées autours d'elle. Maka à califourchon sur elle, semble chercher quelque chose en particuliers. Black Star arrive et découvre l'étrange scène.

« Fallait le dire que c'était une soirée déguisée. » La réflexion de Black fait réagir Soul qui se ressaisit.

« Maka, non. Viens-là. » Maka le regarde semblant juger de l'importance de la punition si elle n'obéissait pas.

« Maka. » Le ton est menaçant. Elle s'approche de lui les oreilles couchées, les yeux baissés et la queue figée. Soul pose sa main sur la tête et elle le regarde plein d'espoir. Soul n'arrive pas à garder sa mine sévère et cède en soupirant au regard de la fille-chat.

« Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger, suis moi. » Ces oreilles se relèvent, elle paraît toute joyeuse. Elle se colle à lui en ronronnant. « Faites ce que vous voulez. » Il abandonne l'idée de maitriser cette journée. Il laisse la porte ouverte se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

Il prépare le poisson de Blair avec un plaisir apparent. Il sait combien Blair adore le poisson et ça lui paraît être un début de vengeance satisfaisante. Tsubaki arrive pour l'aider sans aucun commentaire pour la jeune fille assise au pied de Soul qui attend patiemment. Une fois le fauve rassasié, ils rejoignent le salon. Les autres sont affalés sur le canapé grignotant les plats de Tsubaki et argumentant sur le choix du film. Soul s'affale fatigué sur le fauteuil qu'ils lui ont laissé. Patty fait jouer Maka avec un morceau de charcuterie qu'elle a senti au travers du sac un peu plus tôt. Soul la regarde en coin rassuré de la voir se tenir à peu près tranquille.

« Tu nous expliques? » Kid regarde Maka avec un sourcil levé.

« Elle s'est chamaillée avec Blair. A priori, ça va être comme ça pour le Week end. » Maka, poussée par Black Star qui la narguait avec un morceau de viande, a renversé la table chargée de nourriture pour se jeter sur lui. Elle est à présent à califourchon sur lui et joue avec ces cheveux. Patty décide de participer aussi et l'attire à son tour avec une baguette. Maka est ravie de jouer et profite de l'instant. Tsubaki et Liz ramassent les dégats. Liz engueule quand même les grands enfants.

« Et les gosses, allez jouer plus loin. » Les trois compères s'éloignent pour faire du bruit avec plaisir. Les quatre autres se décident sur le choix du film et se pose dans le canapé pour profiter d'un instant de calme. Maka revient une demi-heure plus tard et se frotte à la main de Liz qui ne sait pas trop quoi faire.

« Elle veut des caresses Liz. » Liz s'y prend maladroitement mais cela ne perturbe pas Maka qui s'affale sur elle en ronronnant. Elle en profite pour avoir quelques caresses de Kid qui la regarde faire avec un sourire en coin. Soul ne la quitte pas trop du regard de peur qu'elle ne face des bêtises. Il suit le film vraiment distraitement. Au bout du troisième film, il s'endort fatigué par les événement. Kid le réveille lorsqu'il quitte la pièce pour qu'il aille dormir dans son lit. Maka est roulée en boule sur le canapé et s'est endormie profondément. Il lui caresse la tête avant de se coucher fatigué. Il est réveillé dans la nuit par Maka qui ne semble pas décidée à dormir seule. Il la laisse se blottir contre lui. Il sent que ces mains sont froides et il les prend dans les siennes pour les réchauffer. Il se rendort rapidement.

Il est réveillé par les rayon du soleil qui passe au travers de la fenêtre. Il peste de ne pas avoir pensé à les fermer la veille. Il lutte pour trouver le courage de les fermer quand il sent sa voisine se lever. Il l'entend fermé les volets et la fenêtre. Il ouvre les yeux espérant la voir sans ces oreilles et sa queue. Elle est assise sur le rebord du lit. Toujours avec ces attributs félins.

« Maka? »

« Soul? Je ne comprends pas tout. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Soul grogne, il est encore fatigué.

« Ecoutes. Il est tôt, je te raconte tout tout à l'heure.»

« Soul, pourquoi j'ai des oreilles de chat? »

« Tu t'es disputée avec Blair, hier. » Elle le regarde sans trop comprend.

« Je crois que je vais me lever, tu me raconteras quand tu seras réveillée. »

« Mmmmmmh, mmmmmmh. » Soul se rendort rapidement. Elle entre dans la cuisine qui est sans dessus-dessous. Elle soupire en cherchant à savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer. Elle voit des traces de main dans la farine renversée sur le sol. Après test, elle se rend compte que se sont ces mains que c'est de sa faute. Elle regarde presque admirative le bazar qu'elle a réussi à mettre dans la petite pièce. Il lui faut une heure pour nettoyer la pièce. Soul se réveille difficilement et se met en quête de sa meister. Il la trouve dans la cuisine, les cheveux attachés et son tablier autours de la taille. Elle a les sourcils froncés, les oreilles baissées et fait le ménage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Le ménage, après une enquête minutieuse, j'en ai conclu que j'ai renversé la farine et joué dedans. » Soul pouffe de rire. Il lui raconte les péripéties de la veille. Sa mine déconfite lorsqu'elle comprend que les autres l'on vue ainsi fait redoubler son hilarité. Il s'approche et met en route la cafetière. La sonnette retentit. Soul se dirige vers la porte pendant que sa meister grogne dans son coin. Il pouffe en ouvrant la porte. C'est Kid. Il le dévisage avec surprise. Le fils de shinigami lui donne quelques explications un sourire en coin. « Vue ta tête, elle doit aller mieux. Ça tombe bien, on devait se voir aujourd'hui. »

La voix de Soul résonne dans l'appartement. « Maka, tu devais voir Kid? » Cela expliquait son besoin de faire du ménage la veille.

« Ah oui, j'ai oublié. On doit travailler sur la lecture d'âme» Elle accueille Kid avec un grand sourire, ces oreilles dressées sur la tête. Soul s'enferme dans sa chambre un peu boudeur. Il aurait préféré garder Maka pour lui.

1h plus tard quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il ouvre et tombe nez à nez avec Kid.

« Elle s'est endormie d'un coup. Je crois que c'est un effet de la potion. » Soul suit rapidement Kid qui le conduit dans le salon. Sa meister est endormie avec une légère fievre.

« Je m'en occupe. » Kid hoche la tête et sort de l'appartement. Soul installe confortablement sa meister et la couvre. Il allume la télé la mettant à voix basse. Il s'installe sur le canapé, la tête de sa meister sur ces genoux. Il lui caresse la tête absent.

Maka se réveille avec un mal de tête terrible. Elle grogne.

« ça va pas? » Elle se met sur le dos et regarde Soul dans les yeux.

« J'ai mal à la tête. » Soul pouffe de rire.

« ça doit être parce que tes oreilles ont disparu. » Elle essaye de le Maka-chopé mais il est déjà partit dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi la soulager. Elle va tuer Blair. Elle ne sait pas encore comment mais elle va la tuer.

xxxxx

J'attends vos commentaires avec plaisirs. Bonne soirée.


	7. Retour de mission : MakaxSoulxKilik

Chapitre corrigé : Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul rentre, épuisé. Il essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée. Il revient d'une mission d'un mois sans sa meister attitrée. Il s'est vu imposer une meister très compétente qui correspond à son idéal féminin de surcroit. Elle s'appelle Celia et est clairement une beauté lunaire du même type que Tsubaki. Elle est un peu plus petite que lui avec de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux gris délavés ainsi qu'une poitrine de taille respectable. Elle est féminine avec des manières délicates qui ne l'empêchent pourtant pas d'être une manieuse redoutable. Même s'ils n'ont pas atteint son efficacité optimale, ils ont obtenu des résultats probants.<p>

Pourtant, à aucun moment, il ne s'est senti réellement attiré par elle. Il n'avait qu'une chose à l'esprit. Rentrer le plus rapidement possible pour retrouver ses habitudes et sa meister. Il a donc fini la mission deux semaines avant la fin et est soulagé de se retrouver chez lui. Il se met en short et T-shirt pour dormir. Il range ses affaires toujours en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller sa meister. Avant de plonger dans son lit, il pousse la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille qui n'est entrebâillée. Ses volets sont ouverts et il décide de les fermer en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. Il est surpris, c'est plutôt dans ses habitudes de les laisser ouverts, pas dans les siennes. Il se fige lorsqu'il l'entend grogner. Il se retourne et la voit s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il reconnait le T-shirt qu'elle porte. C'est un des siens. Elle respire calmement, complétement détendue. Soul fronce les sourcils. Il aperçoit un bandage sur tout son avant-bras. Le sourire qu'il affichait jusque-là s'efface. Elle ne lui en a pas parlé. Il peste en finissant sa tâche et en sortant rapidement de la chambre. Il y regardera demain de plus près. Il se couche avec plaisir dans son lit se sentant vidé de toute énergie.

Au bout d'une heure à se tourner dans tous les sens, il renonce. Il est excité d'être enfin rentré et ses pensées tourbillonnent sans fin. Il se lève pour se dégourdir les jambes et boire un verre d'eau. Une fois fait, il réfléchit à ce qu'il peut faire pour passer le temps. Il finit par se poser dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa meister et la regarde dormir. Il se sent comme un pervers en puissance. Il finit par prendre sa décision. Il s'approche du lit et se glisse sous les draps. Sa meister étant sur le rebord du lit, il se place entre elle et le mur. Il se met sur le dos fixant le plafond. Il est légèrement désappointé que sa meister ne se réveille pas. Cette dernière se retourne et pose sa tête sur son torse. Il est encore plus bougon. Si elle est comme ça avec n'importe qui, c'est inquiétant.

« Soulmmmmhhh. » Elle marmonne dans son sommeil. Soul se détend et lui caresse la tête. D'un mouvement de tête, il regarde l'heure. La faux démoniaque y distingue un couteau de cuisine d'une taille inquiétante. Il tend son bras pour y regarder de plus près en se demandant ce qu'il peut bien faire là. Il secoue la tête avant de se réinstaller confortablement pour se laisser happer par le sommeil. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre Morphée cette fois-ci.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il est brutalement réveillé par la sonnerie du réveil. Cela le met immédiatement de mauvaise humeur et il met fin au bruit rapidement. On est samedi, pourquoi elle a besoin de se lever? Il jette un coup d'œil à sa meister qui est toujours profondément endormie. Elle a toujours sa tête sur son torse son bras bandé sur lui. Il le regarde d'un peu plus près. Même sa main est bandée. Il grogne, mécontent de savoir qu'elle a été blessée. Maka se tourne, certainement gênée par les mouvements de Soul. Elle le pousse et il se retrouve collé au mur. La faux démoniaque renonce à retrouver le sommeil et décide péniblement de se lever. Il prend rapidement une douche avant d'aller préparer une énorme tasse de café. Il entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte et il se dépêche d'aller d'ouvrir avant que l'invité surprise d'utilise la sonnette et ne réveille Maka. Kilik le dévisage et ils sont aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Soulo finit par se ressaisir et lui fait signe d'entrer.

« Je pensais que tu rentrais plus tard. »

« On n'a géré. » Kilik le suit dans la cuisine, ravalant sa déception. Il aurait bien aimé garder Maka pour lui seul un peu plus longtemps. Maintenant que Soul est rentré, elle redevient intouchable. Il aurait bien aimé tenter sa chance mais il n'était suffisamment sûr de ses sentiments pour se frotter à un Soul furieux. Ce dernier reprend en se reconcentrant sur sa tasse. « Tu avais rendez-vous avec Maka? »

« Oui, elle devait me faire rattraper mon retard à la bibliothèque. Ne la voyant pas arriver, je suis venu voir s'il n'y avait rien de grave. »

« J'ai éteint son réveil. » Kilik s'arrête surpris de ce que ça implique.

« Elle ne m'a pas dit que vous étiez ensemble. »

« On n'est pas ensemble. »Kilik ne comprend pas tout mais ne relève pas. Il se doute que c'est un message sous-entendu et il a bien reçu l'information. Pas touche à Maka. « Tu as une idée de pourquoi elle a un couteau sur sa table de nuit et un bandage sur son avant-bras. »

« Le couteau, je ne sais pas. Pour le bandage, elle a fait une mission avec une jeune faux. Il l'a blessé en se changeant sans prévenir. »Il voit le visage de Soul se durcir immédiatement. « Black Star lui a déjà fait la vie dure. Il vit dans la peur de te rencontrer. » L'arme affiche un sourire carnassier avec toutes ces sents dehors. Ils sursautent en entendant du bruit dans le salon.

« Merde, merde, merde. Je suis en retard. » Maka entre dans la cuisine visiblement en stress. Elle porte pour tout vêtement un grand T-shirt à Soul qui tombe à peine suffisamment pour cacher ses sous-vêtements. Elle a les cheveux détachés qui suivent chacun de ses mouvements. Elle fait face aux garçons, surprise. Eux la regardent en rougissant et en suivant des yeux ses longues jambes nues. Kilik plus particulièrement, pour Soul ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la voit dans cette tenue qu'il juge agréable à détailler. Elle n'a pas conscience de l'attraction qu'elle dégage et ne se rend pas compte des effets qu'elle provoque sur la gente masculine. Maka finit par rompre le silence. « Soul, quand es-tu rentré? » Si Kilik n'était pas là, il ne viendrait même pas à l'esprit de Soul de lui demander de se changer mais il n'aime pas trop le regard que le meister à la peau sombre jette à Maka.

« Cette nuit. Ça te dérange de t'habiller ? Tu donneras les cours à Kilik après. » Elle semble prendre conscience de sa tenue et file en rougissant à son tour. Soul a remarqué les profondes cernes de la jeune fille. Elle n'a pas assez dormi. De mauvaise humeur, il donne un coup à Kilik pour qu'il arrête de fixer la porte par laquelle Maka vient de disparaitre.

« Ne rêve pas. » Kilik ne sait pas si c'est du premier ou du second degré et décide d'être prudent. Il ne cherchera pas à s'approcher outre mesure de la jeune fille. Du moins, tant que son chien de garde est dans les parages. Pendant son absence, il a dû subir les assauts de méfiance de Black Star, Kid et Liz mais ils ne le freinaient pas autant que Soul et son regard démoniaque. La jeune fille revient dans sa tenue de spartoi. Elle s'approche de son arme avec un regard inquiet.

« Tout va bien? »

« Oui, pourquoi tu en doutes? »

« Et bien, tu es revenu plus vite que prévu. » Il la regarde avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es déçu? »

« Non, Soulllllll ne commence pas. » Il rigole en la regardant râler. Kilik baisse la tête. C'est comme ça qu'elle est la plus mignonne. Soul sait bien faire ressortir son potentiel.

« C'est juste que je suis tellement cool que j'ai fini avec deux semaines d'avance. » Elle grogne avec douceur. Il est évident qu'elle est ravie qu'il soit là. Elle prête enfin attention à Kilik.

« Ça te dérange, si on travaille ici? » Kilik a envie d'hurler : oui, qu'il préférerait la voir loin de son arme. Mais, il voit bien dans ses yeux qu'elle y tient. Il cède face à ses grands yeux verts suppliants.

« Comme tu veux. » Elle repart dans sa chambre pour mettre en place son bureau. Le regard goguenard de Soul n'aide pas le meister au teint mat à accepter la situation. Maka complètement imperméable à l'humeur des deux garçons appelle Kilik dans sa chambre pour se mettre au travail. Soul l'accompagne qu'à moitié satisfait du lieu d'étude choisi par sa meister. Il aurait préféré qu'ils s'installent dans le salon. Il regarde le couteau sur la table basse et le prend dans ses mains pendant que Kilik s'assoit au bureau.

« Maka pourquoi tu as ce couteau dans ta chambre. » Elle le regarde d'abord surprise. Ensuite, son visage devient de plus en plus rouge. Elle finit par marmonner quelque chose que les garçons ne comprennent pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Soul est maintenant franchement amusé en plus d'être curieux. Elle le regarde, visiblement gênée.

« Il y avait des bruits bizarres... Pour me protéger au cas où. » Soul est tout de suite moins amusé. Elle ne devrait pas ressentir de crainte dans l'appartement. Ça lui parait incongru. La meister s'approche de lui pour le pousser dehors.

«Laisse-nous travailler. » Elle lui claque la porte au nez pour le plus grand plaisir de Kilik.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela fait une heure qu'ils sont en pleine séance de travail quand Soul retente une approche. Il ouvre la porte avec un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains. Il voit Kilik penché sur une feuille sa meister au-dessus de lui. Elle le regarde entrer sans comprendre ce qu'il vient faire-là.

« Soul? »

« Tu n'as rien mangé ce matin. » Elle lui fait un grand sourire pendant qu'il ressort, abandonnant le plateau derrière lui. A priori, ils ne font que travailler. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a l'esprit mal placé que c'est le cas de tout le monde à priori. Il grogne contre lui-même. Il se comporte comme le père de Maka, des fois. Il renonce à s'inquiéter de la relation entre Maka et Kilik et se pose dans le canapé pour regarder la télé. Il reste néanmoins très attentif aux bruits provenant de la chambre. Juste au cas où.

Deux heures plus tard, Kilik ressort de la pièce. Il semble fatigué par l'apprentissage intensif de la jeune fille. Soul réaffiche son sourire goguenard pendant que Kilik se laisse tomber à ces côtés sur le canapé.

« Oh, ça va. » Soul rigole doucement en voyant son ami vexé. « Elle s'est endormie. » Soul regarde Kilik avec un air inquiet. « Elle va bien, elle dort juste. Elle s'est endormie plusieurs fois cette semaine dans la journée. Deux fois sur les genoux de Kid. » Kilik est bien décidé à ne pas être le seul à subir les foudres de l'arme protectrice.

« Elle a eu beaucoup de mission ? »

« Non, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris elle dort mal et a eu de nombreux cauchemars. » Soul réfléchit. Il sera peut-être mieux qu'elle aille dormir chez les autres quand il n'est pas là, la prochaine fois. Il soupire.

« Désolé si ton cours particulier a été raccourcis. » Le meister à la couleur sombre s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé aux côtés de son rival.

« Je crois que j'en aurais pas supporté plus de toute façon. Quand elle a vu mon niveau, elle est passée en mode Berserk. » Soul se met à rire. « Bon, je rentre. Je pense que je vais moi aussi faire une sieste. A plus. » Soul le raccompagne à la porte avant d'aller voir sa meister endormie. Elle est roulée en boule sur le lit. Il la regarde un long moment avant de la couvrir. Il espère que Shinigami ne le remettra pas sur une autre mission sans elle. Il préférait sa vie avec elle à ses côtés. Il faut d'ailleurs qu'il s'assure qu'elle restera bien à ses côtés. Demain, il ferait en sorte de décourager les éventuels prétendants. Un sourire carnassier apparaît à nouveau sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il quitte la pièce.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	8. Un pouvoir hors contrôle: SoulxMakaxWolf

Un one-shot qui est une suite d'un pouvoir hors contrôle. On n'y retrouve Wolf, Soul et Maka. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à vous replonger dans l'univers de cette fanfiction.

Le chapitre a été corrigé.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Maka regarde calmement la situation empirer. Elle a Soul dans ses mains, prêt à trancher, et Wolf à ses côtés. Le jeune soldat de Shibusen qui s'est autoproclamé gardien de Maka à l'époque où elle souffrait de son non-contrôle de sa lecture d'âme, continue à la suivre à chaque mission même si elle va beaucoup mieux à présent. Ils attendent en silence qu'elle donne ses ordres. Il y a deux keshins devant eux et trois sorcières sur des balais au-dessus. Derrière eux, il y a une âme souillée qui vole à hauteur d'homme. Cette âme était l'objectif de la mission. Les cinq autres, des imprévus. La voix de Maka s'élève dans la forêt.<p>

«Wolf, tu te sens capable. »

« Si tu m'en donne l'ordre, bien sûr Hime. » Elle lui jette un rapide coup d'œil pour évaluer la vérité dans ses propos. Elle n'aime pas particulièrement le surnom qu'il lui donne mais avec le temps elle a renoncé à le reprendre. A priori, il n'en mourrait pas. Elle hoche la tête. Wolf part devant elle et attaque le premier keshin qui s'écroule, blessé. Il se retourne pour faire la courte-échelle à Maka qui arrive à vive allure. A peine a-t-elle décollée, qu'elle résonne avec Soul pour prendre la forme du tranche sorcière. Elle fauche la première sorcière qui se trouve sur son passage avant qu'elle n'est le temps de réagir. Soul se change ensuite pour leur permettre de voler et ainsi éviter les attaques des deux autres sorcières. Maka s'élève en zig-zag au-dessus des deux autres sorcières vigilante à l'idée qu'elles l'attaquent. Soul se métamorphose une nouvelle fois et Maka tranche une des sorcières en subissant la gravité. Elle tue la dernière sorcière qui lui fonce dessus à quelques mètres du sol. A ce moment, elle bien trop près de l'herbe pour avoir le temps de transformer Soul et prévoir un atterrissage en douceur. Sans hâte, Elle se positionne de façon à chuter dos face à la terre. Wolf la rattrape en douceur sur le sol et la dépose à terre. Soul reprend sa forme humaine et vérifie que sa meister n'a pas été blessée dans la bataille. Une fois rassuré, il s'intéresse à Wolf.

« Tu es blessé? »

« Seulement des égratignures, maitre Soul. » Soul hoche la tête en réponse sans se formaliser de l'étrange façon qu'à Wolf de s'adresser à lui. Ayant grandi entouré de domestiques, il s'est habitué plus rapidement que Maka à l'égard perpétuel qu'il a à leur égard. Soul rassure à son tour Wolf sur l'état de la meister.

« Elle aussi, rien de grave. » Maka prend à peine garde à l'échange qui a lieu à ses côtés. Elle vérifie qu'ils sont hors danger à présent. Ils sont chanceux, les sorcières n'étaient pas puissantes et encore jeune et le combat n'a pas été très difficile. Une fois assurée que rien ne viendrait perturber le calme de la forêt, elle s'adresse à son arme.

« Le champ est libre. Soul mange les âmes et on rentre. » Soul exécute les ordres de la jeune fille avant de rejoint le duo qui a déjà atteint sa voiture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Wolf conduit la petite voiture en silence. Soul est assis sur la banquette arrière et observe le paysage qui défile derrière la vitre avec détachement. Sa meister est endormie la tête sur les genoux de son arme. Il a son bras autours de son ventre et il s'assure qu'elle ne tombe pas en cas de freinage d'urgence. La ceinture de sécurité la retient en partie mais Soul préfère la maintenir au cas où. Sans en avoir conscience, il caresse les cheveux de Maka de sa main libre. La faux démoniaque accorde sa complète confiance à Wolf. Il l'a déjà vu faire des détours de plusieurs kilomètres justes pour éviter un tronçon de route qui risquerait de réveiller la jeune fille endormie à cause de soubresaut de la voiture. Soul est de mauvaise humeur. Cette mission ne devait être qu'une formalité. Cette semaine, ils ont enchainé beaucoup de missions tous les trois et la dernière ne devait pas être un problème.

Soul soupire et observe sa meister qui dort calmement. Depuis qu'elle est revenue de son périple qu'elle a fait en solitaire, il a le bonheur de retrouver sa Maka et non plus l'ombre qu'elle était avant son départ. Celle qui Maka Chop et qui râle quand quelque chose la dérange. Celle dont le sourire le calme et apaise sa folie endormie. La seule différence qu'il y a avant sa perte de contrôle, c'est qu'elle dort plus. Stein suppose que le médaillon qu'elle porte autours de son cou pompe une partie de son énergie pour fonctionner. Ce collier lui permet de fermer son esprit et de ne plus subir les assauts des âmes qui l'entourent. Il lui permet de garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Ce maigre inconvénient, ne perturbait pas réellement les missions. La voix de Wolf résonne dans l'habitacle.

« Elle vous a raconté ce qui lui est arrivée, Maitre Soul? » Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle est rentrée de sa fugue et Wolf pose régulièrement la question à Soul. Cela semble le hanter. Soul éprouve moins d'intérêt pour son périple. La savoir là et en un seul morceau, lui suffit. Il répond néanmoins à son ami conscient que c'est l'inquiétude qui le ronge.

« Non, mais ses cauchemars s'adoucissent ces derniers temps. Elle va bien, Wolf. » Le mercenaire n'ajoute rien. Ça lui suffit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une petite heure plus tard, Maka se réveille brusquement. Soul la laisse se rassoir correctement. Elle a les yeux encore endormis mais observe pourtant le paysage avec intérêt. Brusquement, elle donne des ordres aux conducteurs.

« Wolf, arrêtes-toi. » Maka a gagné en autorité ces derniers temps. A tel point que parfois en plein combat même Black Star se tait et obéit sans faire le moindre commentaire.

« Oui, Hime. » Maka fait la moue et reprend son ami.

« Ne m'appelle pas Hime. » Soul sourit. La jeune fille a repris des tonalités dues à la fatigue qui colle mieux avec son visage fatigué. Wolf arrête la voiture sur le bas-côté quelques secondes plus tard. Il est vingt et une heure et la nuit est tombée depuis en moment. C'est une douce nuit d'été, la lune et les étoile éclairent le paysage. Ils sont près d'une douce colline étrange recouverte de quelques arbres épars et de pierres dressées çà et là. Soul et Wolf échange un regard perplexe. Maka marmonne en se dirigeant dans une direction bien précise.

« J'aurais bien apporté quelques fleurs. » Elle s'arrête. « J'aimerais bien trouver des marguerites. » Soul intervient, encore sur les nerfs suite à la dernière mission.

« Maka, il est vingt et une heure et la première ville un peu importante où on aurait la chance de trouver un fleuriste ouvert et à une cinquantaine kilomètres. » Maka lui répond sur un ton songeur.

« Je suppose que faire l'aller et le retour ne serait pas raisonnable. » Soul soupire en tentant de reprendre son calme. Quand elle a une idée en tête, il est difficile de lui faire changer de sujet.

« Non, Wolf est fatigué. » Elle regarde autour d'elle visiblement agacée. Elle prend la direction de la forêt et Soul soupire à nouveau. Il arrive de temps en temps à Maka de faire des choses étranges. Souvent, ça prenait du sens quand elle prenait le soin de leur expliquer ce qu'elle faisait mais en générale, il fallait lui arracher les vers du nez pour ça. Wolf lui ne pose pas autant de questions et suit son Hime sans discuter. Soul sait pertinemment que si elle lui demandait de faire l'aller et le retour, il le ferait sans hésiter. Soul tente à nouveau d'entamer le dialogue sans grand espoir.

« Tu vas où? » Il sent que sa fatigue se fait de plus en plus insistante. Il donnerait beaucoup pour être enfin dans son lit en sécurité, sa meister dans ses bras, Blair sur la couverture et Wolf dans la pièce d'à côté. Maka daigne lui répondre distraitement.

« Chercher des fleurs sauvages. » Soul se frotte la tête. Il finit par les suivre et se met chercher des fleurs. Plus vite sa lubie sera passée, plus vite ils rentreront. Le bouquet de la jeune meister atteint rapidement une taille respectable qui semble la satisfaire. Elle revient sur ses pas et avance avec assurance parmi les arbres et les pierres de la colline. Soul et Wolf la suivent sans un mot. Ils réalisent rapidement que les pierres dressées son faite de vielles tombes. Le cimetière de campagne est laissé à l'abandon depuis des années et la plupart des noms sont recouverts par la mousse. Maka s'arrête devant l'une d'entre-elle et enlève la mousse et la saleté qui recouvre le nom.

«_ Mélusine Hellias_

_Femme aimante_

_1895-1922_»

Elle dépose les fleurs au pied de la pierre. Soul et Wolf se regarde avec un air perplexe pendant que Maka rend hommage à la dénommée Mélusine. Les deux hommes cherchent dans leurs mémoires respectives qui peut-être cette personne mais sans succès.

Maka est contente de pouvoir mettre un nom sur l'âme fantôme qui est restée à ses côtés durant son périple. Elle la remercie chaleureusement pour le réconfort qu'elle lui a apporté et la paix intérieure qu'elle lui a permis d'atteindre. Elle espère sincèrement qu'elle a pu trouver la paix qu'elle cherchait et qu'elle a retrouvé son fiancé qu'elle aimait tant. Elle reste de longues minutes accroupie à se recueillir. Quand elle finit par se redresser, elle regarde le vieux cimetière abandonné autours d'elle. C'est un endroit paisible à l'écart de tout, elle juge l'endroit digne de la jeune sorcière, Mélusine. Elle reprend la direction de la voiture et les garçons lui emboitent le pas. Soul ne peut s'empêcher de lui poser quelques questions, il sent que c'est important.

« Qui était-ce? »

« L'ancienne propriétaire du médaillon. » Soul se tourne brusquement vers la tombe abandonnée. Maka ne lui a jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé pendant son absence mais il sent que ça la beaucoup changé. Elle le laisser prendre soin d'elle et l'aimer. Il éprouve un profond sentiment de gratitude face à l'inconnue et se promet de revenir avec des fleurs pour lui rendre hommage comme il se doit. La meister se dirige vers la voiture suivit de Wolf qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Bien qu'il ait plein de questions qui se bouscule dans sa tête, il préfère la suivre sans un mot. Soul les rejoint dans un état d'esprit proche de celui de Wolf. Il prend la main de sa meister pour se rassurer. Elle agrippe à son tour la sienne. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle leurs dirait. Ils lui laisseront le temps, ils attendent ce moment depuis longtemps mais il lui font confiance.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	9. Attaque des Spartois : équipe complète

Chapitre corrigé, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Les spartois rejoignent le groupe de Shibusen avec qui, ils doivent mener une attaque stratégique sur un clan sorcier. Ils arrivent sur leur mode de locomotion respectif : Soul à moto avec sa meister cramponnée à sa taille, Kid sur son Belzébuth les sœurs Thompson aux poings et Black Star suit en courant, Tsubaki dans ses mains. Ils s'approchent à pied de la tente du meneur.<p>

C'est Salis qui dirige les opérations, cela fait vingt ans qu'il mène des hommes aux combats et peut se vanter de connaître son métier. Il est plutôt grand, frôlant les 2 mètre. Il n'y a aucune trace de graisse sur son corps musclé, taillé pour la lutte contre les démons. Lorsqu'il voit le groupe se présenter devant lui, son sang ne fait qu'un tour. La seule chose qu'il arrive à envisager c'est que Shinigami ait fait une erreur. Ceux ne sont que des enfants. Il leurs indique rapidement, sur un ton un peu sec, un endroit où ils pourront installer leurs tentes. Pendant qu'ils s'installent, il s'empresse d'appeler Shinigami pour avoir une explication. Son terrain n'est pas un camping où passer ses vacances mais un champ de bataille. Après quelques tonalités, le Dieu de la mort apparaît dans le miroir.

« Bonjour, bonjour. »

« Shinigami-sama. » Le vétéran arrive à contenir sa colère pour lui montrer le respect qu'il lui doit.

« Nos étudiants sont bien arrivés? » Il comprend que ce n'est pas une erreur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se permet de remettre en doute une décision du Dieu au masque.

« Oui, mais à ce propos... »

« Oui? »

« Il me paraisse bien jeune et inexpérimenté. »

« Je comprends ton point de vue mais tu comprendras quand tu les verras à l'œuvre. »

« Oui, mais... »

« Plus tard, plus tard. » Shinigami coupe la conversation et Salis peste devant son reflet. Il a pourtant insisté auprès de Shinigami sur l'importance des dégâts que le clan de sorcière infligeait à ses hommes et à la population environnante. Il a conscience qu'il y a des urgences partout dans le monde mais son problème n'est pas à minimiser. Il sort de ses pensées pour regarder où en sont les nouveaux arrivants. Deux tentes sont montées. La troisième, un peu plus grande que les premières, est mise en place par un garçon aux cheveux blanc et le fils du Shinigami, reconnaissable par les bandes blanches dans ses cheveux. Pour ce qu'il peut deviner au loin, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir tape sur les nerfs de son collègue et le montage n'avance pas de façon efficace. Salis se frotte l'arrière de son crâne. S'ils ne sont pas capables de s'organiser pour monter des tentes, qu'est-ce que ça va donner sur le champ de bataille?

Il cherche les autres membres de la petite équipe d'un regard désabusé et le spectacle qu'il découvre ne le rassure pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus est dans un arbre en train d'hurler un discours incompréhensible. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds coupés court fait des acrobaties dessous en riant. Une deuxième jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds se fait les ongles pendant qu'une dernière aux cheveux sombres semble installer les affaires dans les tentes. Trois qui travaillent et trois qui glandent. Ça ne lui convient pas vraiment comme répartition des tâches. Il réfléchit un long moment, sérieusement inquiet pour la mission du lendemain. Il relève brusquement la tête les sourcils froncés. Il en manque une. Normalement, il y a trois hommes et quatre femmes et il n'en voit que trois. Il s'approche rapidement du groupe en cherchant la jeune fille manquante aux alentours. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs lève le nez et le voit arriver. Il échange quelques mots avec son voisin qui se tourne à son tour et s'avance vers lui. Ça paraît normal au maitre des lieux, c'est le fils du Shinigami qui mène l'équipe après tout. Enfin, un comportement normal. Le soulagement dans les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne lui échappe pas et il trouve ça étrange. Il n'a pas la chance de connaître le TOC de Kid pour la symétrie et n'a donc aucune idée de l'enfer qu'il faisait subir à Soul pour monter les tentes.

« Il en manque une. » Kid se tourne et regarde ses coéquipiers autour de lui.

« Ah oui, Maka. Elle doit dormir. » Il se tourne vers son collègue de montage de tente. « Soul? »

« Mmmmh. » La troisième tente se monte rapidement en l'absence de Kid. La faux démoniaque reste concentré sur sa tâche bien qu'il écoute d'une oreille attentive son ami.

« Elle est où ta meister? »

« Elle dort dans la première tente. » Soul relève la tête pour regarder le fils du Shinigami et Salis. La familière lueur protectrice apparaît dans les yeux de l'albinos et renforce le ton sec qu'il a employé. Le vétéran a l'impression que c'est une mise en garde. L'apparence atypique de la faux et son comportement mettent Salis mal à l'aise, Kid de son côté est habitué aux réactions excessives de l'arme pour sa meister. « Il y a besoin de la réveiller? Si c'est possible j'aimerais qu'on la laisse dormir. Elle n'a pu fermer les yeux que quelques heures cette semaine avec toutes les missions qu'on nous impose.» Salis hausse un sourcil. Quatre qui glandent et trois qui travaillent, ça ne s'arrange pas. Il ne comprend pas qu'elle bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur. Sauf erreur de sa part, si la meister combat, son arme aussi et l'arme en question, elle est en train de monter une tente. Seul, étant donné que Kid discute avec lui. Il regarde la petite équipe avec un air très sceptique. Tout ça ne l'inquiète franchement.

« A qui je m'adresse pour expliquer le déroulé de demain? »

« Mmmmh, moi et ... » Il se retourne vers le jeune homme à la mine revêche. « ...Soul va réveiller Maka. » Soul grogne mais exécute l'ordre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont installés dans la tente du meneur. Kid est debout et observe la carte avec attention pendant que Salis lui explique la stratégie qu'il souhaite appliquer. Maka est assise et semble suivre la conversation à travers le brouillard du sommeil. Elle a des cernes très visibles et Salis comprend parfaitement pourquoi son arme ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il remarque que Kid semble lui porter une attention particulière, ce qui renforce son appréhension. Déjà que l'équipe ne semble pas vraiment puissante, si en plus elle se traine un boulet pareil, le soldat ne voit pas trop où ça va les mener. Kid prend la parole pour résumer le plan.

« Donc, si je comprends bien le plus simple serait de s'approcher des grottes où est la source de leur force et de la détruire. Cela devrait nous permettre de prendre le dessus rapidement et de limiter les risques. » Kid fait face au maitre des lieux avec assurance. Ce dernier est vraiment obligé de prendre sur lui pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

« Vous n'avez rien écouté? Je vous ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas dépasser cette ligne sous peine de sombrer dans la folie. » Il s'énerve en montrant d'un doigt rageur une ligne rouge sur la carte.

« J'ai bien compris, mais Maka devrait pouvoir s'en occuper. » Salis se tourne vers la jeune fille avec un regard dubitatif. La jeune fille en question regarde la carte avec intérêt et une lueur semble briller dans ses yeux.

« Juste l'équipe, vous êtes sensibilisés à nos techniques. Je pense que nous suffirons pour détruire la source de toute façon. » Kid hoche la tête.

« Bien. Si tout le monde est d'accord allons manger avant que Black ne massacre la zone. » Salis n'est pas d'accord mais lâche l'affaire. Ils seront des martyrs. Peut-être que de cette façon Shinigami-sama comprendra l'urgence de la situation. Il est désolé pour leurs morts précoces mais il n'a plus le choix. Il faut que le conflit cesse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfin, arrive le moment de la bataille. Une fois au point où ils doivent se séparer, les armes se changent pour atterrirent dans les mains de leurs meisters respectifs. Salis est surpris de voir que la jeune fille fatiguée manœuvre une grande faux. Sans hésiter, les adolescents courent vers la source de la folie, vers leurs morts songe Salis. Il éprouve un léger pincement au cœur.

« Ça va aller pour eux, chef? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'y crois pas. » Le groupe d'homme les regarde s'éloigner la mort dans l'âme. Il est toujours difficile de voir des enfants partir à la boucherie. En professionnel, ils vont prendre leur position et se lance dans le combat pourtant. C'est leur travail.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard la situation est critique pour les soldats. Ils sont acculés sous des blocs de pierre pendant qu'un groupe de sorcières leurs tirent dessus de leurs balais. Il a eu un bref instant de flottement mais la pluie a repris de plus belle. D'un coup, les coups magiques s'arrêtent. Salis se risque à jeter un coup d'œil pour comprendre la cause de cette interruption. La jeune fille fatiguée est dans les airs sur un bâton à ailes. Il se demande vaguement où est passé son arme. Elle monte avec une vitesse prodigieuse au milieu des sorcières. Son arme se change en faux translucide et elle coupe le groupe d'ennemis d'un seul mouvement souple. Deux sorcières tombent sur le coup. La dernière ne tient pas très longtemps face aux attaques puissantes de la jeune meister. Une pluie de sang tombe sur les soldats restés dessous. Un gros bruit se fait entendre sur leur droite. Salis tourne la tête et découvre deux énormes kishins de 5 mètres de haut qui se dirigent vers eux. Devant les montres, les deux autres meisters courent sans effort. Ils échangent quelques mots regardant le ciel. La vue de leur amie finissant sa part du travail semble les rassurer. Ils se tournent et s'attaquent aux kishins sans crainte visible. Leurs gestes, parfaitement coordonnés, sont sûrs et efficaces. Les démons s'effondrent après quelques coups échangés. Les jeunes hommes prêtent à peine attention aux âmes qui s'élèvent derrière eux, concentrés vers le ciel pour regarder leurs compagnons descendre.

Les filles reprennent leurs apparences en même temps que le garçon aux cheveux blanc. En touchant le sol, il rattrape sa meister dans ses bras style demoiselle en détresse et la pose avec douceur sur le sol. Ses cernes ont empirées mais ses yeux brillent d'excitation. Les adolescents vérifient rapidement que personne n'est blessé dans leur équipe. Une fois satisfait, ils font face aux groupes de soldats, couverts de sang et de blessures plus ou moins importante. C'est la jeune fille fatiguée qui prend la parole. Les autres se tiennent en arrière, le sourire aux lèvres visiblement satisfaits du travail accomplis.

« Quelqu'un est blessé? » Salis ne répond pas et c'est un de ses lieutenants qui prend la parole.

« Pas gravement, Ma'am. » Salis voit le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs sourire. A priori, voir l'effet qu'elle a sur le soldat l'amuse.

« Maka, pas Ma'am. » Elle le reprend sans méchanceté. Elle continue sûre d'elle. « Tant mieux. Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer ? Sauf s'il reste quelque chose à faire, bien entendu. » Elle plonge ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de Salis. Il cède rapidement et détourne le regard.

« Non, non, rentrons. » Le vétéran regarde la jeune fille sourire avec douceur en prenant la route vers le campement rapidement suivie par les autres qui lui emboitent le pas naturellement. Kid reste à son niveau pour parler.

« Je dois faire un rapport à mon père, qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire? » Il écoute à peine ce que lui demande le fils du shinigami, trop de questions se bousculent dans sa tête.

« Comment supporter vous la folie? »

« Maka en a la capacité, elle nous tempère. C'est elle qui mène les souls résonances en groupe. Normalement, c'est également elle qui fait les rapports mais là c'est la cinquième mission qu'on enchaine et si je lui demande de faire le rapport, Soul va me tuer. » Il pouffe de rire à cette idée. Salis n'a aucun mal à imaginer l'arme dans une folie meurtrière et ça ne lui donne pas envie de sourire.

Il les détaille un par un. Ils paraissent plus faibles que la plupart de ses hommes, pourtant aujourd'hui ils viennent de résoudre un problème qu'il rencontre depuis près d'un mois. Et, sans difficultés apparentes de surcroit. Il réalise qu'ils ont certainement déjà affronté des choses pires que ce qu'il a pu voir durant sa vie entière. Il a toujours considéré les meisters comme des enfants gâtés à réclamer des armes surpuissantes. Son estime pour les armes n'était pas plus élevée. Tout le monde sait parfaitement que les meisters ont une espérance de vie très courte par rapport à ces derniers. Pourtant, en les voyant tous ensemble, il commence à comprendre ce qu'ils vivent. Il voit bien que les missions usent la petite meister mais il ne peut pas mettre de côté l'attention qu'elle bénéficie de la part de ses compagnons de route. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il travaille avec des duos de shibusen mais il émane d'eux quelque chose de différent. A la fois doux et bonne enfant mais également puissant et mortel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salis les regarde s'éloigner vers Death City certainement pour prendre un peu de repos avant de repartir et de prendre à nouveaux des risques. Il en veut à Shinigami d'envoyer des enfants face à la mort, face à l'horreur. Pourtant, il n'a pu que le constater, ils sont nés pour ça. Personne ne peut le nier c'est dans leur sang. Il passe ses sombres pensées au second plan et décide de s'atteler à la reconstruction de ce qui a été détruit au camp.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt<p> 


	10. Un patient récalcitrant : SoulxMaka

Chapitre corrigé : Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul se réveille avec un mal de crâne entêtant. Le réveil dynamique de Blair ne l'aide pas franchement à calmer la douleur sourde qui pulse dans sa tête. Il se dirige dans la cuisine la langue pâteuse et le pas peu sûr. Il y trouve sa meister qui y prépare le repas avec animation. Le bruit des casseroles aggravent son mal de tête et il préfère fuir l'enfer bruyant. Il se pose dans le canapé et laisse ses yeux dans le vague, la tête dans ses mains. Il finit par s'allonger un bras lui couvrant les yeux. Il espère que l'absence de lumière va diminuer la douleur. La fatigue le rattrape et il se rendort rapidement.<p>

Il se réveille plus tard une couverture sur lui et une serviette humide sur le front. Il a du mal à sortir du brouillard qui embrume son esprit.

« Maka? » Il l'appelle d'une voix rauque encore endormie. N'ayant pas de réponse, il renouvelle son appel. « Maka? » Son réveil est difficile et l'absence de réponse de la jeune fille l'inquiète. Il a du mal à éclaircir ses idées. Maladroitement, il se lève pour faire le tour de l'appartement en appelant sa meister. Elle reste introuvable. Il est partagé entre la déception et la peur panique qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il se débat avec ses émotions quand il entend une voix s'élever derrière lui.

« Soul, tu devrais rester couché. » Il se retourne et regarde sa meister avec un air un peu hagard. Elle continue comme si de rien n'était. « Dans ton lit de préférence, je pense que c'est là où tu seras le mieux. » Elle a les bras chargés de sacs de course qui ont l'air faire un certain poids. Il se rappelle qu'ils devaient y allez ce matin.

« Ah, désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vas te recoucher pendant que je range les courses. J'ai pris de quoi soulager ta fièvre et ton mal de crâne. Je te le ramène une fois que j'ai fini de tout ranger. » Elle disparaît dans la cuisine, laissant son arme toujours dans le brouillard. Soul se dirige dans le salon et se recouche dans le canapé. Il apprécie la position couché qui le soulage légèrement. Il se remet à somnoler, rassuré de savoir où est la jeune fille. Il veut rester là où il pourra la voir. Il laisse le sommeil prendre une nouvelle fois le dessus. Il réémerge en sentant une main dans ses cheveux. Il ouvre les yeux et plonge dans les yeux olive de sa meister. Elle plonge ses mains dans sa tignasse blanche lentement.

« Maka? »

« Tu serais mieux dans ton lit, tu sais. » Il se blottit un peu plus dans la couverture un peu grognon. Sa tête le lance et il se sent faible. Il déteste ça. Si quoique ce soit, arrive à sa meister, il ne servira à rien. Maka continue à passer sa main dans les cheveux du malade. Il se sent soulagé par l'agréable caresse de la jeune fille. Il est rare qu'elle se montre si proche et si douce. Elle s'arrête pour prendre quelque chose sur la table basse. Soul grogne un peu et ouvre un œil pour regarder ce que fait son infirmière. Maka sourit face à la mauvaise humeur de son arme. Cela ne la surprend pas vraiment, ça lui ressemble. Elle est assise en équilibre sur l'accoudoir du canapé. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre à cause des rideaux tirés.

« Prends un comprimé. Je t'ai mis un verre d'eau, ça te fera du bien. »

« Non, ça va passer. » Il n'aime pas l'idée de dépendre d'un médicament pour aller mieux.

« Soullllllll. » Elle ne lui demande pas son avis et Soul le sait pertinemment. Il se redresse boudeur et avale le comprimé avec le grand verre d'eau. Une fois les ordres de sa meister exécutés, il se recouche soulagé. Maka se remet à lui caresser les cheveux pour son plus grand plaisir. Il s'endort, bercé par les caresses de la jeune fille attentive.

Il se réveille une nouvelle fois, un linge frais sur son front. Il cherche instinctivement la présence de sa meister. Elle est en tailleur au pied du canapé et semble travailler grâce à un faible rayon de lumière venant de la fenêtre. Elle a trois livres étalés devant elle. Il la regarde plusieurs minutes appréciant le son des pages qu'elle tourne et des feuilles qu'elle manipule. Soul tend le bras pour toucher la jeune fille. Maka sursaute et se tourne vers lui. Elle pose les feuilles sur la table basse pour s'intéresser à son malade. Elle enlève le linge humide et touche son front.

« Ta fièvre est tombée. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux. » Son mal de crâne n'est pas de son avis. « Tu en fait trop ces derniers temps entre nos entrainements et ce que tu t'infliges en plus. »

« Ne commence pas, je dois pouvoir te protéger. » Maka bat en retraite face à la mauvaise humeur de son ami.

« D'accord, d'accord. » Elle soupire. Soul sait qu'elle ne cède que parce qu'il est malade et qu'elle reviendra certainement à la charge à un autre moment. Elle remet de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. Soul apprécie vraiment ce geste, il est presque content d'être malade juste pour profiter de ça. Il espère qu'elle continuera à le faire même quand il ira mieux. Il se débrouillera peut-être pour que sa tête soit sur le chemin de sa main plus souvent.

« Tu as faim? » La question de sa meister arrête momentanément le flux de pensée du jeune garçon.

« Un peu. »

« Je vais te faire réchauffer le bouillon et le riz. Je reviens. » Il la regarde partir le cœur calme. Une fois le repas pris, elle retourne avec le plat et il se rendort profondément.

Il abandonne de nouveau Morphée en fin d'après-midi. Tout comme un peu plus tôt, il cherche sa meister. D'abord des yeux puis en l'appelant.

« Maka? » Une tête aux cheveux bleus apparait au-dessus du canapé. Soul affiche une grimace par anticipation. « Black Star? »

« Salut, mec. Bon alors tu te réveilles, je m'ennuie. » Des bruits de pas se font entendre et Soul tourne la tête espérant voir sa meister arriver.

« Black Star, laisses le tranquille. » Tsubaki entre dans la pièce. Elle met sa main sur le front de Soul qui la chasse avec mauvaise humeur.

« Où est Maka? » C'est Black Star qui lui répond avec son tact habituel.

« Kid a appelé pour une mission. Comme tu étais malade, elle a appelé Tsubaki à la rescousse. Par chance, le grand Black Star est là aussi. » La nouvelle a l'effet d'une bombe sur le patient.

« Elle est partie en mission sans arme? » La note de panique dans sa voix n'échappe pas à Tsubaki, elle essaye de rattraper le coup et tente d'apaiser l'arme.

« Ils vont juste étudier un livre chez un vieux libraire. Il n'y aura pas de combat. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun risque sinon Kid ne l'aurait jamais emmené. » Soul n'est pas calmé avec si peu. Tsubaki est inquiète de voir l'état du jeune homme empirer. Il se redresse prêt à se lever pour rejoindre sa meister.

« Ils sont partis depuis combien de temps? » Tsubaki baisse les yeux embêtée. Sa réponse ne va pas lui plaire.

« 2h. » Soul s'arrête dans son mouvement. Il regarde Tsubaki qui voit son regard se durcir. Il se recouche en se blottissant sous la couverture. Il la rabat même sur la tête pour ne plus voir ni la jeune fille, ni son meilleur ami, bien trop bruyant pour l'occasion.

« Foutez le camps. » Le message est clair net et précis. Courageusement la maitresse de maison par procuration tente de raisonner son ami.

« Soul, tu devrais prendre quelque chose pour ta fièvre. » Elle s'approche pour découvrir sa tête. Le regard qu'il lui jette est clairement agressif. Elle bat en retraite rapidement. Elle a eu du mal à se faire à son physique atypique au départ. Mais à force d'être avec Maka, elle a fini par si habituer. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, il lui fait clairement peur à présent. Elle retourne se terrer dans la cuisine attendre le retour de la meister avec impatience pendant que Black Star joue bruyamment aux jeux vidéo au pied du canapé.

Soul sort de la torpeur dans laquelle il est plongé par le drap qui est enlevé de son visage. Il ne veut pas se rendormir tant que sa meister n'est pas rentrée. Il reprend la couverture et la remet sur sa tête toujours de mauvaise humeur. On le lui enlève une nouvelle fois et il sent la colère monter.

« Foutez-moi la paix. »

« Soul arrête tes gamineries, c'est pas cool. » Il se tourne brusquement pour faire face à sa meister. Il la dévisage pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Elle ne semble pas être blessée. Elle lui rend son regard plein d'intensité et lui touche le front. « Ta fièvre a monté. » Son ton est clairement réprobateur. Elle le regarde un peu inquiète. « Prends un comprimé. »

« Non. » Il répond plus par réflexe que par réel désaccord.

« Soul. » Il prend le verre et le comprimé qui s'est matérialisé dans les mains de sa meister. Cette dernière se tourne vers son amie. « Merci Tsubaki, je prends le relais. Ramène ton boulet s'il te plait.» Elle montre Black Star très excité au pied du canapé. Tsubaki récupère son meister, prend ses affaires et sort rapidement. Il n'y a vraiment que Maka pour le gérer. La jeune fille en question met un linge sur le front de son patient et va dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Elle épluche les pommes de terre quand elle sent deux bras l'enlacer par derrière et une joue se poser sur sa tête. Ils restent ainsi un long moment, avec pour seul bruit celui de la pomme de terre perdant sa peau. Maka finit par rompre le silence.

« Désolée pour Tsubaki et Black Star. Je savais que ça ne te plairais pas mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. » Il sert un peu plus son étreinte.

«Tu aurais pu me réveiller. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise Soul, tu avais besoin de dormir. »

« Ne va pas seule en mission. » Son ton est badin mais son étreinte, forte. Elle ne relève pas. Sa réaction n'est pas une surprise. Il n'a pas envie de bouger et elle le laisse faire quelques minutes.

« Soul va te recoucher. Tu seras mieux. » Il obéit à contrecœur. Il écoute les bruits de sa meister préparant le repas.

Soul se réveille toujours dans son canapé au milieu de la nuit. Il se sent mieux. Il a pu manger quelques heures plus tôt avec Maka et regarder le film avec elle. Enfin, une partie seulement, il est tombé de fatigue au milieu du film à peu près. Il se souvient vaguement d'une main se promenant dans ses cheveux. Il ouvre les yeux dans le salon plongé dans l'obscurité totale. Son mal de crâne a complètement disparu et pour ce qu'il peut en juger sa fièvre aussi. Il remue un peu mais il sent quelque chose de lourd sur le canapé qui entrave ses mouvements. Il avance à tâtons et découvre les cheveux de sa meister. Il allume la lampe qu'elle utilise normalement pour lire. Elle a la tête sur ses bras sur le rebord du canapé et le reste du corps sur le sol. Soul la secoue avec douceur.

« Souul? »

« Tu seras mieux dans un lit. » Il prononce cette phrase comme une vengeance personnelle. Maka est trop fatiguée pour relever mais sourit de voir son arme reprendre du poil de la bête. Elle se frotte les yeux pour se réveiller.

« Tu vas mieux? »

« Oui. Vas dormir dans ton lit. » Elle se lève presque automatiquement et part dans sa chambre. Lui par flemme se retourne sur le canapé et se rendort. Avant de rejoindre Morphée, il se dit qu'en fait, il l'aurait bien tirée contre lui pour dormir avec elle dans ses bras. Il se promet d'y penser la prochaine fois. Ce qu'il peut être bête parfois.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	11. La fin d'une vie, début d'une autre:Soma

Chapitre corrigé. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Maka regarde la salle de classe d'un air absent. Cela fait une demi-heure que le cours a commencé et elle n'a rien écouté, absolument rien. Elle est inquiète. Elle a de violentes migraines depuis plusieurs jours et cela la préoccupe de plus en plus. Pour le moment, ce n'est jamais arrivé à des instants importants mais cela pourrait devenir le cas et se transformer en réel handicape. Elle refuse que Soul soit à nouveau blessé par sa faute, à cause de ses faiblesses. Elle sait qu'elle devrait aller voir Stein mais c'est quand même un savant fou de dissection et il n'est jamais simple de lui rendre visite. Elle soupire avant de se concentrer enfin sur le cours. Ça parle de lecture d'âme. Son esprit se remet immédiatement à vagabonder. Elle a déjà atteint ce niveau de connaissance depuis longtemps, ça ne changera pas grand-chose qu'elle écoute ou non son professeur.<p>

En fin de journée, elle a pris une décision. Elle va commencer par en parler à Soul ce soir. Maka estime qu'il a le droit d'être au courant en tant qu'arme. Elle le rejoint à la sortie des cours sans se presser, sachant où elle va le retrouver. Ils doivent s'entrainer au combat ce soir, ils auront tout le temps de parler qu'elle désire. Elle retrouve l'albinos mais s'arrête sur le chemin avant de l'atteindre. Il est appuyé sur sa moto dans une position qu'il semble juger cool. Il parle avec un air séducteur à une jeune fille qui le regarde en gloussant apparemment sous le charme. Elle est plutôt jolie et Maka note immédiatement qu'elle a une âme particulièrement lumineuse. La meister décide d'attendre quelques minutes que Soul finissent son numéro. Elle se colle à un mur un livre dans ses mains pour passer le temps. Kid s'approche d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne devais pas t'entrainer ? » Sans décrocher les yeux du livre, elle montre le couloir perpendiculaire. Kid suit son doigt. « Oh! C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de succès ces derniers temps. » Elle relève la tête pour lui faire enfin face. Il pouffe rire par anticipation à cause de sa grimace.

« Ça ne me dérangerais pas s'il ne ramenait pas ces conquêtes chaque soir. » Kid sourit avec douceur en réponse.

« Il ne les ramène que les soirs où nous sortons. » Elle referme son livre vivement. Elle aime bien discuter avec Kid. Il est calme, responsable. Sauf en présence d'asymétrie. Ou de Soul, de Black Star et d'alcool fort.

« Et bien, vous sortez trop souvent. » Le jeune garçon ne s'y trompe pas, il sait qu'il y a aucune agressivité dans ces mots. C'est plus par principe qu'elle grogne.

« On a 22 ans, Maka. On est des adultes. » Elle se met à pouffer.

« Avant peut-être mais pas après avoir bu une bouteille de vodka. » Elle faiit référence à un triste événement dans son appartement où elle est tombée sur les trois garçons en train de chanter un répertoire de chansons enfantines assez remarquables. Kid se frotte l'arête du nez pour exprimer sa gêne.

« Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, ne pas remettre sur le tapis ce sujet douloureux ? » Elle rit à nouveaux. Soul les rejoint à cet instant.

« Et bien Kid, tu dragues Maka. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire. » Kid le regarde avec un air goguenard.

« Je ne la drague pas, on discute. En attendant, que tu finisses tes propres affaires. Elle est charmante, soit dit en passant. » Soul affiche un sourire satisfait. Maka se demande comment Tsubaki peut laisser Black Star sortir avec eux. Sa confiance aveugle en son petit ami la dépasse complètement. Elle secoue la tête en écoutant vaguement les deux hommes parler avec enthousiasme des attributs féminins de la nouvelle conquête de Soul. Elle était habituée à ce type de conversation. Pour être exacte, l'appartement leurs servaient pratiquement de QG. Quand elle en a assez, elle fuit à la bibliothèque ou chez Tsubaki. Elle se pose à nouveau contre le mur, son livre ouvert sachant qu'ils vont avoir besoin de plusieurs minutes pour tarir le sujet. Soul finit par s'intéresser à la jeune fille.

« Maka. » Elle le dévisage en réponse. A voir son visage gêné, il veut sauter l'entrainement. Ce n'est pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière. Mais, elle sait qu'il se rattrapera. Il était toujours là quand il le faut. Elle hoche la tête.

« Bonne soirée, Soul. Tâches de ne pas faire trop de bruit. » Elle insiste lourdement sur le dernier mot. Certaines de ses conquêtes peuvent se montrer particulièrement bruyantes. Elle s'éloigne sans se retourner. Le keshin étant vaincu depuis des années. Leur travail principal consiste à stopper les sorcières qui deviennent ingérables. Soul en tant que Death Scythe et Maka en tant que meister à trois étoiles n'ont aucun problème à réussir les missions. Pendant quelques temps, il a été question de les séparer mais l'incompatibilité de l'un comme de l'autre avec un nouveau partenaire a fait renoncer à ce projet. Maka s'arrête sur le chemin du retour. Peut-être qu'il serait mieux d'aller voir Stein ce soir, finalement. Elle sent les prémisses de la douleur réapparaître et elle a besoin de trouver un traitement si elle veut passer une nuit décente. Elle prend la direction du labo, la mort dans l'âme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle est mal à l'aise assise sur le bord de la table d'opération. Stein vient de l'ausculter sans un mot. Il est maintenant penché sur des notes et semble réfléchir. Elle se demande, s'il l'a oublié et elle finit par se racler la gorge.

«Maka, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. » Elle le regarde les sourcils froncés. « Tes douleurs vont empirer à chaque fois que tu utiliseras ton âme. Elle atteint sa limite. Tu l'as déjà poussé plus loin que n'importe quelle mortelle. Si tu continus ainsi, tu ne survivras pas longtemps. La folie la fortement abimée. » Elle le dévisage, incrédule. Elle sent son souffle lui manquer.

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Je suis désolé. » Il n'a pas l'air très désolé. Elle a l'impression que le sol s'écroule sous ses pieds.

« Mais, je ne sais faire que ça. Je sais seulement me battre et tuer. »

« Je vais en informer Shinigami. Ce n'est pas raisonnable dans ton état. Tu cours à ta mort. » Elle sent le désespoir monter et elle lutte pour retenir ses larmes. Ses yeux cherchent frénétiquement un point auquel se raccrocher mais sans succès.

« Je suis une meister. C'est normal de mourir tôt. » Stein soupire.

« Maka soit raisonnable. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? » Elle le fixe avec l'espoir fou qu'il lui ait fasse une mauvaise blague.

« Je pense que tu pourrais enseigner et faire des recherches. J'ai besoin d'une assistante pour étudier certaine chose et je pense que tu seras la personne la plus amène à le faire. » Elle ferme les yeux. « Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer de voie. »

« Et Soul ? » Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

« Il sera mis sur des missions moins délicates mais il continuera à se battre. » Elle soupire.

« Je m'en serais voulu de l'empêcher de faire ce pour quoi il a travaillé si dur. » Il l'observe avec surprise. Il vient de lui apprendre qu'elle va perdre tout ce pourquoi elle s'entraine depuis des années et tout ce qui l'inquiète une fois le choc passé, c'est son arme. Il l'étudie de longues minutes. Il voit combien cette décision lui coûte. « Très bien. Quelle est la première mission chef ? » Il la dévisage. Elle restera digne et fera ce qu'on lui demande. Il voit pourtant avec tristesse qu'une lueur s'est éteinte dans ses yeux. Elle perd sa raison de vivre et il va lui falloir du temps pour retrouver ses marques.

« Tu devrais en parler avec les autres. »

« Non. » Il la regarde surpris. C'est la première fois qu'il la voit perdre son calme depuis le début de l'entretien. « S'il vous plait ne leurs dite rien. Ils n'en n'ont pas besoin. »

« Ils s'en apercevront. » Un petit sourire triste apparaît au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Pas tout de suite, je serais toujours plongée dans mes bouquins. Ça ne changera pas.»

« Comme tu veux. » Il espère sincèrement qu'elle se trompe. Ce n'est pas sain dans son état de rester à l'écart. Il lui donne un sujet de recherche qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de traiter et elle sort. Il n'est pas dupe. Il sait qu'elle a subit un gros choc. Il en a vue d'autre dans la même situation. Des soldats ayant perdus un membre par exemple. La plupart des gens qu'il a rencontrés y ont fait face avec moins de courage que la jeune fille. Il soupire en espérant qu'elle réussira à passer cette épreuve. Il souhaite également qu'elle ne la surmonte pas seule. Il s'approche du miroir pour en parler à Shinigami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka ouvre enfin la porte de son l'appartement. Il est vide à son plus grand soulagement. Elle entre dans sa chambre et laisse sa tristesse la submerger. Elle s'effondre en larme sur le sol. C'est un coup dur pour elle. Elle s'est toujours sentie inférieure à Black Star et Kid. Cette nouvelle lui prouve qu'elle a raison. Elle ne mérite pas Soul. Maka réfléchit de longues minutes à ce qu'elle va faire. Elle pourrait n'en faire qu'à sa tête et continuer le combat. Elle sait pourtant que ça ne serait pas responsable de sa part et qu'elle ne peut pas se le permettre. La meister lit le sujet que lui a donné Stein au travers des larmes qui brouillent sa vue. Elle fera ce qu'on attend d'elle. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait de toute façon. Elle retrouve un peu de constance en essuyant ses yeux et en respirant profondément. Brusquement, sa porte de chambre s'ouvre violemment.

« Maka !» Soul regarde sa meister assise par terre, les yeux rouges. Son ancienne meister pense Maka. Des larmes se remettent à couler sur ses joues à peine sèches des précédentes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » Elle hoquète. Soul tombe à côté d'elle pour la prend dans ses bras.

« J'ai senti que ça n'allait pas. Mon rôle est de protéger ma meister. » D'habitude, ce genre de phrase rassure Maka mais pas aujourd'hui. Cela la plonge dans une terreur sans nom. Elle se doute qu'à présent, il n'aura plus de raison de rester avec elle, avec la planche à pain comme il dit si souvent. Elle en a conscience. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire si vite. Elle a déjà perdu son job, elle ne veut pas perdre Soul en plus. Le jeune homme ressert son étreinte incapable de comprendre la panique qui s'empare de la jeune fille. Il faut plusieurs minutes à Maka pour reprendre le dessus. Soul desserre un peu ses bras pour la regarder avec des yeux pleins de compassion.

« Ça va mieux? » Elle essuie maladroitement de ses mains les vestiges des larmes sur ses joues

« Oui, désolée d'avoir gâché ta soirée. » Il fait son sourire si typique.

« T'inquiètes, ma meister passera toujours avant n'importe quelle fille. » Son visage se décompose une nouvelle fois et Soul s'inquiet à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »,Elle murmure, incapable d'annoncer la nouvelle à voix haute.

« Tu es libre. » Soul fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi? »

« Tu es libre. » Elle le dit haut et fort, cette fois-ci. Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Soul. Il lui essuie de son pouce les dernières larmes qui se sont frayées un chemin.

« Je suis libre de quoi? »

« De moi. » Soul la regarde désemparé.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je... Je suis allée voir Stein aujourd'hui. J'avais des migraines. » Soul lui laisse le temps de trouver ses mots, il sent qu'elle en a besoin. Il la blottit juste un peu plus contre lui pour lui rappeler qu'il est là. « Je ne peux plus faire de mission. »

« Quoi? » Il regarde le visage de la jeune fille. Elle a fermé les yeux pour ne pas avoir à faire face.

« Il m'a dit que si je continuais, je n'y survivrais pas. » Elle ouvre les yeux. « Mais, tu continueras les missions comme avant. Moi, je donnerais des cours et je ferais des recherches pour Stein. » Elle affiche un sourire qui n'est pas sincère et Soul la regarde avec inquiétude. C'est un vrai coup dur pour elle et il comprend le désarroi dans lequel elle est plongée. C'est un vrai choc pour lui aussi.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé des migraines ? »

« Je ne trouvais pas le bon moment. » Elle s'éloigne de Soul ce qui le contrarie. « Merci, d'avoir toujours était là. Tu devrais y aller, la jeune fille doit s'impatienter. » Elle s'incline légèrement devant lui et va dans la cuisine. Son cœur est apaisé à présent. Elle entend la porte d'entrer claquer derrière elle. Soul doit avoir rejoint sa dulcinée d'un soir. Elle l'entend à nouveau un quart d'heure plus tard quand elle finit de préparer le repas.

« Soul, tu as oublié quelque chose. » Il s'assoit à la table de la cuisine la tête sur ses bras.

« J'ai faim. » Elle le regarde avec surprise.

« Oh, mais et euh... »

« Je suis allé lui dire que j'avais autre chose de plus important à faire ce soir. » Maka le regarde de longues minutes avant de finir par hausser les épaules. Il fait bien ce qu'il veut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils sont dans le canapé. Soul regarde la télé et sa meister s'est endormie à ses côtés. Il l'attire vers lui et lui pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Il la couvre et la regarde avec un air indéchiffrable. Les prochains jours vont être durs à vivre, surtout pour elle. Il espère qu'il n'aura pas de mission trop tôt pour ne pas avoir à se séparer d'elle. L'entendre parler de mort l'a profondément choqué. Plus, qu'il ne pourra jamais l'admettre. Il va également falloir qu'il trouve une raison pour continuer à trainer dans ses pattes. Il a une petite idée à ce sujet. Il lui caresse la joue avec douceur et elle grogne dans son sommeil. Il faudra qu'il attende un peu, elle réfléchit tellement qu'elle pourrait se mettre en tête que c'est de la pitié ou un autre sentiment tout aussi nul sur son échelle de cool attitude. Il l'embrasse sur le front délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il ne la laissera pas s'éloigner. Il ne sera jamais libre tant qu'il s'agira d'elle.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt<p> 


	12. Maka et Kid : MakaxKid !

Un One-shot KidxMaka.

Chapitre corrigé.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Kid regarde Maka de loin. Elle plaisante avec Soul comme souvent et elle sourit. Kid a remarqué qu'elle sourit souvent quand elle est avec lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Il aime la voir heureuse. Il a conscience qu'il ressent des sentiments particuliers pour elle mais Il sait aussi que Soul aime profondément la jeune fille et il s'est promis de ne pas intervenir pas dans leur histoire. Lui est un Dieu et quand il héritera des pouvoirs de son père, le temps s'arrêtera pour lui. Il ne vieillira plus et elle si. Il sera tellement accaparé par ses responsabilités qu'il ne pourrait même plus la voir, lui consacrer le temps qu'elle mérite. Il n'est pas suffisamment égocentrique pour lui imposer ça. Il espère juste qu'elle va trouver quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle et la rendre heureuse. Soul sait bien le faire et Kid lui fait entièrement confiance sur ce point. La jeune fille de ses pensées s'approche avec souplesse de la table où il est installé. Elle s'assoie comme si de rien n'était et discute avec lui des dernières recherches qu'elle a fait. Il l'écoute, charmé. Sa voix et son rire le séduisent chaque jour un peu plus. Pour couronner le tout, elle est parfaitement symétrique ce qui ne gâche rien. Il ne peut retenir un sourire à cette idée. La voix de Maka le sort de ses pensées.<p>

« Kid, ça va? » Il plonge ses yeux dans les grands yeux verts de la jeune fille qui le dévisage avec inquiétude. Kid s'empresse de la rassurer.

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle n'insiste pas mais Kid voit qu'elle doute de ses mots.

« Ok. » Elle repart dans ses explications et Kid se laisse de nouveau envahir par ses pensées. Il a pris conscience de ses sentiments pour elle petit à petit. C'est quelqu'un de fiable et de responsable. Il aime sa personnalité et échanger avec elle sur ses sujets d'étude. Il se débrouille pour se retrouver plus souvent auprès d'elle-même s'il ne tente aucune approche. Il sait que la bibliothèque est un endroit particulièrement efficace pour ça d'autant plus parce que Soul n'y met quasiment jamais les pieds. Il profite alors de sa compagnie mais sans plus. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'en attendre plus.

A nouveau, il est ramené à la réalité par la jeune fille. Leurs mains se frôlent et elle s'excuse. Il fait mine de rien mais il apprécie toujours ces contacts impromptus. Leurs séances de travail prend fin et il réalise qu'il doit lui dire au-revoir. Soul l'attend dehors comme d'habitude. L'arme fait un signe au fils du Shinigami avant de guider sa meister jusqu'à sa moto. Kid constate à nouveau combien Soul l'aime sincèrement, c'est visible pour n'importe qui. Il soupire et prend la direction du manoir pour rejoindre ses deux armes et sœurs de cœur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid s'approche de la salle de classe en étant plongé dans ses pensées. Il se demande si le tableau de l'entrée était vraiment bien droit lorsqu'il est parti ce matin. Il n'en est pas sûr et ça l'inquiète. Il se heurte à un jeune garçon qui le regarde d'abord avec un air mauvais. Quand il réalise à qu'il fait face, il se dégonfle et part rapidement en s'excusant à n'en plus finir. Kid regarde avec désapprobation la poule mouillée s'éloigner avant de s'intéresser à la raison de l'attroupement devant lui. Il découvre Soul appuyé contre un casier en train de draguer une jeune fille. Elle ne semble pas farouche et quand il prend ses cheveux, elle le laisse faire en rougissant légèrement. Il est plus que visible que Soul est content de son effet. Kid a l'impression de plonger sous une douche froide. De quel droit, il pouvait faire ça à Maka. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se dépêche de rejoindre sa salle de classe pour aider la meister certainement atterrée.

Il la découvre assise à sa place habituelle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Kid suppose qu'elle n'est pas au courant. Il s'assoie à la place qu'occupe normalement l'albinos et elle se tourne vers lui avec surprise en sortant son nez d'un des gros livres poussiéreux qu'elle traine en permanence. Elle l'interpelle sans prendre la peine de cacher sa stupeur.

« Kid? » Il ne sait pas trop par où commencer.

« Oui, je viens de voir Soul,... » Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui est surpris quand elle se met à pouffer de rire.

« Je lui ai conseillé de ne pas le faire en journée. C'était couru d'avance. »Elle continu à pouffer et Kid se sent dépassé. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il sursaute quand une main se pose sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma place, Kid? » Ce dernier lève le nez pour faire face à Soul. Kid lui répond sans être sûr des mots à employer.

« Je parle avec ta meister pendant que tu dragues des filles. » Maka se remet à rire de plus belle et Soul se cache les yeux en rougissant sérieusement. Il parle sur un ton dépité.

« Tu l'as vue ? » Le Shinigami lui répond en tentant de comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Difficile de passer à côté. » Maka enchaine sur la remarque pertinente de Kid.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai conseillé d'attendre la fin des cours, Soul. » La faux démoniaque reprend son ton sérieux en fixant la jeune fille.

« Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas pu te ramener à la maison. » Kid se lève et Soul en profite pour reprendre sa place. Maka continue à discuter avec lui.

« Soul, j'aurais pu attendre un peu. Et puis, si tu as une petite amie, tu ne pourras pas me raccompagner chaque soir. Il faudra faire avec. » Soul s'affale sur la table et Kid suit la conversation sans trop comprendre. Il répond à sa meister sur un ton boudeur.

« Ça ne me plait pas. C'est tout. » Maka le regarde Soul en souriant avant de reporter son attention vers Stein qui vient d'entrer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les garçons sont sur le terrain de basket et cela fait une demi-heure que Black Star harcèle Soul à propos de sa nouvelle copine. Kid n'y tient plus et demande quelques explications à son tour.

« Et, Maka? » Soul fait rebondir le ballon sans cacher son agacement.

« Quoi Maka? » Kid ne sait pas comment dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur mais finit par décider d'aller droit au but.

« Je pensais juste que tu l'aimais. » Soul fait rebondir le ballon sur le sol à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, il dévisage Kid et lui répond avec un air méfiant.

« C'est le cas et je continuerais à veiller sur elle. Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, Kid. » Obstinément, Kid répète les mêmes mots.

« Je pensais que tu l'aimais. » Kid est content d'avoir réussi à garder un ton neutre. Soul tire et marque un panier. Black hurle au scandale en se roulant sur le sol. L'arme se tourne vers le fils du Shinigami et essaye de répondre à ses questions.

« Je l'aime sincèrement mais ce n'est pas un amour de passion, plus de raison. Je la vois comme une petite sœur, je crois. Peut-être quelques choses de légèrement différent. Les relations arme-meister sont toujours compliquées. » Il réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'un jour, Ox et Harvard vont être en couple? » Kid le regard avec surprise.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Pourtant, tu es d'accord pour dire qu'ils ont une relation étrange? »

« Oui, si on veut... »Kid commence à comprendre où il veut en venir.

« Et bien pour Maka et moi, c'est la même chose. Je suis incapable de dire qui de Maka ou de ma petite amie est le plus important à mes yeux. Maka ne me met pas d'ultimatum comme tu as pu le voir ce matin. Et ma copine... » Il regarde Black Star qui ne s'est toujours pas remis du panier mis en traitre par Soul. « ...Elle devra s'y faire. » Kid observe un instant Soul qui se débat avec ses sentiments. Kid arrache le ballon des mains de Seoul et le regarde droit dans les yeux. La faux démoniaque lui fait face avec un air interrogateur.

« Et, si je prends le relais de temps en temps avec Maka, tu en penses quoi ? » Soul lève un sourcil.

« Tu le fais déjà quand elle est à la bibliothèque. Et je t'en remercie, je n'aime pas quand elle reste seule.» Kid sourit doucement. Il met à son tour un panier aux grands désarrois de Black Star. Il dévisage Soul avec un visage excessivement sérieuse avant de reprendre.

« Je veux dire, plus souvent. » Soul fronce les sourcils.

« Tu veux sortir avec Maka? » Kid se sent brusquement moins sûr de lui.

« Elle a quelqu'un d'autre en vue? » Soul semble mal à l'aise mais prend quand même la peine de lui répondre.

« Pas que je sache, ça me fait juste … bizarre. Mais, je crois que je pourrais m'y faire. » Il sourit à Kid, un sourire menaçant. « Par contre, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te jure que Dieu ou pas, tu finiras en petit morceau. »

« Je te fais confiance pour ça. » Ils se remettent à jouer correctement laissant Black Star gagner pour qu'il se taise quelques minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Kid regarde la jolie meister récupérer ses affaires hâtivement. Il n'est pas sûr de faire le bon choix mais il sent qu'il faut qu'il le fasse pour passer à autre chose. Il a vraiment envie de vivre quelque chose de spéciale avec la jeune fille blonde. Il s'est arrangé avec Soul qui a accepté d'être avec sa petite amie pour la soirée. Quand elle le sent s'approcher, elle se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Kid. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? »

« Je voulais te proposer de te raccompagner. Ce sera toujours plus agréable que pour faire la route seule.» Elle réfléchit quelques minutes avant de lui répondre.

« C'est vrai que Soul sort avec Alex, ce soir. C'est vraiment une chouette fille, tu sais. » Kid lui rend un sourire chaleureux. Il aurait pu la conduire chez elle avec Belzébuth mais comme il voulait profiter de cet instant le plus longtemps possible, il choisit de l'accompagner à pied. Maka enchaine indifférente à la tempête qui a lieu dans l'esprit de Kid. « Ça me va mais je dois m'arrêter à la bibliothèque en chemin. » Kid en est enchanté, ils resteront un peu plus longtemps ensemble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Ils sont dans une rue à quelques mètres de chez elle quand Kid décide de se lancer.

« Maka ? » Le ton incertain du jeune Dieu, alerte immédiatement la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kid, il y a un problème ? » Il lui prend la main et elle le dévisage avec surprise. Ses grands yeux verts grands ouverts le font chavirer.

« J'aimerais te poser une question. » La tension monte auprès des deux adolescents.

« Je t'écoute. » Elle attend patiemment. Kid ne sait pas trop par quoi commencer. Il détaille son visage pour se donner du courage. Il a un moment d'absence en fixant ses lèvres et il finit par céder à une pulsion qu'il retient depuis des mois. Il l'embrasse sans rien dire. Il s'éloigne surpris de s'être laissé aller. Elle le dévisage avec stupeur. Il l'a clairement pris par surprise. Il se sent gêné et ne sait trop quoi faire. Il marmonne.

« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » Il baisse la tête, furieux contre lui-même. « Je te raccompagne et je te laisse en paix. » Il attend une réponse, n'importe quoi. Au bout de longues minutes, elle prend enfin la parole.

« Kid? » Il lève la tête toujours dans ses petits souliers. Il est surpris de sentir des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et il regarde Maka avec incrédulité. Elle affiche un sourire qu'il n'a encore jamais vue, même pas pour Soul. Elle s'éloigne en marche arrière les mains derrière son dos. « A demain. » Elle s'éloigne en sautillant vers son appartement. Kid reste figé dans la rue pendant plusieurs minutes. Il affiche un sourire satisfait et prend la direction du manoir. Il est pressé d'être demain.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	13. Dans quelques années : MakaxSoul

Chapitre corrigé : bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul est assis dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Sa jambe remue nerveusement.<p>

« Oui, cheval, Papa. » Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre ce que veux la petite fille sur ses genoux. Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère. Il comprend comment Spirit a pu devenir gaga avec sa propre fille. Maka se fiche souvent de son côté guimauve quand il est avec sa princesse. La porte s'ouvre et il bondit, sa fille dans ses bras. Un médecin ressort avec un vieux monsieur. Il grogne et se rassoit. « Maman? »

« Elle va arriver. » Il lui fait un sourire réconfortant en chassant une mèche de son visage. Elle rigole et commence à jouer avec ses dents. Soul ne comprend pas la fascination qu'elle a pour ses canines pointues. Il suppose que ça doit venir de sa mère. « Arrêtes. » La petite se remet à rire. Il est difficile d'avoir de l'autorité quand on a un doigt dans la bouche et qu'on essaye de parler. Il grogne et elle comprend le message. La mine boudeuse qu'affiche sa fille en réponse, l'amuse. Pas autant que celle de sa mère mais elle est en bonne position. Son esprit est ramené à sa femme et il redevient nerveux. Il sert un peu plus l'étreinte sur son petit bout. La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois et Maka en sort cette fois-ci. Elle a l'air détendu. Le médecin lui serre la main et elle se tourne vers Soul et sa fille. Cette dernière saute des bras de son père pour courir rejoindre sa mère. Soul la rattrape avant qu'elle ne saute sur Maka.

« Doucement, tornado. » La petite glousse avec bonheur avant de tendre les bras vers sa mère. Maka tend à son tour les mains pour la récupérer. « Tu es sûre ? » Elle regarde la mine soucieuse de son arme en poussant un soupire.

« Oui, Soul. Donnes la moi. » Il soupire et la petite se réfugie avec plaisir dans les bras de sa mère. Elle s'endort instantanément se laissant complètement aller contre elle. Soul se frotte l'arrière de la tête en observant la scène avec perplexité.

« Il y a même pas une minute, elle bondissait partout. »

« Elle devait sentir ta nervosité, il est tard. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? »

« Que tu t'inquiétais trop. »

« Maka. » Il reprend la petite fille des bras de sa mère. Il en profite pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa femme. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » Elle grogne et prend une mine boudeuse comme leur fille un peu plus tôt. Il sourit intérieurement, il aime la voir comme ça. Ça lui donne envie de tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Vraiment tout.

« Que j'en fait trop et qu'il faut que je ralentisse. » Elle le récite comme une litanie. Soul la regarde avec un air sombre.

« Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. » Elle le regarde avec des yeux de chat suppliants.

« Il m'a mis en arrêt une semaine entière. Comment je vais faire pour les cours? »

« Pour les cours, je sais pas mais toi, tu vas te reposer. » Elle le regarde en ayant l'air un peu perdu. « T'inquiètes pas. » Il la guide à la voiture. La moto est réservée pour les missions, le reste du temps c'est une voiture. Soul a eu du mal à s'y faire mais avec la petite, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Maka s'assoit côté passager et il met la petite dans son fauteuil à l'arrière.

« Il faut passer à la pharmacie. »

« Pas de problème. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul couche sa fille. Il lui a fait la morale pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille et ne fatigue pas trop sa mère. La petite acquiesce visiblement déjà assoupie et laisse son père l'embrasser avant de s'endormir réellement. Il est inquiet pour Maka, elle a semblé dans les nuages toute la soirée. Il se demande si elle ne lui cache rien. La dernière fois, qu'elle est tombée dans les pommes sans raison apparente, elle était enceinte d'Hime. Il finit de ranger la cuisine avant de rejoindre sa femme. Elle est endormie sur le canapé. Il s'assoit sur l'accoudoir et lui caresse les cheveux avec douceurs. Elle ne remue même pas dans son sommeil. Il attrape l'ordonnance sur la table basse. Des somnifères. Seulement quelques comprimés mais suffisamment pour qu'il sache qu'elle a vraiment besoin de repos. Il essaiera de lui parler demain. Il la prend dans ses bras et se dirige vers la chambre parentale. Il la change et l'allonge confortablement. Il reste de longues minutes à passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne bouge pas, ne frémit même pas, complètement détendue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'homme de la maison apprécie le moment. Il est souvent en déplacement pour les missions et ne profite pas autant qu'il le voudrait de sa famille. Ils se sont demandés longtemps qui resterait avec la petite. Maka a eu la meilleur proposition de poste sur Shibusen ce qui les a poussé à prendre cette décision. Soul regrette sincèrement de ne plus être en permanence avec sa femme et de ne pas pouvoir voir Hime plus souvent. Kid l'a mis en congé le temps que Maka récupère. Il fait donc le petit déjeuné pour sa fille de quatre ans avec un plaisir évident. Elle arrive habillée et coiffée dans la cuisine. Elle court s'assoir pendant que Soul lui sert le petit déjeuné.

« Papa, elle est où maman? »

« Elle dort, encore. » Elle lève son nez de son assiette et affiche une mine soucieuse.

« Encore? »

« Je t'ai dit hier qu'elle devait se reposer. Tu as oublié.»

« Elle a fait des cauchemars? »

« Non, pourquoi? »

« Elle en fait souvent et elle appelle papa. » Il s'assoie face à sa fille, attentif à ce qu'elle lui dit.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, quand elle crie la nuit, j'ai droit de venir dormir avec elle alors j'aime bien… Mais, je n'aime pas quand elle appelle papa. » Soul regarde sa fille soucieux. Il finit par s'attendrir en la voyant se bagarrer avec sa cuillère et ses céréales. Il lui caresse la tête prenant garde à ne pas défaire les couettes de la petite fille. Maka arrive à cet instant, elle porte un short très court et un débardeur simple en coton.

« Maman. » Elle est accueillie avec un grand sourire par sa fille. Maka l'embrasse sur le front avant d'embrasser ensuite son mari qui la prend dans ses bras.

« Je ne voudrais pas te faire hurler dès le matin mais on discutera dès que j'aurais amené Hime à l'école. » Maka grogne mais se blottit un peu plus dans ces bras. Il l'enlace avec douceur. La petite rompt le charme entre ses parents avec toute son innocence d'enfant.

« Fini. » Soul reste en suspens quelques secondes. Il n'a pas envie de lâcher le corps chaud de sa femme blottit contre lui. Il se penche vers son oreille.

« Je reviens. » Elle hoche la tête et s'installe à table pour prendre le petit déjeuné.

Quand il revient, il entend le bruit de la douche. Il attend patiemment que sa femme sorte de la salle de bain. Elle le rejoint enfin et lui fait face, une robe d'été plutôt courte et ses cheveux encore mouillés cascadant sur ses épaules. Il a été rappelé en urgence suite au malaise de sa femme et revient d'une mission d'un mois loin de Shibusen. Il n'a pas pu fêter son retour dignement et la voir dans cette tenue ne l'aide pas à garder son sang-froid.

« Soul? » Il finit par sortir de sa transe. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Il attire la jeune femme sur ses genoux, elle se laisse faire peu farouche. Elle est face à lui à califourchon et Soul a collé son front au sien. Il passe ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux de longues minutes en silence.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis? Je sais que je suis loin et que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose mais je préfère savoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais, exactement ? »

« Tu fais des cauchemars. Je suppose que ton malaise est dû à un manque de sommeil. Ça explique également les somnifères. » Elle se rapproche un peu plus de lui.

« Je ne sais pas trop, je vois des images de combat. Toi qui combats. » Elle frissonne. « Tu étais blessé au niveau des côtes et d'autres keshins arrivaient... » Soul ouvre des yeux surpris. Il se souvient de cette scène la semaine dernière. C'est vraiment arrivé. Il resserre son étreinte.

« Tu te souviens d'autres cauchemars ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est plus très clair. Je me souviens d'une sorcière aux cheveux verts, elle était dans plusieurs cauchemars, plusieurs nuits de suites. » Soul avale sa salive. Une sorcière aux cheveux verts, Malicia. Il est sous le choc. Elle voit ce qu'il vit. Il réfléchit mais aucune solution ne lui vient à l'esprit. Il la câline et décide des priorités. D'abord, il la calme et fait en sorte qu'elle se repose et ensuite, il en parle à Kid. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il regrette la mort de Stein. Certes Kim était un excellent médecin et Maka une source de connaissance inépuisable mais ils leurs manquaient quelqu'un capable de faire des suppositions tordus dont il était le spécialiste. Il embrasse sa femme d'abord dans le cou puis sur les lèvres. Elle affiche un sourire qui le rassure. Il passe sa main sous sa robe et elle le laisse faire.

Il est adossé contre la fenêtre et regarde la vie qui s'écoule dehors. Sa belle est étendue nue sous les draps et semble dormir paisiblement. Il suppose qu'elle dormira sans cauchemar étant donné qu'il ne se bat pas. Il appelle Kid pour lui faire un retour. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

« Vous êtes pénibles tous les deux. » Soul ne sait pas quoi répondre. Kid continue toujours de mauvaise humeur. « Déjà que je ne peux te donner aucun meister à cause de ta longueur d'âme incontrôlable et maintenant ça. » Il reste silencieux quelques minutes. Il reprend calmé. « Elle va bien? »

« Oui, elle est juste très fatiguée. »

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui la fatigues trop ? » Soul sourit à l'allusion de son ami.

« Oui, Kid. La bonne nouvelle c'est que ça n'apparait que quand je suis dans une situation critique... »

« Tu es une Death Scythe Soul, je ne te mets pas sur des missions qu'on pourrait qualifier de promenade de santé. »

« Je sais, laisses moi finir. Cela n'arrive que lorsqu'elle dort. » Il entend Kid soupirer.

« Tu sous-entend qu'il faudrait se débrouiller pour que tu te retrouves dans ces situations compliquées en dehors de ses heures de sommeil. »

« Du moins, tant qu'on n'a pas une solution pour bloquer les visions. »

« Vous constituez un véritable casse-tête à gérer. » Il se tait un instant. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Explique la situation à Maka et demande lui de faire des recherches. »

« Très bien. » Kid laisse son rôle de meneur de côté et redevient l'ami qu'il a toujours été.

« Prends soin d'elle. »

« Comptes sur moi. »

« Nous passerons demain avec les filles. Liz a acheté des tonnes de fringues à Hime. »

« Ça me vas, elle devrait avoir récupéré un minimum d'ici-là. »

« Il faudrait qu'elle soit dans une forme olympique pour ce week-end, Black Star et Tsubaki rentre de mission eux aussi. »

« Bien reçu, je la préparerais psychologiquement à ça. » Kid rigole avant de raccrocher. Soul retourne dans la chambre vérifier que tout va bien. Elle dort toujours profondément. Il sourit avant de se poser dans le canapé. Enfin, une journée calme, ça fait des mois qu'il n'a pas pu en profiter.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p>

Cmoineko


	14. Le Fan club : SoulxKidxBlack Star

Chapitre corrigé. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul sort de la salle de classe pour chercher sa meister. Il est resté discuter avec Black Star et Kid et son estomac a décidé qu'il était plus que temps de manger. Il est déjà midi et demi, ils leurs restent une petite demi-heure pour atténuer leurs faims. Il s'engage en direction de la bibliothèque où il est quasiment sûr de la trouver. Il n'a pas fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'il la voit le rejoindre. Il n'est qu'à moitié surpris, elle a le don d'apparaitre quelques secondes après qu'il se soit mis à sa recherche. Il suppose que sa lecture de longueur d'âme n'y est pas pour rien. Il est enchanté à l'idée d'aller manger rapidement.<p>

« Maka. » Il tente attirer son attention mais remarque que bizarrement, elle a la tête dirigée vers le sol. Elle ne semble pas réagir beaucoup plus à sa voix. « Maka? » Elle s'avance vers lui mais en tanguant comme si elle était sous l'effet de la boisson. Elle finit par se caler contre un mur et arrête de bouger. « MAKA. » Soul se précipite vers elle. Kid et Black Star, restés dans la salle de classe, sortent précipitamment pour rejoindre leur ami alertés par le ton de sa voix. Soul rejoint sa meister et l'entend marmonner.

« Pas digne...non...soul. »

« Je suis là, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Il la sent vaciller et s'empresse de la soutenir pour éviter qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre. Black Star et Kid arrivent à son niveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Je sais pas, j'étais en train de le lui demander. » La jeune fille lève la tête et semble avoir des difficultés à se concentrer sur les garçons qui l'entourent. Elle s'accroche maladroitement à Soul avant de perdre connaissance. Il la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, s'asseyant à côté d'elle et la plaçant contre lui.

« Oh là, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Maka? » Il est anxieux, elle allait très bien ce matin. Il se relève, sa meister dans ses bras. « On va à l'infirmerie. » Kid et Black Star obéissent docilement aussi inquiet que lui.

Soul dépose la jeune fille sur le lit en attendant Stein. Il lui enlève sa veste et ses chaussures avant de la couvrir avec un drap. Elle parait juste endormie sa respiration paraissant sereine et régulière. La meister s'agite par intermittence mais retombe rapidement dans l'inconscience sans ouvrir les yeux. Kid pose une main sur l'épaule de Soul espérant lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

« Ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, elle ne semble pas souffrir. » Stein ouvre la porte et Soul lâche un soupire de soulagement.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » La faux démoniaque lui répond, la voix tendue pas l'émotion.

« C'est Maka, elle s'est évanouie brutalement. Elle n'était pas avec nous, on ne sait pas ce qui a pu se passer. » Stein fronce les sourcils en observant attentivement la jeune fille.

« Tends-lui le bras paume vers le haut. » Soul obéit avec délicatesse. Stein lui met un élastique et lui prend du sang. Le médecin fou l'examine rapidement à l'aide d'un microscope sur le bureau. Il grogne en pivotant sur sa chaise vers le lit et se lève. Il déboutonne rapidement le bas de la chemise de Maka pour observer son ventre. Deux énormes hématomes s'étalent sur son abdomen.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Soul regarde les marques sans comprendre. Stein touche les bleus avec douceur. Maka fait une grimace et par réflexe chasse sa main dans son inconscience. « Comment ça a pu…? » Kid prend la parole pour laisser le temps l'arme de se reprendre.

« Vous avez l'air de savoir ce que vous cherchiez. On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?» Stein s'assoit en regardant les adolescents. Il hésite. D'un côté cela permettrait de faire le ménage beaucoup plus vite parmi les étudiants mais ça risque d'être assez violent pour les coupables. Il hausse les épaules. Ça lui fera plus de patients à disséquer.

« Il y a un nouveau jeu en ce moment. Certains étudiants donne à boire à leurs proies sous un faux prétexte. Il y a de la drogue dissoute dans la boisson. Ensuite, il tabasse la victime qui ne pense plus clairement. Dans une école où on vous apprend à tuer, je suppose que c'est normal que vos jeux soient plus violents. » Il regarde Maka. « Elle a peu de marques, je pense qu'elle s'est défendue. C'est visible, elle combat encore la drogue. » Comme pour lui donner raison, Maka émerge très difficilement. Elle marmonne et s'agite dans un état de semi-conscience. Sa respiration s'accélère. Soul lui prend la main, inquiet de la voir s'agiter autant. Instinctivement, elle resserre l'étreinte de leurs mains. Stein lui pose une main sur le front. Il commence à parler d'une voix forte et hypnotique.

« Maka calme toi, tout va bien. Tout va bien. Respire. » Doucement, elle semble se calmer. Stein continue plusieurs minutes avant d'être vraiment satisfait. Il se tourne vers les garçons. « Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste plongée dans l'inconscience pour le moment, elle récupérera plus vite. Dans deux heures tout au plus, je pense qu'elle réussira à reprendre complètement le dessus. » Il regarde les adolescents qui affichent une mine plus sombre les uns des autres.

« C'est pas drôle comme jeu. » Black Star est le premier à prendre la parole sur un ton boudeur. Kid poursuit pendant que Soul reboutonne la chemise de sa meister et la couvre du drap.

« Vous savez quoi? »

« C'est très récent. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un élève, Lius Drag qui fournit les élèves. Nous n'avons pas pu nous pencher plus sur le sujet pour le moment. » Soul se relève et se dirige vers la porte.

« On va le faire. » Les deux autres le suivent un léger sourire aux lèvres. Stein songe en les regardant sortir que les coupables sont soit très stupides, soit suicidaires. Il vérifie une dernière fois sa patiente avant de se mettre en quête de son prochain sujet d'expérience.

En se dirigeant vers la salle d'entrainement où a lieu le cours du dénommé Drag, ils tombent sur Tsubaki, Liz et Patty. La calme arme ninja met un point d'honneur à leur rappeler leurs programme de l'après-midi.

« Le cours va commencer. »

« On sèche. » Black Star est enjoué à l'idée d'aller se défouler sur des crétins. Tsubaki les regarde avec un air dubitatif.

« Mais..., tous les trois? » Soul s'arrête à peine devant elle, pressé de faire face à l'étudiant. Black Star se lance à sa poursuite, inquiet à l'idée que Soul soit le seul à s'amuser. Kid regarde Tsubaki qui les regarde partir avec les sourcils froncés.

« Oui, on a quelque chose à régler. »

« Maka? » Elle pose la question avec un regard inquiet. Il la regarde surpris qu'elle ait deviné si vite.

« Oui, comment tu sais? »

« Vous semblez tous les trois sur la même longueur d'onde mais Soul à l'air d'être le plus furieux de groupe. Sans compter qu'elle n'est pas là alors que le cours commence dans cinq minutes. Elle va bien »

« Rien de grave, elle récupère à l'infirmerie. Elle n'a que quelques hématomes. »

« Quelqu'un a blessé Maka? » Kid se tourne vers son arme avec un regard rassurant. Cette dernière semble choquée par l'idée avancée par son meister.

« Un nouveau jeu a priori. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura d'autres victimes. Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils ne perdent le contrôle. » Il court rejoindre ses amis, laissant les filles en plan. Tsubaki se tourne vers les sœurs Thompson.

« On ferait mieux d'aller en cours pour prendre des notes. » Liz entre la première dans la salle de classe.

« Pour que tu prennes des notes, moi je me fais les ongles. »

« Comme tu veux Liz. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop faire de dégâts. »

« N'y compte pas trop. »

Kid retrouve rapidement ses amis et observe Sid qui regarde la scène, dépité. Soul tient un garçon contre le mur sa lame pointée sur sa gorge. Vue le visage tuméfié de l'adolescent c'est Black Star qui a mis la main dessus en premier. Les élèves regardent le spectacle donné par leurs ainés avec beaucoup de crainte. Sid se tourne vers Kid.

« Tu m'expliques? »

« Stein nous a autorisé à démanteler ceux qui sont à l'origine du nouveau jeu. »

« Et, pourquoi tant de violence? »

« Maka est la dernière victime. » Sid soupire. Ils sont peut-être puissants mais surprotecteurs les uns envers les autres. Il est stupide de s'attaquer à un membre de l'équipe, qui que ce soit il s'expose forcément à un retour de flamme.

« Lius, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais répond leurs qu'on puisse reprendre le cours normalement. »

« Mais, mais... » Kid s'approche.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont demandé mais j'aimerais savoir à qui tu as vendu la drogue. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Nous non plus, on ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est endormie avec tout un tas de bleu. » Il dévisage Soul avec effroi et prononce le mot non en silence. « Et bien, si. Je pense que tu as compris. » L'adolescent comprend rapidement que c'est une question de survie et il donne les noms de trois garçons. Kid note les noms avant de sortir de la salle, suivit de Black Star. Soul le tient un moment avant de se décider à bouger.

« Ne recommences pas. »

« Non, non, je vous promets, je ne savais que c'était elle. Je ne le leurs aurais jamais vendu, je vous le jure. » Soul le lâche et il tombe sur sa fierté.

« Crétin. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul, Black Star et Kid ont fait irruption dans plusieurs cours afin d'interrogés les deux premiers noms de la liste. Pour être exacte, ils ont agressé le premier et le deuxième leur a donné d'une main tremblante les pilules qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'utilisé. Ils sont faces au dernier à présent et bien décidé à découvrir la vérité. Black Star le tient par la gorge à quelques centimètres du sol. C'est Kid qui mène les interrogatoires étant le plus calme de trois. Soul les regarde faire en rongeant son frein.

« Pourquoi as-tu agressée Maka? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Les pilules. » Il les regarde les uns après les autres sincèrement surpris.

« Black Star lâche le. Donc, tu en as fait quoi des pilules? »

« C'est une fille sur qui j'ai des vues qui me les a demandé. Je pensais que ça me ferait gagner des points. Enfin, vous voyez... » Leurs mines sombres ne le rassure pas. Il regarda Soul plus particulièrement. « Elle appartient à ton fan club. » Black Star se met à rire et Soul le reprend avec mauvaise humeur.

« La ferme, Black Star. »

« Elles sont persuadés que tu es avec Maka parce que son père est la Death Scythe et qu'on te l'impose. Je suppose qu'elle voulait t'aider. » Soul affiche un sourire carnassier.

« Je vais les aider aussi, où elles sont? »

« Je me demandais pourquoi elle n'était pas en cours mais je crois que je commence à comprendre. D'habitude, elles vont se réfugier sur le toit Est dans ces cas-là. » Kid soupire avant de s'adresser au ninja.

« Tu peux le laisser partir Black Star. »

« Tu es sûr Kid ? »

« Oui, même s'il a menti, je connais son âme. Je saurais le retrouver. » Black Star laisse l'adolescent s'écrouler par terre et rattrape Kid et Soul qui sont déjà partis à petites foulées.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils font faces à une bande de gamine sur le toit. Elles sont cinq et trois d'entre-elles ont des marques de coups au visage. Elles regardent avec effrois les trois garçons furieux qui se tiennent devant elles. Black Star est de mauvaise humeur. Il ne va même pas pouvoir les frapper. Elles sont faibles, le moindre coup risque de faire de très gros dégâts. Kid les observe avec un air tout aussi dépité. Ce n'est qu'une bande d'imbécile, rien de plus. Soul par contre est prêt à exploser. Une jeune fille un peu plus courageuse ou stupide que les autres s'avancent en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es plus obligé de jouer la comédie. Elle te laissera tranquille à présent. Elle ne te collera plus, on lui a fait comprendre que ça ne se faisait pas. Elle n'est pas digne de toi, il te faut quelqu'un de plus charismatique. » Kid fait une grimace. Soul a les nerfs à fleur de peau et ça ne va pas l'aider à garder son contrôle.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me mets le plus hors de moi. Que vous ayez réussi à vous persuader de ces bêtises ou que vous pensiez que quelques hématomes la feront renoncer. » Il reprend son souffle. Kid voit s'opérer des changements en lui. Il reprend le dessus. L'albinos se redresse, remet sa cravate et ses habits en place en leur lançant un regard glacial.

« Maka est la meister que j'ai choisi et personne ne peut prendre sa place. La prochaine fois que vous la touchez, je ne serais pas aussi clément. Fille ou pas, liste ou pas, je vous tranche et dévore vos âmes. » Il part en claquant la porte du toit. Deux filles tombent à genoux une fois qu'il a passé la porte, visiblement soulagée d'échapper à sa présence oppressante. Black Star affiche une mine dédaigneuse et moqueuse avant de suivre son meilleur ami. Kid regarde la bande d'imbécile devant lui avec pitié.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. » Une fille blessée au visage prend la parole.

« On lui a fait boire un verre. Elle ne s'est pas sentie très bien mais l'effet n'était pas aussi puissant qu'on le voulait. On lui en a fait boire un deuxième. Elle ne s'écroulait pas mais semblait avoir du mal à faire le point sur la réalité. On a commencé à lui donner des coups mais elle est devenue enragées et nous les a rendus. On est parti sans demander notre reste. » Kid affiche un sourire satisfait. C'est du Maka tout crachée. Il quitte le toit et prend la direction de l'infirmerie. Quand il entre dans la pièce, il ne peut retenir un ricanement. Black Star a déjà trouvé le moyen de se prendre un Maka chop puissant sur le haut du crâne. Soul est redevenu lui-même. Il paraît détaché mais suit chacun des mouvements de la jeune fille du coin de l'œil. Il referme la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui satisfait de la réussite de la mission.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	15. Dommages collatéraux : Maka

Chapitre corrigé. J'ai essayé de prendre tes commentaires en compte Nellia.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Kid se dirige vers le laboratoire de Stein pour y faire un point avec le médecin. Il passe devant le cimetière et ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Maka se tient debout entre les tombes une main sur un tronc d'arbre. Il a tout le loisir d'observer ses bras encore bandés. Elle semble observer une femme d'une trentaine d'année pleurer sur une tombe. Il fait une grimace se doutant de ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Soul lui a dit qu'elle culpabilisait de puis le fiasco de la dernière mission. Il comprend sa douleur mais c'est la guerre, il sera impossible de sauver tout le monde et plus particulièrement les soldats. Il hésite entre chercher l'arme ou rejoindre la meister. Il privilégie la deuxième solution et s'approche de la jeune fille en slalomant entre les tombes. Elle a un visage tendu et une grande douleur brille dans ses yeux.<p>

Maka regarde la femme qui pleure son mari décédé. Elle sait qu'elle a un enfant de trois ans, elle les a croisés à l'hôpital. Elle se sent responsable de son chagrin et se demande de quel droit, elle se tient debout à cet endroit. Les mots de son père avant le départ en mission résonnent encore dans son esprit tourmenté. _Il faut protéger Maka quel qu'en soit le prix. _Ce n'était pas les mots d'un père ce jour-là mais les mots d'une Death Scythe. L'idée du sacrifice la ramène immédiatement à Soul. C'est la politique qu'il pratique depuis longtemps déjà, la preuve en est la longue cicatrice qui parcourait son torse. Elle se penche contre l'arbre pour y trouver un soutien. Elle a tellement de questions sans réponse qui tourbillonnent dans son esprit. Elle entend des pas derrière elle et se concentre sur la longueur d'âme du nouveau venu. Elle reconnaît Kid et se tourne pour lui faire face.

« Il y a des endroits plus joyeux pour récupérer d'un combat éprouvant, Maka. » Elle affiche un sourire triste avant de lui répondre.

« J'ai du mal à apaiser mon cœur. »

« Où est Soul? »

« Au terrain de basket, je crois. » On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il a besoin de décompresser aussi. Il n'est pas toujours simple de prendre soin de la jeune fille qui n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il sait qu'il va se mettre à sa recherche dès qu'il réalisera que l'appartement est vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui te travaille? »

« Comment savoir que ce que nous faisons est juste? Que ça mérite la mort d'un homme? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un soldat meurt en mission Maka. » Elle le regarde avec un air sérieux.

« C'est la première fois qu'un soldat meurt pour moi, Kid. » Il soupire. Il sait ce qui la perturbe et il comprend ses questions. Lui-même s'en pose des similaires assez régulièrement. La seule chose dont il est sûr c'est que la folie n'est pas une bonne chose pour les humains et qu'il faut les aider à la combattre. Il sait également qu'ils ont des responsabilités dans cette bataille par leurs capacités à lui faire face. Maka et lui plus que d'autre encore.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas la dernière fois. C'est une fatalité en temps de guerre.» Il est dur mais il sait qu'il lui faut un choc qu'elle voit la réalité en face et remonte à la surface.

« Et, est-ce vraiment juste? Il avait une famille, des projets... »

« Et pour qu'il puisse garder sa famille et ses projets, il devait te protéger. » Elle le regarde avec un air un peu perdu. « Tu seras capable de sauver plus de gens en une journée que lui en toute une vie. » Il voit qu'il la perd à nouveau. Elle part dans ses pensées ne prêtant à nouveau qu'une oreille distraire à ses propos. La femme qui pleurait s'avance vers eux. Elle s'adresse à eux d'une voix pleine de larmes refoulées.

« Bonjour. » Les deux adolescents lui retournent son salut visiblement surpris par son initiative. Elle prend dans ses mains celle de la jeune meister pour qui son mari a donné sa vie. Elle lui fait un sourire triste. « Mon mari était quelqu'un de passionné. Il a toujours aimé se battre et travailler pour Shibusen était pour lui quelque chose d'évident. » Kid regarde la scène n'osant pas respirer de peur de briser le lien qu'elles semblent partager à cet instant. La femme soupire avant de reprendre. « Il était à vos côtés lors de votre combat contre Arachnophobia. Il m'a parlé de la folie qui l'a submergé. »Elle frissonne. « Il m'a parlé d'une musique qui lui a réchauffé l'âme comme aucune autre. » Elle sourit avec douceur, un sourire nostalgique. « Il m'en a parlé souvent, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose rencontrer la personne capable de faire une telle magie. » Elle retourne son attention sur Maka qui écoute attentivement. « Je me souviens le soir où il est rentré et qu'il vous a vue pour la première fois. Il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible. Comment un être qui paraissait si fragile puisse avoir une âme si puissante et une telle force de caractère. Il vous admirait, je crois. J'aurais pu être jalouse de l'attention qu'il vous portait, Mademoiselle. »

« Mais, … » Maka commence à parler quand elle lui met un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Quand il m'a dit qu'il était en mission pour vous protéger, j'ai su que peut-être; je ne le reverrais pas. Il se mettrait en danger pour vous car c'est la façon la plus efficace qu'il aura de protéger notre fils. Nous ne pourrons jamais rien faire contre la folie contrairement à vous. » Elle s'incline devant Maka qui affiche une mine perdue. « Merci de lui rendre hommage, aujourd'hui Mademoiselle Albarn et, s'il vous plait, continuez à nous aider à protéger ceux qui nous sont chers.» Les larmes perlent de nouveaux sur les joues de la jeune veuve et Maka la regarde partir incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Kid lui pose une main sur son épaule. Il espère que cela l'aidera à comprendre.

« Viens je t'invite à prendre quelque chose de chaud. » Elle hoche la tête sans un mot et le suit docilement. Kid se décide à reporter son rendez-vous avec Stein plus tard. Ils s'installent à une terrasse pour profiter du soleil et Kid commande un café pour lui et un thé pour la jeune fille. Il aperçoit une touffe de cheveux blancs au loin. A priori, la partie de basket est finie. Il siffle pour attirer son attention. Le regard soulagé de Soul n'échappe pas à Kid qui le regarde s'approcher l'esprit léger. Maka a également reporté son attention sur son arme qui arrive à grandes enjambées. Kid pose de la monnaie sur la table.

« C'est moi qui invite. » Il rejoint ensuite Soul qui a l'air d'avoir passé un mauvais moment. Il lui fait un sourire rassurant.

« Elle va bien? »

« Oui, je pense que ça devrait aller. »

« Désolé, aurais dû... »

« Laisse tomber, tu n'as pas besoin de trouver des excuses. Je suis tombé sur elle en allant chez Stein. La femme du soldat lui a parlé. Je pense que ça ira mais attends-toi à des entrainements supplémentaires. » La faux démoniaque grimace. « Je sais 'elle ne fait rien pour te faciliter la tâche mais il serait bien qu'elle se repose. » Soul le regarde comme-s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se mettre à porter des tenues asymétriques. Kid rigole en s'éloignant et Soul rejoint rapidement son amie. Kid les regarde un instant de loin avant de reprendre le fil de sa propre journée.

Soul s'assoit face à Maka, elle le regarde faire avec un air plutôt serein.

« Maka, laisses moi un message quand tu sors, ça m'évitera de te chercher dans toute la ville. »

« Je t'ai laissé un message. »

« Je vais faire un tour. » Il soupire. « Sois un peu plus précise la prochaine fois, tu veux bien? » Elle le regarde, rêveuse.

« Je ne savais pas où je voulais aller. » Il se cale contre le dossier. Il le savait mais par principe il voulait qu'elle se sente coupable de l'avoir fait courir dans toute la ville. Son stratagème ne fonctionne pas vraiment mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Le serveur ramène les consommations et prend la monnaie laissée par Kid. Il ronchonne devant son café, il préférerait rentrer chez eux rapidement. Il n'a pas pris de douche et le temps de se changer. Maka parle enfin en sirotant son thé.

« J'ai parlé avec sa femme. » Soul n'a pas besoin de demander de qui il s'agit, il en a une idée assez précise.

« Kid m'en a vaguement parlé. »

« Tant de responsabilité m'effraie un peu. » Soul lui sourit avec douceur.

« Tu ne seras pas seule. Je suis là moi. » Elle pose son menton sur ses bras.

« Mmmh, mmmh. »

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste. »

« Je réfléchis. »

« Ne réfléchis pas trop, ton cerveau va entrer en ébullition, planche à pain. » Il se prend un Maka-chop amplement mérité. Elle se lève lui laissant à peine le temps de récupérer. Il vide son café d'un trait, la rattrapant en quelques pas.

« Attends, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu pensais. »

« Ça ne t'intéresse pas de toute façon. »

« Ça aura un impact sur moi que je le veuille ou non. Je préférerais savoir lequel. »

« Je dois plus travailler. » Il grogne s'attendant à ce type d'idée. « Il faut qu'on en protège le plus possible. » Soul soupire. Sa réaction est assez similaire à celle qu'elle a eue lorsqu'il a été blessé. L'histoire se répète.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un dommage collatéral, Maka. » Elle se tourne presque contre lui. Il est obligé de baisser la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Soul n'appelle pas ce genre de chose un dommage collatéral. » Son ton est sec, autoritaire. Il est dérangé par sa proximité et il recule un peu en balbutiant. Les yeux de la meister fixent à nouveau le vide.

« Maka? » Il se rapproche instantanément d'elle cherchant à créer un contact pour la sortir de sa rêverie. Elle pose la main sur sa cicatrice cachée par son T-shirt. Contrairement à lui, elle ne semble pas ce souvenir qu'ils sont dans la rue. Certaines personnes leurs jettent un regard interrogateur. Soul commence à franchement se sentir gêné. « Maka... » Elle dessine du doigt sa cicatrices sur le tissus. Son regard peiné finit par le toucher. Il prend les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. « Maka. » Elle lève les yeux vers lui. « Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que ça me paraissait la chose à faire. Je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour le soldat. »

« Je sais. » Elle murmure. « Sa femme me l'a expliqué. »

« Alors pourquoi? »

« C'est ... »

« Trop? » Elle penche la tête.

« Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça. » Il lui sourit.

« C'est certainement égoïste de ma part mais je suis vraiment content que tu ailles bien et c'est tout ce qui compte. » Elle lui fait un faible sourire. « On rentre ? » Il lui prend la main pour la guider vers leur appartement. Elle s'arrête en plein milieu du chemin. « Maka. » Il est légèrement agacé.

« Il faut qu'on s'entraine pour lui faire honneur. » Soul soupire.

« Pas maintenant, tu dois te reposer. »

« Si. » Il la suit avec un air ennuyé. Intérieurement, il sourit. Il la préfère avec cet état d'esprit. De toute façon vue son état, l'entrainement ne durera pas longtemps.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	16. Le mariage de Wes : SoulxMaka

Voici le retour de l'aîné des frères Evans. Soul a toujours autant de mal avec ces sentiments mais j'aime bien traiter cet aspect là de sa personnalité. Maka en prend encore pour son grade mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'ai plein d'idée mais je ne sais pas forcément qu'elles sont celles qui sont les plus intéressantes à traiter. Je le fais souvent selon mes envies mais vos commentaires à ce sujet sont les bienvenus. Si d'ailleurs vous avez des préférence dans les one-shot que j'ai partagé jusqu'à maintenant, ça m'intéresserait de le savoir.

xxxxxxx

Soul soupire. Il se demande comment il a pu se laisser entraîner là-dedans. En emportant dans son sillage sa meister de surcroit. Il écoute son frère jouer son morceau de violon avec talent. Il est parfait. Aussi bien en tant que musicien qu'en tant qu'être humain. Il est talentueux, ouvert, drôle,... Ils ne sont pas dans le même monde. Il se tourne vers sa meister. Elle l'écoute avec attention un sourire aux lèvres. Elle apprécie la musique. Soul a l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Sentant certainement son regard sur elle, la jeune fille se tourne à son tour. Soul lui rend un sourire de circonstance mais elle n'est pas dupe. Parfois, il a tendance à oublier qu'elle a la capacité de lire son âme.  
>De toute façon, vue sa tenue raide et ces sourires crispés, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour réaliser dans quel état d'énervement, il est plongé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Il ne voulait pas venir au mariage de son frère, c'est évident.<br>Enfin, le calvaire de Soul prend fin et Wes arrête de jouer. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti pour saluer sa performance. Il s'incline avec classe pour remercier son public attentif.  
>"Soul, tu es en retard." Le salut de son père est froid.<br>"nous avions une mission que nous ne pouvions éviter."  
>"Soul nous t'avons mis dans cette école pour que tu apprennes à te maitriser, pas à l'utiliser." Maka est surprise de voir que Soul ne répond rien de contentant de serrer les dents. "Vas au moins saluer ton frère et ta Belle-sœur. C'est une fille vraiment comme il faut digne de la famille Evans." le regard désapprobateur qu'il lance à Maka n'échappe pas à la meister. Soul grogne mais obéit et se dirige vers son frère. En chemin, ils tombent sur sa mère qui a un sourire trop mielleux au goût de Maka.<br>"Soul chéri, te voilà enfin." L'arme en question subit son étreinte sans sourciller. "et se doit-être Maka. Je voulais absolument vous rencontrer." La jeune fille rend le bonjour toujours aussi incertaine. "restez avec moi, pendant que Soul va voir son frère. Laissons les se retrouver." Maka sent combien l'idée n'est pas fantastique mais après tout, elle est chez eux et doit suivre leurs règles. Elle voit que Soul hésite avant d'acquiescer. Elle le voit s'éloigner la mort dans l'âme.

* * *

><p>Soul rejoint son frère qui pour le moment est chaudement félicité par des invités. Son frère l'aperçoit et lui fait signe de s'approcher.<br>"Soul te voilà enfin, je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir."  
>"Je n'allais quand même pas louper ça." Il le dit sans sourciller pourtant il a longuement hésité.<br>"Tu te souviens d'Emilie." il salue la magnifique jeune femme blonde. Soul a eu le béguin pour elle quand il était plus jeune et les voir ensemble lui créait un pincement au cœur.  
>"Où est la jeune fille qui t'accompagne?"<br>"Maman a décidé qu'elle voulait faire sa connaissance." Il grimace et Émilie également.  
>"Et tu l'as laissé? je n'ai jamais laissé Émilie seule avec elle."<br>"Elle s'en sortira, elle a l'habitude de faire face à des démons." Wes est surpris de le voir exprimer une telle confiance envers quelqu'un mais ne relève pas. Ils discutent encore plusieurs minutes interrompus par les invités qui viennent saluer son frère. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils se mettent en quête de Maka.  
>Ils la trouvent au bout d'une nouvelle demi- heure, ralentis par les invités désireux de parler à Wes et à sa charmante épouse. Soul n'a pas besoin de mot pour comprendre que Maka vient de vivre un moment abominable, sa longueur d'âme parle pour elle. Il la tire rapidement des pattes de sa mère sous l'excuse de la présenter à Wes. Elle ne dit rien mais sa nuque raide lui indique combien elle lui en veut. Il soupire inquiet du retour de flamme qu'il va subir. Wes les regarde arriver avec un air bienveillant. Réflexion faite, Soul pense que le terme condescendant serait plus adapté lorsqu'il voit le regard qu'il jette à sa meister. Il faut dire que même si les frères se ressemblent énormément leurs compagnes sont très différentes. Émilie est grande avec une silhouette élancée aux formes avantageuses pendant que Maka reste Maka. Soul ressent son complexe d'infériorité ressurgir.<p>

Ils discutent encore de longues minutes avec Wes et Emilie. Maka reste en retrait franchement mal à l'aise. Elle regarde les invités d'un air distrait. Elle reconnait surprise le maire d'une ville qu'ils ont libéré la semaine précédente. Il la voit à son tour et lui fait signe de s'approcher. Jugeant qu'elle ne manquerait pas, elle le rejoint sans hésiter. Soul remarque rapidement qu'elle n'est plus à ces cotes, il la cherche des yeux et la voit discuter avec un visage qui lui parait vaguement familier. Elle a sa stature de meister et il se doute qu'il l'a vue en mission. Il s'excuse auprès de son frère pour la rejoindre. Ce dernier, curieux, le suit. Elle discute assez sérieusement avec le maire sur les choses à mettre en place pour protéger sa ville. Il salue rapidement les frères albinos avant de reprendre sa discussion avec la jeune fille. Soul les écoute vaguement intéressé. Poussé par son estomac, il finit par renoncer à sa patience.  
>"Maka, je vais chercher à manger." Elle hoche la tête sans un regard. Soul sait que de toute façon, il va devoir subir sa mauvaise humeur qui est somme toute justifiée. Wes pose sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.<p>

« Attends je viens avec toi. » Il se tourne vers sa femme. « Emilie reste avec elle. »

Ils sont devant les plats surchargés de nourriture. Soul a pris rapidement deux assiettes et commence à les remplir de plats variés. Wes le regarde faire.

« Tu as si faim que ça. » Soul regarde son frère un instant sans comprendre avant de lui répondre.

« Il y en a une pour Maka. Tu ne prends rien pour Emilie? » Wes garde un visage impassible mais il doit avouer qu'il n'y a pas pensé.

« Si, si. » Son frère a fini et le regarde faire. Wes prend une deuxième assiette et paraît lutter avec les plats pour trouver ceux qui pourraient satisfaire sa femme. Soul attend patiemment sans rien dire. Un groupe s'installe et la piste de danse se libère. Wes regarde le spectacle inquiet.

« Comment on va les retrouver? »

« Si Emilie est restée avec Maka ça ne devrait pas être compliquée. » L'ainé suit son frère qui avance parmi la foule sur de lui. Il trouve sa meister en quelques minutes. Ils ne peuvent retenir une grimace en s'apercevant que leur mère à de nouveau réussi à mettre le grappin dessus. Soul s'approche du groupe sans hésitation. Maka le voit s'approcher et il sent qu'il va lui falloir plusieurs jours pour rattraper le coup. Il se place entre elle et sa mère lui plaçant le plat de nourriture dans ces mains.

« Et bien mère, vous n'arrivez plus à vous passer d'elle. »

« Je lui montrais combien tu aimais la compagnie des filles de digne lignée. » Soul grimace intérieurement. Il sent l'âme blessée de sa meister et cela augmente son agacement.

« Digne lignée? »

« Mais, oui. Tu te souviens d'Eloise. La fille du Duc d'Era. »

« Mais, bien sûr. »

« Quand vous étiez enfant, vous envisagiez de vous mariez. Tu avez très bon goût. » Il est vrai qu'elle est ravissante mais Soul y prête à peine attention. Il est inquiet de sentir sa meister aussi bouleversée. Il peste intérieurement. Sa mère enchaine.

« Mademoiselle Eloise vous devriez faire la connaissance de la meister... » Elle insiste lourdement sur le nom... « de Soul. » La jeune fille jette à Maka un regard dédaigneux. Soul sent son âme craquer. Il ferme les yeux inquiet pour la suite des événements. Eloise tend la main vers Maka qui la saisit vigoureusement.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle la duchesse d'Era. Je suis Maka Albarn, je suis assassin, fille d'assassin et fière de l'être. » Le sourire qu'elle affiche à cet instant contredit nettement face à la mine effrayée de son interlocutrice. Elle se tourne vers la mère de Soul. « Pour votre information, Madame. Je suis la fille de la Death Scythe actuelle et fille d'une meister de haut rang. » La mère de Soul prend un air outré, rare son ceux qui lui tiennent tête. « J'ai certainement tué plus que toutes les personnes de cette salle réuni mais je suis fière de faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger les gens de la folie. Et, je suis ravie de faire équipe avec Soul Eater... » Elle insiste lourdement sur le nom donné à son arme. « ...pour mener à bien cette mission. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rejoindre le maire de Molli qui doit me faire rencontrer ces confrères pour parler de la sécurité de leurs villes. » Elle se retourne sans un regard. Soul est plutôt rassuré, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Sa mère se met à cracher comme un chat en colère.

« Aucune éducation, une vraie barbare. » Elle se tourne vers Soul. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans cette école. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour te retirer au plus vite. » Soul n'en croit pas ces oreilles.

« Non. »

« Quoi? » Il regarde sa mère avec autorité.

« J'ai dis non. Je suis venu pour féliciter Wes mais en aucun cas je rentre. Je suis bien là-bas. » Wes ne peut s'empêcher de le reprendre.

« Mais tu risques de mourir. Ici, la vie est quand même plus simple. » Le regard de Soul s'adoucit.

« Il y a des contreparties. Tout à un prix. » La mère de Soul semble avoir avalée une poignée de sable.

« Tu oses répondre à ta mère? »

« Oh, oui. Sur ce bonne soirée. » Il s'éloigne dans le sillage de sa meister.

* * *

><p>Il la regarde au loin parler avec des adultes qui l'écoutent attentivement. Il réalise à quoi il a échappé. Il se rend compte que la vie de Wes ne l'intéresse pas et qu'il ne voudrait sa place pour rien au monde. Il s'en veut d'avoir ressenti une gêne d'être associé à sa meister. Wes rentre dans le moule, il fait ce que ces parents ont décidé pour lui. Soul lui a l'impression de vivre et il sait qu'aujourd'hui, il est plus Soul Eater que Soul Evans. Il sourit en rejoignant sa meister qui l'accueil d'un coup d'œil désapprobateur. Il ne dit rien, il l'a cherché.<p>

Wes regarde son frère s'éloigner dans la foule. Il est estomaqué de voir qu'il a fait face à leur mère. Jamais aucun des deux n'a réussi à la contredire. Il donne l'assiette à sa femme qui regarde son contenu à la fois surprise et avec une mou déçue. Il n'y a pas grand chose qu'elle aime dessus. L'ainé des albinos repense à son frère qui a choisi les plats sans sourciller et qui la retrouvé sans hésiter. Il a l'impression qu'il est plus marié que lui. Il trouve l'idée saugrenue. Voulant réfléchir en paix, il se dirige vers le balcon. Il entend une conversation venant de l'endroit où il voulait s'isoler.

« Tu ne vas pas rejoindre la duchesse de je ne sais quoi avec qui tu vas te marier. »

« Tu es jalouse. »

« Juste deçu. » Il entend son frère soupirer.

« J'avais cinq ans Maka. Qui sait tu as peut-être fait la même chose avec Black Star simplement ton père n'en parle pas. » Il entend un rire lui parvenir.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. » Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulent.

« Maka qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Il entend son frère plein de considération. Il a dû mal à l'imaginer. « Maka. » Il l'entend soupirer. « Je n'aurais pas dû t'amener, c'était une erreur. »

« Je ne corresponds pas vraiment aux critères standards. »

« Non, tu es mille fois plus cool. » Elle rigole doucement.

« Tu crois. »

« Crois un expert en la matière. » Il laisse une nouvelle fois le silence emplir le balcon avant de reprendre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est toujours dur de se voir traiter de cette manière surtout quand on pense à ceux qui sont morts pour protéger des gens comme eux. »

« Je sais. Hormis la musique, peu de chose intéresse mes parents. »

« Je trouve la musique de Wes trop propre et même si c'est très jolie, je préfère la tienne. »

« Tu n'y connais vraiment rien. » Wes entend un bruit sourd et un couinement de douleur de Soul. « Maka. » Il est surpris de comprendre qu'il a joué pour elle. Aucune des filles présentes dans la salle hormis sa mère a eu le plaisir de le voir réellement jouer. « On rentre? »

« Tu crois que ça se fait? Sans dire au-revoir? »

« Personne ne fais face à ma mère, on ne sera pas à une folie près. »

« Ta mère est... »

« ...abominable, désagréable, terrifiante? »

« Malpoli et dédaigneuse. » Soul rit.

« On passe par le balcon. Ça ira pour voler avec ta tenue? » Il entend un bruit de déchirure.

« Maintenant oui. » Il jette un coup d'œil au balcon pour voir la jeune fille s'élever dans les airs à cheval sur un bâton à aile. Elle fait un petit signe à Wes en filant vers la moto de son jeune frère. Il a envie d'en savoir plus sur cette jeune fille qui a été capable de changer son frère si profondément. Il lui paraît vivant à cet instant. Bien plus que lui en tous les cas.

xxxxxxx

Bonne journée,

Je propose une histoire de science fiction sur mon blog (homepage). Promis, il n'y a pas de petits bonhommes verts et de soucoupe volante, c'est juste dans un monde qui n'est pas tout à fait le notre. Le quatrième chapitre est en ligne. Si vous souhaitez y faire un tour et me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous êtes également les bienvenus.


	17. Mauvais souvenirs : SoulxMaka

Un moment d'intimité entre Soul et Maka. Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul se réveille en sueur dans son lit empêtré dans les couvertures. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Ou plutôt un souvenir pour être vraiment exacte. Il se tourne et prend dans ces bras le corps chaud à ces côtés. Elle pousse un gémissement dans son sommeil. Il desserre son étreinte de peur de lui faire plus de mal. Il se réconforte en sentant sa chaleur et son ventre qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration. Il est rassuré. Il reste ainsi de longues minutes immobile pour finir de calmer ces craintes. Elle ne bouge pas à peine dérangée dans son profond sommeil.

Soul n'arrive pas se rendormir. Il ne fait que se tourner et se retourner sans trouver le sommeil. De peur de réveiller la jeune fille dont il partage le lit, il finit par se lever pour se changer les idées. Il prend garde à bien fermer la porte pour ne pas que le bruit ou la lumière ne viennent perturber son sommeil. Il ouvre la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue et il se pose un instant contre l'encadrement pour profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit. Il laisse une nouvelle fois ces idées vagabonder. Il chasse les mauvais moments d'un mouvement de tête et se pose devant la télé éteinte. Il sent sa présence à côté, elle va bien. Elle dort profondément. Maka ne fait plus l'effort de les séparer complètement après les combats et Soul n'a jamais rien dit ou fait pour y remédier. Au début, il fallait plusieurs heures à la meister après les combats vraiment intenses pour annuler complètement les effets de la soul résonance mais à présent il ressentait sa douce présence en permanence. Cette intrusion lui convenait car ainsi, il sait à chaque instant où elle est et si elle va bien, tant qu'elle reste dans un périmètre raisonnable. Elle fait pourtant en sorte de ne pas être intrusive de son côté soucieuse de lui laisser son intimité. Cela amusait Soul de la voir si inquiète pour son bien-être. Il sait qu'elle se sent fautive d'être si sans gêne avec son âme mais ça lui convenait comme ça.

Il réfléchit aux possibilités qui s'offrent à lui et décide de comater devant la télé. Il regarde une série B sans grand intérêt qui a au moins le mérite de mettre son cerveau en pose. Quelques minutes seulement, très vitre les images qui défilent sur l'écran n'arrivent plus à atténuer les angoisses qu'il ressent.

Il revit l'instant où sa meister a été blessée. Il l'a trouvé étendue sur le sol dans une marre de sang. Il a eu la frayeur de sa vie quand il l'a touché et senti sa peau froide. Il revoit sa peau pâle sous la lune. Il n'a pas de souvenir précis de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Quand il a repris le dessus, il était à l'hôpital la main de sa meister dans la sienne. Stein lui expliquait qu'il y avait plus de peur que de mal. Sa blessure était certes grave mais qu'il n'y a rien d'irrémédiable. Sa température a chuté à cause d'une chute dans l'eau glaciale de la rivière qui traverse la ville et c'est certainement ce qui lui a sauvé la vie. Il ne s'est senti revivre qu'à l'instant où elle a ouvert les yeux après plusieurs jours de coma.

Ils étaient dans une ville étrangère après une mission, il l'a laissé seule dans la bibliothèque avec Ox un quart d'heure, juste un quart d'heure. Ils n'ont incriminé personne. Cette fois-ci c'était la faute à pas de chance. Le keshin est apparue brutalement et c'était la bibliothécaire. Ox s'est juste fait cassé la figure par Black Star et Patty, pour son incompétence.

Pour être exacte, Maka est en danger constant. Il a conscience qu'elle est une cible de choix pour les ennemis de shibusen. Aussi bien pour les sorcières que pour les représentants de la folie comme Asura ou Noa. Stein, Kid et Shinigami ont tous été claire à ce sujet quand ils les ont reçu dans le bureau sans plafond quand elle a enfin pu tenir debout seule. C'était une piqûre de rappel. Elle est restée stoïque face à la nouvelle qui n'en était pas vraiment une. C'est toujours dans ces instants que son caractère ressort. Elle fait face comme d'habitude avec force, conviction et courage. Soul non plus, n'a rien laissé paraître mais le faite que le risque de la perdre ait été aussi proche l'a plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. La vue de sa meister bandée et fatiguée n'y était pas pour rien, non plus. Il déteste plus que tout qu'elle sorte de son champs de vision. Quand il ne la voit pas une peur sourde gronde dans son estomac, l'empêchant de se concentrer correctement sur ce qui l'entour. Il faisait en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais seule, s'assurant que Blair, Kid ou Tsubaki restent à ces côtés quand il est forcé de s'éloigner. Malheureusement pour le zèle dont il fait preuve en tant qu'arme, Maka restait Maka et elle ne se laissait pas toujours faire facilement. La connexion constante qu'elle a mis en place le rassure mais il reste tendu en permanence. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'est pas sûr qu'il la laisserait sortir de l'appartement.

Il baisse la tête quittant l'écran des yeux. Ces angoisses reviennent violemment. Il est terrifié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir la protéger, de ne pas être suffisamment fort. La peur lui noue la gorge. Il ferme les yeux. Il sursaute en sentant deux mains sur ces épaules qui commencent à le masser doucement.

« Blair, laisses moi. » Il est n'est vraiment pas d'humeur de se battre contre son opulente poitrine.

« Tu es tendu Soul. » Elle regarde avec un intérêt limité la télé. « Ce que tu regardes, n'est vraiment pas cool. » Soul ouvre les yeux surpris. Il renverse sa tête croisant les grands yeux verts de sa meister.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? » Il détaille son visage et ces traits tirés. Elle n'a pas encore complétement récupéré. Il regarde avec tristesse les nombreux bandages qui couvrent encore son corps. C'était son premier weekend à l'appartement depuis l'incident.

« Tu vas avoir des rides, si tu gardes un visage aussi anxieux. » Elle appuie sur les plis entre ces yeux. Il ferme les yeux rassuré de la sentir à ces côtés. Il appréciait le contact direct, ça l'apaisait en un rien de temps. Une réflexion lui traverse l'esprit. Elle est devenue beaucoup plus proche depuis quelque temps provoquant souvent le contact. Il sait que ce n'est pas dans sa nature et il suppose qu'elle le fait pour lui. Quand il a commencé à se glisser sous ces draps pour calmer ces angoisses nocturnes, elle n'a rien dit et l'a laissé faire. Il pense que ça la rassure autant que lui, même si elle est trop fier pour le lui confirmer. Elle vient plus souvent aux matchs de basket également. Certes, elle n'y prêtent aucune attention toujours plongée dans un livre mais elle reste à proximité. Il ouvre les yeux à nouveaux.

« Viens t'assoir. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre. » Malgré sa mine boudeuse, elle s'exécute s'affalant sur le canapé à ces côtés, ramenant ces genoux sous son menton, regardant d'un air vague la télé devant elle. Soul prend la télécommande et commence à zapper. Avec son autre bras, il attrape la jeune fille et l'approche de lui.

« Soul? »

« Juste un peu, j'ai...je... » Il ne sait pas trop comment exprimer ces craintes. Elle lui a déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'ils étaient en sécurité ici. Il n'est pas rare que les rôles soit inversés et que se soit elle qui le rassure.

« Okay. » Il appréciait ça chez elle, elle ne le forçait pas à dire tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle n'insistait jamais quand il hésitait. Elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde intensément. Elle est tellement proche qu'elle pourrait presque être sur ces genoux. « Je vais bien Soul, tu le sens? » Elle pose sa main sur son torse, sur sa cicatrice et provoque une communion d'âme plus puissante. Il a les yeux baissés plongés dans les siens. Soul se met à sourire. Pas un sourire chaleureux mais sa grimace habituelle.

« Mmmh, tu m'empêches de regarder la télé. » Maka fait la grimace à son tour.

« Baka. » Elle l'accompagne d'un Maka chop. Elle le fait plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Elle sent l'âme du jeune homme se calmer et ces idées noires le quitter. Elle se lève pour retourner dans sa chambre pour rejoindre Morphée. Soul lui attrape le poignet et la refait redescendre sur le canapé. Il la regarde intensément. Maka suppose que toutes ces craintes n'ont pas disparu, elle soupire. De toute façon, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est dormir que se soit dans le canapé ou son lit lui importait peu. Maka se réinstalle plus confortablement dans le canapé du salon pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Soul trouve enfin quelque chose qui lui convient et repose la télécommande sur la table basse. Maka n'est qu'à moitié réveillée à ces côtés. Il l'observe du coin de l'œil rassuré de l'avoir à ces côtés. Elle a dû mal à récupérer de sa blessure. Il faut dire qu'on lui en demande beaucoup étant la seule avec une telle capacité de lecture d'âme. Quand ils n'étaient pas en mission, ils étaient en entrainement et Maka travaillait beaucoup les cours en supplément. Même si ces derniers temps le rythme a sérieusement ralenti suite à sa blessure, elle a accumulé beaucoup de fatigue. Il lui passe de nouveau un bras autours des épaules et l'attire vers lui. Il pose sa tête sur sa cuisse. Elle se laisse guider et réajuste sa position pour être mieux installée. Il attrape le polaire qui traine sur le dossier du canapé et la couvre avec. Il apprécie la brise qui vient de la fenêtre mais il serait ennuyé qu'elle attrape froid. Il pose un bras sur le comptoir et se plonge dans le film.

* * *

><p>Le générique défile à l'écran et Soul réfléchit à ce qu'il doit faire. Il est affalé dans le canapé avec sa meister endormie contre lui. Il n'a pas envie de la réveiller mais dormir dans le canapé ne lui paraît pas une solution satisfaisante. Avec sa blessure, il préfère qu'elle soit dans quelque chose de confortable. Il affiche un sourire en l'entendant marmonner. Il se lève laissant sa tête retomber sur le canapé. Il éteint la télé et la lumière. Il la prend dans ces bras et la soulève avec douceur. Elle ne se réveille pas. Il la dépose dans le lit sans qu'elle n'émerge. Il jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Quatre heures. Le réveil sera rude demain. Il s'étire avant de se glisser à son tour sous les draps. Il prend la jeune fille dans ces bras. Elle se retourne et se blottie à son tour contre lui. Il sourit avant de se plonger avec délice dans le sommeil cette fois-ci.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	18. La fuite de Soul : SoulxMaka

Petit One-shot mettant en scène Soul, Maka, Kid et la famille de Soul. Vous m'excuserez mais je ne peux envisager que la famille de Soul soit accueillante. J'avoue je ne leurs donne pas le beau rôle dans leur histoire mais bon, je suppose que vous ne m'en voudrais pas (trop) !

Bonne lecture et vive le retour du soleil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wes regarde son frère avec un air triste. Il est réapparu au bout de cinq ans et c'est comme-ci rien n'avait changé. Ou plutôt si mais pas dans le bon sens. Il est effacé, distant. Ces parents sont satisfaits d'avoir récupéré le plus jeune de leur fils et de le voir rentrer dans le moule. Wes a un sentiment plus partagé, il a l'impression de faire face à une coquille vide. Un soir, il voit une trace de sentiment dans les yeux rouges de son frère. Il en émane une telle tristesse qu'il ne peut passer à côté. Soul ne parle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas et hormis Wes, personne ne lui pose de question.

* * *

><p>Wes entend du bruit dans le salon, il s'y dirige curieux. Il voit une jeune fille blonde et un garçon aux cheveux noirs parcourus par trois bandes. Il l'a déjà vue en photo dans des magasines : c'est le fils du Shinigami. Il se demande ce qu'il vient faire là, supposant que c'est pour Soul. Le jeune homme discute calmement avec les parents des albinos. Ces derniers ne lui montre du respect que par sa position mais il voit combien la conversation leurs déplait. Il s'approche pour essayer d'en savoir plus. La jeune fille lève la tête et quand elle le voit, elle s'apprête à parler mais son visage s'assombrit rapidement et elle se réintéresse à la conversation. Elle lui paraît nerveuse, chiffonnant sa jupe dans ces mains. La mère de Soul appelle une servante et lui glisse quelques mots. Wes ne les entend pas bien. Il ne sait pas s'il doit ou peut s'approcher plus. Il voit le fils du Shinigami prendre la main de la blondinette. Il lui lance un regard réconfortant. Elle lui rend un sourire nerveux qui semble lui satisfaire. Soul arrive enfin. Il est d'humeur sombre comme à son habitude. D'instinct, le fils du Shinigami a mis une main sur les genoux de la jeune fille l'empêchant de se lever. Il lui glisse quelques paroles à l'oreille et elle semble se faire une raison. Soul regarde ces parents. Wes s'est suffisamment approché pour entendre la conversation.<p>

« Soul ces gens veulent discuter avec toi. » Soul s'intéresse enfin aux invités. Il ouvre de grands yeux surpris avant de s'assombrir encore plus. Le fils du Shinigami l'apostrophe sans préambule.

« Soul, on a besoin de toi. »

« Non. »

« Si, si je t'assure. » Le jeune homme regarde fixement Soul mais ce dernier évite soigneusement son regard.

« Pourquoi elle est là? »

« Parce qu'elle le voulait et parce que les chance que tu craques sont plus importante, ainsi. » Soul secoue frénétiquement la tête. La jeune fille affiche un regard blessé.

« Je ne veux pas. »

« Je sais et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu es partie sans rien dire Soul, tu ne nous as même pas expliqué tes raisons.» Le père de Soul intervient, coupant la parole à son fils qui allait répondre.

« Écoutez, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois. Mon fils reste libre de ces choix. » Wes voit que le jeune homme se retient de répondre. La jeune fille ouvre la bouche à son tour.

« Soul ton âme est épouvantable. »

« Ne lis pas mon âme, Maka. » Le ton est menaçant ce qui surprend Wes. La jeune fille ne semble pas y prendre garde.

« Ne fais pas la gueule alors, c'est pas cool. » L'ainé des Evans voit son frère s'énerver. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit exprimer des sentiments si humain depuis son retour.

« Ne me dis pas ce qui est cool ou pas. » Elle le regarde avec tristesse.

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Elle se tourne vers celui qui l'accompagne.

« Tu le trouves cool, Kid? » Il répond sans hésiter par la négation en observant attentivement Soul. « On est au moins deux à être d'accord là-dessus. » La mère de Soul s'agace.

« Cette conversation n'a aucun sens. » Kid reprend comme-ci de rien n'était.

« Non, mais c'est ce qui doit être dit. » L'ancienne meister de Soul reprend.

« Ton but était de devenir le plus cool. Tu as oublié? »

« C'est le passé. »

« Soul. » Elle le prononce d'une voix plaintive.

« N'insistes pas. »

« Soul. » Elle continue avec un peu plus de force.

« Comment tu veux que je reste digne à tes côtés après ce qu'il s'est passé? » Il semble brisé. Wes comprend qu'il se sent coupable de quelque chose.

« Son bras va beaucoup mieux. »

« Ce n'est pas la question Kid, j'ai échoué. » Maka le regarde avec inquiétude avant de lui répondre.

« C'est donc ça que j'aurais dû faire quand tu as été blessé. »

« La situation n'était pas la même. »

« Non, ta blessure était plus grave. » Soul serre les poings et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Kid prend la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne cherchant à lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Vous nous proposez une chambre ou on monte la tente dans le jardin? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Il ne veut pas aller avec vous. » Kid penche légèrement la tête.

« Non, moi ce que j'ai constaté c'est que nous n'avons pas pu finir notre conversation. » Wes voit l'effort surhumain de ces parents pour ne pas pousser des hurlement de colère.

* * *

><p>Ils sont à table. Le père à un bout et Kid lui faisant face. W es et sa mère d'un côté et Soul et Maka de l'autre. Kid et le maitre des lieux discutent cordialement. Wes observe son frère depuis le début du repas. Il glisse des regards tantôt nerveux, tantôt inquiet à sa voisine silencieuse. Elle est clairement mal à l'aise par le regard haineux que la femme en face d'elle lui lance. Soul soupire.<p>

« Mère, arrêtez. » Le ton est sec mais résonne clairement à table. Kid et son père se tourne vers lui se taisant momentanément. Sa mère le regarde avec un sourcil levé.

« Arrêtez quoi? »

« Laissez-la tranquille. » Le regard de Soul ne laisse pas de place au doute. C'est un ordre. La famille Evans est stupéfaite. Soul n'a jamais tenu tête à leurs parents et c'est une vraie nouveauté. Surtout leurs faire face pour quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune fille en question pose sa serviette sur la table et se lève avec souplesse.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

« Avec plaisir. » Ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher son père. Maka file sans demander son reste. Quand Soul se lève en lâchant un juron. Wes voit le sourire satisfait qu'affiche Kid. Le regard lourd de colère des parents ne semblent pas l'intimider outre mesure.

« Le repas est délicieux, vous féliciterez le cuisinier. »

« Vous m'êtes antipathique Monsieur Death the Kid. »

« Vous aussi Madame. Soul est fait pour être en équipe avec Maka et vous ne pourrez rien y faire. »

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi. »

« Nous verrons bien. Nous partons demain. Un peu de patience. »

* * *

><p>Kid est installé dans le salon un livre à la main. Wes et son père lèvent un œil surpris quand ils voient Soul rentrer d'un pas énergique dans la pièce. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il s'était levé de table.<p>

« Où est Maka? »

« Cherches la. »

« Cela fait une heure que je la cherche déjà. »

« Cherches la avec ton âme. »

« Non. »

« Alors, je ne peux pas t'aider. » Soul se laisse tomber dans le canapé aux côtés du jeune homme. Le faite que Soul soit ami avec le fils du shinigami dérange Wes pour une raison qu'il a dû mal à identifier.

« Pourquoi tu insistes? » Il a fait attraction de sa famille, les ignorant superbement.

« Je préfère voir Maka sourire et j'avoue qu'en ce moment ils nous manquent à tous. Même Black Star commence à s'inquiéter.»

« Elle ne peut plus se battre et je refuse une autre meister. On est dans une impasse. »

« C'est Maka, elle se rééduque, elle peut déjà se battre avec un bâton léger. »

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Elle a été gravement blessée par mon incompétence. »

« C'est une meister de Shibusen, Soul. Je ne veux pas être rabat-joie mais elle est plus prête à mourir que toi ou moi. »

« Elle ne mourra pas. »

« Avec une arme moins compétente peut-être. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas de combattre, elle est née pour ça et je pense que tu le sais pertinemment. » Soul bascule sa tête en arrière et regarde le plafond. Kid continu à lire son livre répondant presque avec détachement. Le père de Soul ne peut s'empêcher de prendre la parole.

« Il y a d'autres armes, laissez mon fils en dehors de vos histoires. Ne lui faites pas ce genre de chantage. » Il reprend convaincu. « Cette fille n'est pas au niveau de mon fils. »

« Père ne la critiquez pas. » Kid ne peut retenir un rire discret.

« Quoi encore? » Wes est vraiment surpris de voir combien il semble être revenu à la vie depuis qu'ils sont arrivés.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein? » Soul fait une grimace.

« C'est un réflexe. » Soul réfléchit quelques minutes avant de ressortir. Quand la musique du piano résonne dans l'immense maison, le sourire de Kid s'adoucit. Il reprend à destination de leur père.

« Nous partirons peut-être plus tôt. Elle est mal à l'aise ici. » Wes se lève pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

* * *

><p>Il découvre son frère dans la grande pièce à instrument. Il joue un air qui lui est inconnu mais il ne fait aucun doute que Soul sait où il va. Ces doigts semblent habités et glissent sur les touches sans accroc. Il regarde son frère jouer incapable de comprendre où le mènera cette musique. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle exprime quelque chose mais il ne comprend pas quoi. La musique donne un sentiment de bien-être que Soul était incapable de produire avant son départ à Shibusen. Wes ne comprend pas comment en apprenant à tuer, on peut apprendre à adoucir son cœur. Il est posé à côté de la porte et n'ose pas s'approcher plus de son jeune frère. La jeune fille passe la tête par la porte. Elle regarde Soul incertaine. Wes lui fait signe d'entrer et elle s'exécute hésitante. Elle regarde son ami jouer avec les sons. Elle connait la mélodie, il la lui a déjà joué. Soul lui lance un regard et elle finie par s'approcher du piano. Il lui laisse une place à côté de lui et elle écoute la musique attentive. Au bout de longues minutes, les notes s'arrêtent.<p>

« C'est la musique que tu as joué lors du combat contre Arachnée. » Soul hoche la tête.

« C'est ton âme. » Elle sourit avec douceur. Son sourire disparaît rapidement montrant combien elle est peu sûre d'elle. Elle s'avance vers lui et il la plaque contre son torse avec douceur. Elle est agitée. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne tienne compte de la présence de Wes qui observe la scène silencieux mais quelque peu abasourdis. Elle finit pas prendre la parole.

« Je n'aime pas les âmes ici, elles sont... »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne veux pas rester. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais, tu... » Il la regarde avec tendresse.

« Je vais préparer mes affaires. » Elle le dévisage avec surprise. « Je ne peux pas te laisser juger de cool attitude sans que tu saches de quoi tu parles. »

« Souuuuuuul. » Il rigole avant de lui prendre sa main. Un voile de tristesse passe sur son visage.

« Je peux. » Elle le laisse enlever son gant sans rien dire. Sa main est brûlée. Quand Soul enlève la veste de la jeune fille avec délicatesse, Wes découvre que la brûlure remonte sous sa chemise à manche courte. Soul caresse doucement la blessure et elle le laisse faire confiante. « ça à l'air d'aller mieux. »

« Kim a beaucoup fait mais elle dit qu'elle ne pourra pas soigner plus. Stein pense qu'avec des vêtements adaptés et des soins réguliers, on ne devrait pas trop voir de différences aux combats. » Soul soupire. Il en voit une grosse différente avec cette grosse cicatrice qui court sur tout son bras. Il l'aide à se rhabiller avant de sortir de la pièce sans un mot pour son frère ainé.

* * *

><p>Deux heures et quelques cris plus tard, Soul est au pied de l'escalier menant chez lui. Il est prés de sa meister et ne semble pas vouloir s'en éloigner plus. Wes est stupéfait de voir un tel changement chez lui. Il est arrivé renfermé, amorphe et il repart soulagé et attentif. Il dévisage la jeune fille à l'origine de se changement et il se demande en quoi consiste réellement la relation arme-meister. Kid affiche un regard goguenard qui n'aide pas franchement les parents à se faire une raison sur le départ de leurs fils. Soul monte sur la moto, la jeune fille derrière lui. Le fils du Shinigami est sur un skate volant.<p>

« On rentre. » Ils partent sans un regard en arrière laissant un tas de questions sans réponse dans l'esprit de Wes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	19. Kid est Shinigami : Kid!

Encore une projection dans le futur, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous. Merci pour la review Ayaka, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je trouve leurs caractères très intéressants et ça m'amuse de les mettre en scène. Ils ont chacun une personnalité complexe qui leur son propre. C'est aussi ce qui fait la qualité de ce manga et le talent d'Atsushi Okubo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid regarde le ciel étoilé dehors. Le masque qu'il porte lui permet de bien le voir malgré le faite qu'il lui cache le visage en entier. Il regarde la lune endormie comme d'habitude. L'air est frais et revigorant même s'il ne le sent plus depuis qu'il est devenu un Dieu. Il sent la nostalgie le saisir et il chasse ces pensées tristes qui le plongent toujours dans une profonde mélancolie.

« Shinigami-sama. » Il se tourne et fait face à une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle a les cheveux blond de sa mère et le corps longiligne de son père. Lara Stein fixe son dieu vivant avec intérêt.

« Oui, Lara. »

« J'ai fais quelques recherches. » Elle a hérité de la passion pour la recherche de son père mais a la douceur d'âme de sa mère.

« Oh et sur quoi? »

« Les âmes grégory, ce sujet me fascine. » Il la regarde heureux que son visage lui soit caché. Il est troublé. Il l'est souvent quand ça se rapporte à eux.

« Oh et pourquoi donc? »

« Une âme d'une telle puissance, c'est vraiment intéressant. Je me demande si on pourrait pas en créer. Cela simplifierait les combats. » Kid sourit avec tristesse derrière son masque. Elle aime faire des expériences tout comme lui.

« On ne peut pas. Ces âmes sont aux croisements de trop de paramètres aléatoires, Lara. »

« Vous en parlez comme-ci vous en connaissiez une. »

« J'en ai connu une. Maka Albarn. »

« Oh, un des vainqueurs. »

« Oui. »

« Son âme devait être intéressante à voir. »

« Ton père n'aimait pas trop s'y frotter. Elle était trop pure pour lui. »

« Papa l'a connu? »

« Bien sûre. »

« Je vais continuer mes recherches. Ça me donne envie d'en savoir encore plus.»

« Vas. » Le silence se fait de nouveau dans la pièce. Sa Death Scythe actuelle entre à son tour.

« Shinigami-sama. »

« Bonjour, Harvard. » Il regarde l'homme d'une trentaine d'année s'avancer vers lui. « Comment va ton père? »

« Il ne supporte pas la disparition de maman. Je ne peux pas le blâmer, il l'a toujours adoré. C'était limite sain.» Shinigami hoche la tête. Il regrette le nom que Kim et Ox ont donné à leur fils. Il sait que c'était en mémoire à la lance mais ça le ramène systématiquement à de mauvais souvenirs.

« Elle lui manque, cela fait déjà un an. »

« Oui, elle me manque aussi parfois. Elle avait un don pour trouver des moyens de se faire de l'argent supplémentaire. Elle me donnait toujours de bon conseil.» Kid ne peut retenir un éclat de rire. Kim n'a pas changé en vieillissant.

« Retournes auprès de lui, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le moment. »

« Merci. » Il file sans demander son reste. Un an. Cela lui paraît si court et pourtant si long durant ces journées interminables. Il caresse un objet dans sa poche. Un bracelet. Parfaitement symétrique. Ils le lui ont offert pour le dernier anniversaire qu'ils ont fêté ensemble. Il ne l'a plus fêter depuis, cela lui rappelle trop leurs absences. La journée se finit sans éclat. L'immortalité à peu de valeur à ces yeux, leurs absences lui est trop pesante. Il fait ce qu'on attend de lui car c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulus mais les rires et la joie de les voir ne lui apporte plus le réconfort et l'assurance qu'il a besoin pour remplir son rôle.

Sid rentre dans le domaine de son Dieu. Il observe Kid du coin de l'oeil. Malgré son maintient de Dieu, il voit combien cela le pèse. Étant un zombie, c'est un des seuls qui restaient à ces côtés au travers du temps. Qui le voyait évoluer dans un monde qui ne lui plait pas tant que ça. Il lui a arraché tant de chose qu'il aimait. C'était triste de la voir ainsi même s'il le comprenait. Lui aussi à vue partir des gens auxquels il était attaché. Nygus lui manquait. Il trouvait du réconfort dans l'éducation des enfants de Shibusen.

« De mon vivant, j'ai connu un garçon à trois bandes plus enjoué. »

« C'est l'anniversaire de leurs disparitions. »

« Comme tous les ans. » Il reste silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre. « Où qu'ils soient, je suis sûre que la personne qui les héberge doit se mordre les doigts de les avoir rappeler si tôt. » Kid ne peut retenir un petit rire. Il y a des chances effectivement.

« Je dois aller m'assurer que tout va bien en bas. »

« Comme tous les ans. »

« Oui. » Kid descend les marches au plus profond de Shibusen. Il arrive dans la salle où est enfermé Asura. Contrairement à son premier emprisonnement, il n'est pas dans sa propre chair mais dans une sphère noire. Kid s'en approche si près qu'il pourrait la toucher mais s'arrête avant. Il est partagé entre deux idées contradictoires. Il aimerait que cette sphère se fendille pour qu'il sache si Soul et Maka sont encore à l'intérieur. D'un autre côté cela libérerait Asura ce qui ne serait pas une bonne idée en soit. Il soupire en se remémorant l'instant à partir duquel il s'est senti si seul. Il revoit Black Star et Tsubaki s'éteindre après une vague d'attaque plus puissante que les autres. Il revoit ces armes se désagréger après un coup porté au seigneur de la folie beaucoup trop puissant pour qu'elle le supporte. Elles n'étaient pas Death Scythe. Elle avaient leurs limites et ils les ont trouvé au pire moment. Il revoit Maka armé de Soul se faire emprisonner par la folie du Keshin. Il se rappelle le soulagement qu'il a ressenti lorsque la folie a semblé disparaître brutalement. Depuis, Asura est resté dans sa sphère certainement maintenue par la puissance de Maka et Soul combinés. Il lui manque tous terriblement. Il soupire avant de remonter à son poste.

Bien des années se sont écoulés et Kid ne distingue que de vagues ressemblances entre ceux qu'il connaissait et leurs descendances. Le seul à rester à ces côtés est Sid. Kid éprouve une vrai affection pour le zombie qui lui sert d'échappatoire. Il attend avec impatience le retour d'une de ces équipes. Il rencontre quelques difficultés avec des loups qui semblent être de vraie éponge à folie. Sid arrive avec une petite fille dans ces bras. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Elle est brune et porte une chemise de Shibusen trop grande pour elle. Elle a les yeux cachée par ces mèches de cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« On l'a trouvé parmi les loups. Elle les fait redevenir loup en les touchant simplement. » Kid fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que cela veut dire. Sa Death Scythe, une carabine, qui est une grande femme brune sous sa forme humaine ne peut se retenir de lâcher une exclamation.

« Oh, elle est trop mignonne. » La petite a levé la tête pour fixer Kid. Il la regarde incrédule. Certes, elle a les cheveux marrons mais ces yeux le ramènent des années en arrière.

« Sid. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. Quand elle n'est pas impressionnée, elle est très souriante. » Comme pour lui donner raison, un sourire s'étale sur ces lèvres. Kid est frappé par la ressemblance. On n'aurait pu croire qu'elle et Maka était des sœurs.

« Trouves lui un foyer, elle reste-là. »

« Je vais l'élever moi-même. Et, pour son nom? » Kid se tourne vers sa Death Scythe.

« Sarah, trouves lui un nom. »

« Angela, elle ressemble à un petit ange. » Sid et Kid sont frappés par tous les souvenirs qui remontent si violemment.

« Sid, tu peux disposer. » Ce dernier hoche la tête et sort rapidement. La petite toujours dans ces bras.

C'est le premier jour où Angela va entrer à l'académie de Shibusen en tant que meister. Kid est inquiet de voir qui elle va choisir. Il voit toute la journée passer les enfants qui ont décidé de travailler par paire et il leur souhaite bonne chance. Angela entre avec un jeune garçon. Il paraît boudeur et pas franchement emballé d'être-là. Il est blond et porte des vêtements élimés. Il y a des chance qu'il vienne de la rue, ce n'est pas rare par les temps qui court.

« Bonjour, Shinigami-sama. » La petite est enjouée, peu impressionnée par le Dieu qu'elle a en face d'elle. Il faut dire qu'elle a l'habitude de le voir étant donné que son père en est le conseillé principal.

« Bonjour, Angela. Tu me présentes ton ami. »

« Il s'appelle South, il vient de Brooklyn. On pense qu'on va faire équipe ensemble, au moins au début. » Le garçon lève le nez. Kid n'est qu'à moitié surpris face à ces yeux couleurs sang. Ils sont nés pour être ensemble de toute façon.

« Bonjour South. »

« Bonjour. » Il lui paraît un peu sauvage.

« Prends bien soin d'Angela, s'il te plait. » Il le regarde paraissant lui lancer un défis.

« C'est le rôle de l'arme. » Kid ne peut retenir un sourire caché par son masque

« Bien, bien, allez rejoindre les autres. » Avant que le couple suivant entre, Kid interpellent Sid qui est caché derrière.

« Tu as entendu? »

« Oui. »

« J'espère juste que cela ne signifie pas qu'Il va se réveiller. »

« Je ne sais pas. J'espère que cette fois-ci, ils auront une vie plus douce. »

« Et plus longue. » Sur ces quelques mots, Kid reprend son travail. Il est heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps d'être encore là pour voir le monde évoluer. Il les aidera à trouver une place et à se construire dans ce monde. « Les suivants. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	20. Visites nocturnes d'Asura : SoulxMaka

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un one-shot inspiré du derniers chapitres sortis de Soul Eater. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxx

Il est cinq heure du matin et Soul se dit qu'il est bête de ne pas prendre de bouteille d'eau le soir avant de se coucher. Ça lui éviterait de se lever alors qu'il n'en a clairement pas envie. Quand il entre dans le salon, il se fige pendant plusieurs minutes. Maka est endormie, dos au canapé enveloppée dans la veste de Soul. Il se gratte la tête plusieurs minutes avant de réagir. Il s'approche d'elle. Elle a de grandes cernes qui sont devenues habituelles ces derniers temps. Quelque chose trouble ses nuits mais elle refuse d'en parler. Soul grogne, il la forcera à répondre à ses questions demain. Il commence à sérieusement s'en inquiéter surtout au vue de ce spectacle peu commun. Il se baisse pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sursaute dans son sommeil mais se détend rapidement contre lui. Au moins à présent, il sait pourquoi sa veste à son odeur ces derniers temps, il se demandait s'il ne souffrait pas d'hallucination. Tout en emmenant sa meister dans son lit, il prend garde à ne pas la secouer et qu'elle ne touche pas les murs pour éviter de la réveiller. Au moment, où il la dépose sur le lit, elle ouvre ses grands yeux.

« Soul?... »

« Oui. Tu seras mieux dans ton lit. Je t'enlève la veste. » Maka rougit un peu quand elle réalise de quelle veste il parle. Il la pose sur son bras et couvre sa meister avec sa couverture.

« Euh... »

« T'inquiètes, on en reparle demain. Pour le moment, rendors-toi. »

« Mais... »

« Dors. » Elle semble sur le point de lui répondre mais renonce. Ses yeux deviennent lointains. Elle n'est pas fatiguée, elle est exténuée. Soul sourit quand elle ferme les yeux et se rendort rapidement. Il prend le réveil et change l'heure de la sonnerie. Il sort et retourne dans son propre lit, oubliant au passage le verre d'eau qu'il venait chercher initialement. Il change l'heure sur son propre réveil avant de se coucher pour grappiller quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaire.

Quand le réveil sonne, il grogne. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre les raisons d'un réveil aussi matinal. Il soupire et finit par trouver le courage de sortir de son lit. Il commence par une douche pour essayer d'éclaircir son esprit brumeux. Il prépare le petit-déjeuné de bonne volonté. Quand Maka le rejoint, il comprend clairement qu'elle n'a pas assez dormi. Il se demande s'il a bien fait de mettre son réveil. Elle s'assoit et fixe Soul. Il finit par lui faire face mal à l'aise.

« Quoi? »

« Pourquoi tu fais le petit-dej? »

« Parce que j'ai trouvé une certaine jeune fille extrêmement têtue endormie par terre cette nuit. » Maka s'apprête à râler. « Et en plus, elle portait ma veste. » Maka se tait. Soul soupire et pose le petit-déjeuné sur la table. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Elle prend une mine gênée et confuse.

« Et, bien tu vois … c'est que ta veste... »

« Maka, arrêtes tout de suite. » Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Ils expriment clairement sa mauvaise humeur. « Je me fiche royalement de ma veste et tu le sais. Si tu peux lire ma longueur d'âme, je ressens la tienne. Ne fais pas ça, je n'aime pas. » Elle le fixe un moment avec colère et finit par soupirer.

« Je t'ai trouvé plutôt patient. Je suis injuste avec toi. Désolée. » Soul la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Il est rare de la voir aussi sincère.

« Maka, s'il te plait, aides moi à comprendre. » Elle ferme les yeux et il voit son masque tomber. Elle est effrayée. Quand elle parle, elle a une voix plaintive qui ne lui ressemble pas.

« C'est Asura. »

« QUOI? » Elle rouvre les yeux fatiguée.

« Soul doucement s'il te plait, ce n'est déjà pas facile, ne compliques pas les choses. » Il la regarde franchement inquiet. « J'ai douté de ma santé mentale, j'en doute encore. J'ai cherché dans les livres mais je ne trouve pas d'explication. »

« D'explication à quoi Maka. » Il sent qu'elle essaye de gagner du temps, de tourner autours du pot.

« Je pense que lorsque je l'ai repéré, il a réussi à nouer nos esprits. Il m'envoie des images quand je relâche mon attention, quand je dors. »

« Quelles images? »

« Des meurtres pour la plupart. Toi, Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, mon père... Souvent tué par l'un d'entre nous. Parfois c'est moi. » Elle frissonne. « Quand je me réveilles, il me faut toujours beaucoup de temps pour savoir le vrai du faux. Cela me paraît tellement réel. Il me fait ressentir la douleur. Quand c'est toi, c'est facile. J'ai juste à vérifier que tu dors. Black Star, je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois. » Soul se souvient que le ninja s'est plaint d'avoir reçu des appels nocturnes. Sa meister semble au bord des larmes. « Il met ses bandes sur ma bouche, pour ne pas que je parle, pour ne pas que je hurle. Je dois juste regarder, ressentir la douleur.» Soul contourne la table et se baisse pour faire face à son visage baissé. Il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il sait qu'elle n'aime pas particulièrement le contact et que ça la mettra plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

« ça va Maka, il ne peut pas d'atteindre, ici. »

« Je sais. »

« Il ne peut pas nous atteindre, non plus. »

« Je sais. » Elle se baisse et leurs fronts entrent en contact.

« Tout va bien Maka, on ira voir Stein à la pause de midi. On ne sait jamais, il aura peut-être une solution. » Elle se redresse essuie les quelques larmes qui ont réussi à couler.

« Tu as raison. »

« Parfait, alors dépêchons nous, on va finir par être en retard. » Elle lui fait un faible sourire avant de hocher la tête.

* * *

><p>Stein les a accueilli avec une interrogation surprise. Il tourne dans les rangs en ricanant avec sadisme en regardant par-dessus les épaules des étudiants. Quand il arrive devant Soul et Maka, il s'arrête et lève un sourcil.<p>

« Soul, tu m'expliques... ça? » Soul regarde distraitement sa meister. Il a remarqué qu'elle s'était endormie plusieurs minutes auparavant.

« On comptait le faire ce midi. » Stein prend son devoir et y jette un coup d'œil.

« Elle a tout bon. »

« Donc, ça ne pose pas de problème si elle continue de dormir. »

« Non, je m'en fiche. Par contre, essayes de remplir un peu ta feuille que j'y reconnaisse au moins ton écriture. » Soul grince des dents en réponse. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à sa meister avant de se concentrer sur sa propre feuille. Il sent le regard fixe de Kid et Black Star derrière lui ce qui ne l'aide pas vraiment à se concentrer. Quand la cloche sonne enfin, mettant fin au calvaire de Soul, Maka émerge doucement.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Maka. » Elle tourne la tête pour lui faire face, elle a les yeux brumeux.

« Il m'a vue. » Elle a encore une voix endormie.

« Il nous attend. A l'infirmerie. » Le reste de l'équipe les rejoint. Liz commente la scène avec son tact habituel.

« Vous nous expliquez comment Maka est capable de dormir en interro avant sa troisième relecture en règle. » Maka grogne en réponse. Soul répond à sa place.

« Elle a quelques problèmes d'insomnie ces derniers temps, on va voir si Stein peut y faire quelque chose. »

« Soul, te fous pas de moi. » Black Star est furieux et le masque à peine, Soul le dévisage surpris. « Je ne vois pas comment quelques cauchemars peuvent donner autant de cernes à Maka. Il y a autre chose. » Soul soupire. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en être aperçu. Cela faisait deux ou trois semaines déjà. Maka s'assoit sur sa chaise et Black Star se tourne vers elle.

« Désolée pour les appels. » Cela a au moins le mérite de le faire taire.

« C'était toi, Maka? »

« Oui, désolée Tsubaki. »

« Mais, pourquoi? » Kid la regarde soupçonneux.

« J'ai fait des cauchemars particulièrement réalistes et j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça, Maka. » Elle le fixe avec tristesse.

« Pour le reste je ne suis pas sûre. Laisses ça de côté, tu veux bien? »

« Il faut que tu dormes. » Soul répond à Kid en se levant et en récupérant ses affaires et celle de la jeune fille.

« C'est pour ça qu'on doit aller voir Stein et avant le prochain cours ou ma meister extrêmement têtue refusera d'y aller. » Maka le suit de bonne grâce.

* * *

><p>Maka remue les jambes nerveusement, assise sur le bord de la table d'auscultation. Stein écrit sur ses fiches avec attention. Il se tourne vers la jeune fille.<p>

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou te dire. Je n'ose même pas te donner des somnifères. Tu ne devrais plus être saine d'esprit et j'ai peur que les somnifères te fasse perdre ton maigre contrôle. » Elle le regarde pas vraiment soulagée.

« Ah, tant pis. »

« Non, je n'aime pas ça. » Il semble réellement nerveux. « Je vais faire des recherches. » Elle hoche la tête sachant qu'elle a déjà écumé la plupart des livres sur ce sujet. Il sort et appelle Soul. Le jeune homme qui n'était pas loin arrive rapidement.

« Alors? »

« Alors rien. » Maka arrive derrière pour essayer de rassurer Soul.

« Il ne sait pas comment m'aider mais il va faire des recherches. » Il regarde tour à tour sa meister et Stein, septique. Le médecin rentre dans la salle d'auscultation et donne quelques indications à Soul avant de claquer la porte.

« Soul quand elle dort, laisse la faire au maximum. Cours ou pas. » Maka grogne mais Soul s'empresse d'accepter.

* * *

><p>Le soir venue, Soul bataille pour que Maka laisse sa porte ouverte. Il finit par gagner et quand il va se coucher à minuit passé, il voit en passant devant sa porte qu'elle ne dort toujours pas. Il soupire en rejoignant son propre lit. Il se réveille quelques heures plus tard. Il trouve le courage de se lever pour voir sa meister. Il est satisfait de voir la lumière éteinte. Elle est en position fœtus lui tournant le dos. Il s'apprête à repartir se coucher quand il entend un gémissement. Il s'avance à la lumière de la lune de la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'assoit sur le bord et la regarde. Il a mal au cœur de voir qu'elle a les yeux grands ouverts. Elle semble ailleurs, en larme. Il approche la main pour la toucher. Elle se recroqueville semblant attendre un coup. Il s'arrête et décide d'attendre qu'elle reprenne pleinement conscience avant de tenter une nouvelle approche. Ça prend du temps mais elle finit par s'allonger sur le dos. Elle regarde Soul clairement épuisée.<p>

« Soul, je n'en peux plus. » Son appel au secours lui déchire le cœur.

« Je sais. » Il soupire. Il se glisse sous la couette. L'absence de réaction de sa meister lui indique combien, elle est exténuée. Il s'éloigne un maximum essayant de lui laisser son intimité. Il lui prend juste sa main pour lui montrer qu'il est là. Il éteint son réveil et finit par s'endormir espérant qu'elle arrivera à se calmer.

Il est réveillé le lendemain, en speed, par une Maka affolée de voir qu'elle va arriver en retard en cours.

* * *

><p>La jeune fille a fini sa journée sur les rotules. Soul est clairement inquiet. Après le repas, elle s'est isolée dans sa chambre mais garde les yeux ouverts. L'albinos finit par craquer. Il éteint tout et rejoint la jeune fille dans son lit. Comme la veille, il se place le plus loin possible d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer par une trop grande proximité. Il prend sa main sans rien dire et elle bouge à peine dans sa torpeur. Il voit combien elle est effrayée de dormir. Pris d'une pulsion, il commence à appuyer sur ses doigts comme il jouerait avec les notes d'un piano. Quand elle se tourne vers lui avec curiosité, il lui sourit. Il appuie en produisant un son. Maka le dévisage, amusée par son nouveau jeu. Pris par le moment, il joue sur sa main avec simplement cinq notes. Il chantonne un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, bercée par sa voix grave. Quand elle sera agacée de ses chansons à cinq notes, il lui demandera se deuxième main. Il aura dix notes pour composer. Amusé par l'idée, il sourit en éteignant le réveil. Il s'endort en lui prenant sa main. Il enlace leurs doigts pour être sûre qu'elle ne le lâche pas. Ce fut la première nuit de Maka sans cauchemars depuis longtemps.<p>

Elle se réveille à onze heures le lendemain. Soul l'accueille, satisfait de voir qu'elle a fait le tour de l'horloge et qu'une partie de ses cernes ont disparu. Elle grogne.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Stein est d'accord et Tsubaki prend des notes. Même si je ne suis pas convaincue que tu en es vraiment besoin. » Elle s'assoie sans rien dire et Soul la sert pour qu'elle mange. Elle ne touche à rien, regardant et jouant avec la nourriture, perdue dans ses pensés. « Tu as eu un cauchemar? » Elle lève la tête surprise. Soul la regarde les sourcils froncés.

« Non, non. »

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

« Je me demandais si ça te dérangerais de faire la même chose cette nuit. » Elle prononce la phrase à voix basse sans reprendre son souffle. Soul lui tourne le dos. Il étouffe un rire.

« Maka c'est pas cool. »

« Oui, tu as raison, désolée. » Elle semble déçue mais pas surprise. Il se retourne vers elle avec son sourire sarcastique habituel.

« Tu n'a pas besoin de demander. C'est pas cool quand tu as la tête dans les nuages. » Elle lui fait un sourire timide avant de se concentrer sur son assiette.

« N'éteins plus le réveil. » Il rigole en l'entendant maugréer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous.


	21. Sortie en boîte de nuit : SoulxMaka

Un one-shot sur la relation SoulxMaka. Je suis sûre que je vous surprends et que vous ne vous y attendiez absolument pas ! Ils se cherchent et trouvent des réponses au fur et à mesure. Il n'est pas simple de grandir.

Merci Yuki pour ton commentaire que j'ai trouvé très constructif. Je prends note de tes remarques pour mes prochains one-shot.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Maka regarde Soul et sa petite amie dans le salon. Ils sont classes tous les deux. Il l'aide à attacher son collier pendant qu'elle relève ses long cheveux châtain claire. Elle les regarde quelques instants. Ils sont beaux, ils vont bien ensembles. Elle a eu raison de ne pas suivre les conseils des filles. Célia lui convient parfaitement. Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement pour ce qu'elle en sait. Elle se renferme dans sa chambre. La perspective de passer une soirée en boite ne l'enchante pas mais elle doit prendre sur elle. Un comportement social une fois de temps en temps ne lui fera pas de mal. Et ça permettra de faire taire Liz et Tsubaki qui se faisaient du mauvais sang pour elle.

Elle enfile la tenue préparée par Liz. Après un regard dans la glace, elle réalise que ce n'est pas si mal. Un short en jean, des collants noirs et un haut noir attaché au coup qui retombe en drapé dans le milieu du dos. Elle met une touche de maquillage avant de relevé ses cheveux en chignon vite fais.

« Maka, tu te dépêches. »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive. » Elle regarde le résultat à peu prés satisfaite. Avant de sortir, elle enfile un épais bracelet en argent finement ciselé. C'est un bijou qui lui a été envoyé par sa mère. Pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle est enjouée à présent. Elle trouve ça un peu étrange. Elle n'est pas vraiment surprise non plus, ces derniers temps il n'est pas rare qu'elle ressente des émotions qui ne lui appartienne pas. Sa lecture d'âme a quelques défauts de fonctionnement parfois. Elle la refoule et rejoint le couple.

« Enfin, te voilà. »

« Désolé. » Soul la regarde et paraît un instant surpris.

« C'est pas grave, on n'y va. » Il prend la main de Célia et passe en premier. Elle ferme la marche.

Ils rejoignent le groupe devant la boite en question. Le bruit qui se fait entendre à chaque fois que la porte est ouverte n'enchante pas franchement Maka mais elle va donner le change pour se soir. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne vont pas le lui redemander pendant un mois. Liz et Tsubaki sont enchantées de voir que leur amie est là. Même si elle le leurs avait dit tant qu'elle n'aura pas mis les pieds dans le boîte, elles n'y croiront pas vraiment. Black Star alpague Maka avec sa douceur habituelle.

« Et, Maka j'espère que tu as pris ta pièce d'identité où ils ne te laisseront pas entrer. » Elle le regarde avec une moue agacée. Elle s'est préparée psychologiquement. Il va être pénible et il va falloir faire avec. Kid dévisage la jeune fille.

« Pas de Maka-chop. » Elle le regarde et finit par sourire.

« J'ai l'impression que si je commence, je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter. »

« Planche à pain, accélères. »Black Star a priori vexé de ne pas recevoir de coup revient à la charge.

« Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » Elle suit Black Star accompagnée de Kid. Il attend excité qu'elle passe devant le vigile. Comme il l'a prévu, il demande sa carte d'identité et Maka lui tend de bonne grâce. Black Star est mort de rire sur le sol. Kid lui donne un coup de pied pour qu'il se calme. Un coup de pied de l'amitié pas suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal mais pour le faire taire. Liz, Patty et Tsubaki lui jettent un regard noir. Elles ont eu pas mal de difficulté à la faire venir et elles n'ont pas envie qu'elle change d'avis au dernier moment. Une fois dans la boîte, Soul se laisse entrainer par Célia et ils commencent à danser langoureusement. Un peu trop au goût de Maka qui préfère éviter de regarder le spectacle. Black Star cherchait à attirer l'attention de tout le monde et Tsubaki luttait pour le tenir en place. Maka en était ravie car pendant ce temps, il lui fichait la paix. Elle danse en compagnie de Liz, Patty et Kid. Liz se fait rapidement alpaguée par un inconnu et Kid regarde le spectacle boudeur. Il n'aime pas qu'elle se conduise ainsi. Maka lui donne un coup sur l'épaule et lui fait signe d'y aller. Patty l'accompagne, incapable de rester loin de son meister ou de sa sœur. Et donc, après une demi-heure à peine, Maka se retrouve seule dans l'entre de l'enfer. Enfin, de son point de vue. Elle hésite un instant à partir mais renonce. S'ils s'en aperçoivent, ils vont la chercher et écourter leurs soirées. Ils ont besoin de se changer les idées et elle décide de les laisser profiter de la soirée. Elle va s'assoir dans un coin en attendant que ça se passe. Elle en profitera pour observer les gens et peut-être lire leurs âmes. Au milieu de tout ce monde, ça peut-être un bon exercice. Elle a à peine trouvé une proie quand trois filles s'approchent d'elle. Elle les regarde avec un air poli. Il y en a une grande fille rousse et des jumelles brunes. C'est l'une d'entre-elle qui l'agresse en premier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches-là? »

« Je passe le temps. » C'est la deuxième qui enchaine.

« Ouai mais ça va pas être possible, ici. »

« Oh, pourquoi? » Les jumelles répondent en cœur et ça à le don d'agacer Maka.

« C'est notre place. »

« Et bien veuillez m'excuser ce n'était pas marqué dessus. » Elle se lève peu encline à commencer un combat.

« Tu es de Shibusen? » Elle se tourne vers la rouquine qui la fixe avec agressivité.

« Oui. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous n'êtes que des lâches. »

« Parce que je ne me bagarre pas pour une place? » Elles commencent à l'agacer sérieusement, les trois mijaurées.

« Tu as l'âge d'entrée? »

« Oui, le vigile a regardé ma carte et je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. »

« Je veux te défier. » Maka lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Prouves moi que vous valez quelque chose. »

« Et comment? » Maka pense que de toute façon, elle n'a rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. Et puis si elle gagne, ça lui rabattra son clapet.

« Un concours de danse. »

« De danse mais je... »

« Tu te dégonfles? » La meister soupire.

« Et ça consiste en quoi? »

« Suivre nos mouvements. » Maka la regarde un instant sans comprendre. Suivre ses mouvements c'est tout? Elle se connecte rapidement à la rouquine. Ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème.

« C'est tout? »

« Oui, mais ne cris pas victoire trop vite. »

« Okay. »

« Parfais suis nous. » Maka grogne en découvrant que la piste de danse est le comptoir du bar. Elle grimpe dessus avec mauvaise humeur. « Allez souris la crevette. »

« La ferme et vas-y. » La rouquine commence ses mouvements. Maka suit facilement. Même si la danse n'est pas son point fort, son corps de combattante est souple et bien entrainée. Ça ne lui pose pas plus de difficulté qu'une Soul résonance. Au départ, la rouquine essaye de la perdre en enchainant des mouvements complexes mais voyant le regard amusé de la petite meister, elle comprend rapidement que ça ne sert à rien. Elle change donc de tactique et profite de la nouvelle venue pour innover un peu. Ceux sont des danseuses habituées à la boîte. Les clients sont ravis de voir une nouvelle venue dans leur groupe. Bien que son corps soit moins voluptueux que celui de ses ainées, elle a de jolies jambes, de jolies fesses et des yeux a faire tourner bien des têtes ce soir. Elle semble prendre plaisir à danser avec les enquiquineuses. Ça lui fait du bien de penser à autre chose que les cours, Soul, les mission, Soul, les entrainements et Soul.

Quand la rouquine s'arrête, elle est essoufflée. Les jumelles sont exténuées. Maka est clairement amusée. Deux hommes l'aident à descendre de son perchoir et elle rejoint la rouquine avec provocation.

« Et bien, je crois que tu me dois des excuses. »

« On dirait mais c'est pas mon genre. »

« Et donc, tu es lâche de ne pas assumer tes actes. » Elle rigole avec bonne humeur. La rouquine prend une décision : elle ne provoquera plus les enfant de Shibusen, trop dangereux.

« C'est quoi ton nom? »

« Maka. »

« Et bien, Maka la prochaine fois que tu viens, donnes ton nom au vigile. Il te laissera rentrer sans discuter. » Maka la regarde avec un sourire narquois. Il faut qu'elle rejoigne les autres.

« Bonne soirée. »

« Tu ne me demandes pas mon nom. »

« Non, la rouquine de la boîte me suffira tant que je n'aurais pas d'excuse. » La rouquine en question rit devant son impertinence.

« Et bien, à la prochaine, Maka. » Maka sourit et se met en quête de Soul, Kid ou Black Star. Elle aimerait rentrer, elle a assez joué pour aujourd'hui. Par contre, elle reviendra, l'entrainement lui a plus et elle remettra ça. Elle les trouve groupés à sa grande surprise, ils semblent la chercher. Kid est le premier à la voir. Elle s'approche calmement.

« Il y a un problème? » Kid lui répond.

« Non, on voulait rentrer et on te cherchait. » A priori, ils n'ont pas assisté à sa performance. Elle ne s'en plaint pas. « J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée. Désolé de t'avoir laissé seule. »

« T'inquiète Kid, je suis une grande fille. » Ils sortent, Maka à froid en sortant. Elle regarde le ciel quelques instants. Les lumières de Shibusen l'empêche de voir clairement les étoiles dans le ciel. Elle sent une veste se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se tourne pour faire face à un parfait inconnu. En y réfléchissant, c'est un des deux hommes qui l'a aidé à descendre.

« Mon numéros est dedans, appelez-moi pour me la rendre. » Elle le regarde franchement amusée par son culot.

« Et, si je souhaites la garder. Elle a l'air très confortable. » Elle la referme sur elle en le fixant avec ses grands yeux avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il la regarde autant amusé par l'achange.

« C'est une perte que je ne regrette pas. J'ai pu vous parler et voir vos magnifiques yeux de prés. »

« Seul l'avenir vous le dira. » Elle s'éloigne avec un signe de la main. Il la regarde s'éloigner satisfait de son effet. Les autres sont estomaqués de voir quelqu'un faire des avances à la petite meister. Ils sont d'autant plus choqués de la voir flirter en réponse.

« Maka? » Elle se tourne vers Liz.

« Quoi? »

« Tu as fait quoi, ce soir? »

« Je vis ma vie. Cela te pose un problème? » Elle la fixe sans sourciller, toute trace d'amusement a quitté son visage.

« Non. » Elle lui sourit en entendant sa réponse.

« Parfait, auquel cas rentrons. » Elle fouille dans les poches de la veste et finit par mettre la main sur le numéros de l'inconnu. Elle le regarde en souriant avant de le mettre dans son short. Elle envisage sérieusement de lui proposer un échange. Sa veste contre un café. Elle sourit encore plus à cette idée. Soul la regarde de loin. Il a vue son geste et il n'aime pas le sourire qu'elle affiche à présent. Il n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle puisse sortir avec un inconnu. A y réfléchir, il n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un qui qu'il soit. Il regarde sa cavalière de ce soir. Ça fait qu'une semaine qu'ils sont ensembles et il commence déjà à s'en lasser. Il soupire en détournant ses yeux de sa meister. Il sait d'avance qu'il va passer une très mauvaise nuit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous.


	22. Aveugle : SoulxMaka

Pour répondre à tes encouragements Harukane, il est vrai que lorsqu'un chapitre n'a pas de commentaires, je me pose des questions. Est-ce qu'il était si nul que ça? Est-ce que finalement les gens se lassent ? Peut-être qu'il faut que j'arrête. Ma nouvelle résolution dure entre 1heure et deux jours, le temps d'avoir une autre idée. Une fois rédigé et relu, je me dis : quitte à l'avoir écrit autant le mettre en ligne. J'avoue, je n'ai aucune volonté.

Merci pour vos commentaires Yuki, Harukane et Mikan.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka avance hésitante. Elle s'aide du mur pour se guider dans la direction d'où viennent les bruits, où elle ressent leurs âmes. Elle bute sur les gravas présent sur le sol. Le combat fait rage. Elle a traversé le mur, touchée en plein fouet par le sort. Sous la force de l'impact, elle a lâché Soul qui est resté dans la salle du combat. A priori, il fait encore rage et elle hésite à s'engager dans la salle. Vue son état, elle sera plus une source d'inquiétude que de soutien pour l'équipe. Elle s'assoit contre le mur près de la porte attendant qu'ils finissent. Les bruits semblent se calmer, elle se prépare à les rejoindre quand elle sent une âme s'approcher. Elle est agitée. C'est Soul. Il passe devant elle pour rejoindre le lieux où le mur est détruit.

« Soul, je suis là. » Il se retourne pour la rejoindre en freinant à peine. Il l'aide à se relever.

« ça va? »

« Oui et non. » Soul inspecte rapidement la jeune fille dans la pénombre du couloir. Elle a les vêtements déchirés et semble seulement légèrement blessée. Pourtant, elle avance de façon très hésitante et Soul s'en inquiète, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai mal aux yeux, la moindre lumière me fait mal. J'ai peur de les rouvrir. » Soul glapie de mécontentement.

« C'est pas vrai. » Kid arrive en l'entendant vociférer.

« Il y a un problème. »

« Maka ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux à cause du sort. » Kid fait la grimace en écoutant la réponse de Soul. L'arme est clairement affolée. Kid décide de le rassurer avant tout. Ils n'arriveront à rien en se mettant la pression.

« Vue le niveau de la sorcière, je doute que le sort ne dure trop longtemps. » Soul grogne en réponse.

« Je suis d'accord, j'ai déjà moins mal que tout à l'heure. » Kid sourit, bien qu'elle ne voit rien, il suppose qu'elle ressent son âme torturée. Elle attrape le bras de Soul avec force. Il se tourne vers elle, la regardant avec douceur. « Tu peux me guider en attendant que ça aille mieux? » Kid la regarde reprendre les choses en main. Il préfère quand elle gère Soul et son mauvais caractère. Il rejoint les autres et décide de les aider à désencombrer la porte pour leur permettre de sortir. C'est un long tunnel et il y a du travail. Pendant ce temps, Soul répond à sa meister.

« Quelle question, bien évidement. » Maka sourit en direction de l'âme de son arme. Soul regarde autours de lui pour trouver le meilleur moyen d'aider sa meister. Il soupire. « Il vaut peut-être mieux que je te porte, le sol est dangereux. Il y a des pierres partout. » Maka prend un air boudeur mais ne dit rien. Soul le remarque et décide de lui demander ce qui se passe.

« Je me sens inutile, j'aurais au moins aimé avancer sur mes pieds et non sur ton dos. » Soul la regarde avec un petit sourire. Elle et sa fierté. Il secoue la tête avant de replacer son bras pour l'aider à avancer parmi les gravas. Ils avancent lentement, même si Maka sait parfaitement où sont situés les êtres humains et dans quel état d'esprit ils sont, elle est incapable de se diriger sans aide. Elle butte régulièrement dans les pierres au sol et avance d'un pas hésitant. Soul l'aide un maximum, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle ne se blesse d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils rejoignent leurs amis qui finissent de dégager un passage. Maka s'agrippe autant qu'elle peut à son arme qui la guide avec douceur. Il murmure ses indications à l'oreille de sa meister qui sent des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Il s'arrête et s'assure qu'elle n'est pas blessée. Il sait qu'elle est tout à fait capable de lui cacher qu'elle s'est fait mal juste pour qu'il ne change pas d'avis et la porte. Il tourne son attention vers le déblaiement. Il n'y a qu'un passage très étroit pour sortir. Liz et Patty sont déjà passées de l'autre côté et c'est à présent au tour de Black Star. Il reste donc Tsubaki, Maka, Kid et Soul qui doivent passer de l'autre côté. Tsubaki suit rapidement son meister. Kid se tourne vers le couple restant.

« ça va aller? » Soul hésite avant de répondre. Il n'est pas franchement confiant, ça lui paraît compliqué. C'est Maka qui répond.

« Oui, ça ira. » Kid ne peut retenir un sourire. Soul la regarde agacé.

« Tu ne vois rien, comment tu peux le savoir. » Elle lève son visage vers lui les yeux fermés. Ses sourcils sont levés pour exprimer son autorité.

« On a le choix peut-être? » Kid pouffe de rire pendant que Soul lève les yeux au ciel. Après quelques minutes, ils décident de se mettre à deux pour l'aider à traverser. Kid la devance, lui tenant fermement sa main. Soul et derrière et s'assure qu'elle pivote correctement pour lui permettre de passer les passages les plus étroits. Il fait également en sorte qu'elle baisse la tête. Cela l'oblige à poser ses mains sur ses hanches ou ses épaules ce qui le trouble un peu. Les grincements de Maka lorsqu'elle se cogne sur les parois, le ramène régulièrement à la réalité.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure qui paraît durer une éternité à Soul, ils arrivent enfin de l'autre côté. Il lâche sa meister pour s'étirer. Maka semble fatiguée. Il suppose que la concentration que lui demande l'exercice, la vide de son énergie. Il lui reprend son bras rapidement et la trace de soulagement sur son visage ne lui échappe pas.

* * *

><p>Soul la guide vers la moto. Il l'aide à monter sur l'engin, l'aidant à passer sa jambe par dessus. Il s'installe ensuite et resserre ses bras autours de sa taille. Il allume le moteur. Il sent son inquiétude et hésite à partir. Il capte le regard inquiet de Black Star et il fait un signe de la main leur demandant de partir devant.<p>

« Soul? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

« Ah heu. »

« Je sens ton stress, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes? »

« C'est une sensation étrange de ne plus toucher le sol sans rien voir. J'ai un peu... » Elle cherche ses mots.

« … peur? »

« Je crois. C'est étrange comme impression.»

« Tu me fais confiance? »

« Oui. »

« Alors ça ira. Je te promets que je ferais attention.» Il sent la jeune fille appuyer sa joue contre son dos. Il fait une dernière pression sur ses bras avant de faire rouler l'engin. La jeune fille lui serre la taille plus que d'habitude. Il commence par aller lentement pour lui laisser le temps de se faire aux sensations. Elle finit par se connecter à son âme et Soul peut enfin carburer. Il rejoint rapidement le reste de l'équipe qui à ralentit pour les attendre.

* * *

><p>Une fois à l'appartement, Soul guide sa meister à sa chambre. Il lui sort des vêtements de rechange et lui ordonne de se changer.<p>

« Mais Soul, je dois avoir besoin d'une douche. » Il la regarde et soupire. Il prend les vêtements et la guide vers la salle de bain. Il lui donne son savon et sa serviette et lui montre où il dépose les vêtements. Il sort espérant qu'elle va s'en sortir. Il est soulagé quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir au bout d'une demi-heure. Il s'approche pour la mener à la cuisine. Elle paraît très fatiguée. Il se dépêche de la servir pour qu'elle puisse dormir au plus vite. Le repas est compliqué. Soul regrette son choix de repas. Des pâtes à la bolognaise. C'est facile à préparer mais une horreur pour Maka qui ne voit rien. Il est obligé de la guider pour qu'elle puisse avaler quelque chose. Sa meister ne dit rien mais c'est un véritable calvaire. Elle n'en mange que la moitié, épuisée par l'effort de concentration.

Maka se pose avec soulagement dans son lit et elle s'endort rapidement. Soul entre dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard pour soigner ses égratignures. Elle se réveille à peine lui faisant entièrement confiance pour prendre soin d'elle. Soul prend son temps appréciant l'occasion qui lui ai donné de prendre soin d'elle et qu'elle se laisse faire avec autant de confiance.

Ils sont exemptés d'école le lendemain. Maka passe une des pires journées de sa vie, le lendemain. Elle ne peut pas faire la chose qu'elle aime le plus au monde : lire. Elle ne peut pas regarder la télé, réviser, s'entrainer, faire du ménage, rien. Elle est donc assise sur le canapé, un bandage sur les yeux pour la soulager. Elle a ramené ses jambes sous son menton et laisse son esprit vagabonder. Soul la regarde de loin avec inquiétude, elle est calme. Très calme. Ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Il s'approche et s'assoit à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Rien. »

« Makaaaaa. »

« Je m'ennuie, je suis pressée de pouvoir revoir à nouveau. » Soul réfléchit et réalise qu'effectivement ses mouvements sont limités. Il regarde autours de lui cherchant une bonne idée. Il n'aime pas quand elle est plongée dans ses idées négatives et reste inactive. ça n'a jamais été bon pour elle. Il affiche un sourire satisfait en regardant la table basse. Il attrape le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Il l'ouvre et commence la lecture. Maka est surprise. D'abord elle se tourne vers lui surprise. Voyant qu'il ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter, elle finit par se détendre et se laisser partir dans son imaginaire menée par la voix rocailleuse de son partenaire. Soul a la bouche sèche et finit par s'arrêter. Il se tourne vers sa meister et la découvre endormie la tête sur ses genoux. Il sourit avant de retourner à ses propres occupations toujours en gardant un œil sur la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Le soir, il l'entend le rejoindre dans le salon. Inquiet de savoir qu'elle se déplace, il tourne la tête pour la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Il remarque immédiatement qu'elle n'a plus son bandage autours des yeux. Au moment de rentrer dans le salon, elle paraît hésiter et recule dans la pénombre du couloir. Soul saute du canapé pour la rejoindre.<p>

« Et, ça va? »

« Soul? » Elle semble un peu surprise de le sentir la toucher.

« Oui, ça va? »

« Mmmh, j'arrive à les ouvrir mais seulement dans l'obscurité, la lumière de la télé est trop forte. » Soul se tourne pour regarder la seule source de lumière dans la pièce principale.

« Ah. » Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire.

« Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. »

« Non ,attends. » Il file dans sa chambre et ramène des lunettes de soleil. Il les lui met sur le nez. Il lui prend la main et la guide avec douceur. Elle se laisse faire pour son plus grand soulagement. Ils s'installent devant la télé. Il n'est pas sûr qu'elle puisse regarder grand chose avec les lunettes mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. « Tu as l'air cool avec ça. »

« Pffffff. » Soul rigole se laissant enfin aller. Kid et Maka ont raison, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. « Merci, Soul. »

« C'est normal, Maka. C'est le rôle de l'arme de protéger son meister. » Maka ne répond rien. Ses mots la rassure mais la laisse toujours perplexe. Elle trouve son attachement trop fort et elle n'arrive pas à savoir comment il la voit vraiment. Juste une meister, une amie, une excellente amie, une sœur, une potentielle petite amie ? Elle secoue la tête décidée à se détendre durant la soirée. Elle soupire avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien et la laisse faire. Comme toujours, pense Maka.

xxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	23. Faux espoirs : Kilik

Cela fait un peu de temps depuis le dernier chapitre mais j'avoue, je commence à manquer d'inspiration ! Ou plutôt, j'ai des idées mais rien que j'arrive à vraiment aboutir. Mais bon comme j'ai deux histoire à finir, j'ose espérer que vous m'excuserez ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir et si vous avez des idées de choses à développer, je suis preneuse.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka se réveille difficilement, elle est dans un espace clos entouré de mur très haut. Elle est couchée dans une position inconfortables sur un sol dur. Elle regarde la lune qui paraît la fixer haut dans le ciel. Il y a une quinzaine de mètre qui la sépare de la surface. Elle ne se souvient plus comment elle a pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle soupire. Elle imagine très bien Asura qui la fixe de là-haut et qui se moque d'elle et de la situation ridicule dans laquelle elle se trouve. Elle essaye de se redresser mais pousse un grognement. Elle a le pied empalé sur quelque chose et chaque mouvement est particulièrement douloureux. Elle enlève son pied avec précaution à grand renfort de grognements. Une fois libérée de la tige de métal, Maka s'intéresse au meilleur moyen de s'extirper de sa prison improvisée. Elle décide de s'appuyer d'un côté à l'aide de ses mains et de l'autre avec ses pieds. La douleur qu'elle ressent dans le pied la déstabilise et l'empêche d'avancer facilement mais elle s'accroche.

Il lui faut une bonne heure pour remonter, elle est à bout de force. C'était un vieux puit abandonné et elle peut s'estimer malchanceuse d'être tombée dedans. Elle se laisse tomber lamentablement dans l'herbe. Son pied a laissé une trainer rouge sur le mur et l'herbe. Elle se place sur le dos pour récupérer plus facilement. Elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir comment elle a atterri-là. Elle ne voit aucun de ses amis autours d'elle. Elle s'assoit et se concentre sur ce qui l'entour pour essayer de trouver des âmes connues. Soul est loin d'elle, il est avec Black Star et Tsubaki. Ils ont l'air d'aller bien. Elle distingue Ox et Kim avec leurs armes respectives un peu plus près mais pas dans la même direction. Kilik est le plus proche mais il est à l'opposé de Soul. Vue l'état de son pied, il lui paraît plus sage de se diriger vers le meister à la peau sombre. Il pourra la protéger en cas de danger. Une âme étrange l'intrigue, elle n'est pas loin et paraît complètement perdue et désagréable à la fois. Comme elle est sur le chemin, Maka décide d'y regarder d'un peu plus près. Elle avance dans la forêt avec précaution en essayant de limiter ses appuis sur son pied blessé. Elle a été obligé de quitter ses chaussures. Celle de son pied valide a la semelle qui se décollait et entravait ses mouvements, celle de son pied valide avait un morceau de ferraille qui rentrait dans sa blessure. Elle ralentit à mesure qu'elle s'approche de l'âme non-identifiée. Elle l'observe derrière un arbre. C'est un vieux livre qui ne paraît pas à sa place. Elle s'approche ne le considérant pas comme un danger. Elle caresse sa couverture avec douceur. Elle fronce les sourcils.

« C'est ma mission? » Une âme sort du livre et la fixe.

« Toi? » Maka le regarde sans comprendre. « La chance, je suis tombée sur la plus faible du groupe. » Il la fixe, avec un air sarcastique. « Sans vouloir te vexer. » Maka ne relève pas, elle s'en fiche royalement. L'avis des gens extérieurs à Shibusen l'intéresse peu en générale.

« L'objectif est de vous ramener en un seul morceau, on va se diriger vers Kilik. Il devrait pouvoir nous protéger. »

« Tu sais où il est? »

« Oui, je le sens. »

« Et bien, vite on se dépêche. » Il disparaît comme aspiré par le livre. La meister se dirige vers Kilik sans se presser. Son pied est vraiment douloureux. « Plus vite. » Il la regarde par le biais de la couverture. « Tu es blessée en plus. Et bien, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. » Maka ne relève pas et avance à son propre rythme.

* * *

><p>Ils rejoignent Kilik après plusieurs heures de marche ralentit par la blessure de Maka et les attaques menées par l'ennemi. Le soleil s'est levé facilitant les déplacement de la jeune fille. Le livre a arrêté de se moquer de son porteur à partir du moment où elle a pratiquement tué un keshin avec son âme. Kilik les voit arriver avec inquiétude. Maka semble blessée et Soul ne va pas apprécié. Il l'aide à s'assoir, retirant le livre de ses mains. Ce dernier continue à produire des gémissements particulièrement agaçant. Son pied est en mauvais état. Kilik lance le livre sans ménagement sur le sol. Ce dernier râle du traitement qu'on lui inflige.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Maka lui répond avec calme.

« On a eu quelques déboires avec des keshins, on les a semé mais je me suis beaucoup concentrée et je commence à ressentir la fatigue. Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais je pense que ça peut attendre. »

« C'est un euphémisme, elle en a quasiment tué une grâce à son âme. » Kilik se racle la gorge.

« On va garder la version de Maka. » Le livre les regarde septique. Il ne comprend pas de quoi ils ont peur. Kilik fixe Maka. Elle a des feuilels dans les cheveux et de la boue et du sang couvre son visage. Une coulée plus importante de sang s'échappe de son front expliquant certainement sa perte de mémoire partielle. « Il y a une rivière là-bas, tu pourras te nettoyer un peu. » Elle hoche la tête et Kilik l'aide à s'installer près de la rivière. Il s'éloigne avec le livre dans sa main pour lui laisser l'intimité dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Il prend soin de la garder à l'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

« Mais, de quoi vous avez peur? » Kilik affiche un sourire narquois.

« Peur n'est pas le mot mais ils peuvent devenir rapidement ingérable. Plus particulièrement quand Maka est touchée et que Kid n'est pas là pour les tempérer. » Il dirige son attention à nouveau sur la jeune fille. « C'est une de leurs priorités de la protéger. Elle a des capacités exceptionnelles. » Il soupire. « En faite, entre vous et elle, c'est elle la priorité. » Le livre ne trouve rien à répondre mais suppose qu'il l'a mal jugé.

La jeune fille les rejoint rapidement avec le pied pansé dans un morceau de sa chemise. Kilik la regarde avec attention.

« On fait quoi? » Le livre les regarde sans comprendre. Il préférerait que se soit le meister à la peau sombre qui prenne les commande. La meister lui parait franchement fatiguée. Maka sourit à Kilik en lui répondant.

« Il faut retourner sur nos pas pour retrouver Kim, Jacquelin, Harvard et Ox. » Elle fait une grimace. « Black Star, Tsubaki et Soul se dirigent dans la direction opposée rapidement. En faite, si je n'avais pas l'habitude de ressentir leurs âmes, je ne pourrais pas les sentir sans Soul.» Kilik pouffe de rire. Ça ressemble vraiment à Black Star. Ultra motivé mais pas canalisé. Il s'approche de la petite meister qui le regarde lui tourner le dos.

« Allez grimpe. »

« Mais,... »

« On ira plus vite comme ça. Normalement Kim devrait pouvoir te soigner. » Elle se hisse sur lui de mauvaise grâce, le livre contre elle. Elle lui montre la direction à suivre et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Kilik jette un rapide coup d'œil aux longues jambes de la jeune fille qui pendent de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il est gêné. Le souffle chaud qui se fait sentir dans son coup lui donne des frissons. Pour ne rien arrangé, il trouve que le corps de la meister est plutôt agréable à ressentir contre son dos. Elle est légère et il se demande comment elle arrive à se battre avec tant de puissance. Il comprend également pourquoi Soul refuse systématiquement de laisser sa meister à quiconque. Il se force à retrouver des pensées plus correctes. Malheureusement, elles le ramènent de nouveau au corps pressé contre lui. Il trouve Maka mignonne et il lui a traversé l'idée plus d'une fois de lui demander d'aller boire un verre. Mais, sa garde rapprochée l'a toujours freiné dans son projet. Il prend une bonne résolution. Il trouvera le courage de le lui demander quand ils seront rentrés. Maka somnole bercer par les mouvements réguliers de Kilik.

* * *

><p>Ils rejoignent le groupe le plus proche au bout de deux heures. La nuit est tombée et Jacqueline a fait un feu pour réchauffer le petit groupe. Kilik arrive mais se trouve rapidement assailli par une lance électrique et une lanterne enflammée. Il bascule en arrière tombant sur la jeune fille endormie sur son dos. Elle se réveille en poussant un grognement de douleur et de surprise. Kilik se retourne brusquement pour regarder la blessée.<p>

« Maka? » Elle ne répond pas.« ça va? » Elle le regarde un instant avant de rougir légèrement.

« Tu es prés. » Il réalise qu'il est à califourchon sur la jeune fille, le visage à vingt centimètres d'elle. Il recule précipitamment et Maka s'assoit tant bien que mal. Elle regarde Kim. « J'aimerais remarcher avec mes deux pieds le plus rapidement possible. » Elle s'approche et fait une grimace en regardant sa blessure. Ox s'intéresse au livre qui a atterri à quelques mètres de Maka et l'installe à côté du feu, lui ordonnant de se taire. Ses remarques désobligeantes en permanence tapperait sur les nerfs de n'importe qui. Si un concours était organisé entre lui et Excalibur, ce dernier finirait certainement premier mais il mériterait amplement sa deuxième position. La seule personne qu'il épargne, c'est Maka qu'il a décidé de respecter. Il obéit à contre-coeur sous le regard attentif d'Harvard. Les autres sont penchés sur sa gardienne et parle à voix basse. Elle paraît inquiète pour la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et l'inquiétude parait réciproque. Ox regarde également la fille de ses rêves avec inquiétude. Harvard a été gravement blessée et il lui a fallu du temps pour la soigner. Elle regarde Maka avec un air désolé.

« Désolée, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire. J'ai déjà tiré sur mes limites. » Maka lui sourit avec douceur.

« Bon, et bien je continuerais à me faire aider. » Ox les regarde en soupirant.

« Reposez-vous, on se mettra en quête des autres demain. » Maka grogne avec mauvaise humeur. Kilik éclate de rire. Ox les fixent avec les sourcils froncés.

« Il y a un problème? »

« Il s'éloigne et ça l'agace. » Ox sourit. Il observe son ami s'occuper de la petite meister sans arme avec beaucoup d'attention. Il a un doute et décide de mettre certaines choses au clair. Il s'approche de lui quand elle semble assoupie.

« Kilik, ne te fais pas de film. Tu le sais? » Il regarde la jeune fille avec un air déçu.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« Franchement, ouvres les yeux. Il ne te laissera pas faire. Et, je ne pense pas qu'elle se laisse séduire non plus pour être tout à fait clair. » Le meister à la peau sombre soupire, il fuit le regard de son ami.

« Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. » Ox lui sourit avant de lui taper l'épaule. Il a essayé de le faire revenir à la réalité.

* * *

><p>Le petit groupe tourne en bourrique dans la forêt. Le reste de l'équipe semble décidé à les perdre définitivement entre les arbres. Maka annonce un changement de direction toutes les cinq minutes et fatigue à vue d'œil. Ils tombent sur eux presque par surprise au bout d'une demi-journée. Black Star hurle son génie pour les avoir retrouvé. Quand Ox lui fait remarqué que c'est eux qui ont fait tout le travail, il se félicite que son aura de dieu les ait guidé. Soul de son côté s'avance vers sa meister somnolant sur l'épaule de Kilik. Sans un mot, il se place de façon à récupérer Maka. C'est sa meister, c'est son devoir.<p>

« Euh, et bien... » Soul fixe Kilik qui aimerait garder la jeune fille contre lui, avec les sourcils levés. Il renonce rapidement à ses plans, refroidi par le regard perçant de Soul qui ne paraît pas de bonne humeur. Quand le transfert est fini, Maka resserre sa prise autours du cou de Soul. Elle marmone quelque chose et Soul sourit en réponse. Il fait une grimace en distinguant sa blessure à la tête. Kilik le regarde avant de répondre à ses questions.

« Elle ne se souvient pas de la chute de l'avion. » Soul grogne de mécontentement. Tsubaki arrive pour regarder l'état dans lequel se trouve la jeune fille et l'aide à prendre une meilleur position sur Soul. Kilik regarde la scène avec une pointe dans l'estomac. Il est jaloux. Il sent le vide sur son dos et cela ne lui plait pas. Jacqueline lui donne un coup dans le bras. Il la regarde avec un visage exprimant son incompréhension.

« Ne les regarde pas comme ça. De toute façon, Ox t'a prévenu. » Il soupire.

« Je sais. »

« Alors ressaisis-toi et passe à autre chose. » Kilik grogne pas franchement décidé à se faire une raison. Il chasse ses pensées parasites de son esprit et se concentre sur sa mission. Ramener le livre à Shibusen. Il fait la sourde oreille aux commentaires désagréables du livre. Cela n'améliore pas son humeur. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir renoncer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	24. échec : équipe complète

Pour répondre à ta question Lola, je ne pense pas faire un one-shot makaxkilik. Où alors à sens unique. Je trouve Kilik un peu en-dessous de Soul ou Kid. Je ne pense pas qu'il est un caractère assez fort pour effacer Soul. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais, mon imaginaire n'est pas totalement sous mon contrôle.

Merci Yuki et Amy pour vos encouragements.

Pour ce one-shot, je voulais présenter un mission qui finit en véritable échec. Montrer comment il affronte la situation chacun à leur façon.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxx

Patty secoue Maka sans douceur. Cette dernière se réveille difficilement. Elle est terrassée par la fatigue et a le plus grand mal à reprendre le dessus.

« Maka! Il faut te réveiller. » Elle ouvre les yeux lentement.

« Patty. » Sa voix est rauque et hésitante à cause de la fatigue. Elle tente de se redresser mais son corps refuse de faire un seul mouvement.

« Maka, où sont les autres? Liz, Kid? » Maka les sent. Ils sont loin. Trop loin vue son état. Soul est encore plus loin. Black Star ne semble pas en bon état et Kid se bat à l'aide de Liz contre une sorcière. Elle essaye vainement de se relever mais elle n'a même pas la force de s'assoir. Elle regarde Patty avec douceur. Maka lève un doigt difficilement pour lui indiquer une direction.

« Si tu vas par là, tu les trouveras. » Patty regarde dans la direction indiquée puis Maka.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser là. Sis sera furieuse et Kid déçu. » La jeune meister ferme les yeux un instant. Elle les rouvre et Patty y voit une volonté nouvelle. Elle reprend le dessus sur l'épuisement.

« Aides-moi à me redresser, je vais te conduire à eux. » Patty l'aide à s'assoir puis à se tenir debout. Elle passe son bras autours de sa taille pour l'aider à avancer.

Les jeunes filles avancent lentement. Maka a dû mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il lui faut toute l'énergie dont elle dispose pour avancer et se concentrer sur les longueurs d'onde familière. Une autre âme se fait sentir derrière eux. Il lui faut un moment pour reconnaître cette âme chargée de folie. Elle s'arrête sans prévenir et tombe lorsque Patty de son côté continu à avancer. Elle sait que son amie lui parle mais elle n'arrive plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Maka n'a plus suffisamment d'énergie pour ouvrir les yeux. De solides bras l'aident à s'assoir plus confortablement. Des mains calleuses lui prennent son pou et touche la jeune fille pour s'assurer de son état de santé. Ses yeux se rouvrent soudainement. Ils plongent dans le regard gris du médecin.

« Maka? »

« Kid est touché. » Patty pousse un gémissement de frustration. Stein fronce les sourcils. L'état de la meister est très inquiétant. Elle est faible au point de ne pas réussir à se réchauffer et son pou est particulièrement faible.

« Maka relâche ta lecture d'âme. » Elle le regarde incertaine.

« Vous êtes sûr? »

« Oui. » Il faut plusieurs minutes à la jeune fille pour y arriver. Son esprit lisait les âmes environnantes depuis plus de douze heures. Son esprit est crispé dans cette position et il lui faut toute sa volonté pour réussir à désactiver son talent. Tout s'enchaine. Vaincue par l'effort, elle s'évanouit. Son cœur déclare forfait quelques secondes après. Stein la positionne sans ménagement le dos contre le sol. De longues secondes s'écoulent avant que la respiration artificielle ne fasse effet et que la poitrine de Maka ne se soulève à nouveau. Stein n'est pas dupe, il sait que ce n'est que momentané et qu'il lui faut très rapidement des soins. Il enlève sa veste pour la couvrir et lui permettre de regagner quelques degrés. Elle est gelée. Il la prend dans ses bras avant de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers la ville la plus proche.

« Mais, Kid. » Stein se tourne vers Patty.

« Si nous ne faisons rien maintenant pour Maka, elle mourra. » Patty regarde tour à tour Maka et la direction dans laquelle elles se dirigeaient.

« Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. » Elle disparaît rapidement sans un mot de plus. Stein soupire. Cela ne lui plait pas mais Maka est sa priorité. Il penche la tête pour regarder la jeune fille dans ses bras. Son teint gris l'inquiète et il avance rapidement vers la ville la plus proche.

* * *

><p>Il utilise son autorité en tant que professeur de Shinigami pour réquisitionner une chambre et du matériel médical. Elle est grande et contient plusieurs lits. Vue ce qu'a dit Maka, il y a des chances pour que plusieurs d'entre-eux soit blessé. Il pose la frêle meister sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Il bouche la baignoire et l'eau monte rapidement. Une infirmière apporte des vêtements propres qui serviront à remplacer ceux à présent mouillés de Maka. Lorsqu'elle a récupéré une température à peu prés convenable quoi que toujours basse, il la sort et la sèche avec douceur. Il l'habille et la porte vers le lit qu'il lui destine. Il l'installe aussi confortablement que possible la couvrant de plusieurs couvertures. Il lui met une transfusion pour l'aider à récupérer tout en regardant ses mouvements de cœurs réguliers bien que faibles sur la machine.<p>

Il s'assoit un instant cherchant la meilleur solution. Deux choix s'offrent à lui. Soit il reste là en espérant que les autres le rejoignent, soit il part à leurs recherches. Il hésite de longues minutes mais un bruit perturbe sa réflexion. Un long bip inquiétant. Il se précipite vers Maka en appelant les infirmières, elles arrivent avec le défibrillateur. Stein retire les couverture et ouvre le devant de la chemise sans ménagement. Son cœur repars après trois impulsions électriques. Il couvre rapidement la jeune fille en remettant tout en place. Il a pris sa décision. Il va rester là. Stein se tourne vers l'unique miroir de la pièce et appelle Shinigami.

Shinigami est ennuyé. La mission est un véritable fiasco. Elle n'aurait pourtant pas dû poser de problème mais les forces ennemis étaient plus importantes que prévues. Quand ils ont pensé avoir fini, ils ont monté un camps. Kid et Liz sont partis chercher de l'eau. Soul, Black Star et Tsubaki du bois pour le feu. C'est au moment où ils se sont séparés qu'ils ont été attaqué. Stein était parti dans la ville la plus proche pour les vivres et Patty avec Maka surveillaient le camps.

« Et, Maka? »

« Son état m'inquiète. Elle est dans un tel état d'épuisement que son esprit s'est plongé dans un coma léger. Mais, elle a déjà fait deux arrêts cardiaques. Je ne veux pas la quitter des yeux. Il y a trop de risque.» Shinigami soupire. La situation n'est vraiment pas brillante.

« Je n'ai personne à proximité avant plusieurs heures. Restes avec elle. S'ils me contactent, je leur demanderais de vous rejoindre. » Stein hoche la tête et coupe la conversation. Il s'assoit à côté de la meister endormie. Il hésite à lui mettre en place la respiration artificielle. Il n'aime pas avoir de telles incertitudes. La laisser comme ça est risqué car elle a à peine la force de respirer seule mais la mise en place de la respiration artificielle lui paraît trop agressif pour elle. Il a peur que ça ait des conséquences irréversibles. Stein n'est pas habitué à douter autant et cela l'énerve. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre brutalement. Liz entre en trombe avec Kid sur son dos. Patty lui tient la porte avec un air catastrophé. Stein réagit instantanément.

« Ici, Liz. » La grande arme s'approche et dépose son meister avec douceur. Stein le déshabille avec des gestes sûrs. Il est couvert de bleu. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je sais pas, une sorcière. Elle l'a touché avec son sort. »

« Liz, calmes-toi. Assis-toi. » Elle s'effondre sur le fauteuil, sa sœur à ses pieds. Au bout de longues minutes, Stein se redresse. Liz le regarde pleine d'espoir.

« Alors? »

« Rien de grave, a priori. Il est couvert d'hématome mais il n'y a rien de plus. On va le laisser récupérer... » L'électrocardiogramme de Maka devient irrégulier. Stein se dirige vers la jeune fille sans finir sa phrase. Il lui touche la joue. Elle est froide. Très froide.

« Liz, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Et, Kid ? »

« Ecoutes Liz, pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Je vais être attentif à l'évolution de son état mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Par contre pour Maka, si. Et, il vaut mieux que je le fasse rapidement ou on va la perdre de façon définitive, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Tout en parlant, il débranche Maka et l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Il s'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire en tenant la jeune fille fermement contre lui. Il fait couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Il regarde agacé le niveau de l'eau qui monte trop lentement à son goût.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? » Il regarde Liz.

« Il faut la réchauffer, sa température descend dangereusement. Demandes aux infirmières des vêtement de rechange et un sèche cheveux. Et une couverture supplémentaire. » Liz file sans en demander plus.

* * *

><p>Maka est à nouveau dans son lit au bout d'une heure. Son pou toujours très faible mais a repris un rythme régulier qui convient mieux à Stein. Liz lui sèche les cheveux en silence. Elle a remarqué le teint blanc de la jeune fille et elle frissonne à chaque fois que ses doigts entrent en contact avec sa peau. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau brutalement.<p>

« Patty! » Cette dernière prend la forme d'un pistolet et atterrit dans la main de sa sœur. Stein s'arme d'un scalpel. Ils font faces à Tsubaki et Soul avec Black Star sur le dos. Soul prend la parole.

« On a un problème. »

« Trois pour être exacte. Poses-le là. » Stein observe Black Star, inquiet. Il a une profonde plaie sur la hanche. Il soupire, c'est plus grave que ça n'en a l'air.

« Liz, demandes à ce qu'on prépare une salle d'opération. » Liz sort sans un mot de plus. « Tsubaki, aides-moi à le préparer. Soul, restes avec ta meister. Si sa température chute, vois avec Liz. Si son cœur s'arrête appelle les infirmières. »

« Quoi? »

« Plus tard Soul, on n'a pas le temps, veilles juste sur elle. » Il se tourne vers le lit où elle semble dormir. A mesure qu'il s'approche, Soul sent son cœur se serrer. Elle est très, très pâle. Il lui touche la joue avec douceur. Elle est froide. Stein lui a dit que si sa température était basse, il fallait agir mais c'est à quel moment ? Elle lui paraît déjà gelée. Liz lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Il se tourne et constate que le lit où il a déposé Black Star a disparu.

« Ils sont?... »

« Stein a emmené Black Star en salle d'opération, Tsubaki attend dehors. »

« On ne peut pas la laisser seule. » Il est perdu.

« Du dois rester là, Maka doit être constamment surveillée. En plus, tu es fatigué, reposes-toi un peu. » Elle le guide dans le fauteuil à la droite de Maka. Il se laisse tomber dedans. Il attrape la main de Maka et lui caresse les cheveux avec douceur. Ses cheveux sont mouillés. Il attrape le sèche-cheveux à proximité et décide de s'occuper de la crinière de sa meister. Liz reste quelques minutes avec lui s'assurant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Elle passe l'après-midi à faire l'aller et le retour entre Tsubaki, Kid et Soul. En fin de journée, Stein revient en silence avec Black Star. Tsubaki reste près de son meister. Stein observe les autres occupants dans la pièce. Liz et Patty sont endormie de chaque côté de Kid. Soul le regarde d'un air vitreux. Il s'approche pour contrôler la santé de la jeune fille. Son état semble stabilisé.

« Dors Soul. Je te réveille dans deux heures pour prendre la relève. » Il hoche la tête et s'endort rapidement, la tête près de celle de sa meister et ses doigts sur son poignet pour sentir les pulsation de vie de la meister.

* * *

><p>Il est sept heure du matin et Black Star couine en se trainant sur le sol. Soul le regarde amusé. Cela le change un peu. Sa meister s'est réveillée une fois mais n'a pas dit un mot malgré les sollicitations de Stein et s'est rapidement rendormi. En une semaine, c'est peu. Soul est franchement inquiet surtout que Stein n'est pas sûr qu'il n'y aura aucune de séquelles. Kid de son côté s'est réveillé le lendemain et ses hématomes sont en bonne voie de guérison. Il a entrepris de réorganiser la pièce avec l'aide de Liz et Patty. Pendant que chacun commente le spectacle de Black Star qui en a plus que marre d'être immobilisé, Maka se réveille silencieusement. Elle regarde ce qui se passe autours d'elle a demi-éveillé. Pour mieux voir ce qui semble les intéresser, elle s'assoit sur le lit sans un bruit. Black Star se roule par terre et Tsubaki tente de le ramener à la raison et dans son lit. Kid observe son amie qui vient d'émerger. Il se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention des autres. Ils se tournent vers lui avec un air soupçonneux. D'un mouvement de tête, il leur indique la jeune fille nouvellement réveillée. Elle les regarde un peu déstabilisée par l'attention dont elle bénéficie. Stein voit son cardiogramme s'affoler. Il prend les choses en main.<p>

« Black Star, calmes-toi, tu vas l'énerver. Kid, rendors-toi. Liz, Patty allez chercher les plateaux-repas. » Chacun s'exécute conscient du mal-être de la jeune fille. Il s'approche d'elle. Soul lui parle avec sollicitude mais elle ne répond toujours pas. Il soupire avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Doucement, Soul. » Il comprend son impatience mais la brusquer ne les avancerons à rien. L'arme recule à contre-cœur. « Bonjour, Maka. » Elle le fixe attentive. « Tu as dormi longtemps à cause de l'épuisement. Tu es à l'hôpital. Est-ce que tu a besoin de quelque chose? » Elle ouvre la bouche et un son étrange en sort. Elle a un mouvement de recule serre ses bras autours de ses genoux. « Prends ton temps. » Au même instant, Soul a attrapé une couverture et la place sur son dos. Elle le regarde surprise par son geste.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre froid. » Elle sourit et resserre la couverture autours d'elle. Soul semble un peu soulagé. Elle le regarde avec attention. Soul semble comprendre ce qu'elle veut et il lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui. Stein s'éloigne rapidement. Soul est à l'aise et fait ce qu'il faut. Liz et Patty reviennent rapidement avec la nourriture. La pièce est calme pendant que chacun mange. Stein décide de repartir le lendemain en fin de matinée. Si l'état de Maka reste stable.

Soul de son côté reste attentif à sa meister. Elle paraît reprendre vie. Sa température remonte rapidement. Elle n'a pas encore dit un mot mais ses yeux suivent tous ce qui se passe avec intérêt. Le soir venu, il l'aide à se recoucher. Comme à son habitude ses derniers jours, il s'assoit dans l'épais fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle est sur le côté, la main de Soul dans les siennes. Soul réalise à nouveau combien ses mains sont minuscules. Au fur et à mesure, qu'il prend sa taille d'adulte, il réalise combien Maka est un petit gabarit par rapport à la moyenne.

« Donc, tu vas bien? » Le faible filet de voix arrive difficilement à ses oreilles.

« Oui, et toi? »

« Je crois, j'ai un peu de mal à désactiver ma lecture d'âme. Je vois plus vos âmes que vos visages. » Soul fronce les sourcils.

« Et, ça te fatigues? »

« Non, je crois que c'est mon état normal à présent. »

« Alors ne luttes pas. On s'en occupera quand on sera à la maison. » Elle s'endort rapidement. Soul se détend dans le fauteuil avant de se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il décide de prendre une douche. Il ne doute pas qu'il ait besoin.

« Soul, comment elle va? » Il se tourne pour dévisager le fils du Shinigami. Il remarque que les autres le fixe avec la même lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

« ça va. Il va lui falloir du temps pour récupérer mais ça va aller. » Il pousse tous un soupire soulagé. La situation revient à la normal. Ils vont pouvoir recommencer à vivre, à se battre. Soul s'étire et entre sous la douche. Il va se dépêcher pour rejoindre Maka et avoir quelques heures de sommeil bien mérité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous.


	25. Spirit : Maka

Ce chapitre m'est venue à l'esprit tout de suite après la lecture du dernier chapitre le 90. Attention, ça contient des éléments des derniers chapitres. Mais pas trop ! Enfin je crois. Mais bon vous êtes prévenus.

Merci à Yuki, Amy et l'homme (ou la femme, je ne suis pas sexiste) inconnu(e) pour vos commentaires. ça met du baume au coeur quand je les lis.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxx

Spirit ouvre les yeux, difficilement. Il regarde la Terre. Elle est si loin. Sa fille aussi. Son trésor. Il sent quelqu'un qui lui prend la main en l'appelant. Il tourne la tête vers Marie en larme.

« Hey. » Sa voix n'est plus qu'un faible filet de son presque inaudible.

« Accroches-toi ne nous laisses pas. Stein arrive. Il va te sauver. » Il la fixe avec un air triste. Il sait qu'il n'y aura pas de soleil qui se lèvera demain pour lui. Le coup qu'il s'est pris pour protéger Kid aurait été fatal au fils du Shinigami. Alors pour lui, simple mortel, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il s'en sorte. Il ne voulait pas priver sa fille d'un de ses amis si précieux. Et puis, comme le dit si bien Soul : c'est le rôle des armes de protéger les meisters. Bien que sociable, Maka n'a jamais eu beaucoup de vrais amis, il voulait protéger le sanctuaire qu'elle s'était construit. Il espère qu'elle va bien. Il sent les larmes qui coule sur ses joues. Il est si fier de ce qu'elle est devenue. La voir grandir fait exploser son cœur de bonheur. Il est heureux d'avoir pu lui parler quelques minutes avant de partir. D'avoir pu lui donner la bague. Stein arrive et se penche sur son sempai. Il ne lui suffit que d'un regard pour comprendre qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Il ne pourra pas le sauver. Il est en état de choc. Spirit a toujours été là pour l'arrêter quand il allait trop loin. Il l'a soutenu quand il s'est fait accusé pour meurtre. Il pensait qu'aujourd'hui signerait sa mort pas la sienne. Spirit a une fille, une vraie vie qui n'est pas guidée par la folie. La faux démoniaque fixe son vieil ami.

« S'il te plait. » Il ne réagit pas. « STEIN. » Il se met à tousser du sang à cause de l'effort.

« Arrêtes de t'agiter, tu vas te faire du mal. » Spirit sourit à l'ironie.

« S'il te plait. »

« Quoi? »

« Protèges-la. Veilles sur elle. Elle reste fragile. »

« C'est une des meisters les plus talentueuses de Shibusen, sempai. »

« Oui mais c'est ma fille. Soul prendra soin d'elle. J'en suis sûr. Mais ce ne sont que des enfants. Aides-les. » Ainsi, il lui transfert son devoir de protection. Il lui donne une raison de vivre. Stein hésite un instant à accepter le fardot. Il n'est pas sûr d'être assez fort pour ça.

« Je ferais ce que je peux. » Spirit hoche la tête faiblement. Il se sent partir. Sa vue se trouble. Il distingue Kid.

« Dis-lui que je l'aime et que je suis fière d'elle. » Il part dans l'inconscience. Dans la mort, qui lui tend les bras. Marie laisse libre court à son chagrin pendant que Kid cherche les mots à dire à Maka.

* * *

><p>Quand Maka apprend la nouvelle à son retour de mission. Elle attrape la main de Soul et la serre très fort. Elle ne peut retenir quelques larmes. Soul l'enlace avec douceur quand Kid lui rapporte ses derniers mots. Elle se colle à Soul qui la presse contre lui pour essayer de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Chrona les regarde. Elle n'a pas encore vraiment retrouvé ses repères. Maka l'a purifié mais elle ne sait pas comment gérer la situation. L'équipe sort de la pièce pour leur laisser un minimum d'intimité. Soul soupire. Elle était déjà épuisée par sa mission et avait quelques blessures à soigner. Il la porte à moitié jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Stein le rejoint. Il est plus ailleurs que d'habitude. Soul suppose que même lui peut être atteint par la mort d'un proche. Le médecin observe Maka. Elle est assise sur la table, la tête basse. Elle ne semble pas être gravement blessée.<p>

« Soul, sors s'il te plait. » Il murmure plus qu'autre chose.

« Mais,.. »

« Soul, dehors. » Il retrouve son ancien lui et son autorité naturelle. Soul obéit à contrecœur. Il s'assoit à l'entrée et commence à grommeler avec impatience. Stein s'assoit sur le tabouret en face de Maka. Il commence a nettoyer ses plaies à gestes lents. Ce ne sont que des égratignures.

« Maka. » Elle lève les yeux pour lui faire face. Ils sont pleins de larme. « Ne te laisses pas abattre. Il ne l'aurait pas voulu. »

« Je sais mais c'est si brusque. » Elle le regarde et malgré les larmes, il voit sa volonté se raffermir. « Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps, pour me faire à l'idée. »

« Bien sûr, prends ton temps. » Il finit de la soigner en silence. Elle a plus de volonté que lui. Il le sait, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la porte de l'infirmerie, Kid s'assoit à côté de Soul.

« ça va aller? »

« Il va lui falloir un peu de temps. »

« Demain, il y aura une cérémonie en l'honneur de ceux tombés au combat. » Soul soupire avant de hocher la tête. « Tiens. » Soul prend la lettre des mains de Kid.

« Son testament? »

« Il est à ton nom. Mon père m'a demandé de te le donner. Je pensais qu'il serait mieux de le faire quand elle ne serait pas avec toi. » Soul regarde la feuille de papier avec un air suspicieux. « Je te laisse. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, appelles moi. »

« Après demain, je pense qu'une journée détente lui fera du bien. »

« ça marche j'en parle à Liz. Bon courage Soul. »

« A plus tard. » L'albinos un peu perplexe ouvre la lettre laissée par le père de Maka.

_Soul,_

_On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé et on n'a pas vraiment cherché à se connaître. Pourtant, si tu as cette lettre entre tes mains, c'est que je suis mort et que je dois compter sur toi. _

_Je te préviens, je ne te donne pas l'autorisation de poser tes sales pattes sur ma princesses mais s'il te plait prend soin d'elle, veille sur elle. Même si elle paraît forte, elle reste fragile à l'intérieur. J'y suis pour beaucoup. Une grande partie de ses blessures intérieures ont été causées par mes erreurs. C'est égoïste de ma part de te demander ça mais essayes de l'aider. Elle le mérite. C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, d'unique. Je ne parle pas de son âme Gregory ou de sa capacité à soigner la folie mais de ce qu'elle est. Elle est généreuse , déterminée et courageuse. Et pour ne rien gâcher, elle est ADORABLE. Protèges-la. C'est ton rôle à présent. _

_Spirit_

_PS : ne l'approches pas plus que nécessaire. Je te surveille. _

Soul regarde le papier incapable de savoir quoi en penser. La porte s'ouvre et il entend une mise en garde de Stein.

« Ton père m'a demandé de vous aider un maximum. Essayez de me faciliter la tâche et de ne pas trop vous amocher en mission. Vous seriez gentils. » Soul planque la feuille dans sa veste et guide sa meister par une main sur l'épaule. Il n'a pas besoin de lui pour savoir ce qu'il a à faire. C'est sa meister.

* * *

><p>Il entre et Maka file sous la douche laissant ses chaussures et sa veste au milieu du chemin. Soul les ramasse en chemin et les dépose dans sa chambre. Il enlève sa propre veste et va s'assoir dans le canapé en allumant la télé. Sa meister sort au bout d'une demi-heure. Elle se dirige dans la cuisine et commence à préparer le repas.<p>

« Attends, je vais le faire. »

« Non, s'il te plait. Si on ne reviendrait pas de mission, je te demanderais de t'entrainer. Laisses-moi m'occuper l'esprit. » Elle continue à se concentrer. Soul attrape des pommes et commence à les couper. Elle le regarde faire incertaine.

« Je vais faire une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert. » Il lui sourit avec douceur et essuie du pouce les deux larmes qui ont réussi à s'échapper. « ça ne te dérange pas si je t'aide? » Elle secoue la tête et Soul est rassuré de voir une trace de soulagement sur son visage. Lorsque vient l'heure de dormir et qu'elle se fraye un chemin sous ses draps, Soul ne peut que l'enlacer fermement pour lui rappeler qu'il est là et qu'il ne la laissera pas seule. Il ne peut s'empêcher, non plus, d'imaginer son père qui pousse des hurlements d'horreur face à ce spectacle. Il enfouie la tête dans ses cheveux pour retenir les quelques larmes qui menacent de couler.

* * *

><p>La cérémonie du lendemain est dure à vivre pour Maka. Le temps semble se mettre au diapason et une pluie fine accompagne toute la cérémonie. Soul se demande un bref instant si ce ne sont pas les larmes de Shinigami. Maka, de son côté, a l'impression d'évoluer dans un brouillard. Le seul qui arrive à l'atteindre c'est Soul. Il ne la lâche pas un instant. Tous sont là pour rendre hommage aux soldats morts aux combats. Ils ont tous un foulard noir autours du bras pour signifier leur deuil. Les amis de la jeune fille hésite à s'avancer vers elle mais Soul leur fait signe de ne pas s'approcher. Elle n'est pas très stable et il sent qu'elle ne souhaite pas parler pour le moment. Il préfère la soulager. Il la forcera à se tourner vers le monde extérieur demain. Il estime qu'elle a le droit à son chagrin. Quand la stèle est posée avec les noms gravés dessus et que le monde s'est éparpillé. Elle lui demande de rester seule quelques instants. Soul s'éloigne à contrecœur. Elle s'approche et laisse sa main se promener sur la stèle sentant les noms défiler sous ses doigts. Elle remonte la liste et s'arrête sur un nom. Son nom.<p>

_Spirit Albarn, Death Scythe officielle. _

« Bonjour Papa. Où que tu sois j'espère que tu es bien et qu'il n'y a pas de femme ou d'alcool. » Elle affiche un sourire triste trahi par les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. « Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui pleure, ça change. J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'inquiétais beaucoup pour moi mais ça va aller. Soul est là. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid et Black Star aussi. Merci de les avoir protégé. » Elle s'arrête un instant pour regarder sa bague et la faire tourner à son doigt. « Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment compris ce qu'elle représentait pour toi. Tu m'as parlé de protection, tu savais que tu ne reviendrais pas? » Elle fronce les sourcils. « J'ai décidé que ça sera symbolisera ma promesse envers toi. Nous vaincrons la folie, le Asura. J'ai déjà ramené Chrona. Elle va bien. On va l'aider à devenir quelqu'un de bien. » Elle soupire. « Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais été un mauvais père, j'aurais dû te contredire. Certes, tu n'as pas été un père modèle mais tu m'as aimé. » Elle ravale ses larmes. « Et moi aussi. Prends soin de toi où que tu sois. » Elle s'éloigne et se réfugie contre Soul qui l'attend patiemment un peu plus loin. Il la couvre de sa veste pour la raccompagner à la maison.

« On rentre, tu vas attraper froid. » Elle ne répond rien et le suit docilement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	26. Défi : KidxSoulxBlack Star

Voici un petit One-shot avec un Black Star très en forme.

Merci à Ayaka, Yuki et Amy pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul est de plutôt bonne humeur. Black Star et Kid le regardent avec un air soupçonneux. Cela fait une semaines qu'ils semblent redevenir lui-même. Il y a même pas un mois, il affichait une mine sombre et agressive. Évidement, cela avait un rapport avec Maka. C'est une des seules choses qui puissent le faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle paraissait ailleurs la plupart du temps. Soul ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, se montrant plus agressif que d'habitude envers ceux qui s'approchaient de trop prés. Qui que soit cette personne. Black Star en garde une petite cicatrice au bras. Soul refusait toutes les invitations à sortir de Kid et Black Star mais aujourd'hui, il paraît détendu, presque enjoué. Pourtant, il a toutes les raisons d'être fâché. Black Star a accepté un défi lancé par Ox. A trois, ils doivent battre lui et Harvard au prochain test. Or, entre Soul qui atteint les 60/100 difficilement, Black Star qui plafonne à 30 et Kid qui n'arrive pas à écrire son nom autant dire que c'est perdu d'avance. Black Star se lance.

« Euh, Soul. Tu es sûr que Maka nous aidera? »

« On va étudier plus, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle nous reprocherait. On va juste éviter de lui parler des conséquences si on perd. »

« Effectivement, je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie qu'on court complètement nu dans la ville. » Soul renchérit sur Kid.

« Oui, je pense qu'elle risque de s'énerver quelque peu. » Black Star pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Elle va mieux? » Soul s'arrête et le regarde avec un air soupçonneux. « Soul, ce n'est pas que je veux me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais ta réaction a été assez violente et comme on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. » Soul se frotte l'arrière du crâne et s'assombrit à nouveau. Kid craint qu'il ne retombe dans l'état agressif dans lequel il était plongé quelques jours plus tôt.

« Désolé Soul, n'écoutes pas Black Star. »

« Nan, nan. On vous doit des explications. Enfin, surtout moi.» Il se tourne vers son meilleur ami. « Comment vas ta blessure? »

« C'est cool, une égratignure. Tu ne peux pas abimé Dieu, saches-le. » Soul sourit en reprenant sa route vers l'appartement. Kid s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde à quelques questions sur le chemin mais il reste silencieux. Ils atteignent enfin la porte d'entrée. Soul jette un rapide coup d'œil et remarque les chaussures de sa meister. Elle est là.

« Installez-vous dans le salon, je vais réveiller Maka. » Les deux autres se regardent surpris. Réveiller? A 14h? Ils entendent des volets qui s'ouvrent et un grognement. Soul ressort de la chambre en prenant soin de l'entrebâiller. Il a un sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirige dans la cuisine et fait couler de l'eau chaude et le café. Il sort une boite de gâteau et de quoi boire les boissons chaudes, apportant le tout sur la table basse.

« Bon, on fait comment? » Black Star paraît soudainement moins emballé.

« On attend que Maka nous conseille? » Kid ne sait pas trop par où commencer. Surtout en connaissant Black Star et Soul. L'arme se concentre sur les bruits venant de sa chambre.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Elle dort ? En pleine journée ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas. » Soul soupire en regardant Black Star.

« C'est la seule solution qu'on est trouvé pour le moment. La lecture d'âme l'épuise de plus en plus. Elle ne se contrôle pas et se met à rêvasser n'importe quand. Dans ces cas-là, elle est complètement sans défense. » Il se tait quelques minutes. « Je suis devenu légèrement parano. » Kid explose de rire. C'est un euphémisme. Il est devenu déchainé. Black Star enchaine toujours inquiet pour la santé de son amie d'enfance.

« Et donc? »

« Et donc, je dors quasiment tout le weekend ce qui permet à Soul de se mettre dans le pétrin en ta compagnie. » Il fait la grimace et rentre la tête dans ses épaules avant de se retourner pour regarder la jeune fille à qui appartient la voix. Elle le dévisage avec un air partagé entre la fatalité et l'agacement.

« Maka? »

« Non, son double diabolique. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Soul se lève pour chercher les boissons chaudes. En passant, il pose une main sur son épaule et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille. La jeune fille acquiesce avant de s'assoir à côté de Black Star qui sue à grosses gouttes.

« Et bien, Kid explique moi ce que cet imbécile a encore fait. » Elle pointe un doigt accusateur à son voisin qui se fait tout petit. Kid la regarde amusé de l'effet provoqué sur Black Star par leur hôte. Il la dévisage avant de lui répondre. Elle a un short et un T-shirt assez grand qui lui tombe sur une épaule et met en évidence la brettelle de son soutien-gorge. Kid est prêt à parier qu'au départ ce T-shirt n'est pas le sien. Elle a ses cheveux détachés. Malgré son visage encore endormi, il voit que ses yeux sont pleins de vitalités. « Kid, je dois tant m'inquiéter que ça? »

« Non, non, en faite c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Enfin, je crois. »

« Kid arrête de lui faire peur. Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien de grave Maka. » Elle lance un regard soupçonneux à son arme qui dépose une tasse de thé devant elle. Elle la prend et souffle dessus tout en fixant Kid de ses grands yeux verts.

« Ox a lancé un défi à Black Star. A nous trois, on doit dépasser les notes d'Ox et Harvard. » Maka lève un sourcil.

« Voilà un défi on ne peut plus inintéressant. » Elle se tourne vers Black Star qui se tasse un peu plus. « Pourquoi tu as accepté? » Black Star marmonne une réponse inaudible. « Je n'ai pas compris. » Le ton est sec.

« Pour les voir courir nu. » Elle lève les sourcils et se fige dans son mouvement. Elle attrape un livre et le lui plante dans le crâne.

« Bon, je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas courir nu. »

« Non, effectivement. » Kid la regarde avec un air contrit.

« Bon Kid prend une feuille blanche et entraine toi à écrire ton nom et à faire des croix. Soul va me chercher mon cahier bleu et de quoi travailler pour tous les trois sur mon bureau, s'il te plait. » Les garçons s'exécutent plutôt docilement. Lorsque Soul revient, Black Star émerge et jette toujours des regards nerveux à Maka qui a gardé son air sévère.

Au bout de deux heures de travail intensif, elle s'est rendormie à même le sol.

« Black Star descend du canapé. »

« Mais pourquoi? »

« Maka. » Le ninja s'exécute sans un mot de plus. Soul la prend délicatement dans ses bras et la dépose dans le canapé la couvrant d'une couverture. Il s'assoit sur le rebord attrapant le cahier de la jeune fille. « J'aurais eu connaissance de ce truc avant, je le lui aurais piqué depuis longtemps. » Kid sourit.

« Je crois qu'il suffit de le lui demander. Je pense qu'à partir du moment où elle l'a écrit, elle le retient. » Soul regarde la jeune fille avec douceur. Il est toujours surpris de la voir tellement sans défense, elle qui reste toujours sur ses gardes. Il a eu du mal à la laisser seule quand elle dort mais elle a finit par le convaincre. Il regarde le point qui lui pose problème avant de reposer le cahier et de se replonger dans les exercices. Black Star a plus de mal à se concentrer et les pompes qu'il s'inflige ne lui permette pas vraiment d'avancer. Soul le regarde en soupirant.

« Tu devrais lire ses explications avant de faire ça Black Star. Ce serait plus efficace. » Kid regarde le livre qu'elle lisait. Il est à un niveau plus élevé. Elle travaille dure. Sa vie se résume à dormir, se battre et étudier. Parfois, elle s'autorise un peu de lecture plus légère quand Soul lui demande de se reposer. Il s'occupe du reste. Cuisine, protection, rangement, ménage. Il la soulage un maximum. Le regard qu'il lance régulièrement à sa meister est doux mais pas dénué de craintes. Elles sont justifiées selon lui. Kid réalise que pour une fois, les bêtises de Black Star vont peut-être être utiles.

Les garçons prennent un nouveau rythme. Il leur reste deux semaines et ils mettent tout en œuvre pour y arriver. Pour les leçons du soir, Maka fait l'effort de rester une à deux heures réveillées après les cours. Deux soirs par semaine sont réservées aux entrainements. Ces soir là, Maka n'ouvre les yeux que pour manger. Les weekend, elle les aide en fin de matinée et en fin de journée. Kid réalise qu'elle reste 6 à 7h réveillées en journée. C'est peu. Elle n'est pas envoyée en mission pour la préserver. Elle paraît faire des progrès par quart d'heure. C'est peu mais il se dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas la brusquer. En compagnie des garçons, elle récupère lentement mais surement le contrôle de son corps.

Enfin, le jour des résultats arrivent. Ils sont affichés dans le couloir. Stein fait exprès de la poser tout doucement pour les faire monter en pression. Sa méthode fonctionne bien. Black Star est prêt à exploser. Ox de son côté est plutôt serein. Quand les résultats tombent Ox reste sous le choc. 98 pour lui. Maka l'a encore battu. 88 pour Harvard. 80 pour Soul qui paraît satisfait. 52 pour Black Star et 59 pour Kid qui a perdu beaucoup de temps à écrire son nom et à faire ses croix. 186 à 191 la différence n'est pas flagrante mais ça passe. Ox hurle comme un dingue. Maka qui regarde la scène à distance est satisfaite du résultat de Soul. Il est à la hauteur de son travail. Ça lui prouve que lorsqu'il le veut, il peut réussir. Le groupe d'élève qui regardaient les résultats se déplace vers la cours de l'école. Black Star ne manque pas de monter sur l'établissement pour se faire entendre. Harvard se déshabille stoïquement. Il s'en fiche. Il garde juste son caleçon. Il regarde son meister qui pleure aux pieds de sa princesse pour se faire pardonner. Kim est rouge de honte et tente de s'éloigner autant que possible en frappant Ox et le sommant de la lâcher. Maka est sur les hauteurs en compagnie de Tsubaki. Liz et Patty poussent des hurlements avec le groupe d'élève qui les entours, les poussant à se dénuder. La meister sourit avec bonne humeur au spectacle. Ox se déshabille enfin. Il paraît ridicule dans son slip kangourou. Harvard ne paraît pas gêné par sa tenue. Il se tient droit, les mains sur les hanches, sûr de lui. Maka doit reconnaître qu'il est cool et que Soul n'aurait certainement pas fait mieux. Ox hurle en direction de Black Star, toujours perché sur les hauteur.

« C'est un coup de chance. »

« Non, c'est juste que Dieu ne peut pas perdre contre toi. Mouhahahaha. » Maka sourit en l'entendant répondre, ça lui ressemble. Ox à l'air ridicule à hurler comme ça.

« Non, vous avez eu de la chance. »

« Tu doutes de mon pouvoir tout puissant. » Maka sent quelqu'un qui s'approche par derrière.

« Pas trop fatiguée? » La jeune fille secoue la tête. Soul s'affale sur la rambarde à sa droite, laissant Tsubaki à sa gauche. Elle lève un sourcil en l'interrogeant.

« Tu ne profites pas du spectacle. »

« Je ne suis pas très attirer par les hommes à moitié-nu. » Les jeunes filles pouffent de rire. Pendant ce temps, Ox continue à hurler après Black Star.

« Oui, je remets en cause vos résultats. » Maka pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Soul. Il se redresse pour qu'elle soit un peu plus confortable. Ils vont rentrer dès que le raffut sera fini.

« Très bien, je relève le défi. » Maka grogne et Soul se donne une claque. Tsubaki s'excuse à n'en plus finir. « Nous te battrons au prochain test. La prochaine fois, il faudra que tu enlèves le bas. Mouahahaha. »

« ça lui arrive de réfléchir avant de parler. »

« J'en doute Maka. » Soul regarde son meilleur ami avec désespoir.

« Désolé pour tous ça. »

« Tsubaki, cette fois-ci tu aideras ton meister dans ce qu'il a faire. C'est une horreur à canaliser. » Soul sourit. Maka baille en essayant de rester discrète mais elle échoue lamentablement.

« Allez on rentre. On commencera les révisions demain. Ce soir repos. » Soul ne se fait pas d'illusion, elle va s'endormir rapidement. Il fait un signe à Tsubaki avant de suivre sa meister vers leur havre de paix. Du moins l'appartement est relativement calme tant que Black Star n'y est pas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bon Weekend à tous.


	27. la rencontre : Black StarxTsubaki

Vos commentaires méritent un petit one-shot. Je trouvais l'idée sympa et je trouve que ça peut coller aux personnages. Pour changer, on est plus du point de vue de Tsubaki. Je la trouve trop effacé à mon gout mais bon, elle permet de les tempérer et de servir de tampon. Et puis, elle supporte Black Star, rien que pour ça, elle devrait être couverte de décorations.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Yuki, j'adore les remerciements ! Je ne m'en lasse pas... Donc surtout ne te gênes pas :-)

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Black Star n'y songe même pas. »

« Mais, Tsubaki, je... »

« Ce n'est pas soumis à discussion, laisses-la tranquille. »

« Mais on ne le connait pas. »

« Maka est capable de lire les âmes, s'il a de mauvaise attention, elle le saura immédiatement. »

« Mais... »

« Le débat est clos Black Star, Maka a suffisamment à faire avec Soul. Surtout avec la tête qu'il affiche maintenant. » Le ninja se tourne vers son meilleur ami. Effectivement, il n'a pas un visage engageant et Black Star a presque peur pour l'homme qui tourne autours de Maka. Kid secoue la tête en regardant Liz qui glisse à l'oreille de Soul des paroles qui n'ont pas l'air réconfortante. Ils ont décidé de s'octroyer un après-midi de repos à la plage. Maka s'est éloignée pour profiter de l'eau et un jeune homme l'a alpagué rapidement. Il semblait attendre qu'elle se détache du reste de l'équipe depuis plusieurs minutes. Depuis le groupe les observe de loin avec plus ou moins de retenu. Tsubaki regarde son meister avec suspicion. Elle le connait. Elle sait comment il peut être quand il s'agit de Maka. Elle se souvient de leur rencontre.

* * *

><p>Il hurle un discours sur le toit de l'école. Il voulait devenir le plus grand. Elle qui n'a jamais eu de grandes ambitions étaient stupéfaites de rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de les afficher clairement. Elle a toujours été timide et les personne avec un caractère aussi affirmé que Black Star l'ont toujours intrigué. Sa tenue lui laisse deviner qu'il est entrainé en tant que ninja et cela renforce son intérêt pour l'excentrique orateur. Elle n'est arrivé que depuis quelques semaines et elle a du mal à se faire au mode de vie occidentaux. Elle est calme et posée, plutôt renfermé pour être exacte. Hors ici la règle est de se faire remarquer et cela la met mal à l'aise. Elle a du mal à se faire des amis, ils lui font un peu peur. Bizarrement, elle ne le trouve pas dangereux, il exprime clairement où il veut en venir et c'est plus simple pour elle. Quand il a fini son discours, elle l'applaudit par politesse pour faire honneur à son éducation. Il atterri devant elle visiblement intéressé par la grande jeune fille. Elle est un peu gêné par sa brusque intrusion dans son cercle privé mais lui sourit poliment.<p>

« Tu as un futur Dieu devant toi. »

« Oui j'ai entendu. Ton discours été très intéressant. » Il la dévisage cherchant à savoir si c'était une blague ou non. Elle paraît sincère.

« Tu sembles être intéressante aussi. » Tsubaki rougit. C'est bien la première fois qu'on lui dit qu'elle est intéressante. Il s'approche sans gêne du badge placé sur sa poitrine.

« Tu es quel genre d'arme. »

« katana, boule fumigène, shuriken,... » Il la regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Tu es une arme digne de Dieu. » Elle remarque qu'il est un meister et son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. « ça te dit de faire équipe avec moi? » La jeune fille hoche la tête timidement. Finalement, ce sera plus simple que ce qu'elle a envisagé. « Parfait. » Elle se permet de sourire.

« On devrait aller s'enregistrer. »

« Non, je vais tester tes capacités et on va s'assurer qu'une amie ne tombe pas sur des moins que rien. » Tsubaki fronce les sourcils mais suit son nouveau meister avec bonne volonté.

Elle comprend rapidement qu'il souhaite protéger une amie d'enfance. Maka Albarn. Pour ce qu'elle a compris, c'est la fille de la Death Scythe actuelle et d'une grande meister qui voyage à travers le monde. Elle est visiblement courtisée par pas mal de personne. Tsubaki réalise rapidement que Black Star est plus qu'exigeant en matière d'arme pour la jeune fille. Elle découvre également ses capacités hors du commun. Elle n'aura l'occasion de les revoir que lorsqu'il fera face à Mifune. Il atterri devant la dernière arme qui tentait une approche. Il apparaît dans la bombe fumigène de Tsubaki et effraie le jeune homme avec beaucoup de conviction. Il a eu tellement peur qu'il a fait dans son pantalon. Black Star en gentleman qu'il est, se fiche ouvertement de lui bientôt relayé par l'ensemble des personne à proximité. Le garçon s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Tsubaki s'excuse et croise le regard de la jeune fille. Elle parait dépitée. La deuxième arme à s'intéresser à Maka, une jeune fille, entend un discours assez détaillé du nombre de Keshin qu'elle devra tuer et de la façon dont elle devra s'y prendre. Il devient de plus en plus trash avec les minutes qui passent et la jeune fille de plus en plus blanche. Elle finit par s'éloigner pour vomir dans les toilettes. L'arme ninja commence à se demander, si c'est vraiment une bonne chose et si son meister va laisser qui qui se soit l'approcher. Le dernier en liste pour le moment, regarde la jeune fille avec un air sûr de lui. Il ne fait aucun doute que c'est un coureur de jupon. Black Star décide d'entamer une bagarre avec lui et gagne rapidement. Il fuit sans demander son reste. Quand Sid arrive pour lui faire la morale, il monte sur un lustre pour entamer un discours dédié à sa grandeur. Sid secoue la tête en faisant la connaissance de Tsubaki. Elle apprend que c'est lui qui l'a élevé et que Black Star est orphelin. Sid lui demande de prendre soin de lui et elle accepte avec plaisir en s'excusant de son comportement déplacé. Sid renonce à discuter plus avec Black Star et file vers d'autre tâche plus réalisable. Son délire dure une bonne demi-heure. Quand il descend de son perchoir, il cherche la meister blonde des yeux. Il finit par la trouver et Tsubaki découvre qu'il peut être vraiment hors de lui. Elle suit son regard et découvre un jeune homme étrange qui marche à ses côtés ses mains derrière la tête. Il discute avec animation avec la jeune fille qui paraît avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

« C'est quoi ce mec? » Sa remarque est justifié. Il a des cheveux blancs, des yeux rouges et des dents particulièrement pointues. Le costume le rend surréaliste parmi la troupe d'étudiant. Il lui fait presque peur. « Tsubaki, bombe fumigène. » La jeune fille se change et atterri dans ses mains. Il s'approche rapidement et utilise la même ruse que pour le premier prétendant.

Soul le regarde faire avec surprise, Maka paraît sur le point d'exploser.

« C'est trop cool mec, faut que tu m'apprennes à le faire. » La réaction de l'intrus n'est pas vraiment celle dont il s'attendait. Il le fixe avec suspicion. Il se prend un Maka-chop qui l'envoie par terre. « ça par contre c'est pas cool. » Tsubaki se précipite vers son meister se demandant pourquoi il a tant tenu à protéger la jeune fille. Elle lui paraît pouvoir se défendre seule.

« Black Star, tu vas arrêter de mettre le bazar. »

« Le grand Black Star ne peut pas se tenir tranquille. »

« Bien parlé, mec. Ça c'est cool. » Il se fixe plusieurs minutes avant de se serrer la main. « Soul Eater. »

« Black Star mais tu peux m'appeler Dieu. » Maka soupire avant de se tourner vers Tsubaki.

« Tu as du courage. Hésites pas à le frapper, il en a besoin parfois. » Elle sourit en les regardant faire connaissance. « Mais, c'est quelqu'un de bien, prends soin de lui. » Elle hoche la tête un peu impressionnée par l'aplomb de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki sait qu'il a fallu du temps à Black Star pour accepter Soul en tant que faux de Maka. Ils sont rapidement devenus ami, faisant les 400 coups ensembles aux grands désarrois des filles. Mais pour ce qui concerne la protection de Maka, il a commencé à l'estimer après le combat contre Stein. Il lui a fait vraiment confiance après la première rencontre avec Chrona. A partie de ce jour, il l'a considéré sérieusement et quand Soul annoncait qu'il protégerait Maka, il l'acceptait sans douter. Pourtant Tsubaki est convaincu que si demain il venait à se disputer, il se rangera du côté de Maka. Et même si cela ne l'enchante pas. Elle ne comprend pas complètement le lien qui les unis mais elle sait que c'est réciproque. Un lien fraternel certainement.<p>

Elle est ramenée à la réalité par les couinements de Maka. Soul lui a attrapé le poignet et l'emmène loin de l'inconnu. La jeune fille semble ne pas comprendre la réaction de son arme et lui demande des explications. Soul lui tourne le dos et rougit légèrement. Black Star regarde le spectacle en hochant la tête. Il est satisfait de la façon dont ça se passe. Le jeune homme qui a abordé Maka paraît vouloir tenter le diable et rattraper la jeune fille. Liz l'arrête d'une tape sur la main. Patty prend sa tête des mauvais jours et l'effraie. Il file sans demander son reste. Tsubaki soupire mais finit par faire un sourire. Maka est assise sur sa serviette et fixe Soul qui lui tourne obstinément le dos. Elle pousse un cri de frustration et finit par s'allonger sous le parasol. Elle se met à somnoler rapidement. Elle a renoncer aux explications. La faux démoniaque, s'assoit à côté profitant du soleil sur sa peau.

Elle a appris à aimer chacun des membres malgré leurs différences. Elle comprend également l'inquiétude de Soul et Black Star pour elle. Maka donne envie qu'on la protège avec son allure enfantine. De plus, elle a du mal à prendre du recul et ne prend pas toujours soin d'elle. Même, s'ils en fonts souvent trop, elle le mérite. Tsubaki se demande juste quand est-ce que Soul va enfin lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle n'ai pas sûre que Black Star le sache et elle est curieuse de voir sa réaction quand il l'apprendra. Ça pourrait être très drôle. Elle rigole en rejoignant le groupe décidé à faire un volley-ball.

xxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	28. La lettre : SoulxMaka

Un one-shot centré sur l'insécurité de Maka.

Merci à Ayaka et Yuki pour leurs commentaires récurrents ! Merci à inukag9 pour son commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka ramasse le papier qui traine par terre au milieu du salon. C'est une enveloppe sans adresse déjà ouverte. Elle fronce les sourcils et l'ouvre pour savoir ce qu'elle contient. Son cœur se serre quand elle comprend ce que c'est. Une lettre de demande pour Soul. A partir de l'instant où ses yeux se sont posés sur les mots, elle ne peut s'empêcher de la lire jusqu'au bout. Elle est bien tournée, sensée et plutôt efficace. Maka soupire avant de regarder la photo de la personne agrafer au dos du papier. Elle a l'air jolie. Elle regarde le papier plusieurs minutes avant de réagir. Elle replie le mot pour le glisser dans l'enveloppe. Elle va dans la chambre de Soul et la dépose sur le bureau avec le reste de son courrier. La jeune femme est un peu perdue. Soul lui a toujours dit qu'il jetait les lettres qu'il recevait sans les lire. Mais, pas celle-là. La lettre a eu un impacte non-négligeable sur elle. La plupart était écrite par des adolescente pré-pubère et un bon nombre ne lui demandait que de sortir boire un verre. Mais la jeune fille, Luna, a écrit une lettre posée. Elle est argumentée et accès sur ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Vue ce qu'elle y a vue, elle a de bons arguments. Elle s'assoit dans le canapé, fixant l'écran avec des yeux vides. Elle pense à la possibilité que Soul change de meister. Il a le droit, rien ne l'en empêche. Elle non plus, elle n'a aucun droit de le juger pour ça. Ils sont en guerre, ils doivent mettre de côté leurs émotions pour prendre les meilleurs décisions. Elle remonte ses jambes les entourant de ses bras pour appuyer son menton dessus. Maka n'est pas sûre de savoir comment gérer la nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est sans Soul? Elle ne sait pas, n'en a aucune idée. Grâce à lui, elle est Maka Albarn la manieuse de faux mais sans lui. Est-ce qu'il y a des faux sans meister? Est-ce qu'elle est capable d'utiliser son âme sans lui ? Elle n'en sait rien, elle n'y a jamais vraiment pensé. Pas depuis le livre de Brew en tous les cas. Elle frissonne en resserrant son étreinte autours de ses jambes. Il faut qu'elle trouve quelques réponses, au moins pour ne pas être trop prise aux dépourvus lorsque Soul lui annoncera la nouvelle. La porte s'ouvre et elle sursaute. Soul revient d'un après-midi avec Black Star.

« Je suis rentré. »

« Je m'occupe du repas. » C'est le tour de Soul mais ça lui changera les idées.

« Tu es sûre? »

« Oui, oui, j'ai envie. » Il n'insiste pas, trop content d'échapper à la corvée.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Maka passe devant la salle d'entrainement aux combats. Elle devine parmi les étudiants l'écrivain de la lettre. Elle est plus jolie en vrai. Elle est un peu plus grande que Maka et beaucoup plus voluptueuse qu'elle. Elle a des cheveux mi-long noir et de grands yeux gris. Elle sourit en faisant ses enchainements avec un adversaire. Le visage de Maka se ferme quand elle distingue Soul dans la foule des curieux. Sa respiration se bloque quelques secondes. Elle baisse les yeux ayant du mal à faire face à ce qui ne manquerait certainement pas d'arriver. Elle sent les larmes monter. Ça lui fait peur, la pression est insupportable.<p>

« Tsubaki? » Sa calme amie se tourne vers elle.

« Oui? »

« J'ai deux-trois trucs à voir à la bibliothèque, pars devant. »

« Oh, d'accord. » Elle regarde son amie quelques secondes. « Tu es sûre que ça va? »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste un peu préoccupée par un truc du cours. »

« D'accord, prends soin de toi. » Elle lui sourit en réponse et file sans demander son reste.

* * *

><p>Soul regarde Maka en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a 6, non 7 livres dans les mains et ça paraît plutôt lourd. Il voulait allez au terrain mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa meister seule avec tout ça. Il s'approche d'elle par derrière.<p>

« Maka, je vais... » Elle sursaute et lâche ses livres par surprise. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Soul? »

« Oui, qui d'autre s'intéresserait à une planche à pain. » Il se baisse et ramasse les livres de sa meister.

« J'en ai aucune idée. » Soul s'arrête et regarde sa meister comme si une deuxième tête venait de faire son apparition sur son cou.

« Maka, tout va bien? » Elle lui sourit avec douceur.

« Oui, oui. » Soul reste septique, il ne trouve pas son sourire sincère. Maka met maladroitement les trois livres qu'elle a ramassé en équilibre sur un bras et commence à attraper ceux dans les bras de Soul. « Merci de m'avoir aidé à les ramasser. » Il resserre son étreinte sur ses livres.

« Non, non, je vais t'aider à les ramener. »

« Tu n'as pas prévu de jouer. »

« Je peux bien prendre dix minutes pour t'aider. » Elle le regarde et il n'échappe pas à Soul qu'elle paraît méfiante. Il la suit à l'appartement un peu dérouté. Il n'a pas eu de Maka-chop et elle agit bizarrement ces derniers temps. Il prend conscience qu'ils ne se sont pas entrainés de la semaine. Ça explique la remarque de Kid un peu plus tôt. Il a demandé q'il y avait un problème avec Maka, il trouvait qu'elle était souvent à la bibliothèque pour travailler. A bien y réfléchir, elle la fuit presque en ce moment. Lundi, il est rentré avec deux heures de retard et elle n'a rien dit. C'était à lui de faire le repas et il a même trouvé de quoi mangé dans le frigo. Quand il s'est excusé le lendemain, elle lui a affirmer qu'elle était capable de se faire à manger seule. Il le sait, c'est juste que normalement il doit y avoir le partage des tâches. Elle ne lui demande même pas son programme après les cours. Soul réalise que ça commence à faire beaucoup de comportement anormal. Il jette un coup d'œil au premier livre qu'il porte._ Les rouages de l'âme_. Ça ne correspond à aucun des cours ou des devoirs. « Mmmh Maka. »

« Oui? »

« C'est quoi tes livres? »

« Je cherche à maitriser mon âme. »

« On n'y arrive pas? »

« Si mais je n'y arriverais pas seule. » Soul s'arrête au milieu de la route.

« Seule? »

« Mmmmh. » Soul se remet à marcher pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle cherche. Ils sont une équipe, pourquoi elle veut savoir le faire seule ? Et pourquoi, elle n'a pas insister pour les entraînements ? Ils entrent dans l'appartement. Elle dépose ses livres sur son bureau et Soul fait de même. Elle enlève sa veste la posant sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle observe Soul qui regarde les livres sur le bureau. « Soul, tu ne les rejoins pas? »

« Tu es pressée que je partes ? » Elle prend un air affolé.

« Ah, non, ce n'est pas... »

« Il faut qu'on parle. » L'ombre qui passe sur son visage ne lui échappe pas. Soul soupire. Oui, il faut vraiment qu'ils discutent.

« D'accord. » Elle le regarde et semble presque craintive. Il ne comprend pas ce qui justifie son comportement. Il lui prend la main et la guide sur le lit s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne. Il ne sait pas trop par quoi commencer. Maka s'enfonce dans le lit, elle colle son dos au mur ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Soul la regarde faire et devient franchement inquiet. C'est la pose qu'elle prend quand elle revient d'un rendez-vous avec son père. Ce n'est pas les moments où elle est la plus sereine.

« Maka, écoutes... » Il est mal à l'aise ne sachant pas trop comment commencer. Il n'a pas prévu d'avoir cette conversation. Le téléphone sonne. « Merde, Black Star. Je reviens. » Elle le suit du regard pendant qu'il court dans le salon. Une fois qu'il est sorti de la pièce, elle resserre ses bras. Elle doit lui simplifier la tâche, il paraît gêné. Il tient peut-être un peu à elle. C'est une petite consolation pour son coeur meurtri. Il revient au pas de course et remonte sur le lit en enlevant ses chaussures. « Désolé. »

« C'est pas grave, ce n'est pas une surprise. »

« Donc, mmmh, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. »

« Ne te fatigues pas, je me doute de ce que tu veux me dire. » Soul la regarde avec scepticisme.

« Ah, bon ? »

« Oui, je sais que tu as une nouvelle meister en vue. » Soul la fixe stupéfait. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça. Il reste figé, il veut qu'elle lui dise le fond de sa pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? »

« J'ai vue la lettre. »

« La lettre? » Elle se met à pouffer de rire mais cela ne rassure pas du tout Soul. Il est franchement inquiet.

« C'est vrai que tu en as reçu beaucoup. » Elle reprend ses yeux perdus dans le vide. « Celle de Luna. » Soul fronce les sourcils.

« Comment tu... » Elle commence à s'agiter.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas regarder dans tes affaires, elle était au milieu du salon et... »

« Calmes-toi, je ne t'accuses de rien. » Elle le regarde et se remet rapidement dans sa position initiale. Soul hurle intérieurement, il a du travail pour la rassurer. « Pourquoi tu pense que...? »

« Je l'ai lu, elle a de bons arguments. En plus, elle est plutôt jolie. » Soul se retient de râler en l'entendant dire ça. « Elle est intelligente, j'ai vérifié ses notes. Et, je t'ai vue à son entrainement. » Soul réalise que son idée n'est pas idiote. Mais, elle s'est fait des idées.

« Tu pensais m'en parler quand? »

« Quand tu le déciderais. C'est ta vie. » Soul colle sa tête sur le mur en soupirant pendant que sa meister continue.. « Je pense que c'est un bon choix, je crois que... »

« Tais-toi. » Maka se tait en se risquant à jeter un coup d'œil à Soul qui ne bouge pas. Il ne dit rien et Maka devient anxieuse. Elle resserre ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« Comment je peux te convaincre? » Elle le regarde un peu craintive. Soul lui sourit et l'attire contre lui. Maka se crispe dans ses bras. « Détends-toi, juste une étreinte, rien de plus. » Elle se laisse un peu aller contre lui. Il ne dit rien profitant de la proximité de la jeune fille qui, exceptionnellement, se laisse faire.

« Soul? »

« Mmmmh. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est clair. » Le silence amplis la chambre quelques minutes de plus.

« Expliques moi. »

« Je ne veux pas changer de meister. » Elle ouvre de grands yeux surpris.

« Non ? »

« Non, et ça fait je ne sais pas combien de fois que je te le dis. Tu es très bien comme meister. Comment je peux t'en persuader ?» Elle ne dit rien et Soul tente de la convaincre. « La lettre a dû tomber de ma poche, comme elle me l'a donné en personne, j'ai fait l'effort de la lire et de lui dire en face que je n'étais pas intéressée. »

« Ah. » Il la regarde et voit à son air un peu perdu que ce n'est pas encore gagné.

« Écoutes Maka, je ne suis pas ton père, je ne suis pas ta mère. Je ne vais pas aller voir ailleurs, je suis pleinement satisfait de notre équipe et je ne vais pas t'abandonner et te laisser seule. » Il resserre son étreinte. « Tu es la seule à tempérer ma folie et mon sale caractère et ça me va comme ça. » Elle se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être le meilleur choix. » Elle prend son visage qu'elle a quand elle est face à un problème particulièrement ardu. « Je veux dire, si on y réfléchit rationnellement... » Soul se met à rire et elle le regarde vraiment surprise. Pris d'une pulsion plutôt inhabituelle chez lui, il l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Ses yeux papillonnent de surprise en réponse.

« Oublis la logique, tu veux? » Elle est en état de choc et Soul commence à perdre son assurance nouvellement acquise. Il essaye de la rassurer. Ce n'est pas le moment de la brusquer. « Je ne te demande rien, prends ton temps pour réfléchir à tous ça. » Elle fronce les sourcils mais avec le T-shirt de Soul dans ses mains. Il la regarde dubitatif, elle paraît avoir du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Devant son absence de réponse, il essaye de la faire réagir. « Maka, je commence à m'inquiéter. »

« Je ne te comprends pas. Tu n'es pas logique. Il y a une différence entre ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais. »

« Ah? » Elle hoche vigoureusement de la tête. « Le physique ? » Elle acquiesce à nouveau. « Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est l'âme le plus important. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui, Maka vraiment. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te rassurer? » Elle baisse la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. » Soul commence à baisser les bras. Il savait d'avance que ce ne serait pas simple.

« Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille pour ce soir. » Elle le regarde plusieurs minutes avant de secouer la tête et à sa grande surprise de se coller à lui. Il soupire. Il va falloir être patient, très patient. Au moins, elle lui laisse une chance, il peut s'estimer heureux. Il resserre son étreinte avec douceur. Il prendra le temps qu'il faut. Son âme est écorchée vive et il le sait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bonne journée à tous.


	29. La folie de Liz : MakaxLiz

Petit one-shot qui s'intéresse à Liz. C'est rare mais ça change un peu !

Merci à Alexia, Yuki, Amy, Geek naval et inukag9 pour vos commentaires. J'avoue que j'ai été surprise de l'intérêt pour le chapitre précédent, je ne le pensais pas si intéressant. Je trouvais le sujet déjà bien traité et j'ai eu un peu peur de faire du déjà vue. Comme quoi !

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul regarde Kid. La peine est visible sur son visage. Il tourne son attention vers la jeune fille dans le coma. Liz. Elle s'est mis en travers d'une attaque d'Asura pour protéger son meister. Patty semble éteinte, la tête posée à côté celle de sa sœur. Il sent une main se refermer sur son bras. Il se tourne et regarde sa meister qui fixe Liz avec un regard étrange. Elle est à la fois craintive et pleine de détermination. Soul n'est pas rassurer de la voir ainsi, ça n'augure rien de bon. Il suppose qu'elle n'est pas sûre d'elle mais qu'elle va essayer quelque chose. Il la place devant lui, le dos contre son torse et ses bras autour d'elle. Il se baisse vers son oreille.

« Ne tentes pas le diable. Attend que Stein donne ses indications. » Elle le regarde un instant, se tournant pour lui faire face.

« Elle, je peux peut-être... » Une main se pose sur son épaule. Kid la fixe avec des yeux tristes.

« Maka, ne fais rien. Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir une autre amie dans le coma. » Elle acquiesce et se dirige vers Liz pour lui prendre la main. Kid regarde Soul qui le remercie discrètement. Il se tourne vers les filles. « Je m'en veux. »

« Maka aussi s'en voulait mais c'est notre rôle à nous, arme, de protéger nos meisters. » Kid le regarde quelques instants. Il fixe Maka avec un air farouche. Kid sourit légèrement. Il comprend mieux pourquoi la jeune fille était tellement désespérée de le voir agir ainsi.

« Je suis un Shinigami, Soul. »

« ça ne change rien, c'est comme ça. » Il se penche pour croiser son regard. « Nous ne pouvons que vous laissez nous maniez la plupart du temps. C'est vous qui vous prenez la majorité des coups. Ça équilibre. »

« Soul, ta logique est malsaine. »

« Je sais. Maka me le dit souvent. Ça finit généralement par un : je deviendrais plus forte. » Stein entre la mine sombre. Il les regarde un instant sans trop savoir comment leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il soupire et se lance.

« Je ne veux pas que vous restiez près d'elle. Nous ne savons pas quels sont les effets de la folie sur vous, si vous restez à ses côtés. C'est trop dangereux, je suis désolé. » Patty lance un regard désespéré à Kid. Il est le fils du Shinigami, il doit pouvoir faire quelque chose.

« Stein, vous êtes... »

« Kid, je ne prend pas cette décision de gaité de cœur, donc s'il te plait. » Le fils du Shinigami regarde Patty, impuissant.

« Patty, on rentre. » Elle se lève avec un air proche du désespoir. Elle s'avance vers lui en donnant l'impression d'être un pantin désarticulé. Ils sortent la tête basse. Maka s'approche de Stein et pose sa main sur son torse.

« Je peux rester, je suis moins sensible à la folie. » Il se radoucie.

« Oui mais on va avoir besoin de toi ailleurs. » Elle regarde Liz avec tristesse. Stein fait un signe à Soul et il la guide dehors. Elle se laisse faire s'approchant de lui plus que de coutume. En sortant, il découvre Tsubaki et Black Star qui attendaient dehors. Ils le fixent avec anxiété. Soul secoue la tête et ils se regardent avec tristesse. Les prochains jours vont être difficiles.

Vers trois heures du matin, Maka se réveille difficilement, elle l'appelle. Elle se lève et sort de l'appartement sans bruit. Son esprit est uniquement guidé par son âme qui la guide vers son amie. Elle traverse les rues en short et T-shirt, les pieds nus. Les gens qui se promènent tardivement dans les rues la regarde passer avec stupeur. Elle paraît guidée par une force supérieure et personne n'ose la déranger. Enfin, elle arrive devant Liz. Elle laisse ses doigts courir sur ses joues plusieurs minutes. Elle inspire et serre sa main. En réaction, la jeune fille prend la forme d'un pistolet. Maka ferme les yeux et plonge dans son esprit sans crainte.

Elle est dans l'âme de Liz. Sans surprise, elle découvre des rues qu'elle suppose être celle de Brooklin. Le paysage est en ruine. Tout tombe en morceaux et le sol est jonché de corps. Maka époussette sa tenue. Elle porte une petite robe d'été blanche plutôt courte et des ballerines tout aussi blanche. Étrangement, ses vêtements restent immaculés malgré la saleté présente sur le sol. Elle avance difficilement entre les corps trop nombreux pour être comptés. Elle observe deux types de visage : ceux qui semblent avoir péris dans la folie et ceux qui ont péris dans la douleur. Elle commence à découvrir des visages connus et cela ne présage rien de bon. Quand elle fait face au corps de Soul, elle a besoin de tout son esprit pour se rappeler que ce n'est pas la réalité. Elle observe à la fois fascinée et horrifiée son propre corps. Elle a l'impression de faire face à son avenir. Elle frissonne et se force à continuer. Elle découvre Liz sur une statue brisée. Elle l'entend chanter ce qu'elle suppose être une chanson enfantine. Elle frissonne à nouveau en distinguant deux corps à ses pieds. L'un et l'autre semblent avoir beaucoup souffert. L'un est Patty, habillée dans une robe de princesse et l'autre c'est Kid, habillé comme un prince. Maka s'inquiète de plus en plus en s'approchant. Elle commence à comprendre les paroles de la chanson.

« Mille trente quatre combattants qui se balançaient sur une toile, toile, toile, tooooiiille de folie. Ils trouvaient cette mort tellement amusante que bientôt, que bientôt. Mille trente cinq... »Maka s'alarme en découvrant l'arme que la jeune femme pointe sur sa tempe. Ses joues sont baignées par les larmes. Elle s'arrête un instant. « Quand est-ce que ce sera mon tour? »

« Jamais, tu souffriras toujours. » Maka reconnaît la voix. C'est celle d'Asura. Elle se ressaisit et se décide à l'aider autant qu'elle peu. Liz pousse un gémissement et se remet à chanter.

Pendant ce temps, Soul se réveille avec une impression étrange. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre d'où vient cette sensation de manque. Il finit par mettre le doigt dessus : il ne ressent pas l'âme de sa meister. Il se lève précipitamment avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il court dans sa chambre en l'appelant. Le lit est vide. Il peste intérieurement effrayé par ce qui peut se passer ou s'être passé. Il se dépêche de se couvrir un minimum et file à l'hôpital. Il espère que ses doutes sont fondés et qu'elle n'a pas été enlevée ou autres choses de pire.

Maka s'approche lentement de son amie.

« Liz? » Elle arrête de chanter brusquement et se tourne vers l'origine de la voix.

« Maka? » ça voix est faible, plus un murmure. « Non pas encore. Combien de fois veut-il te tuer? » Maka fait un pas en avant et Liz se secoue la tête et se la tenant. « Non, non, arrêtes de la faire souffrir, elle ne le mérite pas. » Elle regarde son amie avec un air décidé. « Je ne le laisserais pas faire, pas cette fois. » Elle pointe son arme vers Maka qui instinctivement recule avec des yeux effrayés. « C'est pour ton bien. »

Soul arrive à l'infirmerie en courant. Stein le regarde approché surpris de le voir si essoufflé.

« Il y a un problème? »

« Maka, elle n'est pas là? »Stein fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas. » Soul se remet à courir en direction de la chambre de l'ainée des sœurs Thompson. Il ouvre sans douceur la porte. Elle est là, tenant fermement dans la main la jeune fille comateuse. Il n'est rassuré qu'un instant, remarquant rapidement qu'elle fait une soul résonance avec elle. Stein le suit de près. Il regarde la scène avec inquiétudes.

« Ne la touches pas. »

« Je sais. » Il distingue la rage d'être impuissant dans sa voix. Stein s'approche des jeunes filles pour voir s'il peut voir une blessure physique. Ne trouvant rien, il tente de rassurer l'arme.

« ça à l'air d'aller, il va falloir être patient. »

« Elle va avoir un sacré savon quand elle se réveillera. » Stein pense que ce serait justifié mais doute que Soul le fasse réellement. L'albinos s'accroupit dos au mur sans quitter le spectacle des jeunes filles des yeux. Quand Maka pousse des cris de souffrance, Stein est obligé de le retenir pour ne pas qu'il s'approche. Il a dû mal à le tenir éloigner. Soul a grandit ses derniers temps atteignant presque sa taille adulte.

« Soul, arrêtes. Si tu la touches, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer. » Il finit par se calmer, fixant avec des yeux fous, Maka qui pousse des gémissements de douleurs.

Maka fait face à Liz essayant de la résonner.

« C'est moi, la vraie Maka, Liz s'il te plait. » Liz tire sans semonce. Lorsque la balle l'atteint, elle sent une violente douleur inondée son âme. Liz tire deux autres fois avant que Maka ne puisse réagir. Elle trouve la force de se jeter sur son amie. Malgré sa faiblesse, elle arrive à maintenir Liz sur le dos. La jeune fille des rues lui lance du sable dans les yeux et Maka relâche son attention. Liz en profite pour reprendre le dessus. Maka ouvre les yeux et fait face à la Liz qui pointe une arme entre ses deux yeux.

« C'est pour ton bien. » Les larmes tombent des joues de Liz sur la meister épuisée. Maka tend les mains les posant sur sa tempe.

« ça va aller, je suis là. » Liz la regarde faire sans comprendre. Elle finit par laisser l'accès à son âme à la jeune fille. Maka soupire en purifiant l'âme de son amie.

Soul se lève en regardant Liz reprendre sa forme initiale. Il s'approche et rattrape sa meister avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol. D'un mouvement souple, il la prend dans ses bras la soulevant avec douceur. Il la regarde passer ses faibles bras autours de son cou.

« Ne refait jamais, ça. Tu m'entends, plus jamais. »

« Soul? » Elle a la voix pâteuse et Stein regarde Soul resserrer son étreinte autours d'elle. Il s'approche de Liz pour voir son état. Elle est réveillée mais semble avoir du mal à savoir où elle est.

« Maka, Maka, je ..., j'ai... »

« Calmes-toi, Soul s'occupe d'elle. »

« Ah. »

« Dors, j'appelle Kid et Patty. »

« Ils vont bien ? »

« Oui, reposes-toi. Soul, amènes la dans la chambre d'à-côté. J'arrive au plus vite.»

Soul se tourne pour faire face à l'intrus. Kid entre dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et regarde Soul assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, sa meister contre lui. Il test l'eau de sa main libre.

« Elle va bien? »

« Je pense, elle est dans les vapes et elle est gelée mais son âme me paraît apaisée. » Kid hoche la tête.

« Soul, tu ... »

« Kid, le rôle des armes est de protéger les meister et Maka peut nous préserver de la folie. Pas de cette façon-là, bien sûr mais elle peut le faire. » Kid le regarde. Il a un regard désapprobateur en regardant Maka mais Kid sait que c'est plus par inquiétude que par réelle colère. « Vas près de Liz et dit à Stein qu'il faut trouver un moyen de la réchauffer. » Il dépose doucement la jeune fille dans l'eau chaude. Elle pousse un soupire de contentement. Il s'assoit au pied de la baignoire, la tenant fermement. Elle ouvre les yeux et regarde Soul avec un un air brumeux. Ils commencent à discuter à voix basse. Il la réprimande fermement. Kid quitte rapidement la pièce pour rejoindre son arme et leurs laisser un peu d'intimité. Il est partagé entre le soulagement et l'affolement. Qui sait quelles sont ses limites. Il est inquiet à l'idée qu'il le découvre trop tard. Il espère que Soul arrivera à la protéger d'elle-même. Kid fera le nécessaire l'aider et pour s'assurer qu'elle ne soit plus obligée d'en venir à de telles extrémités.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous


	30. A travers la fenêtre : Maka

Nouveau One-shot. Merci à Ayaka, Yumi, Inukag9 et Amy pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patty lève les yeux vers le ciel.

« C'est quoi ça? » Black Star et Kid serrent immédiatement les dents.

« Sorcière. » Liz fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? » Elle se retourne en entendant un bruit de course. Soul fonce à pleine vitesse dans la direction de son appartement. Black Star réagit instantanément.

« Maka ! Tsubaki changes-toi. » La jeune fille brune se change en lame et atterri dans les mains de son manieur. Il s'élance à la suite de Soul, rapidement suivi par Kid armé des sœurs Thompson. Soul arrive à l'appartement, il y a des bris de verre au pied du bâtiment. Certains sont couverts de sang. En levant les yeux, Soul découvre la fenêtre de son appartement détruite.

« Maka!. » Il monte les escaliers 4 par 4. Et, s'engouffre dans leur T3. Il appelle sa meister dans chacune des pièces sans résultat. Kid et Black Star entrent à leurs tours. L'appartement est dévasté. Les vas et viens de Soul entre les pièces ne leurs disent rien de bon. Il revient dans le salon.

« Elle n'est pas là. » Kid cherche avec la lecture d'âme, la jeune fille. Il ne trouve rien. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il est transpercé par deux rubis inquiets.

« Alors? » Il peste, il espérait avoir été plus discret pour que Soul ne le remarque pas. De plus, il n'a pas vraiment de bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer.

« Je ne la sens pas. Je suis désolé. » Soul prend un air affolé.

« ça veut dire quoi? » Black Star pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Rien de bon mais il faut garder la tête froide. » Soul a dû mal à se ressaisir, Kid prend les choses en main.

« Black Star, Soul. Faites le tour du quartier, on ne sait jamais. Je vais faire un rapport à mon père. » Les garçons courent rapidement dehors pour exécuter les ordres. Kid les regarde partir avec inquiétude. Il sait ce que l'absence d'âme signifie. Soit elle est morte, soit elle est en-dehors de la ville. Il ne voyait pas comment le leurs annoncer et il voulait gagner du temps pour mener à bien une attaque plus construite.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivent dans la salle de son père. Stein et Shinigami fixent Kid surpris. Les filles affichent des mines sombres de circonstance.<p>

« Et bien qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Kid leur raconte les derniers évènements. A sa grande surprise, Stein l'interrompt.

« Black Star et Soul sont à sa recherche? »

« Oui, mais... »

« Nous ne vous l'avons pas dit mais Maka a acquis la capacité de cacher son âme. »

« Quoi? »

«Je te dis que c'est pas sûr qu'elle ait quitté Shibusen. Elle emploie une sorte d'illusion d'optique grâce à la folie, c'est plutôt efficace. Et, ça peut expliquer pourquoi tu ne la ressens pas. Il faut la chercher plus particulièrement si elle est blessée.» Kid tombe des nus, la nouvelle à l'effet d'une bombe.

« Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? »

« Les entraînements sont du genre brutaux et ne vous plairont absolument pas. Plus particulièrement Soul. Nous sommes venus à un commun accord avec Maka de ne pas vous mettre au courant pour le moment. » Kid soupire.

« ça me paraît dangereux comme stratégie, comment voulez-vous qu'on se batte correctement si on commence à se cacher des choses? »

« ça n'a jamais posé de problèmes jusqu'à maintenant. » Shinigami prend la parole.

« De toutes façons, ils avaient mon accord. Pour le moment, je vais convoquer les Death Scythes pour comprendre comment la sorcière est entrée. Stein va à l'infirmerie, s'il y a des bris de verre ensanglantés, il y aura besoin de toi. Kid va aider les autres à la chercher. » Kid ne demande pas son reste et file rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

* * *

><p>Il les trouve dans les rues alentours, ils le regardent arriver avec inquiétude attendant des informations supplémentaires.<p>

« Stein m'a dit qu'il y a des chances pour qu'elle soit dans les parages, il faut la trouver. » Black Star et lui s'enfonce dans les rues mais Soul ne bouge pas. Il les regarde s'éloigner. Kid s'arrête pour lui voir ce qui le freine.

« Soul? »

« Je ne la ressens pas, elle n'est pas là. » Kid frissonne. Soul paraît vidé de toute énergie. Les filles changent d'apparence, le danger d'attaque semble écarté.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais Stein m'affirme qu'elle a eu un entrainement spéciale et qu'elle est capable de cacher son âme. »

« Elle m'en aurait parler. »

« Pour ce que j'ai compris, l'entrainement était trop violent pour qu'on les laisse faire et ils ont choisi de ne pas en parler. » Soul grogne en réponse. Ça leurs ressemble et explique ses absences non justifiées de ces derniers temps.

« Très bien, de toute façon ça me paraît la meilleur hypothèse. Et, on fait comment pour la trouver rapidement. Vue le sang sur les bris de verre, il faut qu'on se dépêche. » Black Star reprend le fil de la recherche.

«On reprend à zéros. On ferait mieux de retourner vers les débris et de voir si elle n'a pas laissé de trace. » Les autres hochent la tête en prenant la direction de l'appartement. Soul trouve des traces qui mènent un peu plus loin, il se dirige dans la direction en appelant la jeune fille. Il entend un gémissement. Il se dirige vers les bruits. Il découvre une fenêtre cassée menant à une cave.

« Maka? »

« Soul? » La voix est faible.

« Oui, j'arrive. Attends, ne bouges pas. » Il se redresse. « BLACK STAR, KID, elle est là. » Il ne se retourne pas pour regarder s'ils ont entendu et s'ils arrivent. Il frappe à la porte d'entrée pour demander l'accès à la cave. Quand la propriétaire à moitié convaincue ouvre la porte menant à la pièce souterraine, Soul s'y précipite. Il la cherche du regard et finit par distinguer sa silhouette qui se dresse dans la petite pièce. Il se précipite vers elle mais elle tend une main pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de trop prés.

« Attends, je suis couvertes de verre. » Soul glapit.

« Sortons, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. » Maka sort de l'ombre. Elle est couverte de coupure. Elle avance difficilement et Soul découvre ses pieds nus complètement ensanglantés. Il veut la prendre dans ses bras pour aller plus vite mais la vue de son dos l'en empêche, il est profondément blessé et il reste de nombreux morceaux de verre. Il enlève le plus gros d'une main tremblante et la guide vers l'infirmerie sans la brusquer. Pendant ce temps, Kid explique et paye pour les réparations à la propriétaire déboussolée. Black Star a pris Tsubaki dans ses mains et escorte le duo hésitant avec un regard agressif. Ils arrivent enfin à l'infirmerie et Stein prend le relais, prenant soin de les mettre à la porte. Il soupire en regardant son dos. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps avant d'enlever tous les morceaux de verre. Quand il a enfin finit, il soupire d'aise.

« ça va mieux? » Elle le regarde avec un sourire triste. Elle se place sur le dos et remonte sa chemise. Stein découvre des brûlures sur son ventre. « Je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'elle t'a projeté dans la fenêtre. »

« Oui. » Il soupire et prend soin de la brûlure avec autant de douceur qu'il peut. Il finit par renoncer à bander les plaies individuellement, il lui bande tout le torse. Quand il a enfin fini, elle s'est endormie à cause de la fatigue et des anti-douleurs. Il regarde l'heure. Cela fait trois heures qu'ils s'occupent d'elle. Il sort à reculons de la chambre, il va falloir qu'il s'explique avec le reste de l'équipe et ça ne va pas être simple. Il sait pourtant qu'il faut qu'il le fasse sinon c'est elle qui en fera les frais et elle n'est pas en état. Quand la porte s'ouvre, ils se redressent tous brusquement.

« Elle va bien? »

« Oui, Soul, elle va bien. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. » Kid le regarde avec insistance.

« Quels sont les dégâts? »

« Son dos a été profondément entaillé, à certains endroits très profondément mais il n'y a rien d'irrémédiable. Elle a une brûlure devant, c'est certainement à cause du sort qu'elle s'est pris. Elle dort et je préfèrerais que ce soit le cas encore plusieurs heures. Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien. » Soul grogne.

« C'est quoi cet entrainement secret? » Stein sourit tristement avant de répondre à l'adolescent méfiant.

« Au départ c'était seulement pour l'aider à contrôler son âme. L'âme de grégory est particulière et nous voulions aller plus loin dans sa maitrise. Au fur et à mesure, l'entrainement est devenu de plus en plus exigeant et violant et on a choisi de ne pas vous en parler pour que vous nous laissiez faire. »

« Maka n'est pas un jouet. »

« Je sais. Je sais. Mais, je vous ferais remarquer que si elle n'avait pas développé cette capacité, elle ne serait peut-être pas là maintenant. »

« Ne cherchez pas des excuses Stein. Je vous interdit de considérer Maka comme un sujet d'étude.»

« C'est son choix. »

« Et bien, elle doit apprendre à composer avec moi. Elle n'est pas seule et il faut qu'elle se le mette dans le crâne. » Soul n'attend pas de réponse et entre dans la pièce où dort la jeune fille. Stein soupire en entendant la porte se fermer sèchement. Il regarde les autres qui le fixent avec un air aussi désapprobateur.

« Ne rentrez pas tous en même temps, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste au calme. » Ils hochent la tête, compréhensifs. « Est-ce que vous pouvez organiser des tours de garde ? Comme on ne sait pas pourquoi elle a été attaquée, on ne sera pas trop prudent. »

« Pas de soucis Professeur Stein, on le fait. » Il s'éloigne laissant le soin à Kid de s'occuper de leur nouvelle mission.

Ils décident que Black Star et Tsubaki prennent le premier tour de garde, ils resteront jusqu'à une heure du matin et Kid reprendra le relais jusqu'au petit jour. Ils entrent dans la pièce en silence. Soul a son bras changé en lame et les regarde entrer avec méfiance.

« On a organiser des tours de garde. Occupes-toi juste d'elle, je m'assure que personne ne s'approche. » Il se place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Tsubaki changée en arme entre ses jambes. Ça va être inconfortable de rester dans sa forme d'arme toute la nuit mais c'est nécessaire. Soul les observe plusieurs minutes avant de consentir à changer son bras. Il enlève sa veste et ses chaussures et s'étend sur les draps à côté de sa meister endormie. Il passe un bras autours d'elle et elle trouve refuge contre lui. Black Star l'entend appeler Soul dans un gémissement. Il voit son meilleur ami lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille en resserrant son étreinte autours d'elle. La pièce replonge rapidement dans le silence. Black Star soupire, Soul ne va pas la lâcher pendant les prochains jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre de se prendre des Maka-chop certainement. Il sourit à cette idée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	31. 2 mois : Maka

J'ai hésité un moment avant de vous proposer celui-là, vous y trouverez certainement des éléments d'autres one-shot et de futur one-shot. Il est à l'origine de plusieurs autres histoires. J'espère que je ne vais pas commencer à radoter et réussir à vous proposer des histoires uniques à chaque fois. J'ai des idées et j'y travaille.

Pour en parler plus en détail, Soul manque à toutes ses obligations.

Merci à Alice, Ayaka, Yuki, Inukag9 et Amy pour vos commentaires. Merci aux quatre dernières pour vos commentaires récurrents ça fait vraiment plaisir et me pousse à vous donner des chapitres de façon régulière. Bienvenue à Alice, voir des commentaires de personne inhabituelle est comme une petite victoire.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka envoie bouler ses livres et ses feuilles. Les rires dans la pièce d'à côté l'agace grandement. Elle en a déjà parlé avec lui. S'il veut ramener des filles, soit il la prévient, soit il le fait quand elle n'est pas là. Elle tape des ongles sur la table cherchant ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Mettre des boules quies? Aller à la bibliothèque? Chez Tsubaki? Elle soupire. Elle attrape un gros livre, des feuilles blanches qu'elle glisse dedans et cale un crayon derrière ses oreilles. Elle attrape son manteau et sort en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils sont tellement bruts dans leur chahut que les murs tremblent. Elle ne souhaite même pas essayer de deviner ce qui se passe dans cette chambre.

Allez chez Tsubaki ne lui paraît pas une bonne idée. Elle y est tellement fourrée ces derniers temps qu'elle lui a proposé de rajouter un lit dans leur petit appartement. Elle n'a pas non plus envie d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle laisse ses pieds la guider plongée dans ses pensées. Soul a commencé à sortir avec une fille, il y a un mois à peu prés. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, une semaine tout au plus. Il a ensuite commencé à sortir avec Trishka. Maka a eu quelques craintes au début pensant que Soul allait papillonner mais elle s'est trompée. Il a l'air très amoureux de la jeune fille. C'est très compréhensible, elle a été immédiatement acceptée par l'équipe. Elle est aussi grande que Soul avec de très longues jambes. Elle a des formes généreuses, de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus. Elle est humaine. Elle est intelligente, plutôt agréable à vivre et a toujours un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres. La jeune fille adore le basket et même si elle ne s'y connait pas trop en musique, elle semble comprendre rapidement ce que Soul essaye de lui apprendre. Ils vont bien ensemble.

Au départ, Maka a été déstabilisée par l'intérêt brutal de Soul pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a eu du mal à se faire une raison, attendant son retour avec anxiété les jours où il la retrouvait en ville. A présent, elle réapprend à être seule. Non pas qu'elle soit solitaire, elle passe ses journées en leurs compagnie et profite des instants passés ensembles. Mais avant, les moments de solitudes se comptaient en minutes sur la journée. Aujourd'hui, ils se comptent en heure. Elle repense à la phrase qu'elle se répétait en boucle étant enfant. ''Il ne faut compter que sur soi-même. '' Même si Soul est quelqu'un de bien et reste toujours aussi fiable pour les entrainements ou les missions, il est moins là pour elle. Pour calmer sa colère envers son père ou Black Star, pour l'apaiser après un cauchemar ou un retour de mission éprouvant. Il a eu la gentillesse de s'intéresser et de veiller sur elle jusque-là mais à présent, elle doit se reprendre en main.

Elle regarde où ses pieds l'ont guidé. Elle est sur la colline surplombant Death City. D'un côté, il y a un rempart avec la ville qui s'étend à ses pieds et de l'autre la forêt. Elle se décide que ce sera un endroit parfait pour lire et travailler. Elle se dirige vers un arbre en lisière de la forêt. Elle grimpe dedans sans difficulté s'installant sur la plus grosse branche de l'arbre. Elle est dissimulée aux yeux des passants par des branches basses mais ne manque pas de luminosité pour lire. Elle se plonge dans l'épais volume en équilibre sur ses jambes. Il explique comment fonctionne la magie des sorcières. Maka y a notamment appris comment s'y prenne les sorcières pour cacher leurs âmes. Elle comprend mieux pourquoi ce sort ne fonctionne pas sur elle. Les sorcières utilisent la folie environnante pour créer une illusion. Elles font croire qu'elles n'ont pas d'âme. L'idée l'intéresse et fait germer des pistes de réflexion pour elle. Elle se demande si elle ne pourrait pas y arriver. Pour ça, il va lui falloir une meilleure maitrise de son âme. Normalement, elle se sert de Soul comme catalyseur, mais il faut absolument qu'elle trouve une solution de substitution. Après recherche, elle a trouvé que les moines bouddhistes ont une manipulation plus importante que la moyenne sur leurs âmes. Maka a cherché plusieurs jours avant de trouver une piste d'explication. La méditation et les arts martiaux qu'ils pratiquent. Depuis, Maka alterne. Soit elle médite plusieurs heures, soit elle enchaine des mouvements trouvés dans un livre. Elle se concentre particulièrement sur le souffle. Les changements sur son âme sont infimes mais elle avance et c'est tout ce qui compte. A partir du moment où elle arrivera à se contrôler seule, elle avancera plus vite même si Soul n'est pas présent à l'entrainement. Elle referme le livre après trente minutes de lecture. Tout est calme autours d'elle. Elle entend les bruits de courses des joggeurs ou de pas des amoureux. Les oiseaux chantent gaiement dans les arbres. Elle ferme les yeux en ramenant ses jambes en tailleur en équilibre sur la branche. Elle se tient bien droite et respire profondément. L'endroit lui plait, elle reviendra. Elle continue à respirer de plus en plus profondément en se concentrant toujours plus sur sa propre âme. A présent, elle a l'habitude et éprouve peu de difficulté à se fermer au monde extérieur. Elle est sans défense dans cet état, c'est pourquoi elle cherche généralement des endroits sûrs pour le faire. L'arbre lui plait et il faut vraiment regarder pour la voir. Elle a l'impression d'être dans un cocon et c'est ce qu'elle recherche. Elle lit sa propre âme. Elle respire en même temps qu'elle. Elle grossit quand elle inspire et rétrécit quand elle expire. Au début, les changements étaient minimes mais à présent, même Ox y verrait une vraie différence de taille. Maka perd toute notion du temps inspirant et expirant un nombre incalculable de fois. Son âme répond bien et elle essaye toujours d'aller plus loin.

Quand elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, la nuit est tombée depuis un moment. Il va falloir qu'elle prenne un réveil avec elle. Elle descend de son perchoir atterrissant sans bruit sur le sol à présent humide de rosée. Elle prend la direction de l'appartement cherchant une excuse pour Soul au cas-où. Elle entre et les trouve dans le canapé en train de manger leurs repas devant la télé. Elle n'aime pas trop ça mais ne relève pas. Soul ne se tourne pas pour la regarder rentrer. Il tient sa copine fermement contre lui et elle semble apprécier l'attention.

« Tu es rentrée? »

« Oui. » La discussion se finit là. Elle garde dans un coin de sa tête son excuse pour la prochaine fois. Elle pose son livre dans sa chambre avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. Elle passe rapidement le salon où Soul et Triska s'embrassent avec douceur. Elle prend un plat à faire au micro-onde et file dans sa chambre. Elle s'assoit sous la fenêtre dos au mur. Elle observe le mur en face d'elle en mangeant son hachis parmentier. Il est tapissé de feuilles pleines de notes et de dessins variés. Il n'a pas l'air d'être ordonné mais pour Maka cela lui parait limpide. Il y a notamment une frise avec des mouvements lents qu'elle reproduit régulièrement. Elle finit son repas en lisant une histoire fantastique. Elle pose son plat vide sur la table et commence à reproduire chacun des mouvements de la frise. Elle ne la regarde pas, elle l'a déjà fait tant de fois que son corps les reproduit par instinct à présent. Chaque mouvement est accompagné d'un exercice de respiration qu'elle prend soin de reproduire fidèlement. Son âme se stabilise prenant presque une forme physique dès le premier mouvement. Elle grossit et se réduit ensuite en fonction de la respiration qu'elle associe au mouvement. Elle finit les mains touchant ses pieds et son âme est pratiquement invisible. Elle se redresse en inspirant une grande goulée d'air et son âme reprend sa position normale. Elle recommence l'enchainement entièrement plusieurs fois gardant son âme invisible de plus en plus longtemps. Au bout de la cinquième fois, elle sort de sa chambre pour prendre une douche et retourne se coucher. Elle ne sait pas où sont Soul et Trishka et ne cherche pas à répondre à la question.

* * *

><p>L'équipe est en mission au grand complet. Ils doivent venir à bout de trois sorcières. Ils en ont tué une et s'occupent de la deuxième. Ils en viennent à bout rapidement. Soul a repris sa forme humaine pour chercher la dernière sorcière du regard. Pour une raison que Maka ne comprend pas, la sorcière arrive à lui cacher son âme. Soul est pressé de rentrer car il a un rendez-vous avec Trishka. Il souhaite rompre et il n'aimerait pas reporter son rendez-vous. Ce ne serait pas cool. Quand il l'a annoncé sur la route, tout le monde a poussé de grands cris sauf Maka. Que Soul reste avec elle ou pas lui importait peu. Liz l'a traité d'imbécile pour laisser partir une fille aussi bien mais il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules.<p>

Quand Maka sent la main sur son épaule, elle n'agit que par réflexe sans prendre garde aux cris poussés autours d'elle. Elle plaque la sorcière au sol bloquant d'une main le bras prêt à lancer un sort hors de son visage et maintenant le deuxième avec son pied. Elle pose ses doigts sur sa tête et inspire profondément. Son âme réagit par habitude et grossit par la même occasion. Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse faire un mouvement, une âme bleue vole là où s'est tenue une sorcière quelques minutes plus tôt. Maka épuisée par l'effort tombe à genoux à sa plus grande surprise. Elle est en sueur et a dû mal à reprendre son souffle. Personne ne fait le moindre mouvement trop stupéfait pour réagir. Maka vient de tuer une sorcière sans l'aide d'aucune arme. Elle secoue la tête et se redresse avec un air buté. Elle semble lancer le défi à ses jambes de céder à nouveau. Elle sourit satisfaite de voir qu'elles paraissent de nouveau la supporter. De toute façon, elle ne leurs laissera pas le choix. Elle ramasse le pendentif qui est le seul vestige de la sorcière avec l'âme bleu. Elle le regarde avec attention avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Elle l'étudiera en rentrant, cela expliquera peut-être son incapacité à détecter l'âme. Après avoir dormi, elle est quand même fatiguée par l'effort fourni et a vraiment besoin de récupérer. Elle regarde les autres qui n'ont toujours pas bougé. Elle fronce les sourcils.

« On y va ou il reste quelque chose à faire? » Kid lui répond en aspirant l'âme de sa main. Il doit la montrer à son père. L'âme a été purifiée.

« Non, non, on peut rentrer. » Elle sourit et prend la direction de Death City. Ses jambes tremblent un peu mais elle ne veut pas y faire attention. Soul s'approche d'elle, passe son bras autours de ses épaules en passant son propre bras autours de sa taille. Elle le regarde avec un sourire plutôt enjoué.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, je devrais m'en sortir seule. » Il le sait, il l'a remarqué. Il en est profondément blessé. Il déglutit. Il est resté deux mois avec Trishka. Pendant ce temps, elle a appris à tuer des sorcières seule et à ne plus compter sur lui. Elle ne se repose absolument plus sur lui. Il a fallu des années pour bâtir une relation de confiance absolue entre eux et en deux mois, elle est redevenue sauvage ne comptant à nouveau que sur elle-même.

Les autres ne disent rien non plus. Black Star et Kid sont d'humeur particulièrement sombre. Étant meister, ils ont instantanément compris qu'il lui a fallu des heures pour arriver à ce niveau d'utilisation. Plusieurs heures par jour. Kid ne pensait même pas que ce soit possible d'obtenir ça en quelques mois. Et, personne n'a rien remarqué. Ils ont honte. Ils forment une équipe et ils ont failli à la protection d'un de leurs membres. Maka s'est toujours réfugiées dans le travail quand les choses n'allaient pas comme elle le voulait et ils auraient dû comprendre que la situation la perturbait plus que ce qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Chacun se remémore les instants où elle a dit aller à la bibliothèque et où elle n'y allait à priori pas. Tous les jours où chacun pensait qu'elle était chez l'autre ce qui n'était pas le cas. Soul ne supporte plus le silence et décide de le rompre.

« Mmm, Maka, comment tu as fait ça? » Elle a les yeux qui pétillent quand elle lui répond. Elle ne ressent pas la tension qui l'entoure.

« Cela fait des semaines que je fais des exercices de méditation et d'étirement pour arriver à maitriser mon âme. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire quelque chose comme ça. Mon corps à agit par réflexe. » Elle se tait quelques instants en pleine réflexion. « Je suis fatiguée mais avec du travail, je devrais éviter cet inconvénient. Il faut aussi que je comprenne pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à la sentir. Je suppose que le médaillon m'aidera. » Personne ne s'y trompe. Je, moi, aucun nous. Elle n'a pas prévu d'avoir de l'aide de leurs parts. Ça ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit.

« Nous pourrons t'aider. » Kid la regarde en souriant. Maka paraît réfléchir avant de faire une grimace.

« Oui. Mais pas en rentrant, je vais avoir besoin de dormir. En cinq minutes, je suis plus fatiguée qu'après une demi-journée de travail intensif. » La fierté des membres de l'équipe en prend à nouveau un coup. Elle a réussi à disparaître des après-midis entiers sans que personne ne s'inquiète de l'endroit où elle était. Elle trébuche et Soul la rattrape maladroitement. Il grogne et décide de la porter. Elle s'apprête à parler mais Soul la coupe avant. « Tiens-toi tranquille. » Il est énervé et elle décide de ne pas insister. Soul n'est pas furieux contre elle mais contre lui-même. Pendant qu'il s'accordait du bon temps, elle a avancé sans lui. Il devrait le savoir qu'elle n'attend personne pour aller de l'avant. Elle peut y arriver seule et son exploit d'aujourd'hui le prouve. Kid et Black Star ne l'ont pas encore réalisé mais elle leur est passée devant en matière de combat face aux sorcières.

* * *

><p>Kid ouvre la porte de la chambre de Maka à Soul. Il entre avec la jeune fille profondément endormie dans ses bras. Il la dépose sur son lit, lui enlevant sa veste et ses chaussures. Il dépose une couverture sur elle. Il chasse une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.<p>

« Kid, tu crois que je vais pouvoir me rattraper? » Il n'a pas de réponse et se retourne pour attirer l'attention de son ami. Ce dernier fixe le mur de la porte avec intensité. Soul l'imite et regarde presque choqué le mur couvert d'informations et la frise d'une vingtaine de mouvements.

« Va voir Krishka, je reste-là en attendant. »

« Mais... »

« Soul, va et fait ce que tu voulais faire. Ensuite, tu reviens et tu ne la lâches pas d'une semelle. » Il soupire. « On a eu de la chance, elle aurait pu s'autodétruire avec tout ça. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne faut pas travailler seul c'est bien le contrôle de l'âme. Surtout que Maka ne connait pas ses limites ou a tendance à essayer de les repousser sans faire attention à elle. » Soul hoche la tête et sort en courant. Kid s'approche du travail mural et commence à essayer de comprendre ce que la jeune fille a accumulé comme savoir pendant deux mois. Il est atterré par la quantité d'informations. Il la regarde avec un air sévère. Son visage s'adoucit en la voyant dormir profondément. Elle s'est juste protégée, c'était plus simple pour elle de gérer la situation ainsi. Il soupire et se colle au mur attendant le retour de Soul avec impatience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	32. soirée de repos : SoulxMaka

Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute !

Merci à Inugag9, Alice, Amy, Yuki et Ayaka pour vos encouragements. Pour Inukag9, je prends note de ta réflexion. Je trouve qu'on a un peu cet aspect là dans deux vie, deux futurs. Soul attend que Maka daigne se réintéresser à lui ! Mais pourquoi pas un one-shot sur ce thème, je ne promets rien mais pourquoi pas !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid frappe à la porte de l'appartement de Soul et Maka. Personne ne répond. Il fronce les sourcils, il a appelé il y a une demi-heure et Soul lui a confirmé qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'ils sortent. Le fils du Shinigami frappe à nouveau et devant l'absence de réponse, il a un mauvais pressentiment. Soul lui a dit que Maka était fatiguée, rien de bien dramatique selon lui mais s'il en a parlé c'est que c'était quand même anormal. Il ouvre la porte doucement. Il est surpris qu'elle ne soit pas fermée à clé. Il arrive rapidement dans le salon. Soul est endormi dans le canapé, sa meister dans ses bras. Il est sur le flanc et sa meister a sa tête sur son bras, elle a ses jambes qui passent par-dessus les siennes. Ils dorment paisiblement au son de la télé encore allumée. Kid hésite. Il se demande s'il doit les réveiller ou non. Soul s'agite et ouvre ses yeux. Voyant Kid, il resserre son étreinte autour de la jeune fille. Il regarde Kid avec mauvaise humeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là? » Il murmure pour ne pas alerter la jeune fille contre lui qui bouge à peine dans son profond sommeil.

« Proposer une soirée DVD, chez Black Star. »

« Et tu as besoin de nous regarder dormir pour ça? »

« Non, non, je m'inquiétais que vous ne répondiez pas. Je serais plus prudent à l'avenir. » Soul soupire.

«Non, non, on est jamais trop prudent. Il est quelle heure? »

« 19h30. » Il réfléchit.

« Ça marche, on arrive dans une demi-heure. » Kid hoche la tête et sort rapidement. Soul embrasse sa meister sur la tempe. Elle s'agite dans son sommeil. Elle finit par émerger difficilement.

« Soul? »

« Kid est passé, il aimerait faire une soirée DVD. J'ai dit oui. Ça te va? »

« Je suppose. » Elle s'assoit toujours à moitié endormie. Il se redresse pour la blottir contre lui. Elle se laisse faire de bonne grâce. Soul appréciait qu'elle se lui fasse confiance ainsi. Quand il n'était pas ensemble, elle le laissait difficilement s'approcher mais à présent, il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras quand bon lui semble sans qu'elle l'en empêche. Elle se réveille doucement. Soul décide de lui préparer un thé pour l'aider à sortir de son brouillard. Quand il revient, elle semble faire fonctionner ses rouages.

« Tu m'as dit que Kid était passé. »

« Oui. »

« Il nous a vue. »

« Inévitablement. » Elle ne répond rien. « Je n'ai pas pensé à lui dire de ne pas en parler aux autres. » La jeune fille secoue la tête.

« Non, non, c'est pas grave. C'était juste pour savoir. Me préparer à Liz et Tsubaki. Elles vont être intraitables. » Soul ne relève pas. Lui ça ne l'aurait dérangé de garder ce secret encore un peu plus longtemps. Il lui donne sa tasse.

« Il faut qu'on se change. » Elle sirote la boisson chaude en replongeant dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>Trois-quart d'heure plus tard, il sonne chez Black Star. C'est Tsubaki qui les accueille avec son sourire habituel.<p>

« Et, bien vous voilà enfin? » Black Star fait la tête, il n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre. Soul sent un mouvement de recul de sa meister. Il sait qu'elle est fatiguée et qu'elle n'a pas envie de gérer les humeurs de Black Star. Soul lui donne un léger coup dans le dos pour pousser Maka à rentrer.

« Oh, ça va Black Star, on a à peine un quart d'heure de retard. »

« Le temps de Dieu est précieux. »

« Ouai, ouai c'est ça. » Il est surpris de ne pas entendre plus de remarques. Il suppose que Kid n'a rien dit. Maka file à la cuisine, aider Tsubaki. Soul s'approche du fils du Shinigami qui semble plongé dans la contemplation du paysage visible de la fenêtre.

« Tu n'as rien dit? »

« Sur quoi? »

« Maka et moi. »

« Je suis entré sans y être invité, je n'aurais pas dû le voir. Je suppose que vous en parlerez quand vous vous sentirez prés. » Soul hoche la tête. Maka et Tsubaki apporte de la nourriture sur la table basse. Ils argumentent de longues minutes sur le choix du film. Il y a un film d'action plébiscité par Soul et Black Star, un thriller politique qu'aimerait regarder Kid, un film d'animation que veut Patty et une histoire à l'eau de rose qui plait à Liz et Tsubaki. Maka n'a pas d'idée précise. Elle est fatiguée et il y a peu de chance qu'elle regarde le film jusqu'à la fin. Si elle fait l'effort de rester éveillée, il y a peu de chance qu'elle comprenne tout. Après âpres discussions, ils mettent les noms des films dans une assiette creuse. Maka est sommée de piocher. Elle ferme les yeux et lit le nom du film. Les garçons hurlent de désespoir. C'est la comédie romantique choisie par Liz et Tsubaki. Autant Tsubaki savoure sa victoire en silence, autant Liz danse au milieu du salon en se moquant ouvertement de Black Star. Ce dernier danse et chante plus fort qu'elle, histoire de montrer qui est le meilleur. Soul finit par intervenir leur demandant de s'installer. Liz, Tsubaki et Soul sont sur le canapé. Kid a récupéré le fauteuil. Black Star et Patty sont affalés sur le sol. Maka paraît hésiter sur la place à prendre. Soul soupire. Bizarrement, c'est surtout lui qui ne voulait pas qu'ils l'apprennent. Il trouvait qu'il profitait plus de sa relation avec elle ainsi. Pourtant, il sent qu'il va devoir y renoncer. Elle a besoin de se sentir protéger aujourd'hui. Elle est fatiguée et il faut qu'elle se repose et qu'elle lâche prise.

« Maka, viens-là. » Elle le regarde un instant avant d'obéir. Soul écarte ses bras, la laissant prendre place sur lui. Elle se met de biais, les jambes balançant par-dessus l'accoudoir. Elle prend garde à ne pas donner de coup dans le fauteuil de Kid.

Hormis Kid, les autres les regardent avec de grands yeux surpris. Soul les regarde avec des yeux pleins de défi. Il embrasse le front de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle se colle un peu plus contre lui.

« Bon, on le met ce film? » Soul décide de se montrer autoritaire pour faire comprendre que ce n'est pas soumis à commentaires. Les autres affichent des sourires en coin mais ne relèvent pas. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Comme prévu, Maka s'endort après une demi-heure de film. Kid la regarde avec un air soucieux. A tel point que Soul penche la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui l'intrigue tant. Ne voyant rien, il décide de poser la question directement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kid ? »

« Elle ne se tient pas de façon symétrique. » Effectivement, elle a une main sur sa cuisse pendant que la deuxième tient fermement le T-shirt de Soul.

« Ne songes même pas à la réveiller, regardes la télé. » Kid grogne mais obéit. Il commence à critiquer tous les éléments asymétriques du film ce qui crée un brouhaha particulièrement désagréable. Black Star commence à s'exciter. Il tient tout un tas de commentaires tantôt sexistes, tantôt salaces sur les acteurs et les scènes niaises. Le ton commence à monter et Soul s'inquiète que cela réveille la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Espérant diminuer les risques, il place une de ses mains sur son oreille. Black Star commence à s'intéresser à elle. Soul grogne pour lui signifier de se taire.

« ça fait combien de temps ? »

« 2 mois, arrêtes. » Tsubaki et Liz échangent un regard surpris. Elles n'étaient pas au courant. D'un simple hochement de tête, elle se mettent d'accord sur l'interrogatoire qu'elles lui feront subir.

« Je peux lui dessiner dessus ? »

«Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ? Arrêtes tes âneries, tu vas la réveiller. » C'est peine perdue et elle finit par ouvrir un œil. Elle attrape le livre de chevet de Tsubaki, se tourne vers son ami d'enfance et l'assomme avec.

« La ferme. » Elle se frotte un œil d'une main et tenant le livre en position en cas de besoin. Elle affiche une mine visiblement contrariée. Black Star commence à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche mais elle le Maka-chop plusieurs fois de suite. Soul lui attrape le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Je pense qu'il a compris. »

« Tu crois ? Je n'en suis pas sûre. »

« Je t'assure. » Elle parait hésiter.

« Réinstalles-toi et fermes les yeux cinq minutes. »

« C'est pas facile avec ton souffle dans mon oreille. » Soul sourit face à sa mauvaise humeur. Il a l'habitude de ses réveils grognons. Il regrette juste que ça ne reste pas son privilège.

« Comme ça. » Il souffle dedans et elle se serre contre lui tentant vainement de se protéger du souffle de son arme. « S'il se remet à hurler tu auras droit de le tuer. » Elle le regarde quelques secondes ayant visiblement du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il lui dit. Elle pivote quand même et se replace contre lui. Cela ne fait pas une minute qu'elle a refermé les yeux qu'elle s'est profondément endormie. Une fois assuré qu'elle dort profondément, il donne un coup du bout du pied à Black Star.

« Tâches d'être moins bruyant. Elle n'est pas du matin.» Le ninja a la tête en sang enfoncée dans le sol et ne peut qu'émettre un son difforme. Kid enfonce le clou.

« Il t'a prévenu mais elle est plus violente que ce à quoi je me serais attendue. Elle est tout le temps comme ça ?»

« Oui, souvent, elle n'aime pas être réveillée pour rien. » Elle inspire profondément. Black Star se redresse et essuie le sang qui lui couvre le visage. Il regarde Maka avec méfiance. Soul frotte les jambes de sa meister pour la réchauffer. L'arme se demande comment elle arrive à se refroidir si vite alors qu'elle peut dégager une telle chaleur en pleine nuit. C'est un mystère pour lui. Il voit une couverture atterrir sur eux. Il regarde Black Star avec un air interrogateur.

« Elle a l'air d'avoir froid. » Il s'installe aux pieds du canapé particulièrement calme sans un mot de plus et Soul réajuste la couverture autour d'eux.

* * *

><p>Le générique tourne et Soul ne peut s'empêcher de commenter.<p>

« C'était un super film, n'est-ce pas Tsubaki ? » Elle est en larme et Black Star et Liz ne manquent pas de se moquer d'elle. Black Star raccompagne l'équipe de Kid à la porte laissant à Tsubaki le soin de se remettre de ses émotions. Il se plante ensuite devant Soul avec un regard songeur.

« Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ? »

« Non, non. Je tiens à la vie. Je vais sortir un futon. Vous n'aurez cas dormir-là. »

« Merci, mec c'est cool. »

« Tu aurais pu le dire quand même. »

« Non, c'est notre vie. » Black Star soupire. Il comprend dans un sens.

Soul sort de la salle de bain dans l'appartement silencieux. Il navigue entre les futons de Tsubaki et Black Star et rejoint sa meister dans le lit. Sentir son corps chaud de sommeil contre lui est une des plus belles marques de confiance qu'elle lui offre. Elle est complètement détendue dans ses moments-là. Il inspire son parfum avant de la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

xxxxxxx

Bonne journée (double bonne journée à Amy) et à bientôt.


	33. Eglise Santa Maria : équipexChrona

Un one-shot avec quelques combats. Attention, il prend en compte les derniers chapitres anglais de Soul eater et risque de spoiler.

Merci pour vos encouragements Alice, Inukag9, Geek Naval, Amy et Yuki.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka regarde autours d'elle pas vraiment tranquille. La ville est vide de toute vie humaine. Black Star lui touche le bras et elle se retourne pour lui offrir un sourire rassurant. Il la fixe plusieurs secondes avant de lui faire signe d'avancer. Elle se sent nue sans arme, Soul lui manque. Elle a juste un pistolet au poing et un couteau attaché à la cuisse. Son meilleur ami est face à Asura à présent. La première mission a été un véritable fiasco et Shinigami a décidé de mener une deuxième attaque avec les Death Scythe restantes. Il a attribué un meister 3 étoiles à Soul qui paraissait très compétent et peu sensible à la folie. Elle se souvient du regard qu'il lui a jeté avant de monter dans l'avion. Un regard rongé par l'inquiétude et les regrets d'obéir. Tout d'un coup, elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Sans Black Star avec elle, elle aurait fait marche arrière immédiatement. Elle frissonne en se concentrant sur les rues et les âmes qui pourraient s'y cacher.

Black Star la voit frissonner et lui touche son bras pour lui rappeler qu'il est avec elle. Kid et Spirit ont été très clair, s'il lui arrive quoi que se soit, il le regrettera pour le restant de ses jours. Soul a été encore plus imaginatif en lui faisant part de sa définition du mot torture. Black Star doit avouer que cela la presque effrayé. Il est Dieu, il n'a peur de rien mais il y a des limites à tout. Il sent son besoin de réconfort mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'arrêter. Il soupire en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ça à l'air de lui suffire pour la rassurer. Le seul rôle de la jeune fille est de les protéger de la folie pour faire un repérage auprès de Chrona. Son rôle est de veiller sur elle et de faire le repérage. Il est aidé de Kim, Jacqueline, Kilik, Thunder, Fire, Ox et Harvard. Ils entouraient la jeune fille pour tenter de la protéger un maximum de tous dangers. Eux non plus ne sont pas emballés à l'idée de faire face à un Soul furieux si sa meister est blessée. Maka a un mouvement de recul se retrouvant dans les bras de Black Star. Il la regarde faire surpris mais nullement gêné.

« Maka? »

« Il y a des âmes étranges devants. »

« D'autres informations utiles? » Les autres se rapprochent du couple se mettant en position d'attaque.

« Je..Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été humain un jour, mais maintenant, ils sont amplis de folie. » Ox prend la parole. Il est placé devant eux, Kim sur la droite et Kilik sur la gauche. Les armes sont prêtent à frapper.

« Combien? »

« J'ai du mal à savoir. Deux peut-être trois. Elles sont reliés comme lors d'une soul résonance. J'ai dû mal à les distinguer. » Ox hoche la tête.

« T'inquiètes, on s'en occupe. S'ils daignent se montrer. » Maka ne bouge pas toujours le dos collé contre Black Star. Il pointe l'épée vers l'angle d'une maison allant jusqu'à passer son deuxième bras autours d'elle. Tsubaki qui est maintenant placée devant elle sous sa forme d'arme, murmure.

« Ne bouge pas Maka, on va utiliser l'ombre démoniaque pour les bloquer, quoi qu'il sorte de cette rue. » Maka scrute l'angle espérant repérer les mouvements de l'ennemi. Le silence de l'attente est insupportable. Il est lourd, tendu. Maka resserre ses mains autours du bras de son protecteur, rongée par le stresse. Elle sent son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et ça la rassure un peu. Un gros loup sort de nul part. Un deuxième le suit rapidement. Ils font deux mètres cinquante de haut et semblent menaçant avec la bave qui coule de leurs babines. Black Star entend Maka murmurer.

« Des loups? Ils ont été manipulé par une sorcière ? »

« On cherchera à comprendre plus tard. Pour le moment, on va essayer de subir le moins de dégâts possibles. » Il lève le nez vers Ox qui fixe les loups avec suspicion. « Ox, tes ordres. »

« On se débarrasse d'eux et on rentre. C'est trop dangereux. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de perdre quelqu'un et avec Maka désarmée, cela augmente nos risques. » Maka baisse la tête, un peu honteuse de les ralentir. Tsubaki le sent et intervient.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Maka. » Elle sourit en direction de l'épée distinguant le visage de son amie dans la lame. Les loups passent à l'attaque. Black Star les ralentit grâce à l'ombre démoniaque et les autres en profite pour les attaquer. Il resserre instinctivement son étreinte sur la jeune fille contre lui.

« Ils sont trop gros, je n'arriverais pas à les tempérer très longtemps. » Il finit par lâcher prise et les loups se déchainent. Rapidement, Black Star doit lâcher Maka qui entrave ses mouvements. Il se place entre elle et les loups. Il se concentre sur le plus prés soutenu par Kilik, laissant aux autres le soin de s'occuper du deuxième. Maka recule un peu pour s'écarter du danger. Personne ne distingue l'ombre tapie dans un coin perpendiculaire. Concentré sur le combat devant eux, ils ne réagissent pas quand le troisième loup saute sur Maka. Il est plus petit mais plus vif que ses ainés. Il attrape Maka dans sa gueule laissant des marques de crocs sur ses jambes. Par surprise, elle lâche son pistolet qui fait un bruit métallique en tombant sur le sol. Désespérément, elle le regarde s'éloigner d'elle lorsque le loup bondit pour fuir avec sa proie. Elle se contorsionne comme elle peut pour s'agripper au nez du loup et alléger la pression des dents sur ses jambes. Il l'emporte sans que les autres membres de l'équipe ne puisse réagir, elle entend Black Star l'appeler au loin. Une fois le choc passé, elle essaye d'agir. Elle tente maladroitement d'attraper le couteau sur sa cuisse. Elle sent les dents du loup se raffermir sur ses longues jambes. Une fois atteint, elle se place comme une trapéziste en grognant en sentant la prise du loup s'enfoncer dans ses muscles. Elle plonge sa lame dans sa gorge aussi fort et rapidement qu'elle peut. Le loup s'écroule rapidement, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Elle roule dans le sang chaud de l'animal agonisant et s'éloigne de lui aussi vite que le lui permettent ses blessures. Elle avance à quatre pattes, incapable de se redresser. Sans réfléchir, elle s'engouffre dans un bâtiment en refermant la porte d'entrée. Elle se colle contre le mur qui possède la porte d'entrée pour reprendre son souffle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par s'intéresser à sa cachette. C'est une grande église. Elle la reconnaît instantanément. L'église de Santa Maria. Elle est sûre que Chrona se cache-là et elle n'a jamais autant souhaité avoir tord. Prise d'un doute, elle fonce vers la porte d'entrée à quatre patte et tente de l'ouvrir en prenant appuie dessus. Elle réalise son erreur.

« Les portes s'ouvrent de l'intérieur. » Elle entend le bruit d'une épée traînée derrière. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui est l'autre personne présente dans l'église. Elle tombe sur le sol. Ses jambes n'ont pas supporter son poids lorsqu'elle s'est mise à genoux. Elle recule précipitamment en entendant un cris derrière elle. A l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques minutes auparavant, il y a un sillon dans le sol et le mur. Elle sent l'épuisement gagner du terrain sur la montée d'adrénaline. Elle regarde la jeune fille qu'elle souhaite aider plus que tout. Elle a changé par rapport à leur première rencontre. La folie a pris complètement possession de son corps.

« Chrona. » Sa voix n'est qu'un faible filet mais cela semble l'atteindre. Elle cligne des yeux.

« Maka? » La jeune fille blonde reprend espoir.

« Oui, c'est moi. On va t'aider. » Elle tente de faire un mouvement vers elle mais la perte de sang lui fait tourner la tête et elle est obligée de renoncer. Elle est couchée sur le ventre et regarde Chrona avec toute la force dont elle est capable, tendant un bras vers elle. « Chrona. » La jeune fille androgyne s'approche et son sourire meurtrier reprend sa place sur son visage. Ragnarock se tait prisonnier de sa forme d'arme et maintenu par la folie de sa meister.

« J'ai tué ma mère, c'est à ton tour à présent. »

« Médusa est morte? »

« Tuer, tuer. Les lapins sont mignons mais il faut les tuer. Il y a tant de façon de tuer. Par la force, en le tranchant,... » Maka sent des larmes de frustrations lui couler sur ses joues.

« Non, Chrona, souviens-toi. »

« Tuer, tuer. » Elle est devant elle et Maka se roule sur le dos pour lui faire face. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses et au-dessus d'elle son arme levée au-dessus de sa tête.

« Chrona, non. » Maka ferme les yeux et entend le bruit du vent fendu par la lame. Elle sent une coupure profonde sur son bras. Elle rouvre les yeux surprises d'être en vie. La jeune fille paraît perdue.

« Chrona. On va t'aider.» Maka lutte pour rester éveillée.

« Je ne peux pas tuer? »

« Restes-là, les autres arrivent, on va rentrer à la maison. »

« Je dois trouver quelque chose pour tuer. C'est ma raison d'être. Je sais faire. »

« Chrona, non. » Maka entend plus qu'elle ne voit la jeune fille partir avec sa lame trainant sur le sol derrière elle. Maka n'arrive plus à maintenir son attention et elle sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Elle émerge difficilement. Elle a mal et les mouvements qui sont imposés à ses jambes ne l'aide pas à aller mieux. Elle grogne de douleur lorsque son moyen de transport fait un mouvement particulièrement brusque. Le mouvement s'arrête subitement et elle sent avec soulagement la douleur se calmer. Lorsque des doigts se posent sur son front, elle ouvre les yeux difficilement. La lumière du soleil l'éblouit mais elle reconnaît Tsubaki. La jeune fille est soulagée.<p>

« Maka. »

« Qu'est-ce qui...Chrona... » Sa voix est pâteuse. Black Star parle et elle sent son dos résonner grâce à ses paroles.

« Nous ne l'avons pas vue. Ne te fatigues pas, on rentre à la maison. » Il se remet en marche et Maka ne peut retenir un gémissement de douleur.

« Souuuul. » C'est faible mais ça n'échappe pas à Black Star.

« Il est rentré, il va bien. Il nous attend. Leur missions est reportée, ils n'ont pas réussi à atteindre la lune. En faite,...» Après quelques secondes de silence, il ajoute avec une grimace renonçant à tout expliquer. « Il va nous tuer. »

« Mmmmmh. » Kim a réussi à refermer à peu près les blessures mais une part de son sang est devenu noir au contact de Ragnarock et s 'écoule encore. Malheureusement, la sorcière n'a pas réussi à atténuer la douleur dû au sang noir et la perte de sang de la meister blonde l'a profondément fatigué. Ox s'approche de Maka.

« Tu vas bien ? » Black Star lui répond.

« Non, Ox, elle ne va pas bien. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Black Star. Son sang est noir. »

« ça va, ce n'est même pas la moitié de ce que possède Soul, je crois. » Elle fronce les sourcils. « En faite, je ne le sens même pas. Enfin, j'ai l'impression. » Sa voix devient un murmure à peine audible. Elle a du mal à articuler les mots rendant la phrase difficilement compréhensible. Kim donne un coup à Ox.

« Laisses-la récupérer. » Maka laisse de nouveau l'inconscience prendre le dessus.

* * *

><p>Elle se réveille agitée par un cauchemar. Elle respire difficilement et sent la sueur perler sur son visage. Elle sent un linge frais humide sur elle et se tourne vers l'âme charitable. Soul est assis sur le bord du lit et la couve d'un regard protecteur. Elle prend plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. Soul la laisse faire continuant à la rafraîchir.<p>

« Soul. »

« Hey. Comment te sens-tu? »

« Tu ne leurs à rien fait, j'espère. Black Star a vraiment fait ce qu'il pouvait. » Soul grogne. Elle s'agite inutilement.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas assez. Ne t'occupes pas d'eux, c'est pas cool, essayes juste de guérir au plus vite. » Elle jette un regard soupçonneux à Soul mais elle est trop fatiguée pour se poser plus de question.

« Soul. »

« Oui. » Elle ne dit rien, ne répond rien. Il la regarde inquiet et constate qu'elle lutte pour rester éveillée. Il la rafraîchit avec douceur. « Dors, ne t'inquiète de rien, je prends soin de toi. » Elle se détend et laisse le sommeil l'envahir. Il la regarde de longues minutes. Il touche son bandage au bras. Chrona. Il soupire furieux de ne pas avoir pu être-là. Stein entre dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Soul le regarde s'avancer vers eux, le médecin paraît hésiter. Il murmure un ordre mais Soul l'entend très clairement.

« Soul, sors. »

« Dans vos rêves. »

« Un peu de respect. » Soul grogne en réponse. Stein rapidement renonce à le faire sortir et soulève le drap pour regarder les bandages de ses jambes. Soul lâche un juron. Elles sont couvertes de bandage et les tâches qui apparaissent sont noirs. Stein décide de les changer malgré le regard agressif de l'Albinos. Soul le regarde faire un peu effrayé par ce qu'il voit. Elle aura des cicatrices, c'est une certitude.

« ça va aller ? »

« Oui. Elle a une concentration de sang noir beaucoup moins importante que toi. Le sang noir n'a aucun effet sur elle. C'en est déroutant. »

« C'est pas un mal. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis mais c'est vraiment stupéfiant. » Soul hoche la tête et se promet de ne pas la quitter des yeux tant qu'il sera à côté d'elle. Ses folie de dissection pourrait le reprendre. Elle s'agite dans son sommeil. Soul lui caresse la tête et elle se calme rapidement. Stein finit les soins au bout d'un quart d'heure.

« Restes avec elle. » Soul ne prend même pas le temps de répondre. Évidement qu'il va rester avec elle. Avant de sortir, il se tourne une dernière fois vers la Death Scythe. « Black Star est dans la chambre à côté. La prochaine fois que vous vous disputez, n'utilise pas ta lame, veux-tu? Ça donne du travail supplémentaire à Kim et ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Soul affiche un sourire carnassier.

« La prochaine fois, il fera attention à elle. »

« Tu es injuste. »

« M'en fiche. » Stein renonce à lui faire entendre raison et referme la porte derrière lui. Il sait que personne de s'approchera de la chambre tant qu'elle ne sera pas entièrement réveillée. Ce serait trop risqué vue la colère froide de Soul. Il soupire face au caractère parfois ingérable du jeune homme. Il prend note de faire quelques réflexions à Shinigami sur la possibilité de les séparer en mission. Ça ne lui paraît pas raisonnable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	34. Face à la folie de Maka : équipe

Voilà un looooong chapitre avec beaucoup de combat. Il m'a été inspiré par la demande d'Alice dans les commentaires. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et à elle plus particulièrement !

Merci à Yuki, Amy, Alice et Inukag9 pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Vous vous souvenez du plan. »

« Oui, Kid. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Avec Dieu dans l'équipe rien de peut nous arriver. »

« Black Star, concentres-toi au lieu de dire des âneries. »

« Maka, tu peux aussi t'assoir-là et voir le grand Black Star faire son show. » Maka soupire en réponse.

« Kid, refais le point, s'il te plait. »

« Oui, ça à l'air plus que nécessaire. Donc, on entre dans la grotte et on détruit le kesin. Il a de grandes capacités pour plonger les gens dans la folie. Il faut donc absolument que Maka n'entre pas en contact avec lui au cas où l'un d'entre-nous se fassent contaminer. C'est compris? » Il se tourne vers le ninja. « Black Star? »

« Oui, oui, faites confiance à Dieu. » Les deux autres soupirent en réponse. Ils entrent dans la grotte. L'entrée est composée d'un long tunnel et ils arrivent dans une cavité de plusieurs mètres de hauteurs et de circonférence. Black Star saute à l'intérieur et commence à leurs expliquer combien il va lui botter le train facilement. Maka grimace mais Kid reste concentrer. Suite à l'excitation excessive de Black Star qui grimpe le long de la parois, un rocher se décroche et oblige Maka à faire un écart pour l'éviter. Elle ouvre la bouche pour râler mais quelque chose s'engouffre dans sa gorge l'empêchant d'arriver à ses fins. Elle tombe à genoux et lâche Soul sous l'effet de la surprise. Kid regarde la scène en pestant.

« Black Star, il y a des chances que Maka soit touchée. » Le ninja se tait instantanément et descend à leurs niveaux. Ils observent Maka qui toussent et paraît essayer de cracher quelque chose. Soul se change et s'agenouille en face d'elle.

« Maka? » Elle ne répond pas et continue à se débattre. Kid les regarde quelques secondes avant de prendre la décision.

« On va sortir pour le moment. Maka n'a pas l'air en état de se battre. » Black Star et Soul hochent la tête. Soul pose ses mains sur les épaules de Maka et s'apprête à l'aider à se lever.

« Tu as entendu ? On sort. »

« Pourquoi? on est bien là. Hihihihihihi. »

« C'est pas bon. Soul, recules. » Black Star joint le geste à la parole et attrape le col de Soul pour le tirer en arrière. Maka donne un coup de pied dans le vide en se relevant.

« Non, je suis bien là. Non, je ne veux pas te laisser la place. Arrêteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees. » Elle a sa tête de côté et affiche un rictus fou.

« Maka, arrêtes. Reprends-toi. » Comme pour donner raison à Soul, Maka tombe à nouveau à genoux et paraît lutter contre elle-même. « C'est ça accroches-toi. » Deux immenses ailes noirs apparaissent dans son dos et sa tenue se change en une robe plutôt courte complètement noire. Elle porte en prime des bas et de grands gants qui montent sur ses biceps.

« C'est pas meilleur signe. Soul, on recule. » De nouveau, le ninja l'attrape par le col et l'éloigne de la jeune fille. Maka se redresse et regarde sa main.

« Ce corps à l'air pas mal. Ma folie a un côté sympa.» Elle admire ses ailes avec un plaisir évident. Elle met sa main à sa tête avec une grimace. « Pourquoi son esprit est si puissant? » Elle pousse un cri de douleur. Soul, Black Star et Kid font faces de nouveau au visage de Maka déformée par la folie. « Jolies ailes, tuer, tuer. Hihihihihi » Elle prend son envole et fonce sur Kid qui l'évite de justesse.

« Elle a l'air de lutter pour garder le contrôle de son corps face à ce qui l'infecte. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, Kid. Maka a vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de tuer. » Black Star ne semble par particulièrement inquiet. Il connait les capacités de Maka même augmenter par la folie, ils devraient réussir à la maintenir sous contrôle. La difficulté sera de la faire redevenir normale. Maka se remet à charger mais cette fois au lieu d'essayer de leur foncer dessus, elle leur envoie des plumes. Vue la façon dont elles s'enfoncent dans le mur, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il vaut mieux les éviter. Kid grogne.

« J'ai une idée. Elle nous purifie par la chaine de résonance. Je devrais pourvoir en générer une avec elle. Cela l'aidera peut-être à combattre. Black Star, immobilises-la. » Black Star la bloque avec l'aide de Tsubaki en immobilisant ses bras, ses jambes et ses ailes. Maka prend un air ennuyé.

« C'est de la triche, je veuuuuuxxxxxx . Le sang. C'est beau le sang qui coule. Hihihihihihihihi.» Elle envoie des plumes dans sa direction mais Soul les dévie avec son bras. Black Star grogne. Maka tire de toute ses forces et il ne pense pas tenir très longtemps. De plus, les combats en équipe est rendu difficile par le manque de communication. Il sait normalement parfaitement où sont les autres mais là, il a la désagréable impression d'être aveugle.

« C'est plus simple quand Maka sert de relais pour les attaques en équipe. » Soul le regarde agacé.

« Tu le remarques juste? » Kid s'approche d'elle et place Liz sous son bras. Il pose sa main sur sa joue et tente une résonance. Elle le regarde avec dédain faire face au mur de son esprit. Elle se met à rire comme une hystérique. Kid sent la folie pénétrée son âme et se déconnecte rapidement en reculant. Son corps est traversé de tremblement. Soul l'aide à reculer et à se protéger des plumes de Maka. Black Star est obligé de la lâcher et s'effondre derrière un rocher qui lui sert à présent de protection. Il regarde Soul et Kid qui le rejoignent.

« Il va falloir être plus violent. Le combat va être plus rude que prévue. »

« Black Star, c'est Maka. »

« Soul, elle a la capacité de nous tuer et l'envie de le faire. » L'albinos observe sa meister qui semble jouer dans les airs avec ses nouvelles ailes. Il se lève et s'élance au milieu de la grotte. Black Star grogne et s'élance à sa suite. Kid n'est pas encore complètement remis de sa confrontation avec la folie et respire toujours difficilement. Soul attend que Maka arrive à son niveau pour se connecter à elle. Elle fonce sur lui à pleine vitesse. Black Star fait tomber Soul sur le sol derrière lui et utilise sa technique d'ombre astrale numéro 2. Lorsque son poing traverse le cercle, Maka est renvoyée contre le plafond avec violence. Elle tousse et semble un peu perdu.

« Black Star ! »

« Arrêtes tes conneries, je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire. Je sais que c'est Maka. Okay?» Il soupire. « Ne m'oblige pas à refaire ça. » Soul regarde son meilleur ami.

« Désolé mec, c'était pas cool. » Kid arrive en renfort. Il observe Maka qui fait tomber une pluie de plume sur eux. Ils arrivent à en arrêter la grande majorité mais certaines arrivent à les égratigner. Pour compléter le tableau, elle reste inaccessible et évite sans difficulté les coups de feu de Kid.

« On a un problème. »

« On fait quoi ? Kid. » Il soupire en réponse à Black Star.

« Soul, tu penses pouvoir l'aider? »

« Oui. » Kid ne peut que l'espérer. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça va devenir très compliqué.

« Bien, Black Star fait la descendre. Soul entre en contact avec elle dès que tu peux mais protège Black Star en attendant. Je m'assure qu'elle ne coupe pas les liens avec ses plumes. » Les garçons hochent la tête et se mettent à l'œuvre. Black Star a dû mal à contenir la jeune fille qui se débat tant qu'elle peut pour s'échapper.

« Je suis désolé. » Une autres liane vient s'ajouter aux autres et se placer autours de son cou. Black Star prend un visage extrêmement sérieux et commence à resserrer le lien. Il est terrifié à l'idée de ne pas maitriser sa force. Le sang noir la protège et durcit son corps l'obligeant à ne pas lésiner sur la force à utiliser mais il a peur de la tuer par inattention. Heureusement, Soul arrive à attraper une cheville de la jeune fille. Il ferme les yeux et entre dans son esprit. Il fait face au mur auquel Kid a été confronté. Un mur d'eau solide. Il appelle Maka sans relâche. Une main finit par apparaître, seule source de lumière dans la masse sombre. Il l'attrape mais avant qu'il n'est pu tenter de la tirer hors du sol, la main l'attire à l'intérieur. Il atterri dans un espace complètement blanc. Il y a Maka avec une robe noir et de grandes ailes noirs et une femme filiforme qui lui fait face. La silhouette sombre applaudit.

« Roooh, deux corps pour le prix d'un. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. »

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Tu m'as obligé à le faire pénétrer mon âme. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Il ne devrait pas être là.» Soul regarde les deux femmes qui se font faces dans le décor complètement blanc.

« Maka? » Elle se tourne vers lui, elle paraît un peu froide et du sang coule à plusieurs endroits.

« Soul, il faut se dépêcher. Bien que puissants, ça ne va pas être facile pour Kid et Black Star de nous combattre complètement fou. D'abord, on la détruit et ensuite, il faudra que je me purifie. » Soul n'est pas rassurer par le doute qui apparait dans ses yeux mais hoche la tête et se change en faux. Maka s'élance vers l'intruse présente dans son esprit.

De leurs côtés, Kid et Black Star ne sont pas du tout rassurer à l'idée de faire face à Maka et à Soul plongés dans la folie. Surtout vue le regard amusé de Maka au moment où elle saisit Soul et coupe sans peine les liens qui la retiennent. Kid inspire profondément avant d'augmenter la synchronisation avec Liz et Patty et tire à pleine puissance sur la jeune fille. Maka atterrit avec tant de violence dans le mur qu'elle y laisse son emprunte. Avant qu'elle n'ai réussi à récupérer ses esprits ou plutôt sa folie, Black Star la frappe à nouveau à travers le cercle. Le sang noir s'écoule à présent sans arrêt de ses plaies. Soul prend sa forme humaine et se place entre sa meister et ses amis. Il envoie plusieurs ondes supersoniques les forçant à s'éloigner. Maka en profite pour se relever et se ressaisir. Soul se change à nouveau pour atterrir de nouveau dans ses mains. Liz ne peut retenir une remarque.

« C'est plutôt bon signe, ça. Je veux dire s'il la protège. » Kid a un air sombre en les regardant. Le sang noir continu à couler sur elle, ses blessures ne se refermant plus face à la violence de leurs attaques.

« Je ne sais pas Liz mais s'ils ne sortent pas de cet état de folie, ils vont être ajoutés à la liste. » Black Star s'élance à nouveau pour leurs faire face. Kid le suit en support.

De leurs côtés, Maka arrive à prendre le dessus et tranche, enfin la source de sa folie. Elle se désintègre et disparaît sans laisser de trace. La meister tombe à genoux épuisée, elle s'enlace de ses bras et haletant. Le combat dans son esprit était violent et ajouté aux combats physiques, elle n'a presque plus d'énergie. Soul s'approche d'elle inquiet. Elle le regarde effrayée. Ses ailes, toujours noires, le repoussent et il est envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Maka pousse un cri de douleur. La pièce commence à s'assombrir, recouverte par la folie à l'état liquide qui tombe du plafond. Soul se relève pour la rejoindre.

« Maka, bats-toi. » Elle le regarde et finit par faire un geste brutal dans sa direction.

« Noooooooooon, pars. » Soul est immédiatement chassé hors de son esprit.

Il se relève difficilement et regarde sa meister maintenue à nouveau par les liens de Black Star. De nouveau, le ninja tient sa gorge en étaux, le manque d'oxygène l'affaiblissant et rendant leurs attaques plus efficaces. Kid tire sans relâche sur elle. Soul regarde le spectacle horrifié. Ils se tournent vers les deux autres.

« Arrêtez. » Il se tait incapable d'en dire plus. Ils sont l'un et l'autre dans un sale état, couvert de blessure pas toujours bénigne. Il entend les filles pleurer pendant que leurs meisters affichent des mines particulièrement sombres. Kid interpelle la faux démoniaque et arrête un instant de tirer.

« Soul? Tu es de retour ? »

« Elle combat, Kid. »

« On a pas le choix. Elle est trop dangereuse. Tu es sûre qu'elle peut gagner? »

« Elle m'a chassé. » Il est désespéré. Black Star serre les dents en resserrant les liens autours de sa gorge avant d'être obligé de la libérer, épuisé par la puissante technique maintenue trop longtemps. Il respire bruyamment.

« Je n'arrive pas à lui faire perdre connaissance. » Soul recule un peu. Maka finit par se redresser et se met à hurler envoyant des plumes dans toutes les directions. Certaines atteignent les garçons qui se réfugient comme ils peuvent derrière les parois rocheuses. Kid s'approche de Soul en état de choc. Ils regardent avec attention la jeune fille qui les empêchent de s'approcher plus par le flux de plumes envoyées. Elle se connecte aux âmes de ses amis qui commencent à leur tour à lutter contre la folie. De la même façon qu'elle les purifie en tant normal, cette fois, elle les plonge dans l'horreur. Kid arrive à donner un dernier ordre.

« Il faut en finir, c'est trop dangereux. » Lui et Black Star trouvent la force de rompre le lien et ils se lancent à pleine puissance contre la jeune fille, prêts à atteindre l'extrémité fatale. Soul, de son côté, laisse Maka entrer dans son esprit.

Elle lui fait face. Il est dans son smocking et elle porte la robe habituelle quand elle est dans son esprit. Elle a deux grandes ailes noires et porte un masque aussi noire que le reste qui ne possède que deux trous pour les yeux. Soul s'approche du piano.

« Il faut que tu te réveilles Maka. » Il commence à jouer. Il joue la chanson de son âme pure. Elle reste de longues minutes sans bouger. Il l'entend murmurer.

« Soul...? » Il ferme les yeux en appuyant plus fort sur les touches, espérant enfin l'atteindre. Il finit par le sol. Sa note, c'est son dernier espoir. Maka se met à hurler.

Soul est de nouveau projeté dans la réalité. La pluie de plume s'est arrêter. Black Star et Kid aussi ont arrêté de chercher à l'arrêter. Ils observent a demi-rassuré, Maka qui hurle à pleins poumons. Son cri de douleur résonne sur les parois de la caverne, l'amplifiant d'avantage. Ses plumes noires prennent peu à peu une couleur blanche. Ils regardent médusés, l'évolution de la couleur. A chaque fois que la couleur claire recule, ils resserrent le poing sur leurs armes respectives prêt à faire face. Quand enfin ses ailes sont entièrement blanches. Ils sont aveuglés par une immense lumière qui paraît émaner d'elle. Quand ils arrivent enfin à y faire face, il découvre Maka étendue sur le sol, inanimée. Soul s'élance sans réfléchir vers elle en l'appelant. Kid n'a pas la force de le rattraper.

« Elle respire. » Black Star soupire de soulagement et les filles reprennent leurs formes humaines.

« Pour ce que j'en vois, son âme à l'air d'être de retour à la normale. » Kid sort bientôt rejoint par Black Star. Ils sont l'un et l'autre dans un sale état et à bout de force. Kid frissonne quand il réalise que ce n'est que Maka qu'ils ont combattu. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ils feront face à Asura? Ni lui, ni Black Star ne l'évoqueront mais ils ont réellement essayé de la tuer durant un instant. Ils n'y sont pas arrivés et Kid doute qu'ils soient arrivés à leurs fins, si elle n'avait pas réussi à reprendre le dessus. Ils ne sont pas passés loin de la catastrophe. Il n'ose pas imaginer les conséquence que ça aurait eu si Maka n'avait pas gagnée face à la folie. Il regarde la jeune fille qui ouvre difficilement les yeux et lutte pour rester éveillée. Soul la tient fermement contre lui, faisant un point d'appui sur une blessure plutôt profonde. Il lui parle à voix basse pour la rassurer et inspecte son corps pour trouver ses blessures.

Black Star regarde son amie d'enfance qui émerge difficilement dans les bras de son arme. Elle est blessée à plusieurs endroits mais le ninja est obnubilé par la marque sur son cou. Il a failli tuer Maka. Parce qu'il n'est pas suffisamment fort, surtout face à la folie. Il sent la peur faire rapidement place à la colère. Il doit s'entrainer plus, il aurait dû pouvoir juste la maintenir prisonnière sans chercher à lui faire de mal, juste pour lui laisser le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Il croise le regard de la jeune fille qui observe ce qui les entours avec difficulté.

« Désolée, pour tous ça. Vous avez vraiment des sales têtes. » Elle rigole mais tousse et crache des vestiges de sang noirs.

« Maka, ce n'est pas drôle, gardes tes forces. » Il se relève et la place sur son dos. Elle s'endort presque instantanément sa tête sur son épaule. Liz enlève sa veste pour couvrir la jeune fille.

« On rentre? » Patty regarde les garçons qui se débattent avec leurs sentiments respectifs. Kid et Black Star échangent un regard et finissent par sourire.

« Youhou, je me dois de rentrer vite, j'ai certainement manqué à mes fidèles admirateurs. ».

« Black Star, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de bouger autant avec ses blessures. » Tsubaki paraît fatiguée à entendre le ton qu'elle emploie.

« Je suis Dieu. Ce n'est pas quelques écorchures qui vont m'arrêter. » Liz se met à grogner.

« Maka aurait dû taper plus fort. » Patty se met à rire comme à son habitude. Kid s'approche de Soul et de Maka.

« ça va aller? »

« Oui, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, je crois. Il faudra s'arrêter à l'infirmerie pour voir Stein.» Après une minute de silence, il reprend. « Vous avez essayé de la tuer, hein? » Kid le regarde un peu alarmé. Soul lui fait un sourire rassurant.

« J'en serais incapable moi-même si ça devenait nécessaire mais je sais qu'elle vous en aurait été reconnaissante. »

« Je ne pense pas mériter des remerciements, Soul. On est vraiment pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Tous ce qu'elle voulait, c'est du temps.»

« Elle va s'en vouloir de vous avoir blessé. Elle va travailler dure pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Faites de même de votre côté et ça ira. Je crois que ça a fait du bien à Black Star. Il a besoin de temps en temps d'être remis à sa place de mortel.» Maka gémit dans son sommeil. Soul s'arrête et Kid vérifie qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Ils se remettent en route, une fois rassurer. Kid observe de longues minutes la jeune fille en pensant aux paroles de Soul. Il trouve que la forme d'ange qu'elle a prise était plutôt bien trouvée. Elle n'est pas Dieu mais il doute qu'elle soit encore toute à fait humaine. Comme Black Star à vrai dire. Il soupire et met de l'ordre dans ses idées pour faire un rapport à son père.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	35. quelques traces d'alcool : MakaxSoul

Petit one-shot basé sur la perte de contrôle de Maka. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Alice, Ayaka, Amy, Inukag9 et Yuki pour les encouragements.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfin une soirée de repos, cela faisait longtemps. Soul s'étire sur le sol du salon de Black Star. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa meister qui lui paraît un peu étrange, ce soir. Elle passe d'un état joyeux à un état particulièrement calme en un temps record. Elle a refusé de jouer avec eux au Monopoly préférant les observer de loin. Soul ne la quitte pas du regard intrigué par son comportement. Il finit par se lancer pour la questionner.

« Maka, quelque chose ne va pas? » Elle le fixe de longue minute avant de s'approcher de lui à quatre pattes. Liz et Black Star retiennent un éclat de rire. Elle prend place sur ses jambes en tailleur et se blottit contre lui. Soul garde ses deux mains en l'air et la fixe avec des yeux complètement perdus. Liz, Patty et Black Star explosent de rire. Kid et Tsubaki rient plus discrètement. Sa meister, celle qui ne s'approche pas vraiment, qui sursaute à chaque fois qu'elle est un peu trop prés, qui est tout le temps sur ses gardes, qui a peur des hommes, lui fait un câlin? Il ne comprend pas un tel changement de comportement. Pris d'une illumination, il prend son verre et le sent. C'est discret mais c'est là.

« Qui a fait ça? » Sa voix coupe court aux rires. Il est de très mauvaise humeur. Maka se redresse et le fixe quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête. Elle s'éloigne rapidement de lui comme effrayée.

« Doucement Soul, tu lui fais peur. »

« Liz, si c'est toi qui essaye de la saouler, saches que je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. »

« Ce n'est pas moi, mais bon ça va lui faire du bien de se détendre un peu. »

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'alcool. »

« Non mais des câlins, oui. » Patty est morte de rire. Maka s'est éloignée de Soul et s'approche de Black Star. Elle s'installe sur lui comme elle a essayé de le faire avec l'albinos un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci l'accueille en calmant ses éclats de rire et l'enlace de ses bras. Maka se permet un sourire en collant sa tête contre son torse. Cette fois tout le monde se tait. Les yeux de la petite meister prennent un air vague pendant qu'elle se met à jouer avec son écharpe. Black Star s'assure qu'elle est bien calée et lance les dés pour jouer à son tour. Le reste de l'équipe les regardent comme s'il leurs aurait poussé une deuxième tête. A chacun. La surprise laisse bientôt place à l'agacement chez Soul.

« Black Star, c'est toi? » Soul monte dans les tours au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent et le ton comme à monter. Maka sursaute face à ses cris. Elle affiche un visage tourmenté et elle cherche à s'éloigner de son ami d'enfance. Black Star la bloque avec son bras et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille. Il paraît attendri par la petite meister sur ses genoux et ce n'est pas quelque chose que le reste de l'équipe à l'habitude de voir.

« C'est après moi qu'il est fâché, tout va bien. Il ne t'en veut pas. Restes tranquille.» La jeune fille se calme mais se bouche les oreilles et ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces. Le ninja lève les yeux vers Soul. « Non, ce n'est pas moi mais arrête de hurler, tu lui fais peur. »

« Mais,...Raaaaahhhhh. » Soul les regarde sans comprendre. Depuis quand Black Star protège sa meister de lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui et si ce n'est ni Liz, ni Black Star qui est-ce qui lui a mis de l'alcool dans son verre? C'est quand même pas elle !

« Calmes-toi, Soul. Elle était comme ça avant. »

« Avant? » Tsubaki le regarde surprise.

« Avant le divorce de ses parents. » Il reprend en enlevant les mains de ses oreilles. Elle fixe son arme avec méfiance, cherchant à savoir s'il allait se remettre à hurler ou non. « Maka était plutôt du genre câline quand elle était petite. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on crie et se cachait quand ses parents se disputaient. Je suppose que l'alcool lui a fait perdre sa garde et elle redevient un peu celle qu'elle était dans l'enfance. » Il devient nostalgique se souvenant certainement de moment lointain. La jeune fille ne dit rien et ne paraît pas tout à fait là, elle regarde ce qui l'entoure d'un air vitreux. Soul se rassoit surpris par le discours de Black Star. Parfois, il oublie qu'ils ont grandit ensemble. Soul se dit souvent qu'il connait la jeune fille mieux que n'importe qui. Mais aujourd'hui, il réalise qu'il y a encore beaucoup de chose qu'il ignore. Il soupire. Black Star murmure à l'oreille de l'intruse sur ses genoux. Elle le regarde avant de fixer Soul incertaine. Black Star lui fait signe d'y aller et elle finit par se lever pour retrouver sa place initiale sur les genoux de Soul. Il secoue la tête en l'accueillant avec plus de bonne volonté cette fois-ci.

« Tsubaki, tu aurais une couverture, elle est plutôt fraiche. » Elle se lève pour récupérer ce que Soul lui a demandé. Il l'entoure autours de sa meister qui paraît satisfaite de son lit provisoire. Elle se met à somnoler contre lui. Ils se remettent à jouer au Monopoly en jetant des regard réguliers à Soul et à Maka. Soul commence à se détendre quand brusquement, la meister se met à parler.

« Non, non ne me frappes pas, je te jure que je ne t'ai pas trompé. Non, attends. » Elle pousse des cris comme-ci quelqu'un la frappait. Soul la secoue légèrement pour qu'elle se réveille. Les autres la regardent sans dire un mot. Elle lève les yeux pleins de larme vers lui. Il lui essuie le liquide salée avec douceur.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Maka. Rendors-toi. » Elle paraît plus présente que quelques minutes avant.

« Il bat sa femme. » Sa voix est plaintive.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve, tout va bien. » Il essuie ses larmes qui continue à couler à flot. Après quelques minutes, elle finit par replonger dans sa torpeur. Soul la regarde plusieurs secondes pour s'assurer qu'elle s'est bien rendormie. Il réajuste sa position sur lui et se tourne vers son meilleur ami.

« Black, son père à battu sa mère? »

« Non. Pas que je sache en tout cas. De toutes façon, c'est sa mère qui aurait gagné dans un combat au corps à corps. » Soul fronce les sourcils en lissant les cheveux en fouillis de la jeune fille contre lui. Il commence à s'inquiéter. Liz sensible à la tension présente dans la pièce essaye de détourner la conversation.

« Et, si on regardait un film ? »

« ça me paraît pas mal à moi. » Black Star était en train de perdre et ça ne lui convenait pas. Il est mauvais joueur et tout le monde le sait. Ils s'installent donc devant la télé. Soul s'assoit au pied du canapé installant la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Elle bouge à peine dans son lourd sommeil. Après quelques minutes de calme seulement ponctué par les rires de l'équipe face à la comédie, Maka se remet à parler.

« Eh, eh tu crois qu'elle nous laissera faire. » « Et, bien si elle ne nous laisse pas, on va la forcer. » Maintenant, elle fait les questions et les réponses. Soul commence à vraiment être affolé. Il a peur que se soit des souvenirs. Si c'est le cas, il tombe de haut. Elle a subit une agression sexuelle? Il en est malade rien que de l'imaginer.

« Maka, Maka? » Elle rouvre les yeux et attrape Soul par le cou se collant contre lui. Il la serre un peu plus contre lui cherchant à la réconforter. « Je ne sais pas qui a mis cet alcool dans son verre mais il va avoir des ennuis. » Il n'élève pas la voix pour ne pas inquiéter la jeune fille contre lui mais les autres perçoivent clairement la menace dans ses yeux rouges. Maka se met à sangloter et à trembler. Soul resserre la couverture autours d'elle pour lui offrir une barrière au froid qui n'existe pas.

« Non, laissez-la. Laissez-la tranquille. » Elle gémit. « Vous n'avez pas le droit. » Soul pose sa tête sur la sienne.

« Tout va bien. Tu es à l'abri. Personne ne te toucheras. » Elle recule et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

« Oui, mais elle? » Soul pense très fort qu'a priori, elle n'est pas à l'abri mais il s'abstient de lui faire part de sa réflexion. Il faut qu'il la rassure.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

« Non. »

« Maka, calmes-toi. »

« Mais, ce n'est pas un rêve. »

« D'accord mais on ne peut rien faire. » Une idée semble émerger dans l'esprit embrumé de la jeune fille et elle essaye de se lever mais Soul l'en empêche. « Maka... »

« Il faut aller l'aider. »

« Pas dans ton état. » Elle le fixe un instant avant de tourner la tête par la fenêtre.

« Ils ont renoncé. » Soul soupire. Elle se détend à nouveau, se collant à lui. Soul marmonne en réajustant la couverture. L'idée d'une soirée de repos lui a paru bonne sur le coup mais maintenant il se demande si c'était une bonne décision. Ce n'est pas vraiment de cette façon que c'était prévue. Il va tuer Liz ou Black Star dès qu'il aura trouvé lequel des deux est coupable de l'état de sa meister.

Maka reste tranquille une petite demi-heure et Soul se dit que sa crise est peut-être passée. Brusquement, elle s'éloigne de Soul et se lève. Elle a l'air endormi et elle se dirige maladroitement vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils la regardent faire sans dire un mot, sans bouger. Elle marmonne dans son état à semi-éveillée. Quand elle pose sa main sur la poignée, ils sautent tous sur leurs pieds. Kid est le premier à l'atteindre. Il pose sa main sur la sienne. Elle penche la tête vers lui mais sans le regarder.

« Maka, où tu vas? » Elle ouvre la bouche sans rien dire. « Maka? »

« Il a peur. »

« Qui? » Elle le regarde dans les yeux. Ils sont brumeux à cause de l'alcool mais il sent sa détermination.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. Laisses-moi sortir. »

« Expliques-moi. » Elle se réintéresse à la porte entamant un rapport de force avec Kid. Soul s'approche d'eux, lui attrapant les mains. Elle le regarde avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

« Laisses-moi y aller. »

« Non. Pas dans ton état. » Il l'observe un long moment. Sans rien dire, il pose ses mains sur ses épaules avant de planter ses yeux rouges vifs dans les siens. « Déclenches une Soul résonance. » Elle recule se détachant de lui en secouant la tête.

« Non. »

« Maka. » Il a pris une grosse voix et Maka rentre la tête dans ses épaules. Soul repose ses mains et cette fois, elle obéit. Soul grogne. Elle est connectée à tout Shibusen. Il l'aide à refermer les accès qu'elle s'est accordée aux esprits alentour. Il leurs faut beaucoup de temps et de concentration. Surtout pour Maka qui ne contrôle pas complètement sa lecture d'âme. Quand Soul rompt le contacte, Maka tangue et il l'aide à se mettre à genoux. Elle est épuisée et complètement perdue. Personne n'ose dire un mot. Soul est livide.

« Tsubaki, je peux te prendre la couverture. »

« Oui, oui bien sûr. Elle va bien?»

« Elle a perdu le contrôle de la lecture d'âme et c'est certainement promenée dans la ville toute la soirée. Pour résumé, elle est plus fatiguée et tendue qu'en arrivant. » Dire que Soul est furieux est un euphémisme. Il récupère la couverture et enveloppe la jeune fille dedans. « On rentre. Bonne nuit tout le monde et ne venez pas à l'appartement demain, vous ne serez pas bien reçu. » Il prend Maka dans ses bras et elle accroche, instinctivement, ses bras autours de son cou. Soul sent la faiblesse de son étreinte et cela le met d'autant plus hors de lui. Kid lui ouvre la porte s'assurant que Maka aille vraiment bien. Elle lui paraît exténuée.

« Je n'ai pas décidé de faire une croix sur le châtiment du coupable. » Soul laisse la porte ouverte et disparaît rapidement. Kid la referme derrière lui.

« C'est impressionnant même si je comprends la colère de Soul. » Liz ne peut retenir un éclat de rire.

« Tu as vue sa tête quand elle s'est assise sur lui la première fois. » Kid sourit avant de la relancer.

« Et quand, elle s'est assise sur Black Star. » Liz repart dans de grands éclats de rire. Black Star se tourne vers son arme.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça? »

« Je voulais qu'elle se détende. » Il hausse les sourcils.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas recommencer. » Tout le monde hoche la tête. Kid enchaine.

« Oui, je pense que si Soul n'avait pas réagit, la situation aurait pu être bien pire. Heureusement, qu'il a compris ce qu'il se passait.» Son visage sombre calme aussitôt les esprits de ses compères. Black Star s'étire en se relevant, de toute façon il n'a rien écouté au film.

« Bon pour Soul, le coupable ce sera moi. » Kid le regarde suspicieux.

« Pourquoi? Si c'est Tsubaki, il ne se mettra pas en colère. En tout cas moins que pour toi. »

« Je le suppose aussi, mais vue dans quelle fureur il est, je ne suis pas prêt à mettre ma main au feu. » Kid réfléchit un instant.

« Tu n'as pas tord, je te suis. » Malgré les plaintes de Tsubaki, la décision de Black Star est accepté à l'unanimité.

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, une femme qui a l'habitude de se faire battre par son mari a trouvé les coups bien faibles par rapport à ceux habituels. Dans les mois qui suivirent, il changea et se radoucit. Elle retrouva l'homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse.<p>

Une femme, sur le point d'être violée, a vue ses deux agresseurs renoncer et prendre la direction opposée sans raison apparente. Depuis, elle prend garde à être accompagnée à la nuit tombée.

Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année atteint du cancer, c'est senti moins seul en mourant. La douce présence qui l'a rassuré pendant qu'il sombrer vers l'infini sommeil a adouci sa peur face à la mort.

Maka a tout oublié de cette soirée à cause de l'alcool. La seule chose qu'elle se souvienne c'est l'immense fatigue et la légère fièvre qu'elle a eu le lendemain. Soul ne la pas laissé seule une seconde, inquiet pour elle. Pourtant, malgré l'absence de souvenirs, cette soirée a changé beaucoup de chose pour certains inconnus de Shibusen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	36. Etat critique : Black StarxTsubaki

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai un problème de PC (virus) donc c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment mais ça devrait aller mieux la semaine prochaine.

Merci à Alice, Yuki, Inukag9, Amy et Ayaka pour vos encouragements. ça fait toujours autant plaisir. ça fait également très plaisir de découvrir de nouvelles fanfictions de Soul Eater. Parfois, je me sens un peu seule !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul soupire en fixant la porte de l'hôpital. Il jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Black Star. Il enchaine les pompes, incapable de faire face à la situation autrement. Cela fait déjà 2 heures que Tsubaki est dans la salle d'opération et ils n'ont pas de nouvelles. Le ninja a d'abord été exubérant. Durant la première demi-heure, ensuite il est devenu de plus en plus silencieux.

« Black Star, doucement. » Il ne répond pas à Soul, toujours concentré sur ses efforts physiques. Kid relève la tête et observe Black Star de longues minutes.

« Je ne pense pas que quoi qu'on dise, il se calme. Laisses-le pour le moment. »

« Je sais, Kid. Mais, c'est frustrant. »

« Je sais. » Soul observe Liz et Patty profondément endormie à la droite de Kid qui lui fait face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont? » Kid sourit avec douceur.

« Elles ont eu du mal à s'endormir hier soir. Une série qu'elles adorent à la télé, je crois. Elle pensait pouvoir dormir en cours, aujourd'hui. » Soul hoche la tête. La mission a été un cas d'urgence. « Et, Maka? » Soul penche la tête pour regarder le visage de sa meister somnolente contre lui.

« Un livre. »

« Un livre? »

« Je me suis levé à 2 heures du matin et elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle était plongée dans un livre et refusait d'aller se coucher. Il a fallu que je le lui confisque pour qu'elle se repose un peu. »Kid rigole au ton boudeur employé par Soul.

« Et, c'est quoi le livre? » Soul le sort de leur sac et le passe à Kid. Ce dernier fait la grimace en le feuilletant.

« C'est d'un niveau de meister trois étoiles. » Soul grogne. « Elle ne devrait pas l'avoir. »

« On va encore se faire engueuler. » Kid regarde son ami à moitié endormie avec un air songeur.

« Je ne comprends pas que mon père lui refuse l'accès. Surtout qu'à priori ça ne sert à rien. »

« Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, tu serais sympa. »

« Je vais l'enregistrer sous mon nom. La prochaine fois, dis-lui de passer par moi. Je peux les prendre contrairement à elle. »

« Merci Kid. Il va falloir qu'elle me donne une explication. Elle m'a promis de ne plus le faire. C'est vrai quoi. Où on va si elle se met à faire des bêtises aussi? » Soul prend un air particulièrement grandiloquent et Kid ne peut retenir un éclat de rire. Le regard noir de Black Star les ramène à la réalité et à la précarité de l'état de Tsubaki. Quelqu'un arrive au pas de course et attire l'attention des deux garçons. Soul est surpris de reconnaitre son frère qui déboule dans la salle d'attente.

« Wes? »

« Soul, tu n'as rien? »

« Non, non mais une de mes amies est au bloc. » Wes soupire à priori soulagé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Je te rappelle que c'est ici que je suis mes études. J'ai un ami qui travaille là et qui t'as vue. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais dans le coin. » Soul prend un air boudeur.

« J'y ai pas pensé. J'avais autre chose en tête. »

« Je peux t'inviter à prendre un verre ? » La faux démoniaque fixe Maka toujours aussi assoupie sur lui. Soul hésite un instant.

« C'est bon Soul. Vas-y. Maka va dormir et ne s'apercevra même pas que tu es parti. » Il soupire. Avec précaution, il se lève avec sa meister dans ses bras et la dépose sur la chaise. Il enlève sa veste et la pose sur elle. Elle se roule en boule sur le fauteuil et se remet à comater. Soul hésite encore un instant mais finit par suivre son frère. Kid se plonge dans le livre que Maka a emprunté illégalement à la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>Après un bon quart d'heure, Maka se redresse sur la chaise, la veste de Soul tombant sur son dos. Elle ne paraît pas encore tout à fait là. Kid lève un œil de son livre pour la surveiller. Elle frissonne sans raison. Le fils du Shinigami ferme son livre et s'apprête à la rejoindre quand il l'entend marmonner.<p>

« Black Star? » Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais le ninja l'entend parfaitement. Il s'assoit au milieu du hall et reprend son souffle.

« Oui? »

« Black Star? » Le ninja s'approche de la jeune fille. Quand il entre dans son champs de vision, elle capte son regard et ne le quitte pas des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Elle ouvre ses bras, l'invitant à s'approcher. Il le fait en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'agenouille devant elle pour être à son niveau. Elle passe ses bras autours de son cou. « Maka? »

« Elle a besoin de toi. » Elle se connecte à son âme habituée par la chaine de résonance mais elle sait que sans Soul, elle va être obligée de maintenir le contact avec lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Soul ne va pas être d'accord. » Elle le regarde visiblement agacée.

« Je suis suffisamment grande pour savoir ce que je fais. Elle a besoin de toi. Je m'occuperais de Soul tout à l'heure quand il reviendra de sa promenade avec son frère. » Kid réalise qu'elle était consciente de ce qui se passait autours d'elle et qu'elle n'était somnolente que parce qu'elle se concentrait sur Tsubaki. Il soupire face à son comportement à risque. Se concentrer à distance sur l'âme de quelqu'un n'est pas quelque chose de facile surtout si elle fait durer le lien. Elle pourrait s'épuiser sans s'en rendre compte. Son projet de faire résonner Black Star et Tsubaki à distance ne lui paraît pas des plus judicieux.

« Maka, je ne pense pas que... »

« La ferme Kid, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Black Star ne commence pas non plus, c'est urgent. » Les garçons se taisent et Black Star se reconcentre sur la meister autoritaire. Ils ferment les yeux et le ninja se laisse entrainer par Maka. Kid se lève en soupirant. Il replace la veste de Soul sur les épaules de la jeune fille en prenant garde à ne pas la toucher directement. Il se colle au mur en les surveillant avec attention.

Maka conduit Black Star à travers le vide. Le jeune homme aperçoit une lumière et Maka file dans sa direction. Le ninja est obligé de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il pénètre dans la lumière vive de l'âme de son arme. Il atterrit sur un petit ponde de style japonais. Il fait nuit et le pont est la seule chose présente sur l'immense étendue d'eau. Tsubaki a un léger kimono un peu défait sur les épaules. Ses cheveux cascades sur ses épaules et jusque dans le milieu du dos. Elle a un pied dans l'eau et elle joue avec les cercles que fait l'eau au contact de son pied. Elle a un air triste et ses yeux sont perdus vers l'horizon. Le ninja rougit légèrement. Il est en tenue de samouraï que même Soul qualifierait de cool. Maka est à ses côtés, presque immatérielle.

« Maka? »

« Elle n'aura pas la force de me donner une forme physique. Approches-toi d'elle. Convaincs-la de rester. Je ferme les yeux et les oreilles. Tapes-moi sur l'épaule quand c'est bon mais ne me lâches pas. » Black Star s'approche de la jeune japonaise qui n'a pas encore remarqué sa présence. Comme promis, Maka ferme les yeux et se bouche les oreilles. Black Star pose sa main sur l'épaule de son amie d'enfance et la tient fermement.

« Tsubaki? »

« Black Star, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Maka m'a amené. » Des larmes se mettent à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » Il s'approche d'elle et elle passe ses bras autours de lui, collant sa tête contre son torse. Black Star prend garde à ne pas lâcher la meister qui lui sert de guide dans le monde des esprits.

« Je n'ai plus la force. »

« Non, ne me laisses pas. »

« Mais, je n'en peux plus. J'ai dû mal à garder mon âme en un seul bloc. »

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Black Star, Dieu n'a besoin de personne. »

« Non, non. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Pourquoi? »

« S'il n'y a personne pour m'écouter, être Dieu n'a aucun intérêt. » Tsubaki ferme les yeux.

« Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus. »

« Je... Non... » Il se sent impuissant. Pris d'une pulsion, il embrasse son arme. Tsubaki le regarde en papillonnant de ses grands yeux.

« Black Star... » Maka couine avec souffrance.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Quand tu lui transferts ton énergie, c'est douloureux. » Black Star et Tsubaki se fixent avec intensité. Black Star soupire

« Tu peux le supporter? Encore un peu. »

« Ou...iii, je crois. »

« Non, Maka ne fai... »

« Maka bouche tes oreilles. » Elle obéit sans discuter. Black Star regarde Tsubaki qui secoue la tête sans un mot. Il attrape son menton et l'embrasse à nouveau avec passion. Les larmes redoublent sur les joues de la jeune fille partagée entre le bonheur et la culpabilité de savoir que Maka souffre. Il se sépare de ses lèvres et colle son front au sien. « Accroches-toi. Je serais-là à ton réveil. Reviens. » Il tape sur l'épaule de Maka et elle l'entraine vers leurs corps.

Une fois revenue à la réalité, Black Star ouvre les yeux avec anxiété.

« Maka, ça va? » Elle frissonne et reprend son souffle difficilement.

« Visiblement, non. » Black Star tique en entendant le ton dur de Soul dans son dos. « J'espère que ça s'est avéré utile. »

« Oui, Tsubaki abandonnait. Elle ne ... » Soul soupire et s'agenouille à côté de son meilleur ami, le chassant sans ménagement.

« Ça va aller? » Elle plante ses grands yeux verts dans les siens avec un air de défi.

« Oui, Soul ça va aller. Laisses-moi juste un peu de temps. »

« Si tu le dis. » Il touche ses mains et constate qu'elles sont glacées. Il l'oblige à enfiler correctement sa veste mais la jeune fille ne se débat pas particulièrement. Wes regarde son frère faire avec curiosité.

« Le médecin va sortir. » La porte s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard. Soul sursaute à peine mais râle pour la forme.

« Arrêtes-ça. » La jeune fille regarde le médecin avec curiosité habituée aux remontrances de son ami.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Un vrai miracle. J'allais valider son heure de décès mais elle s'est remise à respirer tout d'un coup. » Soul, Black Star et Kid regarde la jeune fille blonde avec un mélange de tendresse et d'effroi. C'est la première à reprendre la parole.

« Elle va bien, on peut la voir? »

« Une personne seulement. » Elle se tourne vers le ninja.

« Si tu la réveilles avec tes hurlements, tu auras tellement de Maka Chop sur le crâne que tu ne te souviendras plus de rien. »

« Merci, Maka. » Il se lève et suit le médecin qui l'entraine au chevet de la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres. Soul aide Maka à se redresser pour aller à l'hôtel pendant que Kid réveilles ses armes. Wes les regarde faire, un peu déstabilisé. Il sent qu'il n'a pas compris tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Soul se tourne vers son frère pendant que sa meister ramasse son sac.

« On se voit demain au petit- déjeuné? » Il se tourne vers Kid, prenant au passage le sac des mains de la jeune fille qui affiche une mine boudeuse en réponse.

« Tu as réservé où? »

« A côté, au landworld. » Wes répond affirmativement à son frère. Il les accompagne vers la sortie plongé dans ses pensées. Il a senti l'inquiétude de son frère quand il a trouvé la jeune fille et le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu se faisant face les yeux fermés. Il a été surpris de le voir s'énerver après le fils du Shinigami avec autant de véhémence. Il a fallu plusieurs minutes à ce dernier pour l'apaiser. Il sourit en le voyant faire des remontrances à la jeune fille qui paraît encore un peu ailleurs. Il sourit à l'idée de faire un peu plus sa connaissance le lendemain. Elle a l'air d'avoir un impact important sur la vie de son petit frère et ça l'intrigue. Soul n'a pas été très loquace pendant leur rendez-vous qui n'a même pas duré une demi-heure mais il sent qu'il en apprendra plus avec elle.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Black Star ne quitte pas son arme des yeux. Elle finit par ouvrir péniblement les siens pour regarder ce qu'il l'entoure. Quand elle croise le regard de son meister et devine son sourire dans la pénombre, elle prend une jolie couleur cramoisie.<p>

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

« Oui, le médecin a dit une seule personne à la fois. Ils sont à l'hôtel, maintenant.» Après quelques secondes de silence, il finit par reprendre la parole. « Tu te souviens ? » Elle le fixe un instant avec un air perdu.

« Je ne sais pas. » Black Star s'approche d'elle sans se brusquer. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et se penche vers elle. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est différent des précédents. Il sent sa chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Il s'éloigne après quelques secondes. Tsubaki le regarde en rougissant.

« Et, maintenant, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait, rendors-toi. Je reste près de toi. Les autres viendront te voir demain. » Elle se détend se permettant un doux sourire. Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse envahir par le sommeil avec délice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	37. Vie parallèle : Soul

Un one-shot concentré sur Soul.

Merci à Amy, Inukag9, Ayaka et Yuki pour vos encouragements. Vos messages me donnent du baume au coeur. En réponse à Yuki, je suis ravie si tu trouves que je m'améliore. J'avoue que lorsque je reviens sur des anciens chapitres, je tiques un peu face aux fautes et aux tournures de phase !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul descend les longs escaliers pour rejoindre le hall. Il tente de desserrer le col de sa chemise qu'il trouve bien trop serré. Il grince des dents avant d'entrée dans le salon pour faire face à son père. Ce dernier se tient bien droit au milieu de la pièce. Il regarde son fils s'approcher de lui avec un air désapprobateur.

« Tes cheveux, Soul. »

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. »

« On va voir pour les couper plus court, ça ne fait pas vraiment pas présentable. »

« Je tiens à mes cheveux. »

« Et moi, je tiens à ton inscription dans cette université. Cela fait des mois que je fais des ronds de jambes pour que tu sois pris malgré ton style très personnel. » L'insistance sur les qualificatifs font clairement comprendre à Soul que c'est un reproche. « Et, ta coupe de cheveux ne nous aidera pas. » Soul inspire tentant de garder son calme.

« Oui, père. » Sa vie se résume à ça. Accepter l'autorité de son père. Se plier à ses exigences et faire de son mieux. Il sait que son mieux ne sera jamais à la hauteur de son frère qui est parfait mais il joue son rôle autant que sa nature le lui permet. Wes les rejoint là-dessus.

« Allez petit frère en route. Tu verras, on y est bien au conservatoire. » Soul ne relève pas. Il suit ses ainés vers la voiture, se plaçant à l'arrière de la grande berline noire. Son regard se perd dans le paysage qui défile et il ne prête pas la moindre attention à ce qu'il se passe devant.

Il est en route pour intégrer une des meilleures écoles de musique au monde. Comme son père, sa mère et son frère avant lui. Contrairement à Wes, pour lui son père a eu besoin de graisser la patte de certains administrateurs, pour lui donner les droits d'entrée. Comme la moitié de l'école est recrutée ainsi, Soul n'en ressent qu'une honte très limitée. De toute façon, il a du talent, tous ses professeurs sont d'accord sur ce point, mais comme il s'acharne à ne faire des musiques qui dans le meilleur des cas donne envie de pleurer, cela ne met pas son talent en valeur. Il est excellent en composition ou en Jazz mais ce ne sont pas des disciplines reconnues par l'école ou son père donc cela n'entre pas en ligne de compte dans la définition du mot talent. Soul soupire. Il sait qu'il est lâche. Il pourrait emballer quelques affaires et partir. Mais, il sait que sa situation actuelle même si elle n'est pas parfaite lui offre un confort de vie qu'il ne trouvera nulle part ailleurs. Il ne manquera jamais de rien, sa place est toute trouvée et pour peu qu'il suive les instructions de son père, cela continuera toute sa vie. Cela vaut bien quelques sacrifices. Il affiche un sourire désabusé, il se trouve pitoyable. Mais, il n'a pas d'ami vers qui se tourner, même pas d'endroit rêvé où il voudrait fuir. Alors partir pour où ?

La voiture s'arrête devant l'immense bâtiment vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. Soul descend en affichant un visage morne. Son père le réprimande et il prend son air le plus avenant possible. Il entre donc dans à l'université avec un air complètement impassible. Son père fait des signes plus ou moins discrets à ses connaissances qui sont extrêmement nombreuses. Wes sourit galamment aux œillades appuyées de la gente féminine. Ils ont l'air de poissons dans l'eau. Soul de son côté a besoin de toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas faire demi-tour et fuir ce qu'il considère comme l'enfer. Il n'a jamais apprécié ces réunions mondaines qui n'en finissent pas, où chacun à un rôle à jouer. Si on fait la moindre fausse note les autres vous piétinent sans pitié. Il hésite, pas sûre de vouloir entrer dans ce moule. Puis, il se souvient qu'il n'a rien d'autre. Il avance donc derrière son père qui affiche un air hautain qu'il aborde souvent en public. Personne n'a besoin de les présenter, tout le monde connait les Evans. Soul commence donc à faire la connaissance des personnes importantes de l'école. Il en connait la plupart, il a grandi au rythme de leurs visites au manoir. Il fait bonne figure et joue son rôle. Une jeune fille s'approche de Soul et lui empoigne fermement le bras, le calant dans sa poitrine généreuse.

« Mr Evans, vous connaissait ma fille Anna ? » Soul regarde un homme trapu qui n'a qu'une vague ressemblance avec la magnifique jeune fille qui a jeté son dévolu sur lui. Rapidement, une silhouette apparait à sa droite. Cette fois la ressemblance est frappante et donne un aperçu de ce que donnera Anna dans quelques années. Plutôt grande et élancée avec des formes généreuses. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns qui cascadent jusque dans le milieu de son dos. Elle porte une robe bleue au décolleté discret. Si Soul se souvenait de son pédigrée correctement, Anna est la fille de Mr Bennucci. C'est un riche terrien qui a un faible pour la musique classique et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Il est donc grandement intéressé par la famille Evans et rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de voir sa fille unique en épouse un. Soul réalise qu'il n'a certainement pas rencontré la jeune fille par hasard jusque-là. Vue le regard appuyé de son père, Soul comprend le message.

« Il me semble que j'ai déjà rencontré Mademoiselle Bennucci lors d'autres soirées, effectivement. »

« Je suis enchantée que vous vous souveniez de moi, Monsieur Evans. » Soul sourit pour la forme, seule ses lèvres bougent, ses yeux restent aussi inexpressifs.

« Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? »

« Ce serait un honneur. »

Soul entraine la demoiselle sur la piste de danse. C'est une des seules choses qu'il fasse mieux que son frère. Il fait une valse impeccable avec la jeune fille qui se laisse guider sans difficulté. Il repère des regards envieux de la part des spectateurs et il n'est pas mécontent de son effet. Anna, de son côté, semble ravie. Une fois la musique finit et les applaudissements saluant la représentation des musicien s'égrainant. Soul conduit sa cavalière au buffet, lui offrant galamment une coupe de champagne. Elle rit à tout ce que dit Soul que ça le mérite ou non.

Elle est élégante, bien élevée, gracieuse. Une jeune femme comme il faut comme dirait son père. Soul ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'est lui qu'elle vise ou si elle cherche à se rapprocher de son frère ainé. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça se passe ainsi. Il ne la regrettera pas trop si c'est le cas. Elle est ravissante mais creuse. Il y en a des dizaines comme elle dans ce genre de soirée. Il a rapidement sa réponse quand Wes s'approche d'eux. Elle est plus timide et affiche des joues rosées. Le frère ainé des Evans ne lui prête par plus d'attention qu'à la moyenne de la gente féminine présente dans la salle. Elle ne l'intéresse pas. Contrairement à Soul, Wes est plus populaire, plus admiré et courtisé. Il peut se permettre d'être plus exigeant en matière de demoiselle sans que son père ne mette son nez dans ses affaires. De toute façon, il est notoire que c'est un coureur de jupon et que le challenge pour les jeunes filles, c'est de l'avoir une deuxième fois dans son lit. Soul a l'impression de voir les rouages de la jeune fille fonctionner. Elle comprend rapidement qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec Wes et reporte son attention sur Soul. Il sait qu'il devrait se sentir insulté mais il n'y arrive pas. Il sait à quoi il doit s'attendre et ce genre de chose en fait partie.

Soul se réveille et tourne la tête. Il distingue la chevelure brune d'Anna. Cela fait six mois qu'ils sont plus ou moins ensembles. Son père l'a invité à passer un week-end au manoir. Elle a essayé de se rapprocher de Wes toute la soirée sans succès. Soul a été relativement amusé par le spectacle. Sa mère a fait la grimace une ou deux fois mais n'a pas relevé le comportement déplacé de la jeune fille. Anna l'a rejoint au milieu de la nuit à pas feutré. Soul ne s'est pas fait prié pour lui donner ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Il a même pris plaisir à laisser des marques de dents à certains endroits de son corps, poussé par les gémissements de sa partenaire. Il s'assoit sur le lit et regarde les étoiles dehors. Il a envie de fuir, plus que de coutume. Il se lève récupère un sac dans sa penderie. Il est prêt. Il a juste à le mettre sur ses épaules, à sortir et laisser tout ça derrière lui. Il pose la main sur la poignée de la porte et marque un temps d'arrêt. L'albinos soupire. Il fait demi-tour, repose son sac dans le fond de la penderie et se recouche près de la jeune fille. Il ferme les yeux avec l'impression de renoncer à vivre sa vie.

* * *

><p>Ses yeux s'ouvrent brutalement, il regarde autour de lui, un peu hagard. La pièce est petite. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il est à Shibusen dans un petit appartement qu'il partage avec Maka. Il lève son T-shirt et suit du regard la cicatrice qui traverse sa poitrine, la preuve de son engagement. Lors de ses onze ans, il a découvert son don en tant qu'arme et il a rejoint Death City. Il s'assoit et se frotte les yeux pour chasser les restes du mauvais rêve. Il renonce à se recoucher tout de suite et se dirige dans la cuisine pour boire. Ou manger. Enfin, quelque chose qui l'aide à chasser les émotions contradictoires qui l'inondent. Il porte le verre à ses lèvres quand sa colocataire entre dans la pièce. Elle a l'air encore endormie. Elle porte un pyjama peu attrayant et ses cheveux tombent librement sur ses épaules. La jeune fille reste dans l'encadrement de la porte en se frottant les yeux. Soul repose le verre sur la table et concentre son attention vers elle. Il a dû mal à se l'avouer mais la voir l'aide à se calmer.<p>

« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non, enfin oui. » Elle affiche une mine un peu boudeuse qui arrache un sourire à Soul. « Ton âme est épouvantable. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« C'est rien, un mauvais rêve. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non. » Elle ne relève pas, le contraire l'aurait surprise de toute façon.

« Je vais faire un chocolat chaud. Tu en veux un ? »

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher. »

« Tu en veux un. » Soul rigole face à son air buté.

« Je t'assure que ça va. J'ai juste dû un peu abuser sur l'alcool à mon anniversaire, ce soir. » Maka est concentrée sur sa tâche rendue ardue par son état à demi-éveillé.

« Tu m'as pourtant paru raisonnable. Surtout face à Black Star. » Il rit à nouveau, se souvenant de son ami complètement saoul. Elle pose une tasse fumante devant lui et se place en face, sa propre tasse entre ses mains. Elle reste silencieuse et sirote sa boisson chaude. Soul la détaille à la sauvette. Elle n'a pas de forme plantureuse, ne sait pas apprécier la bonne musique, se montre souvent violente mais elle vaut dix filles comme la Anna de son rêve. Elle est pleine de vie et de volonté. Et, elle est suffisamment généreuse pour partager avec lui son énergie et son besoin de vivre. Une fois son chocolat fini, Soul prend les tasses pour les laver.

« Vas te recoucher, je lave le reste. » Maka se lève les yeux dans le vague.

« Mmmm, ton âme parait plus calme. » Elle se lève et part se réfugier sous sa couette sans un mot de plus. Soul reste plusieurs minutes encore dans la cuisine pour savourer le plaisir qu'il a à vivre cette vie. Il ne souhaite pas être ailleurs qu'ici, il n'a aucun regret à être ce qu'il est. Il est populaire, admiré mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Il est à sa place et c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite. Sa vie est cool et il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. La vie de Soul Eater est mille fois mieux que celle qu'elle aurait pu être en tant que Soul Evans.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	38. agression : MakaxSoul

One shot un peu plus sombre que la moyenne.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka se réveille difficilement. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils sont entrés dans un bâtiment pour chasser un keshin et puis, plus rien. Elle s'intéresse à ce qui l'entoure. Soul est penché sur elle et il la fixe avec un regard étrange.

« Soul, où est-ce que... » Il sourit avec un air malsain. « Soul? » Il s'approche d'elle avec un air prédateur. Maka le laisse faire par confiance mais elle n'est absolument pas rassurée. « Soul, tu me fais peur. » Elle recule un peu pendant qu'il se place au-dessus d'elle. Il la bloque et Maka voit qu'il n'y a aucune douceur dans ses yeux. Il lui bloque ses poignets de ses mains et lui bloque ses chevilles de ses jambes. « Soul, arrêtes. » Maka commence à vraiment s'inquiéter et à se débattre tant qu'elle peut. Son corps est encore engourdi par le sommeil et elle manque de force pour le désarçonner. Elle cherche à comprendre les raisons du comportement de Soul mais elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur son âme. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de folie autour d'elle. Quand les lèvres de Soul se posent sur les siennes sans douceur, Maka essaye de s'échapper sans succès. Il lui mort les lèvres de ses dents pointues. Maka sent les larmes monter, elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Il ne l'aime pas, en tout cas pas comme ça. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il se comporte ainsi. De plus, son corps toujours si faible la met hors d'elle. Il s'éloigne un peu d'elle avec un œil de prédateur. Il attrape ses poignets d'une seule main pour libérer la deuxième. D'un geste vif, il déchire son collant au niveau de son entre-jambe et tire sur la chemise arrachant ses boutons. Elle pousse un cri de surprise. Son instinct reprend finalement le dessus. Elle attend une baisse d'attention de sa part. Ça arrive au moment où il fixe avec appétit ses sous-vêtements. D'un mouvement de hanche, elle le fait basculer de la table sur laquelle ils étaient. Sans réfléchir, elle court tout droit sans savoir ce qu'il s'y trouve. Un bras l'attrape et colle son dos contre un torse. Elle entend un rire démoniaque dans son oreille et sent son souffle chaud dans son cou.

« Allons, allons, du calme mon chaton. » Il lui fait un suçon sur sa jugulaire. Maka se débat sans réussir à se débarrasser de son agresseur. Soul s'approche d'eux, à pas lent. Maka tente de le résonner.

« Soul, reprends tes esprits. Arrêtes. » Il rigole et son rire lui glace son sang.

« Rax, tu peux pas faire quelque chose pour qu'elle se calme un peu. Elle commence à m'agacer. » Elle ne le reconnaît pas dans ses paroles. Son ton est si froid. Un frisson lui traverse l'échine. Elle sent une odeur étrange et elle commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Elle trouve un peu de présence d'esprit et utilise ses forces pour donner un coup de tête dans le menton du dénommé Rax. Elle se retourne et lui met un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe. Elle reprend ses jambes à son cou pour fuir. Elle se réfugie derrière une colonne et essaye de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se souvient de l'odeur, c'est la même que celle qu'elle a senti en entrant dans le bâtiment. Ses rouages se mettent en place et elle comprend que leurs agresseurs ont dû utiliser une fumée spéciale. Elle déchire sa chemise pour se couvrir la bouche et se protéger de la fumée. Son esprit tourne à plein régime. Il y a tant de questions sans réponse. Où sont les autres? Qui est ce type? Quelle fumée ils utilisent ? Pourquoi Soul agit comme ça? Elle est perdue et effrayée par le comportement de son arme. Elle a été dans beaucoup de situation critique mais sans Soul à ses côtés, elle se sent plus démunie que d'habitude. Elle secoue la tête pour chasser les idées parasites. Il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen d'échapper à cet enfer, c'est la première chose à faire. Une tête apparaît devant elle.

« Trouvé. » Elle regarde effrayée, Soul qui lui fait face. Elle fuit sans regarder devant elle. Elle fonce à nouveau dans son compère qui l'attrape par le poignet et l'attire vers lui. Maka attrape un objet par terre et frappe son agresseur de toutes ses forces. Il pousse un cri qui exprime autant la surprise que la douleur. Sans attendre, elle lui donne un coup plus puissant sur son crâne. Il s'écroule et Maka le regarde mourir en haletant. Elle prend un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac et atterri dans un mur. Elle tousse à cause de la violence du choc. Sa vue se trouble. Instinctivement sa lecture d'âme s'active pour lui permettre de garder un œil sur son agresseur. Elle ouvre de grands yeux surpris.

« Pas ...Soul. »

« Il t'en a fallu du temps pour le comprendre. »

« Comment? »

« Je te le dirais quand j'en aurais finit avec toi. » Maka se redresse difficilement. Le double de Soul lui attrape les cheveux et la traine sur le sol. Après quelques mètres, Maka finit par trouver un point d'appui et fauche les jambes de son agresseur qui s'écroule sur le sol. Maka se relève et réalise qu'elle s'est appuyée sur le premier agresseur. Elle regarde le corps quelques secondes. Le faux Soul se jette sur elle et la plaque sur le béton. Maka se débat maladroitement. Elle tend ses doigts pour attraper le couteau qu'elle a vue dépasser du pantalon de l'agresseur à la fumée. Il lui serre le cou avec un air démoniaque s'amusant de la voir se débattre pour sa vie. Maka sent que l'oxygène commence à lui manquer et les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Enfin, elle attrape l'objet de ses désirs et elle le plonge dans la gorge de son agresseur. Le sang l'éclabousse. Elle regarde Soul perdre son sang et mourir par sa main. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que ce n'est pas Soul et qu'il est mort. Elle le fait rouler et se lève maladroitement. Elle est en état de choc. Après plusieurs minutes à regarder la pièce vide, elle se décide à se remettre sur ses jambes. Il faut qu'elle trouve les autres. Elle frissonne en sentant le vent froid sur sa peau dénudée et l'odeur du sang sur elle.

* * *

><p>Soul devient fou, son bras est en sang. Les poignets de Black Star ne sont pas en meilleur état. Kid est plus posé mais tout aussi nerveux. Ils ont vu le keshin prendre la forme de Soul en emmenant Maka par les cheveux. Le sourire narquois qu'il affichait n'était pas bon signe. Soul redevient furieux en se remémorant la scène et s'agite d'autant plus sur les barreaux de sa cage. Les filles ont dû mal à se réveiller. Les masques qu'elles portent en sont certainement la raison. Kid a beau les appeler, elles ne réagissent pas. Soul s'acharne de plus en plus sur les barreaux de sa cage. Ils sont si serrés que même en se changeant, il n'arrive pas à passer à travers. Black Star, de son côté, tire de toutes ses forces sur les chaînes qui le retiennent prisonnier. La porte s'ouvre doucement, avec hésitation. Les garçons se figent pour regarder l'intrus entrer. Soul grogne signifiant son impatiente. Il est terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'ils peuvent avoir fait à sa meister. Une tête apparaît. Ils sont incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Soul avale difficilement sa salive. Elle entre à petit pas, peu sûre d'elle. Ses couettes sont à moitié défaites, son collant déchiré, sa chemise ouverte à tout vent laissant son soutien-gorge apparent. Elle est couverte de sang, beaucoup de sang. Black Star est le premier à réagir.<p>

« Maka, ça va? » Elle retire son masque de fortune fait de sa chemise déchirée. Ils fixent la morsure de sa lèvre supérieure avec horreur.

« Je crois. Je ne sais pas trop. » Elle reste dans l'entrée sans réagir. Kid prend le relais. Il parle doucement espérant ne pas l'effrayer.

« Maka, il doit y avoir des clés. Tu peux nous libérer? » Elle ressort et Soul pousse un grognement de frustration. Il tire sur ses barreaux, énervé. Il ne veut pas qu'elle quitte son champ de vision, pas si vite. Elle revient rapidement avec un gros trousseau. Elle les essaye une par une dans la serrure qui retient Kid, le plus proche de la porte. Il n'échappe à aucun des garçons que ses mains tremblent. Elle le libère enfin et Kid se frotte les poignets avec soulagement.

«Je prends le relais. » Il lui prend doucement le trousseau des mains. Il s'approche de Soul pour le libérer. Quand sa porte est enfin ouverte, il se précipite vers elle. Kid attend de voir ce qu'il se passe avant de s'occuper de Black Star. Ce dernier ne lui en veut pas, aussi anxieux que lui. Au moment où Soul va entrer en contact avec elle, Maka a un mouvement de recul et se met à trembler. Immédiatement, Soul recule avec ses deux mains en l'air.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal. » Avec des gestes très lents, il commence à enlever sa veste. Il voit un voile d'inquiétude passer sur son visage. Il tente de la rassurer. « Je veux juste te donner ma veste, pour te couvrir. Tu as les lèvres bleues. » Elle pose ses doigts sur ses lèvres et le regardent dans les yeux. Il lui sourit avec douceur tout en continuant à retirer la veste. Il la lui tend toujours très lentement. Elle la regarde plusieurs secondes sans réagir. Soul l'observe hésiter. Elle finit par s'approcher de lui. Elle pose sa main sur son torse et il la laisse faire sans bouger. Il la sent se connecter à son âme. Elle finit par réduire la distance et passer ses bras autours de lui. Soul la serre contre lui, soulagé.

« Maka, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être là. » Il sent son T-shirt qui s'humidifie rapidement. Soul enlève sa veste de son bras pour lui couvrir ses épaules. Sa voix résonne pendant qu'il enlève les deux élastiques et dénoue ses cheveux du bout des doigts. « Libérez les filles, on rentre. » Kid sursaute avant d'obéir. Il regarde quand même Soul qui murmure à l'oreille de sa meister. Il réalise combien la pièce est froide et Maka dénudée, il accélère le mouvement. Pendant que Kid et Black Star s'occupent de Liz, Patty et Tsubaki. Soul a aidé Maka à enfiler sa veste et l'a fermé jusqu'en haut. Sa chemise est pleine du sang qui maculait la jeune fille. Il a remarqué le suçon et les trace de main autour de sa gorge. Il fait un effort pour ne pas paraître trop hors de lui et ne pas l'effrayer à nouveau. Il se baisse et la prend dans ses bras. Elle blottit sa tête dans son cou. Soul sent de nouveau des larmes qui mouillent son cou. Il pose sa tête sur la sienne en prononçant des paroles réconfortantes. Il ne sait pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait et ça le terrifie. Aucun des scénarios qu'il envisage ne lui paraît meilleur qu'un autre.

* * *

><p>Soul pose sa meister sur son lit et la couvre rapidement. Il s'assoit sur le bord en s'assurant de ne pas l'avoir réveillée. Elle respire calmement et semble plutôt sereine. Il la conduite à l'infirmerie dès leur retour. Quand il s'appretait à sortir, il a sentie qu'elle le retenait par la chemise et elle avait un air terrifié auquel il ne pouvait rien refusé. Nygus lui a fait prendre une douche et elle a récupéré un visage plus humain sans le sang la maculant. Elle a raconté entre deux crises de tremblements ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est horrifié par ce qu'elle a vécu et soulagé que ça n'ait pas été plus loin. Il regarde les vestiges des attaques menées par les keshins. Il serre les poings, frustré d'être aussi impuissant. Il soupire mais fini par se lever pour la laisser récupérer. Il sent une pression sur sa chemise.<p>

« Maka? »

« Soul, ne pars pas. »

« Il faut que tu dormes. » Elle ouvre les yeux et Soul comprend qu'elle est encore effrayée.

« Non, tu es …. et si tu n'es plus... » Soul réalise qu'elle a peur de refaire face à un autre que lui. Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sens mon âme. »

« Oui. »

« Restes connectée. Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens. »

« Promis? »

« Promis. » Il revient une petite heure plus tard et Maka est profondément endormie. Il hésite un instant à la réveiller en la rejoignant mais il préfère tenir parole. Il se glisse dans son lit et frissonne au contact de son corps froid malgré les couvertures. Il la prend dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui autant qu'il peut. Elle attrape son T-shirt avec une main endormie.

« Soul, mmmh. » Il se détend légèrement. Il ne fermera pas l'œil de la nuit. Il ne veut pas la quitter des yeux. Il est terrifié à l'idée de se réveiller à nouveau et d'être impuissant à tenir son rôle d'arme. « Soul, ça va. On est à la maison. » Il lève ses sourcils en se met à rire doucement.

« Occupes-toi de dormir, tu veux? »

« Avec une âme aussi tourmentée reliée à la mienne, ce n'est pas quelques choses de facile. »

« Donc c'est de ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à dormir? Je devrais peut-être aller dans ma chambre. » Elle agrippe son bras autour d'elle avec force.

« Non. » Elle est un peu effrayée et Soul s'en veut de jouer avec ses nerfs.

« Désolé, je ne pars pas. Mais, dors. Promis, je me calme. » Il se concentre sur sa respiration et sourit quand il la sent se rendormir profondément.

La porte s'ouvre doucement. Soul change son bras et fixe l'intrus avec colère. Quand il reconnaît Black Star, il l'observe sans comprendre.

« Ça va aller ? » Soul hoche la tête. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Je pense. Elle a besoin de dormir. On en reparle demain. » Le ninja se retient visiblement de répondre quelque chose mais renonce. Il hoche à son tour la tête et file sans un mot. Soul se reconcentre sur la jeune fille contre lui. Il observe dans la pénombre la marque sur ses lèvres. Il respire profondément et colle un peu plus le corps de la jeune fille contre lui. Il ne souhaite plus jamais se trouver dans une situation comme celle-là. Il a eu l'impression de sombrer dans la folie trop de fois. Il embrasse sa tempe et finit par se détendre légèrement pour ne pas l'affoler. Il s'endort, sans s'en rendre compte, en lui caressant le dos d'une main distraite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée


	39. Maladie mystérieuse : MakaxSoul

Un one-shot un peu plus soft que le dernier. Ou presque. En tout cas la fin est plus joyeuse.

Je ne sais pas si ça parait réaliste mais je trouve que le thème change des autres.

Merci à Alice, Yuki, Amy et Inukag9 pour vos encouragements. Ils font toujours autant plaisir. Merci pour les félicitations Yuki, j'avoue en tirer une certaine fierté personnelle !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul regarde nerveusement la jeune femme dans son lit. Elle a fait un malaise un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et maintenant, elle s'agite dans son sommeil en poussant des gémissements.

« Maka, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, réveilles-toi. Maka, tu m'entends ? » Après plusieurs minutes d'appel en tout genre, elle finit par ouvrir ses grands yeux verts clairs.

« Soul ? » Il a l'impression qu'elle reprend son souffle après qu'il l'ait sauvé d'une noyade.

« Oui, tout va bien. » Elle agrippe son T-shirt et plonge son visage dans son torse. Il l'enlace et pose sa joue sur sa tête. Elle pleure violement. Il y a beaucoup de larme et elle pousse des petits cris. Il est déstabilisé. Elle a régulièrement des cauchemars mais pas au point de se mettre dans de tels états. Il essaye de la rassurer mais ce n'est pas très efficace. Ses pleures semblent s'apaiser et Soul se risque à jeter un coup d'œil à son visage. Elle s'est rendormie. Il la détaille au clair de lune. Il y a des traces de larme sur ses joues. I l y a également de profondes cernes sous ses yeux. Elle a perdu du poids, certainement à cause du manque de sommeil. Il sait qu'elle va se réveiller demain matin avec des nausées et qu'elle sera fatiguée mais sans pouvoir s'endormir tôt ou avoir une sieste réparatrice dont elle aurait besoin. Il essuie ses larmes avec douceurs en la replaçant confortablement dans leurs grands lits. Il se demande ce qui la perturbe à ce point. Elle parait se désagréger un peu plus chaque jour. Quand il lui demande de quoi elle a rêvé, elle lui répond qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas. Soul sait qu'elle lui dit la vérité. Elle n'a jamais su lui mentir. Il soupire en l'observant dormir profondément à présent. Il se promet de la forcer à aller voir Stein le lendemain quoi qu'elle dise. Il faut qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passe. Ça ne peut plus durer. Il l'embrasse sur la tempe et s'endort en la pressant contre lui. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour le moment.

* * *

><p>Soul fait les cents pas devant la porte d'auscultation de Stein. Il l'a conduit et il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle sache réellement où elle est. Elle était dans un état pire que la normale. Soul ne la connaitrait pas si bien, il penserait qu'elle se drogue. Il a envie d'hurler pour chasser la tension qui l'habite.<p>

Stein observe la jeune fille en râlant. Ils attendaient quoi pour l'amener, c'était visible qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle est assise sur la table d'auscultation avec la tête baissée. Elle ne disait rien attendant que le médecin fasse son travail. Elle a le teint gris et des cernes trop importantes pour n'être dû qu'à la simple fatigue. Il constate comme Soul le lui a dit qu'elle a perdu du poids. Il se demande par quoi commencer. Il décide de commencer de très loin pris d'un doute.

« Maka, tu sais où tu es ? » Elle fronce les sourcils et observe la pièce autour d'elle.

« A l'infirmerie … de Shibusen. » Donc elle reconnait la pièce même s'il elle ne savait pas qu'elle y était. « Tu sais quel jour on est ? Et une idée de l'heure aussi ? » Elle réfléchit intensément.

« Mardi et il est … sept heure… trente. » Elle le regarde et il voit qu'elle est perdue.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, détends toi. » Stein pense intérieurement, qu'il y a des raisons de s'inquiéter. On est mercredi et il est près de dix heures. Il prend sa tension et constate combien elle est basse. Par contre sa température est normale. « Tu peux me parler de ses cauchemars ? »

« Non, je ne me souviens pas, je sais que Soul est inquiet mais je ne sais pas. » Il sent qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Brusquement, elle descend de la table et se dirige vers le lavabo. Elle vomi tout ce qu'elle peut. Stein comprend la définition du mot nausée dont Soul à parlé. Il l'aide à se rincer la bouche et à se rassoir sur la table d'auscultation. Il l'allonge et commence à la palper pour tenter de trouver ce qui pourrait clocher. Il fait choux blanc. Rien n'a l'air d'expliquer ce qu'elle peut avoir. Il tape du doigt sur le bureau avec mauvaise humeur. Il pense que se serait plus simple de disséquer mais il ne pense pas que Soul ou Kid le laisseront faire. Il soupire et fait rouler son siège jusqu'à la jeune fille toujours allongée sur la table d'auscultation. Il prend un grand nombre de tube au passage. Il n'est satisfait qu'au cinquième tube remplis. Elle ne bronche pas, ne dit rien le laissant faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ouvre la porte et fait face à Soul qui parait hors de lui.

« Ça fait une heure que vous êtes là-dedans, j'espère que ça a été utile. »

« Pas franchement, pour être exacte. » Il soupire. « Je vais procéder à des examens sanguins, je préfère qu'elle reste ici le temps que je trouve. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir le choix, très bien. »

« Je vais demander à Nygus de vous conduire dans une chambre. Tu l'a changeras. Je veux qu'elle se repose autant que possible. » Soul regarde Maka par-dessus l'épaule du savant fou avec un air inquiet. Il hoche quand même en réponse à son ancien professeur. «Vous aviez des cours ou une mission ? »

« Moi, non. Elle oui. »

« Je vais dire à Kid qu'elle ne pourra pas en assurer de la semaine. Et que je préfère que tu restes avec elle. Il va râler mais il fera avec. »

« Très bien. S'il vous plait, trouvez. »

« Je vais faire le maximum. »

* * *

><p>Stein tape du poing sur la table. Il ne comprend pas. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir d'infection, de cancer, de poison. Ah, et cette cellule qui l'agace. Il ne sait plus ce que c'est mais c'est bénin. Il s'arrête en pleine réflexion et observe plus attentivement l'élément. Ça ne lui aurait pas traversé l'esprit. Il ne comprend pas sa réaction si violente face à ça, c'est excessif. Il observe la concentration de cellule et cela l'inquiète également. Il soupire et se lève. Il décide de voir d'abord aves Maka, puis avec Soul. Il se dirige vers la chambre de sa patiente. Il entre sans frapper. Soul est assis dans un gros fauteuil et elle regarde par la fenêtre avec des yeux vagues. Soul se redresse dès qu'il reconnait le médecin.<p>

« Vous avez trouvé ? »

« J'ai une idée, mais je dois vérifier quelque chose avant. Je t'emprunte Maka. » Il s'avance vers le lit et la secoue légèrement. Elle se tourne vers lui sans rien dire même s'il sent qu'il a son attention. « Maka tu viens, s'il te plait ? » Elle hoche la tête et se lève. Soul lui met sa veste par-dessus sa chemise de nuit et elle enfile les épais chaussons que Nygus lui a prêtés. Elle suit sans broncher Stein qui avance doucement. Il n'a pas besoin de lui dire de s'assoir sur la table d'auscultation pour qu'elle le fasse. Il observe l'âme de la jeune fille et voit enfin la source de son mal-être. Il y a une incohérence à laquelle elle n'a pas dû prêter attention. « Allonges-toi. »Elle le fait sans discuter. Stein soulève sans chemise et Maka le laisse faire sans gêne. Elle sursaute quand le liquide froid tombe sur son ventre. Elle le regarde avec curiosité et Stein est rassuré de la voir reprendre vie. Il place le scanner sur son ventre et observe l'image de l'échographie. Il sourit. C'est ça. Maka est enceinte. Il regarde la jeune fille qui observe les nuages par la fenêtre. « Maka ? » Elle se tourne vers lui. « Tu es enceinte. C'est le fœtus qui perturbe ton âme et te rend si malade." Elle le regarde sans rien dire. Comme s'il fallait plusieurs minutes pour que les informations montent au cerveau, il la voit prendre un air surpris. Stein tourne l'écran vers elle. Elle regarde sans y croire la vie qui est sensée grandir en elle. « Je ne peux pas te dire si c'est un garçon ou une fille mais tu en est à 14 semaines." Elle ne dit rien fascinée par l'image. Stein éteint l'écran. Il hésite. Il aimerait d'abord lui expliquer les choses mais il sent que ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. Il donne des mouchoirs à Maka pour qu'elle se nettoie. Le médecin se lève, ouvre la porte et hèle sans douceur une infirmière pour qu'elle aille chercher le père. Il s'assoit pour commencer à écrire une ordonnance. Soul arrive en un temps record. Stein ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. La faux démoniaque se place à côté de Maka qui est assise sur la table.

« C'est grave ? »

« ça va dépendre d'elle. »

« Comment ça ? » C'est la première fois que Stein doit annoncer une telle nouvelle et il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

« Elle attend un bébé. » Soul le regarde avec des yeux perplexes.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bien entendu, Maka est enceinte. De quatorze semaines. » Soul regarde sa petite amie avec de grands yeux surpris.

« Mais, sauf si j'ai sauté quelques cours de biologie, elle ne devrait pas avoir ses symptômes et elle devrait prendre du poids, pas en perdre. »

« Oui, effectivement, c'est un des premiers points sur lequel il va falloir être très vigilent. Il faut qu'elle grossisse. » Il observe Maka qui ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. « Je pense que l'âme de l'enfant grandit et que cela perturbe l'équilibre de Maka. Elle est sensible aux âmes et celle-ci grandit à l'intérieur d'elle. » Il regarde Soul avec un air très sérieux. « Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de la stabiliser très rapidement. L'enfant la met en danger et il faudra je prenne une décision qui normalement ne se prend pas à ce stade de la grossesse, si Maka ne va pas mieux très rapidement. » Soul est visiblement très inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Prendre soin d'elle. Je vais te faire un régime spécial et te donner des médicaments qui devraient lui permettre de dormir. Si on arrive à régler ses deux problèmes, ça devrait aller mieux. »

« Très bien, je ferais ce qu'il faut. » Stein le sait, il ne s'inquiète pas sur ce point.

« Me permets-tu de dire la nouvelle à Kid. Il était inquiet. »

« Oui, bien sûr c'est le Shinigami. » Stein hoche la tête et se reconcentre sur l'ordonnance.

* * *

><p>Soul regarde la télé sans y prêter trop d'attention. Il a donné à Maka les médicaments que lui a donnés Stein et elle s'est rapidement endormie. Elle est donc allongée contre lui et bénéficie enfin d'un sommeil réparateur. Il glisse sa main sous sa chemise pour la poser sur son ventre. Il ne sait pas s'il est heureux ou non par la nouvelle. A 25 ans, ce n'est pas insurmontable mais ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Il n'est pas sûr non plus de pouvoir aimer cet enfant qui met sa Maka dans un tel état. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si Stein n'avait pas trouvé, l'aurait-il tué ? Il n'a pas encore pu en discuter avec elle. Maka était trop ailleurs pour ça. Il plonge sa tête dans ses cheveux inspirant son odeur. Il resserre son étreinte mort d'inquiétude pour elle.<p>

* * *

><p>Cela fait une semaine que la source de son mal a été trouvé. Maka a moins de cernes et reprend du poids. Ils ne l'ont dit à personne d'autre que Kid, inquiets pour la suite des évènements. Même si l'état de Maka s'est sensiblement amélioré, elle reste fragile et il est clair qu'elle n'a pas encore trouvé son équilibre avec l'âme du bébé. Soul prépare le petit déjeuné avec application. Il est dix heures et il est temps qu'il la réveille. La faux démoniaque se tourne et fait face à sa petite amie qui a un grand sourire sur le visage. Il la regarde sans comprendre. C'est le premier vrai sourire qu'il voit depuis une éternité. Elle a les yeux qui pétillent et elle semble enchantée.<p>

« Maka ? »

« Ça y est, j'ai compris. » Il s'approche doucement d'elle pas entièrement rassuré.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une arme. J'essayais de l'inclure comme je le fais avec Black Star ou Kid mais elle me rejetait. » Elle lui donne trop d'informations, il est perdu.

« Quoi ? »

« Je fais une Soul résonnance, ça va mieux. On s'entend à présent. » Elle conclut par un sourire encore plus large. Soul la prend dans ses bras, soulagé de la voir reprendre le dessus. « Soul ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois que c'est une fille. J'aimerais l'appeler Hime. » Soul lui sourit à son tour.

« Ça me parait bien. » Il se surprend à désirer cet enfant qui n'est pas encore là. Il sent qu'il a déjà sa place dans son cœur. Il resserre ses bras autours de son trésor.

« Soul ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai envie de fraise. » Soul se met à rire et l'embasse sur la tempe.

« Commence à manger pendant que je vais chercher ça. » Maka s'assoit à table et regarde Soul enfiler son manteau pour filer à la supérette la plus proche avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	40. Confrontation entre Maka et Stein

Un petit One-shot. ça faisait longtemps. J'ai même d'autres idée, c'est un évènement.

Le rythme risque de ralentir (peut-être plus encore que maintenant) car je vais être pas mal occupée (je pars pour deux ans au japon pour ne rien vous dire de ma vie) et j'aimerais essayer de me reconcentrer sur mon histoire à moi. Faut que je reprenne tout et il y a du boulot ! J'aimerais également traduire mes one-shot en anglais mais ça va être difficile vue mon niveau donc il y a du boulot aussi. Mais bon, j'essayerais de poster un one-shot de temps en temps si l'inspiration vient.

Merci à Yuki, Ayaka, Alice, Inukag9 et Amy pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul regarde Maka avec attention. 95. Elle a eu 95 à son devoir. Ox a un regard victorieux. Il l'a enfin battu. Depuis des années qu'il le souhaitait, c'est enfin arrivé. Maka parait s'en moquer royalement. Elle regarde ses erreurs et Soul devine que ça l'intéresse peu. Elle le met dans son sac et se replonge dans l'étude du texte que leur a donné Stein. Il est déstabilisé. Il pensait que ça la rendrait hors d'elle, qu'elle pesterait, qu'elle s'insulterait mais non rien. Cela l'inquiète. Les comportements inhabituels chez Maka ne sont jamais bon signe. Black Star parait également sentir que quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude car il a vite arrêté de la charrier sur sa note particulièrement basse. La faux démoniaque attend nerveusement la fin du cours, il faut qu'il discute avec le professeur.

Une fois le cours fini, il s'approche de son bureau avec l'impression de faire quelque chose de contre-nature. Stein doit le sentir car il le regarde s'approcher avec un air sadique. Soul secoue la tête et se décide à se lancer.

« Mmmmh, je voulais savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Maka. Sa réaction est bizarre et ça m'inquiète. »

« 95, ça ne te suffit pas ? »

« Moi, si, mais elle non. Enfin, je croyais. » Le professeur le regarde quelques minutes avant de lui répondre.

« Elle n'écoute strictement rien en cours, 95 est un score pas si mal dans ses conditions. » Il soupire. « Elle n'a pas répondu aux questions qu'elle n'estimait pas importante. Les questions subsidiaires que je place pour départager les meilleurs. » Il regarde Soul qui parait perdu. « Je pense que vous ne connaissez pas vraiment Maka. » Soul le regarde avec de grands yeux surpris et Stein se met à rire. « Je veux dire en matière d'étude, vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à ce qui la motivait. » Soul est surpris.

« Euh, non, je dois dire que non. » Stein le regarde toujours amusé.

« Ce n'est pas les notes qui l'intéressent mais la connaissance. Elle a gagné en confiance, elle n'a plus besoin de se mesurer aux autres et les résultats n'ont donc plus importance. De toute façon, je dois t'avouer qu'elle dépasse de loin Ox en matière de savoir qu'il le sache ou non. » Soul n'est qu'à moitié rassuré. S'entendre dire par un médecin complètement rongé par la folie qu'il ne connait pas assez sa meister lui plait moyennement. Il repart néanmoins un peu plus tranquille de savoir que les réponses que Maka n'a pas donné ne soit pas considérée comme importante.

* * *

><p>Black Star a les nerfs soumis à rude épreuve. Ox s'est vanté toute la semaine de son résultat supérieur à celui de Maka. Il ne le supporte plus. Il a donc pris sur lui de venir discuter avec Maka. Il est sur le lit de la meister accompagné de Soul qui est amusé par les démarches de son ami. Elle est concentrée sur les livres attablés à son bureau.<p>

« Maka. » Il a un air sérieux qui n'est familier ni à Soul, ni à Maka. Elle lève à peine un œil pour le regarder. « Il faut que ça cesse, fait quelque chose pour Ox. »

« Black Star, je t'accepte comme tu es, tâches d'en faire autant pour les autres ce serait bien. » Il reste bouche-bée plusieurs secondes et Soul ne peut retenir un sourire canaille. Il lève la tête surpris en regardant Stein qui arrive rapidement vers eux. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur et il se demande ce que Black Star a encore fait. Il se demande également avec un temps de retard comment il savait qu'il était ici.

« Maka. » Cette fois, la meister relève la tête à l'appel de son professeur.

« Au professeur Stein, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite. »

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Oh, non, je ne crois pas. » Elle le fixe avec un grand sourire. Soul et Black Star suivent l'échange stupéfait. Soul commence à comprendre ce que cherchait à lui expliquer Stein quelques jours plus tôt. Sa meister lui parait différente presque prédatrice à cet instant. Stein soupire.

« Je viens chercher les notes sur l'Hastabia. »

« Mes notes ? Comment savez-vous que j'ai des notes sur ce livre. » Soul est surpris de constater que Stein est mal à l'aise. Maka est maintenant tournée vers lui et le regarde franchement amusée.

« Maka, arrêtes, j'ai besoin de ses notes pour avancer, je n'ai pas assez de temps pour lire ce livre. »

« Oh, ces notes. Celles que vous avez piquées dans mon casier. »

« Celles que tu es venue voler au labo. » Maka se met à rire. Soul et Black Star suivent l'échange sans bouger un muscle.

« Pas volées, récupérées. C'est très différents professeur. Vous devriez faire attention aux mots que vous employez. »

« Maka, ne joues pas avec moi. J'ai payé une fortune pour savoir où tu les planquais. »

« Oh, voilà qui est intéressant. Combien par curiosité ? »

« 100. » Il fait la grimace mais Maka est enchantée.

« Tant que ça. »

« Maka, s'il te plait, donnes-moi ces notes. » Elle se lève et s'assoit sur son bureau attrapant au passage une feuille et un livre pour appui.

« Soyons sérieux alors, donnant-donnant. » Stein grogne.

« Quel est ton prix ? » Elle griffonne une liste de chose sur sa feuille vierge. Elle le tend à Stein avec un air satisfait. Il la regarde avec une grimace.

« Les trois-quarts sont d'un niveau de meister trois étoiles et le dernier quart concerne de la magie noire. »

« Oh, vraiment, ça doit expliquer que je n'arrive pas à les avoir alors. » Elle soupire avec un air tragique et arrache le papier des mains de son professeur. « Je suppose que nous ne pourrons donc pas conclure notre accord. » Il le lui reprend.

« J'ai pas dit ça. Par contre, je veux tes notes. » Elle lui tend la main.

« Affaire conclue. » Il hoche la tête et serre la main à son tour. Elle sort un paquet de feuille de sa sacoche et la tend à son professeur. « Je vous raccompagne ? » Elle le devance vers la porte et la lui ouvre avec un grand sourire. Soul et Black Star les suivent de loin un peu perturbés par cet aspect de la jeune fille qu'ils ignoraient. Ils la regardent toujours sans réagir se diriger vers le téléphone. Elle décroche et compose un numéro de tête.

« Bonjour, Madame Dianos ? Oui, c'est Maka Albarn, j'aimerais parler à Thot, s'il vous plait. Merci. » Soul observe sa meister avec un mauvais pressentiment. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise à proximité et se met à feuilleter un magazine. Elle parait satisfaite. « Ah Thot. oui le plan a fonctionné comme prévu, je vais réussir à avoir les livres que je voulais. » Elle rit et Black Star n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Maka, son amie d'enfance qui suit toujours les règles, vient d'embrouiller son professeur. Et avec talent en plus. « Par contre j'ai un souci, tu me dois cinquante, pas vingt-cinq. » Soul tombe des nus. En plus, elle a négocié le tuyau. « Non, Thot, je n'accepte pas de paiement en nature. » Soul fixe sa meister sans la reconnaitre. « Non, ne joue pas la prostitué effarouchée, j'ai suffisamment à faire avec Blair pour ça. Je n'ai pas non plus dit que ce serait un sacrifice et là n'est pas la question. Tu me dois vingt-cinq. » Elle sourit savourant sa victoire. « Parfait, va pour demain. » Elle chantonne en raccrochant et recompose un numéro. « Bonjour, se serait pour modifier ma commande numéro 3R427518, s'il vous plait. Oui, je voudrais modifier la référence des gants commandés. Oui, la référence 678905 à la place. Dans trois jours ? Parfait. Bonne journée, au-revoir. » Elle raccroche a priori satisfaite du résultat. Elle regarde Soul et Black Star comme si elle remarquait leur présence. « Tu voulais Black Star ? »

« C'est qui ce Thot qui te fait des propositions déplacées ? » Maka lève les yeux au ciel.

« Le nouvel assistant de la bibliothèque. Mais, je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là et je doute que ce soit pour ça que tu es là. » Black Star fait un nouveau la carpe avant de renoncer. Il fuit la situation trop compliquée pour lui. Il doit faire un tour à la bibliothèque aussi. Il faut qu'il aille faire la connaissance du nouvel assistant. Il quitte l'appartement sans prendre le temps de répondre à Maka qui lève les yeux au ciel de désespoir. Elle retourne dans sa chambre sans un mot en direction de Soul toujours planté au milieu du salon.

L'arme démoniaque est un peu catastrophée. S'il la laissait à la bibliothèque, c'est parce qu'il estimait que c'était un endroit sûr où il ne se produisait jamais rien. Il vient de prendre une claque. Il regarde sa meister avec scepticisme à travers la porte de sa chambre restée ouverte. Elle est de nouveau assise à son bureau et semble plongée dans ses cours. Il faut qu'il mette une ou deux petites chose au clair. Juste pour être sûr qu'ils soient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Il entre sans frapper et Maka se tourne vers lui, visiblement surprise par son intrusion. Il se penche vers elle et sans préambule, l'embrasse. Elle le regarde désarçonnée.

« Soul ? »

« Juste pour que ce soit clair. Personne ne t'approche comme ça. » Il râle. « Il faut que je reste avec toi même à la bibliothèque ? C'est pas croyable mais on fera avec. » Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre tout ce que lui dit son arme.

« C'est à cause de Thot ? Mais, ce n'est que du second degré, pour rire. »

« Ça ne me fait pas rire et puis, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça. Tu n'as plus d'excuse maintenant. »

« D'excuse ? »

« Pour accepter une autre proposition. »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition Soul. » Il soupire.

« Tu es toujours si à cheval sur ces trucs. » Il la regarde et elle ne sait plus trop à quoi s'attendre. « Maka Albarn, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

« Euh,… oui. Je suppose.» Il la regarde un instant avant de secouer la tête.

« Ce n'est pas très catégorique comme réponse, on en reparle tout à l'heure. D'abord, faut que je m'assure que Black Star n'abîme pas trop le nouvel assistant de la bibliothèque. » Elle le regarde filer sans rien dire. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour tout intégrer. Une fois qu'elle est à peu près sûre d'avoir tout compris, elle se permet un sourire. C'est vraiment une bonne journée. Elle renonce à se reconcentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait et elle décide de s'installer devant la télé pour attendre le retour de Soul. Elle n'a presque pas pitié pour Thot qui doit vivre un enfer à l'heure qui l'est. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir la rouler de vingt-cinq.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous.


	41. Frayeur : SoulxMaka

Un petit one-shot, ça faisait un moment ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci à Inukag9, Yuki, Amy, Alice et Ayaka pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul est furieux. Ils ont à peine le temps de se poser ses derniers temps et Maka n'a pas l'air d'en avoir assez. Elle s'est pris un sort en mission un peu plus tôt et par chance, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir d'autre effet que la perte de connaissance pendant quelques minutes. Ils viennent juste de rentrer pour découvrir une autre mission pour le lendemain après-midi. Soul aimerait dormir un peu. Pas grand-chose mais jusqu'à midi, histoire de faire disparaitre une partie des cernes qui lui mangent le visage. Mais, ce n'est pas possible car demain, il y a cours.

« Maka, on ne peut pas prendre l'affectation de demain. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Ou alors on dort demain matin. »

« Mais, Soul, on a un test qui compte pour nos évaluations demain matin et c'est Shinigami lui-même qui nous donne cette mission. » Soul pousse un grognement primaire. Il n'a pas révisé le test, ça va être une horreur.

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu vas encore hurler parce que je n'ai pas un résultat suffisant. Je te jure qu'il y a certains jours où je me demande sérieusement si je ne devrais pas changer de meister. Juste histoire de survivre. » Il se dirige dans sa chambre en claquant sa porte.

* * *

><p>Il ouvre difficilement les yeux le lendemain. La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit c'est qu'il refermerait bien les yeux pour dormir encore. La deuxième, c'est qu'il ne s'est presque jamais réveillé avant que sa meister ne vienne le faire. Il tourne la tête pour regarder l'heure. 9h45. Cela devrait faire trois quart d'heure qu'il devrait être devant sa feuille de test. Il se redresse brusquement essayant de comprendre ce qu'il peut bien se passer. Est-ce que Maka ne l'a pas réveillé ce matin accordant trop d'importance à ses cris d'hier soir ? Est-ce qu'elle est fâchée ? Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de le réveiller sans succès ? Soul n'en a aucune idée trop perturbé par ce réveil atypique. Il finit par trouver le courage de se lever et sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, il rejoint la cuisine. La pièce est vide et propre. Trop propre. Personne n'a l'air d'y avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Soul n'y comprend rien. Il fait le tour des pièces en finissant par la chambre de sa meister. Il ouvre la porte doucement et remarque, surpris, que les volets sont encore fermés. Aurait-elle eu une panne d'oreiller ? Ce serait une première. Ne sachant pas trop comment elle va réagir, il décide d'ouvrir ses volets pour laisser entrer la lumière et essayer de la réveiller en douceur. Il a besoin de plusieurs minutes pour s'habituer lui-même à la lumière du soleil. Il se retourne pour trouver le meilleur moyen de finir de réveiller sa meister qui n'a pas l'air dérangé par la lumière.<p>

Il sent son sang se glacer et la crainte l'empêcher de respirer. La tête de Maka est la seule chose qui dépasse de la couverture. Son visage est blanc comme vidé de toute goutte de sang. Soul ne peut détacher les yeux de la flaque rouge qui s'étend sur le sol à peu près au milieu du lit. Il est tétanisé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation morbide et avance vers la jeune fille. Son esprit hurle. Il n'arrive pas à croire le spectacle qui s'exhibe devant lui. Un seul mot tourne en boucle. Suicide. Une fois devant elle, il place sa main devant son nez. Il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il sent un faible souffle sur sa paume.

Son cerveau se remet en marche, avide de sauver sa meister. Il enlève les draps d'un geste presque brutal. Un faible filet de sang coule de son poignet qui dépasse du matelas. Soul déchire une partie du drap souillé pour arrêter, ou au moins, freiner le sang qui fuit le faible corps de Maka. Elle est gelée. Les gestes de Soul sont tremblants, il n'est pas sûr qu'elle s'en sorte. Il observe la plaie d'un peu plus près. C'est une plaie circulaire qui fait le tour de son poignet en spirale. Il reconnait la marque du sort de la veille et il est rassuré de découvrir que la blessure n'est pas du faite de Maka. Le sang s'arrête enfin et Soul se précipite vers le téléphone. Il compose le numéro de l'infirmerie.

« Allo. »

« Oui. »

« Professeur Stein ! » Le soulagement est perceptible dans la voix de Soul.

« Tiens, nous nous demandions quand vous dénierez apparaitre en cours tous les deux. »

« Maka ne s'est pas réveillée, elle ne m'a pas réveillée. » Soul a dû mal à contrôler sa voix, il est trop inquiet pour elle.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Maka, Maka ne va pas bien, je ne sais pas si je dois l'amener… » Il y a quelques secondes de silence. Stein connait Soul et vue son affolement, il sait que Maka doit être dans un état critique.

« J'arrive. » Soul reste quelques secondes avec la tonalité du téléphone à l'oreille. Il finit par se ressaisir. Il rejoint Maka, remettant la couverture sur elle. Il remarque au passage que son pyjama et le matelas sont également tâchés par le sang. Constatant que son état parait stable, il s'éloigne à nouveau d'elle pour enfiler rapidement un pantalon et une chemise.

Stein frappe à la porte et Soul court ouvrir.

« Elle est où ? » Soul le guide dans la chambre de la meister. Le médecin fou l'ausculte plusieurs minutes. « Soul appelle l'infirmerie et demande à ce qu'on envoie Kim ici, de toute urgence. » Soul ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se hâte vers le téléphone. Quand il raccroche, il voit Stein passer dans la salle de bain, la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Soul le suit pour observer la suite des évènements. Stein test un long moment l'eau avant de la laisser couler à plein débit et de poser délicatement Maka dans la baignoire. Kim entre sans frapper, Soul la regarde lui passer devant pour rejoindre Stein et Maka. Ils discutent à voix basse quelques minutes et Kim observe la plaie de son amie. Elle se concentre et Soul regarde fasciné, la plaie diminuer. La sorcière lâche Maka et s'assoit en haletant sur le sol.

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus. » Le poignet semble s'être arrêté de saigner mais les bords gardent une couleur bleue foncée.

« Merci, Kim. Soul apporte de quoi changer Maka et donne quelque chose de chaud à Kim. » Toujours très docile, Soul aide Kim à s'assoir dans le canapé. Il met de l'eau à couler avant de récupérer des affaires de rechange pour Maka. Il revient ensuite faire un thé à Kim. Elle le boit sans dire un mot. Soul ne prend pas la peine d'engager la conversation. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que sa meister se réveille. La jeune fille repart rapidement, autant pour fuir la présence pesante de Soul que pour avoir quelques heures de repos bien méritées.

« Soul. » La faux démoniaque rejoint son professeur. « Je vais la sortir. Il faut lui trouver un endroit où dormir. Son lit étant tâché, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« On n'a qu'à l'installer dans mon lit. »

« Je pensais plus au canapé. J'aimerais que tu gardes en permanence un œil sur elle et ça me parait plus simple si elle est dans la pièce principale. »

« Pas de problème. » Soul entre dans sa chambre et tire sa couette du lit. Il récupère son oreiller en plus. Il amène le tout dans le salon. Il prend le temps de mettre un drap-housse avant de faire un nid confortable à sa meister. Stein le rejoint rapidement et à tous les deux, ils s'assurent qu'elle soit convenablement couverte.

« Bien, il va lui falloir du temps pour récupérer. Je pense qu'une semaine sera un minimum. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se réveille aujourd'hui. Vérifie son pou, sa respiration et sa plaie régulièrement. Je repasserais ce soir. S'il y a quoi que ce soit appelle-moi. » Soul hoche la tête mais ne quitte pas sa meister des yeux. Stein s'apprête à dire autre chose mais se ravise et sort.

* * *

><p>En fin de journée, Soul entend quelqu'un frapper. Il ouvre et découvre une Tsubaki très soucieuse.<p>

« Oh ! »

« Bonjour Soul. Ça va ? »

« Oui. »

« Et, Maka ? »

« Non. » La jeune fille comprend qu'il ne vaut mieux pas insister. Soul a les nerfs à vif.

« Je ne vais pas rester longtemps. J'ai préparé de quoi manger, je me suis dit que tu n'en avais peut-être pas le temps. »

« Merci, mais je me débrouille pour le moment. »

« Tant mieux. J'ai ramené les cours aussi et… » Ils entendent un bruit de grelot. Soul fait volteface pour rejoindre le salon. Tsubaki le suit pas très sûre d'y être invitée. Soul est assis sur le rebord du canapé et il oblige Maka à se rallonger. La calme arme ninja, remarque des grelots par terre et elle suppose que Soul les a mis sur les draps pour lui indiquer que sa meister s'agite.

« Si tu es fatiguée, restes allongée. » Maka se débat et Soul renonce rapidement à la recoucher, inquiet à l'idée de l'épuiser. Il place les coussins derrière elle pour l'aider à se tenir assise. Il récupère une assiette de soupe chaude dans la cuisine. Il la pose sur un plateau qu'il met sur les genoux de la jeune fille. L'arme se tourne vers son invité.

« Merci Tsubaki, je… » Il est arrêté par le bruit d'une assiette renversée. Il observe Maka affolé. « Tu t'es brûlée ? » Sa meister ne répond rien regardant son bras bandé avec horreur. Soul vérifie lui-même et soupire quand il constate, soulagé, que la soupe est uniquement tombée par terre. « Maka, Qu'est-ce… » Il voit des larmes couler sur ses joues et elle parait horrifiée. Il lui essuie les larmes pour attirer son attention. Elle le regarde avec un air terrifié. « Maka ? »

« Tu vas partir. » Soul la regarde sans comprendre. « Trouver un autre meister. Je ne suis même plus capable de tenir une cuillère. » Soul commence à saisir son raisonnement.

« Non, non, j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère, hier. » Il la colle contre lui.

« Je ne suis plus capable de.. » Il fait signe à Tsubaki de partir. Elle obéit sans discuter fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle reviendra demain.

« Tout va bien, ce n'est que passager. »

« Mais… » Elle agrippe le T-shirt de toutes ses forces de Soul qui l'enlace. Vue son état, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

« Mais, rien du tout. Détends-toi. Je reste là, je te le promets. » Il essuie les larmes qui coulent à n'en plus finir. « Ça va tout va bien. Rendors-toi. » Sans réaliser, il se met à la bercer en fredonnant dans son oreille. Elle finit par se calmer et se rendort. Soul la rallonge avant de s'occuper de la soupe, étalée par terre.

* * *

><p>Stein frappe et devant l'absence de réponse, il décide d'entrer. La porte est ouverte et il pénètre sans peine dans le salon. Il sourit en découvrant Soul et Maka endormis dans le canapé. Soul a un bras autours de sa meister et de la couverture et il la maintient fermement contre lui. Elle parait plutôt détendue et avoir repris quelques couleurs. Stein prend le poignet de la jeune fille mais est obligé de le lâcher précipitamment pour éviter une lame qui se tend dans sa direction. Il tombe sur les fesses et observe Soul qui émerge difficilement. Quand l'arme le reconnait, il change son bras.<p>

« Désolé. »

« Non, je t'avoue que je préfère ce genre de réaction. » Soul s'étire un peu mais ne parait pas vouloir lâcher la jeune fille endormie contre lui. Stein continue son inspection. « Elle s'est réveillée ? »

« Oui, en fin d'après-midi. Elle a fait une crise de larmes et j'ai eu du mal à la calmer. »

« Elle a mangé ? »

« Non. »

« Il faut qu'elle mange avant 20h sinon, je l'hospitalise. Elle devrait pouvoir supporter le transfert à présent. »

« D'accord. »

« Sinon, ça a l'air d'aller. Mieux que je ne m'y attendais pour être exact. Je reste quand même sur une semaine de récupération. Débrouilles-toi pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. »

« Oui. Je ferais le nécessaire. » Maka ouvre les yeux, réveillée par le bruit de la conversation. Elle regarde plusieurs minutes Stein avant de se concentrer sur Soul, toujours plaqué contre elle. Elle se retourne vers Stein qui se met à parler.

« Il faut que tu manges, sinon je devrais te transférer. Tu penses que tu vas y arriver. » Elle hoche de la tête sans rien dire. « Parfait, Soul reste avec toi. Vous êtes à l'arrêt pour la semaine. Oui, Soul toi aussi. Je préfère qu'elle ne reste pas seule. » Soul n'envisageait même pas de discuter une telle décision. Stein se redresse et s'étire. Il ressort de l'appartement satisfait de l'état de la jeune fille.

Maka se tourne vers Soul. Il la regarde faire attendant de voir ce qu'elle veut.

« Soul. »

« Mmmmmmh. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça. »

« Si. Tu es ma meister et mon rôle est de te protéger. »

« Mais, tu penses à changer. Tu l'as dit. »

« Oui, j'étais en colère mais non, je n'y songe jamais sérieusement. Tu es très bien comme meister, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. C'était une bêtise. » Elle le regarde cherchant dans ses yeux la vérité. Soul lui sourit avec sincérité, rassuré de la voir si éveillée. « Bien, et si j'allais te faire quelque chose à manger. Le canapé est plus confortable qu'un fauteuil d'hôpital. » Il s'extrait des couvertures en passant par-dessus elle. Il prend délicatement son bras blessé. « Ça te fais mal ? » Elle secoue la tête. Soul repose les grelots sur les draps. Elle le regarde faire, intriguée. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, sonne. C'est des jouets de Blair. Pour une fois qu'elle se révèle utile. » Maka sourit mais ses yeux se font lointains. Elle baille avant de se rendormir. Soul lui caresse la tête avant d'aller à la cuisine l'esprit plus serein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous.


	42. Laboratoire : Maka

Bouhouhou, j'ai perdu mes fichiers. Plus qu'à tout recommencer. C'est frustrant. Donc, bon le rythme sera encore plus ralentit que prévu.

Mais, passons à des choses plus joyeuses ! Bonne fête de fin d'année à tous et à l'année prochaine. Surtout faites des excès, on a qu'une vie et il faut bien la remplir !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka se réveille de mauvaise humeur. Son instinct lui souffle de ne pas ouvrir les yeux et elle le suit se poser de question. Elle a froid. Très froid. Et, elle est malade. Ce dernier point n'est pas nouveau, elle a de la fièvre depuis ce matin. Elle a accepté l'ordre de mission seulement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle y allait avec Kid et Black Star. Et, Soul qui ne parait pas être à proximité dans l'immédiat. La meister se concentre sur la conversation qui a lieu quelque part à cinquante centimètres au-dessus de son visage.

« On fait bien de commencé par elle. Elle a l'air malade. » Maka l'insulte intérieurement. Si ça se voit tant que ça pourquoi il ne s'occupe pas mieux d'elle. Une deuxième voix lui répond.

« Oui, c'est le meilleur spécimen pour commencer les expérimentations. » La jeune fille blonde est ravie d'être tombée sur une bande de Stein en puissance.

« En plus, c'est la plus faible. » Cela explique qu'il n'est pas entravé ses mouvements. Maka applaudie intérieurement leurs stupidités. Elle scanne rapidement de son âme la pièce. Il y a les deux imbéciles à côté d'elle et une autre âme dans la pièce. Elle décide d'en finir avec les savants fous et d'improviser avec le dernier. Elle leur attrape les manches et tire violement dessus en croisant leurs bras. Ils s'assomment mutuellement d'un coup de tête. L'agile meister s'assoit sur la table en fer pour faire face à la dernière âme. C'est un homme qui est assis sur une chaise. Il a les bras maintenus aux accoudoirs et les chevilles attachées aux pieds. Il porte un casque étrange qui lui couvre entièrement le visage et une perfusion à chaque bras. Maka estime qu'il ne représente pas un danger en soit et après s'être assurée que les deux autres resteront inconscient un moment, elle se laisse glisser doucement sur le sol en s'étirant. Elle grimace en sentant le sol gelé sous ses pieds nus. Elle observe le bracelet qu'ils lui ont mis à la cheville. Sujet 137493, expérimentation : dissection. Elle frissonne autant de froid qu'à la perspective de ne pas s'être réveillée.

* * *

><p>John attend. Cela fait longtemps qu'il attend. Il espère que cette expérimentation ne va pas s'éterniser car c'est des coups à ce qu'il devienne fou. Il ne voit rien, n'entend rien, ne sent rien. Il est seul avec lui-même depuis il ne saurait dire combien de temps mais trop longtemps à son goût. Il sent du changement dans l'air autours de lui. Il se passe quelque chose mais il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir quoi. Cela fait longtemps qu'il est ici. Il a déjà survécu à plusieurs expérimentations et celle-là a l'avantage de ne pas être douloureuse. Il n'est pas convaincue qu'un changement de situation soit bienvenu même s'il a l'impression de sombrer tous les jours un peu plus dans la folie. Il sent des doigts chauds se promener sur son visage et enlever le bas du casque. L'objet de torture est retiré avec délicatesse. Cela ne parait pas être bon signe pour le pauvre homme qui commence à se fatiguer de sa condition.<p>

Il a besoin de plusieurs minutes pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Quand il ouvre enfin les yeux, il fait face avec stupeur à une jeune fille qui ne le dépasse même pas lorsqu'il est assis. Plusieurs idées se bousculent dans son esprit. Comment elle peut avoir des doigts si chauds alors que la pièce ne fait que quelques degrés et qu'elle porte une simple chemise blanche sans manche ? Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Que veut-elle ? Elle ne parait pas avoir atteint sa majorité, seize ans tout au plus. Elle le fixe plusieurs minutes sans rien dire et il reste figé sous son regard. Ses yeux verts clairs semblent le transpercer et lire en lui comme un dans un livre ouvert. Le géant ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que tenter maladroitement de chasser son impression de bouche pâteuse.

« Me veux-tu du mal ? »

« Non. » Il ne sait pas quoi répondre d'autre à cette étrange apparition. Il n'est pas sûr d'être sain d'esprit de toute façon. Elle hoche la tête comme si ça lui suffisait et elle entreprend de le libérer sans crainte. Il la regarde faire sans y croire. « Vous me croyez ? »

« Je le saurais si vous me mentiez. »

« Vous êtes un ange ? » C'est la seule explication qui lui parait réaliste. La jeune fille s'arrête dans sa tâche pour le regarder dans les yeux. Quand elle se met à rire, John n'en doute plus, elle ne peut pas être humaine.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Elle rigole plus doucement en finissant de le libérer. John n'en croit pas un mot. Un ange ne va pas gâcher sa couverture si facilement. Il est enfin libre et il se redresse dans le petit laboratoire. Il la domine de plusieurs centimètres mais elle ne semble pas être intimidée pour autant. Elle parait réfléchir et il attend patiemment. Il regarde autour de lui découvrant la pièce où on le retenait. Il aperçoit les deux corps sur le sol.

« Vous avez eu des ennuis ? » Elle regarde la direction qu'il indique avec nonchalance.

« Nous n'étions pas d'accord sur l'utilisation du scalpel. » John ne relève pas ne sachant pas comment réagir aux remarques de la jeune fille qui l'intrigue de plus en plus.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Madame l'ange ? » Elle le dévisage et un sourire franc et doux illumine son visage.

« J'ai bien trop tué pour avoir le droit d'être appelé ainsi. » Elle reprend un air soucieux en regardant la porte d'entrée. « Vous, je ne sais pas mais moi quitte à être-là, je vais essayer de libérer les prisonniers, ils ont l'air d'être nombreux. Il faut que je retrouve les miens aussi. Ils vont s'inquiéter. »

« Comme vous voulez, je vous suis. » Elle le dévisage quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

« Restez-là pour le moment. Il n'y a que deux gardes dehors. Je m'en occupe puis nous irons voir les prisonniers les plus proches. »

« Comment savez-vous qu'il y a des prisonniers ? »

« Je les sens. » John renonce à tout comprendre. Qui est-il, de toute façon, pour comprendre un ange ?

* * *

><p>Soul commence à perdre patience. Il en a marre, également, d'entendre Tsubaki lui demander de garder son calme. Maka n'est pas là et il ne voit donc pas en quel honneur il devrait se calmer. Il s'arrête un instant de faire les cents pas pour observer Black Star et Kid qui s'acharne sur les murs en verre. Malgré toutes leurs puissances et les regards inquiets des deux gardiens, les murs n'ont aucune égratignure. Il a envie de hurler ou mieux, de tuer quelqu'un. Malheureusement, il est quasiment sûr qu'aucun de ces crétins de gardien n'est sur la liste et que par conséquent, ce plaisir lui sera refusé par Kid. Brusquement, du bruit résonne dans le couloir. Il y a des coups de feu et des hurlements. Les murs tremblent et chaque personne dans la pièce s'immobilise. Les gardiens se tournent vers la porte peu rassuré. Soul se demande ce qu'il va encore se passer.<p>

Normalement, ça ne devait être qu'une petite mission mais par malchance ils sont tombés sur une armée de petit Stein bien décidé à percer les secrets des armes et meisters. Maka n'aurait dû avoir aucun mal à le repérer et donc, à les éviter, mais avec sa fièvre, elle a eu du mal à se concentrer toute la matinée. Ils leurs sont tombés dessus par surprise et à présent Soul est furieux de ne pouvoir remplir son rôle de protecteur auprès de sa meister. Plus particulièrement quand elle est malade et qu'elle en a plus besoin que de coutume.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Une armée d'homme à l'air épuisé et malade se précipitent vers les gardiens pour les immobiliser. Ces derniers ont à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'ils leurs arrivent. Deux hommes se détachent du peloton de prisonniers furieux pour libérer méthodiquement les autres prisonniers. La porte est à peine ouverte que Soul se précipite dans le couloir. Deux hommes plutôt solides le retiennent à l'instant où il passe la porte. Soul se débat de toutes ses forces pour qu'ils le lâchent. Il y arrive pratiquement quand il sent deux nouvelles paires de bras arriver à la rescousse des prisonniers.

« Soul, calmes-toi mec ou lèves le nez. »

« Soul, écoutes ce qu'ils te disent. » La faux démoniaque finit par écouter ses amis et lève les yeux. Le reste du laboratoire est en feu et il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir que les chances de survie dans le brasier son minime. Il entend la voix d'un des prisonniers près de son oreille.

« Tout le monde est sorti. S'il n'est pas dehors, votre ami a peu de chance d'être encore vivant. » Soul tombe à genoux. Il est sonné. Kid s'éloigne un peu pour discuter avec un des hommes qui parait être le meneur pendant que Black Star tente de faire réagir Soul.

« Maka doit nous attendre dehors. On devrait y aller rapidement. Elle n'aime pas avoir froid et le fait qu'elle soit malade ne va pas arranger son humeur. » Soul hoche faiblement la tête mais finit par obéir à son meilleur ami. Sans un mot, il le suit vers la sortie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Soul n'est pas de meilleure humeur. Il continue à faire les cents pas mais au lieu de les faire dans une cage en verre, il les fait au milieu d'une neige transformée en boue à force d'avoir été piétinée. Il n'y a pas de trace de Maka mais au milieu de prisonnier déchainée par leurs libertés retrouvées, la possibilité de la trouver est limitée. Kid revient vers ses amis.

« Dès qu'on récupère Maka, on file dans un hôtel à proximité. Les autorités locales vont s'occuper de régler le reste. Elle ne devrait pas être très loin, pour ce que j'ai pu saisir à demi-mot, la révolte a été lancé par une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. »

« Je suppose donc que Maka ne l'a pas contacté. »

« Non, désolé Soul. Mais, je suis persuadé qu'elle va apparaître d'une minute à l'autre. »

Soul a perdu la notion du temps, il sent que les autres sont aussi frigorifiés que lui. La nuit tombe et à chaque quart d'heure supplémentaire, il perde un nouveau degré de température supplémentaire. Pourtant, personne ne dit rien trop tendu de ne pas voir la meister blonde les rejoindre.

« Madame l'Ange, attendez ! » L'équipe tourne la tête et découvrent Maka qui accourt vers eux. Elle porte une simple chemise blanche et ses pieds nus laissent des traces rouges dans la neige la moins souillée. Elle est poursuivie par deux hommes étranges. Le premier semble être un géant et le deuxième a une tête de fouine qui n'inspire confiance à personne. L'équipe réagit immédiatement. Ils laissent passer Maka qui se précipite contre Soul et ils se dressent entre elle et ses poursuivants. Ces derniers s'arrêtent en tendant le cou pour voir ce qui se passe. Maka se presse contre Soul qui lui rend son étreinte soulagé.

« J'ai froid. »

« Tu es malade, en chemise de nuit et pieds nus dans la neige Maka. C'est normal. » Il la soulève doucement pour essayer de la protéger de la neige. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et blotti son nez contre lui. Soul sursaute. Son nez est gelé mais son front brûlant. « Kid, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient un danger pour elle. Par contre, elle a très froid. »

« Très bien. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki. Donnez-lui vos manteaux et reprenez votre forme d'arme pour ne pas avoir froid. Soul garde le tien, un seul malade suffira. » Les filles exécutent les ordres sans rechigner, pendant que Soul referme le sien. Tsubaki prend quand même le temps de nettoyer sa plaie pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait rien de grave.

Pendant ce temps, Black Star et Kid continuent de faire face aux inconnus. Black Star reste particulièrement agressif envers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? »

« Juste s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Vous êtes qui ? » Kid est surpris de découvrir que le géant a une voix douce. Il parait réellement attentif au bien-être de Maka.

« Des guerriers de Shibusen. » L'homme a tête de fouine se met à rire.

« Tu parles d'un ange. » Le géant lui répond sûr de lui.

« Si c'est un ange mais de la mort. » Kid et Black Star échangent un regard d'incompréhension. Les deux compères se chamaillent pour savoir qu'elle est le meilleur nom à donner à la jeune fille. Soul appelle les deux meister pour qu'ils accélèrent le mouvement. Vue l'inquiétude de Soul, il ne fait aucun doute que la jeune fille est particulièrement malade. Le géant interpelle Kid.

« Attendez, on peut y entrer ? »

« Où ? »

« A Shibusen. » Kid le dévisage plusieurs secondes, Soul se place à côté de lui et répond à sa place. Il connait le regard que lance le géant à sa meister. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait mais à priori elle a rempli son rôle de guerrière. Il sait qu'elle a beaucoup de charisme quand elle a décidé de se conduire en meneuse. Il ne fait aucun doute que le géant est encore sous le charme de la jeune fille à présent profondément endormie.

« Oui, mais pas en tant que son gardien. Elle n'en a pas besoin. » Le géant dévisage le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec intérêt avant de hocher la tête. L'Ange semble s'être endormie contre lui emmitouflée dans plusieurs manteaux. L'homme à la tête de fouine se remet à rire.

« Comme si elle a besoin d'un gardien. On veut la soutenir en tant que guerrier.» Soul lui sourit en réponse.

« Comme vous voulez, à bientôt à Shibusen, alors. » Il fait demi-tour et prend la direction de l'hôtel. Kid et Black Star restent hébétés quelques secondes avant de le suivre au petit trot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne soirée à tous et bonne année.


	43. Le premier jour : MakaxSoul

Un petit One-shot, ça faisait longtemps.

Merci à Inukag9, Amy, Alice et Ayaka pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul est un peu ailleurs. Il touille son café en observant le serveur faire son travail. Il n'accorde qu'une oreille distraite à Wes qui discute avec Liz et Kid. Il sent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas être trop attentif pour ne pas avoir trop de raison de se mettre en colère. Il sent une main sur son épaule et il se tourne vers son frère qui cherche à attirer son attention.

« Ouai ? »

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Maka ? Ils ne sont pas capables de me répondre. » Soul se tourne vers Liz et Kid qui affichent d'énormes sourires. Soul marmonne.

« On s'est rencontré le premier jour de l'académie. Il y a une sorte de rassemblement pour qu'on fasse connaissance. Voilà. »

« C'est un peu court Soul. » Liz veut visiblement avoir plus de détail croustillant. Il est persuadé qu'elle a pris des paris avec Kid ou Wes. Peut-être même les deux.

« Ce n'est pas très intéressant. »

« Je suis persuadé du contraire. » Il dévisage son frère avec un air mauvais. Ça ne lui plait absolument pas. Il cherche des yeux un moyens d'échapper à ce calvaire mais rien ne semble pouvoir le sortir de la situation dans laquelle il est. Sentant que Soul a besoin d'un peu de temps, Wes se tourne vers le fils du Shinigami. « C'est courant de rester des années avec le premier partenaire ? »

« Oui, et non. C'est du 50-50. » Ils se tournent à nouveau vers Soul qui espérait s'en tirer. Il soupire sentant qu'il ne pourra pas y couper.

« C'était le premier jour. J'avais déjà parlé à deux personnes. Une fille qui semblait plus chercher un petit ami qu'une arme et un gars complètement imbus de lui-même. Je me demandais ce que je faisais-là étant donné que, comme ailleurs, les gens vous juge sur votre apparence. » Liz lève les yeux au ciel

« Soul, tu avais un costume. Tu m'étonnes que tu ais attiré des types inintéressants. »

« C'est pas une raison. Et puis, pour moi, c'était une tenue normale.» Wes ne peut s'empêcher de rire face au ton boudeur de son frère. Il n'a aucun mal à imaginer que leur éducation ait pu quelques soucis à Soul. Kid sent qu'il essaye de noyer le poisson et par acquis de conscience replace la faux démoniaque sur le bon chemin.

« Et, Maka ? » Le plus jeune des Albinos lui lance un regard très noir.

« Elle me regardait de la balustrade avec un air dédaigneux qui m'a sérieusement énervé. » Wes le regarde repartir des années en arrière. Il parait effectivement hors de lui. « Encore, un qui se sentait le droit de me juger sans me connaitre. J'étais furieux. J'ai monté les marches quatre à quatre pour la rejoindre et lui dire ma façon de penser. » Liz rit sous cape. Wes regarde son frère surpris de le voir si sincère. Il a changé. Il se rectifie. Il a grandi et semble devenir quelqu'un de bien. Kid relance son ami.

« Et alors ? »

« Elle ne m'a pas quitté des yeux un seul instant. Quand je suis arrivée à son niveau, je lui ai demandé quel était son problème. » Il soupire. « Elle m'a répondu avec un air hautain qu'elle voulait créer la prochaine Death Scythe qui surpassera son père et que, malheureusement pour elle, j'étais la seule faux dans la promotion. » Il se tait quelques instants. « Je lui ai demandé de quel droit elle me jugeait sans me connaitre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait de mes capacités ? Elle m'a répondu que j'étais un homme et que cela suffisait à tout expliquer. » Liz se met à rire ouvertement.

« Sa méfiance envers la gente masculine. »

« Vous ne la connaissiez pas à l'époque mais c'était bien pire qu'aujourd'hui. » Wes fronce les sourcils.

« Elle a peur des hommes ? »

« Non, elle s'en méfie. Enfin, s'en méfiait. Ça va beaucoup mieux. » Le frère réfléchit intensément.

« Donc, elle ne te jugeait pas sur ta tenue mais sur le fait que tu sois un homme. »

« Oui, mais ça m'a mis hors de moi de la même façon. »

« Et, donc ? » Kid le regarde avec un air très intéressé.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris mais je lui ai attrapé le poignet et je l'ai entrainé dans la salle de musique. » Il se tait brusquement visiblement plongé dans une intense réflexion.

« Soul ? »

« Je réalise qu'elle devait être dans de très bonne disposition. Elle aurait pu me casser le poignet quand elle le voulait. » Kid se met à rire à son tour. Ça semble être une vraie révélation. « Donc bref, je l'ai entrainé et je me suis assis au piano. J'ai commencé à jouer. Je voulais qu'elle me juge mal pour quelque chose. Je voulais lui faire peur. Comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle n'avait aucun goût pour la musique ?» Liz et Kid habitué à ce sujet de dispute se mettent à rire. Wes lui s'intéresse à ce qu'il a pu lui jouer.

« Tu as joué quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mes doigts ont joué seuls. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mère serait partie et que père m'aurait sévèrement puni. » Il a le regard qui devient vague. « J'ai joué longtemps. Quand je me suis arrêté, j'étais persuadé qu'elle était partie. J'ai sursauté quand je l'ai entendu applaudir. » Wes est surpris. Si c'est bien ce à quoi il pensait, la musique devait être particulièrement sombre et angoissante. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprécie en temps normal. « Elle a tendu la main vers moi et m'a demandé si je souhaitais devenir son partenaire. J'ai été tellement surpris que j'ai dit oui. Voilà, satisfait ? » Liz et Kid commencent à se disputer pour savoir qui de Soul ou de Maka a provoqué l'autre en premier. A priori, c'était le thème du pari. Wes lui ne quitte pas son frère des yeux.

« Elle t'a expliqué pourquoi brusquement elle t'a fait confiance ? »

« Jamais clairement, je suppose que ça a fait écho à certaines de ses craintes. Ou peut-être que sa lecture d'âme s'est activée un court instant. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le sache vraiment elle-même. Maka a la fâcheuse habitude de suivre son instinct sans prendre systématiquement le recul nécessaire. Peut-être qu'il l'a guidé ce jour-là ? » Soul redevient silencieux. Wes étudie son visage qui parait détendue. Il suppose qu'il se plonge dans des souvenirs agréables. Il est prêt à mettre sa main à couper que ça ne remonte pas à sa période chez leurs parents. Brusquement, le plus jeune des albinos se tourne vers son ainé. « On rentre ? » Wes hoche la tête et se lève pour suivre Soul en direction de l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Plus tard ce soir-là, Wes est sur le dos dans le lit de son frère. Il a les mains derrière la tête et admire le plafond dans la pénombre. Il écoute Soul qui s'agite sur le lit de camp installé dans la petite pièce. Une porte qui s'ouvre se fait entendre et Soul se fige dans son lit. Après quelques secondes, Wes le voit se lever et sortir sans bruit. Il sourit devant la prévenance de son frère. Poussé par la curiosité, il se lève à son tour. Il s'arrête hors de vue des adolescents. Il se penche un peu pour pouvoir les observer. Maka est assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse fumante entre les mains. Soul la rejoint une deuxième tasse entre ses propres mains.<p>

« Tes recherches ont été fructueuses ? »

« Plus ou moins, il y a encore du travail. » Il hoche la tête en réponse à sa meister. Wes réalise que sa présence doit perturber leurs habitudes. Soul se lève brusquement et fait le tour de la table. Maka sursaute et le regarde s'approcher avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est quoi ça ? » Elle porte sa main à son épaule cherchant à comprendre quel peut être son sujet d'inquiétude.

« Ah, ça. Blair voulait jouer les infirmières. » Soul observe le pansement avec un air sombre. « Ce n'est rien de grave. Elle avait juste envie de faire du zèle. »

« Je peux regarder ? »

« Si ça peut te permettre de te calmer, oui. » Soul ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, il retire doucement le pansement et observe quelques instants la blessure de la jeune fille.

« Elle aurait pu en faire un plus adaptée. » Maka rit doucement.

« Elle avait un air si appliquée que je l'ai laissé faire. » Soul remet le tout en place.

« Wes m'a demandé de lui raconter notre rencontre. » Maka se met à rire. « Ne rit pas, Liz et Kid avaient pris les paris pour savoir lequel de nous deux a ouvert les hostilités en premier. » La jeune fille rit de plus belle et Soul devient de plus en plus bougon. « Il m'a demandé pourquoi tu as choisi de revenir sur ta première impression. » La quetsion a le don de calmer la jeune fille.

« Ça t'intrigues toujours autant ? »

« Je crois. »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Tu as eu le cran de faire tomber tes défenses. Je m'en savais incapable. Je ne pouvais plus te voir comme quelqu'un d'inférieur. J'ai commencé à t'estimer.»

« Tu changes de version à chaque fois que tu me le racontes. »

« Je ne sais pas Soul. Je ne sais plus. Sur le coup, ça me paraissait la chose à faire. » Soul ne semble pas convaincu mais change quand même de sujet. Ils se racontent leurs journées, inconscient de Wes qui les écoute.

Wes recule. Il retourne dans la chambre décidant de laisser aux adolescents un peu intimité. Il se recouche sans un bruit. Il ne comprend pas la relation que partage son frère avec sa meister. Il a essayé de la comparer avec celle de leurs amis mais chacun semble entretenir des relations très différentes. Il n'arrive pas à savoir comment Soul la considère. Il n'est pas sûr que ça ait vraiment de l'importance au fond. Ça a l'air de leurs convenir ainsi et il doit avouer que Soul parait plus heureux aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'a jamais été chez leurs parents. Quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, il fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas alarmer son frère. Sans qu'il le réalise, il s'endort réellement quelques minutes plus tard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	44. âmes dépareillées : équipe

Merci à Alice, Inukag9, Ayaka et Amy pour vos encouragements qui sont toujours aussi bienvenus !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cela commençait à devenir franchement désagréable pour Maka. Comme souvent ces derniers temps. Elle soupire en jouant avec sa paille dans le grand verre de jus d'orange qu'elle a commandé un peu plus tôt. Elle inspire profondément espérant adoucir un peu les effets des âmes qui l'entourent. C'est peine perdue et elle le sait. Elle renonce à essayer d'échapper à ce tourment d'âme par des moyens psychologiques pour se concentrer sur une fuite physique. Elle se lève sans un mot pour aller aux toilettes. Une fois à quelques mètres de ses amis, la pression commence à diminuer et elle se sent instantanément mieux. La nausée et le mal de tête deviennent plus supportables. Elle entre dans la pièce exiguë, déterminée à reprendre le dessus. Elle inspire plusieurs minutes à fond, chassant les vestiges de son mal-être. Elle se fixe dans le grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Elle est blanche. Elle se mouille le visage et se donne quelques claques pour se redonner un visage humain. Elle s'essuie et sourit à son reflet. Ce n'est pas excellent mais ça devrait donner le change jusqu'à la fin de l'entrevu. Elle rejoint ses amis avec la mort dans l'âme. Elle entend Black Star plusieurs mètres avant de le voir.

« Kid, tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie. Occupes-toi de tes oignons au lieu de t'occuper des nôtres. » Maka soupire. Et c'est reparti, pour une énième fois.

« Black Star nous avons des devoirs et des responsabilités. Quand nous aurons fait ce que la population attend de nous, je n'aurais plus rien à dire. »

« La population ou ton papa chéri adoré ? Il me semble que jusque-là la population ne s'est pas trop intéressée à notre relation. » Une dispute devenue banal, ces dernier temps. Kid reproche à Black Star de sortir avec Tsubaki. Il voit leur relation d'un mauvais œil, craignant qu'il y ait un accrochage entre eux et que leurs synchronisations en pâtissent. Tsubaki ne disait généralement rien pendant les beuglements des deux jeunes hommes mais elle se tenait toujours près de Black Star signifiant son plein accord avec la relation qu'ils ont débuté. Pour être exacte, Maka ne comprenait pas trop la réaction de Kid. Black Star n'a jamais fait de mystère concernant ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Il était simplement trop mal à l'aise avec ce genre de chose pour se lancer. Maka est persuadée que c'était Tsubaki qui était à l'initiative de cette romance et non son meister.

« Black Star, tu n'es qu'un enfant égoïste. »

« Tu veux quoi, que je sorte avec la serveuse du coin comme Soul ? »

« Black Star, laisses Margareth en dehors de ça. Elle ne t'a rien fait. »

« Je ne la sens pas, j'ai droit de dire ce que je pense, non ? »

« Oui, mais ne fais pas comme-ci, je n'étais pas là, je t'entends Black Star. » C'est le deuxième sujet de conflit. Surtout entre Liz, Black Star et Soul. A la surprise générale, Soul c'est emmouraché d'une serveuse du bar où ils se retrouvaient si souvent. La jeune fille est belle mais Maka a dû mal à gérer la jalousie que la serveuse ressent à son égard. Elle évite généralement d'être-là quand Soul et elle sont à la maison. Cela lui permet d'éviter quelques réflexions désagréables. Elle comprend les craintes de Black Star dans un sens. La jeune fille a une âme qui n'est pas complètement saine. Pour une humaine en tous les cas. Maka suppose que c'est l'instinct de survie du ninja qui lui souffle que la serveuse n'est pas clean. Elle renonce à suivre la conversation qu'elle est presque capable de réciter par cœur à présent. Cela faisait trois semaines pour Black Star et Tsubaki et deux semaines pour Soul et Margareth. Elle a déjà entendu les cris et les arguments de chacun une centaine de fois.

Elle se détourne de ses amis et se plonge dans le paysage de la grande baie vitrée. Elle regarde les gens aller et venir. Shibusen est une petite ville. Maka connait beaucoup de gens de vue et, avec son pouvoir grandissant, pratiquement tous d'âme. Elle est capable de dire si quelqu'un lui ment et avec un peu de temps, elle peut deviner une partie de ses pensées par logique. Cela l'amuse de faire tourner ses professeurs en bourrique tout en restant discrète. S'ils prenaient réellement conscience de ses capacités, elle craignait d'être séparée du reste de l'équipe. Elle a également peur que les Spartois ne veuillent plus rester avec elle parce qu'elle se montre trop intrusive. Elle essaye de bloquer cette capacité la plupart du temps mais c'est un exercice difficile avec ses amis que son âme connait si bien. Elle se connecte à eux sans même s'en rendre compte souvent. Cela explique en grande partie ses nausées et son mal de tête.

Maka s'occupe de la synchronisation en équipe mais avec les tensions qui règnent entre eux en ce moment, cela devient un exercice périlleux. Elle a toujours réussi jusqu'à présent mais elle se sent toujours épuisée après une mission. Plus encore quand elle doit, en plus gérer la folie. Aujourd'hui, ça a été le cas. Elle est donc plus sensible aux âmes qui l'entourent et aux tensions qui les habitent. Ça la rend malade.

Elle garde les yeux plongés dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'ils sont près à rentrer. Maka dit au-revoir à tout le monde sur le palier du restaurant. Soul ramène sa dulcinée en moto et pour ce qu'elle en sait, il doit passer la soirée chez elle, aux grands désarrois de Black Star. Les autres rentrent dans leurs appartements respectifs. Maka hésite un instant avant de prendre la direction du parc. Il est 16h30, c'est l'heure des enfants.

* * *

><p>Comme à son habitude, elle se place sur un banc, un livre dans les mains. Elle ne vient pourtant pas là pour lire mais pour profiter de la paix et de la joie qui émanent de l'âme des enfants. Ça fait un peu pervers, elle le conçoit mais elle en a besoin. Parfois, elle se demande si ce n'est pas une drogue. Maka suppose que tant que ça permet de garder son âme stable, ça ne doit pas être un mal. Elle soupire en continuant de faire semblant de lire. Elle sent quelqu'un s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle lève les yeux pour découvrir un Kilik souriant.<p>

« Salut. » La meister regarde les toboggans et découvre Thunder et Fire qui jouent avec les enfants.

« Bonsoir. »

« Qu'est-ce tu lis de beau ? »

« L'âme selon Aznaëlle. »

« Qui est Aznaëlle ? »

« Une sorcière aux idées orthodoxes. »

« Mmmh, ça a l'air passionnant. » Maka ne peut s'empêcher de rire face à l'expression dubitative du meister à la peau sombre. « Ça va ? » Maka le dévisage avec inquiétude. Elle cherche à ne pas montrer son mal être. La situation est tellement tendue dans l'équipe qu'elle n'a aucune envie d'en rajouter une couche. Voyant son malaise face à sa question pourtant innocente, Kilik se dépêche de préciser sa pensée. « Ils se disputent toujours autant ? Ox ne comprend pas comment tu arrives encore à les synchroniser. » Maka se souvient qu'ils ont fait une mission ensemble la semaine précédente et qu'il y a eu beaucoup de tension au sein de l'équipe. Elle sourit au meister à la peau sombre.

« Ça va. Merci de t'inquiéter. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter. Si ça allait réellement, tu ne serais pas ici un dimanche après-midi à lire un livre qui n'a pas l'air de te passionner. Franchement, tu as des cernes qu'envierait un panda. » Maka commence à s'agacer. Il n'a aucun droit de juger sa façon de vivre et elle ouvre la bouche prête à le remettre à sa place. Kilik le sent et s'empresse de reprendre. « Comprends bien que je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais tu as beaucoup de talents utiles Maka. Même sans arme, tu serais un atout inestimable pour n'importe quelle équipe de Shibusen. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que si tu le souhaites, nous t'accueillerons dans l'équipe avec plaisir. » La meister se tourne vers lui avec surprise. S'il y a bien une chose qui ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit, c'est bien cette idée-là. Elle s'apprête à répondre quand un cri étouffé se fait entendre. Les meisters se tournent pour faire face à Patty qui parait horrifiée. Maka grogne par anticipation. La plus jeune des sœurs Thompson file sans laisser le temps à Maka de s'expliquer. Kilik est visiblement mal à l'aise. « Désolé, je ne l'avais pas vue. »

« Moi, non plus. Elle devait être venue jouer. Ce n'est pas la première fois. » Elle soupire et laisse ses yeux partirent dans le vague.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Oui, je vais leurs laisser un quart d'heure d'avance avant de rentrer. Merci pour ce que tu as dit, ça fait du bien à l'égo. »

« C'était sincère et la proposition tient toujours. »

« Je ne veux pas être désagréable mais j'espère ne jamais devoir l'accepter. »

« Je comprends. »

« Bonne soirée, Kilik. »

« A demain. » Il regarde la jeune fille se lever et s'étirer. Elle s'éloigne à pas lent et Kilik ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de l'anxiété en la voyant rentrer.

* * *

><p>Comme elle s'y attendait, Maka fait face à l'équipe au complet. Ils ont l'air furieux. Pour une raison qu'elle a du mal à identifier, Margareth est là aussi. Elle a un petit sourire satisfait qui a le don d'agacer Maka. Le mal de tête arrive brutalement. En temps normal, c'est une sensation très désagréable mais cette fois-ci c'est pratiquement insupportable. Les émotions négatives sont directement dirigées contre elle rendant la rencontre à la limite du calvaire. Comme souvent la douleur à la tête s'accompagne rapidement de nausée. Elle inspire profondément pour essayer d'éclaircir son esprit embrouillé.<p>

« J'espère que tu as une bonne explication. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu envisageais de changer d'équipe. » Soul est hors de lui. Il arrive à peu près à garder un ton égal mais la colère fait trembler sa voix et son âme est de loin la plus désagréable de l'équipe.

« Je ne souhaites pas changer d'équipe. » Liz réagit instantanément. Elle caresse les cheveux de sa sœur qui est blottit contre elle.

« Maka, ne sous-entend pas que Patty ment. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, c'était une demande spontanée de Kilik. » Kid lève un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincu.

« Il n'aurait jamais fait une telle proposition gratuitement et nous le savons tous les deux. »

« Il s'inquiète, c'est tout. » Margareth saute sur l'occasion pour mettre son grain de sel.

« C'est certainement pas une perte, tu tires Soul vers le bas. Ils seront mieux sans toi. » Soul se tourne vers sa petite amie qui est accrochée à son bras. Il ne relève pas et ça met Maka hors d'elle. Elle perd le maigre contrôle qu'elle a généralement sur elle. Black Star s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais il se retient au dernier au moment arrêté par une sensation étrange. C'est l'âme de Maka qu'elle sort de sa retenue habituelle.

« Margareth, c'est une discussion entre les membres de l'équipe. Que tu sois-là ne me pose pas de problème mais fermes-la, ça ne te concerne pas. » Soul dévisage sa meister avec stupeur. Jamais jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'est montrée désagréable avec Margareth. C'était d'ailleurs la seule. Cette dernière parait outrée. Black Star saute sur l'occasion.

« C'est clair, tais-toi de toute façon tu n'as rien à faire-là. » Maka se tourne vers lui avec l'air d'avoir envie de mettre certaine chose au point. Le ninja ne s'y trompe pas et préfère baisser les yeux pour tenter de la calmer et mieux recevoir le Maka-chop. Ce dernier ne vient pas et il est obligé de faire face à une Maka furieuse.

« Black Star, laisses Soul tranquille. Il est grand et je pense qu'il est capable de se choisir ses copines sans que tu ais à donner ton avis. »

« Mais…. »

« Oui, je sais, ton instinct de ninja te souffle que son âme n'est pas clean mais je peux te garantir que ce n'est ni une sorcière, ni un kishin alors arrêtes. Il n'est pas en danger. »

« Oui et bien même. »

« Black Star, je ne comprends pas. Tu râles parce que Kid s'insinue dans ta relation et tu fais pareille avec Soul. Grandis un peu. » Kid ne peut retenir un commentaire. Il s'en mord rapidement les doigts.

« J'ai raison de m'inquiéter. » Maka se tourne vers Kid et il ne fait aucun doute que c'est son tour.

« Kid, je ne comprends pas ce qui te pose problème. » Elle fait une grimace en se tenant la tête. Le fils du Shinigami en profite pour en placer une. Soul ne quitte pas sa meister des yeux partagés entre la colère et l'inquiétude.

« Toi, plus que personne tu devrais comprendre quels sont les risques que ça implique. »

« Les risques ? » Soul est sidéré de la voir autant hors d'elle, il ne l'a jamais vue dans une telle colère. « Je vais te dire quel est le véritable risque, c'est que je n'arrive plus à vous synchroniser à cause de vos disputes incessantes. Chaque jour passé rend la tâche un peu plus difficile. Et, je n'évoque même pas votre fâcheuse habitude d'utiliser la folie à tort et à travers. » Kid fuit son regard et tente désespérément de se justifier.

« Ce n'est pas si catastrophique que ça. » ça a au moins l'avantage de la faire taire quelques secondes. Quand elle reprend, Soul a des frissons dans le dos. Elle parait épuisée et son visage est livide.

« J'ai plus vomi ses dernières semaines que durant le reste de ma vie. Mais, tu as raison, c'est un détail. Sinon, si mon avis t'intéresse, je suis persuadée que c'est un risque plus grand qu'un futur problème hypothétique.» Elle affiche un sourire moqueur. « Souvent, je me demande si tu réagirais de le même façon si tu savais que c'est Tsubaki qui a fait le nécessaire pour qu'ils soient ensemble. » L'équipe au complet se tourne vers Tsubaki avec un air ahuri. Cette dernière rougit furieusement mais ne dément pas. « Visiblement, non. » Elle soupire et reprend dans un murmure. « Bref, Kilik s'inquiétait entre autre de mes difficultés à vous synchroniser. »

« Ne retourne pas la situation, c'est toi la fautive. Pas eux. » Maka regarde Margareth avant de reprendre après un long soupire.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais me coucher avec un bon somnifère et pendant ce temps vous déciderez, si je reste dans l'équipe ou non. » Elle traverse la pièce et claque la porte de sa chambre sans laisser à quiconque le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Le salon est plongé un long moment dans un silence gêné. Liz est la première à prendre la parole.

* * *

><p>« Je t'ai dit qu'il m'a semblé l'entendre vomir. » Kid parait en état de choc et Liz le tape dans l'épaule plusieurs fois pour qu'il réagisse.<p>

« J'ai entendu Liz. Mais, je n'avais pas conscience de la difficulté que rencontrait Maka. » Il soupire et regarde Soul qui parait également plongé dans ses pensées. Black Star pointe un doigt menaçant vers Margareth.

« Comme quoi, tu n'es pas nette. »

« Pff, n'importe quoi, c'est juste de la jalousie. N'est-ce pas, Soul ? » Elle se tourne vers lui en minaudant mais il fait à peine attention à elle. Il ne prend pas le temps de lui répondre encore préoccupé par l'état de faiblesse de Maka. Il est rare qu'elle laisse tomber son masque et cette fois-ci, elle a montré sa fatigue à toute l'équipe.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de repartir dans des disputes, visiblement ça ne lui réussit pas. Je préfèrerais qu'on l'épargne un peu dans les prochains jours. » Hormis Margareth qui a l'air agacé, les autres attendent sagement la suite du discours de la faux démoniaque. « Quelqu'un s'oppose à ce qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipe ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. » La réaction spontanée de Black Star arrache un sourire aux autres. Soul soupire.

« Parfait. Rentrez, je m'occupe du reste. »

Il est assis dans le canapé plongé dans ses pensées. Margareth, se sentant délaissée, décide d'attirer son attention. Elle s'assoit sur ses genoux et tente de croiser son regard. Quand elle arrive à ses fins, elle le regrette amèrement. Il la repousse sur le canapé sans douceur.

« Margareth, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. »

« Quoi ? Si tu fais ça, tu feras exactement ce qu'elle souhaite. »

« Peut-être mais je ne le pense pas. Par contre, ma décision est prise. » Il se lève et ouvre la porte lui indiquant de sortir. Elle obéit en pestant et en l'insultant copieusement. De retour sur le canapé, Soul réfléchit à ses actes. Il n'est pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il a rompu avec elle. Il a déjà surpris Margareth manquant de respect à Maka. Quand il en a parlé à sa meister, elle lui a dit en rigolant que c'était une réaction logique. Elle a même ajouté que si une fille acceptait sans sourciller la relation meister-arme qu'ils entretenaient, il devrait l'épouser sur le champ. Il soupire. Une chose est sûre, il ne supporterait pas d'être séparé de sa meister. Il se trouve égoïste, se permettant de vivre sa propre vie de son côté. Il aime Maka. Entre elle et n'importe qui, il la choisirait très certainement. Simplement, il ne sait pas si c'est de l'amour fraternel, de la passion ou autre chose. Il sait qu'elle est sensible sur ce point et il mettra un point d'honneur à ne pas faire de bourde. Il prendra le temps qu'il faut pour être sûr de lui et de ses sentiments. Il se lève et entre dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il y a trois-quatre boîtes de médicaments sur sa table de chevet. Un rapide coup d'œil, lui apprend que c'est pour des nausées et le mal de tête. Elle n'a même pas pris le temps de se mettre en pyjama. Elle a gardé le débardeur qu'elle a normalement sous sa chemise et il suppose qu'elle est en sous-vêtement en bas. Il remonte la couverture et sa meister se tourne en grognant. Il sourit et sort un peu rassuré.

Il est réveillé par une opulente poitrine le lendemain.

« Blair, c'est pas le moment d'énerver Maka. »

« Maka a demandé à Blair de réveiller Soul. » Soul ouvre un œil soupçonneux.

« Elle a l'air de bonne humeur ? »

« Oui. Il y a un problème ? » Soul grogne. Sans ménagement pour la femme-chat, il se lève et s'habille en quatrième vitesse. En quelques minutes, il est dans la cuisine face à Maka qui mange avec appétit. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux. Il s'assoit face à sa propre assiette.

« Maka … »

« Ne tournes pas autour du pot, s'il te plait. »

« Evidement qu'on te garde dans l'équipe. » Elle soupire visiblement soulagée. « Tu avais si peur que ça ? »

« Disons qu'après ma colère d'hier, vous aviez tous les droits de me demander de quitter l'équipe. »

« Ta colère était justifiée. » Ils restent silencieux plusieurs minutes. Maka finit par reprendre le fil de la journée.

« On va être en retard. Dépêches-toi. »

« Oh, ça va planche à pain. » Elle le Maka-chop sans hésiter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	45. Avion : équipe

Un nouveau One-Shot centré sur du Soul-Maka.

Pour répondre à Inukag9, c'est pas vrai, les copines de Soul ne sont pas toutes désagréables. Dans 2 mois par exemple, c'est quelqu'un de bien mais pas suffisamment par rapport à Maka ! Bon d'accord j'avoue, je n'aime pas l'idée que Soul soit avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Et Alice, je crois que je vais y venir à un Maka, Kilik mais pas tout de suite. L'idée n'est pas encore mûre !

Merci à Inukag9, Ayaka et Alice pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid s'étire sur son siège. Il est un peu groggy par le trajet en avion. Ça fait déjà 5 longues heures qu'ils sont dedans et il commence à en avoir ras-le-bol. L'agacement augmente quand il pense qu'il reste encore 4 heures de trajet. Il regarde les autres. Liz écoute de la musique en se faisant les ongles. Patty regarde avec attention son livre d'image. Tsubaki lit un magazine féminin, Black Star dormant sur la banquette en face d'elle. Il aimerait bien dormir lui aussi mais il n'est pas suffisamment tranquille pour ça. De toute façon, ce n'est pas naturel. Tsubaki a eu la délicatesse de mettre un somnifère dans son verre avant de monter. Ils lui en sont tous reconnaissant. Il est franchement invivable dans un espace aussi exigüe. La dernière fois, le pilote a menacé de le passer par la porte. Ils étaient en plein vol et ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. Il a fallu un nombre incalculable de Maka-chop pour qu'il se tienne enfin tranquille. Perdu dans ses pensées, il tourne son attention vers la jeune fille en question. Elle dort profondément la tête posée sur l'épaule de Soul qui dort tout autant. Il les regarde amusé. Ils ont toute la place qu'ils veulent mais ils dorment sur le même canapé. Il se lève pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il fait le tour des sièges en s'étirant. Liz lui lance un air suspicieux mais il la rassure d'un regard. Il a juste besoin de bouger.

Il observe plus attentivement Soul et Maka en passant à côté. Il a sa main dans la sienne. Kid sourit avec bienveillance face au spectacle. Il est rare de les voir aussi détendus en même temps. Généralement, quand l'un baisse sa garde, le deuxième veille pour deux. Kid va chercher une couverture pour les couvrir. Quand il s'apprête à la poser sur eux, quelque chose attire son attention. La main de Soul parait agitée de spasme et Maka semble un peu en sueur. Il pose sa main sur le front de la jeune fille. Elle est brûlante. Soul chasse la main de Kid toujours profondément endormis, c'est plus un réflexe qu'un acte réfléchi. Kid reste néanmoins inquiet. Pris d'un doute, il se décide de se concentrer sur leurs âmes. Celle de Soul est chaotique. Il a l'air de se débattre dans la folie. Il a une idée de la dureté du combat quand Maka pousse un petit gémissement. Kid lâche un juron et tout le monde lève la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kid ? » Il fixe Liz quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« On est trop haut, Soul se débat avec la folie malgré Maka. » Tsubaki se lève, elle comprend rapidement que Maka a de la fièvre. Elle réagit rapidement et va chercher la trousse à pharmacie pour trouver un thermomètre. Elle s'apprête à s'en servir quand Kid la retient.

« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de trop la toucher. On va attendre un peu avant d'essayer d'agir. » Il observe ses deux amis avec inquiétude. « Liz prépare une bassine d'eau. » La jeune fille hoche la tête et s'exécute. Les filles reprennent leur place pendant que Kid se place en face du couple pour les tenir à l'œil. Il se concentre sur leurs âmes pour avoir une vague idée du combat invisible qu'ils mènent. Après ce qu'il lui parait être une éternité, Maka ouvre les yeux. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement. Sa consolation est de courte durée quand il croise le regard de la jeune fille. Elle parait lutter et souffrir en même temps.

« Maka… »

« Sortez, je ne vais pas le retenir longtemps. Il faut atterrir d'urgence. » Ce n'est qu'un filet de voix et cela alarme Kid.

« Mais…. »

« Kid, s'il te plait. » Elle perd le contrôle de sa voix et sa phrase se finit en petit cri de douleur. Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues particulièrement blanches et Soul se réveille doucement. Kid comprend à son âme que ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

« On t'emmène. »

« Non, allez-y, je vais essayer de le retenir. »

« C'est trop dangereux. »

« Nous n'aurons jamais le temps d'atterrir sinon. » Kid ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Maka le coupe avant. « Kid, protèges les autres. » Il jette un dernier regard à la jeune fille qui tient toujours fermement la main de son arme qui semble se débattre avec lui-même. Il serre les dents et les poings avec rage.

« Tout le monde dans le cockpit. » Il se lève et soulève Black Star avant de trouver refuge dans l'avant de l'avion. Il le dépose sur le sol avant de fermer la porte. Le co-pilote se tourne vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Soul se transforme en Kishin. » Il se tourne vers les pilotes abasourdis d'avoir autant de monde dans leur domaine réservé. « Atterrissez, maintenant. » Il amorce rapidement la descente pour obéir au fils du Shinigami.

Au même moment, Soul lâche la main de la jeune fille. Il la regarde avec un regard plein de folie. Son sourire sarcastique a laissé place à un sourire froid. Il change son bras en arme et s'approche de Maka qui s'est levée, en rigolant.

« Soul, arrêtes, c'est moi. Calmes toi. » Il rigole en réponse et s'approche menaçant. La meister recule au point d'être collée à la carlingue de l'avion. Elle est fatiguée du combat qu'elle vient de mener dans son esprit. Elle a combattu le démon mais cette fois-ci, elle a perdu. Il était plus puissant qu'habituellement et Maka suppose que la proximité de la lune n'y est pas pour rien. Soul l'attrape par les cheveux et l'envoie à l'autre bout de l'avion d'une geste souple. Elle tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Sa tête lui tourne et elle a du mal à se concentrer. Elle sait que dans le monde physique, elle n'aura aucune chance. Il faut qu'elle entre à nouveau dans son esprit. Elle sent l'avion qui pique vers le sol. C'est sa chance. Soul s'approche à nouveau vers elle. Elle se remet maladroitement sur ses pieds et l'attend avec détermination. Il la regarde avec des yeux si pleins de folie et cela fait mal au cœur de la meister fatiguée. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Une fois assez près, elle se pend à son cou. Instantanément, elle se change en robe noire. Soul réagit vite et plante son bras changé en lame en elle. Maka absorbe le choc avant de plonger dans son âme. La robe a fait son travail et elle n'est pas aussi gravement blessée qu'elle l'aurait dû. Elle entre dans son esprit et se bouche les oreilles. Il y a une cacophonie insupportable. Le gramophone s'est multiplié et il y en a une dizaine à présent réglé sur le volume maximum. Soul est à genoux sur le sol et se bouche les oreilles en hurlant ajoutant au bruit ambiant. Maka s'approche du premier et l'éteint. Elle fait pareil avec le deuxième. Au troisième, elle fait face au démon. Il la regarde amusé. Il fait deux tête de plus que lui et ses bras son changé en lame du même type que Soul.

« Je dois reconnaitre que tu es obstinée. » Maka éteint de justesse le gramophone avant de voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son bras est cassé. Elle se relève remet son bras en place et il se soigne instantanément. « La force de ton esprit est remarquable mais ne pense pas survivre. Ton corps ne va pas supporter la perte de sang. » Il explose de rire. Pendant qu'il s'auto-congratule, Maka en profite pour éteindre le quatrième gramophone. Elle s'élance vers le cinquième mais à nouveau il l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cette fois pas avec ses pieds mais avec ses lames. Maka laisse une trainée de sang derrière elle. Elle se relève difficilement et les plaies mettent plus longtemps à cicatriser. Elle n'attend pas que la blessure se referme et à nouveau, elle arrive à ses fins et éteint le cinquième. Elle s'approche à pas hésitant du sixième, la fatigue commence à prendre le dessus. Le démon l'attrape par la gorge et la soulève. « Tu m'agace sérieusement, l'insecte. » Maka commence à sentir l'oxygène lui manquer. Elle arrive quand même à faire tomber le sixième gramophone à l'aide de la pointe de ses pieds. Le démon est hors de lui à présent, Il la lance dans la pièce et se jette sur elle prêt à la transpercer se sa lame. Maka ferme les yeux et se prépare au choc. Elle est surprise de ne plus sentir la présence hostile au-dessus d'elle et tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Soul la regarde avec inquiétude.

« Je prends le relais. Désolé, pour tout ça. » Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il fait tomber deux gramophones sur le sol, les faisant taire immédiatement. Il la regarde avec un sourire rassurant. « Tu peux sortir, ça va aller. » Maka déjà trop faible pour être là, laisse l'âme de Soul livré à elle-même.

Elle revient dans la réalité. La douleur la saisit d'un coup lui coupant le souffle. Le sang que personne n'a essayé de contenir se repend sur le sol. Elle lâche Soul et s'assoit dos à l'avion. Elle appuie sur la plaie. Elle regarde quelques instants une lumière rouge sur un accoudoir. Elle finit par réaliser que c'est un bouton d'appel pour les hôtesses. Elle appuie dessus espérant que quelqu'un le verra. La porte s'ouvre rapidement et Kid se précipite vers elle. Elle a un sourire triste. A priori, il n'attendait que ça. Il s'agenouille et elle le voit paniquer à la vue du sang.

« Soul va bientôt être de retour, j'ai légèrement dépassé mes limites, je crois. »

« Tu n'es plus seule. On va atterrir dans quelques minutes. Accroches-toi. » Il pose sa main sur son front et peste en réalisant que sa fièvre est toujours haute. Il sent Soul bouger derrière lui. Il le regarde avec méfiance prêt à appeler les filles à la rescousse en cas de besoin.

« Maka… » Il se détend. Soul n'est plus la priorité.

« Elle est là. » Soul se relève difficilement. Quand il réalise dans quel état est sa meister, il est en état de choc. Kid réalise qu'il risque de le perdre à nouveau s'il ne réagit pas très vite. Maka est un peu ailleurs et n'a pas encore remarqué que Soul s'est réveillé. « Ça va Soul. Je vais chercher un linge frais et de l'eau. Peux-tu comprimer sa blessure ? Ça n'a pas l'air trop important mais ça serait bien. » L'albinos ne répond pas et fixe sa meister avec horreur. « SOUL, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi et Maka aussi. » Il finit par se ressaisir et remplace la main de Kid avec la sienne. Maka réalise le changement et sourit à Soul qui parait se ressaisir. De sa main libre, il enlève ses élastiques à moitié défaits. Il enlève maladroitement sa veste et s'en serre comme oreiller pour ajuster la position de la jeune femme. Kid s'éloigne doucement, s'assurant que la situation est sous contrôle. Quand il revient, Soul lui parle avec douceur essayant de la garder éveillée. Il n'a pas eu le temps de récupérer ce qu'il voulait.

« L'avion atterrit, accrochez-vous. » Il aide Soul à coucher la jeune fille sur le sol en maintenant la pression sur la plaie. Elle agrippe Soul tentant de rester le plus immobile possible. Kid se place par-dessus lui, s'agrippant aux deux fauteuils les plus proches pour le maintenir le plus stable possible. Quand l'avion touche le sol, malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils sont secoués et Maka pousse un gémissement de douleur. Quand enfin, tout s'arrête, la porte s'ouvre inondant la cabine de lumière naturelle et d'air frais . Tsubaki s'approche de Soul pour lui prêter main forte pendant que Liz descend avec Black Star toujours endormi sur son dos et Patty derrière elle. Les pilotes sortent sonnés après plusieurs minutes nécessaires pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs esprits.

Kid entre dans la chambre d'hôpital. Soul est endormi la tête à côté de sa meister. Sa fièvre est tombée et son état est stabilisé. Le fils du Shinigami n'est pas tranquille. Il connait Soul et il sait qu'il va s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il ne serait qu'à moitié étonné, s'il partait sans laisser d'adresse. Black Star et Tsubaki sont dehors pour surveiller la fenêtre pendant que Liz et Patty surveillent la porte d'entrée. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Kid secoue Soul. Il se réveille difficilement.

« Kid qu'est-ce qui se… MAKA… » Kid lui met la main sur la bouche lui faisant signe de se taire. Soul se tait en réalisant que sa meister est toujours profondément endormie. Il lui caresse la joue avec douceur.

« Ça va ? »

« J'ai failli tuer ma meister. »

« Il va falloir travailler ta volonté face à la folie. Maka t'aidera. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer à faire équipe avec elle. Dès qu'elle se réveille, je quitte Shibusen. » Kid soupire, sa réaction n'est pas une surprise.

« Je suis surpris. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi. »

« Qui va la surveiller et la protéger ? » Soul se tait, incapable de répondre. « Et bien, réponds ? Qui deviendra son partenaire ? Elle ne restera pas sagement à la maison. Que tu sois là ou pas, elle continuera à se battre. » Soul regarde sa meister avec des yeux perdus. « Je comprends tes craintes et je ne souhaite pas que cet incident se reproduise, non , ... »

« Je sais. »

« Mais, je ne pense pas que la laisser derrière soit la bonne solution et je compte sur toi pour faire le nécessaire. »

« Je ne sais pas si… »

« Ça ira Soul. Je te fais confiance. » Soul regarde sa meister qui parle avec une voix faible. Elle lui sourit en serrant sa main.

« Tu ne devrais pas. » Elle se met à rire mais ça se transforme rapidement en toux. Elle grimace avant de reprendre.

« Le coup que tu m'a porté aurait dû être mortel. » Soul a le visage qui se décompose. Maka inspire profondément. « Le sang noir, ton sang noir m'a protégé. Je peux te faire confiance. » Soul la regarde en essayant de comprendre tout ce que ça implique. Il soupire avant de lui caresser le front. Il grogne.

« Ta fièvre remonte. Dors. Ce n'est pas cool. » Elle lui sourit et referme les yeux. Kid fixe Soul toujours pas rassuré.

« Tu restes ? »L'albinos rince la serviette avant de la reposer sur sa tête.

« Oui, tu peux dire aux autres de rentrer. » Il repose sa tête sur ses bras près à se rendormir. « La fuite, c'est pas cool. » Kid pouffe de rire. Il sort de la pièce le cœur léger.

« Je te la laisse alors. »

« Mmmmmh. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic oubliée. C'est toujours sur le thème Soul Eater.


	46. Black Star devient insupportable:BSxMaka

Merci à Alice, Inukag9, Ayaka et Yuki pour vos encouragement.

Yuki, tu es toute pardonnée. Bon courage !

J'espère que ça t'ira Ayaka. Un one-shot, MakaxBlack Star. Il me semble que ça faisait un moment !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul soupire. Même lui est épuisé, Black Star est insupportable. Dire qu'il est sûr les nerfs est un euphémisme. Il se tourne vers sa meister qui semble également à bout de nerf. Maka n'est pas très patiente et il est visible qu'il lui faut tout son contrôle pour ne pas exploser. Pour ne rien arranger, Blair a été particulièrement collante ce matin ne lâchant Soul que dix minutes tout au plus. La faux démoniaque se reconcentre sur son meilleur ami.

« Black Star, calmes-toi un peu. Il ne reste plus qu'une heure et demi de cours. » Black Star se tourne vers lui arrêtant momentanément de taper du pied sur le sol et de jouer avec les stylos qu'il a dans chacune de ses mains.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est stressant de te voir, si nerveux. » Black Star fronce les sourcils. Il est rare que Soul lui fasse des réflexions. Généralement, soit il soupire exagérément, soit il le pousse à sécher les cours. Pris d'un doute il se penche un peu pour observer sa meister. Ses doutes sont fondés. Maka n'est pas tendue, elle est visiblement excédée. Le ninja affiche un sourire satisfait. Tsubaki et Soul n'ont pas le temps de l'arrêter et regardent la situation se détériorer sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

« Bien quoi, la planche à pain a un problème ? » Soul ferme les yeux inquiets pour la suite des évènements. Maka se tourne vers Black Star avec des yeux très froids.

« La ferme, Black Star. »

« Oh, le rat de bibliothèque n'arrive pas à suivre son cours. Pauvre choux. »

« Black Star, fiches moi la paix. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu es la plus faible de l'équipe de quoi devrais-je avoir peur ? » Soul veut intervenir mais il est trop lent. Maka envoie Black Star devant le bureau du prof d'un violent coup de livre. Stein regarde Black Star en sang entre son bureau et le premier rang des élèves.

« Maka, Black Star, dehors. » Tsubaki murmure désolé mais ça ne semble pas calmer la jeune fille. Soul la regarde s'éloigner avec un profond sentiment de malaise. Cela ne présage rien de bon pour sa soirée. En passant dans le milieu de la salle sous le regard incrédule de la classe, elle attrape le col de Black Star pour le trainer dehors. Elle ferme la porte d'un coup sec derrière elle.

Une fois dehors, elle le lâche sans ménagement. Elle soupire avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur. Elle appuie un cahier sur ses cuisses et écrit avec ferveur pendant de longues minutes. Elle lève à peine les yeux quand Black Star émerge à grand renfort de grognements.

« Putain, Maka, ça fait un mal de chien. »

« Crétin. » Il la regarde un instant avant de reconnaitre l'endroit où ils sont.

« Oh, on a été mis à la porte. » Maka ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre. Black Star commence à faire des flexions sur son majeur. La meister soupire et finit par lever les yeux de son cahier pour le regarder faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Black Star ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile. Quelque chose te tracasses, expliques-moi. Ce n'est pas la folie mais ton âme est particulièrement chaotique. C'est encore plus désagréable que le reste, je dois dire. » Black Star la regarde un long moment.

« Tu observes mon âme ? »

« Elle est tellement chaotique que même si je n'en ai aucune envie, mon esprit ne peut pas s'empêcher de la surveiller. » Il l'observe avant de reprendre.

« Ça arrive souvent ? »

« Ce n'est pas rare. »

« Ça ne me parait pas sain. »

« C'est pour ça que je préfèrerais que tu n'en parles pas à Soul. Il va encore devenir surprotecteur. Or hormis quelques désagréments, ça n'est pas dangereux. »

« Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr que ça ne viole pas notre intimité. »

« Tu as appris des nouveaux mots dans un dictionnaire ? »

« Maka, ne noies pas le poisson. »

« Je te retourne la remarque, tu ne m'as pas répondu. » Black Star devient nerveu. Il se relève et commence à faire les cents pas, en travers du couloir. A mi-chemin, il se retourne vers elle.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire. » Maka soupire et décide de se calmer.

« Quoi ? »

« Tsubaki. » Il a la tête d'un enfant de cinq ans. Maka ne peut retenir un éclat de rire. Black Star s'agite et fait de grands mouvements avec les bras. Il bouscule un étudiant qui passait derrière lui. Ce dernier bascule par-dessus la rambarde du premier étage.

« Black Star ! » Le ninja regarde avec un air désabusé par-dessus son épaule.

« On ne passe pas derrière Dieu sans rien dire. » Maka grogne et regarde les dégâts par-dessus la barrière. Le jeune homme semble avoir quelques difficultés à récupérer. La meister s'apprête à descendre à toutes vitesses quand elle se sent retenue par le poignet. Elle se tourne vers Black Star qui l'a prend dans ses bras sans préambule. La jeune fille a à peine le temps de s'agripper au cou de son ami d'enfance, son cahier appuyé contre elle, avant qu'il ne saute par-dessus la rambarde. Ils atterrissent sans problème à côté du blessé.

« Tu pourrais prévenir. »

« Roooh, arrêtes de râler. On fait quoi pour lui. Il ne devrait pas être seul ici, à cette heure-là, de toute façon. » Maka s'agenouille près du jeune homme et essaye de lui parler. Il semble sonné.

« Aides-moi à le transporter à l'infirmerie. » Le ninja obéit hissant le blessé sur ses épaules.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortent de l'infirmerie. Black Star a une nouvelle mission de rattrapage et Nygus se charge de prendre soin du jeune étudiant. Ce dernier voulait justement venir à l'infirmerie car il ne se sentait pas bien. Black Star a eu sa punition quand il a estimé lui avoir rendu service. Maka se tourne vers son ami.<p>

« On rentre ? » Il la regarde avec un air bizarre.

« Si tu veux. »

Elle se dirige vers son appartement, Black Star sur ses talons.

* * *

><p>Maka pose un soda devant Black Star s'asseyant en face de lui une tasse de thé fumante entre ses mains.<p>

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu souhaites demander à Tsubaki si elle aimerait sortir avec toi mais tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre. » Il la regarde un instant.

« Ça à l'air stupide dis comme ça. »

« Ça te ressemble Black Star, c'est différent. » Il fait une grimace.

« Tu m'insultes-là, non ? » La jeune fille rit en réponse.

« Revenons à nos moutons. Tu en es où dans ta réflexion ? »

« Je pensais l'inviter au restaurant. » Maka réfléchit un moment.

« Nan, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? J'en étais plutôt content. »

« Tout simplement parce que ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu vas te sentir mal à l'aise. Si moi, ça m'amuserait, ça va plutôt gêner Tsubaki. » Black Star gémit. Maka tape des ongles sur la table.

« Evites tout ce qui peut être trop romantique. Tu vas être ridicule. »

« Tu es dure Maka. »

« Je suis réaliste. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui lui plait chez toi. »Elle lui sourit avec un air entendu.

« Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Comment lui as-tu demandé de devenir ta partenaire ? » Il fronce des sourcils.

« Après mon discours, … En hurlant… » Maka se met à nouveau à rire.

« Ça, c'est toi. »

« Tu penses que je dois faire pareil ? Hurler et tout ? »

« Essayes juste de ne pas le faire dans un endroit trop fréquenté. Sur la route pour ta prochaine mission peut-être. Sinon, ça risque de la gêner. Même si elle t'apprécie, elle reste timide. »

« Tu es sûre ? L'idée de Soul et du resto me parait plus raisonnable. »

« Et depuis quand Dieu est raisonnable ? » Black Star réfléchit intensément.

« Je ne sais pas. Soul a plus d'habitude que toi pour ces choses-là. » La jeune fille commence à s'agacer.

« Fais comme tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas. » Le ninja la dévisage avec intérêt.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te mets sur les nerfs ? » Elle ne répond rien et Black Star décide d'insister. Il a remarqué qu'elle ne se sépare pas de son cahier. « Et ça ? » Elle soupire et répond sans reprendre sa respiration.

« Je dois donner un cours la semaine prochaine aux nouveaux et j'ai dû mal à savoir dans quel sens prendre la leçon. » Le ninja bloque plusieurs minutes.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as compris Black Star, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. »

« Soul ne me l'a pas dit. »

« Il ne le sait pas. Personne ne le sait en fait.»

« Pourquoi pas ? Surtout Soul ? »

« Je ne pense pas que j'obtiendrais des encouragements de sa part et je ne pense pas supporter plus de railleries. Il se fichera de moi suffisamment tôt quand il le découvrira. » Black Star n'est pas d'accord. Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, elle n'a pas tort, ça dépend dans quelle humeur sera Soul quand il apprendra la nouvelle. Il peut sérieusement manquer de tact quand il s'y met.

« Et, pourquoi tu me le dis alors ? » Elle soupire.

« Tu as été franc, c'est donnant-donnant. » Elle regarde par la fenêtre fuyant son regard.

« Et, c'est sur quoi ? » Il a dû mal à comprendre son malaise. Il est surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas crié sur tous les toits pour s'en vanter. Il réalise que ça c'est plutôt une réaction qu'il aurait lui. Maka doit douter comme souvent. Inutilement d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il est pu dire pour la mettre en colère un peu plus tôt, il a un profond respect pour ses capacités et n'échangerait pour rien au monde de coéquipier.

« Lecture d'âme. Initiation. »

« C'est logique. »

« Quoi ? »

« Que ce soit toi qui fasse le cours. Tu es la meilleure pour ça, ils ne pourront pas avoir de meilleur prof. »

« Merci, Black Star. »

« Sauf, moi peut-être, je suis Dieu quand même et toi, mon chien limier chercheur d'âme. »

« Blaaaaackkkkk Staaaaaaar. »

* * *

><p>Soul rentre à la fin des cours avec inquiétude. Il ramène les affaires de sa meister ne l'ayant pas trouvé dans l'enceinte de l'école. La seule chose qui manque, c'est le cahier. Elle ne semble pas vouloir s'en séparer et il se demande ce qu'il peut contenir. En ouvrant la porte, il est surpris d'entendre les beuglements de Black Star dans le salon.<p>

« Non, non. C'est de la chance. Tu ne peux pas me battre. » Maka est assise sur le dossier du canapé une manette de jeux dans les mains, chantant sa victoire avec un grand sourire. « Il faut qu'on fasse une revanche. »

« Non, j'ai dû boulot. Joues avec Soul. » Elle pose la manette sur le canapé et s'approche de son arme pour récupérer ses affaires. « Désolé pour ça. » Soul est déstabilisé. Il pensait que Maka serait d'humeur massacrante mais à priori non. Après, près de deux heures en compagnies de Black Star, elle parait même de meilleure humeur que ce matin . C'est bizarre.

« C'est rien, ça va ? » Elle lui sourit en réponse et s'apprête à lui répondre quand Black Star s'agrippe à sa jambe.

« Ne meeeeee faissssssssss passsssssssss çaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. »

« Black Star, on dirait mon père. » Le ninja s'assoit la lâchant précipitamment.

« On a un problème pourtant. » Maka soupire.

« Je nomme Soul mon champion. En le battant, tu me bats. » Il réfléchit intensément.

« Ça peut se faire. » Il retourne sur le canapé en quatrième vitesse en appelant Soul de toutes ses forces. Maka place un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de Soul.

« Je t'interdis de perdre. Je compte sur toi, moi, j'ai du travail. » Sans attendre sa réponse, elle va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Soul est largué par tous ses comportements inhabituels. Il s'assoit sans se presser près de son meilleur ami. Black Star se penche vers.

« Ne me fais pas honte mec, soit cool. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand il le faudra, conduis-toi en mec cool. » Soul se tourne vers lui avec de gros yeux. Il ne comprend rien. Black Star profite de sa distraction pour lancer la partie. Soul n'a plus le temps de se poser plus de questions dans les heures qui suivent.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours plus tard, Black Star et Tsubaki sont sur la route vers la mission de punition. Il ne s'est toujours pas décidé sur la méthode à employer. Ils arrivent en bas d'une petite cascade qui coule doucement. Il y a de chaque côté des berges de grands sapins. Il s'arrête pour observer la scène. Tsubaki s'arrête à son tour quelques mètres plus loin.<p>

« Black Star ? » Sans rien dire, il monte à la cime de l'arbre le plus haut. « Black Star, il y a un problème ? »

« Dieu aimerait partager son aura dieuissime avec quelqu'un et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait me faire devenir plus Dieu que je ne le suis déjà. » Il observe Tsubaki qui le regarde faire avec stupéfaction. « Tsubaki, veux-tu aider Dieu à devenir encore plus grand ? » Quand il voit les joues de son arme devenir de plus en plus rouge, il est soulagé et réalise que Maka est de bon conseil. Même pour ces choses-là. Il descend pour entendre la réponse de la jeune fille qui ne fait plus aucun doute vue le sourire qu'elle affiche.

* * *

><p>Maka sort de la salle à présent vide. Elle se colle contre le mur. Ça c'est mieux passé qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle inspire profondément.<p>

« Initiation à la lecture d'âme. Professeur : Maka Albarn. » Elle ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers Soul qui lit le panneau sur la porte. Il regarde dans sa direction. « Je crois que j'ai loupé un truc. » Elle est stupéfaite de le voir-là. Il ne parait pas en colère mais réellement surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Il lui lance un papier.

« Message anonyme. » Maka le déplie. D'un côté, elle peut lire : _Vas en salle 201 à 15h. signé Anonyme_. Et, de l'autre s'étale en gros la signature de Black Star. « Remarques, il valait mieux ça. Sinon, je ne serais pas venu. » Maka ne peut retenir un pouffement de rire. Soul sourit à son tour. « Je crois que tu as deux-trois trucs à me raconter. Je t'invite pour boire un verre ? » La meister lui sourit en hochant la tête. Ils s'éloignent de la pièce en direction de leur café préféré.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	47. MakaxBlair

Un one-shot centré sur Maka et Blair avec Soul et Kid en spectateur. Blair n'est pas très présente dans mes one-shot mais celui_là devrait me faire pardonner !

Merci à Ayaka, Amy, Alice et Inukag9 pour vos commentaires. Ils font chauds au coeur et il m'empêche d'avoir l'idée d'arrêter !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul monte les marches avec Kid. Ils débriefent l'entrainement. La faux démoniaque lui a demandé de l'aider à améliorer ses capacités en combat au corps à corps. Il veut devenir plus fort. Lorsque Maka utilise ses capacités pour contrôler la folie de l'équipe, ses réflexes sont plus lents. Il doit pouvoir la protéger en cas de besoin. Ça le rend malade de ne compter que sur elle. Il écoute attentivement les conseils de Kid essayant de tout intégrer. Il a choisi le fils du Shinigami plutôt que Black Star parce qu'il est plus pédagogue et moins brut que son meilleur ami. Il ouvre la porte de l'appartement fatigué par les efforts fournis durant sa matinée. Ils sont accueillis par des cris. Ils reconnaissent instantanément la voix de Maka. Kid voit le visage de Soul se tendre quand il avance à grandes enjambées vers la cuisine. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchent, ils commencent à avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation.

« Non, Blair. Arrête. Laisses-moi. »

« Mais, tu as de la pâte sur le nez. »

« Je dois pouvoir l'enlever toute seule. »

« Mais, c'est mon devoir de faire ça sur toi. » Elles explosent de rire en cœur. Il faut dire que l'imitation de Soul que vient de réaliser Blair est assez réaliste. Kid étouffe un rire discret et Soul le fusille du regard. Ce dernier se risque à se pencher par la porte de la cuisine restée grande ouverte. Maka est dos à la table, ses jambes touchant difficilement le sol. Elle tente de toutes ses forces d'éloigner Blair qui est penchée sur elle, la langue tirée au maximum.

« Blair, pas comme ça, arrêtes tes âneries. » Blair emploie un coup bas pour arriver à ses fins. Elle chatouille la pauvre meister coincée. Maka perd le dessus et Blair finit par atteindre le morceau de pâte de sa langue râpeuse.

« Voilà, c'est fait. Ce n'était pas si terrible. »

« Si tu ne l'y avais pas mis, il n'y aurait pas eu besoin de tout ce cirque. »

« Blair, veux jouer. Elle s'ennuie. »

« C'est bien bruyant comme jeux. » Soul entre dans la pièce, boudeur, rapidement suivi par Kid. Il n'a toujours pas digéré la blague douteuse du chat squatteur. Kid tente comme il peut de ravaler sa crise de fou rire. Plus particulièrement quand Soul lui lance des regards noirs. Maka et Blair les dévisagent surprises. Soul fronce les sourcils. « Quoi, j'ai dit quelques choses qui ne fallait pas ? » Maka est la première à se ressaisir. Elle se redirige vers la pâte qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Non, non. On ne s'attendait pas à te voir rentrer si tôt. Je ne t'ai pas senti entrer. » Soul est déstabilisé, il a l'impression de déranger. Il réalise brusquement qu'il est rare de surprendre ses colocataires dans de telle situation. Ça le rend un peu perplexe. Maka lui parait détendue. Kid, de son côté, note dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle n'a pas dit entendu mais senti. Elle est concentrée sur sa pâte à gâteau sous le regard inquisiteur d'un Soul pas franchement content. Kid sent le malaise et décide à fuir la situation. Il n'est pas sûr que ça le regarde.

« Euh, je vais prendre ma douche. » Maka hoche la tête en remuant énergiquement ses muffins. Soul ne prend même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui. Blair regarde le fils du Shinigami avec un air amusé.

« Si tu joues dans la douche, j'espère que tu ne laisseras pas de vestige derrière toi. Blair, fais attention alors toi aussi. » Il faut quelques secondes à Kid pour comprendre la définition du mot jouer de Blair. Maka s'arrête net. Elle connait parfaitement son colocataire félin.

« Comment ça tu fais attention ? Blair, nous étions d'accord pour que tu n'amènes pas d'homme, ici. »

« Oups, grillée. » La meister semble affolée par la nouvelle.

« Blair, où l'avez-vous fait ? » La femme-chat affiche un regard lourd de sous-entendu. « Non, pas dans ma chambre. » Elle se change en chat dans un éclat de rire. « Blair, je vais te tuer. » Le chat fuit avec souplesse sur une étagère. « Viens-là que je t'étripe. » Soul les regarde faire agréablement surpris. Il n'a pas l'habitude de les voir se conduire ainsi. En fait, quand il est dans une pièce en compagnie de Maka et Blair, il a la fâcheuse habitude de se retrouver la tête dans l'opulente poitrine de la femme chat. « BLAIR. »

« Hihihi, j'aime bien quand tu es en colère. »

« Donc, ce n'est pas vrai ? »

« Disons que je prends garde à ne pas laisser trainer mes sous-vêtements n'importe où. » Maka soupire.

« Je suppose que pour toi, c'est déjà un effort surhumain. » Le chat repart dans une crise de fou rire.

« C'est pas comme ça que les gâteaux vont cuire, Maka-chan. » Maka secoue la tête mais se remet aux fourneaux. Soul passe derrière elle pour prendre un café qui l'aidera, il espère, à comprendre à peu mieux ce qui se passe dans cette cuisine. Sa meister ne bouge pas, concentrée sur sa pâte. Il jette un coup d'œil au chat qui ne semble pas en avoir fini avec sa maitresse.

« Maka ? »

« Oui, Blair ? »

« Ta chemise est ouverte. » Elle prend une couleur rosée et regarde son chemisier que le chat a effectivement déboutonnée pendant la bagarre. Elle se dépêche de se rhabiller avec un air qu'elle estime impassible. Malheureusement, la chaleur que dégagent ses joues lui laisse peu d'espoir sur la réussite de son plan. Soul s'assoit et commente la scène sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à voir. » Maka s'arrête un instant avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle a l'air d'être en colère et la cuillère qu'elle tend dans sa direction lui parait menaçante.

« Au moins, je ne suis pas aussi perverse que toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu saignes quand Blair joue avec toi et ça te plait. Je le sais pertinemment. De toute façon, vous êtes tous comme ça. » Soul a envie de répondre mais s'arrête rapidement. Blair a retrouvé sa forme humaine et s'est placée derrière elle. Elle saisit à pleine main la poitrine de la pauvre meister.

« Tu exagères Soul, la poitrine de Maka a beaucoup grandi. Blair a fait attention à bien les masser tous les jours. Si Maka ne les bandaient pas, ça se verrait.» Soul ouvre la bouche en grand, stupéfait.

« BLAIR ! » La meister est hors d'elle.

« Bon, elle n'est pas toujours réveillée. »

« Aaaaaaah. » Soul ne peut s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Le rose aux joues de la meister qui ne sait plus où se mettre l'amuse grandement.

« Et bien, l'ambiance parait bonne ce matin. » Il se tourne vers Kid qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain. Maka se dégage des bras de son chat pas vraiment domestiqué.

« Dehors, tout le monde, dehors. Je ne veux revoir personne tant que je n'ai pas fini dans la cuisine. » Blair est la première à fuir par la fenêtre dans un éclat de rire. Kid sort, poussé par Soul toujours autant amusé. La journée lui parait excellente à présent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	48. Coup de foudre : équipe

Voici un one-shot assez différents de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'avoue que je suis assez partagée à son sujet.

Merci à Yuki, Inukag9, Ayaka, Amy et Alice pour vos encouragements toujours aussi bienvenus. Merci à Amarelyne pour son commentaire.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jeune homme lève le nez du journal qu'il est en train de lire au soleil. Son regard tombe sur une jeune femme qui s'approche de la terrasse de Café. Il a un coup de foudre instantané. Normalement, il préfère les blondes mais elle est différente. Elle s'assoit avec une démarche aérienne et il se demande si ce n'est pas une danseuse. Elle a de grands yeux violets délavés et de longs cheveux sombres qui tombent librement sur ses épaules. La robe d'été violette qu'elle porte fait ressortir sa peau pâle et sans défaut. Il sent son souffle se couper quand elle choisit sa place. Il prie tous les Dieux connus pour qu'elle s'assoie face à lui. Il respire à nouveau quand elle s'installe. Il peut observer son profil et il sent son cœur manquer plusieurs battements. Il s'est souvent demander à quoi ressemblerait sa femme idéale et il est stupéfait de découvrir que c'est elle. Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarque tardivement la jeune femme qui la rejoint. Elle est beaucoup plus petite et porte des couettes assez hautes. L'objet de ses désirs accueille son ami avec un sourire qui le fait chavirer. Elles se mettent à discuter et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'elles se disent, il trouve le son de sa voix magnifique. Il secoue sa tête et se pince pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas dans un rêve. La douleur le ramène à la réalité et à la jeune femme qui rit à présent.

Il hésite. C'est tellement soudain qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire et comment l'aborder. Il plait aux femmes et il le sait. Il en a souvent usé et abusé. Pourtant à cet instant, il revient des années en arrière. Il se revoit face à la première fille qu'il a voulu inviter. A son premier râteau. Il ne veut pas commettre la même erreur. Il ne doit pas se louper. Un ange l'a mise sur son passage et il sait qu'il n'aura pas de deuxième chance. Il inspire profondément, espérant calmer sa tension et éclaircir ses idées. La discussion parait animée entre les deux jeunes femmes et le jeune homme voit la demoiselle brune rougir. Il fond instantanément. Il vient de retomber amoureux une nouvelle fois. Il n'est pourtant jamais tombé amoureux mais il ne doute pas un instant de ses sentiments. Ça lui paraissait être un sentiment inutile réservé aux plus faibles qui n'ont pas d'autre choix que ça pour se taper une fille. Il pense a peu près la même chose de la fidélité. Les hommes qui sont fidèles c'est simplement, qu'ils n'ont aucune autre opportunité. Il se trouve brusquement stupide. Il sait que pour elle, il sera différent. Il sera prêt à n'importe quoi juste pour échanger quelques mots avec elle.

Il s'apprête à se lever mais s'arrête en cours de route. Il n'est pas sûr de son charisme et ça le déstabilise. Il n'est pas habitué à douter autant de lui. Il rassemble à nouveau son courage mais l'arrivée du serveur le coupe à nouveau dans son élan. Ce dernier prend la commande en jetant un air appréciateur à la jeune femme qu'il convoite. Il lui faut tout son self-control pour ne pas se lever pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il se découvre jaloux. Il comprend la réaction de certains hommes quand il tournait autour de leurs petites-amies. Lui aussi veut pouvoir affirmer que cette inconnue lui appartient. Il se concentre autant que possible sur leur conversation et il finit par découvrir son prénom. Tsubaki. Il est teinté d'exotisme et cela attise encore plus sa curiosité. A nouveau, il se sent pousser des ailes et, cette fois-ci, il va jusqu'à se lever. Le serveur revient avec la commande des jeunes femmes et le jeune homme se rassoit immédiatement. Le serveur prend plus de temps que nécessaire pour poser les boissons sur la table, discutant avec les filles qui rient à ses mots d'esprit. Tsubaki lui fait un grand sourire pour le remercier et Will déchire sa serviette en petits morceaux. La situation devient insoutenable. Il a besoin de s'approcher d'elle, de lui parler. Cette fois il se lève et il sent que rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Il s'approche de la table avec un pas assuré et un grand sourire. Elle aussi, le regarde venir avec un grand sourire, presque comme si elle lui souhaitait la bienvenu. Il n'y croit pas, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Il s'avance en sentant son estime remonter en flèche.

« Salut les filles, ça fait des heures qu'on vous cherche. » Le jeune homme sursaute et se retourne. Il est stupéfait de découvrir deux garçons qui s'avancent avec assurance vers la table de sa Tsubaki. La jeune femme blonde répond avec un ton boudeur.

« Black Star, après un quart d'heure de retard, on en a eu marre. La prochaine fois, arrivez à l'heure et vous ne perdrez pas votre temps à nous chercher. » Tsubaki rajoute un désolé en rougissant. Il la regarde sans plus savoir quoi faire. Quelqu'un lui tape sur l'épaule. Il se tourne et a un mouvement de recul. L'homme qui lui fait face à quelque chose de démoniaque. Il a des cheveux blancs, des yeux rouges et des dents particulièrement pointues.

« Désolé mec mais tu bloques le passage. » Will fait un pas de côté pour les laisser passer. Il est en état de choc. Jamais il n'a envisagé qu'elle puisse avoir quelqu'un. Il s'approche du menu près de leur table l'utilisant comme prétexte pour les écouter. Après tout, peut-être que ce ne sont que des amis. Le deuxième homme a une voix puissante et des cheveux d'un bleu électrique. Du coin de l'œil, il observe plus en détail les deux hommes. Il ressent rapidement ses vieux complexes ressurgir. Il est beau, il n'en doute pas. Pourtant, il se sent mal à l'aise face à eux. Ils émanent de ces hommes quelques choses de dangereux que beaucoup de femmes devaient trouver fascinant. Tsubaki s'adresse à celui aux cheveux bleus.

« Black Star, on va avoir besoin de s'arrêter pour acheter du riz ce soir. Il n'y en a plus. »

« Ouai, finis ton truc et on y va. » Cela ne laisse plus de place aux doutes. Ils sont ensembles. Il baisse les yeux incapables de leur faire face. Il traine les pieds jusqu'à sa table. Il vide son café abandonné et s'éloigne du bar et de la jeune femme qui le hantera pendant des années. Il sait qu'à présent, c'est elle qu'il cherchera à travers les femmes qu'il rencontrera. Avant de tourner au coin de la rue, il jette un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle éclate de rire visiblement ravie de ses nouveaux compagnons de détente. Il regrettera toute sa vie de ne pas avoir eu le courage de faire le premier pas, de ne pas l'avoir approché, de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt. Il regrettera d'avoir eu peur de l'échec.

* * *

><p>Black Star raconte ses exploits au bowling et cela intéresse peu Soul. Il regarde le jeune homme qui bloquait le passage avec les sourcils froncés. Son comportement lui parait bizarre. Il s'est montré un peu trop intéressé par leur conversation à son goût. Il pose une main sur la cuisse de Maka pour attirer son attention et se penche vers son oreille.<p>

« C'est qui ce type ?» Il accompagne sa parole par un mouvement de tête montrant l'inconnu. Maka suit son mouvement des yeux et sourit tristement. Elle lui répond dans un murmure.

« Quelqu'un qui a le cœur brisé. » Soul la regarde avec stupeur, il ne comprend pas. « Il est tombé amoureux mais il n'a pas osé l'abordé. Il a compris qu'il n'aura aucune chance de toute façon. » Soul réfléchit intensément aux différents gestes de l'inconnu.

« Tsubaki ? » Elle hoche la tête avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé. Soul pose son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de sa partenaire, plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Il réfléchit aux meilleurs moyens de convaincre son ami de faire rapidement quelque chose pour sa partenaire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.

PS : n'hésitez pas à me dire si "oubliée" vous plait ou pas. ça m'aidera à savoir si la suite envisagée vous intéressera.


	49. Amitié ? : MakaxKilik

Chapitre spécial pour Alice. J'espère qu'il te plaira tout particulièrement.

Merci à Inukag9, Alice, Yuki et Amy pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kilik monte les marches de la bibliothèque à vive allure. Il n'a pas besoin de la lumière pour se diriger dans les lieux, il sait où est la personne qu'il cherche. Il entre sans frapper dans un bureau attenant. Maka somnole assise sur sa chaise. Kilik n'est pas vraiment surpris. Il sait qu'elle a commencé à 6h ce matin et il est près de 23h à présent. Il soupire en s'approchent d'elle sans un bruit et lui enlève le stylo des mains. Il la voit lever les yeux vers lui semblant à peine surprise de le voir.

« Kilik ? » Elle lui fait un petit sourire auquel Kilik répond avec joie. Il aimait bien ses instants privilégiés.

« Il est l'heure de rentrer Maka. Tu peux marcher ou tu as besoin de mon aide ? »

« Evidement que je peux marcher. Je suis fatiguée Kilik, pas malade. » Il rigole doucement. Ça lui ressemble et il ne s'attendait pas à une autre réponse de sa part. Il la voit rassembler ses livres.

« Je vais quand même te prendre ça, même si je ne suis pas persuadée que ce soit une bonne chose que tu ramènes du travail chez toi. »

« Arrêtes Kilik, je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère-poule. » Il se met à rire à nouveau pour tenter de la calmer un peu. Elle a l'air tendu. Cela fait une semaine qu'il récupère Maka à 23h pour qu'elle aille se coucher. Kid le lui a demandé un soir où il n'avait pas le temps et Kilik a été ravi d'accepter. Depuis, il le fait chaque soir et Kid n'a rien trouvé à y redire. Ils arrivent en bas de son immeuble et la jeune fille récupère ses livres. « Bonne nuit, Kilik. »

« Bonne nuit, Maka. Ne traine pas. »

« Oui, maman. » Il la regarde monter les marches et disparaitre dans l'immeuble. Il voit la lumière s'allumer dans son appartement. Il attend près d'un quart d'heure et grogne en constatant qu'elle ne s'éteint pas. Il finit par prendre la direction de son propre appartement un peu inquiet.

Elle dort trop peu à son goût même si elle ne perd pas en efficacité. C'est un excellent prof réservé aux meilleurs. La plupart des étudiants rêvent de participer à son cours et à juste titre. Lui, est un professeur de combat. Il fait partie des rares personnes à avoir la capacité de manipuler deux armes et Kid a décidé qu'il ferait un bon prof tout comme Jacqueline et Ox. Soul est responsable du secteur Europe. Il fait du bon boulot et, pour ce qu'il en sait, il s'entend plus que bien avec sa meister. Kim travaille à l'infirmerie. Kid occupe la place de son père. Les autres sont en mission à travers le monde. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se rend à peine compte qu'il est arrivé chez lui.

* * *

><p>Comme la veille, à 23h, il va chercher Maka. Elle ne dort pas debout exceptionnellement. Cela le rassure.<p>

« On rentre ? »

« Oui. » Comme la veille, elle rassemble des livres que récupère Kilik. Il cherche un moyen de lui faire des reproches pour son manque de sommeil mais il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Maka a un caractère fort. C'est ce qu'il fait qu'elle lui plait tant même si ça ne facilite pas toujours sa relation avec les autres. Ils arrivent beaucoup trop rapidement en bas de son immeuble au goût de Kilik. Il n'a pas encore réussi, ne serait-ce qu'à entamer une conversation.

« Mmmmh, Maka. » Elle a déjà sa main sur la poignée.

« Oui ? »

« Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt. Aussi douée que tu sois, tu as besoin de sommeil comme n'importe quel être humain. »

« Kilik, que tu viennes me chercher le soir ne me dérange pas, surtout que je sais que c'est Kid qui te le demande mais ne commence pas à te montrer envahissant, ça va me poser quelques soucis. » Le ton monte rapidement.

« Et bien, pour être exacte, toi aussi tu me poses des soucis. Je serais ennuyé qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que tu ne dors pas assez. »

« Et, alors quoi ? Tu veux monter pour t'assurer que je me couche comme je te le promets ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Ils sont l'un et l'autre essoufflé. Maka entre dans l'immeuble en laissant la porte ouverte.

« Comme tu veux. » Il la suit sans attendre une deuxième invitation. Comme pour la porte de l'immeuble, elle laisse la porte de l'appartement ouverte derrière elle et Kilik prend soin de la refermer en entrant. Il suit le bruit qu'elle fait dans la cuisine. Elle prend quelque chose dans le frigo et Kilik se place derrière elle. Quand elle se redresse et se tourne, ils ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle parait ennuyée.

« Pourquoi ? » Kilik la regarde quelques secondes avant de réagir. Sans lui répondre, il l'embrasse avec douceur. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne, il voit qu'elle ne semble ni surprise, ni en colère. Elle s'avance vers lui et l'embrasse à son tour.

« Blair n'est pas là ce soir. » Kilik n'a pas besoin d'un dessin alors qu'il se laisse entrainer dans la chambre.

* * *

><p>Il est réveillé le lendemain par une douce odeur de pain chaud. Il est un peu déçu de ne pas la trouver étendue près de lui mais le souvenir de la nuit passée adoucie sa peine. Il s'habille et la rejoint dans la cuisine. Il est surpris d'y découvrir Liz en plus de Maka. Elle l'accueille avec un grand sourire narquois. Maka se tourne vers lui.<p>

« Ah, Kilik, tu es réveillé. »

« Tu as une invité ? Je vais peut-être partir. »

« C'est la journée repos entre fille. Kid ne me harcèle pas trop la semaine tant que j'obéis à Liz ou à Tsubaki une journée entière. » Ils ont toujours été très protecteurs envers elle, ça ne s'améliore pas avec le temps.

« Okay. » Il ne sait pas trop comment rebondir. Elle lui parait un peu distante. Maka, sentant très certainement sa gêne, décide de lui venir en aide. Elle l'accompagne vers la porte d'entrée abandonnant Liz dans la cuisine. Kilik voit que l'ainée des sœur Thompson sort son portable et il a une idée assez précise de la personne qu'elle va appeler. Il est pris d'un doute. « On est ensemble ou pas ? » Maka semble amusé par sa question.

« Tu veux que ce ne soit qu'une aventure ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Alors, on est ensemble. Il faut que je te laisse avant que Liz n'ait appelée tout le répertoire des pages jaune pour leurs annoncer la nouvelle. » Elle l'embrasse rapidement sur la bouche et Kilik a un peu de mal à se ressaisir. La situation le déstabilise.

« Okay. » En refermant la porte, Maka lui lance une œillade suggestive.

« On se voit ce soir ? » Kilik lui adresse un grand sourire. Il est rassuré. Il a conscience que sortir avec Maka ne sera pas une promenade de santé. En plus du caractère trempé de la jeune femme, il va devoir jongler avec ses amis un poil possessifs. Cela ne lui fait pas peur pourtant, ça fait longtemps qu'il souhaite aller plus loin avec elle.

* * *

><p>Il a à peine passé le pas de sa porte que le téléphone sonne. Il décroche un peu essoufflé. Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une voix menaçante se fait entendre.<p>

« Tu lui fait du mal, tu la fais pleurer et tu comprendras le mot du sens enfer. »

« Bonjour Soul, ça se passe bien en France. »

« Je rigole pas mec. Soit cool ou tu auras des ennuis. »

« Je n'en doute pas et ce n'est pas mon attention. » Kilik entend la sonnerie indiquant que la conversation a été coupée. Il raccroche encore amusé. Quelques secondes plus tard, ça sonne à nouveau.

« Allo ? »

« Ne lui dit pas que j'ai appelé où elle va encore se mettre en colère. » Kilik se met à rire et Soul raccroche par frustration. Kilik prend un grand verre d'eau en s'étirant. Il se sent légèrement tendu. Il est content de la façon dont se déroulent les choses mais il aimerait bien se détendre un peu. Il va allez courir, ça va lui faire du bien. Il se change rapidement et s'étire avec attention. Il a à peine mis le nez dehors qu'il tombe sur Black Star.

« Tiens, tu vas courir, Kilik ? Je t'accompagne. » Il ne peut retenir un éclat de rire.

« J'ai déjà eu Soul. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Je ne vois absolument pas. » Black Star a toujours été un mauvais menteur. Pourtant Kilk ne s'en plaint pas, il savait avant même de l'embrasser que ça allez se passer comme ça. Il est d'ailleurs rassurer que ça se passe ainsi, s'ils le mettent en garde c'est qu'il lui laisse sa chance. Il s'élance dans les rues en compagnie de Black Star en pensant au plaisir qu'il aura à retrouver Maka, le soir-même.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt


	50. Jalousie : MakaxSoul

Voici un nouveau one-shot. Centré sur Maka et Soul pour revenir aux vielles habitudes.

Merci à Chaussange, Inukag9, Ayaka, Alice et Amy pour vos commentaires. Chaussange, je réponds à une partie de tes questions à la fin.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul entre dans la grande bibliothèque. Il ne comprend vraiment pas ce que Maka peut trouver de si attrayant dans ce bâtiment qu'il trouve si froid. Il se doute que ça a un rapport avec la ressemblance qu'a la bibliothèque avec les bâtiments où il a passé son enfance. Ça a tendance à lui donner le cafard. Il arrive dans la pièce principale et il repère rapidement sa meister. Elle est assise à une grande table en compagnie de Kid. Cela ne le surprend pas, ils sont souvent ensemble lorsqu'ils étudient. Kid et Maka attrapent un crayon en même temps. Maka retire sa main rapidement en rougissant. Soul n'en crois pas ses yeux. Kid sourit en réponse et tend le crayon à sa meister rougissante. Elle le prend en affichant un petit sourire à son tour. Soul a dû mal à mettre les mots sur ce qui se passe devant lui mais il finit par y arriver. Kid et Maka flirtent. Il ne sait pas si c'est nouveau ou non, si c'est une habitude quand ils sont seuls mais ça le dérange. Il finit par se secouer et s'empresse de les rejoindre. Ils ne le remarquent pas et Maka sursaute quand il pose sa main sur la table. Soul la dévisage avec suspicion. Elle surveille tout le temps ce qui se passe autour d'elle, il est devenu difficile de la surprendre. Black Star en fait régulièrement les frais. Il la dévisage un instant et se détend quand elle lui adresse un grand sourire.

« Soul ? »

« Mmmmh, il est vingt heures, tu as dit que tu rentrais vers six heures. Je m'inquiétais un peu. » Maka regarde la grande pendule derrière Soul avec un air catastrophé.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas vue l'heure passer. On étudiait des textes en sorciers et … bref,… je suis désolée. » Soul se tourne vers Kid.

« Tu la raccompagnes quand vous en aurez fini ? » Kid hoche la tête un peu surpris que Soul ne soit pas plus énervé par le retard de sa meister. Il lui est déjà arrivé de hurler pour moins que ça. Soul ne perd son calme apparent que pour s'assurer que Maka est en sécurité. Parfois, il exagère mais personne ne le lui reproche. Maka a des talents inestimables pour Shibusen et il est rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un comme Soul veille sur elle.

De son côté, Soul sort de la bibliothèque avec le dos raide. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il vient de voir. Il n'en a rien laissé paraitre parce qu'il est cool mais ça le met hors de lui. Il se demande s'ils sont ensemble et, si oui, depuis combien de temps. Maka aurait pu lui en parler. Il se demande si Tsubaki est au courant. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ont semblé gêné de le voir débarquer à l'improviste, de le voir entrer dans leurs moments d'intimités. Le fait que Maka ne surveille pas les alentours le perturbe encore plus. Est-ce qu'elle a si confiance en Kid, qu'elle se permet de se détendre complètement avec lui ? Elle ne se le permet même pas à l'appartement alors qu'ils sont chez eux. Il accélère le pas jusqu'à l'appartement essayant d'évacuer une partie de la tension qui l'habite. Il entre dans la pièce principale avec l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Il tombe sur Blair qui est étalée de tout son long sous sa forme de chat sur le canapé. Elle commence par miauler avant de finir par un bâillement.

« Miaouuuuuuu, Soul-kun, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je crois que Maka sort avec Kid. » Blair ouvre de grands yeux surpris avant de sourire.

« C'est une bonne chose, elle nous laissera peut-être nous amuser comme ça. » Soul la dévisage sans croire à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Il parle de Maka, pas de n'importe qui.

« Non, ça ne va pas. » Blair regarde le jeune homme s'énerver avec un air attendrit.

« Et, pourquoi ? » Soul a un moment d'absence. Il ouvre et referme la bouche sans réussir à dire quoi que ce soit. Il finit par reprendre dans un murmure.

« Je ne sais pas. » Il parait perdu. Blair se redresse en reprenant sa forme humaine.

« Et bien, réfléchis-y. » Elle part par la fenêtre pour vaquer à ses propres activités. Elle laisse derrière elle un Soul perdu par des sentiments qu'il ne maitrise pas. Il préfère se réfugier dans sa chambre et ne sort même pas lorsqu'il entend la porte de l'appartement claquer une demi-heure plus tard.

* * *

><p>Kid regarde Soul avec un air perplexe. Il adresse à peine la parole à Maka et cette dernière semble un peu perdue face à ce brusque changement d'attitude à son égard. Il ne parait pas particulièrement en colère mais il ne semble plus savoir comment s'adresser à elle. La sonnerie de l'interclasse sonne et fait sursauter le fils du Shinigami. Il se lève pour se dégourdir un peu ses jambes. A sa grande satisfaction, Soul fait la même chose et il décide d'en profiter pour lui toucher deux mots. Maka de son côté se réfugie entre ses bras. Il rattrape son ami dans le couloir.<p>

« Soul, je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? » Soul le regarde avec surprise.

« Oui, si tu veux. » Ils se mettent un peu à l'écart, chacun un café dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Maka ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. » Kid fait la moue en ressentant l'agressivité dans la voix de la faux démoniaque.

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. C'est toujours déroutant de vous voir si calme sans aucune de vos célèbres disputes quotidiennes. » Soul ouvre la bouche pour rembarrer Kid mais renonce au dernier moment. Il inspire profondément avant de se lancer.

« Tu es avec Maka ? » Kid lève un sourcil.

« Je pense que si c'était le cas tu serais une des premières personnes au courant. » Il réfléchit un instant et se remémore la scène à la bibliothèque. « Si tu fais référence à l'autre soir. Maka rougissait pour autre chose que pour moi. » Soul s'intéresse brusquement beaucoup plus à Kid. Ce dernier remarque le regain d'intérêt et s'en amuse. Il trouve que Soul manque parfois de maturité et c'est l'exemple parfait.

« Ah bon ? »

« Si tu veux le savoir, demande lui. » Soul devient boudeur.

« Tu ne penses pas que poser directement la question aurait évité tout ce stress. » Soul grogne en réponse. Il sait que Kid a raison mais il n'est pas assez sûr de lui pour se lancer de but en blanc. Ils rejoignent rapidement la classe. Toute l'équipe réalise que Soul est beaucoup plus détendu et Maka se permet même un sourire.

* * *

><p>Le soir, Soul rejoint Maka à la cuisine.<p>

« Eh ! »

« Oui, Soul ? »

« Pourquoi tu rougissais l'autre soir ? » Maka se tourne vers lui.

« L'autre soir ? »

« Quand tu étais à la bibli avec Kid. » Maka se remet à rougir furieusement et se retourne vers l'évier. Soul est intrigué à présent.

« Pourquoi tu étais en colère ? » Soul n'est pas dupe de sa tentative de changer de sujet mais il décide de lui répondre. Il marmonne.

« Je pensais que tu sortais avec Kid. » Maka se tourne vers lui, visiblement très surprise. « Tu ne surveillais même pas ce qu'il se passait autour de toi. Tu le fais tout le temps, même ici. » Maka semble réfléchir intensément et Soul décide de l'aider. « Tu as sursauté. » Il voit son visage s'illuminer.

« Ah, oui. Je t'ai senti arrivé mais tu m'as surprise en tapant sur la table. Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Ah. » Il se sent bête brusquement. Il reprend rapidement constance et affiche un sourire narquois. « Et donc, tu rougissais pour ? » Maka fuit son regard et se reconcentre sur le repas en faisant mine de ne rien entendre. Soul s'approche d'elle et se débrouille pour mettre son visage entre celui de sa meister et son plat. Elle sursaute et recule un peu.

« Soul n'insiste pas. »

« Oh, que si. » Elle rougit toujours furieusement ce qui attise la curiosité de l'arme. Maka soupire sentant que même un Maka-chop ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

« Je faisais remarquer à Kid que la description du démon te ressemblait. » Soul ne voit pas trop ce qui est sujet à rougir. Il sent qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre.

« Et ? » Elle marmonne et répond avec mauvaise volonté.

« Il m'a dit que tu m'obsédais. » Soul ne peut retenir un éclat de rire et Maka rougit mal à l'aise.

« Arrêtes et laisses-moi maintenant. » Soul ne bouge pas s'installant même plus confortablement contre le plan de travail. Maka décide quand même de revenir à son plat.

« Pour être tout à fait franc avec toi. Envisager que tu sortes avec Kid, m'ennuyait. »

« Imaginer que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à une planche à pain telle que moi t'étonne à ce point ? »

« Non, c'était de la jalousie. » Maka est tellement surprise qu'elle se coupe légèrement. Soul attrape un morceau de sopalin pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Maka le regarde faire sans savoir quoi faire. Soul lève les yeux pour lui faire face et il sent son incertitude. « Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. »

« Tu parles d'une intello. »

« Vas te faire voir Soul. » Elle n'est pas agressive, c'est plus une mise en garde. Soul enchaîne du tac au tac.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » ça a le mérite d'être franc. Soul préfère se reconcentrer sur son doigt blessé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? Tu n'es pas sûre de tes sentiments ? » Elle se met à pouffer de rire et Soul la dévisage avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Depuis longtemps. Liz et Tsubaki me le rappellent régulièrement. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Alors, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Notre relation est stable et elle me satisfait. » Soul la laisse récupérer son doigt.

« Et bien moi, non. Je veux plus. » Maka soupire.

« Et bien, je ne suis pas prête. » Soul soupire.

« Très bien. »

« Parfait, si on est d'accord. J'aimerais finir le repas. »

« On n'est pas d'accord mais je vais faire en sorte de te faire changer d'avis. » Maka se tourne vers lui à nouveau surprise. Soul lui vole son premier baiser. Il l'embrasse juste quelques secondes mais il veut juste qu'elle comprenne qu'il est particulièrement sérieux. Il sourit avant de sortir de la cuisine, les mains dans les poches en laissant une Maka rougissante au possible derrière lui. Il faut qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement à la meilleure façon de la harceler. Il lui donne une semaine tout au plus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.

Réponse à **Chaussange** : Si je te dis que tu es un peu dingue Chaussange, tu prends ça pour un compliment? Je suppose que oui. Faut que je fasse gaffe certaine de tes reviews risquent d'être plus longue que mes chapitres. Concernant tes désirs de one-shot, je ne te promets pas que ce sera pour tout de suite mais je vais y travailler. Je préfère prendre le temps de faire mûrir les histoires pour qu'elles soient vraiment bien. Enfin, le temps que je me dise, c'est bon, ça me plait. Sinon, pour les délais de publication, c'est à géométrie variable. J'ai eu un rythme de tout les deux jours mais je suis un peu plus occupée à présent. ça dépend surtout de mon inspiration. Je ne poste que quand je suis à peu près satisfaite de mon travail. J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions chaussange et je bénie l'écureuil pour te remercier de tes encouragements.


	51. Morsure : MakaxSoul

Celui-là est tiré d'un rêve. ça me parait a peu près tenir la route même si j'ai hésité à le publié. Bon j'avoue, je venais de voir le dernier Underworld ! Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Merci à Yuki, Chaussange, Inukag9, Alice, Ayaka et Amy pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stein regarde Maka, étendue sur le lit blanc. Il l'a trouvé inanimée dans les couloirs de l'infirmerie. Un rapide check-up lui indique qu'elle est en anémie. Il est dubitatif, il est surpris que Soul l'ait laissé se mettre dans cet état. Il se rattrape à la rambarde du lit. Cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'il ressent des vague de folie de plus en plus violente l'envahir et il sent qu'il va perdre pied. Il s'apprête à appeler les infirmières quand il sent ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il se rattrape maladroitement au drap qui recouvre la faible meister. Il reprend difficilement son souffle lorsqu'il sent des doigts froids sur son bras. Il se redresse pour observer sa patiente.

« Ah, Maka, qu'est-ce … ? » Il la voit ouvrir la bouche et devine deux canines qui se plantent dans son poignet. Il grogne avant de sentir la folie l'envahir.

Il rouvre les yeux et regarde immédiatement son poignet. Il n'y a rien, aucune marque. Il se redresse maladroitement pour s'intéresser à la meister. Elle ne semble pas avoir bougée. Il essaye de se ressaisir. Stein soulève les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il remarque deux choses. D'abord, sa peau est plus chaude, deuxièmement, elle a deux canines qui assurent à Stein que ce n'est pas une illusion due à la folie. Il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit pour attendre que la meister se réveille. Elle ouvre les yeux quelques minutes après. Elle détourne immédiatement les yeux et les larmes se mettent à couler. Elle s'assoit et ramène ses genoux contre elle. Stein l'observe quelques secondes avant de lui tendre un mouchoir et de commencer à l'interroger.

« Je pense que tu sais ce qui t'arrives. » Elle hoche la tête. « Comment on en est arrivé-là ? »

« Mosquito a voulu venger Arachnée. Il m'a mordu, il y a trois jours dans ma propre chambre. » Stein est inquiet d'apprendre qu'elle ait été mordue dans l'enceinte même de Shibusen. « On peut revenir en arrière ? »

« Non, je crains que non, Maka. » Elle replonge dans ses genoux. « Comment tu t'es nourris ? Soul ? » Elle se redresse.

« Non, bien sûr que non, c'est la première fois que je bois du … » Elle n'a pas le courage de finir sa phrase. « Je ne recommencerais pas de toute façon. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Si tu ne te nourris pas, tu mourras. De plus, ça ne perturbe pas plus que ça. »

« Vous devenez fou. »

« Avec un vrai vampire, je le resterais et tu m'aurais vidée de mon sang mais je crois que dans ton cas, Mosquito n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il recherchait, il n'a pas réussi à corrompre ton âme. Je pense sincèrement que rien ne s'oppose à ce que tu te nourrisses. Soul est au courant ? » Elle secoue la tête.

« Il se bat avec la folie. »

« Raison de plus pour que tu te nourrisses plus souvent, il y aura moins de tensions. » Elle secoue la tête de toutes ses forces et Stein soupire.

Soul arrive à l'infirmerie sans comprendre ce que lui veut Stein. Il a fait attention à ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait de folie ses derniers jours. Il entre dans la pièce où Stein l'attend avec un air soucieux. Le médecin lève la tête en l'entendant entrer.

« Ah, Soul te voilà. Comment tu te sens ? La folie, c'est apaisée ? » Soul tique mais répond quand même.

« Oui. »

« Tu sais ce qu'est un vampire ? » Soul fronce les sourcils vraiment perplexes.

« Oui, c'est un monstre qui se nourrit de sang, qui ne supporte pas le soleil et qui sont suffisants dans la plupart des films. Et, il faut le tuer avec un pieu ou de l'ail ou de l'eau bénite.»

« Maka est un vampire. » Soul reste bloqué quelques secondes.

« Pardon ? »

« Elle a été mordu par Mosquito. Il y a trois jours dans sa chambre. » Soul a besoin de s'assoir pour recevoir la nouvelle.

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Elle m'a mordu, il y a à peine une heure pour se nourrir donc je suis sûr de ce que j'avance. » Soul est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. « Pour être exacte les différences entre les films et la réalité sont nombreux. Les vampires se nourrissent de sang noir exclusivement. Quand ils ont faim, il dégage des vagues de folie pour corrompre leurs proies. Une fois l'homme plongé dans la folie, il le vide de son sang et sombre eux-mêmes dans la folie tuant tout sur leur passage. Leur invincibilité vient du sang noir qui les soigne, un pieu a donc le même effet que n'importe qu'elle arme. Ils déclenchent une intolérance au soleil. Même, s'ils ne tombent pas en cendre, cela peut leurs provoquer des brûlures au deuxième degré, s'il reste trop longtemps au soleil. C'est à cause de la folie, elle n'aime pas particulièrement le soleil. » Soul a dû mal à respirer. Il serre les poings, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. « Pour Maka, c'est encore différent. Elle tient trois jours sans se nourrir ce qui est normalement impossible, elle n'est pas envahie par la folie et elle purifie sa proie. C'est d'ailleurs une expérience assez particulière que tu auras certainement le plaisir de découvrir. Enfin, si elle consent à se nourrir. »

« Elle ne veut pas ? »

« Non, elle s'y refuse. Pourtant vue le peu de sang qu'elle boit et le peu d'effet que ça a sur moi, je pense sincèrement qu'une fois par jour et plus qu'envisageable. » Soul reste silencieux. « Je peux te laisser voir avec elle. Elle est perdue et elle a besoin d'aide. » Soul inspire profondément et fixe son professeur.

« Oui, je vais faire ce qui est nécessaire. » Stein sourit.

« Elle est à côté. » Soul se lève et ouvre la porte pour rejoindre sa meister.

* * *

><p>Cela fait trois jours que Maka a atterri à l'infirmerie. Elle refuse de se nourrir ce qui inquiète Soul au possible. Cela lui fait d'autant plus que peur que vue la folie qu'il ressent, elle doit avoir les crocs. Sans mauvais jeux de mots. Il a essayé de la forcer mais elle reste sa meister, elle reste puissante et elle l'a repoussé sans ménagement à chaque fois. Le Week-end a été assez tendu pour résumé la situation et la perspective de ce lundi de cours ne l'enchante pas particulièrement. Il décide de jeter un coup d'œil à sa meister. Elle est étendue sur son lit et semble avoir des difficultés à ouvrir ses yeux. Il entre et elle ne semble pas le remarquer. Il décide de tenter sa chance. Sans sommation, il se place à quatre pattes au-dessus elle. Il voit ses yeux s'arrondir de peur. Elle tente de le repousser mais sans succès. Elle est devenue trop faible pour ça. Soul plante son poignet sur ses crocs et laisse la folie l'envahir. Il se réveille avec la bouche pâteuse, allongé contre elle. Il joue avec ses cheveux en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il observe son poignet, il n'y a rien. Il est d'accord avec Stein, ça ne lui parait pas impossible de faire ça de façon journalière. Plus qu'à la convaincre à présent. Elle ouvre les yeux.<p>

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

« Oh si, et je recommencerais si c'est nécessaire. » Elle lui tourne le dos et Soul l'enlace pour ne pas rompre le contact. « Ça va, Maka, je te promets. Je suis là. » Elle se retourne face à lui collant son visage à son torse.

« Ça me dégoute, sentir ton sang qui coule dans ma gorge et le soulagement qui l'accompagne. C'est… Je suis… »

« Maka et ma meister. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal et je me sens plus calme qu'en temps normal. » Elle serre ses points sur sa chemise. « Et, j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle. » Elle lève les yeux vers lui, ils sont pleins de larmes. Il les essuie aves ses pouces. « Il pleut et ils annoncent que ça va durer toute la journée. Pas de problème de soleil aujourd'hui. » Il affiche un grand sourire satisfait.

« Soul, tu te fais trop facilement à la situation. C'est … »

« Tu ne m'as jamais rien reproché concernant ma folie. Et, tu m'as aidé à chaque fois sans jamais t'en plaindre.»

« C'était ma faute. »

« Là aussi, c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû te protéger. » Maka se blottit à nouveau contre lui sans rien dire. « Je veux que tu acceptes de te nourrir chaque jour. Ça m'enlèverait un stress supplémentaire. »

« Non, pas encore. » Soul soupire mais constate que ce n'est plus un refus catégorique. Il y a du progrès.

« Okay, bon, tu veux aller en cours ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, il va falloir accélérer le mouvement sinon on va être en retard. » Soul sort de la chambre rapidement avant de revenir deux secondes plus tard.

« Pour ta sortie avec les filles, je pense que c'est gérable. J'y ai réfléchi. On n'a qu'à leur dire que tu es sous cortisone parce que tu t'es fait piquer par une bête. Tu ne peux pas être au soleil et tu ne peux pas manger trop salé à cause des effets secondaires. Ça évitera qu'on nous invite à manger et qu'il propose des sorties en pleine air. Ça devrait fonctionner un moment sans qu'ils posent de questions. ça te laissera le temps de t'y préparer.» Maka dévisage Soul.

« Tu as pensé tout ça comment ? » Elle parait dubitative et semble très dubitative.

« J'aimerais te dire que ta tête me vexe mais en fait non. Je suis réaliste. Pour te répondre D'abord, je suis cool, tu devrais le savoir. Ensuite, c'est Stein qui me l'a soufflé. Bon, on se dépêche. » Il ressort mais repasse à nouveau sa tête pas la porte quand sa meister l'appelle.

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

« De rien, Maka. On va y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. On est ensemble.» Maka regarde la porte qui se referme à nouveau. Elle ouvre les volets et accueille avec plaisir la pluie. Ça va aller, Soul est avec elle. Elle n'est pas tout à fait un monstre d'après lui. Elle sent le sang de Soul encore présent dans sa bouche. La pluie efface les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Soul est là, ça va aller.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	52. La rencontre MakaxWes

Voici un nouveau One-short avec le grand retour de Wes à la demande de Chaussange !

Merci à Chaussange, Oh-Eden, Yuki, Alice, Amy, Ayaka et Inukag9 pour vos encouragements. Je réponds à quelques points soulevés après le chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul arrive avec son frère sur le terrain d'entrainement. Kilik s'entraine avec Black Star et il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour repérer Maka dans un coin. Elle est assise en tailleur les yeux fermés. Elle lui parait détendue et ça lui fait plaisir. Il est d'autant plus satisfait qu'elle ne s'entraine pas physiquement et qu'elle ne rentrera pas couverte de bleus ce soir.

Wes regarde le spectacle à côté de son frère. Il doit avouer être impressionné par le combat des deux garçons. Sur certains mouvements, il ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient humainement réalisables. Ils s'arrêtent brutalement à bout de souffle. Wes s'avance vers eux à grands enjambés. Soul le regarde faire sans comprendre. Il se plante devants les deux garçons avec un air confiant.

« Et donc, c'est lequel de vous le meister de Soul ? » Black Star et Kilik le dévisagent un long moment et Soul reste figé incapable de savoir quoi faire.

« En fait, c'est moi. » Wes se tourne et fait face à Maka. Il est visiblement perplexe. « Je vois que Soul vous a tout dis. » Soul la regarde avec un air inquiet. Elle arrive à son niveau. « A ce soir. Surtout prend ton temps. » Il sent qu'elle est fâchée, ce qui est très compréhensif. Elle part avant qu'il est pu lui donner la moindre explication. La remarque de son frère fini de l'achever.

« C'était vraiment elle ? » Soul ne peut que hocher la tête en se tenant l'arête du nez. Black Star s'approche de lui pour lui passer le bras derrière les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu es sacrément dans la merde, mec. Ça, c'était sacrément pas cool. »

« Je sais Black Star. »

« Elle va faire la tête pour un moment. » Kilik enfonce le clou.

« Je dois avouer que tu l'as cherché. Bon courage pour rattraper ça. » Soul soupire.

« Comment je vais faire ? » Les deux autres reprennent en cœur.

« On ne sait pas. » Wes regarde son petit frère.

« Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas menti. »

« Tu m'a dit que c'était un homme. »

« Non, ça tu l'as déduit. A aucun moment, je ne te l'ai pas décrite, dis que c'était une fille ou son prénom. » Wes réfléchit intensément.

« A ouai, et pourquoi ? »

« Je savais que tu en parlerais à nos parents et ça ne me tentait pas. » Black Star se met à rire.

« Tu viens de te fourrer dans un sacré pétrin. » Soul soupire.

« Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Ça va être très compliqué. » Kilik s'étire avant d'encourager Soul.

« Bon on va te laisser régler tes problèmes qui sont de toute évidence très personnelle. » Black Star se met à ricaner.

« C'est clair. J'espère qu'on pourra te voir demain. Même si je doute que ce soit réalisable. »

Soul sort de la pièce et Wes constate combien il a l'air contrarié.

« Soul, c'est si grave que ça. »

« Disons qu'elle a des raisons d'être vexée. En plus, elle réfléchit trop. Elle va arriver à des conclusions que je n'ose même pas à envisager. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te prévenir.» Il soupire à nouveau. « Je préfère qu'on rentre rapidement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire mais j'aimerais qu'elle n'en ait pas le temps. »

« Oui, comme tu veux. » Wes réfléchit un moment. « Donc, c'est une fille et elle s'appelle ? »

« Maka. Son nom est Maka. »

« J'ai un peu de mal à la considérer comme une fille après tous ce que tu m'as dit. » Soul rit un peu.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis permis de t'en parler. Elle est puissante, loyale et courageuse. Ce ne sont pas des adjectifs qu'on utilise souvent pour présenter une fille.»

« Et donc, tu vis avec elle ? Ouah, les parents vont être dingues quand ils vont l'apprendre. »

« Le plus tard possible ce serait bien. » Ils arrivent en bas de l'appartement. Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre indique à Soul que Maka doit y être. Il se tourne vers son frère. « Reste dans le salon. Le temps que je la calme. » Soul inspire profondément avant d'entrer et de monter les marches.

Wes le regarde entrer dans une pièce du couloir qu'il suppose être la chambre de la jeune fille. Soul prend soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. L'ainé des Evans est curieux, surpris de vois son frère si troublé. Une femme en petite tenue apparait dans le salon. Il réalise que Soul lui a caché pas mal de chose sur sa vie à Shibusen. Ils se fixent un moment sans rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce que Soul à fait ? »

« Il y a eu un quiproquo. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi furieuse. » Elle rouvre doucement la porte derrière Soul certainement pour entendre la dispute. Elle a un grand sourire et Wes décide de s'approcher pour écouter à son tour.

« …Maka, arrêtes de faire ton sac et écoutes moi. » Il y a quelques secondes de silence rapidement suivit par le bruit d'une fermeture éclair. « Maka, dis quelque chose. Non, Non, Maka attends, non. » La porte s'ouvre brusquement et Blair et Wes font face à une jeune fille au visage sombre. Elle ne parait absolument pas surprise en les découvrant et ils se retirent rapidement de son chemin sans rien dire. Soul la rejoint et lui attrape le poignet. Wes est surpris de le voir si inquiet. Sans dire quoi que ce se soit, il lui enlève le sac de son épaule, le lançant sans douceur dans la chambre derrière lui.

« Soul, rends moi mon sac. »

« Non, d'abord tu me laisses m'expliquer. »

« Je n'en ai pas envie. » Wes se risque à venir en aide à son jeune frère.

« Si je puis me permettre, c'est de ma faute. Quand il vous a décrit, je pensais que vous étiez un garçon. » Blair se met à pouffer de rire, Soul prend un air catastrophé et Wes réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Maka se libère de Soul d'un mouvement sec. Wes tente de se rattraper. « Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Il se tourne vers son frère. « Désolé, je crois que je ne t'aide pas là. » Il lui attrape à nouveau le poignet avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'éloigner hors de sa portée.

« Non, pas vraiment. » Maka tente tant bien que mal de lui faire lâcher prise.

« Soul, laisses-moi, je vais finir par te faire mal. » Soul soupire avant de la ceinturer et de l'entrainer dans le salon. Il la pousse sur le canapé avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle et de la ceinturer à nouveau. « Souuuuuuuuuuuuulllllllll. » Il ressert son étreinte semblant attendre que ça passe. Wes se penche vers Blair.

« Pourquoi il ne dit rien ? »

« Quoi qu'il dise, elle n'entendra rien du tout. Connaissant Maka, je crois qu'il emploie la bonne technique. » Wes se sent en trop mais il ne sait pas trop comment s'éloigner. Soul lève la tête vers lui. Il fait une grimace et Wes se doute que ça a un rapport avec les ongles que sa meister lui plante dans ses bras.

« Wes, ma chambre est au bout du couloir à gauche. Tu devrais y poser tes affaires. » Le frère ainé se dépêche d'obéir, soulagé de les laisser à leur confrontation.

Il revient dans le salon une demi-heure plus tard quand les choses semblent plus calmes. La jeune fille est sur le canapé et tourne le dos à Soul en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Maka, tu sens que je te raconte la vérité. » Elle se tourne vers lui et Soul ferme les yeux. Elle lui plante un énorme livre dans le crâne. Wes s'approche de Soul un peu affolé.

« Ça va ? » Il se tourne vers Maka près à dire quelque chose quand il sent une main sur sa bouche.

« Non, non. Je pense que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. » Soul regarde sa meister toujours en se massant la tête. « Bien qu'elle soit une des personnes les plus intelligente que je connaisse, quand elle est en colère, elle est incapable d'utiliser d'autre technique que la violence. On s'y fait à la longue.»

« Soul ! » Wes sent clairement que c'est une mise en garde et il est surpris de voir Soul sourire en réponse. Il est de plus en plus curieux d'en découvrir plus sur la jeune fille. Toutes les histoires que Soul lui a racontées prennent une toute autre tournure à présent qu'il en sait plus sur elle.

« Maka, tu vas déballer tes affaires, s'il te plait. » La jeune fille hésite un instant mais finit par se diriger vers la chambre. Soul se tourne vers la femme plantureuse. « Blair, tu peux … ? » Il montre la porte de la chambre de la meister de la tête et elle part dans le sillage de Maka avec un sourire malsain.

« Soul, elle doit avoir une place vraiment importante pour que tu prennes la peine de dissiper le malentendu avec tant de véhémence. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Pour ce que je me souviens, en générale, tu laissais les filles partir sans rien dire et il ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit que tu puisses la ceinturer de cette façon.»

« Ne confonds pas Maka avec ses greluches. Maka, c'est…. Maka. » Wes sourit. Il commence à comprendre pourquoi Soul voulait préserver cette nouvelle intimité.

« Et, la femme ? » Soul réfléchit un instant avant de réaliser qu'il parle de Blair.

« C'est notre chat. » Wes lève les sourcils.

« Un chat ? » Soul se lève déjà pour aller à la cuisine.

« Mmmmh, tu veux boire quoi ? » Wes sent que ça va être une des questions les plus simples qu'il va être amené à se poser ce week-end. Il va commencer par répondre à ça, ça lui parait dans ses cordes.

« Un coca. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.

A **Oh-Eden** : Ton commentaire m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai repris les chapitres du combat entre Stein et Médusa en Anglais. Je reste quand même sur ma version, pour moi le sang noir existait déjà avant et Médusa en a simplement recréé. Maintenant, je peux certainement me tromper, je ne suis pas Atsushi Okubo. Concernant, le fait que ça te paraisse absurde, étant donné que ça vient d'un rêve, ça ne me surprend pas trop.

Enfin, concernant l'orthographe, malheureusement pour moi (et pour ceux qui me lisent) la bonne fée du français ne s'est pas posée sur mon berceau. Donc, je me relirais une fois de plus mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'il n'y en aura plus. Donc, je m'excuse en sachant que je pourrais le faire pour chaque chapitre publié. Si je fais des fautes régulières, n'hésites pas à me l'indiquer et je ferais le maximum pour y remédier.

J'aimerais en profiter pour dire à ceux qui sont complexée de l'orthographe de tenter quand même l'aventure si vous avez de bonnes idées. Avec un peu de chance, des gentils internautes prendront le temps de vous dire vos fautes régulières (merci à** Mikan** et **Geek-Naval**), prendrons même le temps de corriger vos chapitres (Merci **Mikan**) et iront jusqu'à poster un commentaire sur le site pour vous encourager alors qu'ils ont déjà eu le chapitre en avant-première (merci **Mikan**).

A Chaussange : Bienvenue à Herbert. Fais attention au chien, ils sont aussi cruels avec les hamsters que les écureuils. Les aspirateurs aussi sont dangereux pour eux (voir VDM pour des expériences douloureuses !). Fais lui une pichenette de ma part.


	53. Un petit écart : Maka

Un petit écart de conduite de Maka. Soul va finir par avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. Quoi que ça explique peut-être sa couleur de cheveux en fait ! (Oui, je sais son frère à les mêmes mais on va dire que ça les rend plus blancs que blancs !)

Merci à Ayaka, Oh-Eden, Yuki, Inukag9, Chaussange et un double merci pour Alice qui a été jusqu'à commenter deux fois l'histoire (Ta vision des choses m'a rassuré, je dois avouer.) Je réponds comme d'habitude à certains commentaires (à tous en fait, une fois n'est pas coutume) à la fin.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thot regarde la population féminine du bar. Il sourit en observant une jeune fille en particulier. Elle a l'air d'être une fille de riche et surtout, elle a l'air seul. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu ce genre de proie. Il s'avance sûr de lui tout en continuant à observer la fille. Si on veut séduire efficacement, il faut savoir trouver les failles. A priori, il est chanceux, elle a l'air fragile et un peu perdue. Elle a une jupe plissée courte et une simple chemise blanche. Elle porte des couettes plutôt hautes pour une fille de son âge. Ses seins ne semblent pas très développés et il se doute qu'elle doit complexer à ce sujet comme toutes les filles de son âge. Elle doit avoir à peine 17 ans et il s'en réjouit d'avance. Il y a des chances qu'elle soit vierge. Ça aussi ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas pu en profiter. Il est surpris de voir qu'elle a deux verres devant elle. Il s'assoit sur le siège juste à côté.

« Bonsoir. » Elle ne lève même pas la tête vers lui, jouant avec les touilleurs de ses deux verres.

« Bonsoir. »

« Verres offerts par des admirateurs éconduis ? » Elle sourit avec douceur et il en est surpris. Elle ne semble pas en larme parce que son premier amour l'a quitté ou en colère à cause de ses parents surprotecteurs comme celle qu'il a l'habitude de rencontrer dans ce genre d'endroit.

« Non, ce sont les verres de l'incertitude. » Thot hausse les sourcils. Il se demande si elle n'a pas déjà bu quelques verres, son discours lui parait déjà incohérent. Ça ne le dérangerait pas, il arrivera plus vite à ses fins grâce à ça.

« Pardon ? » Elle se met à rire doucement et pointe un des deux verres.

« Dans celui-là, il n'y pas d'alcool. Si je le bois, je resterais une gentille fille, je rentrerais dans une heure et je me ferais engueuler. Si je bois celui-ci, où il y a de l'alcool, je prends des risques, je les contredis, je rentre beaucoup plus tard et je me fais engueuler. Le choix est difficile. »

« Dans un cas comme dans l'autre le final est le même, tu subis l'autorité de tes parents. » Elle se met à rire à nouveau et cette fois-ci, elle lève la tête pour lui faire face. Il est déstabilisé par de grands yeux verts qui reflètent l'intelligence. Cette fille est différente de celle qu'il drague habituellement et elle le sait. Elle se remet à parler.

« Pas mes parents, mes amis. »

« Il est triste de voir que de simples adolescents ont une telle influence sur ta vie. »

« Ils sont inquiets. »

« ça a l'air un peu extrême. » Malgré ses mots, il trouve que la réaction des amis en question est justifiée, si elle se retrouve seule dans ce genre d'endroit quand il ne la surveille pas mais il serait un imbécile, s'il s'en plaignait.

« Non, je peux des choses dont ils se savent incapables. Ils pensent que c'est leurs rôles de veiller sur moi. En permanence.» Thot est un peu largué, ça lui parait pas clair son histoire. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour comprendre sa vie qu'il est là mais pour profiter de son corps.

« Si j'étais toi, je boirais ce verre-là, ce soir. Histoire qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne sont pas les maitres de ta vie. » Il pointe le verre d'alcool. Elle sourit doucement.

« Une crise d'adolescence face à ses propres amis, voilà qui ne serait pas banal. » Elle se remet à rire jaune avant de plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens. « Néanmoins, je ne le ferais pas en votre compagnie. Vos intentions laissent peu de place aux doutes, Casanova. » Il est quelque peu troublé et désarçonné. Généralement, quand les filles comprennent ce qu'il est, elle le repousse, l'insulte mais elle, non. Elle ne semble pas effrayée ou inquiète par sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Elle fait une grimace.

« Tu as la même aura que mon père ou que la fille qui partage mon appart. Et, je t'assure que ce n'est pas un compliment. » Il la regarde avec plus d'insistance.

« Et, si je te promets de jouer ton ange gardien, ce soir ? » Elle le dévisage un moment avant de lui répondre.

« Il est étonnant de voir que vous ne mentez pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Comme toi, pour changer ? » Elle l'observe attentivement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Thot se sent mal à l'aise sous le regard d'une femme. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers les deux verres devant elle.

« Et donc, pour me saouler rapidement, il faut que j'avale quoi ? » Thot se met à rire.

« Patron, un shoote de tequila, un shoote de vodka et un shoote de Wisky, comme ça la demoiselle pourra même savoir ce qu'elle aime. » Il se tourne vers elle. « Moi, c'est Thot. »

« Moi, c'est Maka, merci de prendre soin de moi ce soir. » Elle enquille le premier verre sans sourciller. Il avoue être impressionné par son aplomb et il se dit qu'après le troisième, il en profitera peut-être malgré sa promesse. Même s'il était sincère il y a quelques minutes, il est du genre girouette et ne s'en prive pas. Maka s'arrête plusieurs secondes devant le deuxième verre.

« Et bien Maka, tu t'arrêtes déjà, ça ne va pas ? »

« Nan, on ne peut pas dire que ça aille véritablement bien mais je crois que je vais m'arrêter là. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu changes d'avis. » Elle parait un peu ailleurs mais elle ne doute pas d'elle et il le sent. Le sentiment de malaise revient à la charge. Elle est très perspicace pour son âge.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu tombes dans tes vieux travers. Ce soir, je ne veux pas de Casanova, juste Thot. » Il tombe des nus devant ses yeux verts pourtant déjà troublés par l'alcool. Il finit néanmoins par sourire.

« Okay, grand frère Thot a compris. Il va bien prendre soin de toi. » Elle lui fait un grand sourire avant d'enquiller les deux autres verres sans rien dire de plus. Elle se lève de son siège avec l'air d'avoir envie de danser. Elle se faufile sans mal sur la piste pour se déhancher. Thot la suit fidèlement en s'assurant que personne n'a de geste déplacé à son encontre.

Kid regarde Soul nerveusement. Ils ont passé plusieurs heures dans les rues à la chercher sans résultat. La faux démoniaque tourne en rond dans le salon de la suite incapable de trouver la paix. La ville est si grande, si pleine de monde que Kid n'arrive pas à la repérer parmi les âmes des habitants. Il est franchement inquiet pour la meister blonde. Liz et Black Star l'ont provoqué toute la journée. Elle n'a pas répondu grand-chose mais ils ont réalisé un peu tard que ça l'a plus perturbé que d'habitude. Quand Soul l'a cherché dans la chambre pour aller manger et qu'il a trouvé un simple mot lui disant qu'elle voulait réfléchir seule, il est devenu fou. Le fils du Shinigami a eu besoin de l'aide de Tsubaki pour le retenir et éviter qu'il ne blesse Liz et Black Star qui avaient retrouvé refuge dans une chambre.

* * *

><p>Il sursaute en entendant frapper. Soul, plongé dans ses pensées, n'a rien remarqué. Il en profite pour ouvrir la porte pas complètement rassuré. Il découvre Maka sur le dos d'un homme qu'il ne connait pas. Ce dernier à l'air agacé par l'agitation de la jeune fille. Quand elle reconnait Kid, elle se redresse brusquement et fait un salut militaire.<p>

« Bonjour, chef. » Elle se met à glousser. Sa monture râle en réponse et en reculant contre le mur opposé à la porte emportée par le poids de la meister saoul.

« Maka, je t'ai déjà dit d'y aller doucement, tu vas finir par tomber. » Ils atteignent le mur opposé et Maka en profite pour réaffirmer sa prise sur l'homme. Ce dernier se tourne vers Kid.

« Dites-moi qu'elle est bien à vous, c'est la troisième porte à laquelle je frappe. » Il semble légèrement blasé par la situation. Maka se remet à glousser en réponse à sa réflexion.

« Oups. » L'homme qui la porte soupire en secouant la tête. Soul apparait à cet instant.

« Kid, qu'est-ce qui…? » Il regarde Maka et son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Son bras se change instinctivement et Kid ne prend pas la peine de le retenir. Cette fois-ci, c'est complètement inenvisageable vue la situation. « Qui es-tu ? » L'homme est visiblement effrayé à la vue du bras changé en arme.

« Maka, tu as omis de me dire que tu viens de Shibusen, je pensais que tu étais une fille de riche. »

« Reoups. » Soul s'avance vers eux et l'homme est tétanisé suivant la lame des yeux. Il observe Maka attentivement.

« Elle est blessée ? »

« Non, enfin je ne pense pas mais elle en a envoyé plus d'un au tapis. Je ne pensais pas que la surveiller, voudrait dire protéger les pauvres gars qui l'approchaient. En plus, elle avait du succès, ce n'est pas possible de bouger son corps comme ça. » Kid se met à rire et Soul grince des dents. Il s'adresse à sa meister qui est toujours très agitée sur le dos de sa monture.

« Maka, quelqu'un t'a touché ? » Elle le regarde et Soul voit combien ses yeux sont vitreux.

« Non, Thot a surveillé. » Il regarde rapidement la monture pas franchement convaincu.

« Très bien. On va dormir ? » Maka le regarde en plissant les yeux et en se tassant derrière Thot, comme pour se protéger.

« Tu ne te fâches pas ? »

« Non, je le ferais plus tard, quand je serais sûr que tu t'en souviennes. Allez viens-là. » Il change son bras et s'avance vers elle. Elle lâche Thot avec bonne volonté et enlace le cou de Soul. Il la prend contre lui et Kid voit la tension disparaitre de son visage. Il observe la tenue et le collant de Maka et Kid sent la pression retombée également. A priori, il ne s'est rien passé de regrettable. Soul se tourne vers lui. « Je te laisse t'occuper de ce Monsieur. Je vais la coucher. » Maka semble déjà endormie contre lui, complètement détendue.

« Et dire que ça fait 100 fois que je lui demande de se calmer. »

« Malgré la confiance qu'elle vous a accordé ce soir, ça n'arrive pas à la cheville de celle qu'elle lui accorde. Vous avez fait quelque chose de particulier ? Elle est très méfiante en temps normale et d'autant plus avec un homme. »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai dit que je la protégerais et elle a hoché la tête. » Kid suppose qu'elle a utilisé sa capacité à lire les âmes. « Vous pourrez lui donner ça ? » Kid déplie un papier.

_Si tu as besoin d'un ange gardien à nouveau : 06 XX XX XX XX. Thot._

« Je vais voir. Selon la façon dont ça se passera demain. C'est pas que je ne veuille pas même si je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à cette idée mais vous risquez d'avoir d'autres appels que les siens et je suis persuadé que ça ne vous plaira absolument pas. »

« Merci quand même, je vais y aller. »

« Oui. » Kid s'apprête à refermer la porte mais Thot ne bouge pas. « Euh, il manque quelque chose ? » Il est un peu agacé. Il aimerait dormir à présent que l'équipe est au complet.

« Je ne pense pas être bien placé pour vous donner des conseils mais vous devriez éviter de trop la couver, elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer. » Il s'en va sans un mot de plus et Kid referme la porte derrière lui après quelques secondes de réflexions. Il se dirige vers la chambre attribuée à Maka et Soul. Il l'entend parler à voix basse sans aucune réponse de la part de la meister qui semble profondément endormie.

« Soul ? »

« C'est qui ce mec, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire confiance à un inconnu ? Ça aurait pu être dangereux.»

« Elle a lu son âme pour savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. A priori, il remplissait les critères, ce qui est suffisamment surprenant pour être noté. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, imagines qu'elle ait été attaquée par quelque chose de plus dangereux que des mecs qui ont trop bu. On n'était pas là, je n'étais pas là.»

« Tu as senti comme moi qu'elle était tendue ses derniers temps. Elle a relâché la pression comme elle pouvait. Liz et Black Star l'ont juste aidé à prendre sa décision. La connaissant, elle devait déjà y réfléchir depuis un moment.»

« Normalement dans ses cas-là, on s'entraine ou elle lit. Ça fonctionne, elle n'a pas besoin de faire ça.»

« On va dire qu'elle a tenté une nouvelle approche. Elle voulait changer de ses habitudes. Ses pouvoirs grandissent Soul, peut-être que ça ne suffit plus.»

« Elle aurait pu m'en parler. » Kid commence à s'agacé à nouveau. Il ne s'est rien passé et il est temps de dormir.

« Soul, réfléchis 5 min, tu lui aurais dit quoi ? Mais bien sûr Maka, va te bourrer la gueule avec des inconnus, tu as ma bénédiction. » Il ne répond rien, il sait que Kid a parfaitement raison. « Tu connais Maka aussi bien que moi, elle n'a pas fait tout ça sans y réfléchir avant. C'est pour ça que cet inconnu a veillé sur elle ce soir lui évitant certains ennuis. On ne comprend pas mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'a rien, c'est le principal. Dors un peu, on repart tôt demain. » Quand il referme la porte pour couper court à la discussion, Soul est toujours assis sur le rebord du lit de Maka et il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Kid s'installe sur le canapé pour y passer sa propre nuit. Il va falloir toute son énergie pour supporter la journée de demain et les cris qui ne manqueront pas de retentir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.

A **Oh-Eden**. Je suis désolée que mon histoire ne t'ai pas plu. Je ne pensais pas exprimer des idées aussi extrémistes à vrai dire. Pour moi, quand tu parles à quelqu'un d'un ami puissant, courageux et loyal, tu ne penses pas spontanément à une fille mais cela ne veut pas dire que ça ne puisse pas être le cas. Dans mon one-shot, Soul a fait exprès d'utiliser des termes vagues et des adjectifs de ce type pour tromper son frère. Il a joué avec les stéréotype pour renforcer les stérétyoes.

Ensuite, concernant ta réflexion concernant "les sous-hommes", c'est un peu la même chose. Dans ce one-shot, Soul n'appréciait pas les filles qu'il fréquentait chez ses parents, filles qu'il considérait trop portée sur l'apparence et l'argent d'où le surnom de greluche. Pour lui toute les filles ne sont pas comme ça, juste les filles superficielles et bien évidemment, il ne range pas les filles de Shibusen dans cette catégorie. Maka occupe néanmoins une place à part, c'est Maka. Enfin, j'ai dû mal m'exprimer, je ne sous-entendait pas que Soul était forcément sorti avec ses greluches. Wes souhaitait simplement dire que jusque-là, son frère ne s'était jamais intéressé à quelqu'un au point d'agir ainsi.

A **Alice**. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre, c'est intéressant d'avoir les deux interprétations de l'histoire.

A **Ayaka.** Celui-ci est un peu plus long, j'espère que ça te rassasieras.

A **Yuki**. Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire !

A **Chaussange**. Tu es toute pardonnée pour ta courte review. Et, j'ai tellement peur des vampires hematophobique que je te mets un chapitre !

A** Inukag9.** Je vais y songer, ...


	54. A l'aéroport : MakaxSoul

L'idée m'est venue dans un aéroport lorsque j'attendais mon avion en transit. C'est un Soulxmaka.

Merci à Yuki et Alice pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka se réveille difficilement. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre où elle est. Elle observe les voyageurs pressés autour d'elle qui se dépêche de rejoindre leur correspondance pour partir. Après quelques secondes, elle réalise qu'elle aussi est sensée prendre un avion. Elle regarde la grande pendule dans le hall. Il est 15h. Son avion étant normalement à 13h30, elle ne se fait pas d'illusion. Elle soupire avant de chercher Soul des yeux. Il n'est pas là. Elle le cherche grâce à son âme mais sans beaucoup plus de résultat. La masse grouillante qui se bouscule sur plusieurs étages ne lui permet pas d'avoir une lecture claire de la population l'environnant. Elle soupire à nouveau mais, cette fois, plus pour tenter de chasser la boule qui commence à se loger dans son ventre. Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il est parti sans elle ? Elle décide de se lever mais doit d'abord dénouer la sangle de son sac de son poignet. Elle vérifie que rien n'a bougé avant de le mettre sur son épaule. Il y a de quoi tenir que quelques jours mais elle sent le poids du sac alourdir sa démarche. Peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux de se rassoir et de se rendormir ? Il est clair qu'elle ne s'est pas assez reposée.

Elle claque de la langue en songeant que de de toute manière, les marathons de nuit blanche n'ont jamais été une grande réussite pour elle. Elle admire Soul qui est capable de rester frais alors que ça fait deux nuits qu'ils n'ont quasiment pas fermé les yeux, enchainant les missions. Elle, par contre, ça la rend irascible, désagréable, boudeuse et elle fonctionne au ralentit. Cela explique certainement la dispute monumentale qui a précédé sa sieste. Elle a fait une scène à Soul lui assurant qu'il avait les passeports alors que c'était évidemment faux. Ils étaient, comme d'habitude, dans la poche avant de son propre sac, rangés avec les billets. Il a fallu une demi-heure à Soul pour lui faire entendre raison et qu'elle daigne regarder dans ses affaires. Au lieu de s'excuser, elle s'est assise et a fermé les yeux. Elle est partie au pays des rêves au son de Soul qui grognait à côté d'elle.

Elle hésite, ayant du mal à se décider. Elle qui est normalement si dynamique, elle a l'impression que la plupart de ses neurones sont partis en vacance sans laisser d'adresse. Une seule idée tourne en boucle dans son esprit l'empêchant de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Est-ce que Soul l'a laissé-là ? Peut-être qu'il a pris l'avion sans la réveiller, pour avoir un peu la paix ? Elle a conscience que son comportement n'a pas été exemplaire ses dernières heures. Le sentiment d'abandon et la fatigue la ramène à ses propres parents. Elle n'a pas revu sa mère depuis si longtemps, elle n'a même plus de nouvelles. Elle a une mission importante pour Shibusen mais Maka n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut-être ou à quel endroit du globe, elle se trouve. En un battement de cils, ses souvenirs la ramènent des années en arrière dans son enfance.

Son père lui assurait qu'il les aimait et Maka sait qu'il le pensait réellement. Malheureusement, sa conception de l'amour n'incluait pas la fidélité ce qui mettait sa mère hors d'elle. Ça a détruit le couple que formaient ses parents, sa famille. Juste après le divorce, sa mère revenait régulièrement mais avec le temps, ses absences se sont prolongées un peu plus entre chaque visite. Quelques jours après qu'il soit décidé que Maka vivrait seule, sa mère est partie en mission pour une durée indéterminée et elle ne l'a jamais revue depuis. ça fait cinq ans déjà. Elle n'est même pas venue pour l'enterrement de son père qui a eu lieu, il y a quelques semaines. Est-ce que Soul va également passer à autre chose ? Même si elle rentre enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui garantit qu'il va encore vouloir d'elle comme meister ? Elle sait qu'il est très demandé et qu'elle doit faire attention à ne pas lui donner de raison de partir. Elle pense avec cynisme que son plan a lamentablement échoué grâce à son sale caractère.

Ses pieds l'amènent vers la grande baie vitrée où les avions arrivent ou repartent selon les cas. Cela ravive son sentiment de solitude. Le visage de son père s'impose dans son esprit toujours brumeux par le manque de sommeil et la nostalgie. Il est parti. Définitivement. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir su lui ouvrir son cœur quand il en était encore temps. Elle sait à présent qu'elle manquait de maturité et que le fait qu'il trompe sa mère n'enlevait en rien l'amour qu'il lui portait. Malheureusement, c'est sa mort qui la fait murir. Elle regarde quelques instants la bague qu'il lui a donnée. Elle doit être forte pour faire ce qu'on attend d'elle. Avec ou sans Soul, avec ou sans parents. Les derniers neurones qui résistaient dans son esprit semblent rendre les armes et Maka regarde les avions évoluer sans penser à rien.

* * *

><p>Soul se dépêche de rejoindre Maka là où il l'a laissé en maudissant la vendeuse avec toute sa conviction. 1h 45 pour modifier deux fichus billets. Sans parler des pénalités parce qu'il n'est pas arrivé à temps au comptoir. Ce n'est vraiment pas sa journée. Il craint la réaction de Maka quand elle va réaliser qu'ils ont loupé l'avion. Soul a fait son possible pour rester éveillé mais il s'est assoupis quelques minutes avant l'embarquement et n'a pas été réveillé par les appels qui ont dû retentir. Il grimace par anticipation. Maka va hurler, elle a les nerfs à fleur de peau et il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour démarrer au quart de tour. Il pousse sa valise à vive allure en slalomant entre les voyageurs qui prennent à peine attention aux autres. La faux démoniaque devient blanc quand il découvre que le fauteuil où dormait Maka est vide. Il peste en la cherchant frénétiquement autour de lui. A présent, il l'a perdu, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne journée. Il presse le pas et décide de faire le tour de l'aéroport espérant qu'elle ne se terre pas aux toilettes. Après cinq minutes de recherches infructueuses, il a un mauvais pressentiment et il court pratiquement en regardant frénétiquement autours de lui.<p>

Il finit par la voir. Elle est seule face à la grande baie vitrée et regarde avec attention les avions. Soul accélère le pas soulagé de la trouver en moins d'un quart d'heure, ils sont limites pour rejoindre leurs portes d'embarquement. Cette fois, c'est lui qui va s'énerver. Pourquoi elle n'est pas restée sagement à sa place comme toute personne normalement constituée l'aurait fait ? A quelques mètres d'elle, il l'appelle d'une voix forte. Plusieurs personnes sursautent et se tournent vers lui, ils ont instinctivement un mouvement de recul en découvrant le physique atypique de la faux. Maka aussi sursaute, elle aussi se retourne mais contrairement à du dégout, il lit de la tristesse sur son visage. Et sans mal, vue les larmes qui cascadent sur ses joues roses. Il accélère encore le pas à bout de souffle.

« Maka, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Soul ? » Elle semble perdue. Soul est inquiet. Même épuisée ou blessée, il ne l'a jamais vue aussi vulnérable. Il lâche sa valise et prend son visage dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Elle parait surprise par sa question.

« Pleurer ? » Elle porte ses mains à son visage et constate avec stupéfaction qu'il est couvert de larmes. « Ah, ? » Soul fronce les sourcils avec inquiétude tout en attrapant un paquet de mouchoir pour qu'elle sèche ses larmes. Elle le prend d'une main tremblante et entreprend d'essuyer ses larmes mais sans grands succès étant donné que des nouvelles prennent immédiatement la place des précédentes. Soul secoue la tête et amène sa meister contre sa poitrine. Elle s'agrippe à sa chemise sans un mot et enfonce un peu plus son visage contre lui tout en sanglotant. Après quelques minutes, Soul la force à relever le nez et constate avec satisfaction que les larmes semblent s'être taries. Il essuie les vestiges avec un mouchoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je pensais que tu étais parti et puis…, comme papa et maman… » Soul inspire profondément en la serrant un peu plus. Il commence à comprendre que ses anciens démons reviennent à la charge. Cela ne le surprend pas vraiment, elle a réussi à garder le contrôle lors de l'enterrement de son père mais il se doutait que ça l'a secoué. La fatigue semble avoir amplifiée ses souvenirs, ses inquiétudes et ses regrets.

« Je ne ferais pas ça, tu le sais. »

« Mais, j'ai été exécrable. »

« Comme moi à mes heures. Je dois avouer que ça doit être plus courant pour moi que pour toi. » Il lui fait un sourire en biais pour l'encourager à reprendre le dessus.

« Tu n'es pas rentré ? » Il soupire. Sa méthode n'a pas l'air de porter ses fruits.

« Non, tu vois bien que je suis là. »

« Tu ne vas pas changer de meister en rentrant ? » Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour la recoiffer un peu pendant que la deuxième reste placée sur sa taille.

« Non. » Il la sent se détendre contre lui.

« Il faut que j'aille sur la tombe de papa en rentrant. » Il hoche la tête en réponse.

« D'abord, tu dormiras et ensuite tu y passeras le temps que tu voudras. » Soul lui prend le sac pour le mettre sur son épaule. Il prend la valise à roulette d'un côté et la main de Maka de l'autre. Elle le regarde faire avec un air interrogatif. « On va louper l'avion pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, si on continue. Je refuse de faire à nouveau la queue. » Elle semble comprendre et attend que Soul la guide. « Tu veux bien prendre nos passeports dans ma poche de veste, s'il te plait ? Je les ai pris pendant que tu dormais. » Elle le fait sans discuter et Soul l'entraine vers l'avion qui les ramènera chez eux. La main de sa meister est chaude dans la sienne. Elles sont calleuses par endroit à cause de son maniement et des entrainements mais Soul les trouve rassurantes. Elle le touche rarement en dehors des combats et il apprécie la pression qu'elle applique sur sa main, visiblement toujours effrayée à l'idée qu'il ne disparaisse. Un léger sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres. C'est agréable de se sentir désiré de cette façon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt.


	55. Réveil énergique : équipe

Dans celui-ci, on retrouve l'équipe au grand complet dans toute sa splendeur.

Merci à Yuki, Alice, Ayaka et Inukag9 pour les commentaires.

J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur les one-shots que j'ai écrit jusque là. Quels sont ceux que vous avez préféré et ceux qui vous ont le moins plu. Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de me répondre.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul sert le thé à sa petite amie qui a passé la nuit à l'appartement. Ils ont passé la soirée à parler et ils se sont endormis sans s'en rendre compte. Elle, dans le lit et lui par terre. Il est assez mal à l'aise par le tête-à-tête. Il a le sentiment que sa relation avec elle va finir assez rapidement et qu'il en sera à l'origine. Il tente de chasser ses pensées désagréables au fond de son esprit pour pouvoir profiter un minimum de son petit déjeuné. Il n'est jamais bon de prendre ce genre de décision le ventre vide. Tout en mangeant, il observe la jeune femme qui partage sa vie en ce moment. Elle est belle et raffinée mais Soul réalise amèrement que ce n'est pas ce type de fille qui l'intéresse malgré ce qu'il pensait. Il se trouve difficile et pas cool. Il déplore d'avoir sauté le pas avec elle, regrettant son geste. Il soupire pour rompre le silence qui s'est installé. Ils n'ont rien à ce dire, comme si les heures de discussions de la veille avaient épuisé tous les sujets de conversations qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Il a eu la même impression avant de s'endormir et ce matin au réveil. Il sursaute en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il se dépêche d'aller ouvrir sachant que Maka dort encore. Il se note dans un coin de la tête d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre dès que sa petite amie sera partie.

« Salut, Soul. »

« Kid ? Il y a un problème ? » Avant que le fils du Shinigami n'est le temps de répondre, Black Star pousse la porte du pied et entre.

« Youhou, journée relaxe, aujourd'hui. » Soul fronce les sourcils.

« C'était prévu ? » Il n'attend pas la réponse de Kid et rejoint Black Star dans le salon. « Tais-toi, Maka dort encore. »

« Tout le monde doit le savoir quand Dieu entre quelque part. » Soul voit Tsubaki entrer dans la chambre de la meister et il soupire. Il entend un raclement de gorge derrière lui et découvre Célia qui le dévisage avec un air agacé.

« Désolé, je n'étais pas au courant. » Après quelques instants, il reprend. « Maka, non plus, puisqu'elle dort encore. Kid qu'est-ce qui… ? » Liz le pousse du chemin pour entrer dans la cuisine, elle passe à côté de Célia sans la saluer.

« Quoi vous déjeunez encore ? On va préparer des trucs à manger et à grignoter pour le reste de la journée. » Sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit, elle débarrasse la table avec l'aide de Patty qui chantonne. Soul se tourne vers Kid.

« Kid qu'est-ce qui… » Il s'arrête à nouveau au milieu de sa phrase. Vu l'intensité avec laquelle Kid observe l'étagère, Soul a conscience qu'il n'a aucune chance d'attirer son attention. Il secoue la tête en voyant le fils du Shinigami commencer à réorganiser le meuble à sa convenance.

« Vous pourriez au moins demander si ça nous dérangeait que vous vous pointiez comme ça. » Célia a l'air d'avoir repris le dessus au point d'essayer de raisonner Black Star. Ce dernier lui répond sur de son bon droit.

« Oh, ton nom n'apparaît même pas sur le bail, je me demande même de quel droit tu t'adresses à Dieu. » Célia fait le poisson quelques instants avant de reprendre de plus belle. Soul regarde l'appartement avec le sentiment qu'une tornade est entrée à l'instant où il a ouvert la porte. Cela n'arrange pas ses affaires et ne facilite pas la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec Célia. Il secoue la tête et décide de finir son café dans la cuisine si Liz ne l'a pas vidé dans l'évier.

* * *

><p>Maka sent une main fraîche sur son visage qui la tire du sommeil. Le réveil en douceur est bientôt suivi par des hurlements et des cris en provenance du salon. Elle se met sur le dos affichant une mine boudeuse. Elle regarde l'heure et réalise qu'il est déjà 10h. Elle s'assoit en s'étirant et en regardant Tsubaki qui ramasse les feuilles et les livres qui s'étalent sur le sol. Après quelques minutes, l'arme ninja se tourne vers son amie avec un doux sourire.<p>

« Tu n'as pas réussi à dormir ? »

« Pas beaucoup. Ton meister ne pourrait pas apprendre à être discret de temps en temps ? »

« Il s'inquiète un peu, tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette hier. »

« Désolé. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que Soul ait une copine. Ça va me passer. » Tsubaki hoche simplement la tête. Elle le sait, ce n'est pas une surprise. De nouveaux hurlements se font entendre. « Il n'arrête donc jamais ? » La jeune femme brune se met à rire en réponse. Maka se lève et enfile un large T-shirt par-dessus son débardeur et le short qu'elle utilise pour dormir. Elle sort de la chambre en prenant soin de prendre un épais livre au passage, Tsubaki sur ses talons.

Black Star est en train d'expliquer à Célia qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'une moins que rien lui dise ce qu'il a à faire. Il ne pourra pas aller plus loin dans son raisonnement, violemment arrêté par un coup de livre dans le crâne donné par une Maka qui ne cherche visiblement pas à faire dans la dentelle. La jeune femme juste réveillée, soupire de soulagement en appréciant le silence qui s'en suit. Elle pose ensuite son livre sur l'étagère qui énerve tant Kid. Ce dernier la regarde avec un air béat en réalisant que l'étage qu'il tentait d'ordonné est enfin symétrique. Elle entre dans la cuisine et s'affale sur une chaise.

« Liz, puisque tu es au fourneau, tu me ferais un thé ? » Une tasse apparaît devant elle et Soul suppose que l'aînée des sœurs Thompson l'a préparé en prévision de sa demande. Maka en avale une gorgée avec un soulagement évident. Elle regarde Patty avec un regard moins sombre. « Il doit y avoir une boite dans l'étagère du haut. On t'a gardé le dernier jouet de la boîte de céréale. » Patty pousse un couinement de ravissement en découvrant la girafe en plastique. Tsubaki rejoint Liz pour l'aider à préparer les plateaux repas. « Et donc, c'est quoi de prévu ? » Sa question ne trouve pas de réponse, les filles commentant avec excitation les pubs restées sur la table de la cuisine et ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Elle grogne et regarde vite fait dans les sacs. Il y a des DVD et des jeux de société qui donnent une vision d'ensemble de l'après-midi qu'elle va passer. Elle remarque enfin Soul.

« Oh, bonjour. J'espère que ses imbéciles n'ont pas mis par terre votre petit déjeuné en amoureux. » Soul s'apprête à répondre quand Black Star entre à son tour dans la pièce. Il met son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Maka. Elle a tout le loisir d'observer les vestiges de son Maka-chop et le sang qui macule encore une partie de son visage. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Ça a l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier. » Maka soupire.

« Ça irait mieux sans tout ce tapage si tôt le matin. »

« Tu dis le contraire mais en fait tu aimes ça. »

« Black Star, si tu te trouves encore une fois à avoir besoin de dire ce genre de chose pour justifier tes actes, tu seras certainement entrain de violer quelqu'un. Je te garantis que si c'est le cas, elle te demandera réellement d'arrêter. » Black Star prend un air outré pendant que Liz, Tsubaki et Soul explosent de rire. Patty est trop intéressée par son nouveau jouet pour écouter la conversation. Soul est rassuré. Il trouvait Maka un peu éteinte ses derniers jours et ça lui fait plaisir de la voir si vivante, même si c'est visiblement pour exprimer sa mauvaise humeur. Il se promet d'essayer de parler avec Tsubaki de sa baisse de régime. Célia les rejoint à son tour dans la cuisine et Soul sent son malaise réapparaître. La petite pièce surchargée de monde ne l'aide pas à chasser son sentiment d'étouffement. Elle fixe Maka avec colère.

« Fais quelque chose. » Le reste des personnes présentes constatent que Maka ne fait pas les choses à moitié ce matin quand il l'a voit faire un geste bizarre de la main. Célia plisse les yeux et lui demande des explications. Maka ne se fait pas prier et lui répond sur un ton grognon.

« Je fais quelque chose, ce qui est beaucoup me demander si vite après mon réveil. Soul va faire du baby-sitting.» Liz, Tsubaki et Soul tente maladroitement de dissimulé leurs rires. Voyant que Célia commence à monter dans les tours, Soul tente de calmer tout le monde. Il espère trouver un moment pour discuter plus intimement avec elle, sa décision est prise à présent.

« Black Star, une partie de jeux vidéo ça te dit ? » Black Star retourne dans le salon à grand renfort de cris suivi par Soul et après quelques instants d'hésitation Célia. Maka apprécie le nouveau calme de la cuisine. Elle pose sa tête sur ses mains et sans le réaliser se rendort.

* * *

><p>Soul entre dans la cuisine. Il trouve Tsubaki et Liz qui parlent à voix basse tout en finissant de préparer le repas et Maka qui semble profondément endormie.<p>

« Ce serait bien qu'on fasse rapidement autre chose, Black Star est en train de perdre face à Célia et le ton monte. » Il regarde Maka qui continue de dormir malgré sa main posé sur sa tête. « Vous auriez pu le dire, on l'aurait ramené dans sa chambre. »

« Elle semblait bien, ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Tsubaki se tourne vers lui.

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? » Il secoue la tête en réponse. « Elle travaille trop. » Elle se retourne pour faire face à ses plats et Soul a le sentiment que ce n'est pas toute la vérité. Il soupire. Maka se redresse en entendant à nouveau des cris dans le salon. Black Star et Célia semblent repartis pour une deuxième dispute. Elle grogne.

« Je vais prendre une douche. S'il vous plait faite taire ses imbéciles. » Elle se lève et sort sans un mot de plus.

* * *

><p>Ils sont tous affalés devant la télé. Liz, Tsubaki et Soul dans le canapé, Black Star sur le pouf, Kid dans le fauteuil, Patty et Maka sur la moquette. La meister n'accorde aucune attention au film, plongée dans un livre. Liz pose enfin la question qui trotte dans la tête du reste de l'équipe.<p>

« Mmmh, Soul, j'espère que Célia n'est pas partie à cause de nous. »

« Si mais pas seulement. » Kid le regarde avec un air interrogateur. Soul lui répond en plongeant sa main dans le plat de popcorn avant de le passer à liz. « On a rompu. » Black Star pousse un cri qui fait sursauter tout le monde.

« Ça c'est cool, tu vas pouvoir revenir trainer au terrain de basket. » Soul semble dépité.

« Je suppose que c'est une façon de voir les chose. » Kid, Liz et Tsubaki sont enchantés par la nouvelle mais ils sont plus délicats et préfèrent jubiler intérieurement. Maka de son côté lève les yeux vers lui avec un air inquiet.

« Et, ça va ? » Soul est touché par la réaction de sa meister.

« C'est moi qui est rompu, je crois que ce n'est pas mon type de fille après tout. » Personne ne relève mais chaque personne présente dans le salon est contente à l'idée de retrouver ses vieilles habitudes. Le silence s'installe et chacun profite du film ou de son livre à sa juste valeur, l'esprit plus libre qu'à l'instant du réveil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	56. Stein craque MakaxStein

Voici un nouveau one-shot. Il me laisse perplexe. J'ai toujours des difficultés avec les scène de combat. C'est compliqué de faire des descriptions compréhensibles et je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi mon coup. Enfin, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Pour le prochain chapitre, se sera soit une rencontre MakaxWes, soit une Maka sous un autre jour.

Merci à Chaussange, Ayaka, Yuki, Alice et Inukag9 pour vos soutiens sans faille et meci a Elanne pour avoir pris le temps de faire une review, c'est toujours très agréable.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka se relève en s'appuyant sur la paroi rocheuse de la grotte. La chute a été rude et l'atterrissage dans l'eau peu agréable. Elle a ralenti la chute grâce aux parois et ses mains lui font horriblement mal. Elle vérifie que tous ses membres fonctionnent correctement et soupire en regardant le plafond. Elle ne voit pas grand-chose. Vu le temps qu'elle a mis à tomber, elle est à plusieurs mètres sous terre et la lumière du jour passe à peine. Il n'y a qu'un maigre filet qui atterri paresseusement dans l'eau sombre qui tapisse le fond de la grotte. Elle ferme les yeux pour sentir un quelconque courant d'air qui constituerait une porte de sortie. Elle frissonne en sentant la fraîcheur de la grotte sur sa peau mouillée. Un bruit se fait entendre et Maka se colle à la paroi pour se protéger comme elle peut de ce qui arrive. Elle entend un cri et elle reconnait la voix. C'est Stein. Dans n'importe quel autre cas, elle serait rassurée mais étant donné que c'est lui que les Spartois combattaient, Maka doute réellement d'être dans une bonne position. Il se relève dans la maigre lueur ressemblant plus à un monstre de ses cauchemars qu'à un éminent professeur et médecin de Shibusen. Maka n'a pas besoin de la lumière pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Stein sombre dans la folie. Il se laisse submerger plus intensément qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il ne lui reste qu'à tuer une âme pure et il pourra être qualifié de Kishin. Kid a dit que c'était fini mais Maka sait qu'il reste un petit espoir. Elle est prête à mettre sa vie en jeu pour le prouver. De toute façon, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix étant donné qu'elle est coincée seule avec lui dans un espace où elle n'a pas encore trouvé de possibilité de sortie.

Stein émet un son étrange ramenant Maka à la réalité. Elle entend la vis qu'il fait tourner dans sa tête.

« Petit, petit, petit. Je sais que tu n'es pas loin. J'ai faim. » Maka se tasse un peu plus sur elle-même espérant qu'une idée lumineuse va apparaitre dans son esprit. Elle a essayé de le purifier en se connectant à lui par résonnance à l'aide de Soul, Kim a été au contact récoltant au passage une plaie démesurée qu'elle a eu du mal à soigner et Black Star a essayé la force brute. Toutes ses solutions ont été sans succès. A part ça, elle a peu d'autre idée. Peut-être Marie mais elle est actuellement à l'hôpital à 7 mois de grossesse donc ça lui parait un peu surréaliste d'espérer qu'elle apparaisse comme par magie.

Plus qu'elle ne le voit, elle a senti Stein qui lui fonce dessus. Elle l'évite de justesse sentant le mur s'effriter un peu à cause de la puissance de l'impact quand Stein l'atteint. Elle va s'éloigner mais il lui attrape la cheville et la lance dans la masse sombre de la grotte. Elle atterrie dans l'eau et se remet difficilement sur ses pieds entraver par ses vêtements. Elle sent une pression immense sur ses épaules et bascule en avant. Stein maintient sa tête sous l'eau et elle distingue son rire démoniaque. Elle arrive à attraper quelque chose et met tout son cœur espérant le faire lâcher. A sa grande surprise, il la lâche et elle se relève pour aspirer avec bonheur l'air. Elle n'attend pas de reprendre complètement ses esprits et recule instinctivement. Elle enlève sa veste et ses chaussures espérant faciliter ses mouvements dans l'eau qui lui arrive à la cuisse. Elle cherche frénétiquement son opposant des yeux mais sans succès dans la masse sombre qui constitue la grotte. Elle se tourne instinctivement pour bloquer le pied qui arrive droit sur elle. Elle grimace sous le choc de l'impact mais tient bon. Certes, elle n'est pas du niveau de Black Star mais elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère au corps à corps. Et, elle possède d'autre talent que la force brute qui sont loin d'être inutile. Stein tombe dans l'eau et se remet rapidement sur ses pieds. Il place sa paume de main sur son ventre. « Suture. » Maka recule de plusieurs mètres mais ses mouvements ne sont pas perturbés par autre chose que l'eau. Stein s'arrête un instant. Maka recule encore un peu avant de se remettre en position de combat. Elle reprend difficilement son souffle qui a été coupé par la violence du coup. Elle a découvert que la suture n'a pas d'emprise sur l'âme Gregory. De même, il est incapable de se synchroniser avec elle. Elle est trop pure pour qu'il réussisse à s'adapter à sa longueur d'âme. Stein se ressaisit rapidement et lui fonce à nouveau dessus. Maka plutôt que de contre attaquer, décide de parer l'attaque d'une main pour s'approcher de lui et poser l'autre main sur sa tempe. Si lui ne peut pas se synchroniser, elle devrait y arriver.

Ils grognent en cœur au moment où elle pénètre son âme de force. L'exercice est douloureux pour les deux. Maka a dû mal à canaliser ses pouvoirs sans Soul pour servir de tampon et Stein accueille l'âme Gregory à l'état brut. Maka est projetée dans une pièce blanche aseptisée. Elle recule un peu en découvrant l'âme de Stein. Il porte une camisole dont les manches sont composées d'immenses serpents qui l'oppresse. Elle porte une tenue d'infirmière. Ils se font faces depuis quelques minutes sans rien dire quand Stein se met à hurler. Il fonce tête baissée vers elle. « Non, vous ne m'aurez pas. Je ne veux pas de piqûre. » Maka est prise au dépourvu et prend de plein fouet le coup de tête de Stein. Elle recule de plusieurs mètres emportant au passage une table surchargée de matériel de chimie. La verrerie s'écrase sur le sol laissant à leurs places de nombreux morceaux coupants.

Maka se redresse difficilement pour voir que Stein ne semble pas en avoir fini avec elle. Elle profite de son incapacité à utiliser ses mains pour l'attraper par les épaules et le faire basculer par-dessus elle à l'aide de son pied. Elle grogne en sentant les morceaux qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau et une sensation de brûlure au niveau de ses mains. Elle ne prend pas le temps d'analyser ses blessures et se relève pour prendre du recul sur son adversaire qui s'est écrasé à son tour dans une table. Après quelques instants sans bouger, Maka se permet un rapide regard vers ses paumes. Elles sont brûlées là où elle est entrée en contact avec la camisole. Maka en déduit qu'elle n'appartient pas à l'âme de Stein et que vue sa forme ça doit être un vestige d'un sort de Médusa. Stein se redresse brutalement et elle sursaute.

« Je ne veux pas obéir. » Il s'apprête à se jeter sur elle mais il se prend les pieds dans un tuyau et s'écroule à nouveau. Maka a la désagréable sensation qu'il n'est que le vestige de lui-même. Dans son âme, il devrait être plus puissant, surtout qu'il est sur le point de devenir un kishin.

« On ne vous demande pas d'obéir. »

« Pourrrrrrrrrrrrrquoi ? Je ne veux pas… » Maka comprend ce qui le met dans cet état. Ils savent tous pertinemment ce qui a déclenché sa crise de démence.

« On vous demande d'être père. Pas n'importe qui le demande mais Marie. » Stein semble se réveiller un peu de son cauchemar.

« Marie ? »

« Oui Marie, qui attend votre enfant. » Il la regarde un instant avant d'afficher une grimace de dégout contre lui-même.

« Non, sans déconner, comment veux-tu que je sois père ? »Il se relève et perd à nouveau contact avec lui-même. « Mieux vaut tuer. » Maka arrive maladroitement à l'éviter comme elle aurait évité un taureau qui charge. Elle donne un coup d'épaule pour le déséquilibre et il s'effondre à nouveau sur le sol.

« Vous vous êtes vous-même handicapé avec cette camisole. C'est n'importe quoi, vous fuyez, c'est de la lâcheté. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'y connais ? Ame Gregory, tu n'es bonne qu'à être dévorée. » Maka prend pour la première fois le dessus dans le corps à corps et l'envoie dans un des murs de la pièce.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle prendre ses responsabilités, professeur. » Elle est surprise de voir le décore qui s'effondrer lorsque Stein entre en contact avec le mur. Il atterrit dans un couloir de Shibusen. « Vous vous mentez à vous-même, vous savez où vous voulez être. » Stein pète à nouveau un câble et fonce sur elle. Maka se tient prête à le recevoir les coups mais elle trébuche sur un tube à essais presque entier et Stein profite de sa perte d'équilibre pour la faire tomber. Il la mort de toutes ses forces à la gorge et Maka hurle de douleur. Sans réfléchir, elle agrippe la camisole et pousse un cri à nouveau. Elle ne fait pas attention à la brûlure et arrache maladroitement la camisole de médecin fou. Elle sent que son corps souffre autant que son âme de l'autre côté et qu'elle perd de plus en plus de sa solidité dans ce monde des esprits. Dans un dernier effort, elle concentre son âme sur la camisole qui finit par se désintégrer. Stein arrête de la mordre et la dévisage avec surprise. « N'écoutez pas Médusa, vous ne serait pas le père parfait mais vous l'aimerez cet enfant. » L'image de Maka disparait rapidement. Stein se relève d'un pas chancelant. Il regarde son âme autour de lui et soupire devant son état lamentable.

« Elle n'y a pas été de main morte. Pire que son père dans le genre bulldozer. » Brusquement, il réalise. Il peste en se projetant dans la réalité en faisant tourner sa vis.

Il est assis dans l'eau qui lui arrive presque au cou. Tout son corps lui fait mal et il est incapable d'ouvrir un de ses yeux. Il a un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il se relève et cherche à tâtons Maka. Il sent une masse sombre et ses craintes se confirment.

« Maka, Maka, réponds. » Elle ne respire plus mais elle semble encore avoir un maigre pou. Sans attendre, il se dirige vers une extrémité de la grotte espérant qu'il y ait une surface sèche. Il a dû mal à trainer le corps de Maka, tout son corps lui fait mal et il est quasiment sûr qu'il a un bras cassé. Il en trouve une et la pose dos au sol. Il commence à faire la respiration artificielle faisant confiance à son instinct de médecin sans luminosité pour le guider. Après quelques secondes qui lui paraissent interminables, elle commence à tousser et à recracher l'eau qui entrave ses poumons. Stein la redresse appuyant sur son ventre pour l'aider à évacuer.

« Professeur Stein. » Ce n'est qu'un filet de voix.

« Ça va Maka, j'ai repris le dessus. » Après quelques instants de silence, il l'entend à nouveau.

« Ça se passera bien. » Stein ne sait pas si elle fait référence à sa récupération, aux réactions de ses étudiants ou à son futur rôle de père mais il décide de lui faire confiance comme il la fait avec son père.

« Oui. » Il la sent se laisser aller contre lui et il suppose qu'elle s'est endormie. Ou évanouie. Ou qu'elle vient de sombrer dans le coma. Il soupire. Tant qu'il sera dans cette fichue obscurité, il n'en sera pas plus.

* * *

><p>Stein est penché sur le corps de son étudiante. Il vient juste de se réveiller et il tient à peine debout. Elle a des marques de doigts autours de la gorge, plusieurs bleues de la taille de son poing, une grande éraflure dans le dos là où il l'a visiblement trainé le long de la paroi, une épaule déboitée, un poignet cassé et des mains râpées. Il se console en se disant qu'elle n'y a pas été de main morte non plus. Certes, il tient a peu-près sur ses jambes mais il a plusieurs bleus, quelques plaies qui ont nécessité des points, trois côtés fêlées, un bras cassé et un œil qu'il risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir utilisé. Peu de blessures réellement graves quand on prend en compte le niveau des deux combattants, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Il repense à leur combat. C'est assez étrange. Il a gagné dans le monde physique mais il est indéniable qu'elle a gagné dans le monde des esprits. La porte s'ouvre le faisant sursauter. Il recouvre Maka de son drap, couvrant une partie de ses blessures par la même occasion.<p>

« Vous admirez votre œuvre. » Stein soupire face à la mauvaise humeur de Soul. Pourtant, cela le rassure dans un sens. Personne ne lui a fait vraiment de reproche jusque-là sauf lui.

« Elle récupère Soul. Il va lui falloir du temps.» Il regarde la faux démoniaque s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui prendre la main avec délicatesse. Il caresse doucement l'œil au beurre noir et les traces de doigts autours de sa gorge.

« Vous n'y avez pas été de main morte. » Le jeune homme lui jette un regard noir et Stein le voit détailler ses blessures. « Ce qui me rassure c'est qu'elle non plus. » Il le voit frissonner. « Si cette fichue machine ne biperait pas, je pourrais l'imaginer morte en la regardant. » Stein baisse les yeux. « Vous avez intérêt à être un sacré bon père. A chaque fois que vous l'oublierez, je viendrais personnellement vous mettre une rouste. » Stein relève la tête surpris avant de faire un léger sourire. Ils ont fait du bon boulot en élevant ses deux adolescents. Ils ont de la compassion à revendre.

« Je prends note. » Soul lève la tête pour lui faire face. Stein a dû mal à faire face à ses yeux si perçants. Il sent qu'il fait son possible pour maitriser sa colère.

« Maka a besoin d'autre chose ? » Le médecin regarde les feuilles de soin qu'il a encore dans ses mains.

« Euh, non. »

« Et bien vous attendez quoi pour aller voir Marie et vous excusez. Elle s'est fait un sang d'encre et ce n'est pas bon dans son état. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle pleure sans s'arrêter. » Stein se fige un instant avant de sortir de la pièce. Au moment de refermer la porte, il jette un rapide coup d'œil au jeune homme. Soul se frotte le visage avec fatigue avant d'afficher un air inquiet en regardant sa meister. Stein se dirige vers la chambre de Marie, conscient du cadeau que Maka lui a fait. Une deuxième chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt


	57. Visite chez le frère prodigue SomaxWes

Voici un chapitre plus doux. Toujours du MakaxSoul.

Merci à Sanae, Ayaka, Alice et Inukag9 pour vos encouragements toujours aussi bienvenus .

Ju5tin3, je tiens à te féliciter. Tu es la seule personne à avoir reviewé chacun des chapitres. Merci. Voir l'évolution de ta lecture au fur et à mesure de tes commentaires été assez agréables. Je prends note de ton désir d'un Black StarxTsubaki. Il va juste falloir attendre un peu que ça mûrisse.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul passe de Maka à Anna, la fiancée de son frère avec un air dubitatif. Il vient de se prendre un Maka-chop et en garde quelques traces visibles bien que son costard soit resté intact. La meister n'a pas apprécié sa crise de fou rire quand elle est entrée dans la pièce.

« Sans déconner ? » Wes voit les épaules de Maka se baisser et il comprend que bien que tout ça ne l'enchante pas, elle ne fera pas de scandale. Anna répond à Soul avec entrain visiblement satisfaite par la tenue portée par la meister.

« Ecoutes Soul. J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord. Je n'ai pas de tenue adaptée à ses… formes. » Il est vrai que les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblent peu. L'une est grande et toutes en courbes alors que Maka semble garder la fraicheur de l'enfance malgré les années qui passent. Néanmoins, Wes trouve que cela n'excuse pas la robe qu'Anna a infligée à son invité. Certes, la tenue est mignonne mais elle serait plus adaptée à une enfant de dix ans qui va à un bal costumé sur le thème du dix-neuvième siècle. La meister porte une robe verte émeraude et noir avec un épais jupon qui arrive à mi- mollet. Le bas de la robe, les manches, la taille et le cou sont surchargée de dentelles blanches. Pour accentuer le tout, Anna lui a fait des couettes qui se finissent en anglaise. Soul soupire visiblement peu enchanté par la situation. Wes lance un regard noir à Anna qui détourne rapidement les yeux.

La jeune femme est une amie d'enfance des garçons. Elle les a fait tourner en bourrique dans leurs jeunes années profitant du béguin qu'ils avaient pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle est fiancée à Wes mais il sait qu'elle a toujours été plus intéressée par Soul. Il sait aussi qu'elle n'a aucune chance et ce, depuis l'instant où il a découvert sa capacité d'arme. Ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles il souhaitait qu'elle revoie Soul avant le mariage. Sa fiancée semble agacée par le manque d'enthousiasme de son frère.

« Soul, j'ai fait au mieux et on a pas le temps pour autre chose. Elle n'aura qu'à la garder après. C'est en remboursement pour le morceau que tu as joué. » Wes entend son frère tousser. Quelques heures plus tôt, Soul a joué cédant à Anna avec mauvaise grâce. Ça a été un véritable massacre, même Maka l'a rapidement réalisé. Les deux frères comprennent rapidement que c'est une vengeance qui leurs rappelle l'enfance. Wes soupire avec un air dépité avant de remarquer l'air songeur de son frère.

« Elle pourra la garder ? »

« Oui, de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que j'en ferais. »

« Parfait, Maka lève le nez. » Il change son bras en lame. Maka fronce les sourcils en retour.

« Soul ? »

« Fais-moi confiance. » Maka soupire mais obéit. Habilement, Soul coupe la collerette autours de la gorge de la meister et en profite pour faire sauter quelques boutons du chemisier ouvrant un peu le décolleté. Maka tend tour à tour chacune des manches et Soul les coupe au-dessus du coude, leurs donnant un effet évasé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il a également raccourci la robe de façon à ce qu'elle lui arrive au-dessus du genou. Maka et Soul observent le résultat avec une satisfaction commune. Wes n'a rien dit mais il a été impressionné par l'aplomb et la confiance dont a fait preuve la jeune fille. Elle n'a même pas frissonné quand la lame mortelle frôlait sa peau. Il se doute qu'il en est de même pour Anna qui reste sans voix. Soul hoche la tête avec satisfaction pendant que Maka retire les rubans verts de ses cheveux. La faux démoniaque défait les derniers vestiges des couettes à l'aide de ses doigts. Wes sourit. Elle ne devrait pas faire tâche dans le paysage aristocratique finalement. Il jette un regard narquois à Anna qui détourne les yeux avec une moue désabusée. Soul prend les choses en mains.

« Bon, on va au restaurant ? Ou on sera en retard au concert. » Wes se met à rire en prenant la tête du convoi.

* * *

><p>Une fois au restaurant, il prend le temps d'observer la meister. C'est une des principales motivations de son invitation pour être honnête. Elle l'intéresse. Elle parait un peu mal à l'aise mais Soul ne la quitte pas d'une semelle la guidant entre les tables et les habitudes de ce genre d'endroit. Ils prennent place à une table élégamment décorée de blanc et de vert clair, surmontée de lys fraichement coupés. Wes et Soul aident les jeunes femmes à s'installer avant de s'assoir à leurs tours. L'ainé des Albinos a dû mal à retenir un rire en observant la mine déconfite de Maka qui découvre le nombre de verres et de couverts auxquels elle va devoir faire face ce soir. Elle inspire profondément en tentant de suivre la conversation que monopolise Anna. Elle parle de compositeurs, de chefs d'orchestre et de morceaux de musique et, bien que la meister le cache, Wes est persuadé qu'elle est complètement larguée. Soul de son côté se contente d'hocher la tête de temps en temps en faisant un sourire de circonstance.<p>

Le service commence et Anna semble intarissable sur le concert qu'ils doivent voir ensuite. Wes intervient de temps en temps essayant de faire parler Maka et Soul mais sans grand succès. Sa déception est pourtant de courte durée. Il observe son frère mettre en place un nouveau manège pour aider Maka à s'y retrouver. Des serveurs arrivent rapidement pour apporter les plats. La jeune femme réfléchit un moment avant d'attraper une fourchette et un couteau pour manger. Soul lui retire les couverts des mains pour lui donner les bons en échange. Wes s'amuse à la voir faire la moue sans toutefois relever. La même chose recommence au plat suivant, le poisson. Au plat de résistance, Soul s'apprête à attraper à nouveau les couverts de sa meister mais Maka les met hors de sa portée. La faux démoniaque lui lance une œillade appuyée et elle lui répond dans un murmure pour ne pas déranger Anna dans son monologue.

« Que je sache, ça aura le même goût. » Soul secoue la tête avec un air dépité pendant que Wes tente de ne pas exploser de rire. Le jeune homme se contente donc de lui dire les couverts qu'elle aurait dû utiliser et de lui donner la fonction de ceux qu'elle a dans les mains. La scène scandalise Anna qui en plus d'être dérangé dans son discours, trouve la conduite de Maka inadmissible. Après quelques minutes, Wes voit apparaitre un sourire amusé sur le visage de son frère et il réalise que la conduite de sa meister lui plait.

* * *

><p>Wes commence à en avoir assez. Il est ici pour profiter de la soirée avec son frère, pas pour discuter boulot. Il a hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Le concert était bien mais le banquet qui suit est de trop aujourd'hui. Il soupire mais répond en souriant comme l'exige sa position. Anna s'accroche à son bras.<p>

« Tu sais où est Soul ? »

« Je crois qu'il lui fait visiter les lieux. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il était si excité ? » Wes sourit.

« Je crois qu'il est content de montrer une facette de sa vie qu'elle ne connait pas. » Il voit Anna s'assombrir et il espère qu'elle ne va pas faire de bêtise. Il aime bien Maka. Elle est spontanée et pleine de vie et il trouve qu'elle a une excellente influence sur son frère. Certes, il reste cynique et moqueur, ne ratant pas une occasion de rappeler à la jeune fille sa taille de soutien-gorge mais il a appris à tenir à quelqu'un, à avoir confiance. Soul la quitte à peine du regard et Wes sent sa tension monter dès qu'elle quitte son champ de vision. Il capte du coin de l'œil le couple un peu plus loin et les regarde faire en écoutant distraitement son interlocuteur. Soul pouffe de rire face à la réflexion de Maka et cette dernière lui tourne le dos en croisant ses bras devant elle. Ils se chamaillent encore quelques minutes avant que Soul l'entraine vers une autre toile qui décore la salle de réception.

* * *

><p>Wes, Soul, Anna et Maka sont dans le salon pour boire une infusion avant de se coucher. Soul est assis à cheval sur le banc du piano qui occupe un coin de la pièce appuyé sur ses coudes. Il a enlevé sa veste et dénoué sa cravate. Chacun profite du silence reposant. Plus particulièrement depuis qu'Anna a enfin décidé de se taire. Maka flâne entre les étagères. Elle attrape une partition qu'elle observe avec attention.<p>

« Tu jouais réellement la même chose qu'eux ce matin ? »

« Maka, n'insistes pas. » La jeune fille tourne le livret à la verticale en plissant les yeux comme si elle espérait en percer les secrets.

« De toute façon, je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à lire ça. » Soul pouffe de rire avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne comprends non plus pas comment tu arrives à traduire tes vieux livres. »

« C'est logique. » Soul lui fait signe de s'approcher en s'installant correctement sur le banc. Anna s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Wes lui met une main sur la bouche en lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Je vais t'enseigner ça, jeune padawan. »

« Arrêtes de te vanter, pour une fois que tu peux jouer les professeurs. » Soul se met à nouveau à rire et Wes sent qu'il apprécie de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué. » Soul commence à jouer tout en expliquant la partition à Maka qui écoute attentivement. Wes est bouche-bée. Autant ce matin, ça a été un vrai massacre autant à présent, c'est parfait. Il a toutes les peines du monde à maintenir sa fiancée au silence mais il veut en voir plus. Maka renonce rapidement à comprendre ce que lui explique Soul et s'éloigne à nouveau vers l'étagère remplie de partition. Elle les observe au son de Soul qui continue de jouer.

« Ravel. Anna en a parlé tout à l'heure. » Soul acquiesce.

« Oui, il a composé des choses plus dans ce genre-là. » La musique change pour offrir quelque chose de plus joyeux et de moins solennelle. Maka hère un instant avant de revenir vers Soul.

« C'est joli mais je préfère ce que tu joues d'habitude. » Soul lui répond dans un sourire

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun goût en matière de musique. » Maka fait la moue en réponse. Malgré sa remarque, la musique change en jazz et la meister retrouve rapidement le sourire.

« J'aime bien celle-là. » Soul ne répond pas mais ferme les yeux et joue sans s'arrêter. Wes renonce plus longtemps à faire taire sa fiancée craignant d'y perdre un doigt.

« Soul, pourquoi tu n'as pas joué comme ça se matin ? » Maka sursaute en entendant la jeune femme et Soul arrête de jouer pour refermer brutalement le couvercle.

« Parce que j'en avais pas envie. »

« C'est du gâchis, tu as beaucoup de talent et avec un peu de.. »

« Ça suffit Anna. Je ne rentrerais pas au manoir, je ne me remettrais pas au piano et je ne quitterais pas Shibusen. Maintenant, je vais me coucher. » Il se lève et se dirige vers une des trois chambres en claquant les portes au passage. Anna soupire en réponse.

« C'est dommage, qu'est-ce qu'il est têtu. » Maka range les partitions qu'elle a sorties.

« Je suis plus têtue que lui alors je ne le trouve pas si buté que ça. » Wes éclate de rire faisant rougir la meister au passage. Anna prend un air condescendant et répondant à la meister.

« Tu ne connais rien à la musique, tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Maka se tourne vers la jeune femme avec un regard franc qui la déstabilise.

« Non, je n'y connais rien mais j'aime bien l'entendre jouer. Je pense que ça suffit pour apprécier les choses. » Anna reste bouche-bée pendant que Wes sourit de son côté.

« Tu as raison, il n'y a pas forcément besoin de comprendre les choses pour les aimer. » Maka lui fait un sourire éclatant en réponse.

« C'est ça. Mais Soul ne comprend pas. » Elle parait un peu ennuyée et ça amuse de plus en plus Wes.

« Je pense qu'il préfère ne pas comprendre pour le moment mais je suis sûr qu'on peut te faire confiance, tu devrais réussir à le faire changer d'avis. » Maka hoche la tête vigoureusement en réponse. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand une voix grave résonne dans la pièce.

« Maka, tu devrais te coucher aussi. On repart tôt demain. » Elle se tourne pour faire face à Soul qui l'attend, la porte du couloir grande ouverte.

« Oui, tu as raison. » Elle se tourne vers Wes. « J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Merci. C'était vraiment intéressant. » Maka rejoint son arme et passe à côté de lui pour disparaitre dans le couloir. Soul lance à regard noir à son frère qui rit silencieusement dans le canapé avant de refermer la porte. L'ainé des Albinos espère sincèrement qu'il a entendu la conversation et vu les joues rosées qu'affichaient son frère, il a peu de doute à ce sujet. Wes se tourne vers Anna qui a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Un problème ? »

« Il a changé. »

« Il grandit, c'est presque un adulte à présent. »

« Je n'aime pas Maka. »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle ouvre la bouche mais renonce en secouant la tête et reprend la tête baissée.

« Il l'aime trop. Elle l'accapare. »

« Soul n'est plus ton jouet. Laisse-le. Elle a une bonne influence sur lui. Je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme ça depuis des années.» Après quelques minutes de silence, Anna se tourne vers Wes.

« Je sais que c'est un mariage arrangé mais tu m'aimes un peu ? » Wes lui sourit et répond à voix douce.

« C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser cette question. Contrairement à Soul, je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer depuis qu'on est enfant. » Elle pose sa main sur son torse.

« Je crois que j'apprends de plus en plus à t'aimer. » Wes la serre dans ses bras en réponse. Cette soirée c'est vraiment passée comme il le souhaitait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	58. Tsubaki

One-shot sur un autre registre, un peu plus mature, je pense. Je l'ai ressorti de mes archives suite à la demande de Ju5tin3. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu voulais mais en le relisant, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Alice, Chaussange, Inukag9, Ayaka et Yuki pour vos impressions toujours aussi bienvenues !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsubaki observe Angela qui boit avec en grand sourire son jus de fruit. Elle a 10 ans à présent. L'arme ninja met un point d'honneur à l'amener au parc au moins une fois par semaine. Elle se sent responsable de son avenir. Elles ne parlent jamais de Mifune et Tsubaki n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle sait réellement au sujet de sa mort. Elle suppose qu'elle est toujours dans l'ignorance et elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose. La fillette s'est bien adaptée à Shibusen. Kim l'aide à contrôler sa puissance et à utiliser ses talents pour le bien. Angela demande la permission d'aller jouer et Tsubaki lui fait signe d'y aller avec un grand sourire. La petite s'éloigne rapidement pour rejoindre le toboggan et de nouveaux camarades de jeux. Elle sursaute quand quelqu'un s'assoit en face d'elle. Elle lève les yeux et découvre Maka qui regarde la fillette s'amuser avec un léger sourire. Les années ont été douces avec elle, lui offrant une silhouette élancée et un charme naturelle. Une fois l'enfant occupée, la nouvelle venue se tourne vers son amie qui n'ai pas complètement tranquille.

« Bonjour Tsubaki. »

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te cherchais. » La nervosité s'empare d'elle la rendant méfiante envers sa meilleure amie.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour te demander si tu as besoin de parler. » Tsubaki fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas une demande normale. Certes, Maka est sa meilleure amie mais il est plus courant qu'elle lui demande de l'écouter plutôt que l'inverse. Elle en éprouve rarement le besoin de toute façon.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Maka la regarde un instant avant d'observer à nouveau Angela qui joue avec des enfants inconnus.

« Hier, lors de notre soul résonnance en chaine, il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre. » Tsubaki observe Maka en remuant nerveusement son pied sur le sol. Cette dernière ne semble pas remarquer le stress de son amie paraissant plongée dans ses pensées. « Il y avait une incohérence. Tu as une âme douce en temps normal qui tempère parfaitement celle de Black Star qui est explosive, mais cette fois-ci, ton âme était plus puissante comme soutenue de l'intérieur. » Tsubaki ouvre de grands les yeux se doutant où elle voulait en venir.

« Il m'a fallu un moment pour analyser la sensation et la comprendre, personne n'a autant de capacité à ce niveau et je ne savais pas à qui poser mes questions. » Tsubaki pique du nez dans son café, incapable de lui faire face. « Heureusement, quand Black Star a dit que tu passais l'après-midi pour la troisième fois cette semaine avec Angela, tout c'est imbriqué. » Maka se tourne vers elle avec un air encourageant. « Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. » La jeune femme de 21 ans se met à pleurer, incapable de retenir plus longtemps la tension qui l'habite.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Deux mois. »

« Stein le sait ? Il va falloir prendre des précautions. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.»

« Non, je n'arrive pas à en parler. Ça me parait surréaliste. J'ai fait le test et … »

« Ne te forces pas. Je suis là pour t'aider et je ferais tout ce que je peux. » Tsubaki lui sourit, soulagée de savoir qu'elle partage son secret. C'est comme si un poids s'envolait la laissant plus sereine. La situation lui parait plus facilement gérable à présent. Elle essuie ses yeux avec un mouchoir que lui tend la meister.

« Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Le garder. » Elle pose une main sur son ventre. « Je veux le voir grandir. » Elle lève les yeux vers Maka. « C'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Il ne sait pas encore, il ne me l'a pas dit. Pour être exacte, il n'a pas une âme très stable. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas l'identifier réellement. Ça crée juste une incohérence dans ton âme. Par chance, tu es suffisamment généreuse pour l'accepter sans concession et cela perturbe à peine les résonnances. » Tsubaki regarde son ventre comme si elle avait la capacité de voir à travers.

« Quand je vois Angela, je me demande comment je serais en maman. Je me pose aussi beaucoup de question sur elle, sur ce qu'on lui cache. Si c'est bien, si … » Elle se tait brutalement. Maka lui sourit avant de retourner son attention vers l'enfant.

« J'y pense aussi de temps en temps. Je crois qu'elle devient suffisamment grande pour comprendre mais il faudrait le faire avec Shinigami et Kim, en douceur. Par contre, je suis sûre que tu seras une maman formidable.» L'arme-ninja ne dit rien, toujours concentrée sur son ventre. « Tsubaki ? » La voix est douce et elle connait d'avance sa prochaine question. « Qui est son père ? »

« Black Star. » Maka ne semble pas particulièrement surprise.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble. »

« Nous ne le sommes pas. » Elle hésite un instant. « C'est arrivé quelque fois...comme ça. » Maka fronce les sourcils.

« Tu es sûre que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je pense juste que Black Star oublit parfois de dire les évidences, c'est tout. » Tsubaki baisse à nouveau les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais même si c'est le cas, il y a une différence entre sortir avec une fille et avoir un enfant. Black Star manque de … » Elle chercher ses mots.

« Maturité, c'est le mot que tu cherches. » Elle rigole en réponse à son amie.

« Oui, on peut dire ça. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se sente prêt.»

« Et donc, quoi ? Tu comptes le lui cacher ? Tout égocentrique qu'il est, il le remarquera si tu grossis à ce point ou si tu disparais brutalement. Tu préférerais lui dire qu'il n'est pas le père ? » Tsubaki est un peu larguée.

« Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons jamais discuté de tout ça. »

« Je te répètes que je ne veux pas te forcer. Prends ton temps, je t'aiderais autant que je peux. Et bien évidement, je ne dirais rien sauf si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Merci Maka, désolée de t'ennuyer avec tout ça. » Sa meilleure amie lui sourit à nouveau.

« Tu ne m'ennuis pas Tsubaki. Je suis ton amie et c'est normal que je sois là pour toi. » Elles restent plusieurs minutes silencieuse. Un silence confortable qui rassure Tsubaki. Angela les rejoint essoufflée et elles se dirigent vers l'internat pour ramener l'enfant chez elle. Les jeunes femmes continuent leur discussion en chemin.

« Tsubaki, tu veux venir habiter à la maison ? Je trouverais une excuse pour Soul. » Elle réfléchit un instant. « En fait, non. Il ne posera pas de question, si je le lui demande. » Tsubaki se met à rire avant de lancer un regard complice à la meister.

« Vous êtes ensembles ? » Maka rougit légèrement.

« Non, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il devient de plus en plus entreprenant. »

« Et, tu attends quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de moi. Je me fais peut-être des idées. »

« Je ne pense pas. » Tsubaki se met à pouffer de rire. Ça fait plaisir à Maka de la voir ainsi. Elle avait l'air un peu tendu et fatigué, ses dernier temps, ce qui n'est pas une surprise vu la situation. « On est aussi doué pour la vie à deux l'une que l'autre, il n'y a pas à dire. » Maka sourit à la réflexion de son amie. Elles déposent Angela à grand renfort de câlin. La meister raccompagne Tsubaki en bas de chez elle avant de l'embrasser en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Tsubaki monte les marches qui la ramènent dans son appartement avec la peur au ventre.

Elle trouve Black Star devant la télé. Elle reste dans l'entrée sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Une partie de son esprit lui souffle que c'est pour fuir plus vite, si ça ne se passe pas bien. Elle sait qu'elle pourra toujours aller trouver refuge chez Maka.

« Black Star ? »

« Mmmmh. »

« On est ensemble ? » Il se tourne vers elle pour la dévisager avec un visage particulièrement sérieux. Il lui répond sans aucune hésitation.

« Je ne l'ai fait qu'avec toi, je ne veux que toi, je t'aime. Pour moi, oui. » Tsubaki sourit en se remémorant la réflexion de Maka. Elle a entièrement raison. Ils sont ensembles mais ils n'ont juste pas trouvé l'occasion de se le dire. « Pourquoi ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? » Il semble inquiet à cette idée.

« Non, non, mais euh… » Elle inspire profondément en observant la ligne qui se crée entre les yeux de son meister . Il est vraiment soucieux. « Je suis enceinte. » Black Star ouvre grand la bouche pour toute réponse. Après quelques minutes sans réponse, Tsubaki finit par continuer. « Je souhaite le garder, je ne te demande rien. J'en prends la responsabilité. »

« Certainement pas seule. » Tsubaki le regarde reprendre vie. « Je ne sais pas ce que je vais être comme père. Le mien n'a pas franchement été un exemple mais je vais faire de mon mieux. On l'a fait à deux, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on ne soit pas ses parents. » Des larmes de soulagement coulent sur les joues de la future maman. Black Star s'approche d'elle et lui enlève son manteau et ses chaussures en maugréant. "Pour qui tu me prends? Je ne suis pas un exemple mais je sais prendre mes responsabilité, je t'aime." Il l'entraîne vers le canapé avec des gestes doux. Elle pose sa tête sur ses genoux et Black Star éteint la télé avant de lui caresser les cheveux pour l'aider à s'apaiser. « Qui est au courant ? »

« Maka, elle est venue me parler aujourd'hui. Elle a deviné. » Le ninja sourit.

« Ça ne me surprend pas venant d'elle. C'est vraiment quelque chose. » Tsubaki sourit en l'entendant parler de son amie d'enfance avec autant de fierté. « Et, comment tu vas ? » Elle colle son visage contre lui pour contenir ses larmes. Ils sont deux à présents. Elle inspire profondément avant de répondre aux inquiétudes de son meister, de son petit ami et du père de son enfant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	59. Tatouage : équipe

Après un sujet mature voici quelques instants de détente.

Merci à Ayaka, Alice, ju5tin3 et Inukag9 pour vos commentaires et à toutes les personnes qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris ou en suivi.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Il échange un regard rapide avec Black Star et Kid avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu. Il découvre Maka avec les sourcils froncés qui semble très décidé à accomplir quelque chose. Sans rien dire, elle se place entre la télé et le canapé où sont affalés les garçons. Soul la dévisage avec inquiétude.

« Maka, il y a un problème ? »

« Je dois vérifier quelque chose. » Elle s'avance vers Kid avec un air concentré qui met mal à l'aise les trois garçons. Soul tente de la faire parler pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation.

« Où sont les filles ? Vous étiez sensées passer la soirée ensemble. »

« Mmmmmh, mmmmmmmmh. » Elle semble obnubilée par Kid et quand elle se met à genoux devant lui s'approchant dangereusement de son entre-jambe, ce dernier commence à paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il monte maladroitement sur le dossier du canapé pour lui échapper. Soul et Black Star ont la bouche grande ouverte et semble incapable de faire face à la situation. Malheureusement pour Kid, Maka est agile et rapide et elle le suit sans mal vers le dossier commençant à lui enlever la chemise du pantalon. Il glapit et tombe en arrière. Cela ne perturbe pas vraiment Maka qui le suit dans la chute et en profite pour complètement ouvrir la chemise du jeune Shinigami. Soul s'apprête à l'arrêter en passant à son tour par-dessus le dossier. Il s'arrête à nouveau quand elle arrive visiblement à ses fins. Elle bloque Kid par terre et lèche sans gêne ses côtes. Il tente de repousser sa tête en émettant des sons étranges à cheval entre le rire, le cri et le grognement. Elle s'assoit sur lui pour regarder avec attention l'endroit qu'elle vient de lécher avec passion. Kid tente de se remettre de ses émotions pendant que Soul contourne le canapé pour récupérer sa meister qui n'est manifestement pas dans son état normal. Elle fait la moue visiblement déçue.

« C'est peut-être de l'autre côté ? » Elle se penche pour lécher le côté opposé et Kid commence par avance à pousser des couinements effrayés à l'idée d'une nouvelle série de coup de langue. Soul ceinture Maka pour la forcer à libérer le Shinigami. Elle se débat quelques secondes avant de le laisser faire. Elle se tourne vers lui quasiment contre son torse.

« Pourquoi tu m'empêches de voir le tatouage de Kid ? » Black Star est hilare à présent. Il a la tête posée sur ses bras, eux-mêmes posé sur le dossier du canapé.

« Kid, tu ressembles à une pucelle effarouchée à son premier rendez-vous. » Cela arrache un sourire à Soul et lui permet de se ressaisir un peu. La proximité inhabituelle de sa meister le trouble plus qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Kid aussi semble reprendre le dessus. Il referme sa chemise avec des gestes encore fébriles.

« Mais quel tatouage, c'est quoi c'est connerie ? » Il a une voix plus aigüe que de coutume et quelques vestiges de larmes au coin des yeux. Maka le regarde avec un air perplexe. Ils entendent un rire qu'ils reconnaissent immédiatement. Kid et Soul réagissent instantanément.

« Liz ? »

« Quoi ? C'est drôle. » Soul lève le nez et Kid tourne la tête pour la dévisager avec des yeux noirs. Elle ne retient pas ses éclats de rire tout comme Patty. Tsubaki de son côté tente de cacher sa crise de fou rire mais sans grand succès. Black Star les rejoint rapidement dans les éclats de rire. Maka passe d'un visage à l'autre visiblement paumée. Soul décide de lui venir en aide.

« Il n'y a pas de tatouage, Maka. Et, certainement pas un qui apparait quand on le lèche. » Elle fait à nouveau la moue.

« C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé le voir. » Elle s'éloigne de Soul pour rejoindre Patty. Elles commencent à chanter une chanson enfantine en chœur sur le thème de la girafe. Black Star s'appuie sur l'épaule de Liz tout en regardant Maka pousser la chansonnette.

« C'est quoi le secret ? »

« Mélange d'alcool et de la presque cigarette. » Soul et Kid ont la mâchoire qui tombe. Soul soupire atterré.

« Non, seulement tu l'as fait boire mais en plus tu l'as drogué. Tu as fait fort pour la première fois où elle te laisse mener une soirée. » Liz croise les bras en hochant la tête.

« Je suis assez fière de mon œuvre. » Soul secoue la tête avant de se réaffaler dans le canapé.

« On regardait un film avant que vous ne nous perturbiez. Allez jouer ailleurs. »

« Ouuuuuuuh, Soul est fâché. » Maka et Patty reprennent en cœur les derniers mots de Liz.

« Un peu, mais ce n'est rien face à ma colère s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de regrettable, Liz. » Il se tourne vers elle mettant en avant ses dents pointues. Liz frissonne un peu. La mise en garde ne pouvait pas être, on ne peut plus claire. Kid s'assoit à côté de Soul, la chemise enfin remise en place.

« Sans compter, mon propre mécontentement. » Liz échange un regard avec Tsubaki qui parait brusquement beaucoup moins à l'aise. Kid grogne un peu avant de se cacher les yeux avec son bras. Il fait un commentaire à voix basse que seul la Death Scythe entend. « Soul, tu aurais dû la laisser faire de l'autre côté. Je me sens asymétrique et ça me met mal à l'aise. » Soul secoue la tête atterré par la bêtise de ses amis. Un cri retenti faisant sursauter toutes les personnes saines d'esprit de la pièce. Instinctivement, elles se tournent vers celles qui ont plus de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées. Patty a versé une partie du verre de coca-colas que Soul a laissé sur la table basse sur Maka. Cette dernière semble se croire sous la douche. Soul laisse sa tête partir en arrière contre le dossier du canapé.

« Liz, tu gères. »

« Mais, on est chez toi. » Blair sort de nulle part.

« Maka, on va prendre une douche. Le coca va ruiner tes cheveux. » Elle obéit sans rechignée ce qui est suffisamment inhabituel pour que Soul lève un sourcil. Black Star s'affale à côté de lui.

« Je ne vais plus rien comprendre au film. » Kid lui répond en bougonnant encore.

« Arrêtes de râler et tais-toi qu'on ait une chance de suivre la fin. »

Tsubaki, Liz et Patty s'assoit à leurs pieds attendant le retour de Maka. Tsubaki est la première à réagir.

« C'est pas dangereux de la laisser seule avec Blair quand elle est dans cet état ? » Soul affiche un sourire goguenard.

« Ça va me donner une raison de vous tuer mesdemoiselles donc exceptionnellement j'ai décidé de laisser faire ce maudit chat. » Tsubaki et Liz se lèvent d'un seul mouvement pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain. C'est trop tard, Maka sort avec une simple chemise de Soul pour tout vêtement. Ça irait encore, si elle n'était pas affublée d'oreille et d'une queue de chat. Blair semble enchanté par le résultat.

« Le retour de Makat. J'ai fait des changements, elle ne devrait plus se conduire complètement en chat. » Maka se place devant Patty, Soul, Kid et Black Star pour faire admirer l'œuvre de Blair. Tsubaki et Liz entendent distinctement le grognement de Soul qui ne présage rien de bon.

« Maka, et si tu allais mettre une jupe. » La jeune fille ne semble pas particulièrement inquiète à l'idée qu'on puisse voir les sous-vêtements que Blair a eu la gentillesse de lui faire enfiler.

« Je ne peux pas avec la queue. J'aime bien les oreilles, elles sont douces. » Elle le dit en les touchant avec un plaisir évident. Soul soupire à nouveau. Heureusement que leur différence de taille offre une tenue presque décente à sa meister. Après un instant, il se dit qu'il la préfère définitivement sans oreilles.

« Liz ! » Elle réagit au quart de tour à la nouvelle mise en garde de Soul.

« Blair, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Enlève-lui ses attributs de chat. »

« Mais, Maka était d'accord. » Tsubaki se tourne vers la télé et regarde Maka s'allonger et poser sa tête sur les genoux de Patty. Cette dernière se met à lui caresser la tête la faisant ronronner de plaisir. Elle se dit que la situation est peut-être sous contrôle finalement. Elle est soulagée. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Maka se mette à se tortiller pour que Patty lui caresse le ventre. Sans la chemise. Elle attrape la veste de Soul sur le dossier d'une chaise pour couvrir la meister. Elle échange un regard avec Black Star qui semble très amusé par la situation. Liz inspire profondément avant de prendre un visage peu engageant.

« Soit tu lui rends son allure habituelle, soit je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux avec Patty. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

« Je suis un chat. »

« Et bien j'en mettrais neuf, comme ça je serais sûre de mon coup. » Blair papillonne des yeux de surprise avant d'appeler Maka d'une voix peu assurée. Cette dernière les rejoints, la chemise entre-ouverte. Tsubaki profite que Blair trouve son flacon pour rattacher la chemise et tenter de raisonner la jeune fille.

« Maka, fais un peu attention à ta tenue. Tu ne veux pas que les garçons voient tes sous-vêtements. » Maka la dévisage en réponse.

« Quel est le problème ? De toute façon, Soul dis toujours qu'il n'y a rien à voir alors je ne pense pas qu'ils vont regarder quoi que ce soit. » Soul grogne face aux ricanements de Kid et Black Star. Le générique défile à présent et il se demande s'il doit les laisser se débrouiller avec Maka ou s'il doit prendre le relais avant qu'il n'y ait un accident. Le cri de désespoir de Liz le fait pencher pour la deuxième solution. Black Star et Kid se retournent pour observer la scène.

« Nooooooon, Blair, qu'est-ce que t'as foutus ? » Maka a à présent une jolie couleur bleu électrique assez surprenante. Blair semble un peu perplexe.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce résultat. » Maka rejoint Soul qui n'a pas encore eu le courage de faire face à la situation.

« Soul, tu aurais un bonnet blanc ? Je veux être une schtroumpfette. » Soul se frotte l'arête du nez.

« Non, Maka, je n'ai pas ça. »

« Dommage. » Elle semble clairement ennuyée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se déguiser. Black Star l'observe avec intérêt.

« Tu es bleue partout ? » Maka réfléchit un moment.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vérifié. » Sans attendre, elle commence à soulever la chemise pour trouver la réponse. Soul lui attrape la main pour l'en empêcher.

« Ça suffit. » Il se tourne vers Tsubaki et Liz encore près de la porte du couloir. « Blair, fais ce qu'il faut. »

« Je ne sais pas si… »

« Blair, ce n'est pas une question. Dépêches-toi. » Il s'intéresse aux filles. « Je pense que votre soirée fille est finie, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer. » Les filles obéissent en baissant la tête, Patty les rejoignant en chantonnant.

« Soul tu me fais mal. » Soul relâche le poignet de Maka.

« Très bien, mais arrête de te déshabiller à tout bout de champ. Assis-toi sur le canapé pendant que Blair trouve l'antidote. » La jeune fille obéit visiblement vexée d'avoir été disputée.

« On ne peut pas prendre une photo avant ? » Soul affiche une mine sérieuse et extrême agacé.

« Black Star, dehors. » L'appartement devient à peu près calme après le départ des fauteurs de trouble, enfin pratiquement. Soul remarque le regard insistant de Kid qui dévisage sa meister. « Kid qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu penses que ça la dérangerait de faire l'autre côté ? C'est vraiment désagréable. »

« Kid, dehors. »

« Mais,… »

« Fous le camps avant que je ne m'énerve. BLAIR, il vient cet antidote ? » Maka regarde Soul en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'amuser. Ce n'est pas cool. » Il s'apprête à répliquer quand Blair arrive avec une baie.

« Ça devrait être efficace mais ça va l'assommer. » Soul se réjouit d'avance.

« Enfin, une bonne nouvelle. » Maka semble en avoir décidé autrement.

« Non, je veux rester bleue. J'aime bien le bleu. » Soul est déterminé de ne pas polémiquer. Il la renverse se plaçant à califourchon sur elle. Il attrape la baie que lui tend Blair et il force sa meister à l'avaler. Brusquement, Maka arrête de bouger. Soul s'inquiète mais constate avec soulagement qu'elle ne semble qu'endormie. Il se détend légèrement.

« Blair ? »

« Oui ? »

« Dehors, ne reviens pas avant au moins demain soir. » Le chat hésite mais finit par obtempérer. A l'instant où elle disparait par la fenêtre du salon, Soul prend Maka dans ses bras pour la coucher. Il retrouve lui-même quelques instants plus tard son lit avec un plaisir évident.

* * *

><p>Il est réveillé par des bruits bizarres. Il soupire en songeant que la baie ne doit plus faire effet. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui apprend qu'il est 4h du matin. Il trouve le courage de se lever dans l'espoir de revenir rapidement dans son lit. Il entend des sanglots au milieu du salon. Il fronce les sourcils et allume la lumière. Soul trouve sa meister assise sur le sol avec des larmes de crocodile coulant sur ses joues.<p>

« Maka ? »

« Je suis perdue. »

« Dans le salon ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. » Soul ne peut retenir un gloussement. Elle aura vraiment tout fait ce soir. Il récupère des mouchoirs pour qu'elle s'essuie son visage. Une fois à peu près satisfait du résultat, il la prend dans ses bras, la soulevant sans mal du sol. « Soul ? »

« On va au lit. » Elle passe ses bras autours de son cou et laisse sa tête retomber contre lui. Il entre dans sa chambre et soupire. « Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? » Il n'a pas de réponse, elle s'est déjà rendormie. Soul observe les dégâts. Les draps sont au quatre coins de la pièce tout comme son oreiller et sa couette. Sans parler du matelas qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Il renonce à sa première idée et préfère la mettre dans son lit. Il hésite un instant mais décide qu'il aura aussi bien fait de dormir avec elle. Il ne tient pas à retrouver sa chambre dans le même état que la sienne. Quand il s'allonge et passe son bras autour d'elle, elle émerge brièvement.

« Soul ? »

« Dors et laisse-moi faire pareil. » La jeune fille ne discute pas. Elle se tourne pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui et referme les yeux avec bonheur. Soul affiche un sourire amusé avant de la rejoindre à son tour au pas de Morphée se demandant vaguement quelle sera sa réaction demain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt.


	60. L'ex : SoulxMaka

Un nouveau chapitre avec un Maka moins sage !

Merci pour vos commentaires Alice, Ju5tin3, Yuki, Inukag9, Jeanette et Powz. Ju5tin3, merci de promouvoir mon travail, je t'en suis très reconnaissante.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka marche dans les rues de Shibusen en songeant intensément à ce qu'elle a bien pu oublier lorsqu'elle a fait ses courses. Elle est sûre d'elle, il lui manque toujours quelque chose et elle s'en rend généralement compte une fois chez elle. Elle devine une tête familière au loin et elle s'approche du café pour saluer son arme.

« Ey, Soul qu'est-ce… » Elle s'arrête nette en constatant qu'il a de la compagnie. Une jeune femme de leur âge est assise en face de lui et le dévore des yeux. « Je n'ai pas vu que tu étais accompagnée, à plus tard. » Elle s'éloigne sans demander son reste et sans jeter un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe au complet est assise autour d'une table dans la salle de pause de l'école et discute bruyamment.<p>

« Et Maka, tu as vu la copine de Soul ? Tu sais à quoi sur elle ? » Maka fait la moue en réponse à Liz tout en jouant avec ses glaçons.

« Je ne sais pas, il s'énerve à chaque fois que j'ai essayé d'amener le sujet sur le tapis. » Liz fronce les sourcils.

« Comment ça, il s'énerve ? » Maka lui fait un sourire entendu avant de s'adresser à Soul.

« Soul, tu ne la vois pas aujourd'hui ? » Soul se redresse sur sa chaise pour lui faire face en lui jetant un regard plutôt agressif.

« Maka, occupes-toi de tes oignons. Tout ça ne te regarde pas. Ça ne te concerne pas ni de prêt, ni de loin. » Maka se tourne vers Liz en réponse.

« Tu vois, il s'énerve. » Liz regarde Soul avec attention. Dire qu'il est tendu est un euphémisme. Son agressivité envers Maka est inhabituelle. Il se rassoit en grognant dans sa barbe.

« Tu as une idée de la raison de sa colère ? » Maka prend un air lointain qui ne lui ressemble pas. Elle semble ailleurs quelques secondes.

« Peut-être. » Sans quitter des yeux ses glaçons, elle interpelle son arme. « Soul ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« C'est parce que tu as découvert pour mon ex ? Tu es furieux que je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? C'est ça qui te met autant en colère ? » La réflexion de Maka a le mérite de calmer la table. On pourrait aller jusqu'à dire que ça jette un froid. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Black Star commence à pousser des hurlements de stupeur et que Patty se mette à chanter pour une raison inconnue. Soul dévisage Maka sans y croire. Il serre son poing de toutes ses forces sur sa cuisse au point de se faire mal. Il finit par réussir à dire un mot.

« Pardon ? » Maka le dévisage un instant avant de soupirer et de se replonger dans la contemplation des glaçons qui flottent dans sa boisson.

« On dirait que non, ce n'est pas ça. Je viens de me griller lamentablement. » Elle grogne un peu pendant que Liz se reprend. Elle pousse un cri en attrapant le bras de la petite meister.

« Qui c'est, on le connait ? » Maka se tourne vers la jeune femme.

« Je ne te donne pas son nom, ni sa description. Tu irais le harceler et maintenant qu'on a rompu, je ne… »

« Quand ? » Elle soupire songeant à l'interrogatoire qu'elle va subir.

« On est sorti ensemble pendant un mois et on a rompu depuis une semaine et demi. » Liz repousse un cri et presse la jeune femme pour avoir plus d'informations. Soul sent une main sur la sienne qui le force à desserrer la pression. Il relève la tête pour regarder Tsubaki. Elle ne prend pas la peine de tourner son visage vers lui. La faux démoniaque est surpris de la voir un peu tendu.

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas toute la vie pour agir. Tu en payes les conséquences. » Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais Soul entend chaque mot avec attention. Il baisse les yeux tentant de ravaler sa fierté et sa colère. Maka ne lui appartient pas. Il tente sans grand succès de ne pas écouter la conversation entre Liz et Maka qui est une véritable torture pour ses nerfs.

« C'est un rat de bibliothèque, comme toi ? »

« Non, pas du tout. C'est même le contraire en vérité. » Par chance, c'est l'heure de la reprise des cours. La sonnerie interrompt leur conversation les forçant à prendre le chemin de la salle de cours. Soul peut enfin recommencer à respirer.

* * *

><p>Le sujet a été mis entre parenthèse pendant l'heure et demi de cours suivante. Pour la dernière heure, Kid et Maka se retrouvent à la bibliothèque pour approfondir certaines recherches. Ils ont bons espoirs d'avoir la paix puisque Liz, Patty et Black Star ont des cours de rattrapages. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Tsubaki rejoint les cancres et Soul les génies de l'équipe. Il entre dans la bibliothèque en cherchant comment il va pouvoir forcer Maka pour avoir le nom de son ex. Il fait la grimace mais il suppose qu'il va devoir parler d'Anna et ça ne lui plait pas. Il espérait réellement pouvoir s'occuper de ça sans que personne ne soit au courant. Malheureusement, ils sont tombés sur Liz comme Maka est tombée sur eux la fois d'avant. Il s'assoit à la table que partagent Kid et Maka sans rien dire. Kid lui jette un bref coup d'œil mais Maka ne prend pas la peine de lever les yeux de son livre. Il se met parallèle à la table pour observer sa meister comme s'il espérait trouver des réponses sur son visage. Un homme roux s'avance vers eux. Il a un air canaille et franchement amusé.<p>

« Salut Mademoiselle Albarn, salut chef. » Il observe Soul. « Bonjour ? »

« Soul Eater, Death Scythe. » Le jeune homme jette un rapide coup d'œil à Maka avant de lui sourire en réponse.

« Moi, c'est Thot. » Il s'accroupit à côté de la table avec un air conspirateur. Maka marmonne sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Tu n'as pas de travail à faire Thot ? »

« Si je dois trouver … » Il regarde sa feuille. « … le manifeste de Liosthèque. »

« 3ième rang, 4 ième armoire, 2 ième étagère. » Maka soupire. « Pourquoi tu ne demandes jamais à Ox ? »

« Je l'ai surpris en train de fricoter avec Kim dans la section astronomie, donc je ne lui pose que des questions que sur ce thème. Je suis même allé y faire un tour pour choper des noms au hasard pour les lui demander. » Maka lève les yeux au ciel et Kid semble atterrer.

« Tu es en travaux forcés, Thot. Essayes de faire ton travail consciencieusement au moins.»

« Hormis faire rougir Ox, ça ne fait pas mal à grand monde. Vous allez rapporter mes magouilles, chef ? » Il s'approche de Maka en faisant des yeux de chiot battu. « Mademoiselle Albarn me protègera. » Soul les regarde un instant pendant qu'elle le gronde.

« C'est lui ton ex. » Ce n'est pas une question. Maka le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Je dis que vue comment il t'approche ou plutôt comment tu le laisses t'approcher, c'est assez évident. » Maka et Thot tournent la tête vers Kid qui a l'air choqué. Il est régulièrement à la bibliothèque avec Maka et Thot mais ça ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit. Thot regarde Soul avec méfiance.

« Plutôt perspicace. Tu vas me tuer ?» Il affiche un sourire semblant défier Soul de faire le moindre geste.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Je ne suis pas encore décidé. »

« Brrrrrrr. Il est aussi terrifiant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Bon, je vais chercher le livre. A plus tard. » Soul le regarde faire avec un air peu engageant sur le visage.

« Je ne l'aime pas. » Maka lui répond sans se déconcentrer.

« Ce n'est pas comme-ci je t'avais demandé ton avis. » Soul la regarde plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer. La rencontre avec son ex lui laisse un sentiment amer. Il a peur qu'il est profité de la situation même s'ils ont l'air en bon terme. Rien qu'à l'imaginer entrain d'embrasser sa meister, il a envi de le tuer.

* * *

><p>Soul attend patiemment que le service de Thot finisse. Il a menti à Maka lui disant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Anna pour qu'elle le laisse faire. L'assistant temporaire de bibliothèque finit par sortir et il ne semble pas particulièrement surpris de découvrir la faux démoniaque dehors. Il s'avance et s'assoit à côté de lui.<p>

« Je suppose que c'est moi que tu attends ? »

« Effectivement. Que représente Maka pour toi. »

« Au moins, c'est direct comme question. » Il sourit avant de lui répondre en rougissant légèrement. « C'est un coup de foudre. » Le jeune homme baisse les yeux pendant que Soul se tourne vers lui pour étudier son visage. Il a l'air étonnamment honnête. Surtout pour quelqu'un en travaux forcés. « Quand je l'ai vu, je suis immédiatement tombé amoureux. Je lui ai fait la cour plusieurs semaines avant qu'elle n'accepte ne serait-ce que de boire un café avec moi. Quand ce fut le cas, j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux du monde.»

« Pourquoi t'es en travaux forcés? »

« Tags, j'aime laisser exprimer mon talent. C'est presque effrayant de voir à quel point Maka est imperméable à ce genre de chose. » Soul se permet un demi-sourire. L'art n'est pas son domaine de prédilection.

« Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? » L'ex de Maka cherche ses mots et Soul décide de se montrer patient.

« C'est une fille super. Elle est plus vivante que toutes celles que j'ai pu rencontrer jusque-là. Mais, elle … » Il réfléchit. « Nous avons rompu d'un commun accord. Nous savions l'un et l'autre que ça ne mènerait à rien. J'aime ma vie sans prise de tête où je vis au jour le jour. Maka est plus responsable et réfléchit. » Il se tourne vers Soul qui fait face à des yeux marrons qui le fixent sans détours. « Pour ne rien te cacher, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle aille en mission et que je risque de la perdre à chaque fois. C'est trop lourd pour moi. Je ne suis pas prêt à ça. » Soul ne dit rien, Thot détourne les yeux et regarde le sol avec insistance. « Et donc, tu vas me tuer ? »

« Tu as l'air de l'avoir vraiment aimé. »

« Je l'aime toujours et je pense que je vais regretter cette décision. Peut-être que je retenterais ma chance dans quelques années ? » Soul se met à ricaner.

« N'y songe même pas. » Thot se tourne vers lui. « Je vais m'assurer qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus. » Soul se lève et s'étire. Sans se retourner, il adresse quelques mots à son rivale. « Evites de trop trainer avec elle quand je suis dans les parages. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patient mais je veux bien faire un effort puisque Maka a l'air de réellement t'apprécier. Par contre, si j'apprends que tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit de déplacé, je te retrouve et je te décapite. Compris ? »

« Oui. » Soul prend la direction de l'appartement sans se retourner. Thot le regarde faire en soupirant. Il se dit qu'il a certainement fait une grosse erreur en rompant avec Maka. Il est quasiment sûr qu'il n'aura pas de deuxième chance. Il songe également que Soul est sérieusement effrayant.

* * *

><p>Soul trouve sa meister assise sur le canapé en train de lire. Elle l'accueille avec un sourire alors qu'il se laisse tomber à côté d'elle.<p>

« Ta soirée c'est bien passé ? »

« Pour être franc, Anna, la fameuse petite amie, n'est rien d'autre qu'une amie d'enfance qui va épouser Wes. Nous avions deux, trois choses à mettre au point avant que ça puisse se faire. Notamment, le fait que je ne rentrerais pas à la maison. Elle est repartie avant-hier. » Maka fronce les sourcils.

« Mais, tu m'as dit que… »

« Je suis allé voir ton ex. » Maka s'inquiète immédiatement. « Ne t'affole pas, je ne lui ai rien fait. Je dirais même qu'à priori c'est un bon gars qui a un gros béguin pour toi. » Maka rougit légèrement. Elle est à genoux perpendiculairement à lui. Soul la regarde avec un air attendrit qui devient rapidement anxieux. « Tu… Vous avez….mmmmmmh. » Maka ne le torture pas plus longtemps et lui répond en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

« Oui. »

« Il a bien fait les choses, tu ne le regrette pas ? » Elle lève les yeux pour croiser ceux plein d'inquiétude de son arme. Elle ne supporte pas la confrontation très longtemps et détourne rapidement le regard.

« Non, il a été très doux. » Soul serait attendri par son visage gêné s'il n'était pas en train de parler de sa perte de virginité. Il laisse échapper quelques mots dans un murmure.

« Savoir qu'il t'a touché de cette façon me rend malade. »

« Parce que tu le considère comme un pédophile, à cause de ma silhouette enfantine ? » Soul marque un temps d'arrêt et observe sa meister qui est boudeuse. Il se détend et chasse une mèche qui lui tombe devant les yeux. Maka reste Maka avec ou sans ex.

« Non, ça me rend dingue de savoir qu'un inconnu est pu faire ce que je rêve de faire depuis si longtemps. » Maka se tourne pour le dévisager, visiblement stupéfaite. Soul lui sourit avec douceur attendant une réponse de sa part. Elle lui répond avec une petite voix.

« Tu as des rêves bizarres. » Soul pouffe avec bonne humeur.

« On ne maitrise pas son cœur Maka. Tu devrais le savoir. » Elle pose une main sur son torse en fronçant les sourcils. « Maka ? » Il a vraiment envi de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

« J'hésite. C'est plus difficile avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu représentes encore plus de chose que Thot. » Il lui sourit.

« Je suis ravi de le savoir. Prends ton temps, je ne vais pas te presser. » Maka se rassoit à sa place récupérant son livre. Soul la regarde faire, pas surpri par sa réaction. Elle a rompu il n'y a même pas deux semaines avec son ex, il va lui falloir un peu de temps avant de faire le ménage dans sa tête. Brusquement, Maka se penche vers lui et l'embrasse brièvement sur les lèvres avant de se rasseoir. Une fois la surprise passée, Soul affiche un immense sourire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	61. retour en enfance : MakaxSoul

Un one-shot qui en appelle d'autre ! Je ne savais pas trop lequel mettre en ligne mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Pows (merci pour toutes tes reviews de ses derniers jours), Neliia, Inukag9, Alice et Yuki pour vos encouragements.

Pour répondre à une de tes questions Pows, mes couples préférés dans Soul Eater sont MakaxSoul, Black StarxTsubaki, MakaxSoul, SteinxMarie et MakaxSoul !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le sort frappe la petite meister en plein cœur. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle lâche Soul et disparait dans la forêt. Ce dernier hurle son nom inquiet de l'état dans lequel il va la retrouver. La sorcière n'en n'attendait pas moins et fuit sans demander son reste. Soul y prend à peine garde se précipitant dans les traces laissées parmi les branches basses de la forêt. Il devine avec soulagement la jupe de la jeune fille à quelques mètres de lui et il trébuche sur les racines en accélérant son pas. Quand il soulève la jupe sans trace de sa meister, il comprend qu'il y a un léger problème. Il sent la panique prendre le dessus et il se met à l'appeler en hurlant, évacuant ainsi une partie de son stress. Il continue à la chercher en suivant la végétation abimée. Au fur et à mesure où il avance, il trouve la veste, les chaussures et il rougit furieusement en tombant sur sa culotte. Il arrive à un cul de sac. La végétation est dense devant lui et il est quasiment sûr que sa meister n'est pas là. Il se tait cherchant une réponse satisfaisante. Il entend un maigre filet de voix prononcer son nom. Il lève les yeux et découvre une petite fille de quelques années accrochées à une branche. Il la voit perdre prise et tomber. Il la rattrape sans réfléchir. Il fait face à un minois affreusement familier bien que beaucoup plus jeune.

« Maka ? »

« Oui, je crois. » Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de trois ans. Elle porte une simple chemise que Soul réajuste autours d'elle. « Attends. » Soul relâche un peu son étreinte autour d'elle et Maka retire le soutien-gorge qui semble entraver ses vêtements. Elle le laisse tomber sur le tas où repose le reste de ses vêtements. Une fois la gêne passée, Soul voit que sa chemise est parsemée de tâche de sang et qu'elle a été accrochée par endroit.

« Tu es blessée ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Juste des égratignures. » Soul en doute mais il est trop en état de choc pour dire quoi que ce soit de réellement intelligent. Après plusieurs minutes sans un mot, Maka reprend avec une voix apaisante. Cela désarme Soul de se faire rassurer par une gamine de trois ans. « Je sais que c'est perturbant, Soul mais il faut qu'on réagisse. On rentre à Shibusen, vu mon état, on ne pourra rien faire d'autre. » Soul hésite un instant mais finit par aider Maka à prendre une meilleur position sur son bras tout en récupérant ses vêtements de l'autre. La fillette enlève la couette restante, pose sa tête sur son épaule et entoure son cou de ses bras pour assurer sa prise. Soul se sent responsable de sa meister blottie contre lui avec plus d'intensité que la normale. Il sent qu'elle prend ombrage de ne pas marcher par elle-même, battant nerveusement des jambes et il décide de la rassurer.

« Je te laisserais bien marcher mais vue ta… »

« Soul ne finit pas cette phrase, je sais. » Il avance parmi les arbres sans un mot supplémentaire. Une fois arrivée à la moto, Soul reste plusieurs minutes devant sans rien dire. « Soul ? »

« Comment on va faire ? »

« Je m'accrocherais bien à toi. » Soul la laisse descendre mais il n'est qu'à moitié convaincu. Il place les affaires de sa meister dans le coffre et enlève sa veste. Il la donne à Maka qui l'enfile en prenant soin de bien remonter les manches. Elle monte derrière Soul agrippant de toutes ses maigres forces sa chemise. Après quelques mètres, Soul ne supporte pas de ne pas ressentir Maka derrière lui et lui demande de monter devant. Elle monte face à lui s'accrochant à sa chemise. Soul, toujours pas complètement rassuré, décide de lui enlever la veste pour l'enfiler et la refermer sur elle. Elle est plaquée contre lui et la faux démoniaque a conscience que ça ne doit pas être une position très agréable mais la main tremblante de sa meister lui assure d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Il rentre à petite vitesse en vérifiant régulièrement les conditions de Maka.

Il est soulagé quand il passe enfin les portes de Death City après deux heures de route. Il s'arrête devant l'école espérant trouver Stein à l'infirmerie. Maka s'est endormie et il tente de la porter sans la réveiller. C'est peine perdue, il a à peine dézipé sa veste qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle descend de la moto en se frottant les yeux. Soul pose sa main derrière sa tête pour la guider dans la cours de l'école. Elle se laisse faire sans un mot. Lorsqu'il croise les premiers étudiants, Soul comprend rapidement que la maigre patience de Maka risque d'être mise à rude épreuve. Les rires pas vraiment discrets n'arrangent rien. Il la rattrape avant qu'elle n'est atteint le couloir de l'infirmerie et la prend dans ses bras de façon à ce qu'elle puisse coller son visage contre lui. Elle comprend rapidement où il veut en venir et blottit son minois contre son torse. Soul la voit serrer sa chemise dans ses poings au point d'en faire blanchir ses articulations. Il accélère le pas pour rejoindre la salle de Stein. Les quelques mètres qu'il doit traverser sont un calvaire pour lui. Les filles le regardent passer avec un air bien trop intéressé à son goût. Il s'engouffre dans la salle d'auscultation sans frapper. Stein écoute la respiration d'une jeune fille torse nue que Soul ne connait pas.

« Désolé. » Il ressort en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le brusque changement de direction sort Maka de sa torpeur.

« Soul, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Stein est occupé, il s'occupe de toi dès qu'il a fini. » Elle repose sa tête contre lui et Soul se dit qu'elle prend les choses plutôt bien et qu'elle l'étonne. Elle commence à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux et Soul la regarde faire avec un air attendrit. Il commence à comprendre les réactions exagérées de son père. La jeune fille sort de la pièce d'auscultation et rougit furieusement en croisant les yeux de Soul. Il s'empresse de s'excuser.

« Désolé, pour tout à l'heure. »

« Non, non ne vous excusez pas. J'ai… » Stein sort pour le plus grand soulagement de Soul. Il sent qu'il n'allait pas réussir à s'en sortir.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressé Soul, Allez, entres. » Il ne se fait pas prier et fuis l'inconnue. Maka descend une fois la porte fermée et elle fixe Stein sans douceur. Celui-ci lutte visiblement contre un éclat de rire. Quand il contrôle son âme, son amusement disparait immédiatement. Elle a gardé sa puissance d'âme et il n'est pas convaincu que son corps ait la capacité de le supporter. Il la soulève pour la poser sur la table d'examen. Soul leurs tourne le dos pour assurer l'intimité de sa meister. Il commence par soigner ses égratignures et contrôle ses fonctions vitales. Elle a un peu de fièvre mais rien d'alarmant. Stein va s'assoir pendant que Maka renfile la chemise et la referme sur son minuscule corps. Soul s'approche de Maka pour la reprendre contre lui. Il grogne en voyant ses pieds complètement bandés. Il interpelle son professeur qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot.

« Alors ? »

« Et bien, rien d'alarmant. Je vais voir avec Kim ce qu'elle en pense mais comme la plupart des sorts, ils ont une durée limitée en générale donc ça ne devrait pas incommoder Maka plus que quelques jours. Vu les informations sur la mission, elle ne semblait pas être particulièrement puissante.»

« Ok, et c'est pour quoi cette ordonnance, s'il n'y a pas de problème ? » Stein lève le nez de sa feuille. Il ne peut retenir un sourire. Maka le regarde avec intérêt mais ses yeux sont légèrement voilés. Elle tient fermement Soul par le cou. Lui a un bras sous ses jambes et assure le maintien de la fillette de sa deuxième main. Il est visible que Soul semble mort d'inquiétude.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème Soul. J'ai dit que les risques sont limités. Son âme est trop grosse pour son corps. Elle va certainement avoir un peu de fièvre. Je te donne des dolipranes pour enfants parce que je ne pense pas que vous ayez ce qu'il faut. » Il se reconcentre sur sa feuille. « Appelles-moi si ça monte au-dessus de 38,5°C. Si elle est un peu molle comme maintenant c'est normal. Un enfant a besoin de plus de sommeil qu'un adulte et d'autant plus quand ils sont légèrement fiévreux et qu'il vient de faire une chevaucher sauvage sur une moto. » Soul hoche la tête et attrape l'ordonnance du médecin. Il sort de la pièce et se dépêche de rejoindre la pharmacie la plus proche pour récupérer la prescription. Une fois dehors, l'air frais semble rafraichir Maka.

« On va s'arrêter chez mon père. » Soul pose immédiatement son front sur celui de Maka.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir trop de fièvre. »

« Souuuull, je dis juste qu'avec son tempérament, il doit avoir gardé des vêtements. »

« Ah oui, pas bête. » Il regarde autour de lui. « Mmmmh et c'est par où ? » Maka le guide sans grand enthousiaste.

* * *

><p>Quand Spirit entend frapper, il sursaute. Il n'est pas habitué à avoir des invités. Il ouvre et découvre Soul avec stupéfaction. Il suit son doigt qui indique le sol. Il reste béat devant la parfaite réplique de sa Maka adorée lorsqu'elle avait 3 ans. Il relève la tête et fait face à Soul avec agressivité.<p>

« Vous avez eu un enfant dans mon dos? »

« Hein, non, non, non. »

« Pourquoi tant de véhémence, tu trouves que ma fille n'est pas suffisamment mignonne pour ça ? »

« Non, mais si, mais non, rahhhhhh le problème n'est pas là. » Il se tient la tête, agacé. Cette journée ne se passe vraiment pas comme il le souhaiterait. Maka attire son attention.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi papa. Comment veux-tu que Soul et moi ayons une fille de trois ans? »

« Maaa...ka. »

« Oui, j'ai eu un petit problème avec une sorcière, j'ai besoin de vêtement. Te connaissant, je suppose que tu en as gardé. »

« Ma Maka fait preuve d'une telle autorité. Même avec des culottes-citrouilles. »

« Papaaaaaaa. » Soul rit en entrant à leur suite. C'est la première fois qu'il pénètre dans l'appartement où elle a grandi. Les lieux sont assez spartiates. Ça ne le surprend pas vue le peu de temps que la Death Scyte passe à l'intérieur. La seule chose qui donne un peu de vie, ce sont les photos de sa meister à différentes étapes de sa vie. Il se concentre sur les hurlements venant de ce qu'il suppose être l'ancienne chambre de la meister.

« Non, Papa ne me change pas, je suis capable de le faire seule. »

« Mais Maka, ce n'est pas comme-ci... »

« Ne finit pas cette phrase, dehors, DEHORS. » La porte claque laissant un Spirit dépité sur le salon. Il se reprend rapidement avec des yeux en forme de cœur et un air mièvre.

« Elle est tellement mignonne. » Soul est d'accord mais il se couperait une main plutôt que de l'avouer. Elle sort quelques minutes plus tard. Spirit repart dans une nouvelle litanie au nom de sa fille chérie. L'appel à l'aide qu'elle lance à Soul, le touche et il décide de la sortir de là.

« Stein a dit qu'elle devait se reposer. On va rentrer. » Spirit refuse de les laisser partir jusqu'à ce que Maka craque et le frappe avec l'annuaire, le seul livre présent dans la pièce. Il pleure et se roule par terre sans aucun amour propre mais ne s'agrippe plus à la jambe de sa fille pour l'empêcher de sortir de l'appartement. Soul prend la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle a une petite robe marron toute simple. Il prend le sac d'affaire qu'elle a préparé et le met sur son épaule opposée. Elle blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou et s'endort rapidement. Soul s'assure de bien la tenir et prend la direction de l'appartement. Il décide de récupérer sa moto plus tard.

* * *

><p>Soul regarde sa casserole qui est sensé bouillir avec les sorucils froncés. Il se frappe le front en réalisant qu'il ne fait pas chauffer la bonne plaque. Il entend des petits cris surexcités venir du salon qui lui font dire quelques jurons avant d'élever la voix.<p>

« Blair, ne la réveilles pas. » Il s'essuie ses mains sur son tablier en se dirigeant dans le salon.

Ce n'est plus la peine, Maka est déjà assise sur le canapé avec la tête d'un enfant encore à moitié assoupis. Elle frotte ses yeux de ses poings minuscules en baillant autant que sa petite bouche le lui permet. Soul attrape Blair par la peau du cou en la secouant. Maka le regarde faire avec intérêt. Il est rare de voir Soul s'agacer après Blair. « Arrêtes ton bazar. » Le regard menaçant qu'il lui lance fait clairement comprendre au chat que ce n'est pas le moment. Blair rentre les oreilles et Soul la lâche sans douceur. Il pose sa main sur le front de sa meister. La température à l'air un peu haute.

« Rendors-toi, je finis le repas et tu pourras reprendre du doliprane. Je prendrais ta température, aussi.» Il ébouriffe les cheveux de la petite fille avec tendresse et elle ferme les yeux pour se laisser à nouveau happer par le sommeil. Blair suit la faux démoniaque dans la cuisine.

« Tu ferais un bon papa. »

« Blair ce n'est pas drôle. » Soul se reconcentre sur sa casserole de riz et son bouillon de poule.

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. » Elle monte sur le plan de travail à sa droite. « Soul, je veux un bébé. » La faux démoniaque renverse une partie de bouillon sur ses pieds nus et il pousse un hurlement réveillant à son tour la meister.

* * *

><p>Le générique défile à n'en plus finir sur l'écran de la télé. Soul s'étire avant de se lever et de l'éteindre. Il s'avance en baillant et en ébouriffant les cheveux vers la chambre de sa meister. Il ouvre la porte en réfléchissant à certaines scènes du film. Il la referme revenant rapidement à la réalité.<p>

« Blair ? » Le chat apparait en sortant de nulle part.

« Quoi ? »

« Viens habiller Maka. » Blair se met à ricaner en entrant dans la chambre. Elle ressort en se transformant en humaine et en tentant d'empêcher Soul d'entrer pour passer le temps. La faux en a pourtant décidé autrement et il l'a prend de vitesse pour entrer à son tour dans la pièce. Maka est assise sur le lit et les regarde s'agiter avec les sourcils froncés. Blair lui a enfilé un T-shirt sur sa peau nue et la meister tient le drap contre elle pour éviter de montrer les parties les plus basses de son corps. Soul y prend à peine garde en s'asseyant à côté d'elle pour contrôler sa température de la main. Il soupire en sentant que ça à l'air d'être revenue à la normal malgré son regard brumeux. Il caresse sa joue et elle finit par tourner les yeux vers lui.

« Soul ? »

« Oui, ça ne va pas ? » Elle baisse les yeux en souriant.

« Si, je crois. Un peu déboussolée, je pense. » Soul passe sa main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffants au passage.

« Tu me montres tes pieds. Ils semblaient bandés. » Maka obéit sortant ses pieds de sous le drap. Les bandages sont à moitié défaits mais les plaies ne saignent plus et ils ne semblent plus nécessaires. « Il y en a d'autre qu'il faut soigner ? »

« Non, non, c'était juste des égratignures. »

« Parfait, rendors-toi, tu à l'air d'en avoir besoin. » Il la repousse vers l'oreiller et elle se laisse faire. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi. Je laisse les portes ouvertes. » Il replace la couverture sur elle. Il l'observe quelques instants pour constater qu'elle semble déjà rendormie vu le rythme à laquelle sa poitrine se soulève. Sans un bruit, il se lève pour rejoindre son propre lit. A l'instant où il va passer la porte, il l'entend l'appeler à nouveau.

« Oui, Maka ? »

« Ton épaule était confortable. » Il attend la suite mais rien ne vient, elle semble profondément rendormi. Il referme la porte en rougissant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	62. Liz

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il est centré sur Liz et sur son arrivée à Shibusen. Je voulais faire un chapitre sur Patty mais c'est un personnage dur à saisir et son one-shot n'est pas pour tout de suite, si j'y arrive un jour !

Je pense que je vais ralentir la parution des one-shots avec un toutes les deux semaines ou semaine et demi. J'essaye de reprendre les chapitres pour les corriger et ça prend un peu de temps. Par contre pas de soucis pour ''Oubliée'', je reste sur un chapitre par semaine.

Je reviens sur le commentaire de GreatLunatic sur le chapitre Morsure (51). C'est le chapitre le plus spécial de la série. C'est plus un délir personnel et il n'a clairement pas fait l'unanimité ce que je reconnait tout à fait. Mais bon, c'est ce genre de dérapage qui permet d'apprendre. Enfin, je crois ! C'est mon petit ovnis personnel !

Enfin, je remercie GreatLunatic, Alice, Yuki, Ayaka, Nellia, PwoZ, Inukag9 et Kai0 pour les commentaires sur les autres histoires finies. C'est toujours un vrai délice de découvrir ce que vous avez pensé de mon travail.

Sur ce, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et je soutiens à 100 % ceux qui sont passés directement au chapitre !

* * *

><p>Liz regarde le bâtiment avec un sentiment mitigé. Elle est tellement préoccupée qu'elle entend à peine son meister qui admire la symétrie parfaite de Shibusen. Bien qu'elle affiche un sourire enjoué pour ne pas inquiéter son meister ou sa petite sœur. Elle est partagée entre la joie d'aller à l'école pour la première fois de sa vie et l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir comment faire avec les autres. Elle passe d'une émotion à une autre en un temps record. Hormis Patty et Kid, elle n'a jamais vraiment sympathisé avec qui que ce soit. Les gens qu'elle croisait soit ils cherchaient à les tuer soit c'est elles qui cherchaient à les voler. De plus, savoir que ses seules connaissances sont sa sœur et Kid ne la rassure pas réellement sur sa capacité à interagir avec les autres. L'un comme l'autre ne peuvent pas être comparés au commun des mortels. Kid est le fils du Shinigami atteint d'un TOC assez prononcé et Patty a été encore moins habituée qu'elle, à l'exercice de la socialisation. Elle dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête sans se soucier des conséquences. Pourquoi s'en serait-elle soucier de toute façon ? Si quelqu'un leurs faisait une réflexion qui ne leurs convenait pas, elles le menaçaient d'une arme et le problème était rapidement réglé. Trop obnubilée par leurs survies, Liz n'a pas pris le temps d'apprendre ses choses essentielles à sa sœur et elle sait à peine lire ou écrire autre chose que son nom<p>

Elle n'a pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion ramenée à la réalité par un garçon à l'allure étrange avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux rouges. Il est assis contre un mur et semble les attendre. Elle se dit que s'ils sont tous comme ça, elle devrait arriver à s'adapter. Il n'a pas une allure si différente des voyous qu'elle croisait dans les rues bien que nettement moins agressif au premier abord. Elle soupire en voyant que Kid perd à nouveau son calme habituel pour faire une nouvelle crise face au propos tenu par l'étudiant. Elle se demande comment ce dernier va réagir et constate non sans surprise qu'il se contente d'observer le fils du Shinigami taper le sol du poing sans bouger. Il ne se moque pas, ne semble pas particulièrement surpris ou effrayé et se limite à lui demander s'il va bien, sans même tenir compte de Patty qui est partie dans une crise de fou rire. Liz sourit intérieurement, cette école commence à l'intéresser.

Un cri retenti au-dessus d'elle et elle tourne la tête pour découvrir un ninja particulièrement bruyant qui dit s'appeler Black Star. Il commence à faire un discours dont elle ne comprend absolument rien. Quand elle voit la pointe se détacher sous lui, elle anticipe la réaction de son meister. Ce dernier ne passe pas à côté de la disparition de la symétrie du bâtiment et se met à hurler puis à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles pour des personnes ne le connaissant pas. Patty a l'air enjoué à l'idée de la bagarre qui ne manquera pas d'avoir lieux dans les minutes qui vont suivre. Liz de son côté ne sait pas si elle doit rire ou pleurer en constatant que son premier jour à l'école ne changera pas beaucoup de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de vivre dans les rues. Elle observe Kid monter en pression pendant que le gars aux cheveux bleus se vante de ses capacités au combat et que celui aux cheveux blancs lui rappelle quelques règles de base du combat ninja, notamment, la discrétion. Kid perd finalement son calme leurs ordonnant de se changer en arme, Liz est presque soulagée de se retrouver dans une situation qui lui semble si familière. Black Star semble enchanté de la réaction de Kid et se lance dans la bataille en interpellant son ami aux cheveux blancs. Pour ce qu'elle peut en comprendre, il s'appelle Soul. Ce dernier se lève en grognant sur le ninja qui lui impose un combat qui ne l'intéresse pas pendant que Kid attrape Patty et elle. Ils font faces au fils du Shinigami avec un air décidé qui plait à l'ancienne fille des rues.

Le combat commence et ils ne font clairement pas le poids. Black Star évite les coups avec agilité mais il est évident que Soul n'est pas aussi à l'aise sur un champ de bataille. Le ninja s'approche de Kid pour entamer un combat au corps à corps ce qui est une erreur du point de vue de Liz. Kid n'utilise pas des arme à moyenne portée par peur du combat rapproché mais par choix esthétique et surtout symétrique. Soul en profite pour l'attaquer par derrière en changeant son bras en lame mais Kid l'arrête presque avec négligence avec Patty avant d'utiliser Liz pour lui tirer dessus. Soul se roule par terre en absorbant la douleur du coup. L'ainée des Thompson en profite pour expliquer leur capacité mais personne ne l'écoute réellement. Voir son ami en si mauvaise posture semble motiver Black Star qui commence à sauter dans tous les sens en évitant les coups de Kid qui se succèdent rapidement. Soul finit par se reprendre et se joint à Black Star pour tenter de laver son honneur bafoué.

Les deux imbéciles finissent par comprendre que c'est peine perdu et qu'ils doivent trouver autre chose. Liz les regarde faire une soul résonnance avec intérêt. Hormis celle qu'elle faisait avec Patty ou Kid, elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir d'autre. Le spectacle qu'ils lui offrent ne lui permet pas d'avoir une meilleure opinion d'eux. Elle les regarde se débattre avec une soul résonnance qui de toute évidence n'est pas au point. Elle sent que Kid perd patience mais Liz de son côté observe la comédie qu'ils leurs offrent le sourire aux lèvres. C'est divertissant. Kid craque et leurs tire dessus au moment où ils se réconcilient. Cela semble les réveiller et les ramener à la réalité. Ils font de nouveau face au fils du Shinigami, le sourire aux lèvres. Liz commence à comprendre qu'il n'est pas dans les habitudes de l'école d'avouer sa défaite tant qu'on tient debout. Ça lui plait. Kid s'amuse plus avec eux qu'il ne combat réellement du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une attaque combinée se révèle presque efficace. Cela semble le blessé dans son orgueil et il les attaque à pleine puissance. Liz sourit sachant qu'ils ont gagné d'avance. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se dit avant de voir son meister s'effondrer lamentablement par terre.

Kid est puissant mais il se laisse divertir par des choses qu'elle considère comme trivial. Là, ils viennent de perdre à cause de quelques cheveux coupés. Elle soupire se demandant si elle a raison de lui faire confiance. Elle regarde Patty qui semble avoir passé un bon moment et sourit. C'est ce qui est le plus important pour elle que Patty puisse profiter d'une vie presque normale. Aller à l'école, rire, avoir des amis. Elle sait que Kid est la clé de tout ça et qu'il se montrera honnête et loyal envers elle. Il les a sorti des rues, leurs a donné un toit et s'assure qu'elle ne manque de rien. Cela vaut la peine de supporter quelques crises de temps en temps surtout que cela fait toujours rire Patty aux éclats et qu'elle adore le son de son rire. C'est un bon partenaire tout excentrique qu'il soit. Elle relève le nez et observe leurs adversaires. Deux filles s'approchent d'eux. Une fille avec des origines japonaises s'inquiète pour le ninja bruyant pendant qu'une fille aux allures d'étudiante modèle s'avance de Soul pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Liz regarde le sol mal à l'aise face à des filles aussi normales.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz se met à rire dans son rêve ou plus tôt son souvenir. Elle est réveillée en sursaut par Stein qui donne un coup de livre sur son bureau pendant que Patty rigole face à son visage endormi. Elle baisse la tête pendant que son professeur la sermonne avant de regarder autour d'elle. Patty n'a pas changé avec le temps qui passe, elle garde son petit grain de folie envers et contre tout mais Liz est satisfaite, elle parait heureuse et c'est ce qui est le plus important pour elle. A côté de Patty, au bout de la rangée, Kid est concentré sur sa feuille. Il remplace tous les chiffres de sa feuille par des 8, chiffre parfait par excellence en marmonnant.

« Tant de chose asymétrique, … » Il a mûri et même s'il a toujours son TOC, il semble moins en souffrir depuis son retour du livre d'Eibon. Il est plus décidé et gagne en autorité chaque jour qui passe. Les sentiments de Liz ont changé à son égard. Elle ne le considère plus comme un partenaire mais comme un frère, un membre important de sa famille. Elle tourne la tête et observe Soul endormi sur sa table à côté d'elle. Il est caché derrière son livre et Stein ne l'a pas encore remarqué. Lui aussi a mûrit depuis leur première rencontre et il est devenu très séduisant, tout comme Black Star et Kid d'ailleurs. Elle a été surprise d'apprendre qu'il est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ce qui a contredit la première impression qu'elle a eu sur lui. L'ainée des Thompson est persuadée qu'il s'en serait très bien sorti dans les rues vu son tempérament. Sur la ranger devant eux, Maka grogne à cause de Black Star à côté d'elle qui semble particulièrement agité aujourd'hui. Soul ouvre un œil et baisse son livre pour jeter un coup d'œil à la situation et s'assurer que son intervention n'est pas nécessaire. Une fois tranquillisé, il remet son livre en place et referme les yeux. Liz adore regarde la faux démonique et sa meister se tourner autour en permanence offrant un spectacle divertissant pour la jeune fille qui a toujours adoré les histoires à l'eau de rose. Maka fait typiquement partie des filles qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer si Kid ne l'avait pas sorti des rues. Ou alors le jour de sa mise à mort et c'est la même chose pour Tsubaki. Liz est contente d'avoir de vraies amies sur qui elle peut compter. Bien que très différente, elles offrent l'une comme l'autre une amitié réconfortante.

« Pardon, pardon. » L'arme ninja s'excuse platement auprès des voisins de Black Star pour le désordre qu'il cause. Liz considère Tsubaki comme un calme cours d'eau. Il peut être secoué par le monde extérieur, on peut tenter de le détourner mais il continuera à avancer toujours dans la même direction. Elle observe Black Star qui vient de se prendre un Maka chop et git lamentablement sur sa table. Son regard sur lui a changé depuis le livre d'Eibon. Elle l'a toujours apprécié malgré sa perpétuelle agitation mais depuis qu'il lui a ramené son meister, elle a le sentiment d'avoir une dette envers lui bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'en a pas conscience, complétement aveugle quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose. Elle est souvent affolée de voir combien il peut être imperméable aux avances de son arme. Elle n'est même pas sûre qu'il sache que Tsubaki a des sentiments pour lui. Elle soupire en laissant son regard glisser vers la fenêtre pour regarder la pluie tomber. Soul lève une paupière en l'entendant et la dévisage.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Non, non. Juste un brin nostalgique. » Soul prend un air rêveur.

« Ouai, je crois que c'est la pluie qui fait ça, même Stein semble un peu moins dingue que d'habitude. » Liz lui sourit en le voyant refermer les yeux. Elle est chez elle, avec ses amis. Elle a du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'elle aurait loupé si elle avait refusé l'offre de Kid lors de leur première rencontre. La cloche sonne enfin et elle se lève pour profiter de l'interclasse avec un regain d'énergie.


	63. Folie de Soul : Soul

ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de One-shot sombre. En espérant que ça vous plaira.

Merci à Inukag9, Clemantine, Neliia (désolée, désolée, désolée), Akira loli(merci pour cette première review) et Alice pour m'avoir laissé vos impressions.

Merci à Shiemi0 qui commente un peu partout et surtout ce qui est fini !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul ressent d'abord la vague de folie par une douleur aigue dans la poitrine. Il porte sa main à sa blessure et l'agrippe avec une grimace. Maka s'approche immédiatement de lui pour l'aider à chasser la sensation de malaise. Soul ferme les yeux et inspire profondément pour tenter de reprendre le dessus. Après plusieurs minutes de respiration profonde, il sent qu'il s'apaise et il rouvre les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, en imaginant la réaction de sa meister. Elle va d'abord s'inquiéter inutilement avant de se mettre en colère. Il est prêt à faire le nécessaire pour la rassurer, ce n'est pas cool de l'affoler pour rien.<p>

Une fois qu'il découvre la scène devant lui, son sourire disparait immédiatement. Il est toujours dans le même couloir de Shibusen mais il y a des traces de sang partout. Il reste plusieurs minutes sous le choc en découvrant un corps qui git face contre terre. Pour ce qu'il comprend, il a été violement propulsé contre le mur laissant des marques lugubres derrière lui. Il distingue des traces de mains sur le mur indiquant que la personne au sol a certainement essayé de se relevé. Soul refait le macabre scénario à l'aide des nombreuses empreintes laissées dans la bataille. C'est certainement à l'instant où il essayait de se remettre sur pied qu'il a blessé Black Star dans le dos vu le sang qui coule sur le sol et la blessure béante qu'il distingue.

« Black Star ? » Le ninja ne répond pas et Soul sent intimement qu'il ne lui répondra plus. Il blanchit à vue d'œil face à son œuvre et ses mains se mettent à trembler.

« Soul. » Il se fige en reconnaissant la voix plaintive qui l'appelle. Il n'arrive plus à respirer et il porte instantanément sa main à sa poitrine. « Soul. » Il inspire profondément avant de se tourner pour faire face à sa meister. Il regrette son geste l'odeur du sang lui emplissant les narines. Il gémit avant de pivoter enfin. Maka se tient debout devant lui mais il ne sait pas comment elle y arrive encore. Il y du sang, tellement de sang. « Soul. » Il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle semble terrorisée et perdue. Elle semble incapable de penser clairement ses yeux paraissant voilés. Il y a une tâche rouge qui a la forme de sa main sur sa joue comme si elle s'était frottée le visage. Il avance d'un pas mais quelque chose l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Elle tient maladroitement sa hanche tentant de retenir le flot de liquide écarlate qui coule à travers sa main. C'est en vain. Il la voit blanchir et frissonner un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe.

« Maka, approche, je vais contenir le sang. » C'est plus une supplication que l'ordre qu'il voulait initialement donner. Devant son absence de réaction, il essaye de nouveau de s'avancer mais sans succès. Sa meister tombe à genoux à quelques centimètres de sa main tendue vers elle. « Maka.» Il hurle se débattant de toutes ses forces pour tenter d'aider sa meister qui succombe sous ses yeux. « Non, Maka. Noonnnnnnnnnn. » Il hurle et il sent les larmes qui commencent à couler sur ses joues. Il ne respire plus, il halète, luttant contre la force invisible qui le retient pour réussir à l'aider.

« Soul, j'ai froid. » Il tombe à genoux et tend sa main touchant son front du bout du majeur.

« Accroches-toi, je suis là, j'arrive. Maka, s'il te plait, reste-là. » Il panique n'arrivant pas à franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparent.

« Soul. » Ce n'est plus qu'un murmure pendant que son sang teinte le sol de l'école.

« Quelqu'un, s'il vous plait n'importe qui. S'il vous plait. A l'aide. » Ses cris restent sans réponse pendant que le visage de Maka tombe lentement vers le sol. Son front entre en contact avec le carrelage et Soul tente de la faire bouger du bout du doigt sans succès. « Maka ? Maka, réponds moi. Maka, je t'en supplie reste avec moi. Maka. »Il regarde désespérément son corps espérant voir un quelconque signe de respiration mais il n'en est rien. « Quelqu'un, s'il vous plait. Dépêchez-vous. Stein, Kim. Quelqu'un. » Il se débat à nouveau mais rien n'y fait, il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Après de longues minutes d'appels, de cris et de supplication, Soul se redresse. Il sent quelque chose se briser en lui. Ses yeux perdent de leurs éclats et son visage est blafard. Il est vidé de toute envie, de tout désir. Son esprit est complètement blanc. Comme si l'être invisible n'attendait que ça, la pression le retenant semble se relâcher lui confirmant que sa meister n'est plus de ce monde. Il avance sur les genoux en tremblant. Ses jambes de pantalons se teintent rapidement du sang de la meister. Avec des gestes doux, il la place sur le dos en gémissant. Il referme ses grands yeux verts à présent sans vie. Il relève sa chemise pour voir ce qui est venue à bout d'elle. Il reconnait son œuvre. Il y a une coupure profonde de plusieurs centimètres au niveau de sa taille.

« Soul. » Il entend sa voix mais elle ne sort pas de son corps. Elle parait venir de très loin. Soul ne dit rien incapable de lâcher des yeux le corps de sa meister. « Soul. » Le ton est inquiet. Elle ne devrait pas être inquiète mais furieuse qu'il lui ait fait ça. Il lui a promis de la protéger. Il regarde ses mains aussi rouge que les sienne à présent. « Soul. » La voix devient de plus en plus insistante mais Soul n'y prend pas garde. Si elle a décidé de le hanter, elle en a le droit. Elle devrait transformer le reste de sa vie en enfer, ce ne serait que justice. Soul sent quelque chose de frais sur sa poitrine et il ferme les yeux pour analyser la sensation. Il ne trouve pas de réponse satisfaisante et finit par les rouvrir en soupirant.

Il découvre deux yeux verts à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Soul ? Ah, Black Star, il a l'air de revenir à lui. » Il est debout, ceinturé par deux bras qui le tiennent solidement.

« Maka, pas si près c'est dangereux. Je le tiens bien mais on ne sait jamais. » Il baisse les yeux et découvre la main de sa meister posée sur sa cicatrice. Il réalise qu'il a sa chemise ouverte.

« Soul dit quelque chose. » Il observe sa meister avec attention. Il n'y a pas de traces de sang, pas de blessure. Elle a juste l'air d'être particulièrement inquiète pour lui. Il regarde autour de lui et constate que rien n'a bougé. Chaque mur, chaque morceau de carrelage est intact. « Soul. » L'arme démoniaque sent ses jambes céder sous son poids et il tombe à genoux, Black Star l'accompagnant sans mal dans sa chute. Maka s'accroupit immédiatement pour rester à son niveau. « Soul ? Tu m'entends. » Il ne dit rien, trop perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ses mains étaient si rouges. « Black Star, lâches-le. Il a pris le contrôle. »

« T'es sûre, ça a pas l'air ? Dis quelque chose, Soul. N'importe quoi.»

« Fais-moi confiance, lâches-le. » Black Star obéit à contrecœur. Il défait lentement la pression espérant que Maka change d'avis mais la meister est uniquement concentré sur l'arme qui ne dit toujours rien. Une fois son arme libérée, Maka approche son visage de Soul, sa main toujours sur sa poitrine. « Soul ? Tu m'entends, tu es rentré. » Soul réagit à la voix de sa meister et il la regarde de longues minutes. D'un geste encore tremblant, il avance sa main et touche la taille de Maka. La jeune fille sursaute surprise par le geste inhabituel. Soul commence à déboutonné le bas de sa chemise et Black Star sort un kunaï et le plaque sur la gorge de Soul.

« Soul, arrêtes ça. » Maka laisse Soul faire et attrape la main de Black Star pour le forcer à reculer l'arme de la gorge de l'albinos

« Black Star, non, s'il te plait. »

« Ne me dis pas qu'il est dans son état normal. »

« Non, mais il n'est pas fou, laisses-le faire. » Black Star observe son meilleur ami avec scepticisme en éloignant son couteau. L'arme semble à peine avoir remarqué le couteau que le ninja braquait sur lui pendant qu'il déboutonnait la chemise jusqu'au nombril, avec douceur il relève le pan droit dénudant la taille de la meister qui continue à l'appeler pour tenter de le faire réagir. Avec délicatesse, il caresse l'endroit où il est sensé y avoir une plaie. Il n'y a rien, sa peau est complètement lisse. Il laisse échapper un soupire qui se transforme en gémissement de soulagement. Maka lui prend la main pour attirer son attention. « Soul je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais tout va bien. » Soul regarde à nouveau ses yeux et la prend contre lui plaçant son nez dans son cou. Il inspire profondément son odeur, heureux de la sentir vivante contre lui.

Black Star ressort le kunaï près à intervenir mais il réalise rapidement que l'arme démoniaque enlace sa meister parce qu'il a besoin de se rassurer et non pour lui faire le moindre mal. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé pendant son absence mais il a une idée assez précise de l'état dans lequel a dû finir Maka. Black Star suppose que ça l'a particulièrement secoué. Il n'a jamais vu Soul avoir une telle démonstration d'affection auprès de Maka, même s'il est persuadé que ça arrive de temps en temps quand ils sont seuls. Le ninja décide de s'assoir contre un mur du couloir en attendant que Soul soit complètement apaisé. Il observe Maka qui a un air un peu perplexe mais semble rassurer de le voir commencer à réagir. Elle lui rend son étreinte en souriant.

Après plusieurs minutes, Black Star lève la tête en entendant un bruit de course familier. Maka tente de voir le nouveau venu mais Soul l'en empêche la resserrant encore plus contre lui. Tsubaki regarde le couple enlacé au milieu du couloir avec surprise. Black Star l'interpelle pour qu'elle lui indique la raison de sa venue et qu'elle évite de poser trop de question.

« Tsubaki ? »

« Ah, oui. Maka, on a besoin de toi à la prison. Tous les gens atteints y sont cloitrés et Kim n'arrivera pas à purifier tout le monde. Stein dit que ce serait plus simple avec Soul mais…. »

« Il n'est pas suffisamment stable pour ça en ce moment. »

« Oui, c'est ce que Stein supposait. Il y a eu des morts dehors, c'est assez urgent. »

« Soul, tu peux me lâch… » Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase qu'il s'est déjà éloigné d'elle de plusieurs centimètres. Maka le regarde faire en donnant l'impression de ne pas être très rassurée. Il faut dire que Soul semble toujours tremblant et qu'il refuse de croiser les yeux de qui que ce soit, préférant observer le carrelage avec attention. Black Star reprend en observant son meilleur ami avec attention.

« On vous rattrapera plus tard, on va rester là encore un moment. » Maka hoche la tête et s'éloigne avec Tsubaki en leur adressant un signe de la main. Soul s'approche de Black Star et s'accroupis à ses côtés, la main devant les yeux. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Black Star tente de le faire parler. « Soul, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais elle va bien. »

« Je sais. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ? »

« Tu n'as pas bougé. Maka m'a dit que tu semblais combattre la folie et comme elle était très proche de toi, je t'ai ceinturé pour limiter les risques. Ce qu'elle peut être têtue.»

« C'était dangereux. Si je changeais mon bras, vous auriez fait quoi sans arme ? »

« On a fait attention à ce que ton côté lame soit contre toi et je faisais confiance à Maka pour me prévenir s'il t'en prenait l'idée. »

« Ça reste dangereux. »

« Elle refusait de s'éloigner tant que tu ne perdais pas complètement le contrôle. Elle t'a appelé un long moment et elle a fini par déboutonner ta chemise pour toucher ta poitrine. C'est à ce moment que tu as ouvert les yeux. » Soul hoche la tête. « Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? » Soul prend plusieurs minutes avant de répondre.

« Tu étais mort. »

« Comment ? »

« Je t'ai tué. »

« Tu aurais dû te douter que ce n'était pas la réalité, tu ne peux pas tuer Dieu si facilement. » La tentative de Black Star pour détendre l'atmosphère n'arrache même pas une esquisse de sourire à Soul. Il reprend avec un air un peu dépité. « Et Maka ? »

« Elle est morte devant moi, j'essayais de l'atteindre mais je n'y arrivais pas quelque chose me bloquait. Il y avait son sang partout, elle était si blanche. Personne ne venait. » Black Star pose sa main sur son épaule pour le forcer à revenir à la réalité.

« Elle n'a rien, rien du tout. Je te promets que je te tuerais si je sens que tu vas lui faire le moindre mal. » Soul lève les yeux pour dévisager son meilleur ami. Il finit par faire un maigre sourire avant de lui répondre.

« Merci. » Black Star hoche la tête avec un air sérieux.

« Et, si on allait les attendre devant la prison. » Soul se lève sans rien dire et Black Star en profite pour l'observer plus attentivement. Il a le teint blafard et son visage n'a pas récupéré sa décontraction habituelle. « On va faire un arrêt aux toilettes avant. » Soul le regarde à son tour avant de comprendre.

« A ce point ? »

« Yep, tu vas lui donner des cheveux blancs, si elle te voit comme ça. »

Soul suit son meilleur ami en tentant de reprendre complètement le dessus. Il entre dans la salle d'eau la plus proche et fait face à son reflet dans le miroir. Maka va bien, elle n'a même pas une égratignure. Et, il peut compter sur Black Star pour l'arrêter s'il lui venait à l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit. Il inspire profondément et se gifle pour se redonner des couleurs. Il reste encore quelques minutes, appuyé sur le lavabo avant de donner l'ordre à ses jambes de le trainer dehors. Il sent qu'il va mal dormir cette nuit. Il va peut-être tenter de se glisser sous ses draps. Elle s'est laissée faire quand il l'a prise contre lui tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'elle le laissera pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin. Après quelques secondes, il affiche un sourire prédateur qui amuse Black Star. Même si elle n'est pas d'accord, il n'aura juste qu'à se montrer particulièrement insistant. Black Star lui donne une tape sur l'épaule.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu de faire mais vas-y mollo. Tu lui as fait réellement peur. »

« J'en ai conscience, je dois la rassurer. » Ils échangent un regard avant d'afficher des sourires en coin qui font frémir les étudiants qui les croisent. La soirée promet d'être mémorable et Black Star regrette de ne pas avoir la possibilité d'y participer.

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.<p> 


	64. La famille de Black Star : BSxTsubaki

Neliia, comme demandé un Black Star, Tsubaki. Par contre, Tsubaki n'est pas très présente ! J'espère quand même qu'il te plaira.

Merci à Inukag9, Alice, Neliia, Ayaka, Clemantine, Shemi0 et Amarelyne Potter pour vos impressions sur le chapitre précédent. Je suis agréablement surprise que la fin plaise autant parce que j'ai eu dû mal à trouver quelque chose qui me convienne vraiment.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Sid entre dans le réfectoire avec appétit, l'odeur lui semblant délicieuse. Il n'a plus réellement besoin de manger et il le fait plus pour garder un semblant de normalité et par gourmandise. Malheureusement pour lui, exceptionnellement, les odeurs l'ont trompé. Il y a du poisson et l'homme qu'il était n'a jamais aimé ce genre de plat. Il retrouve rapidement le sourire en réalisant qu'il reste une mousse au chocolat dans la vitrine réfrigérante. Il se remet à faire la tête quand il voit un élève de première année la lui prendre sous le nez. Il pèse quelques secondes le pour et le contre avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du gamin. Ce dernier se tourne et semble un peu effrayé par le visage qu'il découvre. Sid suppose qu'il vient de la classe Soul Eater not et que c'est la première fois qu'ils sont en face à face.<p>

« Si tu manges cette mousse, tu aurais le même visage que moi. » L'étudiant bredouille une réponse inaudible apparemment incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour comprendre ce que l'adulte tente de lui expliquer. Sid prend les choses en main et récupère la mousse sur le plateau de l'adolescent effrayé. « Je vais la prendre par mesure de précaution. » Il s'éloigne avec son butin dans les mains en captant au passage un regard désapprobateur de Nygus. Il n'y fait pas attention. Ça ne ressemble pas au le type d'homme qu'il était mais pour une mousse au chocolat, il est prêt à faire une entorse à sa conduite habituelle.

Il prend la direction de la sortie en passant devant la table que partagent Tsubaki, Maka et Soul. Sid se demande vaguement où peut-être Black Star quand il capte des brides de la conversation. L'arme ninja semble particulièrement inquiète.

« Je ne comprends pas, il refuse de m'en parler. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre. » Soul renchérie.

« Oui, il est soit plus exubérant, soit plus calme que d'habitude. Je crois que quelque chose le préoccupe. » Ils se tournent tous les deux vers Maka qui ne semble pas très attentive à la conversation. Soul enfonce son doigt dans sa joue et la jeune fille grogne en réponse.

« T'en pense quoi ? T'as vu quelque chose de bizarre dans son âme. » Maka fait la moue avant de lui répondre.

« Non, il n'y a rien, vous devez vous faire des idées. » Sid sent qu'elle ne dit pas toute la vérité et vu les échanges de regard entre Black Star et Tsubaki, ils en arrivent à la même conclusion. La jeune fille aux cheveux sombres fixe Maka avec un regard perçant qui la met immédiatement mal à l'aise. Son ton devient menaçant.

« Maka ? Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te mettes à table. » Maka tique et Sid sent qu'ils vont devoir lui arracher chaque nouveau mot qui sortira de sa bouche. Sid soupire et pose sa mousse sur le plateau d'un étudiant qui passe par-là avant de sortir rapidement du réfectoire. Il connait un moyen plus efficace pour avoir des réponses même si pour cela il doit renoncer à son plaisir alimentaire.

Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour trouver l'enfant dont il est encore le tuteur même si son rôle est devenu marginal depuis l'arrivée de Tsubaki. Black Star est assis en tailleur en équilibre sur le toit de Shibusen. Il est plongé dans de profondes réflexions en fixant une feuille de papier. En s'approchant, Sid réalise qu'il reconnait le papier.

« Tu l'as toujours ? » Black Star ne semble pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Sid à quelques mètres de lui.

« Non, j'ai jamais pu la jeter. Tu crois qu'elle est toujours en vie, toujours au même endroit ? »

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu as reçu cette lettre? »

« 7 ans, je l'ai eu pour mes dix ans. »

« Je m'en souviens. A l'époque tu n'as même pas réussi à l'ouvrir. »

« Oui mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. »

«Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de t'en inquiéter maintenant ? Tsubaki est inquiète et Maka semble faire comme-ci tout allez bien en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Maka a déjà eu l'occasion de se confronter à moi quand je me pose trop de question. Elle sait par expérience que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me pousser quand je ne suis pas d'humeur. Ce n'est pas un de mes plus glorieux souvenirs. Elle a eu peur sur le coup mais moi je m'en suis voulu pendant des mois. »

« Tu n'étais pas vieux, tu ne te contrôlais pas suffisamment. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, elle aurait pu s'en tiré avec des blessures plus graves que quelques ecchymoses. Je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. » Ils ne disent rien occupés à se rappeler l'œil au beurre noir que Maka a arboré pendant plusieurs semaines. La jeune fille n'en a pas tenu compte à Black Star qui, de toute façon, s'en voulait pour deux.

« Tu n'es pas comme tes parents, Black Star. » L'adolescent de prend pas la peine de répondre et encore moins de lever la tête pour faire face à Sid. Ce dernier soupire avant de reprendre. « Pourquoi tu te poses ses questions maintenant? »

« Tsubaki. »

« Quoi Tsubaki ? »

« Je veux l'invité pour l'anniversaire de Shibusen. » Sid fronce les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui pose problème.

« Je ne pense pas que tu te transforme en tueur pour cette soirée donc je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète. »

« Si je l'invite, je compte bien sur le fait que ça dure un peu plus longtemps qu'une soirée. » Sid s'assoit à ses côtés. Il est surpris par les confidences de l'adolescent

« Tu es bien sérieux, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

« Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal et je sais que j'ai ça dans le sang. Je veux la protéger, je ne pense pas que se soit aberrant.» Sid reste quelques minutes, silencieux, avant de lui répondre.

« Non, je suppose que non. Mais alors quoi ? Tu renonce à toute relation autre que l'amitié ? »

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. »

« Non, je ne pense pas et je doute que ta décision convienne à Tsubaki. » Black Star soupire.

« J'en suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, c'est pour ça que je pense que je devrais y aller. »

« Tu risques de tomber sur des choses que tu aurais souhaité ignoré. »

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de comprendre d'où je viens pour aller de l'avant. Je pense que ma tante m'aidera peut-être. »

« Prépares-toi à tout, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va y trouver en arrivant. »

« On ? »

« Ouai, l'homme que j'étais ne t'aurais jamais laissé y aller seul. » Black Star soupire soulagé de ne pas faire face à son passé seul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sid arrête la voiture dans une rue pavillonnaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique.

« Je crois que c'est par là. » Black Star hoche la tête. Il n'a pas décroché un mot du trajet et Sid commence à ressentir les effets de sa nervosité. Le ninja descend de la voiture et regarde le paysage autours de lui. Des maisons propres, bien ordonnées qui s'alignent si parfaitement que même Kid n'y trouverait rien à y redire. Il vérifie le numéro au dos de l'enveloppe et s'approche de la porte d'entrée. Il frappe à la porte, incapable de se clamer suffisamment pour utiliser la sonnette. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année apparait. Il lance un regard suspicieux à Black Star et à Sid qui n'inspirent pas naturellement confiance.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Le ton est agressif mais les deux combattants savent par expérience que c'est plus pour cacher sa nervosité que pour les provoquer. Black Star restant muet, Sid prend les choses en main.

« Excusez-nous de vous déranger, nous aurions aimé parler à Scarlett Star. »

« Scarlett Star ? Connais pas vous vous êtes trompés. » La porte se referme violement sur le nez de Black Star. Ce dernier se tourne lentement avec des gestes raides qui ne lui ressemblent pas. Sid lui pose la main sur l'épaule et s'apprête à le réconforter quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. L'homme les dévisage à nouveau avant de se mettre à parler nerveusement.

« En face, il y a une femme qui a une étoile rouge sur le visage, c'est peut-être elle que vous cherchez. Elle habitait ici, avant. » Sid s'incline légèrement pour le remercier. Il se tourne vers Black Star et voit le doute apparaitre sur son visage.

« Je pense qu'on doit y aller. » Il prend la direction de la maison en face suivi par Black Star qui traine les pieds. Sid sonne et la porte s'ouvre doucement. Il fait face à une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux bleus plus foncés que ceux de Black Star. Elle a une scarification sur le visage en forme d'étoile. Sid reste plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, les yeux fixés sur la cicatrice.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Sid secoue la tête pour retrouver ses esprits avant de se décaler d'un pas. La femme le dévisage avec un air suspicieux avant de s'intéresser à l'adolescent qui lui fait face. Ses yeux plissés s'ouvrent en grand en découvrant un visage aux traits presque familiers. Sid se tourne vers Black Star qui semble chercher des ressemblances en scrutant le visage de la femme qui lui fait face. « Je ne m'attendais plus à te voir. » Black Star répond visiblement perturbé par la rencontre.

« Je ne savais pas que j'en avais besoin. » La femme hoche la tête avant de s'écarter pour les laisser entrer. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle les guide vers la cuisine où ils prennent chacun une chaise pendant qu'elle met du café à chauffer. « J'ai imaginé cette conversation pour la dernière fois il y a tant d'année que je dois avouer avoir oublié comment je voulais qu'elle se déroule. En tout cas, tu as l'air d'aller bien malgré la folie qui s'intensifie.»

« J'ai de bons amis qui m'aide à garder le cap. » Elle hoche la tête en versant la boisson dans les tasses.

« Je sens en toi la même puissance que ton père. » Black Star la regarde et Sid le sent hésiter.

« Comment il était ? »

« Froid, calculateur, il aimait bien trop le sang pour son propre bien. Il te ressemblait un peu mais je retrouve également des expressions qui me rappellent ta mère. Que cherches-tu ? »

« A savoir si je pourrais devenir comme eux. » Elle respire profondément avant de lui répondre.

« Ça dépendra des épreuves que tu rencontreras et de la façon dont tu vas réussir à les traverser. Bizarrement, on est à la fois plus sensible et plus résistant à la folie. Je crois que nous avons plus de volonté que la moyenne et selon nos désirs, notre corps décide s'il a besoin de la folie pour l'y aider ou non. Dans un cas, nous tombons dans le côté obscur et de l'autre nous rejetons la folie avec toute notre âme. C'est ce qui rendait le clan Star si dangereux. Rappelles-toi que ne pas être fou ne veux pas forcément dire être bon. Un tueur sain d'esprit est pire qu'un keshin. » Black Star réfléchit intensément aux clés que lui donne sa tante. Elle reprend sur un ton plus doux. « As-tu des raisons de ne jamais laisser la folie envahir complètement ton âme ? » Il répond sans hésiter en pensant à ses amis et plus particulièrement à Tsubaki.

« Oui. »

« Alors ça ira. Regardes-moi, je ne suis pas devenue une assassin. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

« Fatiguée par le sang, j'ai fini par renier mon clan en fuyant. Ton père m'a chassé pendant une année entière. Quand il m'a eu entre les mains. Il m'a marqué sur le visage et brûlé mon tatouage sur le ventre. Il m'a ensuite jeté dehors en hurlant qu'il me renier du clan. Je crois qu'il n'a pas pu supporter que je prenne l'initiative.» Black Star et Sid frissonnent en sentant la détresse dans la voix de Scarlett. « Ton père n'a jamais été tendre sauf pour deux exceptions. » Le ninja la dévisage avec anxiété. « Ta mère qu'il a aimé à l'instant où elle a planté son poignard dans sa cuisse et toi. Je pense qu'il serait content de voir que tu arrives à rompre le cercle vicieux de l'avidité du sang qui a rendu célèbre le clan Star. La première fois que j'ai vu son visage s'adoucir, c'est le jour de ta naissance, la première fois qu'il t'a tenu entre ses mains. Je pense que même pour le plus sombre des assassins, porter la chair de sa chair rappelle l'importance de la vie. » Il y a un long silence pendant lequel Black Star ferme les yeux.

Cette conversation lui fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Il accepte enfin un pan de sa vie qu'il a choisi d'éviter jusque-là. Ses parents étaient des assassins mais sa tante leurs rend un peu d'humanité et ça rassure Black Star sur sa propre nature. Scarlett verse à nouveau du café dans les tasses et commence à raconter des anecdotes sur le clan Star. Chaque souvenir qu'elle offre à Black Star lui permet de comprendre que tout assassin qu'ils étaient, ils étaient avant tout des hommes et des femmes.

Quand la porte se referme derrière lui avec la promesse qu'il reviendra lui rendre visite, Black Star regarde le ciel avec un œil nouveau. Sid sourit satisfait de voir Black Star apaisé.

Le ninja passe la porte de son appartement tardivement. Il est plus de 10h. Il est accueilli par une poignée de couverts qui se plantent dans la porte à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le bruit du métal qui vibre lui indique que sa colocataire n'est pas de très bonne humeur. En avalant sa salive, il tourne la tête pour faire face à Tsubaki qui semble hors d'elle. Il remarque que ses joues gardent les vestiges des larmes qu'elle a versées et il sent la culpabilité le frapper de plein fouet.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu crois que ça va suffire ? » Sa voix tremble et Black Star devine qu'elle a du mal à contenir ses émotions. « Tu crois qu'un simple mot avec marqué ne t'inquiète pas, suffit à me rassurer. Maka n'a rien voulu dire. » Elle fond en larme en Black Star s'avance avec précaution vers elle. Il craint qu'elle n'ait gardé quelques couteaux aiguisés sous la main pour le moment où il sera suffisamment près. Une fois face à elle, il la prend dans ses bras.

« Je suis vraiment, sincèrement, désolé. J'avais besoin de quelques réponses et ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. »

« Des réponses ? »

« Oui, sur moi mais c'est bon maintenant. »

« J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas tout de suite mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'étais avec Sid. »

« Sid ? » A l'énoncer du nom de son professeur, Tsubaki semble se calmer. Elle regarde Black Star et finit par tourner les yeux en croisant les bras contre elle. « Je ne vais pas te pardonner si facilement. » Le ninja sourit.

« Si je t'invite au bal de fin d'année, ça aidera ? » Tsubaki marmonne visiblement peu touché par son initiative.

« On y va toujours ensemble de toute façon. »

« Oui mais d'habitude, je ne t'invite pas. » La jeune femme regarde Black Star avec un air suspicieux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il sous-entend. Il semble toujours si imperméable à ses avances, qu'elle se demande parfois si son esprit arrive à appréhender ce genre de chose.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Le ninja sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il se redresse et s'étire.

« Je vais prendre une douche, à plus tard. » Il laisse Tsubaki derrière lui qui semble ravie qu'il ait pris une telle initiative.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	65. Poker : MakaxBlairxSoul

Nouveau chapitre centré sur SoulxMaka. Blair met son grain de sel et comme d'habitude, c'est Soul qui en fait les frais !

Merci à Kira Horuji qui a commenté Deux vies, deux histoires (comme l'histoire est finie, je le fais là au cas où tu passes par là !). Merci aussi à Ayaka, Alice, Neliia, Clemantine et Inukag9 pour vos encouragements répétés qui sont toujours aussi agréables à découvrir !

J'espère que tout le monde a eu son bac, brevet, licence,... et que vous profitez tous bien de vos vacances ! C'est parti pour deux mois !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul rentre tardivement à l'appartement et est désagréablement surpris par le silence qui l'accueille. Certes sa meister se couche tôt mais, normalement, à 22h30 un samedi soir, elle est affalée dans le canapé avec un livre sur les genoux. Elle se couche rarement avant qu'il ne rentre de toute façon. Il pose ses affaires dans sa chambre et s'approche de celle de sa meister. Il n'y a même pas de lumière sous la porte indiquant qu'elle soit encore debout. Soul fronce les sourcils en se demandant s'il doit ou non entrer pour voir si tout va bien. Il finit par grogner et ouvre doucement la porte. Il sait par expérience que les changements d'habitude chez Maka ne sont jamais dus au hasard. Comme la fois où elle s'est débrouillée pour ne jamais être là quand il ouvrait son casier pour ne pas voir les lettres tomber ou quand elle a fait plusieurs nuits blanches pour être sûre de battre Ox au prochain test parce qu'il a tenu des propos insultants. Bref, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour s'adapter à l'absence de luminosité et découvrir que son lit est vide et fait du matin. Il reste figé plusieurs minutes avant de secouer la tête et de ressortir en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Il prend le téléphone et compose le numéro de sa meister de tête. Après plusieurs longues sonneries, ça décroche enfin.<p>

« Niallo ? » Soul tique.

« Blair ? »

« Oui, oh Soul, comment ça va ? »

« Où est Maka ? »

« Elle me donne un coup de main. » Soul évite soigneusement de montrer des signes d'agacement sachant que le chat n'attendait que ça.

« Comment ça, elle te donne un coup de main ? Passes la moi. »

« Non, tu vas la déconcentrer et elle fait du bon boulot pour le moment. » Soul connait parfaitement la notion du mot travail qu'a le chat et il craint le pire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais faire ? Vous êtes où ? »

« Au Chuba-Cabra, on ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. »

« QUOI ? »

« Nia, je dois te laisser, Maka m'appelle. Elle a peut-être besoin de mes conseils. » Soul se laisse tomber sur une chaise le combiné sonnant dans le vide dans la main. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour interpréter tout ce que vient de lui dire leur chat presque domestiqué. Maka est au Chuba-Cabra pour l'aider dans son travail. Il se lève avec une démarche raide et descend prendre sa moto. Il prend la direction de la boîte de nuit sans se préoccupé des limitations de vitesse. Chaque feu rouge rencontré en chemin est un réel défi pour ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il est enfin devant la boîte. Il appelle à nouveau Maka pour lui demander de sortir. Après une minute, il comprend que ni sa meister, ni le maudit chat ne lui répondront. Il entre dans le bâtiment avec un vague sentiment de gêne, très vite relayé au second plan par l'inquiétude qu'il récent pour Maka. La personne faisant l'accueil tente de l'empêcher d'entrer vu son âge mais le regard noir et les dents pointues de Soul lui font rapidement renoncer à son excès de zèle. Il entend rapidement un rire familier et s'y dirige sans hésiter. Le père de Maka est affalé sur une banquette les bras autours des épaules des deux sorcières tolérées dans l'enceinte de Shibusen. Quand Spirit le reconnait, il sursaute visiblement stupéfait de découvrir l'arme de sa fille dans son antre. L'allure à laquelle il s'approche de lui n'est pas là pour le rassurer.

« Soul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… » Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Soul est debout face à lui et le secoue par le col avec un air furieux. Lisa et Arisa fuient sans demander leur reste.

« Père indigne, as-tu une vague idée d'où se trouve ta fille ? » Spirit est surpris par le déchainement de violence inhabituelle de Soul.

« Ma fille ? »

« Oui, Maka sauf si tu as eu une autre descendance secrète à cause de tes nombreux écarts. »

« Maka ? Mais, …»

« Blair m'a dit qu'elle était quelque part là-dedans. Tu vas me dire que tu es tellement inutile que tu n'as rien remarqué ? » Spirit est stupéfait. Il suppose que Blair fait marcher Soul, sa Maka ne peut pas s'être laissée entrainer jusqu'ici. C'est à proprement parlé impossible. Il tente de redevenir maitre de la situation malgré Soul qui le secoue toujours comme un prunier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, elle ne mettrait pas un pied ici même si… »

« Soul ? » La faux démoniaque lâche la Death Scythe officielle en reconnaissant la voix. Il s'avance vers sa meister qui a un regard de dégout envers son père. Blair a un sourire amusé et elle se tient derrière Maka appréciant visiblement la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Soul prend doucement le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et le soulève avec inquiétude. Il ne voit rien. Ni maquillage outrancier, ni marque d'un quelconque malaise. Maka regarde son meilleur ami avec curiosité. « Soul ? » Soul inspire profondément avant de la prendre par la main et de la trainer dehors en jetant un regard noir à la femme-chat. Une fois à l'air libre, il se tourne vers Maka pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ? » Il ne sait pas s'il doit être soulagé, en colère ou inquiet. L'amusement visible de Blair qui les a suivis ne l'aide pas à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Blair devait de l'argent à un type qui gère les bas fond de Death City. Elle m'a demandé de venir avec elle pour le récupérer parce que je suis intelligente. » Soul plisse les yeux avec un air dubitatif.

« Et, ton intelligence a permis de…. ? »

« Jouer au Poker pour récupérer l'argent qu'elle devait. »

« Ça s'est passé comment ? »

« Ils nous ont mis dehors, il n'y avait plus d'argent. » Soul soupire soulagé que ça n'ait pas été plus loin qu'une somme d'argent perdu.

« Tu as joué quoi ? »

« Le loyer. » La faux démonique aimerait engueuler sa meister pour avoir perdu une centaine d'euros mais renonce en voyant son air innocent. Elle va bien et c'est une bonne chose après avoir passé une soirée chapeautée par Blair. Spirit sort du Chuba Cabra en semblant avoir réalisé la situation, il s'avance vers Blair avec un air menaçant. Sans autre signe avant-coureur que son visage encore déformé par la colère, plusieurs lames apparaissent sur son corps. Le chat magique part en marche arrière avant de prendre la fuite le père de Maka sur ses talons. Soul les regarde s'éloigner se sentant pour une fois reconnaissant à Spirit. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de sermonner le chat ce soir. La fatigue commence à se faire de plus en plus insistante et il aimerait rapidement retrouver son lit. Soul monte sur sa moto en demandant à sa meister de s'installer derrière. Il démarre l'engin pendant que Maka passe ses bras autours de lui et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.

« On peut passer à la banque, je serais plus tranquille. » Soul fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? » Il donne de la vitesse à la moto et s'engage sur la route.

« Je n'aime pas me promener avec 10 000 euros en espèce sur moi. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de billets sur une table. » Soul glapit en marquant un écart avec sa moto. Maka, effrayée par la brusque manœuvre, s'agrippe à sa taille en collant son visage dans son dos et en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Soul se tourne maladroitement vers elle pour la questionner.

« Quoi ? Mais, tu as dit que tu n'avais plus d'argent. »

« Pas nous, eux. On a partagé les gains en deux et Blair a pu rembourser sa dette et ne devrait nous demander d'argent de poche pour un moment.» Soul est ramené à la réalité par une voiture qui klaxonne avec insistance pour lui signaler il est toujours au beau milieu de la route. Il redémarre la moto pour conduire sa meister vers la banque comme demandé. Il la regarde s'avancer vers le guichet extérieur le menton sur le guidon. Quand elle revient, il l'accueille avec un sourire, décidé à en apprendre un peu plus.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer au Poker. »

« Moi non plus. » Soul est de plus en plus perplexe en la regarde ranger son reçu. « Mais, entre ma logique et ma capacité à lire les âmes, c'est facile finalement. » Soul fronce les sourcils de comprenant pas en quoi son âme Gregory pouvait être un quelconque avantage.

« Ta lecture d'âme ? » Il tourne la poignée en remettant l'engin en route.

« Oui, comme je sais quand on me ment grâce aux incohérences dans l'âme, c'est… » Elle semble avoir réalisée qu'elle a fait une erreur et s'arrête avant d'être remonté sur la moto. Soul stoppe le moteur et se tourne vers elle.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu savais quand on te mentait. »

« Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière. J'ai décidé que si des gens proches me mentaient c'est parce qu'il devait avoir leurs raisons. J'ai rapidement compris que le mensonge, petits ou grands fait partie de la vie courante et ne sont pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Je ne veux pas qu'on le sache.» Soul soupire.

« Donc, tu sais que je n'étais pas chez Black Star, ce soir ? » Maka baisse les yeux honteusement.

« Oui, désolée je ne voulais pas être aussi intrusive. Je n'arrive pas à le contrôler.» Soul réalise que cette nouvelle capacité la met clairement mal à l'aise.

« Tu pensais que j'étais où ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas très précis, je sais juste que ce n'est pas la vérité mais ça peut aussi bien concerner Black Star que le lieu où vous alliez. Peut-être avec une fille ou en boîte de nuit ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt dans tous les cas. » Il la regarde avec un air doux la forçant à relever le nez à l'aide d'un doigt sous son menton.

« Merci pour ta délicatesse mais tu aurais pu m'en parler. Pour te dire la vérité, j'étais en entrainement avec Kilik pour améliorer mon combat au corps à corps. » Elle est surprise mais constate qu'il ne lui ment pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »

« Parce que tu aurais voulu le faire toi-même et que tu as besoin d'un peu de repos de temps en temps. Tu as à peine avancé dans ton dernier livre, ces dernières semaines. » Maka rougit, touchée par le tact inhabituel de son colocataire. « J'apprécierais qu'à l'avenir tu m'annonce ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas bon d'avoir des secrets de cette envergure-là. Allez, montes qu'on rentre. La soirée a été un peu trop mouvementé à mon goût. » La meister obéit en hochant la tête. Pendant qu'elle l'enlace à nouveau pour assurer sa prise, Soul pose une dernière question qui lui trotte dans la tête. « Et, ça fait combien de temps que tu maitrise ça ? »

« Je ne sais plus, plusieurs semaines, peut-être même plus d'un mois déjà. » Soul soupire s'inquiétant de la capacité grandissante de sa meister à lui cacher des choses. Il est persuadé qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais parlé de son escapade nocturne, s'il n'était pas venu la chercher. Il démarre la moto pour rentrer à l'appartement. « Soul, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait venir en aide à Blair ? »

« Non, il doit bien lui rester une ou deux vie pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour elle. » Il ne lui a pas encore pardonné la sueur froide qu'elle lui a causée en tenant des propos aussi vagues. Il sait que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait et la colère de Spirit lui parait une vengeance satisfaisante. Maka pouffe de rire en collant sa joue contre le dos confortable de Soul.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	66. Amnésie : Soul

Encore un SoulxMaka sur fond d'amnésie.

Merci à Mlancholy (pas de Black StarxTsubaki, cette fois-ci !), Clemantine, Kira Horuji, Neliia, Alice, Inukag9 et Ayaka pour vos commentaires.

Mode "ma vie à moi, on" Je vais être en vacance pour un mois donc sauf inspiration divine ou harcèlement intensif, je ne pense pas qu'il y a aura de nouveau chapitre avant fin août. C'est valable également pour ''oubliée''.

Si vous avez envie de lecture, je vous propose de jeter à coup d'œil à mes autres travaux sur fictionpress dont vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil. Il y en a pour tous les goûts. Mode "ma vie à moi, off"

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul se réveille à l'hôpital avec la bouche pâteuse. Il est immédiatement accueilli par une douleur intense à la tête, une lumière trop vive à son goût et bien trop de bruit pour espérer avoir un répit. Il grogne en mettant son bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger comme il peut. Difficilement, il décrypte les hurlements de son meilleur ami.<p>

« Mouhahahaha, dès que Dieu passe la porte, son aura fait des miracles… » Il renonce à l'écouter plus longtemps réalisant qu'il s'est réveillé au mauvais moment. Il grogne à nouveau. Quelqu'un semble entendre ses prières et la lumière disparait brutalement tout comme le son de la voix de Black Star. Soul se tourne vers Maka qui tient un livre ensanglanté dans les mains. Elle lui parait fatiguée. Elle s'approche de lui pendant que Tsubaki traine son meister dehors en le tirant par le col et en s'excusant platement. L'arme ninja referme doucement la porte derrière elle avant de s'éloigner avec Black Star inconscient pour encore plusieurs longues minutes. Maka s'assoit sur le bord du lit et retire un linge humide tombé près du visage de Soul. Il respire plusieurs fois profondément avant de tenter de parler.

« Hey. » Il ne s'attendait pas à mieux. Sa voix est éraillée et malgré l'unique mot qu'il prononce, il tousse en sentant sa gorge sèche. Maka verse de l'eau dans un verre avant de l'aider à se relever. Elle l'aide à boire en lui donnant quelques informations sur la situation.

« Vas-y doucement, ça fait 3 jours que tu es là. Stein a dit qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelle sauf peut-être une petite amnésie. » Soul arrête de boire pour la regarder avec nervosité.

« Amnésie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Il commence à reconnaitre le son de sa propre voix.

« Oui, mais quelques jours ou semaines tout au plus. Tu as pris un méchant coup à la tête lors de la dernière mission. »

« Mais, j'ai oublié quoi ? » Maka le regarde étrangement avant de lui sourire.

« Quel jour on est ? » Soul réfléchit un moment.

« Mercredi… 10 …février ? » Il la regarde avec un air plein d'espoir.

« Non, on est samedi 20. » Il commence à s'agiter et elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à se recoucher. « Tout va bien, rien de grave. Peut-être même que ça reviendra. » Soul n'est pas de son avis. Il vient de perdre 10 jours de sa vie ou 7, s'il enlève les 3 jours d'inconscience. « Soul, calmes-toi. Ne t'agite pas trop pour le moment. » La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Stein entre suivi par Tsubaki. Il allume la lumière sans cérémonie et il faut un peu de temps à Soul pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Il observe Soul quelques secondes avant de s'intéresser à la jeune fille.

« Maka, tu peux attendre dehors pendant que j'examine Soul ? » Elle hoche la tête avant de sortir en compagnie de Tsubaki.

Soul a dû mal à prendre son mal en patience pendant que Stein promène ses doigts froids sur lui pour contrôler des blessures qu'il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir eu. Après un quart d'heure d'inspection minutieuse, il l'aide à s'allonger de nouveau confortablement. Il s'apprête à ressortir quand Soul lui attrape la manche.

« Alors ? »

« J'allais chercher Maka, je déteste répéter les choses. » Stein dégage son bras avant d'ouvrir la porte pour appeler la meister. Cette dernière entre et s'assoit sur le bord du lit pour écouter le diagnostic du médecin. « Soul devrait pouvoir rentrer ce soir si son état reste stable. Les blessures qu'il a sont bégnines et je ne vois pas quelles complications il pourrait y avoir mais comme il sort de 3 jours de coma, je préfère rester prudent. Soul a perdu un peu de poids mais dans une semaine tout au plus tout ça devrait n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir. » Maka hoche la tête pendant que Soul grogne. Stein vérifie une dernière fois la fiche de son patient avant de sortir en leurs souhaitant une bonne journée. Soul ferme les yeux et réalise qu'il est épuisé en se sentant partir rapidement. Il sent qu'on remet la couverture en place sur lui et entend la douce voix de Maka.

« Je vais récupérer de quoi te changer et ranger un peu l'appartement. Repose-toi. » Il marmonne un oui avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il s'assoit dans le canapé avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la semaine. Il est épuisé. Ils ont pris un taxi et Maka l'a patiemment aidé et soutenu pour monter les marches qui mènent à l'appartement. Il l'entend se mettre à la préparation du repas et décide de s'affaler dans le canapé en attrapant la télécommande. Il est soulagé à l'idée de ne pas être obligé d'aller en cours le lendemain car il sait que ça aurait été une torture. Tout en fixant le poste d'un œil vide, il tente de retrouver les souvenirs de se rappeler ce qui s'est passé. Après une bonne demi-heure, il réalise que c'est peine perdu. Brutalement, il ouvre de grands yeux un peu effrayés.

« Maka ? » Elle le rejoint rapidement en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon avec un air particulièrement inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il faut que j'appelle Stein ? »Il la détaille plusieurs minutes en se demandant si ses craintes sont fondées. « Soul ? »

« Tu es blessée ? »

« Tu te souviens de quelques choses ? »

« Oui, que j'ai oublié de te poser la question et de vérifier. » Il affiche un sourire narquois avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le canapé. Maka le regarde quelques minutes avant de sourire.

« Rien de grave, quelques ecchymoses et une petite cicatrice dans le dos, c'est tout. » Soul se redresse à nouveau.

« Je veux voir. » Maka hésite à le rabrouer mais Soul bénéficie de circonstances atténuantes et exceptionnellement, elle consent à obéir. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du canapé dos à lui et il relève immédiatement son T-shirt. Soul voit un pansement et sans lui demander son avis, il l'enlève avec douceur. Il y a une plaie pas très nette de cinq centimètres de longueur à peu près. La blessure ne semble pas très profonde mais la peau est plus déchiquetée que coupée. Il y a également plusieurs bleus dont un qui semblent avoir pour épicentre la plaie déchiquetée. Il remet le pansement en place en essayant d'avoir des gestes doux. Il cherche ses mots mais sa meister l'empêche de réfléchir plus longtemps.

« Le repas est prêt. On va manger tôt pour que tu puisses te coucher rapidement. » Soul se lève sentant que ce n'est pas soumis à discussion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand il entre dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tard, il trouve un monticule de lettre sur le bureau. Il s'adresse à sa meister en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre du salon.

« Maka, c'est quoi ces lettres ? » Elle lui répond sans prendre la peine de se lever du canapé.

« Groupie pour la plupart, comme tu n'es pas venu en cours, elles sont venues les poser dans la boite aux lettres. Je crois qu'il y a du courrier important aussi dans le lot. » Soul soupire en comprenant qu'il va devoir faire le tri. Ragaillardi par le repas, il décide de s'y mettre rapidement. Quand il arrive enfin à bout de son tas de paperasse, sa corbeille est pleine et il lui reste deux enveloppes devant lui. La banque et le téléphone. Il ouvre son tiroir où il les range sans les ouvrir. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre ce qu'il y trouve. Il y a une petite boîte emballée dans du papier blanc et rehaussé par un ruban rouge. Il fronce les sourcils en regardant le cadeau qui de toute évidence contient un bijou. Il y a une carte accrochée au ruban et il l'ouvre inquiet et l'idée de ce qu'il va y trouver.

_Bonne Saint-Valentin, Soul._

Il comprend rapidement qu'il a, semble-t-il, une petite amie mais que malheureusement, il ne sait absolument pas qui est l'heureuse élue. Autre fait troublant, il ne sait pas pourquoi il a acheté ce truc, ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Il a toujours été contre ce genre de déclaration programmée. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour se ressaisir et se lever pour trouver Maka dans le canapé. Elle lève la tête vers lui pour le dévisager avec agacement.

« Soul, tu devrais être couché. »

« Oui, j'y vais. Mmmmh dis-moi. » Il se sent assez bête. « J'ai une petite amie ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mmmmh, je sais pas trop, j'ai un post-it avec la date de la saint valentin sur le bureau. »

« Je ne sais pas, tu avais peut-être l'intention d'inviter quelqu'un. » Soul n'avait pas envisagé cette option mais ça ne l'aide pas particulièrement. « Soul va te coucher et ne te prend pas la tête avec ça pour le moment. Ça reviendra, si ça doit te revenir. » Soul hoche la tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre avec une démarche hésitante. Il sort le cadeau pour la mettre sur le bureau. Il hésite un instant à l'ouvrir en espérant que ça l'aiderait à comprendre qui est censé être son destinataire. Dans un soupire, il la remet à sa place, toujours intact, et prend sa corbeille de papier. Jusqu'à ce que Maka se fâche, il ouvre une à une les lettres des admiratrices en espérant y trouver des indices mais sans succès.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lundi matin, Soul est nerveux à l'idée d'aller à Shibusen. Il craint de tomber sur sa petite-amie sans y être préparé. Il a passé la journée de la veille à éplucher les lettres, son agenda, son sac et sa chambre de fond en comble sans y trouver le moindre indice. Ni rendez-vous, ni mots, ni nouveautés, absolument rien. Maka le suit sans rien dire en le laissant prendre son temps pour passer les portes de l'école.

A midi, Soul s'assoit à la cantine en compagnie de Black Star et Tsubaki. Maka est partie à la bibliothèque le laissant sous la surveillance de la calme arme ninja. Soul regarde son assiette en jouant avec la nourriture. Il n'écoute pas Black Star qui s'épanche sur sa nouvelle capacité de Dieu qui lui permet de sortir les gens du coma. Tsubaki lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux allez à l'infirmerie. »

« Non, non, j'ai juste un problème. » Black Star sort de son délire en comprenant qu'il est sérieux.

« Grave ? »

« Non, mais j'ai un peu honte. » Tsubaki et Black Star échangent un regard soucieux. Le ninja fait craquer ses doigts.

« Tu te mets à table ou je dois te faire parler. » Soul hésite avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je crois que j'ai une petite-amie mais je ne sais absolument pas qui c'est. » Le ninja explose de rire pendant que Tsubaki le regard avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Soul reprend espoir.

« Vous savez qui c'est ? » Black Star répond avec un sourire en coin.

« T'en as pas parlé, mec et je crois que tu le regrettes amèrement. » Soul se frotte les yeux, fatigué par cette histoire. Tsubaki le relance sur le sujet, curieuse de savoir comment il en est arrivé à cette conclusion.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« J'ai trouvé un paquet dans mon bureau. » Ils le regardent avec surprise sachant l'un et l'autre que ça ne correspond pas aux tempéraments de leur ami albinos. Black Star reprend avec un air narquois.

« Et bien, elle doit sacrément t'avoir tapé dans l'œil. Dommage que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. » Il repart dans un fou rire. « Sans compter que maintenant, elle doit te haïr pour ne pas l'avoir appeler depuis dix jours. » Soul grogne en se remettant à jouer avec sa nourriture. Tsubaki se tourne vers Black Star avec un air effaré.

« Black Star, tu n'as pas un entrainement avec Stein de prévu ?» Le ninja regarde l'heure en pestant avant de filer en quatrième vitesse en laissant son plateau au bon soin de Tsubaki. Soul ne se plaint pas de sa brusque disparition, son rire lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. « Soul ? » Il lève la tête pour regarder l'arme ninja qui semble chercher ses mots.

« Oui ? »

« Il n'y a vraiment personne qui te viens à l'esprit ? » Soul fronce les sourcils.

« Si, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Et, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu faire qu'on en arrive, là. Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Imaginons que tu ais commencé à sortir avec une fille trois jours avant l'incident et que cette même fille décide que ta perte de mémoire est un signe du destin qui lui prouve que vous n'auriez jamais dû vous mettre ensemble. Ça ne te fait penser à personne ? »

« Si, mais je ne comprends pas … »

« Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas et elle n'a pas l'intention de recommencer. Je ne l'ai appris qu'à l'hôpital, je ne sais rien de plus, désolée. » Soul cherche désespérément des réponses mais son cerveau refuse de lui donner la moindre image. Il grommelle.

« Je suis sûr que quand c'est arrivé, je me suis dit que jamais je n'oublierais cet instant. »

« Il y a des chances que ça ait valu le détour, effectivement. » Il soupire en réfléchissant à la façon dont il va s'y prendre ce soir. En se levant pour aller en cours, il est pris d'un gros doute.

« Tsubaki, c'est bien de Maka qu'on parle ? »

« Je ne répondrais pas à ta question, Soul. » Il sourit en triant son plateau.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il retrouve Maka dans la cuisine. Elle a un thé fumant devant elle et un paquet de gâteau qu'elle mange avec un plaisir évident. Soul la regarde un long moment sans rien dire.

« Soul, il y a un problème ? » Il pose le paquet blanc sur la table devant d'elle.

« Il me semble que c'est pour toi. » Elle le dévisage et commence à avancer une main timide dans sa direction. « Tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été plus simple de m'en parler. » Il peste intérieurement en voyant sa main disparaitre sous la table.

« Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi. » Il attrape le paquet et commence à le déballer sentant qu'elle ne le fera pas.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dû te dire mes sentiments, c'était une erreur. » Soul s'arrête avant d'ouvrir la boîte pour dévisager Maka. Il est frustré de ne pas savoir jusqu'à quel point la situation a évolué. En trois jours, il peut s'être passé beaucoup de chose comme quasiment rien. Il commence à comprendre la raison de son achat. Il sent l'incertitude de Maka et il suppose que le bijou devait la rassurer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il espère juste que ce n'est pas un truc trop gnian-gnian parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir l'assumer. Il ouvre la boîte et découvre une chaine accompagnée d'un croissant de lune en argent coupé par une vague ciselé et une pierre brillante est encastrée dans une de ses pointes. Il se demande combien ça lui a coûté et il se promet de vérifier son compte. Néanmoins, il sait que s'il l'a choisi, c'est parce qu'il estimait que c'était nécessaire et il doit avouer que le bijou est plutôt joli. Il prend le collier entre ses doigts le détachant pour le passer au cou de la jeune fille.

« Je ne pense pas Maka. Même si j'ai oublié, et j'en ai vraiment honte, je pense que c'est une bonne chose et c'est ce que je veux. » Maka rougit en le regardant dans les yeux, il contourne la table pour se placer derrière elle. « Soulèves tes cheveux, s'il te plait. » Elle a des gestes hésitants mais finit par le faire. Soul attache le collier avec un claquement de langue satisfait. Une fois fini, il s'assoit sur la table pour regarder le résultat. « J'aime beaucoup. » Maka regarde de longues minutes le collier avant de lui adresser un sourire timide.

« Moi aussi. »

« Tant mieux. » Il se baisse et l'embrasse sur le front. Maka se lève et passe ses bras autours de son cou. Soul referme ses bras autours d'elle en réalisant que le geste lui vient assez naturellement. Il se demande ce qu'il va découvrir sur leur nouvelle relation qui lui plait de plus en plus. Elle se met à marmonner contre lui.

« Ça m'a en quelque sorte… manqué… que tu ne dormes plus avec moi. » Soul lève un sourcil avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Oh oui, les prochains jours vont être passionnants.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas combien de fois ils se sont déclarés l'un à l'autre dans mes One-shots. J'espère ne pas devenir redondante.<p>

Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt.


	67. Patty

Voici le retour ! Nouveau chapitre accès sur Patty. J'ai longtemps chercher à lui donner forme et j'espère que le résultat vous plaira. Son personnage n'est vraiment pas facile à manipuler sur la longueur donc je compte sur vous pour me donner vos impression.

Merci à Primo, Kira Horuji (je ne te promet pas de me souvenir la date de ton anniv ! Je suis nulle pour ce genre de chose.), Mlancholy, Neliia(j'ai reconnu ton style de review même sans signé !), Clemantine, Alice, Inukag9 et Ayaka pour vos commentaires. ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir si nombreux et chaque commentaire est un réel plaisir à découvrir.

Merci à Baka-kiwi et YaruhiTsuki, si vous passez par-là, pour vos reviews sur les histoires complètes.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Patty se réveille au petit jour surprise d'ouvrir les yeux si tôt. Elle s'assoit sur son lit et observe la chambre autour d'elle. La pièce est à peine éclairée par le soleil qui se lève. La luminosité matinale lui permet de voir que Liz est toujours profondément endormie et n'ouvrira pas les yeux avant plusieurs heures. La jeune fille n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision. Elle n'a jamais aimé resté en place et attendre le réveil de sa sœur est clairement hors de sa portée. Sans bruit, elle sort de son lit, attrape ses vêtements et sort de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle avance sans bruit dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et s'habiller.<p>

Une fois dehors, elle erre dans la maison inhabituellement calme et vide. Il est rare qu'elle se retrouve complètement seule de cette façon. Même si elle grandit, Liz a dû mal à la laisser livrer à elle-même. Il faut dire que Patty ne renvoie pas l'image de quelqu'un de très responsable et que ça lui convient bien. Elle passe devant la chambre de Kid et entrebâille la porte. Elle est accueillie par le bruissement des draps et un grognement. Kid lui tourne le dos et sa respiration lente et profonde font clairement comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il n'est pas plus prêt de se réveiller que Liz.

Elle referme la porte avec une moue boudeuse. Embêter Kid à l'aide de choses asymétriques a toujours été un moyen efficace de passer le temps. Le voir frapper le sol de son poing et gémir à n'en plus finir est une grande source de joie pour la plus jeune des Thompson qui aime ses démonstrations de folie douce sans retenue. Grâce à lui, elle se sent plus libre, plus sereine et se permet de rire sans retenue. Liz a beau lui dire qu'elle a le droit d'agir comme elle l'entend, le regard des autres est parfois dur à supporter et les crises de Kid l'aide à se sentir normal. La différence a été particulièrement difficile à gérer quand elles sont arrivées à Shibusen où les règles de vie étaient si laborieuses à comprendre, si différentes des leurs. Au départ, la douceur de vivre les a surprises les mettant mal à l'aise et les missions violentes ont représenté un réel soulagement pour elles.

Tout en chantonnant à voix basse et en errant dans l'immense manoir encore endormi, ses pieds finissent par la mener à la cuisine. Comme si ça avait toujours été son objectif, elle se verse un grand bol de lait qu'elle recouvre de céréale. Elle se remet à chantonner mais cette fois-ci, les paroles deviennent compréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. Comme souvent quand les mots qu'emploie Patty deviennent un tant soit peu cohérent, c'est pour parler de son animal préféré : la girafe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La première rencontre entre Patty et la girafe remonte à la première récompense de Kid pour leur travail accompli. La première mission en équipe a été un réel succès et pour fêter l'évènement, il a permis à Liz de faire une razzia dans une parfumerie et ils sont allés au zoo. Patty a vu des lions, des hippopotames et même des dauphins avant de découvrir l'immense animal. Pendant ce temps, Liz et Kid la regardait aller d'un enclot à l'autre en souriant, ravis de la voir si enthousiaste.

Lorsqu'elle est arrivée devant l'enclos de la girafe, elle est restée en extase devant l'immense animal qui semblait toucher les nuages. Patty a exprimé sa joie par un cri particulièrement perçant qui a fait peur à la girafe la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. L'adolescente n'a pu retenir un rire en la comparant à sa sœur : lorsqu'elles sont en confiance, elles sont majestueuses mais face à un danger (fantôme ou adolescente surexcitée), elles perdent beaucoup de leur panache. Cette ressemblance inattendue a renforcé l'attraction que la jeune fille éprouvait pour l'animal.

La girafe, remise de ses émotions, c'est à nouveau avancé près de l'enclos pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'objet de ses craintes. Elle a semble-t-il trouvé Patty à son goût en la reniflant car elle a déplié sa longue langue pour lécher le visage de la jeune fille aux anges.

A la fois surprise et enchantée, elle s'est tournée vers ses ainés pour partager sa joie. Liz affichait une mise dégoutée doutant à priori des qualités curative de la bave de girafe pour le teint et Kid frappait du poing sur le sol en constatant que les tâches de l'animal étaient asymétriques. En repartant dans une crise de fou rire, elle les a rejoints d'une démarche mal assuré pour aider sa sœur à sortir leur meister de la folie douce dans laquelle il s'était à nouveau plongé.

Tout à ses souvenirs, Patty se remémore la fois où Kid les a emmené voir des girafes en liberté. L'animal sauvage a été impossible à approcher pour la jeune fille mais cette rencontre l'a profondément perturbé. Par la suite, Elle a demandé de nombreuse fois à Kid, pourquoi celles de Death City étaient enfermées. Ce dernier lui a donné beaucoup d'explication compliquée que la jeune fille a dû mal à comprendre. Etre enfermé pour être protégé est un concept difficile à appréhender pour Patty qui a fait beaucoup de chose innommable justement pour conserver la sienne. Prise d'une pulsion, la jeune fille prend le porte-monnaie de sa sœur restée sur la table de la cuisine et sort sans un bruit de la maison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Liz se réveille, elle sent que quelque chose est anormale. Elle s'assoit maladroitement sur son lit son esprit encore embué par le sommeil. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui indique qu'il est 7h30 et qu'elle ferait aussi bien de se recoucher. Elle tourne la tête vers le lit de sa sœur et quand elle découvre qu'il est vide, elle sent la panique prendre le dessus. Elle se lève et vérifie la salle de bain, la cuisine et le salon où elles passent le plus claires de leurs temps. Ne voyant pas sa sœur, elle se met à hurler son nom dans la maison vide espérant attirée son attention et la voir apparaitre au détour d'un couloir.

Après plusieurs minutes d'appel sans réponse, elle finit par tomber sur un Kid grognon qui se réveille difficilement. Il donne l'impression de faire un effort surhumain pour garder les deux yeux ouverts.

« Liz, c'est quoi ce raffut, si tôt ? »

« Patty n'est pas là. » Il fronce les sourcils en tentant de comprendre les mots de Liz qui semble au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne la trouve pas. » Kid ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde.

« Elle n'est pas dans la maison. » Liz se met à pleurer.

« Elle a dû fuguer. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il n'y a pas de raison. »

« On l'a kidnappée alors. »

« On aurait entendu quelque chose. » Il s'approche de Liz et pose sa main sur son épaule. « Calmes-toi, elle ne doit pas être loin. »

« Mais où ? » Devant la détresse de son amie, il ferme les yeux pour tenter de trouver l'âme de Patty autour de la maison mais sans succès. Il grimace.

« On va chez Soul et Maka, j'espère qu'ils seront rentrés de mission. »

« Oui. »

« Vas enfiler quelque chose quand même, tu vas prendre froid. » Liz baisse les yeux et remarque qu'elle a un short et un débardeur minuscule qui cache peu de chose de son anatomie. Elle part se changer en maudissant les Shinigamis et leur manque de réaction devant un corps aussi parfait que le sien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il ne faut qu'une demi-heure au duo pour rejoindre l'appartement du limier de Shibusen comme Black Star aime appeler Maka ces derniers temps malgré les nombreux Maka-chop en représaille. Kid sonne une fois et attend la réponse, au bout de dix secondes, Liz perd patience et tambourine à la porte tout en faisant une utilisation excessive de la sonnette. La porte s'ouvre brutalement laissant apparaitre Soul qui semble peu enchanté par le concert improvisé de Liz.

« Quoi ? »Kid répond en coupant la parole à Liz.

« On ne trouve pas Patty, on a besoin de Maka pour savoir où elle est. » Soul semble analyser la requête avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand pour leurs permettre d'entrée. Kid réalise qu'il a de grandes cernes qu'il n'avait pas il y a deux jours. « Ça va ? » Soul se frotte les yeux avec un air fatigué tout en élevant la voix.

« Maka, on a besoin de toi. » Il se tourne ensuite vers Kid avec un air fatigué. « On est rentré à 6h du matin et on ne pensait pas être réveillé si tôt. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Les deux hommes se tournent vers Maka qui entre dans la pièce en pyjama avec un visage aussi tiré par la fatigue que Soul. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soient, Liz lui saute dessus.

« Patty a disparu, on ne la retrouve pas. Fais ton truc habituel, s'il te plait. » Maka cligne des yeux avant de s'assoir. Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir.

« Soul, on a un plan de la ville ? » La faux démoniaque revient armé d'une feuille qu'il pose devant elle. Kid et Liz se penche dessus. Maka observe la carte en fermant les yeux. « Je pense qu'elle est dans cette zone-là. » Kid fronce les sourcils.

« Mais, c'est le z… »

« Les girafes. » Liz part en courant rapidement suivi par Kid. Maka et Soul regardent la porte restée ouverte derrière eux avec un regard fatigué. Sans un mot, Maka disparait dans le couloir hâtivement rejoint par Soul, une fois qu'il a fermé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid s'assoit dans une chaise confortable de la cuisine en appréciant le liquide amère qu'il avale. Il rouvre les yeux pour regarder Liz qui ne lâche pas sa sœur. Depuis qu'ils l'ont retrouvé, elle la serre contre elle toutes les cinq minutes sans la quitter du regard. Kid se détend soulagé qu'il ne se soit rien passé de regrettable. Patty estimait juste que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rendu visite aux girafes et a donc pris le porte-monnaie de sa sœur pour payer une entrée au zoo. En arrivant et en voyant que les portes étaient fermées, elle a escaladé une clôture pour entrer. Lorsqu'ils l'ont trouvé, elle était en train d'aider un dresseur à nourrir les animaux dans un état de bonheur absolu. Depuis, Liz semble reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même petit à petit et Kid se détend se sentant déjà fatigué par la journée qui vient pourtant juste de commencer. Soudain, Il entend Liz ricaner. Il la dévisage avec intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu as vu d'où sortait Maka ? »

« Non. »

« De la chambre de Soul, je sens que ça va être marrant demain. Faut que je prépare mes questions. » Kid ne retient pas un éclat de rire spontané. Elle a vraiment un don pour remarquer ce genre de chose même dans les situations critiques. Pendant que Liz s'affaire à la préparation de son interrogatoire, Patty s'avance vers lui la tête baissée.

« Pardon. » Kid soupire avant de lui mettre les cheveux en bataille. Il parle à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu de Liz qui semble enchantée par son nouveau programme.

« N'inquiète pas ta sœur comme ça. Réveille l'un de nous la prochaine fois, ça évitera qu'on panique. » Elle hoche la tête en réponse. Kid reprend en lui souriant. « C'était bien ? »

« Léo est cool, il connait plein de chose sur les girafes. » Son visage se ferme brusquement. « Mais, Sophie est morte la semaine dernière. »

« Sophie ? »

« La girafe qui m'a léché. » Kid regarde la benjamine de l'équipe qui affiche un visage triste.

« Elle est au paradis des girafes. »

« C'est ce que m'a dit Léo mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. »

« Ah non ? »

« Elle n'a jamais été libre. » Kid soupire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a cette discussion avec elle mais comment lui expliquer alors qu'elle a gardé son innocence, qu'un zoo est là pour faire de l'argent et que la girafe n'est qu'une attraction ou que l'animal est en voie d'extinction à cause de l'homme et que donc un zoo reste un moyen sûr de préserver l'espèce ? A son plus grand soulagement, Patty ne semble pas attendre de réponse de sa part et s'approche de sa sœur pour prendre une feuille blanche dont elle ne se sert pas.

Kid la regarde s'assoir et se mettre à dessiner tout en se disant qu'il a encore du travail avant d'être un Shinigami. Au fur et à mesure que son pouvoir grandi, il prend conscience que même lui ne pourra pas changer certaine chose. Il soupire avant de boire à nouveau une grande gorgée de café chaud.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	68. Avis de recherche : MakaxSoul

Merci à tous, j'ai atteint les 400 commentaires sur cette série de one-shot et quand j'ai commencé cette aventure, je n'espérais même pas atteindre le quart de ça. Merci pour votre soutien qui me pousse à continuer encore et encore.

Vos retours sur le chapitre de Patty était intéressant à lire. Je trouve qu'Alice a bien résumé les choses, pour moi, c'est un mélange de naïveté et de dureté avec un équilibre difficile à trouver. Merci à Alice, Neliia, Clemantine, Primo, Ayaka kurenai et Mlancholy pour vos retours si réguliers.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul entre dans le bureau de Shinigami où il est convoqué en se demandant sur quelle mission on va encore le mettre. Il est d'autant moins motivé qu'il n'a même pas pu voir Maka qui n'est pas encore rentrée de sa propre mission. Il inspire profondément avant de passer la porte pour retrouver sa constance et son air impassible. Il est accueilli par un Shinigami moins enjoué que de coutume.<p>

« Ah Soul, te voilà, voilà. » Le ton qu'emploie le maître des lieux met immédiatement le jeune homme sur ses gardes.

« Vous m'avez demandé de venir, Shinigami. »

« Oui… Mmmmh... » Soul a besoin de toute sa maitrise pour ne pas hurler. « Maka et Blair sont portés disparus depuis cette nuit. » Soul a un mouvement de recul et son visage se décompose quelques secondes. Shinigami lui laisse le temps de se ressaisir. Soul finit par mettre quelques mots bout à bout pour former une phrase.

« Disparues, comment ça ? » Shinigami inspire avant de lui répondre et Soul ferme les yeux pour recevoir la réponse.

« Elles étaient en mission et comme nous n'avions aucune nouvelle, j'ai demandé à une équipe de voir ce qu'il en était. Ils n'ont rien trouvé hormis une énorme quantité de sang sur le sol. Après analyse, le sang n'est pas uniquement humain mais également animal et d'origine kishin. Malheureusement, on n'a pas plus d'informations pour le moment. » Soul aurait besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher mais il n'y a rien. Il tente de retrouver son équilibre en écartant légèrement les jambes.

« Qui les cherche ? »

« La zone de disparition a été sécurisée. Maka devait voir pourquoi la perception d'âme était aussi perturbée à cet endroit. On n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lancer une nouvelle équipe vers l'inconnue sans un minimum d'informations complémentaires. »

« Mais, Maka… et… Blair. »

« J'en ai conscience. Comme je te l'ai dit la zone est sous-surveillance. S'il y a la moindre piste, j'enverrais immédiatement une équipe.» Soul n'arrive pas à trouver ses mots. « Je te tiendrais bien évidement au courant, tu peux y aller. » Soul sort de la pièce en tanguant légèrement. Une fois dehors, il se laisse glisser contre le mur. Il est assis la tête dans les mains et il tente d'intégrer la nouvelle.

Bien sûr, il a conscience qu'il devrait y être préparé. Ça fait partie des risques qu'ils encourent en travaillant pour Shibusen. Il espérait juste qu'il aurait la possibilité de la protéger quitte à en perdre sa propre vie. Malheureusement, la fin d'Asura a changé les règles. Les missions ont progressivement changé et petit à petit, Shinigami leurs à fait faire de plus en plus de missions chacun de leur côté. Il espère de tout son cœur que Maka est quelque part dans l'incapacité de les contacter mais il a compris les sous-entendus de son supérieur et il a donc peu d'espoir. Il se redresse difficilement et prend la direction de son appartement en espérant que le poids qu'il ressent au creux de l'estomac va s'atténuer un peu.

Une fois la porte passée, Soul regrette d'avoir pris la décision de rentrer. Il n'a jamais aimé découvrir l'appartement vide quand il rentre mais c'est pire aujourd'hui. Le silence qui accueille son arrivé, a une autre signification. Il semble plus lourd, plus froid, lourd de sens. Il n'a pourtant pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus car quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il se retourne et ouvre pour découvrir Black Star. Ce dernier le regarde sans rien dire avant de passer la porte et de s'avancer dans le salon. Soul ne dit rien non plus sachant qu'il a dû être prévenu par Stein ou Sid et il préfère le laisser faire. Black Star s'affale dans le canapé en lui lançant une manette. Soul l'attrape au vol et s'assoit à côté de lui sans motivation. Le ninja lance le jeu et ils se mettent à jouer mais sans entrain.

Vers dix heures, Black Star finit par repartir. Ils n'ont pas échangé plus de quelques mots et n'ont pas vraiment mis leurs cœurs dans la partie, jouant avec calme. A présent, Soul erre dans l'appartement en espérant trouver des traces de ses deux colocataires. Parfois, pour tenter de tromper ses craintes, il allume la télé, souhaitant y trouver un maigre réconfort mais sans grand succès. Il se sent perdu et désorienté. Ses pieds finissent par le conduire à la chambre de la jeune fille. Son regard se pose sur le réveil de la table de nuit qui affiche 1h du matin. Il s'avance vers le lit et s'assoit dessus en touchant délicatement les draps du bout des doigts. Pris d'une pulsion, il se couche dans le lit et ferme les yeux. L'odeur de Maka lui donne l'impression que tout ça n'est juste qu'un mauvais rêve et il finit par s'endormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinigami regarde les derniers travaux de Stein avec intérêt. Néanmoins, tous ses écrits sont tellement brouillons que les explications de Stein en complément ne sont pas un luxe. Le miroir se met à vibrer et le maitre des lieux grogne. S'il est coupé dans la compréhension des travaux, il va avoir toutes les peines du monde à reprendre le fil des explications de Stein. Néanmoins, devant l'insistance de l'appel, il soupire et finit par répondre. Contrairement à la normal, seul le milieu de l'immense miroir s'illumine. L'image est de mauvaise qualité, constellée de tâche sombre. Cela prouve que le miroir utilisé par l'interlocuteur est attaqué par la corrosion. Shinigami dévisage le minois affreusement familier avec inquiétude tant ses traits sont creusés.

« Maka ? » Elle le regarde avec un air perdu qui ne lui dit rien de bon. « Ça va ? » Elle fait un signe de la main et Shinigami comprend qu'elle pourrait aller mieux. Il remarque également que ses bras nus sont recouverts d'une substance verdâtre. Ce qui l'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'elle semble incapable de parler. « Tu sais où tu es ? » Elle secoue la tête. « Ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Elle recommence et il voit les larmes qui menacent de perler. « Qu'est- ce… » Brusquement, Maka tourne la tête. « Maka ? » Elle ne dit rien et semble très intéressée par quelques choses hors du champ de vision du miroir. Pendant un bref instant, elle disparait du miroir permettant aux hommes de voir l'endroit où elle est. Il y a tout un tas de plante et d'animaux qui pendent du plafond. L'endroit semble assez sombre seulement éclairé par des lueurs dansantes d'une bougie. « Stein ? »

« Oui, je m'y mets. » Le médecin n'avait pas besoin de l'ordre de son supérieur et il fait de rapides croquis de tous ce qui passe devant ses yeux. Maka ne réapparait pas mais vu les mouvements du miroir, Shinigami suppose qu'elle le tient du bout des doigts ce qui fait que l'image est à présent l'envers. Elle s'avance vers ce qui ressemble à la porte de la hutte. En sortant, ils découvrent que c'est là nuit contrairement à Shibusen. Il y a un immense feu et les habitants du village semblent tous attroupés autours. Il y a une cage au-dessus avec une masse noire à l'intérieur. Shinigami fait un geste de la main et l'image se remet dans le bon sens. Maka lâche le miroir qui s'écrase sur l'herbe.

« Maka ! » Il la voit s'éloigner vers le bucher avant de disparaitre du champ de vision du miroir. « Stein, les étoiles. » Seul un grognement lui répond mais il sait que son homme de main fait son possible. Il attend nerveusement, n'arrivant qu'à capter des cris et des haussements de ton qui ne lui disent rien de bon.

Brusquement Maka réapparait dans le champ de vision du miroir. Elle semble terrifiée et tient maladroitement une masse noire contre elle. La masse noire gémit et Shinigami devine une oreille pointue. Il retient son souffle en devinant Blair. Brusquement, un homme apparait et donne des ordres. Il a un visage peint de façon peut avenante. Un deuxième homme apparait attrapant Maka qui semble à bout de force, il tente de lui arracher Blair des mains mais la jeune fille fait son possible pour la garder collé contre elle. Soudain, l'image est complètement envahit par le visage du donneur d'ordre. Il observe le visage de Shinigami avec méfiance avant de donner un coup dans le miroir coupant du même coup la communication. Les deux hommes échangent des regards lourds de sous-entendus. Tout ça n'est pas bon signe.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir pas mal de recherche à faire. Utilises tous les moyens et les hommes nécessaires. »

« Oui Shinigami. » Stein sort en laissant derrière lui ses derniers travaux qui lui ont pourtant demandé de nombreuses heures de travail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

L'homme observe la jeune fille étendue sur le lit de mousse avec un air soucieux. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va en faire. Si au moins, il avait pu se débarrasser de l'animal, cela aurait posé moins de problème. Il semble venir de l'antre des démons étant doué de parole. Malheureusement pour ses plans, sa patiente l'en a empêché. Après plusieurs jours d'inconscience, elle a trouvé la force de se lever pour le protéger allant jusqu'à blesser plusieurs de ses hommes alors qu'elle tenait à peine debout. Il soupire en songeant que nombre des filles et des femmes du village aurait à apprendre de sa ténacité. Après réflexion, il n'exclut pas qu'elle vienne de l'antre des démons, elle aussi. Tout à ses pensées, il met un peu de temps à réaliser qu'il se passe dehors quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il jette un dernier regard à sa patiente avant de sortir. Une fois en dehors de sa hutte, il fixe l'intrus avec un sentiment de malaise.

Le chef du village est un homme brave qui a montré mainte fois sa vaillance au combat mais face au démon qui semble prêt à entrer dans son village, il a l'impression de redevenir un enfant privé de sa mère. Le démon a une apparence humaine étrange, comme s'il voulait ressembler à un humain mais sans vraiment y arriver. Il est aussi grand que lui avec des cheveux aussi blancs que ceux des anciens du village. Sa peau tannée s'accorde mal avec la couleur de ses cheveux et fait ressortir des yeux sorti de l'autre monde. Des yeux rouges sangs, farouches et qui semblent lire au fond de l'âme.

L'homme sait pourquoi il est là. Il vient chercher sa compagne et son animal de compagnie. Le démon pose ses yeux sur lui et le chef frissonne en sentant qu'il le reconnait. Sans hésitation, il s'avance droit vers lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un de ses meilleurs guerriers se met en travers de sa route. Le démon change son bras en lame immense comme il n'en a jamais vu. D'un geste fluide, il coupe la lame et menace l'homme d'un regard furieux. Le chef donne l'ordre à ses hommes de reculer mais il voit que c'est inutile car instinctivement, ils le font déjà. Il sait que ce n'est pas un manque de bravoure. Lui-même a déjà été confronté à des fantômes de bête tuée à la chasse mais jamais il n'a fait face à un démon si puissant. Ce dernier arrive à son niveau et entre dans la tente sans un geste ou un regard vers lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressort avec la jeune fille dans ses bras ainsi que le chat sur elle. Il avale sa salive en imaginant le sort qu'il leurs aurait réservé s'il avait tué son animal de compagnie ou fait le moindre mal à la jeune fille. Le démon avance sans un bruit pour repartir par là où il est venu. Il prend soin de menacer d'un regard ceux qui font mines de s'avancer vers lui et chaque homme du clan recule devant lui. Une fois en dehors des limites, il se tourne vers eux et le chef frissonne en sentant ses yeux couleur de sang se poser sur lui. Il s'incline légèrement avant de s'éloigner. Quelques glapissements retentissent quand deux autres démons sortent de nulle part. L'un a les cheveux bleus alors que sa compagne a une longue silhouette élancée et des cheveux sombres. Une fois hors de la vue du village, le chef se remet à respirer. Il hoche la tête avec satisfaction en réalisant que son problème de patient semble résolu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul aide Maka à passer la porte de l'appartement tout en surveillant Blair qui traine un peu derrière. Ils sont enfin chez eux. L'albinos a conscience que tout n'est pas résolu pour autant. Stein les a laissé rentrer en donnant des consignes strictes à Soul. L'une et l'autre ont été éprouvé et les quelques jours passés à l'hôpital tout juste suffisant à leurs permettre de faire quelques pas sans aide.

Maka retrouve péniblement l'usage de la parole qui était bloqué par une des préparations que lui administrait l'homme du village. Il a conscience qu'il doit lui en être reconnaissant. Stein a été clair à ce sujet sans ses soins, Maka ne s'en serait peut-être pas sortie. Soul conduit sa meister dans son lit et l'allonge avec douceur. Blair se change péniblement en humaine et l'aide à se mettre en pyjama. D'après le médecin, Blair a surtout souffert d'un manque de soin. Ils ne l'ont pas nourrit ou hydrater la considérant comme un démon n'ayant pas besoin de ce genre de chose. D'après ce qu'il a compris, ils ont même essayé de la tuer. Maka de son côté souffre de multiples coupures plus ou moins profondes dont les filles ignorent l'origine. Cela lui a fait perdre beaucoup de sang et certains mouvements sont encore très douloureux à réaliser. Ses pieds notamment sont dans un état épouvantable.

Elles ne se souviennent absolument pas de ce qu'il s'est passé et pour tout dire Soul s'en fiche. Il a passé les trois jours les plus horribles de sa vie en l'absence de ses colocataires. Il n'a pratiquement pas dormi, à peine mangé et était en permanence sur les nerfs, hurlant et jurant sans raison apparente. Black Star et Kid ont été présents autant que possible mais ils avaient consciences que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. C'était autant pour soulager leurs propres peurs que pour aider leur ami. Il entre à nouveau dans la pièce et trouve Maka pratiquement endormie, la tête posée sur son oreiller. Il se penche vers Blair qui a repris sa forme de chat et qui est allongé par terre. Avec douceur, il l'a soulève.

« Blair, si tu veux je te laisse mon lit. » Le chat secoue la tête et Soul la dépose au pied de Maka. Doucement il caresse les cheveux de sa meister et elle ouvre faiblement les yeux. « Ça va ? » Elle hoche la tête et Soul pousse un soupir soulagé.

« C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que mes draps ont ton odeur. » Sa voix est rauque et hésitante. Soul tousse avant de se reprendre.

« Tu te fais des idées. » Maka n'écoute pas sa réponse déjà partie aux pays des rêves. Soul se lève sans un bruit et sort en laissant la porte entrebâillée. Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête en se disant qu'il aurait tout intérêt à nettoyer la cuisine. Maka tient peut-être à peine debout mais si elle voit l'état dans lequel il l'a mise, elle ne manquera pas de le Maka-chopé jusqu'à ce qu'inconscience s'en suive.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	69. Un nouvel élève : équipe

Comme de temps en temps, j'ai un avis mitigé sur celui-ci. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être arrivée à mes fins. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'espère que la rentrée c'est bien déroulé pour ceux qui sont passés par là.

Merci à Ayaka (c'est ce qui me plaisait dans ce one-shot ! ), Clemantine (je réfléchis à ton idée), Neliia (un peu de mystère de temps en temps, ça change !), Primo et Kira Horuji pour vos commentaires.

Parfois, certains commentaires m'indiquent qu'ils verraient bien une suite à mon one-shot. Si ça donne des idées à certain(e)s, ne vous gênez pas. Prévenez moi juste par MP ou commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>« Tu as compris le fonctionnement général de l'Ecole ? »<p>

« Oui. » Salis répond avec nervosité au Dieu qui se tient devant lui et qui l'intimide un peu. Tout ça lui tombe un peu vite dessus et ça le déstabilise. On n'a jamais eu besoin de lui, il n'a jamais eu de l'importance pour quiconque et pourtant un mort-vivant est venu lui affirmer le contraire. Sans vraiment y croire, il a suivi le dénommé Sid qui se présentait comme un professeur de Shibusen. Il l'a mené dans cette grande pièce qui parait sans plafond et où le Dieu de la mort vient de lui annoncer qu'il avait sa place à Shibusen en tant qu'arme. Il n'arrive pas à savoir s'il doit en rire ou en pleurer sachant pertinemment que ça ne durerait pas. Il ne se contrôle pas et il sait qu'il est un danger pour lui comme pour les autres. Le jeune homme est sorti de ses pensées par le maitre des lieux qui accueille un nouveau venu.

« Ah, Maka te voilà. » Salis détaille la jeune fille avec un air perplexe. Elle représente l'archétype de la bonne élève. Propre sur elle, les cheveux attachés pour former deux couettes et même un livre dans les mains. Elle lui parait fragile et délicate dans sa tenue blanche. Il secoue la tête en songeant qu'il ne lui manque que les lunettes pour que l'image soit parfaite.

« Bonjour, Shinigami. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu fasse visiter les lieux à ce jeune homme. Il nous rejoint tardivement mais j'ai de grands espoirs en ses capacités. » La jeune fille se tourne vers lui et il recule devant ses yeux verts qui semblent le transpercer. Elle sourit avec douceur avant de se tourner vers le proviseur.

« Une arme,… Il a une âme chaleureuse. » Salis la regarde avec méfiance. Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Il n'a pas montré ses capacités depuis plusieurs mois. Il peut se changer en flamme, en simple flamme incontrôlable. Il se referme sur lui-même. Shinigami reprend sans prendre garde à l'état d'esprit de son nouveau pensionnaire.

« Parfait, je te laisse t'en occuper. » Maka s'avance vers Salis avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme a envie de tout gâcher. Il veut reprendre le fil de sa vie là où il l'a laissé en abandonnant derrière lui cette école qui ne lui apportera rien de bon. Il enlève sa capuche pour se découvrir le visage. Il sait que la brûlure qui lui mange le haut de son visage met mal à l'aise ses interlocuteurs. Quelque fois, il est complètement rejeté, l'autre fuyant pratiquement sa présence. Il ne peut pas leur en vouloir, il se fait peur à chaque fois qu'il croise son reflet dans un miroir. La jeune fille montre un léger effet de surprise mais son sourire revient rapidement. Salis grogne intérieurement. Il est tombé sur une hypocrite, c'est le type de personne qu'il aime le moins.

« Tu veux bien me suivre ? » Il hésite à remettre sa capuche avant de suivre la jeune fille mais il décide de se confronter aux élèves avec son vrai visage. Il sait qu'il aura ainsi plus de chance de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. « Moi, c'est Maka. Et toi ? Shinigami n'a pas dit ton nom. » Il la regarde un moment en se demandant si elle joue la comédie ou si elle est sincère. Ah nouveau, son apparence le frappe. Sa peau semble délicate et immaculée. Salis en déduit que c'est une arme et, vu son allure chétive, elle n'aurait de toute façon pas fait une meister vraiment performante. « Ton nom ? » Elle le dévisage avec l'air d'être sincèrement intéressée et il lui répond du bout des lèvres.

« Salis. » Elle sourit en réponse avant de le guider dans les couloirs vides et sans fin de l'école. Il écoute vaguement la jeune fille qui lui explique que les élèves sont en cours et les fonctions des salles qu'ils croisent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après une heure de visite, il n'a pas encore tout découvert mais il a compris que sa guide adore son école et il comprend pourquoi le Shinigami l'a choisi pour lui faire visiter les lieux. Une cloche résonne le faisant sursauter et une marée d'élève déboule dans les couloirs. Il se sent immédiatement oppressé et mal à l'aise. Ses craintes s'apaisent quand il sent une main se poser sur son bras et qu'il se tourne vers son guide qui lui fait un sourire rassurant. Il inspire profondément avant de s'intéresser à la foule autour de lui. Il voit les élèves qui lui jettent des regards curieux et leurs yeux marquent systématiquement un arrêt sur sa cicatrice. Il se sent perdu face au grand nombre d'élève à l'apparence excentrique qui s'affiche sans gêne dans les couloirs. La jeune fille presse légèrement son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faut avancer. Salis la suit tout en restant concentré sur les réactions autour de lui.

Après quelques minutes, il comprend qu'il n'y aura aucune réaction violente face à son visage déformé par la brûlure et ça le perturbe. Les élèves paraissent plus curieux qu'effrayés. Cette réaction inattendue lui fait réaliser qu'il n'est pas dans une école normale. Une autre chose attise sa curiosité : son guide ne passe pas inaperçue dans les couloirs. Il a dû mal à identifier les sentiments que les élèves éprouvent à son égard mais il finit par y reconnaitre du respect. Les élèves s'écartent naturellement sur son passage lui permettant ainsi d'avancer sans mal dans les couloirs pourtant bondés. Il soupire en songeant qu'elle est vraiment une élève modèle comme son apparence le laisse supposer. Il affiche un demi-sourire désabusé en réalisant que malgré toutes les différences, cette école ressemble à toutes les autres.

« Et, planche à pain. » Il entend la jeune fille grogner et se tourner vers la balustrade de l'étage supérieur. Salis suit son regard pour voir qui l'interpelle ainsi. Il ne prend pas la peine de cacher sa surprise en découvrant un jeune homme albinos à la peau mate qui affiche un sourire narquois. Il se demande quelle est leur relation en entendant la jeune fille maugréer tout en serrant plus que nécessaire le livre entre ses doigts. Il est perturbé par des gloussements à sa droite et observe deux jeunes filles qui dévisagent l'Albinos avec des joues rosées. Salis comprend qu'il est populaire et il comprend facilement pourquoi. Le jeune homme dégage quelque chose de dangereux qui doit être attirant pour des jeunes filles en fleur. C'est un de ses élèves qui sont populaires juste parce qu'ils ont la chance d'être né avec le bon visage, tout comme son guide qui doit être naturellement intelligente.

Ses sombres pensées sont perturbées quand les yeux rubis du jeune homme qui s'arrêtent sur lui. Salis est immédiatement mal à l'aise. Le sourire de Mr populaire disparait et il descend rapidement les escaliers pour les rejoindre. L'albinos avance parmi la masse humaine avec autant de facilité que la jeune fille qui lui sert de guide. Il arrive rapidement à leur niveau et interpelle à nouveau la jeune fille.

« Et, Maka… » Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La jeune fille vient de planter son livre dans son crâne avec un air furieux. Le jeune homme s'accroupit en gémissant et en se tenant la tête pour atténuer la douleur.

« Ok, ok je l'ai mérité mais tu devais me tenir au courant. » La jeune fille croise les bras en faisant la moue.

« Shinigami m'a demandé de faire une visite des lieux à Salis. » Ce dernier voit le regard de l'albinos se poser sur lui et il redevient rapidement nerveux. Il est évident que Mr Populaire n'est pas enchanté de le voir en compagnie de la jeune fille. L'albinos se réintéresse à elle en affichant un sourire narquois.

« Et, il n'en a pas eu marre après une demi-heure passée à la bibliothèque. »

« Souuul. » Il rit en se relevant et en se protégeant le crâne en prévision d'un nouveau coup de livre.

« C'est pour rire, calme-toi. » La confrontation le met mal à l'aise, il se sent déplacé près de Mr et Mme Populaire. Il capte des regards envieux dans la foule d'élève et ça lui donne envie de quitter les lieux sur le champ. Il est suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il n'appartiendra jamais à leur monde. L'albinos se tourne vers lui, la main tendu dans sa direction.

« Soul Eater, Death Scythe. »

« Death Scythe ? » Il est stupéfait. Shinigami lui a dit qu'il fallait des années pour atteindre ce niveau et il semble à peine plus âgé que lui. Il affiche un sourire carnassier en réponse et ça le fait frissonner.

« Ouai. Maka est ma meister. » Il se réintéresse à la jeune fille. « Bonne recrue ? »

« Il a une bonne âme. » Salis ouvre des yeux stupéfaits et passe plusieurs fois de l'un à l'autre pendant qu'elle le sermonne à propos du surnom peu valorisant qu'il lui a donné. La cloche sonne pour indiquer la fin de la pause, coupant court à leurs chamailleries.

« Tu reviens en cours ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas fini. » Salis voit que Soul n'est visiblement pas enchanté par la réponse mais il ne relève pas. L'Albinos se tourne vers lui. « J'y pense, tu sais jouer au basket ? » Il est un peu déstabilisé mais répond clairement.

« Oui. »

« Parfait, il nous manque un joueur et Maka fait une coéquipière des plus grognons. » Il se tourne vers sa meister qui fait à nouveau la moue. « Tu pourras l'accompagner ? » Elle n'est pas enchantée mais accepte la requête. « Merci, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. » Il s'éloigne avec les derniers élèves certainement pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Maka reprend la visite comme-ci rien ne l'avait perturbé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après les cours, comme promis, Maka l'accompagne sur le terrain de basket. Elle s'installe sur un banc et ouvre son livre se plongeant de toute évidence dans un autre monde. Soul l'accueille avec un air méfiant.

« La visite s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas tout enregistré mais je crois que ça ira pour ma première journée de cours. » Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu électriques arrive en poussant des hurlements.

« Je vais tous vous écraser en Dieu que je suis. Mouhahaha. » Salis a un mouvement de recul et Soul pouffe.

« Voici, Black Star. Il est bruyant mais il ne mord pas. La fille qui s'excuse derrière, c'est Tsubaki son arme. » Soul continue ses rapides présentations. « Le gars avec trois bandes, c'est Kid. La plus petite des filles qui l'accompagnent Patty et l'autre Liz, elles se transforment en pistolet. » Salis est immédiatement mal à l'aise face à l'équipe. Les filles sont trop jolies, les garçons dégagent trop de charme pour qu'il se sente bien parmi eux.

Après quelques minutes de jeux, ils arrêtent de jouer pour regarder Kid et Black Star qui se disputent. Tout ça lui parait surréaliste. Black Star a mis le panier en passant littéralement avec le ballon à travers le panier et Kid a décidé que le panier ne devait pas compter parce qu'il n'est pas tombé de façon symétrique. Il les regarde hurler de plus en plus fort malgré la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui tentent de les calmer. Il faut dire que son effet apaisant est neutralisé par Patty qui hurle de rire en se roulant par terre. Il se demande sérieusement où il est tombé.

« Un peu largué ? » Il se tourne vers Liz qui se faisait les ongles jusque-là. Il remarque que Soul a rejoint sa meister et discute calmement avec elle. Il a la désagréable impression que l'albinos éprouve de la jalousie à son égard et ça le dépasse. Vu son apparence et la sienne, n'importe quelle fille n'y regarderait pas à deux fois avant de faire son choix.

« C'est quoi leur problème ? »

« Il n'y en a pas, ils vont se calmer dans quelques minutes. »

« Je n'y comprend rien. Vous êtes bizarre. » Liz se met à rire.

« A ce point. »

« Normalement, on m'évite et vous m'invitez. Vous semblez vous moquer de ma cicatrice ou d'où je viens… » Il est perdu face à tous ses changements et ses comportements qui ne correspondent pas à ce qu'il subit en temps normal. Liz soupire.

« Ici, ce n'est pas le corps qui compte, c'est l'âme. On a tous notre histoire mais la nôtre n'est pas marquée sur notre visage, c'est tout. » Il lui répond sur un air narquois.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on parle des mêmes choses. » Liz le dévisage avec un air étrange avant de faire un léger sourire.

« Non, c'est vrai. Patty et moi, on vient des rues, on a fait pas mal de conneries avant que Kid qui est le fils de Shinigami ne nous ramasse et nous prennent comme arme. Black Star est né dans un clan de ninja qui a été décimé par Shibusen. Tsubaki a dû tuer son propre frère pour le sauver de la folie. Soul et Maka ont tué deux fois 99 pré-kishins pour lui permettre de passer Death Scythe. » Salis passe d'un visage à l'autre en écoutant les explications de la jeune fille qu'il a dû mal à croire. « Ce n'est qu'un bref aperçu de ce qu'on est réellement. On ne t'a pas posé de question parce qu'on s'en fiche. Maka dit que tu as une bonne âme. C'est rare qu'elle fasse un tel compliment et ça nous suffit amplement. » Salis reste silencieux.

Il a entendu des rumeurs sur Shibusen durant son enfance et il commence à comprendre que c'est en-dessous de la vérité. L'élève modèle est une tueuse aguerrie, les meilleures amies du fils du proviseur des délinquantes, la jeune fille délicate a commis un fratricide. Lui, s'est brûlé son propre visage avec sa flamme. Il a un sourire désabusé en pensant qu'il s'est ''juste'' brûlé. Il comprend que l'apitoiement sur soi ne fait pas partie des actes populaires de l'école. Ce qui l'interpelle le plus c'est la confiance qu'ils semblent porter les uns envers les autres. Ça lui donne envie.

Black Star et Kid semblent calmés et le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus lui envoie le ballon. Salis le fait tourner entre ses doigts et affiche un grand sourire en entrant à son tour sur le terrain. Finalement, cette école n'est peut-être pas un mauvais plan pour les années à venir.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	70. Banquet chez la famille Evans :SoulxMaka

One-shot inspiré d'une idée de Clemantine qui date un peu (comme quoi tout arrive à point à celui qui sait attendre !). J'espère que l'idée vous plaira.

Merci à Inukag9,

Alice (j'ai corrigé !),

Mlancholy,

Clemantine,

Chaussange (ravie de te revoir, je pensais qu'un écureuil ou un hamster avait réussi à t'avoir.),

Neliia

et Primo (Je suis assez fidèle au prénom que je choisis. Au départ, il devait s'appeler Guillaume et en fait non, Salis me plaisait plus !) pour vos commentaires toujours aussi agréables à lire.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul s'ennuie. Il est encore à un banquet organisé par sa famille et qui rassemble tous les gens influents dans le monde de la musique. Il regarde avec envie son frère qui semble complètement à l'aise parmi eux et qui sourit et serre des mains à tour de bras. Les gens lui réservent tous le meilleur accueille en le félicitant pour la réussite à son examen et le talent hors pair dont il fait preuve avec son violon. Un homme s'approche de lui et l'interpelle gentiment.<p>

« Monsieur Evans, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance. » Il lui tend la main et Soul la sert après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Bonjour, Monsieur… »

« Igor, Monsieur Igor. C'est moi qui possède la maison d'édition qui va commercialiser le CD de votre frère. C'est un magnifique projet, je suis vraiment emballé. »

« Ah, oui. » Soul a dû mal à partager son excitation mais l'homme ne semble pas le remarquer. Il enchaine sans réaliser le manque d'enthousiasme évident de son interlocuteur.

« Peut-être qu'un jour, nous auront la chance de travailler ensemble. » Il lui fourre une carte dans les mains avant de s'éloigner en direction de Wes qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire. Soul grogne tout en rangeant la carte de ''Monsieur Igor'' dans une poche de sa veste. Il soupire en regardant le buffet qui ne lui donne pas envie.

Il ne souhaite pas être là, il veut retourner dans sa chambre où il a la possibilité d'être lui-même et de ne pas jouer le rôle que ses parents lui imposent. Plus le temps passe, plus ça lui devient difficile de supporter toutes ses mondanités et la comparaison systématique avec son frère. Il se passe la main sur le visage ne se sentant pas en grand forme. Ses yeux dissimulent mal l'humeur sombre dans laquelle il se trouve actuellement, éloignant naturellement toute les personnes qui pourraient avoir l'idée saugrenue de venir lui parler. Sortant de nulle part, sa mère entre dans son champ de vision.

« Soul fait un effort. Tiens-toi droit et sourit un minimum. Cette soirée est pour fêter la réussite de Wes et je ne tolèrerais pas que ta mauvaise humeur lui gâche la fête. » Il grogne en réponse et dès qu'elle est repartie, il en profite pour s'échapper sur un balcon. A peine, a-t-il mis un pied dehors qu'il prend grand soin à desserrer sa cravate. Immédiatement, il se sent mieux en sentant l'air frais sur son visage. Il se pose sur la balustrade tout en observant le ciel et les étoiles avec une humeur morose. Cela ne fait même pas cinq minutes qu'il est là qu'une voix le ramène à la réalité.

« Soul, viens-là. » Le jeune garçon se retourne et s'approche de son père. « Remets ta cravate en place et tâche de te montrer un peu plus enthousiaste pour ton frère. Ta mère et moi avons eu quelques remarques déplaisantes concernant ton comportement. » Soul se rhabille sans un mot et suit son père avec dépit dans la salle de réception. Son père le laisse seul à nouveau et Soul s'empresse de rejoindre le buffet pour donner l'impression qu'il fait quelque chose. Même sans appétit, une assiette pleine éloigne toujours les autres. Malheureusement, son stratagème ne fonctionne pas et une fille s'approche de lui avec un sourire trop parfait pour être honnête.

« Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me faire danser ? »

« Non. » Le sourire disparait un instant mais retrouve rapidement sa place initiale sur le visage de la jolie brune.

« Pourquoi donc ? Je ne suis pas à votre goût ? »

« Non. » Des réponses courtes mais qui ont l'air efficace car elle s'éloigne enfin de lui. Il soupire avant de se décider à reprendre le chemin de son balcon où il espère à nouveau trouver refuge même si c'est pour quelques minutes. Brusquement, l'atmosphère dans la pièce change et il distingue quelques gloussements difficilement retenus. Surpris par se fait inhabituel, il décide de trouver ce qui peut causer se désordre. Il n'a pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Il observe avec surprise un homme qui tente visiblement de charmer sa mère. Cette dernière ne semble pas complètement insensible à ses tentatives de séductions sous le regard furieux de son père qui semble faire son maximum pour prendre sur lui. Soul sait qu'il ne déclenchera pas de scandale parce que ça ne se fait pas mais cette vision inhabituelle de ses parents a le mérite de le faire sourire. Il détaille avec plus d'attention l'homme au comportement hors norme. Il a des cheveux rouges plus clairs que l'écarlate des yeux des Evans mais par contre, il a les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de sa mère et il semble parfaitement savoir en faire usage tant il semble la dévorer du regard.

« Nan, mais franchement. » Il se tourne avec surprise vers une jeune fille à sa droite. A vu de nez, ils doivent avoir à peu près le même âge. Elle n'est pas très grande et même plutôt menue avec des cheveux blonds cendrés maintenus en couette et de grands yeux verts. Elle porte une petite robe très simple blanche et des ballerines noires. Soul se demande qui elle est car il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de la croiser. Il décide d'entamer la discussion en se surprenant lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas très malin de tenter de séduire l'hôte de la soirée devant son mari. »

« Ça c'est sûr. » Contrairement à l'ensemble de la foule, elle parait plus énervée qu'amusée.

« Vous le connaissez peut-être. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel en lui répondant.

« C'est mon père. »

« Oh. » Soul ne sait pas quoi dire en réponse, il continue à observer l'homme qui continue de chanter la sérénade à sa mère pendant que son père serre les poings en étant visiblement sur le point d'exploser. « Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez déjà venu à une soirée des Evans. »

« Non, on est censé être ici incognito. On est entré sans invitation. » La jeune fille secoue la tête avec dépit quand le père de Soul attrape l'inconnu aux cheveux rouges par le col pour l'éloigner de sa femme. Soul sourit à nouveau devant le spectacle. C'est la première fois qu'il voit son père sortir de sa réserve habituelle et il admire la scène avec un bonheur sans nom. Sa mère semble réaliser dans qu'elle position elle se trouve et elle se contente de lisser sa robe tout en jetant un regard impassible autour d'elle. Rapidement, deux gardes arrivent et attrape l'homme aux cheveux rouges pour le jeter dehors. Il entend sa voisine soupirer avec exaspération. Il se réintéresse à elle avec curiosité.

« Puis-je demander pourquoi vous êtes entré incognito ou vous serez obligée de me tuer ensuite ? » Elle se tourne vers lui et sourit avant de répondre.

« Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, on a le même âge. » La simplicité de la jeune fille lui plait et elle attise d'autant plus sa curiosité à son égard. « On est là pour toi. Enfin, je crois. » Soul fronce les sourcils.

« Pour moi ? »

« Oui, il semblerait que tu sois une arme. » Soul a un mouvement de recul en l'entendant parler avec autant de désinvolture de sa capacité à changer son bras en lame.

« Qui vous a dit ça ? » Il devient immédiatement menaçant mais ça ne semble pas impressionner la jeune fille qui lui répond sans sourciller.

« Shinigami. »

« Le dieu de la mort ? » Elle hoche la tête.

« Oui, il cherche à te contacter depuis plusieurs mois pour te proposer de t'accueillir à Shibusen à la rentrée prochaine mais tes parents semblent y faire barrage. Mon père devait convaincre tes parents de nous laisser te parler mais on dirait que la mission est un échec monumental. »

« Pourquoi vous auriez besoin de moi ? »

« Parce que tu es une arme. L'école doit te permettre avant tout d'apprendre à te contrôler. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Ah non ? » Sa curiosité innocente arrache toute retenue à Soul qui a retrouvé son humeur maussade.

« Suis-moi. » Elle obéit et Soul est choqué qu'elle suive un inconnu ayant la capacité de se changer en lame et qui l'entraine à l'écart des invités sans éprouver la moindre crainte. Il l'entraine dans une salle où trône un immense piano. Soul s'assoit et sous le regard curieux de la jeune fille, il se met à jouer. Il perd la notion du temps et se laisse submerger par sa musique. Il finit par arrêter d'appuyer sur les touches et se tourne vers son invité qui n'a pas bougé. « C'est ce que je suis. » Il s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose mais elle le coupe en applaudissant. Soul attend la suite avec anxiété.

« C'est joli. » Il lève un sourcil en réponse, peu habitué à se faire féliciter pour ce qu'il joue. « Dommage que ça ne soit pas utile à Shibusen. » Elle se met à rire. « Il y a peu de chance que tu te battes à coup de notes de musique quoi qu'il faut s'attendre à tout dans cette école. » La jeune fille ne fuit pas, ne semble pas effrayée. Elle va même jusqu'à le projeter dans un avenir différent de celui qu'il envisageait. Soul sent quelque chose se briser en lui, comme si un poids disparaissait. Il a la possibilité de décider de son futur. Cette jeune fille lui apporte un semblant de liberté et ne semble pas le réaliser. Il peut soit continuer à vivre ici ou rejoindre Shibusen. Cette nouvelle le trouble et il a dû mal à se ressaisir. Il regarde la jeune fille qui observe les lieux autour d'elle avec nervosité à présent.

« Il y a un problème ? » Elle l'observe un instant et Soul se sent gêner sous son regard.

« Tu as vraiment des dents impressionnantes, on dirait que tu pourrais manger n'importe quoi. » Soul a envie de rire mais elle reprend comme si de rien n'était. « Je ferais mieux de rejoindre mon père avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres bêtises. » Soul sourit. « Il y a un accès vers l'extérieur au premier étage ? »

« Oui, les balcons. »

« Parfait. » Soul se lève prestement pour suivre la jeune fille qui retourne dans la salle de balle.

« Et, pour aller à Shibusen, je fais quoi ? »

« Présente-toi le 6 septembre dans le hall. C'est la journée d'accueil des nouveaux. »

« Oh, je verrais. Je ne suis pas sûr. »

« On se verra peut-être ! »

« Tu es une arme ? »

« Non une meister. Comme ma mère. » Soul la regarde en se demandant quel genre d'arme elle pourra manier avec un corps aussi chétif. Soul l'entraine sur le balcon et la jeune fille monte sur le rebord de la balustrade.

« Eh, attends. » Elle se tourne vers lui sans être perturbée le moins du monde de se tenir à plusieurs mètres du sol sur une barre de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur. « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Maka. Maka Albarn. A bientôt Soul Evans. » Sur ses mots, elle saute dans le vide et Soul s'empresse de se pencher par-dessus la balustrade pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Elle s'époussète la tenue semblant peu perturbée par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Rapidement, l'homme aux cheveux rouges s'avance vers elle en rampant sur le sol.

« Ma Makaaaaaaaaaa. » Il a l'air de pleurer et malgré la distance, Soul remarque le regard ennuyé de la jeune fille.

« On a pas pu remplir la mission par ta faute. »

« Papa est désolé. »

« Ça sert à rien d'être désolé, c'est un fiasco. »

« Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. » Il s'agrippe à la jambe de la jeune fille. « Papa aime Maka et maman le plus. »

« Tu as tenté de séduire l'hôtesse de la soirée. »

« Makaaaaaaaaaaa. » La jeune fille perd visiblement patiente et sort un livre pour assommer son père.

« Maka-chop. »Elle lève le nez et voyant qu'elle a un spectateur, elle lui adresse un petit signe de la main avant de tirer son père par le col hors de la propriété. Une fois hors de son champ de vision, soul laisse l'hilarité prendre la place de la surprise. Il se met à rire comme jamais il ne l'a fait jusque-là. Après quelques minutes, il se redresse et s'avance dans la pièce principale avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il veut aller dans cette école et ça lui fait du bien d'avoir réellement envie de quelque chose pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt<p> 


	71. Comment on fait pour oublier :MakaxBlair

ça faisait super longtemps que j'avais envi que Blair gifle Soul, voilà c'est fait ! Après oubliée, il y a des chances que m'a prochaine fanfiction soit accès sur une relation Blair/Maka (amitié, pas de Yuri), je crois qu'elles ont beaucoup à s'apprendre toutes les deux. Du moins, je verrais selon les retours sur ce chapitre.

Merci à Neliia, Alice (j'aime bien Salis aussi, c'est pour ça qu'on le retrouve de temps en temps), Kira Horuji (j'ai pas compris la signification d'hontô), Clemantine (ça date du chapitre 37 !), Primo (pas grave pour l'originalité, le fait que tu prennes la peine de poster quelque chose est déjà beaucoup), Mlancholy, Ayaka Kurenai et Inukag9.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>« Blair ? » Le chat, affalé dans le canapé, tourne paresseusement la tête.<p>

« Oui, Maka ? »

« Tu crois que Soul pourrais s'intéresser à moi ? » Blair s'amuse de la réflexion de la jeune fille.

« Maka, tu occupes déjà les trois-quarts de ses pensées. » Maka secoue la tête.

« Pas comme sa meister en danger mais comme sa petite-amie. » Blair est bouche-bée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Maka soit aussi claire. Elle voulait s'amuser à la voir tourner autour du pot pendant encore une bonne demi-heure. Elle décide de la provoquer gentiment.

« Rohhhh, notre innocente Maka aimerait passer à la vitesse supérieure. » La jeune fille la regarde visiblement soucieuse.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, je rêve. Je vais oublier ça. » Blair aime l'innocence de Maka dans ses instants. Elle est fascinée par cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle a réussi à garder malgré le sang qui a déjà coulé sur ses mains et les responsabilités qu'elle a endossées. Elle sourit à la meister qui a gardé un air songeur.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je dis juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » La meister rougit légèrement.

« Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle mûrir. » Blair garde un sourire figé. Maka est mature, bien plus que la plupart des gens qu'elle a croisé jusque-là. Elle dirait plutôt qu'elle apprend à se laisser vivre et qu'elle se laisse un peu de temps pour elle pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle s'apprête à lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvre et un Soul enchanté entre dans la pièce. Maka l'accueille avec indulgence malgré les chaussures qu'il a gardées aux pieds. Il faut dire que sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. Blair pose la question qui brûle les lèvres de la gente féminine présente dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Soul ? »

« Je sors enfin avec Célia. » Blair frémit. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Maka qui regarde Soul avec un sourire un peu triste. Elle est déçue mais pas surprise. Elle reprend le dessus et relance Soul plus pour la forme que par réel intérêt.

« L'arme de troisième année dans la classe Eater not ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. » La meister s'éloigne dans la cuisine laissant Soul jubiler dans le salon. Blair décide de suivre Maka pour la soutenir. Elle la trouve en train de chantonner tout en fouillant dans le frigo certainement en quête du repas du soir. Blair fronce les sourcils, réellement inquiète pour elle.

« Maka ? » Elle lève le nez pour la regarder. « Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. Fais comme-ci, je n'avais rien dit. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

« Mais, … »

« Blair, s'il te plait. » Le chat finit par hocher la tête et Maka retourne à la préparation du repas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

« Blair ? » Le chat tique, cette scène lui parait étrangement familière. Elle est de nouveau affalée sur le canapé et Maka l'appelle avec un air lointain.

« Oui. »

« Comment on fait pour oublier quelqu'un ? » Elle réfléchit un instant. « Plutôt pour oublier des sentiments qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. » Le chat n'a pas besoin d'explication, elle comprend parfaitement à quoi fait référence la jeune fille. Elle réfléchit plusieurs minutes pour trouver une réponse appropriée à l'adolescente qui se débat avec des sentiments qu'elle ne maitrise pas mais après plusieurs minutes, elle renonce.

« Je ne sais pas Maka. » Maka hoche la tête n'ayant pas l'air surprise par la réponse.

« Oui, je comprends, je suppose que tu n'as pas ce genre de problème. Quand tu désires quelqu'un, il ne doit pas te dire non. » Blair est surprise par sa façon de voir les choses.

« Non, je dirais surtout que je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un au point qu'un refus me préoccupe réellement. » Maka semble stupéfaite.

« Tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse ? » Blair réfléchit.

« Je ne crois pas. Pas de la façon dont tu tiens à Soul en tous cas. » Maka réfléchit à ce que viens de lui avouer le chat. Blair tente de lui détourner ses pensées. « Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Tsubaki ou Liz ? » Maka s'assoit sur le bord du canapé à côté du chat.

« Liz n'est jamais tombée amoureuse. Je crois qu'elle est un peu comme toi. Mais, elle en rêve, souvent. Quant à Tsubaki, elle aime Black Star mais il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle renonce à ses sentiments étant donnés que c'est réciproque. Tout ça pour dire qu'elles ne sont pas d'une grande aide. En plus, depuis qu'on en a discuté, elle me lance des regards compatissants que je supporte de moins en moins.» Elles restent silencieuses quelques instants. « Si demain on meurt, comment tu passeras à autre chose ? » Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, Maka vient de choquer Blair.

« Ne dis pas ça !» La meister regarde Blair avec un air perplexe.

« Mais, c'est une réalité. Et puis, je suppose que ça t'ai déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as mais tu as dû avoir beaucoup de maitre. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu faisais quand tu voulais passer à autre chose. » Blair est décontenancée. L'idée que Maka ou Soul disparaissent l'attriste et c'est une découverte qui la déstabilise. Elle a eu de nombreux maitres mais au maximum, elle n'est restée qu'1 an au même endroit. Quand Soul et Maka sont venus troubler sa tranquillité, elle avait renoncé à trouver un endroit où s'arrêter suffisamment longtemps pour l'appeler ''sa maison''. Les adolescents ont été une heureuse surprise pour le chat magique. Elle se force à revenir à l'instant présente pour répondre à la jeune fille.

« Je suppose que je chercherais un autre maître. » Maka hoche la tête.

« Oui, j'ai envisagé de commencer une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre mais ça ne me correspond pas. Merci de m'avoir répondu Blair. » Le chat la regarde se lever et se préparer à aller à la bibliothèque. A bien y réfléchir, si elle doit choisir entre suivre Maka ou Soul, elle choisira Maka. Elle a un côté fragile et une fraicheur qu'elle apprécie. Le chat soupire et réfléchit à un moyen de remonter le moral de la meister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Blair ? » Le chat lève la tête en se forçant à émerger complètement. Maka s'assoit à côté d'elle.

« Oui ? »

« Stein propose une mission d'un mois. Soul refuse d'y aller pour ne pas être séparée de Célia trop longtemps. » Blair attend la suite avec anxiété. « Je crois que j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller et peut-être que ça me fera du bien de m'éloigner un peu de ceux que je connais. » Blair hésite et finit par émettre un son qui pouvait signifier son accord comme son désaccord. Comme ça Maka pourra choisir ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre. La meister porte peu d'attention à sa réponse. Elle tord nerveusement ses doigts sur sa jupe. « Tu voudrais venir avec moi ? » Blair la dévisage avec stupeur. Maka ne prend pas la peine de tourner la tête et attend sa réponse en fixant ses genoux.

« Si je refuse, tu fais quoi ? »

« Je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre, …., je pense. »

« Qu'en dit Soul ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler. Il avait un rendez-vous.» Blair affiche un sourire narquois. Même s'il a une petite amie, il supportera difficilement sa séparation avec Maka. Pour être franche, elle ne sait pas à quoi il joue. Tout le monde a été surpris, voir choqué, par l'excitation qu'il a montré en sortant avec Célia. Ils s'attendaient tous plus ou moins à ce que lui et Maka finissent ensemble. Le chat soupire.

« Ça me va. » Maka lui fait son premier vrai sourire depuis plusieurs jours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Maka et Blair arrivent à l'appartement soulagée de rentrer chez elle. Le mois a été riche en événement et pas seulement à cause de la mission. Blair a trainé Maka dans les bars et les boites de nuit pour lui changer les idées. Cette dernière l'a laissé faire et a même jouer le jeu. Elle a apprécié de se faire draguer ou complimenter par de parfaits inconnus et cela, même s'il ne lui est pas venue à l'esprit d'accepter une seule proposition. Ça lui a permis de retrouver de l'estime et de l'amour propre. Elles rejoignent le salon en trainant leurs valises avec elle. Elles sont accueillies par la voix moqueuse de Black Star.

« Tsubaki, tu as ramené le magasin en entier ? » Il se tourne et reste bouche-bée face à Maka et Blair. La meister ricane.

« C'est agréable comme accueil, j'apprécie vraiment l'effort ! » Soul sursaute et se retourne à son tour.

« Maka, tu es rentrée ! » Il est visiblement soulagé. Il se lève en détaillant avec attention la meister pour voir une quelconque marque ou blessure. Blair fait une moue boudeuse.

« Je suis là, moi aussi. » Soul ne prend pas garde à la réflexion de Blair et prend Maka dans ses bras. Le chat le regarde faire avec un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemble pas pendant que la meister semble complètement perdue. Après un instant, Soul finit par la lâcher. La jeune fille bredouille quelques mots toujours mal à l'aise face à la démonstration d'affection de Soul.

« Je vais trier mes affaires, j'ai des lessives à faire. » Elle file dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Soul la regarde partir avec un air soucieux. Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, Blair se place face à Soul et le gifle sans un mot. La faux démoniaque ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Maka passe la tête par la porte.

« Blair ? »

« C'est rien, j'ai fait tomber un magazine. » Elle dévisage Soul semblant le défier de dire la vérité. Il ne dit pas un mot. Maka soupire en réponse.

« Si tu le dis. » Il est clair qu'elle n'est pas dupe mais elle a appris à faire confiance à Blair. Si elle lui ment, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons. Elle referme la porte pour se reconcentrer sur son rangement. Soul murmure sur un ton agressif.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Blair répond sur le même ton mais toujours à voix basse.

« Fais attention à ton comportement, si tu ne veux pas que ce genre d'escapade devienne une habitude. »

« Hein ? » Black Star soupire.

« Elle a raison, Soul. Fais un peu gaffe. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Blair secoue la tête face à son incompréhension.

« Elle a dû mal à se faire à l'idée que tu ais une petite amie. » Soul fronce les sourcils avant de répondre.

« Elle n'a jamais rien dit. »

« Non et elle fait son possible pour que ça ne se voit pas. Si tu romps un jour avec Célia, n'utilise pas Maka comme excuse. Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour que ça ne soit jamais le cas. » Soul la dévisage avec un air perplexe. Il ne voit pas où elle veut en venir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« Prends tes distances, ne restes pas trop dans ses pattes et surtout arrêtes ce genre de geste envers elle. Tu as fait ton choix, laisse la possibilité à Maka de faire le sien. Je tenais à mettre les choses au clair avec toi, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle soit la seule tiraillée par ce genre de problème. Prends tes responsabilités. » Blair tire sa valise derrière elle et entre à son tour dans la chambre de la meister laissant un Soul déboussolé derrière elle. Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé près de son meilleur ami qui ne dit rien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des retrouvailles aussi douloureuses pour son amour propre.

« Soul, elle va bien, laisse lui un peu de temps. Tout va se remettre en place. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Blair t'a dit tout ça de cette façon. Elle aurait pu tourner les choses différemment, à l'entendre, c'est de ta faute et je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle. » Soul regarde Black Star qui n'a aucune idée de la tempête qui a lieu dans son cerveau.

Une des premières choses qu'il a dit à Célia au début de leur relation, c'est que Maka passait en priorité. Sur l'instant, elle a acquiescé. Plus tard, elle lui a dit que malgré ce qu'il lui a affirmé, elle espérait que le temps changerait les choses. Cela fait trois mois qu'ils sont ensembles et sa position n'a pas changé d'un iota. Il regarde ses mains incapables de se décider. La situation serait plus simple si Maka lui lançait un ultimatum, il romprait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Peut-être qu'au fond c'est ça la réponse à son problème.

Mais d'un autre côté, il éprouve des sentiments sincères pour Célia. Contrairement à sa relation avec Maka qui est souvent houleuse et où il est terrifié de la perdre à chaque instant, celle avec la jeune fille est stable, calme et reposante. Elle lui permet de renouer avec un semblant de normalité, chose qui lui manque parfois. Il retrouve ses marques et ses repères. Les règles sont établies et il suffit de les suivre. Avec Maka, chaque certitude qu'il a sur ce monde vole en éclat régulièrement. Il est obligé de se remettre en permanence en question et, parfois, il a la sensation d'être largué. Sans sa meister pour l'aider à garder le cap, il ne sait pas trop où il en serait à présent. Il repense à la demande de Blair : ne pas utiliser Maka comme excuse. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se laisse aller contre le dossier du canapé. Peut-être qu'une pause avec Célia l'aidera à s'y retrouver. Il ferme les yeux sachant que le lendemain sera une très mauvaise journée.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p>

Ps : je me permets de vous parler d'un projet que j'ai sur fictionpress. Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

Identité(s) : Quand la société a décidé que vous êtes devenu une paria, il vous reste quoi comme espoir de survie ? Lia va s'y adapter tant bien que mal du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse la rencontre d'un jeune chef de clan qui va tout bouleverser.


	72. Enlèvement : Soul

Nouveau chapitre, centré sur Soul. C'est suite à l'idée de Clemantine : " Il faudrait que tu inverses les rôles dans un chapitre. C'est Maka qui n'a rien et Soul qui est maltraité !Ca changerait xD" D'accord, je vais maltraiter Soul, c'est demandé avec tellement de gentillesse !

Merci pour les commentaires de Neliia (j'arrête la pub !), Alice, Clemantine (Corrigé), Melancholy in my eyes, Primo (j'aime installer le doute!), Inukag9 et Kira Horuji (mettre du piment ... je ne demande que ça mais mon imagination ne me le permet pas toujours. Néanmoins, je vais essayer.)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul et Tsubaki discutent sur un banc en attendant que leur meister respectif sorte de l'hôpital où ils se font soignés les dernières égratignures dues à la mission. Ils sont dans l'Ouest américain et ils savent qu'une fois enfin réunis il faudra se mettre en quête d'un hôtel où passer la nuit. Ils ont préféré attendre dehors la fin des soins un peu fatigué » par Black Star qui hurlait à n'en plus finir et Maka qui semblait perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur, agacée par les cris incessants du ninja. Tsubaki et Soul ont conscience que ce n'est pas juste pour les pauvres infirmières mais parfois l'éloignement devient vital pour ne pas tenir de propos qu'ils regretteront plus tard. Tsubaki soupire et lève le nez pour regarder le ciel. Elle ne peut retenir un grognement qui attire l'attention de Soul.<p>

« Un problème ? »

« On ne voit pas les étoiles. »

« On est en ville. »

« A Death City, on peut les voir. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comparable, Death City est moins pollué. » Elle se met à pouffer de rire.

« Tu deviens aussi cartésien que Maka. » Il grimace en réponse.

« C'est pas la première fois que je me fais la réflexion. Mais, je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que Black Star qui trouverait une réponse complètement vaseuse. » Elle sourit doucement.

« Il y a des chances qu'il aille même jusqu'à tenter quelque chose de stupide pour remédier à l'absence de voie lactée. » Elle rit. « C'est toujours rafraichissant de voir comment il arrive à tourner toutes les situations à son avantage. » Soul laisse sa tête partir en arrière.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être de ton avis mais je ne le supporte pas 24h/24. » Elle se remet à rire et Soul fait un sourire en réponse. Cet instant de détente lui fait du bien. La mission n'a pas été particulièrement éprouvante mais il a toujours besoin de décompresser quand le calme revient enfin. Brusquement, il sent une piqûre dans la nuque rapidement suivie par une décharge électrique qui lui traverse le corps. Sans avoir la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit, il se sent partir dans l'inconscience.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour se réveiller. Il est sur un sol dur et froid. Un crissement insupportable se fait entendre et Soul à l'impression que sa tête explose. Il pousse un long grognement menaçant. Rapidement, il sent des mains fraîches sur son visage et il ouvre les yeux. Tsubaki est penchée sur lui avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

« Tsubaki ? »

« Désolé, j'essayais de trouver un moyen de sortir. »

« Sortir ? » Il se relève et observe la pièce autour de lui. Ils sont dans une prison transparente d'une dizaine de mètre carré.

« On est où ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Deux hommes sont venus tout à l'heure et j'ai fait semblant d'être encore évanouie pour entendre leurs conversations. »

« Laisses moi deviner, ils ont l'intention de nous couvrir de cadeau et de nous envoyer dans un palace. » Elle affiche un air désabusé.

« Non pas vraiment, ils nous ont vendus et nos nouveaux propriétaires doivent nous récupérer bientôt. »

« Propriétaire ? Si on ne joue pas le jeu, ils vont avoir quelques difficultés à nous utiliser. »

« Je ne sais pas trop, ils ont parlé d'un bracelet ou quelque chose du genre qui bloque la transformation. »

« J'aime pas ce plan foireux. Pas de trace de Black Star ou Maka ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas s'ils sont là. » Soul s'assoit et ferme les yeux. Il cherche la sensation familière de l'âme de Maka qui est latente en lui. Rapidement, elle devient plus présente et il lui donne un accès plus stable pour qu'ils restent connectés. Ils sont reliés en permanence à présent mais le lien peut être plus ou moins puissant selon leurs désirs et la distance. Vu le niveau qu'il arrive à atteindre, il suppose qu'elle ne doit pas être trop loin, une trentaine de kilomètres tout au plus. Soul sait qu'en renforçant le lien, elle le retrouvera plus facilement. Il sait également qu'elle sera également capable de connaitre son état d'esprit et physique à chaque instant. Il a conscience que ça risque de l'inquiéter mais au moins, elle sera prévenue s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Une fois le lien assuré, il décide de jeter un coup d'œil à sa prison.

Les murs de leurs cages sont composés de plaque complètement transparente qui lui laisse tout le loisir d'observer la pièce en béton brute où elle se situe. La seule chose qui vient troubler la régularité des murs est une porte en fer pour la pièce de béton et une porte aussi transparente que le reste pour sa cage de verre. A nouveau, le bruit strident résonne et Soul grogne en revenant à la réalité.

« C'est quoi ça ? » En observant sa colocataire, il réalise que c'est Tsubaki qui change ses cheveux en lame pour tenter de briser la vitre.

« C'est très résistant. » Il s'approche des marques qu'elle a laissées pour voir le résultat de ses propres yeux. En touchant les lignes blanches qu'elle a réussi à créer, il réalise qu'elle a à peine efflorer la matière qui fait plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur. Il soupire en réalisant que ce n'est pas une solution. Il la questionne sur les points faibles de la cage.

« Et, les angles, c'est comment ? »

« Il n'y a pas de jointure, ça forme un bloc. »

« La porte ? »

« J'ai tenté d'y insérer une lame mais rien n'y fait. » Soul change son bras et Tsubaki recule de quelques pas. Il donne un violent coup dans la paroi créant un grincement aigüe bien pire que ceux de la jeune fille. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se remettre du bruit désagréable que la porte en fer s'ouvre.

« C'est pas bientôt fini, votre bazar. » Un homme à la silhouette massive dévisage ses prisonniers avec agressivité. Sans attendre de réponses de leurs parts, il pointe un bâton qui forme des arcs électriques vers ses prisonniers et ouvre la porte de la cage en verre. Instinctivement, Soul se place devant Tsubaki, le bras toujours changé en arme. L'homme lance deux objets brillants et Soul se jette sur eux pour les dévier avant de s'attaquer à lui. Avec agilité, l'homme place son bâton sur son flanc et Soul s'effondre, son bras à nouveau humain. Il tente de se relever immédiatement mais il est en est incapable ses membres tremblants sous son propre poids.

Il voit un scarabée aux reflets métalliques et couvert de runes sorciers se poser sur lui. Avec maladresse, il tente de le chasser mais il se transforme en bracelet vert brillant. Soul finit par trouver la force de se redresser et il fonce sur le garde qui s'approche de l'entrée de la cage où Tsubaki se tasse du côté opposé. L'homme bascule en grognant et tombe sur le sol. Soul tente de changer son bras mais sans succès, le kidnappeur profite de sa surprise pour coller son bâton contre la gorge de la faux démoniaque. Il s'effondre en jetant un dernier regard à Tsubaki qui gémit. Dans un dernier instant de lucidité, il se concentre sur son lien avec Maka en espérant qu'elle arrivera à le conserver malgré son inconscience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul récupère lentement sa conscience. Après un long moment, sans ouvrir les yeux, il tente d'appeler sa colocataire. Il a peur pour elle.

« Tsubaki. » Il finit par ouvrir les yeux en n'osant pas imaginer la colère de Black Star s'il est arrivé quoi que ce soit à son arme. Un visage familier est penché au-dessus de lui. Kid lui sourit en voyant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il faut quelques minutes à Soul pour remettre les choses dans leurs contextes et s'assurer qu'il ne vient pas tout simplement de faire un cauchemar. Les brûlures dues aux armes électriques le ramènent rapidement à la réalité. Il grogne en bougeant légèrement les membres.

« Tu as quelque chose de cassé ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Pour ce que je me souviens, j'ai juste pris des décharge électrique. Je pense que ça a laissé de mauvaises brûlures. » Il bouge à nouveau et sent que ses côtes son douloureuses. « Et, ils ont ajouté quelques coups de pieds quand ils m'ont trainé jusque-là à priori. » Kid l'aide à s'assoir contre le mur de verre. L'Albinos laisse son ami écarter son col pour regarder les dégâts. Le fils du Shinigami fait une grimace en découvrant les brûlures.

« Ça fait mal ?» Soul constate que la prison semble ouverte mais il n'y a pas de trace de Tsubaki.

« Où est Tsubaki ? »

« Elle aide Black Star a leurs donner une bonne leçon. » Soul regarde son poignet libéré d'une façon ou d'une autre du bracelet vert.

« Et, le bracelet ? »

« Une petite formule a fait l'affaire, les techniques d'interrogatoire de Black Star se sont vraiment améliorées. » Soul repense à l'interrogatoire de Sid et il sourit. Kid reprend le fil de la conversation.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Pas pire que le coup d'épée de Chrona. » Kid lui répond sur un ton légèrement dépité.

« Ça laisse de la marge sur l'échelle de la douleur, Soul. »

« Où est Maka ? » Il est déçu de ne pas la voir près de lui. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit là à la place de Kid

« Elle va bien. Elle a été la première à entrer dans la prison mais quand elle a vu dans quel état tu étais, elle a décidé que Black Star avait besoin d'aide pour les décimer. » Soul ricane avant de grimacer en sentant ses côtes douloureuses.

« Vas-y doucement. » Après un instant de silence, le futur Shinigami se remet à parler mais cette fois-ci en employant le ton de la confidence. « Franchement, si un jour tu décides de quitter Death City, enlèves Maka ou assures-toi qu'elle soit d'accord avec ta décision. Sans rire, elle sera capable de te retrouver où que tu te sois réfugié. »

« C'est pas dans mes projets dans les jours à venir. »

« Sérieusement, c'est presque flippant de la voir pister ton âme comme elle l'a fait. En plus, je n'aime pas avoir à gérer une Maka morte d'inquiétude. Je n'ai quasiment pas pu la canaliser. »

« Parce qu'un Black Star qui se fait du mouron, c'est plus simple ? »

« En fait, oui. Il se contente de guetter Maka du coin de l'œil en permanence et lui demande toutes les cinq minutes si elle sent quelque chose de nouveau. Pour couronner le tout, il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil ce qui me simplifie considérablement la tâche. Du moins tant qu'elle reste raisonnable, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. » Soul sourit en écoutant Kid se plaindre. Il voit le soulagement dans ses yeux et la faux démoniaque sait que c'est plus pour faire la conversation que de véritables grognements. Il réajuste sa position et ferme les yeux un instant soulagé de retrouver un semblant de normalité.

Quand il les rouvre, il fait face à deux yeux verts qui lui ont manqué et il réalise qu'il a dû s'assoupir quelques minutes. Maka lui sourit et il le lui rend sans arrières pensées. Avec lenteur, il lève la main et frotte sa joue avec énergie.

« Soul, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu as du sang sur la joue. » Elle affiche un sourire carnassier digne de ses pires grimaces et il ne peut retenir un pouffement. Il grimace immédiatement en sentant la douleur dans ses côtes. Sans lui demander son avis, Maka lui soulève le T-shirt. « J'ai conscience que je t'ai manqué mais tu ne penses pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne ? » Sa meister ne daigne pas lui réponde et l'expression triste qu'elle affiche en touchant avec délicatesse les ecchymoses, la brûlure et son immense cicatrice lui enlève toute envie de rire. Il lui attrape la main. « Je vais bien. »

« Non,… »

« Maka, dans quelques jours, il n'y paraitra plus rien. Promis, tu auras le droit de mettre autant de crèmes que tu voudras. » Elle libère sa main et touche la cicatrice à nouveau.

« Pas complètement. »

« Celle la me permet d'attendre le paroxysme de la cool attitude, j'y tiens. » Elle lève le nez pour le dévisager.

« Crétin. » Il attire sa tête contre lui et ferme les yeux pour profiter pendant un instant de sa proximité rassurante. La voix tonitruante de Black Star se fait entendre dans la pièce d'à côté et Maka s'éloigne rapidement de son arme.

« On rentre à la maison ? » Il répond à son meilleur ami sur un ton fatigué.

« Oui, ça serait cool. » Maka l'aide à le remettre sur ses pieds et il s'appuie de tout son poids sur elle pour réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Quelqu'un lui donne une énorme tape dans le dos à quelques centimètres de la brûlure de sa nuque et Soul ne peut retenir un gémissement. Maka agresse immédiatement le ninja en réponse.

« Black Star, arrêtes si tu ne veux pas te faire Maka-chopper. Tu vas aggraver ses blessures avec tes âneries. » Brusquement, le champ de vision de Soul est envahi par son meilleur ami aux cheveux bleus.

« Tu veux que je te porte ? » Soul secoue la tête.

« Non, je pense que je me reposerais plus en marchant. » Maka ricane et le ninja fait semblant d'être offusqué. Seulement pendant dix secondes, il s'adresse ensuite à Soul avec un air narquois qui fait grincer les dents de Maka par avance. « Franchement, mec, tu l'as bien dressé. » Soul a beau se creuser ses méninges fatigués, il n'arrive pas à donner un sens aux propos fumeux de Black Star.

« Quoi ? »

« Maka, tu l'as bien dressé. C'est un bon chien limier. » Le hurlement de Maka lui fait perdre un tympan mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Il est content d'être avec ses amis et vu le sourire discret qu'affiche Tsubaki c'est la même chose pour elle. Il espère juste qu'ils vont se calmer un peu parce qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir la force de supporter toutes cette agitation jusqu'à Death City.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	73. Entorse à la règle : équipe

Dans ce chapitre on retrouve le gang au complet. Si je devais le situer dans le temps, je pense que ça se passerait aux débuts de leurs aventures.

Merci pour vos commentaires : Clemantine (on y est pas encore au centième !), Ichiha ( j'en ai un autre en préparation où je torture Soul et je vais essayer d'en faire d'autre avec une relation MakaxSoul plus ambigüe), Melancholy in the eyes (je réfléchis pour en faire un bien triste mais c'est pas pour celui-là), Neliia, Ayaka Kurenai, Kira Horuji, Alice (je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne suis pas sadique... enfin presque pas) et Primo (corrigé !).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Kid entre en cours ce matin-là en donnant l'impression d'être un zombie. Il s'assoie à sa place habituelle et commence à faire une de ses crises typiques face à quelque chose d'asymétrique. Liz et Patty essayent de le réconforter mais sans trop de succès. Maka s'intéresse enfin au mélodrame qui se déroule près d'elle, ennuyée de ne pas pouvoir suivre le cours.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Quelqu'un a fait faire une peinture pour cacher un mur en brique pas très esthétique qui est juste en face de sa chambre. » Soul prend part à la conversation en dissimulant difficilement sa crise de fou rire.

« Laisse-moi deviner, ce n'est pas symétrique. » Liz s'effondre sur son bureau.

« C'est pas drôle Soul, il ne s'est pas arrêté depuis ce matin. Je n'en peux plus. » Au bout d'une heure de cris en tout genre, Kid finit (enfin) par s'évanouir. Liz et Patty trainent leur meister à l'infirmerie en étant visiblement soulagé à l'idée qu'il soit silencieux. Une fois assurée que les filles ne pourront pas entendre la conversation, Maka se tourne vers Soul avec un air détaché qui ne correspond pas au sujet abordé.

« Soul, tu as toujours les bombes que tu as utilisé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes fait prendre avec Black Star? » Le garçon aux cheveux blancs sent de la sueur perler sur son front. Il se souvient parfaitement de la rage explosive avec laquelle elle l'a accueilli quand il est rentré de la colle qu'il a dû faire en punition après s'être fait prendre. Le Maka-chop qu'elle lui a infligé ce jour-là est un des plus puissants qu'il est jamais reçu et il n'a aucune envi que ça se reproduise. Il avale sa salive pour lui répondre en se demandant où elle veut en venir. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle veut savoir ça.

« Non, … C'est lui qui les a. » En plus d'être vrai, ça l'écarte des foudres de sa meister et ça l'arrange.

« Il en reste beaucoup? »

« Oui, oui, on n'a vraiment pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose avec, Sid nous a pris tout de suite. » La jeune fille hoche la tête avant de diriger à nouveau son attention vers le cours. Soul la regarde en tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle a en tête mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Il la surveille du coin de l'œil pendant toute la fin du cours inquiet à l'idée qu'elle puisse décider de le punir à nouveau pour son coup de folie en compagnie de Black Star qui a eu lieu deux jours plus tôt. A la fin du cours, Maka ferme son livre dès que la sonnerie retentit, et elle se tourne vers Black Star avec un air décidé.

« Je viens chercher les bombes de peinture ce soir. » Black Star affiche un regard surpris à Maka avant de porter son attention à son traitre de meilleur ami. Il prend soin de le dévisager avec un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en veut. Tsubaki lui pose la question qu'aucun des garçons n'osent prononcer.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin des bombes de peinture ? » La jeune fille lui répond sans quitter l'intérieur de son sac des yeux pendant qu'elle tente d'y mettre de l'ordre.

« Pour taguer le tableau en face de la fenêtre de Kid. Il est hors de question qu'il recommence son cinéma tous les jours. Ox va me passer devant si ça continue comme ça. » Soul a dû mal à saisir l'idée énoncée par sa meister.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose d'illégale? »

« Oui, ça te pose un problème? » Le ton est sec et il réalise qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur et qu'il vaut mieux être prudent.

« Non, non. Ça ne te ressemble pas c'est tout. » Elle affiche un sourire machiavélique en réponse.

« Tu penses tout savoir de moi ? Tu te trompes, Soul. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir même, Soul argumente pendant des heures avec Maka pour lui faire renoncer à son projet. Elle finit par céder avec mauvaise volonté.

« Oui, mais tu sais combien il est important pour moi de rester première de la classe. » Soul en a bien évidement conscience mais il sait également que ça ne lui ressemble pas. Jamais elle ne transgresserait les règles, juste pour finir première. Il la connait suffisamment pour savoir qu'en temps normale, elle se contenterait de travailler deux fois plus à la maison pour pallier aux inconvénients causés par Kid.

En vérité, Soul est intimement convaincu qu'elle est très en avance sur les cours et qu'elle n'en a pas réellement besoin. Il pense que si elle reste attentive, c'est uniquement parce que pour elle, c'est une façon de se détendre. Une idée émerge dans son esprit. Il se demande si elle ne se cache pas derrière des faux-semblants, juste pour aider Kid. Ça lui parait plus logique comme raison. Il doit avouer qu'il est un peu jaloux de voir qu'elle est prête à faire quelque chose d'illégale pour lui. La jeune fille finit par entrer dans sa chambre et il décide de veiller pour s'assurer qu'elle reste tranquille ce soir.

Vers minuit, cela fait déjà un long moment qu'il n'a pas entendu de bruit venant de la chambre de Maka et il se demande si elle dort. Il doit avouer être surpris d'avoir réussi à lui faire renoncer à son projet. Brusquement, il est moins sûr de lui et il décide de vérifier que la jeune fille dorme réellement. Il a à peine ouvert la porte qu'il comprend qu'elle a fait le mur par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Il doit avouer qu'elle est douée, il n'a rien entendu. Il peste en prenant la direction du manoir de Kid.

Lorsqu'il arrive au pied du fameux mur, il constate qu'elle a déjà bien entamé le travail. Il est surpris de voir qu'une bonne partie du mur est recouvert de peinture. Il en conclu qu'elle n'est pas restée longtemps dans sa chambre et qu'il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu. Il se racle la gorge et Maka lui répond sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

« Tu savais que tes talents en dessins sont proches de tes talents en musique ? » Elle lui lance une bombe vide au visage qu'il évite sans mal.

« La ferme. Tant que c'est symétrique, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Oui, mais il y a quand même plus cool qu'un huit dans un cercle. » Elle descend près de lui pour admirer son œuvre.

« Il sera content, c'est suffisant. »

« Il va arriver tous les jours en retard parce qu'il va rester béat d'admiration devant ton œuvre. J'ai l'impression de regarder une boule de billard.»

« Je n'ai pas pensé à ça. »

« Liz et Patty vont te maudire. »

« Ce serait embêtant. » Soul rigole avec douceur.

« A bien y regarder, je crois que j'aime bien finalement. » Elle lui rend son sourire qui disparait rapidement quand une ombre pas très furtive et discrète attrape le sac de Maka et se met à l'œuvre. Tsubaki les rejoint à bout de souffle. Maka lui tend une bouteille d'eau que la jeune fille prend avec un sourire.

« Merci. » En levant la tête, elle découvre le dessin commencé par la meister. « C'est de toi Maka? » Soul répond avec un grand sourire.

« Non, de moi, évidement. » Tsubaki rigole avant de reprendre.

« Non, c'est définitivement Maka, tu aurais fait quelques chose de plus élaborés, Soul. » Maka affiche une mine boudeuse. Soul lui arrache la bombe des mains pour donner un coup de main à son meilleur ami. Deux autres bombes tombent sur le sol et Maka accompagnée de Tsubaki se mettent à l'œuvre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, ils sont tous convoqués dans le bureau de Shinigami en compagnie de Liz, Patty et Kid. Sid les regarde avec mauvaise humeur. Ils se tiennent en ligne devant lui sans un mot. Kid paraît heureux contrairement à Liz qui semble épuisée. Patty chantonne avec bonne humeur inconsciente de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle elle se trouve. Les quatre autres regardent Sid dans l'attente de le voir perdre son calme.

« Qui a fait ça? » Personne ne répond. « On sait tous ici que c'est un ou plusieurs d'entre vous. Donc, je répète ma question, qui a fait ça ? » Toujours aucune réponse. « Bon Soul, Black Star vous serez de corvée. »

« Quoi? » Soul et Black Star, habitués à être accusé, emploient leur méthode de défense préférée qui s'est rodée avec l'expérience.

« Mais, c'est pas nous. »

« On n'a pas le droit d'accuser sans preuve. » Maka sort un livre et les garçons succombent rapidement à quelques Maka-chop. Soul baisse les yeux vers le sol en attendant qu'elle s'énerve. Elle doit jouer la comédie pour garder sa réputation et il faut qu'elle les engueuler pour la forme.

« Ce n'est pas eux, c'est moi. » Soul et Black Star la dévisagent avec surprise tout comme les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Sid reprend son interrogatoire, clairement perturbé par la tournure des événements.

« Maka ? Mais, pourquoi? » Sans se démonter, elle répond avec aplomb.

« C'est à cause de Stein. » Tout le monde se tourne vers l'incriminé. Ce dernier affiche un sourire moqueur car il comprend où elle veut en venir et ça l'amuse. Sid au contraire ne semble pas trouver ça drôle du tout.

« Stein, rien que ça. »

« Oui, s'il n'avait pas laissé Kid perturber le cours pendant près d'une demi-heure, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'Ox me passe devant lors des examens et ça fait partie de son travail de s'assurer que ses élèves puissent suivre son cours.» Stein entre dans son jeu aux grands désarrois de Sid qui perd le contrôle de la situation.

« C'était un cours de lecture d'âme, je n'ai rien à t'apprendre à ce sujet. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. De toute façon, il est important que Soul puisse suivre le cours dans de bonnes conditions. Une partie de mes notes dépende de lui.» Stein continue sur le ton de la discussion toujours aussi amusé par l'angle du problème choisi par Maka.

« Et le fait que Kid est ton ami et subit un stresse important en ce moment, n'entre pas du tout en compte. »

« Je ne vais pas me mettre hors la lois pour une raison aussi puérile. » Shinigami se met à rire et Sid renonce à récupérer son autorité voyant que son chef semble décider à accepter la version de Maka. A partir du moment où la meister a endossé le crime, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à ses fins de toute façon. Stein continue sans s'intéresser à son collègue en mal d'autorité.

« Et, je suppose que tu as tout fait toute seule ? »

« Soul ne m'aurait pas laissé faire quelque chose d'aussi simpliste et Black Star aurait signé sur tout le dessin. » Tsubaki ravale un sourire en se souvenant de la difficulté qu'ils ont eu à faire en sorte que Black Star ne signe pas l'œuvre. Sid se frotte l'arrière du crâne. Il préfère en finir au plus vite même s'il ne sait pas encore quelle sanction, il va pouvoir lui donner.

« Donc, tu seras punie. » Les trois autres malfaiteurs s'apprêtent à ouvrir la bouche mais un regard noir de la jeune fille les forces au silence. Devant l'indécision de son collègue, Stein prend le relais.

«Si c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui vais superviser ta punition. » Les étudiants frissonnent par anticipation. Soul se tient prêt à intervenir inquiet à l'idée que Stein passe du temps seul en compagnie de sa meister. « Je veux que tu me fasses un résumé. » Maka le dévisage avec attention pendant quelques instants avant qu'un sourire entendu s'étale sur la bouche des deux protagonistes. Maka lui répond sur un ton exagérément ennuyé.

« Oh là, là. Ça a l'air difficile. » Liz a dû mal à refreiner un éclat de rire. « Et quel sera le livre compliqué que je devrais lire? »

« Nous avons reçu un livre en trois tomes traitant des sorcières. J'aimerais que tu les lises et que tu me fasses un retour dessus. »

« TROIS LIVRES? Ça fait beaucoup. » Sid soupire. Il est dépité par la tournure des évènements. Il reprend pour la forme.

« Ne recommences pas. » La jeune fille le regarde avec un air innocent.

« Oui, professeur Sid, c'est promis. » Sid détaille l'élève modèle. Elle ment et il le sait pertinemment. Si cela était à refaire, elle recommencerait sans hésiter. Et les autres la suivront sans rechigner. Par contre, il n'est pas sûr qu'il la laisse endosser seule la responsabilité la prochaine fois. Soul a l'air vraiment énervé et Black Star furieux de ne pas avoir pu signer leurs bêtises. Il laisse à Stein le soin d'expliquer en détail ce qu'il attend d'elle et sort de la pièce pour rejoindre son prochain cours. Il est partagé entre la colère de ne pas avoir pu les sanctionner correctement et la fierté d'avoir de tels élèves à former.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	74. Démence : SteinxMaka

Un chapitre sur un registre plus sombre. J'espère que l'effet recherché sera réussi.

Merci pour vos commentaires, Melancholy in my eyes, Alice (merci pour le compliment.), Neliia, Primo (j'ai essayé de corrigé), Clemantine, Mangafan57 (vu tes goûts, je ne sais pas si ce sera assez sombre), Kira Horuji et Ayaka kurenai.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Maka sent l'âme emplie de folie et elle s'arrête nette au milieu de la rue grouillante de monde. Elle se fait bousculer plusieurs fois par les passants mais elle n'y prend pas garde complètement obnubilée par l'âme qui parait hurler de souffrance en s'enfonçant dans la démence. Sans qu'elle en ait réellement conscience, les pieds la guident vers l'âme. Elle s'éloigne rapidement de la rue pleine de monde pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui surplombe Shibusen. Sans réfléchir, elle s'enfonce dans la forêt. Elle voit une tâche luisante sur un arbre. Elle en prélève un échantillon qu'elle frotte entre son pouce et son index. Elle en conclue que c'est du sang et vu la quantité, la victime ne doit pas bien se porter. Elle frissonne et songe à reculer pour retrouver un endroit plus sûr et du renfort. Un bruit l'arrête dans son mouvement de repli. Elle se tourne vers l'homme qui trouble le silence de la forêt avec un air inquiet. Elle voit Stein qui traine derrière lui Marie par les cheveux. Il est constellé de tâche de sang et vu l'immobilité inquiétante de Marie, il ne fait aucun doute que ça vient d'elle. En la découvrant, son professeur affiche un sourire démoniaque.<p>

« Un nouveau cobaye qui bouge encore. » Maka avale sa salive en voyant le reflet de métallique d'un rayon du soleil sur le scalpel. Elle commence à reculer pour fuir son professeur qui a de toute évidence sombré dans la folie. Tout le monde savait que depuis la mort de Spirit, Stein a de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Même Marie qui passe tout son temps libre avec lui a dû mal à l'aider à se contrôler malgré son âme purificatrice. Maka se retourne pour courir aussi vite que possible mais en vain. Stein vient de lâcher Marie pour se précipiter sur elle. D'un geste efficace, il l'envoie dans un arbre avec un coup de pied. Maka sent son souffle lui manquer quand son dos entre violement en contact avec la surface rugueuse de l'écorce. Elle tombe à quatre pattes sur le sol et crache le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. Elle entend des bruits de pas sur le sol et elle a à peine le temps de se précipiter sur le côté pour éviter le nouveau coup de pied que lui destine son professeur.

Avec des jambes mal assurées, elle se redresse pour lui faire face. Cet acte de bravoure semble amuser Stein qui part dans un rire dément. Maka se met en position de parade en attendant de subir la prochaine attaque de son professeur. Elle a conscience que chercher à fuir ou appeler à l'aide n'aura aucun espoir d'aboutir et la mettra certainement en danger. Stein lance le scalpel dans sa direction et Maka l'évite d'un simple mouvement de tête. L'arme se plante dans l'arbre derrière elle et le métal vibre sous la force de l'impact. Le professeur sort un nouveau scalpel de sa poche et réajuste sa vis. Maka frissonne. Elle ne se sent pas de taille à l'affronter et elle est clairement effrayée. Elle active sa lecture d'âme et elle constate avec effroi que l'âme de Stein est quasiment consumée par la folie. Stein rit à nouveau et se précipite sur elle.

Ils enchainent des mouvements rapides et précis sans un mot. Maka ne sait pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il se ressaisisse et elle a de toute façon trop à faire pour parer ses coups pour pouvoir réfléchir à ça. Elle tente de trouver une ouverture qui lui permettrait de l'attaquer à son tour mais Stein même plongé dans la folie est excellent au corps à corps et l'empêche de trouver la moindre solution. Après de longues minutes de combat, Maka commence à ressentir la fatigue mais Stein ne ralentit pas. La folie l'empêche de ressentir ce genre de chose qui caractérise l'être humain. Il tient son scalpel droit devant lui et laisse éclater sa joie quand enfin il se plante dans la chair de Maka. Cette dernière plaque instinctivement la main sur la plaie de son cou pour stopper le sang. Stein en profite et il l'envoie à nouveau contre un arbre. Maka s'écroule à son pied en gémissant. Son professeur lui attrape la cheville et l'a fait voler à nouveau contre une nouvelle surface rugueuse. Maka entend un craquement sinistre au niveau de son pied et une douleur intense l'envahir.

A nouveau, Stein s'approche de sa proie et la soulève par la gorge pour la plaquer à un arbre. Maka tente de lui faire lâcher prise mais malgré ses ongles qui se plantent dans la peau de l'homme et le sang qui coule, ce dernier ne diminue pas la pression qu'il applique sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

« Suture d'âme. » Maka sent qu'elle est immobilisée contre l'arbre et elle frissonne.

« Professeur Stein, arrêtez. » L'homme se contente d'afficher un sourire dément en réponse. Avec un plaisir évident, il pointe le scalpel dans sa direction. Avec précision, il coupe le T-shirt sur la longueur et s'accorde un accès de choix à la poitrine et au ventre de la jeune fille.

« Comment est l'intérieur d'un possesseur d'âme Gregory ? » Des lames se mettent à couler sur les joues de Maka. Il n'utilise plus son nom et instinctivement, elle sait que c'est très mauvais signe. Il plante le scalpel sous sa poitrine et Maka tente une communion d'âme comme dernière chance. Elle est surprise de se retrouver projeter si facilement dans l'âme de son professeur. Tout est noir. Stein est affalé sur sa chaise, une cigarette à la bouche. Il regarde avec un air narquois la jeune fille qui vient d'aparaitre chez lui.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« C'est Maka, professeur Stein. »

« Je ne suis plus professeur de rien, j'ai tué Marie et je pense que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour dire que je suis allé trop loin pour faire marche arrière. »

« Il vous reste encore de la lucidité. » Comme pour la contredire, la cigarette de Sein tombe dans le néant et la folie s'empare de lui. Il se met à rire comme un dément et il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour se ressaisir. Il se replace et une nouvelle cigarette apparait dans sa main. Il la porte à sa bouche pour en tirer une grosse bouffée.

« Tu dois me tuer. »

« Je ne peux pas, vous êtes trop fort. »

« Avec ton âme, Maka. Je sais que tu en perds régulièrement le contrôle et que seul Soul te permet de te contenir. Utilises-là pour me tuer. »

« Je ne veux pas. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. » D'un geste négligeant, il l'envoie dans la réalité. La jeune fille gémit. Le scalpel a fait une longue coupure de plusieurs centimètres et il est clair que Stein va s'en servir à nouveau. Elle pleure. Elle sait ce qu'il attend d'elle.

Il y a deux semaines, elle a failli tuer des civiles qui se trouvaient à proximité d'elle en perdant le contrôle. Son âme s'est connectée à eux. Ces derniers refusaient de lui donner un accès complet et son âme a réagi violemment en faisant pression sur leurs âmes en menaçant du même coup de les détruire. Si Soul ne s'était pas connecté à elle, Maka aurait certainement tué tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre autour d'elle.

Douloureusement, elle libère son âme en tremblant. Deux ailes semblent sortir de l'œuf que constitue son âme sous contrôle. Sans hésiter, elles enveloppent l'âme de Stein qui stoppe net ses mouvements. Les ailes se referment dessus et le compressent de plus en plus contre la partie centrale de l'âme de Maka. Cette dernière voit avec détresse son professeur tenter de se débattre contre cette attaque invisible mais en vain. Doucement mais surement, les ailes enfoncent son âme dans celle de Maka. Stein se met à hurler de douleur et elle ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage déformé par la douleur. Brusquement, elle sent son corps se libérer de toute entrave et elle tombe sur le sol, sur le corps inanimé de son professeur. Elle reste plusieurs minutes avec un air abruti juste à côté de Stein qui refuse de bouger malgré le fait que Maka le secoue pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Son âme volète paresseusement au-dessus de leurs têtes et rien de la fera réintégrer son corps.

Maka se tourne vers le deuxième corps qui jonche le sol de la forêt. Elle tente de se mettre sur ses pieds mais son pied droit ne supporte pas son corps et elle s'écroule à nouveau. Elle se hisse difficilement vers Marie en utilisant l'herbe teintée de sang sur le sol. Une fois à son niveau, elle la retourne et retire ses cheveux de son visage. Ses mains sont tremblantes et les larmes redoublent sur ses joues. Son professeur respire encore. Il lui parait impossible que Stein ne l'ait pas su. Il lui a mentit pour qu'elle en finisse et qu'il ne rejoigne pas Asura. Son corps est parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Elle se détourne autant que possible de Marie et déverse à nouveau les derniers vestiges qui restent dans son estomac sur l'herbe humide de sang frais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Kid est arrivé sur la scène de combat. Son père lui a demandé d'y aller en son nom. Il est horrifié par ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a fallu une demi-heure au soldat de Shibusen et à l'équipe médicale pour réussir à atteindre les lieux. Maka n'arrivait visiblement pas à reprendre le contrôle et il a fallu attendre que Soul arrive enfin pour réussir à s'approcher d'elle. Elle a réussi avec des mots tremblants à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avant de trouver refuge contre Soul.

Il regarde le spectacle devant lui en retenant difficilement un haut le cœur. C'est une véritable boucherie. Il y a du sang partout sur plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Les soldats infirmiers se sont précipités sur Marie pour la soigner. D'après ce qu'il a pu comprendre, elle est dans le coma et c'est une bonne chose vu les blessures qu'elle a. Au premier abord, elle a une épaule disloquée, les jambes cassées nettes, de nombreuses entailles sur tout le corps et des côtes cassées. Les infirmiers ont besoin de faire des radios pour confirmer le diagnostic et donner un pronostic vital. Kid les laisse prendre les initiatives ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus. Il entend des menaces un peu plus loin et il s'approche de la source du bruit pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Soul est assis en tailleur par terre, sa meister contre lui. Elle n'a pas l'air bien du tout et semble à peine en meilleur état que Marie. Pourtant, Soul semble refuser catégoriquement que l'infirmier s'approche d'elle allant jusqu'à faire apparaitre sa lame.

« Soul qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elle a besoin de soin. »

« Il ne faut pas qu'il la touche, pas quand elle est comme ça. »

« D'accord, on va essayer de faire autrement. Elle peut parler ? » L'infirmier lui répond visiblement agacé par la situation.

« Non, elle est visiblement en état de choc. » Kid contourne Soul pour pouvoir regarder le visage de Maka niché dans le cou de son arme. Elle a les yeux ouverts mais semble incapable de focaliser son attention sur quoi que ce soit. Il tente de l'interpeller pour la faire réagir.

« Maka, Maka, tu m'entends. » Elle ne répond pas se contentant de resserrer ses bras autours de la faux démoniaque qui lui rend son étreinte. « Bon Soul, tu vas suivre ses directives. » L'infirmier regarde Kid sans comprendre. « Dites-lui, ce qu'il doit faire, vous allez l'ausculter à distance, c'est la seule chose à faire pour le moment. » L'infirmier a besoin de quelques secondes pour se ressaisir mais finit par reprendre le dessus.

« Monsieur Eater, si vous voulez bien prendre son pou. Je vous donne le top. » Soul laisse ses doigts glisser jusqu'à sa jugulaire ensanglantée pour sentir les pulsations. Quand Kid détourne son regard de Soul et Maka, le jeune homme palpe avec douceurs les jambes de sa meister pour deviner d'éventuelles fractures. Il s'intéresse à Marie qui est placée sur un brancard. Une fois qu'ils ont quitté les lieux, Kid s'intéresse à l'âme bleue marbrée de rouge qui vole à quelques centimètres du sol au milieu de la forêt teintée de sang. Il la prend avec douceur pour la ramené à son père.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid frappe à la porte et sans réponse de la part des occupants de l'appartement, il décide d'entrée. Devant l'absence de vie dans le salon, il pousse son exploration jusque dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle est allongée sur le dos, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Soul qui remplace l'oreiller, assis contre le mur.

« Hey. » Le jeune homme albinos le regarde entrer visiblement surpris de le découvrir là.

« Kid ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, non, l'état de Marie est stable. Comment elle va ? »

« Elle récupère lentement mais elle a dû mal à reprendre le contrôle de son âme seule. Il faut que je reste en contact. Ses blessures ne sont pas trop graves hormis sa cheville qui est complètement disloquée. » Kid hoche la tête avant de reprendre dans un murmure

« Tu as conscience que cela signifie que vous ne pourrez certainement jamais changer de partenaire. »

« Et alors ? » Kid insiste.

« Vous êtes liés pour longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas nouveau, c'était déjà avec le sang noir. » Kid s'assoit sur le bord du lit en prenant soin de ne pas toucher la meister blessée.

« Et, ça ne te pose pas de problème ? » Soul commence à s'agacer.

« C'est quoi ces questions Kid. C'est mon rôle de prendre soin de ma meister. On est une équipe et ce n'est pas nouveau. Tu voudrais que je te dise le contraire ? »

« Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé. » Maka s'agite légèrement et ouvre les yeux. Elle observe Kid avec un regard brouillé par le sommeil.

« Marie ? » Soul enlève les cheveux qui lui tombent sur le visage pendant que Kid lui sourit avec un air qu'il espère rassurant.

« Elle va récupérer mais il va lui falloir du temps. » Maka referme ses yeux avant de s'endormir de nouveau sous la bonne garde de Soul. Kid regarde la faux démoniaque avec intensité. Ce dernier ne lui prête plus la moindre attention et Kid décide de se retirer en silence.

Parfois, il se demande ce que ses amis seraient devenus s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé leurs partenaires. Black Star serait un ninja. Plus sombre certainement mais toujours un ninja. Liz et Patty serait dans les rues, Tsubaki serait une arme prisée mais que personne ne pourrait utiliser à sa juste mesure. Pour Soul et Maka, c'est plus compliqué tant leurs talents semblent liés l'un à l'autre. Sans Maka, Soul n'aurait certainement jamais été infecté par le sang noir étant donné que la jeune fille a repéré Chrona avec sa lecture d'âme particulièrement développé. D'un autre côté, sans le sang noir de Soul, Maka ne pourrait pas l'utiliser comme armure protectrice et en faire profiter Kid et Black Star à l'occasion.

L'incident d'aujourd'hui lui donne un bref aperçu des capacités de Maka sans le contrôle de Soul et il doit avouer que ça l'effraie un peu. Il secoue la tête en refermant la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. Il doit faire un rapport à son père et il n'est pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	75. Centre aquatique : SoulxMaka

Voici un chapitre un peu plus doux que le dernier ! La prochaine fois sauf surprise ce sera un Tsubaki/Black Star.

Le rythme de publication va ralentir légèrement, certainement un chapitre toutes les semaines et demi. Mes autres projets sur fictionpress me prennent du temps et je ne veux pas proposer du travail baclé.

Merci pour vos commentaires, Neliia (pas de mort dans celui-ci !), Ady-chan ( le manga est mille fois mieux que l'anime selon moi, n'hésite pas ! Merci pour les encouragements, je vais essayer de continuer à te surprendre), Melancholy in my eyes, Primo, Clemantine (je réfléchis à des os avec Blair et Marie. Blair, j'ai des pistes, Marie pas du tout !), Alice (oui, effectivement beaucoup d'ouverture, peut-être pour une histoire plus plusieurs chapitres, on verra) et Mangafan57.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Un centre aquatique, comment elle a pu laisser les filles l'entrainer là-dedans ? Maka soupire en jouant du bout du pied dans le bassin. L'eau est bonne mais elle n'a pas envie d'y aller. Elle capte un éclair bleu du coin de l'œil et elle détourne la tête avec une grimace. Black Star fait une bombe et éclabousse tout le côté à découvert de Maka. Cette dernière grogne en regrettant de ne pas avoir de livre sous la main. Lorsque le son des éclaboussures se calme, elle se tourne à nouveau vers le bassin pour le regarder faire son show. Certaine chose ne change pas malgré le temps qui passe et il est toujours aussi exubérant et épuisant.<p>

Elle soupire en songeant au livre qu'elle a réussi à mettre in-extrémiste dans son sac de piscine avant d'être happé par ses amies. Elle songe sérieusement à s'éloigner du bassin pour se plonger dans la lecture quand quelque chose lui attrape la cheville et la tire violement dans l'eau. Elle est tellement surprise qu'elle commence à pousser un cri très vite étouffé par l'eau qui s'engouffre dans sa gorge. Elle commence à se débattre violement quand quelqu'un lui vient en aide et passe un bras autour de sa taille pour la remonter à la surface. Une fois à l'air libre, Maka tousse tant qu'elle peut pour chasser l'eau de ses voies respiratoires et reprendre son souffle.

Une fois sa respiration retrouvée, elle se tourne vers son sauveur. Soul relâche légèrement son étreinte et, instinctivement, elle s'agrippe plus fort à son cou. Le jeune homme soupire et resserre son bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer. Il se tourne vers l'ainé des Thompson en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Liz, tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement. » Liz s'éloigne d'eux sans vraiment avoir l'air de souffrir de culpabilité. Elle s'excuse sans conviction.

« Désolée mais je pensais qu'elle allait s'éloigner en douce. Je l'ai juste ramené à la raison. » Soul secoue la tête en raffermissant sa prise sur le rebord de la piscine qu'il utilise pour les maintenir hors de l'eau. Sa meister semble se calmer contre lui et il s'intéresse à elle.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, elle m'a eu par surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas. » Il lui sourit toutes dents dehors en réponse avant de commenter .

« Ça, j'ai remarqué. » Maka commence à tendre le bras pour attraper le rebord à son tour et s'éloigner de Soul mais ce dernier ne fait rien pour la lâcher. Il aime bien l'avoir contre lui, surtout quand elle est aussi peu vêtue. Soul le fait sans crainte, elle est trop obtue pour remarquer ce genre de chose mais ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire et il lui arrive de plus en plus d'en profiter. Il reprend le fil de la conversation. « Tu ne veux pas décompresser un peu ? L'eau est bonne. Tu peux te détendre en faisant autre chose que lire, non ? » Maka rougit un instant avant de répondre à Soul en baissant les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans l'eau. » Soul fronce les sourcils. Maka semble un peu ailleurs. Ses yeux verts sont attirés par la cicatrice de Soul et sans réfléchir, elle pose sa main dessus. Il profite de ce geste inhabituel même si ça ne perturbe pas le fil des pensées du jeune homme.

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas nager. » Elle secoue la tête avant de lui répondre.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, même si ce n'est pas là où je suis la meilleure. C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop la sensation de flottement. Ça me rappelle trop les âmes et j'ai suffisamment à faire pendant les entrainements ou les missions. Ça … » Elle semble chercher ses mots mais sans résultat. Soul la dévisage un instant avant de relâcher son étreinte autour d'elle à regret. Maka en profite pour attraper le rebord et s'éloigne un peu.

« Ne t'éloignes pas trop. A tout à l'heure. Essayes de ne pas disparaitre trop longtemps et je ne garantis pas la réaction de Liz ou Black Star quand ils réaliseront que tu as fui. » Elle sourit et se dirige vers l'échelle pour sortir. Black Star s'apprête à l'attraper mais Soul lui saute dessus avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka constate avec satisfaction qu'elle est enfin sèche, elle s'est posée au solarium pour lire en attendant que son maillot perde son humidité. Elle range son livre et enfile une robe d'été courte. Elle a lu le dépliant de l'aquarium attenant à la piscine et elle est curieuse de s'y promener. Elle se demande un instant s'il est nécessaire qu'elle prévienne les autres mais elle se dit qu'elle n'en aura pas pour trop longtemps. Elle prend juste soin de mettre un mot dans le sac de son arme.

Elle vagabonde avec l'esprit un peu ailleurs entre les immenses aquariums et ses pieds finissent par la mener devant la piscine des dauphins. Il n'y a pas grand monde car la représentation devant les mettre en avant vient de se terminer. Elle longe la vitre qui la sépare de l'eau en les regardant évoluer à travers. L'un d'entre-eux s'avance à pleine vitesse dans sa direction et Maka s'inquiète qu'il puisse se faire du mal en se tapant contre la vitre. A la dernière minute, il se dresse hors de l'eau en poussant des cris joyeux. Maka est moins enjouée que le dauphin car elle est de nouveau trempée. Elle fixe le dauphin avec un regard noir en s'adressant à lui sur un ton sifflant.

« C'est malin. » Le dauphin passe devant le bord du bassin tout en continuant à caqueter et en continuant à envoyer de l'eau par-dessus la vitre avec un plaisir évident. Maka est obligée de reculer de quelques mètres pour éviter d'être aspergée à nouveau. Elle entend un rire derrière elle et elle se tourne pour fusiller du regard celui qui ose se moquer d'elle. C'est un inconnu de la taille de Tsubaki avec des cheveux noirs et de grands yeux sombres. Il porte une tenue de plongée et elle suppose donc que c'est le soigneur de l'aspergeur fou. Elle s'adresse à lui sur un ton narquois.

« Ah, ah, ah, très drôle. »

« Désolé Mademoiselle, ça me fait toujours rire quand il fait ça. » Elle grogne en prenant le bord de sa robe pour l'essorer.

« Parce que c'est une habitude, en plus ? »

« Plus ou moins mais c'est rare qu'il tente à ce point d'attirer l'attention. » Il la dévisage avec insistance avant de reprendre avec un sourire séducteur. « Remarquez ça se comprend. » Maka rougit légèrement au compliment du jeune homme. « Je vous propose de monter ? Je vais vous donner une serviette sèche. » Il tend la main à Maka qui l'attrape sans se faire prier. « Restez-là, je vais vous la chercher. » Maka s'approche du bord de l'eau et le dauphin s'avance à pleine vitesse pour glisser sur le bord de la plateforme afin de s'arrêter devant elle. Maka le regarde un moment et avance sa main dans sa direction. Le dauphin provoque le contact avec un sifflement. La jeune meister est surprise de découvrir une âme pure qui l'accueil sans barrière. Elle sent une main qui la pousse doucement dans son dos. Maka se tourne et regarde le soigneur. « Allez-y. Il a l'air d'y tenir. » La jeune femme enlève sa robe et entre dans l'eau jusqu'à sa taille. Le dauphin tourne autour d'elle et elle le frôle de ses doigts. Elle est aux anges.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul grogne en passant devant l'aquarium des requins. Elle n'est pas là. Il continue et hésite à l'embranchement entre les tortues et les dauphins. Il se dirige vers les dauphins en souhaitant que Maka n'ait pas choisis les reptiles. Il commence à en avoir marre de la chercher et c'est avec soulagement qu'il entend son rire dans l'arène.

« Maka ? » Il n'a pas de réponse. « Maka? » Un homme inconnu passe la tête par-dessus la barrière et s'adresse à lui.

« Vous cherchez la demoiselle blonde ? » Soul le dévisage avec méfiance.

« Je suppose. » L'homme tend une main dans sa direction.

« Montez. » Soul attrape la main tendue. Il monte sans difficulté et découvre Maka qui joue avec un dauphin. Il hausse les sourcils et se tourne vers le soigneur. « Ils ont eu un coup de foudre réciproque. L'animal a eu plus de succès que le dresseur. » Soul claque de la langue avec agacement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres se tourne vers lui avec un air un peu anxieux.

« Euh, vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Officiellement, non. Officieusement, je te déconseille d'avoir trop d'espoir si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis. » Soul change son bras en lame et sourit de toutes ses dents. Le soigneur a un mouvement de recul en comprenant qu'il est possible qu'il soit en danger. Une voix de jeune fille rompt l'affrontement visuel des deux jeunes hommes.

« Soul, pourquoi ton bras est en lame ? » Soul n'est pas perturbé par la question de la meister qui sort à pas lents de l'eau.

« Il avait un fil qui dépassait de sa combinaison. On y va, ils s'impatientent. Liz et Black Star sont furieux. » Maka les rejoint et regarde le soigneur avec insistance.

« Je peux l'avoir ou pas, cette serviette ? » Le soigneur est légèrement déconcerté mais répond avec diligence à la jeune fille.

« Ah, oui la serviette, bien sûr. » Il disparait et revient avec ladite serviette. Soul la lui prend des mains sans douceur et commence à essuyer les cheveux de la meister. Après quelques minutes de séchage rapide, Maka enfile sa robe pour descendre à la suite de Soul. Elle saute et atterrie avec souplesse à ses côtés. Elle fait un rapide signe d'au-revoir au soigneur avant de rejoindre Soul qui commence déjà à s'éloigner. Ce dernier lui prend la main sans demander la permission. Maka est surprise par ce geste inhabituelle et ne manque pas de l'interpeller.

« Soul ? » Ce dernier lui répond en prenant soin de garder un ton égal.

« On ne sait jamais, vu ta petite taille, je risquerais de te perdre dans la foule. » Maka grogne en réponse.

« Je pourrais toujours vous retrouver avec ma lecture d'âme. » Soul se tourne vers elle et la regarde avec un air désapprobateur.

« J'ai autre chose à faire qu'attendre que tu ne daignes nous rejoindre. J'ai eu une overdose de poisson aujourd'hui» Maka grogne à nouveau mais décide de prendre sur elle. S'il n'y a que ça pour lui faire plaisir, elle doit pouvoir faire avec.

Soul de son côté est ravi qu'elle se laisse faire. Il n'a pas envie de brusquer leur relation pour plusieurs raisons. Il a peur que ça change les choses entre-eux et qu'elle ne soit pas en phase avec ses sentiments. De plus, il se doute qu'elle ne le laissera pas autant faire en public s'ils sortaient ensemble. Donc, il a décidé de profiter de leurs relations ainsi pour le moment et cela malgré les rires, un peu moqueur parfois, du reste de l'équipe qui le regarde faire. Pour tout dire, tout ça l'amuse et il compte bien en profiter encore un long moment.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à beintôt.<p> 


	76. Lassitude : TsubakixBlack Star

Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que de coutume. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci pour vos commentaires Ayaka (ravie de voir que j'arrive encore à faire des choses intéressantes malgré les 75 chapitres !), Melancholy in my eyes, Ady-chan (J'ai déjà enviségé de faire un chapitre sur Harvard mais il n'est absolument pas mis en avant dans le manga et je manque de matière !), Neliia, Clemantine (J'ai des idées pour des OS centrés sur SOul mais il va falloir attendre un peu que ça mûrisse !), Managfan57 (moi non plus j'en ai jamais vu en vrai ), Alice (J'espère que la visite des autres fictions te plaira) et Primo (J'ai un peu modifié suite à ta remarque).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki entre dans l'appartement en portant deux lourds sacs de courses. Dans le hall, elle est accueillie par les hurlements surexcités de son meister et les éclats de rire de Soul. C'est la fin de l'année, les examens ont eu lieu la semaine précédente et c'est la troisième fois cette semaine qu'ils font une soirée jeux vidéo. Généralement, ils alternent entre leur appartement et celui de Soul et Maka mais cette dernière est légèrement anxieuse pour le moment et tant qu'elle n'aura pas ses résultats, les garçons ne prendront pas le risque de lui trainer dans les pattes sous peine de subir sa colère. Ils sont donc très régulièrement à l'appartement pour passer le temps.<p>

Cela n'est pas sans conséquence pour Tsubaki. En plus, de la nourriture qu'elle est obligée d'acheter en quantité plus importante, ils ont quelques difficultés à trouver le chemin de la poubelle et, généralement, c'est Tsubaki qui nettoie les vestiges de canettes et de boites de pizza le lendemain matin. En temps normal, ça ne la dérange pas pourtant. Elle aime l'animation qu'ils créent dans la pièce à vivre et elle doit avouer qu'elle aime entretenir sa maison. Beaucoup de personne aurait du mal à le comprendre mais pour elle, c'est un réel plaisir. Elle éprouve la même satisfaction après avoir pris le temps de faire mijoter un bon plat que Maka après avoir obtenu un excellent résultat à un test ou Soul et Black Star après une bêtise qu'ils ont réussi à mener sans se faire prendre.

La jeune fille s'engouffre dans l'appartement et prend la direction de la cuisine avec ses deux sacs de courses. Elle les pose sur le comptoir et reste plusieurs minutes dubitatives devant eux. Elle n'a pas envie de les ranger, elle n'a pas envie de faire la vaisselle qui s'empile dans l'évier et elle n'a pas envie de les entendre hurler. Elle est déstabilisée. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive. Elle cherche pendant plusieurs minutes à mettre le doigt sur son état d'esprit. L'arme ninja finit par comprendre qu'elle est tout simplement lasse. La semaine dernière a été riche en stress à cause des examens et Tsubaki n'a pas encore eu réellement la possibilité de décompresser.

A nouveau des hurlements se font entendre dans le salon et Tsubaki n'a qu'une envie, c'est de se boucher les oreilles et de se terrer dans un coin de l'appartement mais elle sait qu'il ne sera pas assez grand pour se protéger du bruit fait par Soul et Black Star. Un sac de farine s'échappe et s'écrase par terre, laissant une grande trainée blanche sur le sol. Tsubaki regarde les dégâts avec l'envie de pleurer. Elle ne veut pas s'en occuper. Après réflexion, elle réalise que ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas sous peine de pousser des hurlements de frustration.

Tsubaki se relève avant de rebrousser chemin. Elle enfile son manteau et ses chaussures et sort de l'appartement en ressentant un grand soulagement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul observe Black Star avec un sourire narquois. Le ninja perd et ça le met hors de lui. Soul adore le voir s'offusquer quand il n'est pas dans une position favorable néanmoins, à choisir il préfère faire enrager sa meister. Elle a plus de répondant et l'échange est plus sportif. Le ninja finit par se lever sur le canapé pour exprimer son mal être.

« J'ai faim ! » Soul n'est pas dupe. Il sait que c'est sa technique préférée pour changer le sujet de conversation. Black Star fronce brutalement les sourcils. « Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu as vu Tsubaki ? » Soul réfléchit longuement avant de lui répondre avec incertitude.

« Non, pas vraiment… Un moment, je crois. » Il sent que sa réponse ne rassure pas son meilleur ami. Ce dernier abandonne sa manette derrière lui et commence à appeler son arme. Devant l'absence de réponse, Black Star fait le tour des pièces. Sa tension est communicative et Soul se sent également devenir nerveux. Il est près de 11h est la nuit est tombée depuis un moment. Normalement, Tsubaki est à l'appartement à cette heure-ci et si ce n'est pas le cas, elle n'aurait pas manqué de le dire à Black Star.

Après quelques minutes, Black Star est de retour dans la pièce principale, il est clair qu'il n'est pas tranquille.

« Elle n'est pas là. Les courses ne sont pas rangées, il y a de la farine partout dans la cuisine mais elle n'est nulle part. Où est ce fichu téléphone ? » Presque fébrilement, il cherche son téléphone portable. Soul le regarde faire près à dégainer son propre téléphone si Black Star ne trouve pas le sien. Le ninja finit par mettre la main dessus et appelle en quelques secondes son arme. Il n'a pas de réponse. Il retente plusieurs fois mais sans plus de succès. Soul le voit se décomposer au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent. La faux démoniaque finit par se lever pour lui retirer le téléphone des mains. Le ninja s'énerve. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il est clair qu'elle ne répondra pas. On va essayer de la chercher. Tu as une idée d'où elle peut-être ? » Black Star réfléchit en remuant nerveusement le pied sur le sol.

« Non, peut-être le petit pont japonais au parc ou au stade de basket ou … je ne sais pas… »

« Je vais vérifier qu'elle n'est pas à l'appartement avec Maka. Ensuite, on va vérifier ça ainsi que le labo de Stein et l'hôpital. Si ça ne donne rien, on demandera à Maka de la chercher avec sa longueur d'âme. »

« Oui, je suppose que c'est le mieux. » Soul sort son téléphone et appelle chez lui.

« Niallo ? »

« A Blair, c'est Soul. Est-ce que Tsubaki est à l'appartement ? » Il y a un instant de silence.

« Non pas que je sache. Je vais vérifier, je viens juste de rentrer. » Soul l'entend poser le combiné. Il attend nerveusement la réponse de Blair. Pourtant quand la femme-chat lui répond enfin il n'est pas soulagé. « A priori, elle n'a pas l'air, ici. » Soul raccroche avant de se tourner vers le ninja. Ce dernier le pousse à lui dire ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

« Alors qu'elle se qu'elle a dit ? »

« D'après Blair, elle n'est pas à l'appartement, il faut la chercher. » Black Star s'empresse d'enfiler ses chaussures sans attendre Soul qui court plus qu'il ne marche pour tenter de rester au niveau du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus mort d'inquiétude.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Black Star hurle de frustration et Soul tente de le rassurer maladroitement.

« Si elle n'est ni à l'hôpital, ni chez Stein c'est qu'elle doit aller bien. Ne t'inquiète pas autant. » Black Star lance un regard noir à Soul.

« Parce que toi, si tu étais dans ma situation, tu arriverais à être calme est décontracté ? Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que Maka n'a pas répondu à son téléphone après plusieurs de tes appels, tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même. » Soul ne relève pas. Il n'a rien à dire pour sa défense. Il comprend l'angoisse qui habite son meilleur ami et il aimerait juste être capable de le rassurer un peu.

« On va voir Maka. » Le ninja grommelle.

« On aurait certainement dû commencer par ça. »

« Je sais mais elle ne va pas mâcher ses mots et je ne suis pas pressé de subir sa colère.»

« Elle aura raison. » Sans un mot supplémentaire, ils se dirigent vers l'appartement de Soul et Maka le cœur lourd d'angoisse.

Quand ils arrivent enfin devant la porte, Soul inspire profondément avant de l'ouvrir. Il enlève ses chaussures et sa veste avant d'abandonner Black Star derrière lui pour réveiller Maka. Sans un bruit, il ouvre la porte de la chambre de sa meister et il s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Blair s'éveille et s'étire pour le regarder faire.

« Maka, Maka. » Il la secoue légèrement et la jeune fille finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux.

« Soul ? »

« Oui. J'ai besoin que tu te réveilles. » Elle semble avoir du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui dit.

« Quoi ? Mais quelle heure il est ? »

« Pas loin d'1h du matin. » Maka s'assoit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« On ne sait pas où est Tsubaki. Elle est rentrée pour poser les courses mais elle a dû ressortir et on n'a rien entendu. » Maka grogne en réponse.

« Et vous ne vous en préoccupez que maintenant ? » Elle sort rapidement de son lit et se dirige vers la pièce à vivre sans prendre la peine de sortir complètement du sommeil, Soul sur ses talons. En quelques secondes, elle fait face à Black Star et s'adresse à lui sans douceur. « Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme cette semaine ? » Le ninja regarde le sol avec un air coupable.

« Non. »

« Etre Dieu, n'impose pas juste la responsabilité d'être le meilleur, Black Star. » Il lui répond sur un ton plaintif.

« Je sais Maka. On n'a été à l'hôpital, chez Stein mais elle n'est nulle part. » L'angoisse dans la voix de Black Star semble avoir raison de la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille. Elle le sermonne à nouveau mais avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci.

« Ton rôle est également de prendre soin d'elle de temps en temps ne l'oublie pas. Vous mettez toujours un souk pas possible quand vous jouez et vous rangez rarement. Même Tsubaki peut en avoir marre de temps en temps. » Tout en parlant, elle sort une carte d'un tiroir et s'installe dans le canapé en l'ouvrant. Elle ferme les yeux un instant et Black Star s'assoit en face d'elle avec un visage plein d'espoir. Soul s'assoit sur le dossier du canapé et attend son verdict. Elle rouvre les yeux en observant la carte avec attention. Elle ouvre la bouche et les quelques mots qui en sortent apaisent un peu les garçons.

« Elle va bien. » Black Star soupire de soulagement. « Elle semble dormir. » Maka fronce les sourcils en regardant la carte. Elle relève le nez pour dévisager Black Star. Après un instant, elle soupire et finit par s'adresser à lui.

« Je ne vais pas te dire où elle est mais je vais vérifier qu'elle va bien. » Soul et Black Star sont stupéfaits et ils la questionnent en cœur.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est partie sans rien dire, elle rentrera quand elle le souhaitera. Black Star tâche de rendre l'appartement présentable. Soul reste avec lui. » Black Star tente de discuter. Soul ne dit rien, il sait que c'est un ordre et qu'elle ne reviendra pas dessus.

« Mais…. »

« Ce n'est pas soumis à question, Black Star. Je vous appelle quand j'en sais plus. N'ayez pas l'idée stupide de me suivre, je le saurais. » Le ton est froid et dur. Néanmoins, Soul connait sa meister et il sait qu'elle cherche juste à donner une leçon à Black Star. Dans un sens, ça le rassure. Si elle se permet d'agir ainsi, c'est que Tsubaki va bien et qu'il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. Il décide de prendre les choses en main.

« C'est bon Black Star, si Maka dit qu'elle y va, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. » Il voit le ninja hésiter avant de céder sous le regard sévère de la meister. A contre cœur, la tête basse, il reprend le chemin de l'appartement, suivi de Soul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Il est six heures du matin et Black Star renonce à dormir. Il allume la télé qu'il met en sourdine. La lumière dérange Soul qui grogne en se retournant dans son futon. Le ninja est reconnaissant à son meilleur ami d'être resté avec lui ce soir. Autant lui, c'est senti perdu une fois de retour à l'appartement vide, autant Soul n'a eu aucun mal à prendre les choses en main. En une heure à peine, ils avaient rangé les courses, nettoyé la farine sur le sol, redonné un air vivable à la pièce principale et installé les futons. Soul semblait à l'aise dans les tâches ménagères au point que Black Star en a été surpris. Il se souvient encore de sa réponse quand il lui en a fait la remarque.

« Maka m'y force de temps en temps et je le fais sans rechigner. On ne sait jamais. Si je suis seul ou si elle est blessée, je préfère pouvoir assurer. »

Black Star l'a trouvé mature sur le moment et il en a été légèrement jaloux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Soul lui donne cette impression. Le ninja pensait qu'il arrivait à gagner un peu en maturité, surtout depuis son combat contre Mifune mais à présent, il a conscience qu'il lui reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Il faut dire que Tsubaki ne lui demande quasiment rien et qu'il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Black Star de demander si elle a besoin d'aide. Il soupire. La situation lui met les nerfs à vifs. Le coup de téléphone de Maka qu'elle a donné plusieurs heures plus tôt, a éclairci la situation mais le ninja n'est toujours pas rassuré.

Tsubaki s'est brusquement sentie très fatiguée et pour récupérer, elle a décidé d'aller passer la nuit chez Soul et Maka. Finalement, elle s'est arrêtée dans le premier hôtel venu ne se sentant pas le courage d'aller jusque chez eux. D'après Maka, la fatigue était telle qu'elle n'avait plus les idées très claires. Tsubaki voulait les appeler mais visiblement, elle s'est endormie avant de pouvoir le faire. D'après Maka, la jeune fille a fait une crise de nerf à sa façon. L'arme ninja a promis qu'elle rentrerait le lendemain matin, dès son réveil. Black Star a été dévasté par la nouvelle. Que son arme ait préférée trouver refuge ailleurs plutôt que de lui demander de se taire le met très mal à l'aise. Il se promet d'en discuter avec elle dès qu'elle rentrera mais il a peur de mal s'y prendre.

La porte s'ouvre et il sursaute en réponse. Soul grogne à nouveau dans son demi-sommeil. Le ninja regarde avec soulagement Tsubaki qui entre dans l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds. Quand elle comprend qu'il est réveillé, elle lui adresse un sourire désolé. Black Star sent immédiatement son cœur s'alléger. Silencieusement, il se lève et s'approche d'elle.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Désolé de t'avoir inquiéter. »

« Ce n'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois, demande nous juste de nous taire. » Tsubaki hoche la tête en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrête brutalement et Black Star s'en inquiète immédiatement. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, non. C'est propre. »

« Soul m'a aidé à remettre la cuisine en ordre.» Il hésite un instant avant de reprendre. « Je ne sais pas m'occuper des autres et tu es une spécialiste en la matière. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'apprendre les bases, au moins.» Tsubaki parait surprise par la demande atypique de son colocataire mais le sourire éclatant qu'elle affiche rassure et réchauffe le cœur du ninja encore inquiet. Un grognement se fait entendre derrière eux. Soul se tient debout, encore enveloppé dans la couverture du futon. Il a les yeux à moitié ouvert et semble avoir du mal à rester éveillé. Tsubaki pouffe un peu avant de s'adresser à lui.

« Soul ? » La faux démoniaque lui répond d'une voix pâteuse.

« T'es rentrée ? »

« Oui, je reste à l'appartement. » Soul semble avoir besoin de plusieurs minutes pour comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire.

« Donc … je peux rentrer. » Cette fois-ci c'est Black Star qui lui répond.

« Oui, merci pour tout, mec mais tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux de finir ta nuit avant ? »

« Non, je veux mon lit, pas vos futons. » Il s'éloigne en sautillant légèrement à cause de la couverture encore enroulée autour de lui. Une fois disparu de leur champ de vision, les deux colocataires explosent de rire en cœur incapables de retenir leur fou rire plus longtemps.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	77. Gueule de Bois : SoulxMaka

Nouveau SoulxMaka avec une nouvelle déclaration à la clé ! Ce chapitre pourrait presque se placer avant Amnésie. C'est un os un peu plus long que ce que j'ai l'habitude de vous proposer et j'espère qu'il sera de qualité.

Merci pour vos commentaires, Melancholy in my eyes, Mikan-Naranja, Neliia (Black Star ou Tsubaki jaloux... à voir mais pas tout de suite), Alice, Mangafan57, Clemantine (j'espère me rattraper !), Ady-chan et Primo (pas de soucis, je préfère les retours francs et les ronds de jambes, j'aime pas particulièrement. Ne te gêne pas.)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul ouvre les yeux en étant immédiatement submergé par une sensation de nausée. La soirée a été riche en émotion. Du moins, il le suppose à la vue de son état parce que c'est le trou noir le plus complet. Il est soulagé de découvrir qu'il est dans son lit et non dans un lieu inconnu. Il tourne la tête et lit l'heure avec une grimace. Il indique 8h30 et il espère sincèrement que c'est le matin et non le soir.<p>

Il se lève en tanguant légèrement et se dirige dans la cuisine. Il vide plusieurs verres d'eau d'un trait en espérant ainsi apaiser son mal être. Il inspire profondément et tente d'éclaircir son esprit. Premier bon point de la journée, c'est encore le matin. Il s'étire avant de décider de vérifier que sa meister également se trouve bien dans son lit. En douceur, il ouvre la porte de la chambre de sa meister et passe la tête à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que rien ne change de l'ordinaire.

Il est surpris que les rideaux soient restés ouverts. Généralement Maka préfère dormir dans le noir le plus complet. Ce qu'il découvre lui provoque des frissons dans le dos. Sa meister est bien là mais ce qui le chagrine, c'est le bras masculin qui l'enlace fermement en la plaquant contre lui. Soul observe le visage de celui qui a réussi à se frayer un chemin jusque dans le lit de la jeune fille. C'est son petit copain, Léo. Un gentil garçon intelligent, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris-vert qui changent de couleurs selon le temps qu'il fait. C'est plutôt cool comme description. Maka grogne dans son sommeil et se tourne contre son petit ami. Elle se colle un peu plus contre lui en nichant son nez dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme blond soupire en refermant un peu plus son bras autours de sa taille et en posant sa deuxième main sur sa tête comme pour la protéger.

Soul referme la porte sans un bruit et entre dans les toilettes pour alléger le contenu de son estomac. Il n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est à cause de ce qu'il vient de voir ou à cause de l'alcool qu'il a ingérer la veille. Pendant qu'il se rince la bouche, il en conclu que c'est certainement un mélange des deux. Il devrait s'être fait à l'idée pourtant. Ça fait près d'un mois qu'ils sont ensembles. Les choses se remettent lentement en place dans son esprit. Il se souvient de ce qui a causé son excès d'ébriété si inhabituel. Le spectacle de Maka dansant et riant dans les bras de Léo l'a irrité. Pour éviter de laisser échapper des paroles malheureuses, il a préféré enquiller les verres. Il espère juste qu'il n'a rien dit de regrettable. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et il entend sa meister l'appeler doucement.

« Soul ? » Il tente de se ressaisir en se passant de l'eau sur le visage. Il essaye de garder un ton aussi neutre que possible pour lui répondre.

« Oui ? »

« Ça va ? »

« Pas trop, mais avec un doliprane, ça devrait finir par s'arranger. »

« Tu as faim ? Léo va faire des pancakes. » Soul inspire profondément.

« Je crois que je préfèrerais quelque chose de plus léger. » Il l'entend rire de l'autre côté de la porte avant de lui répondre.

« Il devrait y avoir du café et de l'eau fraîche, aussi. »

« Ça me parait un meilleur programme. »

« Ok, rejoints nous quand tu te sens mieux. » Soul l'entend s'éloigner en fixant son visage dans le miroir. Il a une tête à faire peur. Les vestiges de l'alcool font vraiment mauvais ménage avec ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux blancs. Il finit quand même par sortir de la salle de bain où il s'est retranché et retrouve le couple dans la cuisine. Il regrette rapidement sa décision. Léo se tourne vers lui en affichant un sourire éclatant.

« Bonjour, Soul. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit. Quand on t'a ramené hier, tu ne semblais pas en très grande forme. » Soul retient un grognement. Il espérait que ce soit Black Star qui l'ait mis au lit.

« Désolé. J'espère que je ne me suis pas montré trop gênant. » Maka sourit en le rassurant.

« Non, tu avais une démarche maladroite mais tu n'as pas dit un mot. D'après Black Star, tu n'as quasiment rien dit de la soirée en réalité. » Soul préfére ça et il se contente de grogner en réponse. Il se sert une grande tasse de café et commence à tenter d'avaler le liquide sombre. Il observe à la dérobée sa meister qui finit de mettre la table en chantonnant. Une fois terminé, elle s'approche de Léo qui est toujours affecté à la préparation des pancakes. Ce dernier la place entre lui et la poêle en lui embrassant la tempe. Soul les regarde discuter de tout et de rien, le sourire aux lèvres, en se maudissant de ne pas réussir à être content pour elle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Soul soupire, énervé de ne pas comprendre la question. Normalement, il demande à Maka de la lui expliquer dans ces cas-là mais en ce moment, elle a moins de temps à lui consacrer. Il tape nerveusement son crayon sur la feuille blanche. Il faut qu'il trouve rapidement quelque chose à écrire s'il veut être capable de remettre cette feuille à Sid en temps et en heure. Quelqu'un s'assoit en face de lui et il grogne en espérant qu'il s'éloignera sans poser de question. Visiblement, ça ne fonctionne pas comme il le souhaiterait.

« Désolé de te déranger. » Soul lève la tête en reconnaissant la voix du petit-ami de Maka. Ce dernier le dévisage en évaluant visiblement son degré de mauvaise humeur. Léo a rapidement compris qu'il fallait se montrer prudent quand on s'adresse à la grande Death Scythe, Soul Eater. Ce dernier ne cherche pas à cacher sa contrariété.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne sais pas où est Maka. »

« Moi si. » La réflexion du jeune homme met Soul hors de lui et il a toutes les peines du monde à ne pas laisser sa colère exploser. Il fixe Léo en serrant les dents et ce dernier s'empresse de se justifier. « Je ne cherche pas à te provoquer. Désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a offensé. » Il soupire avant de poursuivre. « C'est difficile de te parler quand elle n'est pas là. » Soul tape nerveusement du bout des doigts sur la table pour tenter de garder son calme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je vais rompre avec Maka. » Il faut quelques minutes à Soul pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de lui annoncer.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as bien entendu, ne me demande pas de répéter. C'est déjà suffisamment désagréable comme ça. »

« Alors pourquoi tu romps ? »

« Parce que je sens que Maka n'est pas encore prête à me laisser prendre la place de petit-ami et que ça fait déjà un mois et demi qu'on est ensemble. Je savais que ça serait compliqué mais pas qu'elle se montrerait si craintive. C'est frustrant. » Soul fronce les sourcils. La confession du jeune homme a l'effet d'une douche froide et sa colère a complètement disparu.

« Je ne comprends pas, elle te laisse l'approcher. Plus que n'importe qui. »

« Je crois que je l'y force un peu. » Soul serre les poings et Léo s'empresse de se défendre.

« On se calme, Soul. Déjà on n'a jamais été jusque-là quoi que tu en penses et, ensuite, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle essaye de baisser de sa garde pour me faire plaisir, parce qu'elle m'aime bien mais pas comme je le souhaiterais. Elle met une distance entre nous qui ne semble pas vouloir disparaitre.» Soul prend la parole en jetant son stylo sur la table.

« Le problème avec ceux qui réfléchissent trop, c'est qu'on ne comprend rien à ce que vous racontez. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?»

« Pour ne pas que tu décides de venir me trancher la tête lorsqu'elle rentrera ce soir et qu'elle te mettra au courant. Je tiens à la vie. » Soul reste un long moment silencieux avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« Pourquoi tu n'attends pas encore un peu ? Elle semble réellement te laisser ta chance. Je la connais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est un privilège qui ne risque pas de se reproduire de sitôt. »

« Parce que j'ai l'impression de la priver d'une partie de sa liberté. Elle se force, je le sens et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je pensais que ça changerait avec le temps mais à présent j'en doute sérieusement. » Soul le dévisage un long moment et il sent que Léo devient rapidement nerveux sous son regard inquisiteur. Il finit par prendre à nouveau la parole.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Elle a passé réellement de bons moments avec toi et je l'ai vu plus souriante que d'ordinaire ces derniers temps. Elle ne prendra peut-être pas aussi bien que tu le pense cette rupture. »

« Si c'est le cas, elle pourra facilement me faire changer d'avis. » La cloche sonne et Soul regarde sa feuille blanche avec indifférence. Remis dans le contexte, une morale de Sid ne lui semble plus aussi dramatique finalement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka rentre le soir même avec un air soucieux. Soul qui l'attendait dans le canapé la regarde passer du couloir à la cuisine avec anxiété. Il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet mais il finit par se lancer.

« Bonsoir Maka, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » Elle se cale dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un verre d'eau dans les mains. Elle semble un peu ailleurs.

« Pas vraiment, Léo m'a dit qu'il t'en avait parlé. » Soul pose la tête sur le dossier du canapé sans quitter sa meister des yeux.

« Plutôt intelligent de sa part, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Léo est intelligent. » Elle semble peu disposée à lui parler et la détresse qu'il voit dans ses yeux le ronge.

« Maka, ça va ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours pour faire le tri. » Soul essaye de comprendre ce qui la perturbe à ce point. Il l'a rarement vu aussi vulnérable.

« Il était prêt à revenir sur sa décision, si tu le voulais. » Elle le fixe avec un air désabusé.

« Je ne crois pas que je le voulais. » Elle semble aux bords des larmes. « Je l'aime pourtant. J'ai dû mal à comprendre ce que je ressens. » Soul se lève pour la prendre contre lui mais elle l'arrête d'une main sur la poitrine avant qu'il n'ait pu l'enlacer. « Non, pas maintenant. S'il te plait. » Voyant certainement son visage déconfit, elle s'empresse d'ajouter quelques mots. « Je suis désolée, je vais me coucher. » Elle s'éloigne rapidement et s'enferme dans sa chambre en laissant un Soul inquiet dans le salon. Il a beau chercher, il n'arrive pas à deviner ce qui se passe dans la tête de sa meister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Cela fait deux semaines que Maka est officiellement célibataire. Voyant qu'elle semble avoir un peu de mal à passer le cap, Liz a décidé d'organiser une après-midi détente pour tenter de lui changer les idées. Soul est content qu'elle est pris cette initiative mais il aurait préféré qu'elle choisisse un autre lieu que leur appartement. Vue le bazar qu'ils mettent, il va falloir des heures pour tout nettoyer. Mais ce qui l'ennui le plus, c'est que cela ne semble pas vraiment avoir l'effet escompter sur Maka. Elle sourit par instant mais Soul voit qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait là. Quand Black Star s'approche d'elle, il grimace par avance.

« Maka, tu veux un câlin du Dieu Black Star pour te réconforter ? » Elle le fixe plusieurs minutes en silence. Soul attend le Maka-chop qui ne manquera pas de suivre. Elle refuse tout contact avec lui ces derniers temps et elle semble mal à l'aise dès qu'il s'approche trop près d'elle. Quand elle rend l'étreinte de Black Star, il ne peut cacher sa surprise. Black Star ne se pose pas autant de question que son meilleur ami et il passe un bras autour d'elle en lui tapotant la tête avec douceur. « Le grand Black Star est là. » Maka se contente d'enfouir un peu plus son visage contre lui en serrant de toutes ses forces son T-shirt. Soul sent une main sur son épaule qui l'oblige à détourner les yeux. Tsubaki le regarde avec un air triste.

« Désolée. Tu sais comment est Black Star. »

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé la réconforter donc je suis un peu surpris. » Tsubaki sourit en tentant de le rassurer.

« Black Star ne lui demande pas son avis, c'est peut-être la différence entre vous. » Soul a l'intime conviction que c'est surtout parce que c'est lui mais il décide ne pas inquiéter Tsubaki.

« Tu dois avoir raison, je réfléchis trop. » Après de longues minutes, Maka finit par se détacher de Black Star et ils parlent un long moment à voix basse. Pour tromper sa gêne, Soul commence à rassembler les bouteilles et les paquets vides qui trainent un peu partout. Liz s'approche de lui et lui tapote sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Ouai ? »

« Kid semble atteindre sa limite, je pense qu'on va rentrer. » Un coup d'œil à Kid lui arrache un sourire. Ce dernier marmonne à lui-même en observant ce qui l'entoure avec un regard noir. Le jeune Shinigami tente de faire des efforts mais parfois, son TOC reprend le dessus sans qu'il arrive à se contrôler. Soul répond à Liz.

« Oui, bien sûr, merci d'avoir organisé ça. »

« Désolé pour le bazar. » Elle lui fait un signe de la main avant de faire de dire au revoir à Maka et de quitter rapidement les lieux en compagnie de Kid et de Patty. Tsubaki se joint à lui pour nettoyer l'appartement laissant Black Star et Maka en tête à tête. N'y tenant plus, Soul questionne sa collègue de nettoyage.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils se disent ? »

« Souvenirs d'enfance. Elle a l'air de se détendre un peu. » Soul aimerait s'en réjouir mais il est frustré que ce soit grâce à Black Star que Maka semble reprendre le contrôle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela fait plusieurs heures que leurs invités sont partis et malgré l'heure tardive, Maka a décidé de préparer quelque chose à manger. Soul lui tourne le dos assis sur une chaise de la cuisine et il fait tourner l'eau dans son verre. Il est de mauvaise humeur contrairement à Maka qui semble revenir à la normale. Elle chantonne en coupant les légumes. N'y tenant plus Soul entame la discussion.

« Pourquoi Black Star a le droit de te réconforter et pas moi ? »

« Parce que quand tu voulais le faire ce n'était pas le moment. »

« J'ai vraiment pas de chance, si je résume. » Elle ne répond pas et sa réponse n'a absolument pas satisfait Soul. « Tu penses que tu ressortira avec Léo ? »

« Non, c'est fini. »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle marque un temps d'hésitation avant de lui répondre.

« Parce que je crois que quelqu'un a déjà cette place. » Soul est stupéfait, il n'arrive pas à y croire.

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non mais mes sentiments sont là. »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? »

« Parce que ce n'est jamais le moment. » Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur un ton narquois.

« Il doit être sacrément attirant pour que Léo n'arrive pas à te faire renoncer à lui. »

« Ce n'est pas le corps qui compte, c'est l'âme. Tu ne voudrais pas changer de sujet. Tout ça reste encore assez frais et je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant. »

« Tu es ma partenaire, j'ai le droit de savoir. » Elle soupire et il entend le bruit du couteau devenir plus énergique que nécessaire sur la planche à découper. Il en conclu qu'il vient de la remettre de mauvaise humeur.

« Si tu tiens à le savoir que je suis sortie avec Léo en premier lieux pour oublier ce que je ressent pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'approches de moi parce que je ne voulais pas être encore plus confuse que je ne l'étais déjà. Satisfait, tu veux bien passer à autre chose ? » Il faut quelques instants à Soul pour se persuader qu'il n'a pas rêvé.

« C'est la déclaration la moins romantique qu'il m'ait été donnée entendre. »

« Vue le niveau de tes groupies, il y a peu de chance que je puisse les égaler même avec toute ma volonté. »

« Quand tu as dit que ce qui importe c'est l'âme, je pensais qu'il était particulièrement laid. »

« Je ne t'aime pas pour ton physique ou ton passé. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, c'est tout. Changes de sujet s'il te plait. En fait, si tu pouvais oublier cette conversation, je crois que ça m'arrangerait. »

« Ça par contre, c'était cool. »

« Il faut croire que j'ai un bon professeur. » Soul se lève et enlace Maka par derrière. Elle arrête de s'occuper de la cuisine.

« Soul, je ne disais pas ça en blaguant. Ne fais pas ça, pas tant que ce n'est pas plus clair pour moi»

« J'aime bien quand tu es contre moi. »

« Je vais certainement penser que tout ça n'est qu'une erreur dans deux jours, peut-être même dans une heure. »

« Je te prouverais le contraire. » Elle se tourne pour lui faire face.

« Tu as l'air si sûr de toi. Léo aussi était sûr de lui. » Il l'embrasse sur le front.

« J'ai réussi à gérer jusque-là et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que ça continue. » Maka se presse contre lui en murmurant.

« J'espère qu'on ne se trompe pas. » Soul se contente de poser sa joue sur sa tête en réponse. En ce qui le concerne, il est persuadé du contraire mais il sait qu'il va falloir du temps pour que ce soit également son cas. Il sourit. S'il y a une chose qu'il a appris avec Maka c'est la patience.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	78. Rencontre avec un duo de Shibusen :Blair

Pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai décidé de reprendre la rencontre entre Blair et SoulxMaka mais en me centrant sur Blair. J'ai essayé de me calquer au plus près du manga mais il est possible qu'il y ait quelques différences qui j'espère seront minimes.

Merci pour vos commentaires, NY0Z3KA (pour les problèmes de conjugaison, je suis preneuse d'exemple pour que je puisse m'améliorer), Ayka kurenai (j'essaye de m'adapter aux demandes des lecteurs !), Mikan-Naranja (merci !), Melancholy in my eyes (ci-dessous, tu trouveras le prochain !), Clemantine (Elle est sortie avec Léo parce qu'elle a peur d'entamer une autre forme de relation avec Soul. Enfin, je crois, je ne suis pas dans la tête de Maka.), MangaFan57, Primo (j'aime aussi beaucoup Amnésie), Ady-chan et Alice (ravie de voir que j'arrive à transmettre les émotions, j'y travaille.)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Blair regarde avec un air narquois le garçon qui a atterri dans son bain en passant par la fenêtre et qui semble avoir quelques difficultés à se contrôler. Il a eu du mal à supporter la vue de son corps dénudé et elle n'a même pas eu besoin de le toucher pour provoquer une quelconque réaction chez lui. Elle décide de le provoquer en poussant plus loin le vice.<p>

« Quelque chose ne va pas jeune homme ? » Ce dernier n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'une jeune fille l'envoie au tapis à l'aide d'un violent coup de pied qui manque autant de grâce que d'élégance. Par jeu, la femme-chat décide de pousser le bouchon plus loin et coince la tête du garçon entre ses cuisses et sa poitrine sans prendre la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit. Cela semble être le coup de grâce et il semble avoir quelques difficultés à exprimer des idées cohérentes. Son attention se porte à nouveau sur la jeune fille qui les regarde avec un air furieux tout en maugréant des mots incompréhensibles. Ça l'amuse. A quoi elle s'attend cette jeune humaine. Les hommes sont tous ainsi depuis la nuit des temps. Ils sont faibles face au corps nu d'une femme. Blair songe que si cette jeune fille ne veut pas en souffrir dans les années à venir, il va falloir soit qu'elle en joue comme elle, soit qu'elle se fasse une raison.

Brusquement, la jeune fille attrape son acolyte par l'oreille pour le tirer dans le droit chemin. Le garçon semble se ressaisir et l'ambiance change dans la maison citrouille. Blair constate que le garçon se change en faux et elle réalise avec soulagement qu'elle peut encore être surprise par quelque chose malgré les nombreuses années qu'elle a passées à errer sur terre. Parfois, elle se demande si elle n'en a pas fait le tour et la sensation de surprise qu'elle vient d'avoir face à cette transformation lui prouve le contraire et ça lui fait du bien. Le garçon prononce des mots qu'elle ne comprend pas.

« Mademoiselle la sorcière, je vais dévorer ton âme. » La jeune fille se met en position de combat et Blair comprend qu'ils sont là pour la tuer.

« On y va Soul Eater. »

« Ça marche ! » Juste pour agacer un peu plus la jeune fille qui semble manquer de patience, elle décide de la narguer à nouveau. Dans un nuage de fumée, elle récupère ses vêtements en commentant la scène en prenant soin montré qu'elle s'amuse clairement de la situation.

« Incroyable, il s'est changé en faux. » La réponse de l'adolescente ne se fait pas attendre.

« Je vais prendre ton âme pour créer une Death-Scythe. » Blair voit combien elle semble sérieuse et elle trouve la situation d'autant plus intéressante. Elle décide de la provoquer à nouveau juste pour le plaisir de la voir fulminer à nouveau.

« Comme c'est fascinant… J'aimerais avoir la faux. S'il te plait ? » Malgré sa provocation, Blair n'aurait que faire de ce garçon capable de se changer en faux. Elle s'en amuserait certainement un temps mais elle a tendance à se lasser vite de ses nouveaux jouets et la nature des hommes n'arrange pas les choses. Ils sont bien trop prévisibles pour réellement constituer un passe-temps pour elle. Ressasser ces pensées négatives plonge Blair dans une humeur maussade et elle décide d'en finir rapidement n'ayant plus envie de s'amuser. Elle n'a plus qu'une envie retourner dans son bain pour finir de se laver. « Pum-Pumkin, Pumkin » Sa main se met à briller et elle voit l'inquiétude se dessiner sur les traits de la jeune fille. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle décide de frapper fort pour être sûre qu'ils ne reviendront pas. « Halloween Canon. » Une citrouille géante apparait et envoie les adolescents hors de sa vue. Blair espère qu'ils ont compris la leçon et elle s'empresse de se déshabiller pour plonger à nouveau dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire sans s'inquiéter du nouveau trou qu'elle vient de faire dans son plafond..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Blair ne sait pas si elle doit être amusée ou dépitée face aux tentatives infructueuses des deux adolescents tenaces. Pour le moment, elle décide d'en et elle doit avouer qu'ils lui permettent de passer agréablement le temps. Elle se dit que lorsqu'elle en aura assez, elle leur expliquera sa réelle nature et s'amusera très certainement devant leurs mines déconfites. Après tout, c'est visiblement une sorcière qu'ils veulent et non une femme-chat. Pour le moment, elle prend plaisir à observer la jeune qui loin de se décourager à chaque nouvelle rencontre, semble de plus en plus décidée à vaincre. Blair a pris le temps de les détailler et elle a identifié ses deux agresseurs. La fille s'appelle Maka et la femme-chat s'amuse de voir ses deux couettes volées au vent au diapason de son manteau. Elle a un caractère fort et n'hésite pas à hurler quand elle le juge nécessaire. Pour le moment, Blair prend toujours la situation à la rigolade mais elle doit reconnaitre que la souris a du répondant et que la moindre faute d'inattention de sa part lui sera fatale.

Le garçon de son côté l'intéresse sans vraiment l'intéresser. Il a un physique atypique qui fera certainement des ravages auprès de la gente féminine quand il arrêtera de passer son temps avec la jeune fille. Sa capacité à se changer en faux le rend d'autant plus singulier et donc intéressant aux yeux de Blair. Elle a fini par en conclure qu'il pourrait la divertir quelques temps. La femme-chat a traversé plusieurs siècles et elle a connu de nombreux hommes. Rares sont ceux qui se sont démarqués à ses yeux et ont réussi à l'intéresser suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle estime avoir une relation sérieuse avec. Quand le garçon-faux aura cessé de l'intéresser, elle le laissera très certainement sur le bord de la route comme tous les autres avant lui. Il est comme les autres de toutes façons, il aime la forme et s'intéresse peu au fond.

C'est la quatrième fois qu'elle leur fait face. La relation entre-eux semble se détériorer de joue en jour et Blair décide d'en profiter pour voir de nouveau la gamine fulminer. Elle a du coffre et c'est se faire entendre quand quelque chose lui déplait. Comme à son habitude, elle décide de les narguer.

« Nya-ha. Vous ne vaincrez jamais Blair. » La femme-chat les regarde se disputer à propos d'une attaque ratée avec le sourire aux lèvres. D'après ce qu'elle comprend, Maka commence à comprendre la véritable nature des hommes et commence à le reprocher à son partenaire de combat. L'adolescente lui fait remarquer qu'il aime les marques d'attention de Blair et il a quelques difficultés à le nier. Malgré ce le fait qu'elle le critique, elle ne lâche pas son arme et ça chagrine Blair car cela signifie qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec eux pour le moment. Elle a envie de prendre un bain chose qui devient difficile ces derniers-temps à cause des attaques intempestives des deux adolescents en manque de sensations fortes. Elle les provoque à nouveau sachant que cela réduit considérablement la durée de la bataille en générale. « Eh, garçon-faux, tu te disputes beaucoup avec elle, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas équipe avec moi ? Je ne te reprocherais jamais pour quoi que ce soit. » C'est la vérité. Elle sait à quoi s'en tenir, elle ne sera donc pas surprise de la façon dont il va se conduire et quand il commencera à l'ennuyer, elle se contentera de partir et le problème sera réglé. La jeune fille tente de la contrer mais Blair sent combien elle manque de confiance en elle. Elle a peur de la réponse de son partenaire et c'est visible.

« Arrêtes. C'est ma faux, pourquoi tu ne t'adresses pas directement au propriétaire ? » Blair reconnait que pour une jeune humaine, elle a du cran même si cela sera très certainement inutile à la toute fin. Néanmoins, elle sait comment la briser et elle ne va pas s'en priver. Si ça peut lui permettre de s'amuser encore quelques minutes supplémentaires, elle ne va pas se gêner.

« Mmmmh, mmmmh, okay. Donc, j'ai juste à te tuer pour avoir ce que je veux. » Blair décide d'y aller sérieusement prête à employer les grands moyens. Dès que le garçon-faux se sera rangé de son côté, les combats seront finis et elle pourra reprendre le fil de sa propre vie avec en bonus son nouveau jouet. La femme-chat constate rapidement que l'adolescente semble avoir quelques difficultés à utiliser la faux et elle s'en délecte d'avance. La jeune fille tente d'attirer l'attention de son arme mais sans réel succès. Brusquement, la faux reprend son apparence humaine après que la jeune fille ait de nouveau élevé la voix après lui. Maka semble prise au dépourvu et légèrement perdue. Le garçon s'empresse d'éclaircir la situation et sa réponse ne surprend pas la femme-chat.

« Je ne veux plus devenir une Death-Scythe pour le Shinigami, Je veux devenir la faux de Mademoiselle Blair. » Blair sourit, elle va bientôt à l'idée de pouvoir se délecter dans un bon bain.

« C'est vrai, je suis tellement Blair. » La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fait pas attendre et Blair la regarde l'accuser d'utiliser la magie. Le garçon-faux remet son ancienne partenaire à sa place en lui expliquant lui-même ce qui constitue la nature humaine. Ils aiment la forme, pas le fond. En quelques secondes, l'adolescent se tient près de Blair en prenant soin de détailler son nouveau propriétaire avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il a agi comme n'importe quel homme l'aurait fait à sa place. Blair s'intéresse à la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle voit qu'elle a son visage en direction du sol et elle se doute que les larmes perlent sur son visage. Maka commence à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles avant de laisser sa colère exploser.

« Les homme sont horrible. Tout ce que vous savez faire c'est de tromper et de tout gâcher. Je ne peux pas y croire. Vous pouvez tous mourir. » Blair est surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Maka ne semble pas surprise par le changement de position de Soul. En fait, c'est même l'inverse. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne cette décision. « Eh Soul, tu disais que je me faisais des idées mais finalement avez-vous réellement besoin d'une raison pour tout gâcher ? Tu n'es qu'un minable. » Blair est surprise d'entendre la voix de son nouveau jouet près d'elle répondre à la jeune fille furieuse.

« Comment veux-tu que je te réponde? Les gars cool ne font pas ça. » Quand un bruit métallique se fait entendre derrière elle rappelant à Blair le bruit que font les épées lorsqu'on la tire de son fourreau, la femme-chat comprend qu'elle vient faire une erreur d'inattention. Elle réalise que le vrai danger ne venait pas de la jeune fille cette fois-ci mais du garçon. Elle se demande si c'est le discours virulent de la jeune fille qui l'a fait changer d'avis ou si c'était son plan depuis le départ. La réponse l'intrigue réellement. Elle se demande s'il est possible qu'elle se soit trompée ? Ses pensées s'égrainent pendant que son corps coupé se désagrège.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle réapparait quelques minutes plus tard et regarde avec un immense sourire les deux adolescents qui tentent de comprendre pourquoi les changements attendus ne se produisent pas. Blair décide de mettre les choses au clair pour les voir sombrer un peu plus dans l'incompréhension.

« Blair n'a jamais dit qu'elle était une sorcière. C'est vous qui en avez décidé, ainsi. Blair est juste un chaton avec de forts pouvoirs magiques. » Les adolescents se décomposent et elle s'en amuse réellement. Elle a décidé qu'elle allait passer un peu de temps en leur compagnie. Les mois à venir semblent prometteurs et elle a l'intention d'en profiter.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	79. lendemain flou : équipe

Bonne année à tous.

Un nouveau chapitre après un (long) moment d'absence. J'ai quelques one-shots sous le coude mais impossible de trouver des fins qui me plaisent. Je m'y suis repris une bonne dizaine de fois pour finir celui-là et je ne suis toujours pas complètement satisfaite. Je suppose que c'est le signe que cette série de one-shot arrive à sa fin... Seul l'avenir nous le dira. En tout cas voici le 79 one-shot !

Merci pour vos commentaires : Melancholy in my eyes, Alice (la première fois que j'ai lu Soul Eater, ça ne m'avait pas plus non plus. J'ai repris des années plus tard), Clemantine, Neliia, Ady-chan, Ayaka kurenai, Primo (après réflexion c'est possible mais j'aime bien cette version !).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul émerge difficilement. Il a mal au crâne. Extrêmement mal au crâne, même. Les coups insistants sur la porte ne l'aide pas à calmer la douleur qui pulse intensément. Il se lève du canapé qui lui a servi de lit et s'approche de l'entrée. Il fait tout son possible pour se réveiller en chemin. Quand il ouvre brutalement la porte, il fait face à une femme de chambre qui n'a pas l'air rassuré. Il l'interpelle sans douceur, une main dans ses cheveux.<p>

« Quoi ? » Elle recule d'un pas, pas rassurée à la vue d'un homme au physique si atypique. La cicatrice sur son torse nu ne fait que renforcer son malaise. Il lui fait peur.

« Il est 12h30 et normalement, il faut quitter la chambre avant 11h. » Soul la transperce avec des yeux perçants. Une fois qu'il a intégré et compris la demande de la jeune femme, il calme la lueur menaçante dans ses yeux. Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour arriver à le réaliser de façon vraiment convenable. Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne.

« Ah, oui. On est désolé. On ne s'est pas réveillé. On part dans un quart d'heure maximum. » A présent que Soul s'est calmé, la femme de chambre ne le trouve plus si effrayant. Pour être exacte, elle trouve qu'il a même un charme exotique. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Soul a déjà refermé la porte. Il regarde autour de lui. A priori, l'appart n'est pas en bazar. Il devrait pouvoir tenir son engagement. En tout cas, lui n'a pas fait de dégât dans le mini-salon où il a élu domicile. Il se dirige dans l'unique chambre attenante pour voir ce qu'il en est pour les deux autres. Il ouvre la porte et se dirige vers la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la lumière. Il entend deux grognements dans le lit.

« Non, pas déjà. Je veux dormir. »

« On ne peut pas Kid, on devrait avoir quitté la chambre depuis 1h30, déjà. » Black Star se fait entendre à son tour.

« Dieu décide de l'heure à laquelle il se lève. » Soul observe la pièce autours de lui avec un air soulagé.

« Au moins, on a rien cassé à priori. Je vais vérifier les toilettes et on se casse. Remballer vos affaires. Les filles vont hurler, on a 1h de retard. » Kid s'assoit et regarde Soul. Ce dernier à la nette impression qu'il a autant de mal que lui à garder les yeux ouverts.

« On devrait éviter d'allumer nos portables avant de les avoir rejoint. Ça évitera des ennuis. »

« Bonne idée. Je te laisse réveiller Black Star, je vais ranger mes affaires dans le salon. »

Au moment où Soul referme la porte de l'appartement derrière eux, Black Star fait une réflexion qui résume à elle seule leur soirée, si on met de côté leurs teints blafards, leurs yeux rouges, leurs vêtements froissés et leurs haleines chargés bien évidemment.

« Quelqu'un se souvient de tout ce qu'on a foutu hier ? » Kid et Soul secoue la tête en réponse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils arrivent enfin au café où ils ont rendez-vous et deux surprises les attendent. D'abord, les filles ne semblent pas en meilleur état qu'eux, ensuite, il manque Maka. Soul prend une chaise rapidement imité par Kid et Black Star.

« Maka est partie commander quelque chose ? » Tsubaki le regarde quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Elle n'est pas avec vous ? Elle n'était pas à l'appart ce matin. » Soul secoue la tête. L'absence de sa meister a le mérite de lui mettre un coup de fouet. Liz lui donne quelques explications supplémentaires.

« Elle est partie vous rejoindre quand on est entré dans une boîte de strip-tease. » Tsubaki ponctue la phrase de son amie par un gloussement très suggestif. Black Star la dévisage visiblement un peu choqué. Ce dernier conclue qu'elle n'a pas encore évacué tout l'alcool que Liz lui a fait ingérer. « Je pensais qu'elle serait avec vous. » Kid réfléchit intensément.

« Oui, je me souviens qu'elle nous a rejoint mais Black Star nous avait lancé un défi et on était déjà légèrement alcoolisé. » Soul soupire avant de donner sa version des faits.

« Par légèrement alcooliser, tu veux dire complètement ivre. Remarque c'était le risque en remplaçant le mètre de bière par de la Vodka… Tout ça ne me dit pas où est Maka. » Black Star se redresse en tentant de protéger du soleil ses yeux fragiles en les couvrant de ses mains.

« T'inquiètes Soul. Elle doit avoir trouvé un coin pénard où passer la nuit et à présent soit elle va arriver super tard pour nous montrer qu'elle fait la tête, soit elle a le nez dans un bouquin et elle n'a pas vue l'heure passée. » Soul n'est qu'à moitié rassuré mais ça ressemblerait assez à sa meister. Il craint surtout les Maka-chop à son retour qui feront certainement empirer son mal de tête. Il se tourne vers Kid.

« Tu ne peux pas chercher son âme ? » Kid se tourne vers lui avec des petits yeux et un visage défait.

« Pas maintenant Soul. Ais un peu pitié de moi. » Liz se met à rire.

« Tu parles d'un Shinigami, il ne supporte pas l'alcool. » Kid se tourne vers elle avec le nez retroussé.

« Je n'ai simplement pas ton entrainement, Mademoiselle l'ex-délinquante. » Tsubaki, Liz, Kid et Soul se mettent à rire pendant que Black Star grogne de douleur face aux bruits que ça crée. Patty rit également mais personne ne sait si la conversation en est réellement la cause. Le serveur leur apporte la carte et Tsubaki lui fait une moue suggestive qui a le mérite de scandaliser Black Star. Ils réfléchissent tous intensément à leurs choix quand le téléphone de Soul qu'il vient de rallumer se met à sonner. Il observe le numéro qui s'affiche avec méfiance. Il ne le connait pas et il a déjà deux appels en absence de sa part. Le téléphone s'arrête enfin et Soul s'apprête à le ranger quand il se remet à sonner de plus belle. Il décroche, agacé.

« ALLO. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi d'être en colère Soul. »

« Maka ? » Le reste de la table lève les yeux vers lui.

« J'ai besoin de ses fichues clés pour me détacher. Dépêches-toi de venir me délivrer. »

« Les clés ? »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas, bien évidement. Ramènes-toi à l'hôtel et trouve une solution. » Soul s'apprête à répondre mais il est devancé par le bruit d'un téléphone raccroché. Il regarde les autres les yeux plein d'espoir. La réponse est unanime.

« Ta meister, ton problème. » Soul grogne mais s'empresse de rejoindre l'hôtel qu'il a quitté i peine une demi-heure tout en fouillant ses poches à la recherche de quelconques clés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Soul entre dans la chambre où il est accueilli par la femme de ménage.

« Votre amie est dans la salle de bain. » Il s'y dirige avec des pas hésitants. Sa meister est attachée à un tuyau de plomberie grâce à des menottes. Soul la regarde sans trop savoir quoi faire. Maka ne semble pas décidé à patienter plus longtemps.

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Détaches-moi. » Il baisse les yeux en lui répondant.

« Je n'ai pas les clés. »

« J'ai cru comprendre mais je te rappelle que tu es une arme et une faux de surcroit donc je pense que tu dois pouvoir y faire quelque chose. » Soul change son bras et s'empresse de la libérer. Elle se relève visiblement soulagée d'être enfin libre. Elle s'empresse de sortir en s'excusant auprès de la femme de chambre, Soul sur ses talons. Il lui attrape la main une fois dehors. Il se sent brusquement coupable et il se sent d'autant plus bête qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Maka se libère d'un geste brusque et reprend sa marche à pas énergiques. Soul la suit quelques mètres derrière en retrait en tentent de retrouver comment ils en sont arrivés là. Ils rejoignent l'équipe sans qu'il n'ait trouvé la moindre piste. Le serveur se tient près de la table avec un air agacé. Liz interpelle les nouveaux venus.

« Ah, vous tombez bien, on a tous les poches vides. Vous avez de quoi payer ? » Maka prend une carte et après un rapide coup d'œil, se tourne vers le serveur.

« Vous pouvez me rajouter une omelette avec du bacon et des pommes de terre sautés ? » Tsubaki, Kid et Black Star pousse un grognement de dégout.

« Toute charmante que vous soyez, Mademoiselle, il va falloir payer. »

« Oui évidemment. » Maka sort une grosse poignée de billets qu'elle met sur la table. « Ça devrait aller. Je pense. » Le serveur sourit et s'éloigne au trot. Liz compte les billets sur la table avec application pour avoir de quoi payer le serveur à son retour. Elle ouvre de grands yeux en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

« Il y en a pour près de 70€, tu as eu ça où ? »

« C'est Soul et Kid. Black Star ouvrait trop sa grande gueule pour rapporter quoi que ce soit. » Kid semble émerger.

« Quoi ? » Maka reprend impitoyablement.

« 10€ le baiser. Ce n'était pas cher payé mais ça a rapporté 310 € donc … » Kid et Soul ont un peu de mal à comprendre tous ce que ça implique, Liz affiche un sourire amusé et dépliant une grande feuille de papier qui accompagnait les billets.

« Et ça ? »

« Le numéros et messages des filles intéressées pour être recontactée. »

« On dirait ton écriture. »

« C'est mon écriture, j'étais chargée de prendre l'argent et les message. Kid, tu m'as demandé de te rappeler que cette fille t'intéressait particulièrement. Tu as mesuré sa poitrine et tu l'as trouvé très symétrique, si j'ai bonne mémoire. » Elle pointe un doigt nonchalamment vers un des noms de la feuille pendant que Kid se terre entre ses bras. Soul respire difficilement. Il tente par tous les moyens de se souvenir de quelque chose mais sans succès. Liz quant à elle semble apprécier l'instant et pousse Maka à raconter sa soirée. « Et bien, quand vous avez été trop occupées pour que je puisse parler à l'une d'entre vous, je me suis dit que je ferais aussi bien de rejoindre les garçons. » Tsubaki glousse en réponse et Maka lève les yeux au ciel. Black Star est sûre qu'il est plus sage qu'il ignore les raisons de ce gloussement, il sent qu'un homme pourrait en mourir. Il n'a pas tort. Liz la pousse à continuer.

« Et donc ? »

« J'ai rapidement réalisé qu'il n'était pas dans un état meilleur que vous et j'ai décidé de rentrer. Soul en a décidé autrement et il m'a passé des menottes qu'il a trouvé, je ne sais où. » Soul grogne en réponse en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un flic … ou un mec déguisé en flic… je crois…. je lui ai tellement cassé les pieds qu'il a fini par me les donner. »Maka hoche les épaules en poursuivant.

« Enfin, bref, ils m'ont promené toute la soirée comme ça. On a fait trois boîtes de nuit et une boîte de strip-tease. Soit ils me forçaient à monter avec eux sur la piste de danse, soit j'étais attachée à une table, une chaise ou un banc. » Liz rigole pendant que Kid affiche une mine catastrophée. Tsubaki semble reprendre possession de ses esprits.

« Et, les gens ne disaient rien ? »

« Je ne hurlais pas particulièrement fort et un coup, Black Star et Soul se présentaient comme mes grands frères en charge de ma surveillance, soit il disait que je subissais un bizutage.» Black Star fronce les sourcils.

« Ton frère ? »

« Oui. » Elle accueille avec ravissement le serveur et son plat qui arrive. Le ninja jette un coup d'œil à Soul qui semble chercher désespérément à se souvenir des détails sur lesquels sa meister passe. Que lui se fasse passer pour son frère, il peut le concevoir mais pourquoi Soul a dit la même chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête. L'albinos semble reprendre vie en tiquant sur un des lieux indiqués par Maka.

« Et la boite de Strip-tease ?»

« C'est là où on est resté le plus longtemps, c'est pour ça que vous avez décidé de gagner de l'argent avec les baiser. » Kid grogne à nouveau devant sa conduite inqualifiable. Il trouve quand même le courage de relancer Maka.

« On y a fait quoi ? »

« Boire et regarder des filles s'effeuiller, c'est généralement ce qui se fait dans ce genre d'endroit. » Après un instant de silence, elle reprend. « Ah, oui et Black Star a payé le propriétaire pour pouvoir faire un strip-tease intégrale sur la piste de danse. Tu utilises très bien la barre verticale soit dit en passant. » Black Star bloque quelques secondes avant de sursauter au son de Liz qui explose de rire.

« Et dire que j'ai loupé ça, dis-moi que tu as pris des photos. »

« Difficile, j'ai passé le début de la soirée assise au comptoir attaché à un tube de métal et à être importunée par des crétins complètement ivres. Lorsque j'ai mis un type au tapis, énervée qu'il tente de poser ses mains n'importe où, le proprio a négocié la récupération des clés auprès de Soul. Il m'a libéré à condition que je l'aide à servir les boissons. C'était amusant et en plus j'ai eu deux propositions de travail. » Kid se redresse.

« Deux propositions de travails ? Tu ne quittes pas Shibusen quand même ? »

« Mais, non. » Liz reprend à priori revigorée par le récit de la meister.

« Et ça, c'est fini comment ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop compris, Soul est arrivé furieux au bar, il m'a remis les menottes et on a quitté la boîte pour l'hôtel. » Une petite voix hurle le mot ''jalousie'' dans l'esprit de Soul mais il la chasse pour poser la question qui l'intrigue le plus.

« Et, comment tu as finis dans la salle de bain ? »

« On dormait dans le salon et je n'arrêtais pas de te secouer pour que tu arrêtes de ronfler. Tu en as eu marre et tu m'as porté jusque dans la salle de bain avant de m'attacher au tuyau. Après, j'ai hurlé un long moment et je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir. C'est la femme de ménage qui m'a réveillé ce matin. » Soul se frotte l'arête du nez. Il était tellement saoul qu'il en a oublié sa meister. Ça ce n'est franchement pas cool. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de grand frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

Il observe distraitement Liz qui lit les messages consciencieusement notés par Maka. L'ainée des Thompson décide d'en appeler deux-trois pour jouer la copine trompée. Kid fini par lui arracher le papier des mains et la brûle tout en tentant d'empêcher Liz d'éteindre la flamme. Soul ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher, c'est toujours un mauvais souvenir de moins et ça fait du bien au moral. Il faut dire que la lueur amusée dans les yeux de sa meister à chaque fois qu'elle les observe ne l'aide pas à faire le deuil de sa soirée. Elle s'approche de lui et s'adresse à lui sur un ton menaçant.

« Arrête de faire la tête ou je te Maka-chop comme tu le mérites. » Soul répond avec un ton dépité.

« Laissez une amie se débrouiller avec des soulards, c'est pas cool. »

« Ne t'en fait pas. Tu as bien joué les grands frères tout le long de la soirée. Tu ne m'as laissé seule que pour faire descendre Black Star de scène et quand tu as passé ton accord secret avec le patron. » Soul est rassurer d'entendre ses mots mais irrité qu'elle fasse référence à son rôle de grand frère. Ce n'est pas l'image qu'il a envi qu'elle ait de lui. « Ça m'aurait plu d'avoir un grand frère comme toi. » Il soupire en la regardant le dévisager avec un petit sourire. Elle a vraiment un don pour remuer innocemment le couteau dans la plaie. Il attrape les deux billets de train que lui tend Tsubaki et en donne un à sa meister.

« Si tu le dis. Dépêches-toi on va le louper. »

« Tu es grognon. Tu n'avais qu'à pas boire si ça ne te plait pas, ce que je te raconte. » Soul ne relève pas mais n'en pense pas moins. Il se promet de ne plus boire au point d'atteindre ce niveau d'ébriété. Juste avant de monter dans le train, elle se tourne vers lui qui traine un peu derrière. « Allez grand frère, accélère. »

« Maka, arrête ça. » Il n'a qu'un rire pour toute réponse et il sent qu'il va couler de l'eau sous les ponts avant de que ça ne tombe aux oubliettes.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	80. Son âme : MakaxSoul

Voici un vieux projet auquel j'ai réussi à donner une fin qui me satisfait. Je vous présente une version de l'âme de Maka. Une autre version que celle présente dans "la chasse aux sauveurs" pour ceux qui ont lu.

Merci pour vos commentaires : **Alice** (oui c'est un peu sur le principe de Very Bad Trip ! Je vais essayer d'atteindre les 100 os. Ce serait un joli exploit car c'était pas du tout prévu quand j'ai commencé), **Clemantine** (en fait, j'ai des idées et des débuts de chapitre écrits mais j'ai un peu plus de mal à leurs donner forme.), **Neliia** (oui, le chapitre était plus décousu parce Soul avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Je test différentes façon d'écrire donc ce n'est pas toujours des choix heureux ! Pour le comportement de Maka, on va dire qu'elle avait bu quelques verres, elle aussi.), **Ayaka Kurenai** (merci), **Primo** (ravie d'avoir pu te mettre de bonne humeur), **Ady-chan** ( Je le prend pas mal ! Pour répondre à ta question, non ce ne sont pas mes expériences telle quelles mais je suppose que certains passages ou sentiment sont inspirés de ce que j'ai vécu même si je suis incapable de dire précisément lesquels.), **MangaFan57** (merci) et merci, à **Themaoko** qui a pris la peine de commenter plusieurs chapitres au hasard de ses lectures et impressions.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Maka est assise dans le phare avec un paquet de feuille devant elle. C'est un phare tout en longueur avec une petite pièce à son sommet, entourée de baie vitrée et d'un petit balcon qui en fait tout le tour. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle a appris aujourd'hui et remet de l'ordre dans ses idées, triant les feuilles en plusieurs tas distincts : ce qui lui sera utile, ce qui ne le sera pas et ce qui est personnel. Un faisceau de lumière tourne interminablement dans la noirceur qui entoure le bâtiment. Il semble provenir de la pièce pourtant aucune lumière vive ne gêne le travail de la meister concentrée. Lorsqu'il atteint une âme, le faisceau a le même effet qu'un sonar en la faisant clairement apparaître dans le noir. Cette dernière prend forme un court instant avant de disparaître de nouveau. Le faisceau tourne lentement ce qui signifie que Maka se considère en sécurité à cet instant. Lorsqu'une âme douteuse apparaît la lumière se met à tourner beaucoup plus vite. Lorsqu'elle atteint sa vitesse maximale, elle va si vite que le phare semble éclairé à 360°.<p>

Quand le faisceau entre en contact avec Soul, son âme familière ressort dans la pénombre plus fortement que celles de la dizaine d'inconnus qui évoluent autour de l'appartement. Ceux sont celles des voisins, des badauds dans la rue, des âmes fades en comparaison de celle de la faux démoniaque. Maka n'y prête que peu d'attention. Elle n'a pas besoin de regarder par la baie vitrée pour savoir ce que la lumière met en évidence. La lumière fait partie d'elle-même et elle le ressent au plus profond d'elle-même.

Une des âmes change légèrement et Maka lève le nez de ses feuilles pour regarder dehors. Le faisceau arrête de tourner pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'âme en question. Avec un soupire, elle se lève et emprunte un long escalier en spirale sans rambarde qui longe la paroi. Tout en descendant, elle suit distraitement des yeux, l'immense échelle qui va du sol au sommet. Si on prend la peine de regarder les murs de plus près, on comprend son utilité. Au lieu de brique, le phare est composé de piles de feuilles soigneusement empilées. L'échelle permet à la jeune fille d'accéder à ses souvenirs soigneusement conservés. Maka passe la porte étroite au pied de la tour et face à une lumière aveuglante, ferme les yeux. Quand elle les ouvre, elle a quitté son âme pour rejoindre la réalité. Elle interpelle son âme qui frappe à la porte.

« Oui, Soul ? » Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et passe la tête par la porte.

« Tout va bien ? » Elle lui sourit avant de lui répondre, confortablement assise à son bureau.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Il se permet d'entrer pour vérifier ses dires. Elle a mis beaucoup de temps à lui répondre et il n'est pas complètement rassuré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Je mettais de l'ordre dans mes idées, j'étais un peu ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Soul s'assoit sur son lit l'obligeant à se tourner pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi les armes ne peuvent pas entrer dans l'âme de leurs meisters ? » Maka le dévisage avec surprise.

« Tu me trouves trop intrusive ? »

« Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça. On en discutait avec Tsubaki et Liz. Black Star a vu celle de Tsubaki et Liz a fait visiter la sienne à Kid mais on s'est aperçu qu'on n'avait jamais pénétré les vôtres. Je voulais savoir s'il y a une raison à cela.» Maka réfléchit un moment, elle ne s'est jamais vraiment posée la question.

« Je n'ai pas d'explications, je n'y ai jamais pensé. Tu aimerais la visiter ? Elle n'a rien d 'extraordinaire, tu sais.» Soul hésite un moment avant de répondre avec un air narquois.

« Non, je me passerais d'une visite privée de bibliothèque. » Maka se met à rire.

« Désolée de te décevoir, mon âme n'est pas une bibliothèque. Enfin, je suppose qu'on peut la considéré ainsi dans un certain sens mais je doute que tu en ai vu, un jour, une identique. » Soul regarde Maka avec intérêt.

« Tu penses que je pourrais la voir ? » Maka hésite avant de finir par hocher la tête. Après réflexion, sa demande lui parait légitime. Il lui a toujours donné un accès complet à son âme, il lui parait normal de lui faire visiter la sienne. Elle se lève pour rejoindre son arme assise sur le lit. Elle hésite un instant et finit par prendre lui demander ses mains qu'il lui donne sans rechigner. Elle ferme les yeux et Soul l'imite sans réfléchir. Ils se retrouvent dans la pièce qui sombre qui représente l'âme de Soul. Il est assis sur le banc en tournant le dos au piano et regarde sa meister qui met de l'ordre dans sa longue robe noire. Il l'interpelle pressé de passer à l'étape suivante. « On fait quoi maintenant ? » Maka lui sourit en réponse et lui tend la main. Soul la prend sans sourciller et se laisse entraîner vers la porte sans discuter. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle lui donne un dernier ordre.

« Ne me lâche pas, je vais t'y conduire. »

« D'accord. »

« C'est très important Soul, ne me lâche pas quoi qu'il se passe, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Promis. » Il ressert la prise sur sa main et cela semble la satisfaire et ouvre la porte. Tout est noir et semble sans vie. Maka pose un pied dans l'Abysse sans hésitation flottant sans mal dans le vide. Soul la suit sans hésiter. Une fois ses deux pieds dans le vide, il plonge à pique dans l'abysse en emportant sa meister dans son sillage. Surpris par la chute brutale, il lâche le poignet de sa meister mais cette dernière le rattrape à deux mains, visiblement apeurée à l'idée de le lâcher. Soul voit la terreur dans ses yeux et la prend dans ses bras pour la coller contre lui. La jeune fille place ses bras autours de son cou en retour, nerveuse à l'idée qu'ils soient séparés. Soul lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. « Je suppose que ce n'était pas prévu ? »

« Non pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment on va arrêter la chute. » Soul remarque qu'elle semble reprendre le dessus et il se sent rassuré. Il se permet de lui répondre en employant un ton sarcastique.

« En atterrissant ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait un fond à l'Abysse. » Soul est emballé par la nouvelle et ne peut s'empêcher de faire ironiquement profiter sa meister de son enthousiasme.

« Donc, on va tomber pour l'éternité, sympa. »

« Ne dis pas de sottise Soul, on va trouver une solution. »

« Il y en a une simple, je te lâche et tu remontes. »

« Mais et toi ? »

« On verra. »

« Je n'aime pas ton idée. »

« Moi, elle me plait bien. Je m'en voudrais de t'entraîner dans ma chute. »

« Tais-toi, j'essaye de réfléchir. » Soul regarde autour de lui avec un sentiment d'urgence quand Maka rompt le silence qui s'est installé. « Je crois que j'ai une idée qui pourrait fonctionner. Mon âme a beaucoup évolué, ça pourrait le faire. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Fais-moi confiance. » Elle ne lui laisse pas le choix et n'ayant pas d'autre idée, il la laisse faire. Sans rien dire, elle lance une Soul résonance. Son âme augmentée par celle de Soul arrive à se matérialiser sous la forme de deux grandes ailes blanches. L'arrêt brutal de la chute les surprend l'un comme l'autre et Maka échappe à Soul. Ses ailes disparaissent brutalement et elle se met à flotter en regardant le jeune homme disparaître dans la masse sombre. Elle songe qu'elle veut tomber avec lui et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle constate que sa pensée devient réelle. Elle se met à tomber dans le sillage de son arme.

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour que Soul apparaisse de nouveau dans son champ de vision. Lorsqu'il la voit, son visage exprime à la fois la surprise et l'inquiétude. Voyant les bras de la jeune fille tendus vers lui, Soul attrape ses mains et l'attire contre lui. Il assure sa prise en l'enlaçant de ses bras et en entourant ses jambes des siennes. En retour, Maka place ses bras autours de sa taille en la serrant de toutes ses forces. A nouveau, elle déclenche une Soul résonance et de nouveau, deux grandes ailes blanches apparaissent.

La jeune fille serre les dents et bat des ailes. Elle grogne face à l'effort que représente l'ascension des deux âmes. Soul s'inquiète de la voir faire un tel effort et de voir de la douleur apparaître sur son visage. Une fois immobilisée devant une porte familière, Soul réalise que c'est la sienne et s'empresse de l'ouvrir. Il les hisse à l'intérieur à l'aide des battants pendant que Maka stoppe la Soul résonance et fait disparaître les ailes. Une fois à l'abris de son âme, Soul se relève difficilement à cause de ses jambes encore tremblantes. Il s'intéresse à la jeune fille qui respire bruyamment et garde les yeux fermés. Soul la prend dans ses bras et l'allonge sur le piano en la couvrant de sa veste. Il la regarde reprendre lentement le contrôle de son âme en silence, inquiet des conséquences que va avoir sa demande égoïste. Après plusieurs longues minutes, elle finit enfin par parler.

« On dirait que ça ne se fait pas ! »

« Oui, désolé. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, il n'y a rien à pardonner. C'est en essayant qu'on apprend. » Elle inspire profondément avant de poursuivre. « On ferait peut-être mieux de sortir de là, je suis fatiguée. » Soul sourit et ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, il est allongé sur le lit de sa meister et il se relève pour s'étirer. Maka est allongée à côté de lui, le dos contre le lit et les pieds par terre. Elle ouvre les yeux et semblent réintégrer la réalité plus difficilement que lui. Il se lève avant d'allonger complètement sa meister sur le lit en la couvrant de la couverture. Après plusieurs minutes de récupération, elle se tourne vers lui en se mettant en position fœtale. Soul chasse ses mèches de cheveux des yeux et lui parle à voix basse.

« Ça va ? »

« Je me sens fatiguée, comme après une longue journée d'entrainement intensif. »

« On va éviter de recommencer ce genre de fantaisie. »

« Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. » Il sourit en réponse, rassuré de la voir plus réveillée. Il doit reconnaître que l'échec est frustrant. Elle a réussi à piquer sa curiosité et ne pas connaitre son âme l'embête à présent. Il se lance avec hésitation

« Et donc, ton âme ça donne quoi ? »

« Secret. » Soul secoue la tête avec un air dépité.

« Tout ça pour ça. » Maka lui rend un sourire fatigué pour toute réponse avant de fermer les yeux pour faire une petite sieste méritée.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	81. Insulte : Kim

Un nouveau chapitre avec un personnage que j'utilise assez peu en tant normal. ça faisait un mouvement que je voulais le mettre en valeur et c'est fait ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci pour vos commentaires : Melancholy in my eyes, Themaoko, Neliia (j'aime bien te frustrée, c'est pas nouveau. Et c'est bien que Maka conserve encore quelques secrets), Ayaka kurenai (tant mieux !), Primo (aucune idée, tortueuse certainement...), Clemantine (j'ai fait Liz et pour Tsubaki, j'en ait parlé brièvement et on la découvre dans le manga, quant à Patty, c'est un mystère !)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Le choc inattendu la force à lever les yeux pour dévisager l'inconnu. Il est un peu plus jeune qu'elle visiblement, plutôt grand, blond avec de grands yeux gris. Il a un certain charme en y regardant de plus près et vu ses vêtements de marques, il doit être riche. La jeune fille était plongée dans ses pensées en déambulant dans les couloirs et elle a percuté quelqu'un qui ne devait pas être plus attentif qu'elle. Lorsqu'il la reconnait, il prend un air dégouté en retroussant les narines. Elle entend l'insulte qu'il lui adresse dans un murmure sifflant.<p>

« Sorcière. » Le jeune homme s'empresse de s'écarter d'elle comme pour fuir quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant avant de reprendre son chemin avec une moue dégoutée. Kim soupire sans prendre la peine de répondre ou de faire une réflexion quelconque. Elle ne se retourne pas non plus pour le regarder s'éloigner, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle ramasse ses cahiers par terre et se redresse en levant la tête. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive depuis son retour à Shibusen et elle en a pris l'habitude. Elle savait qu'elle subirait une sorte de bizutage quand les autres élèves apprendraient la vérité. En fait, elle est même plutôt surprise que ça n'arrive pas plus souvent. Elle secoue la tête avant de reprendre son chemin vers la salle de cours. Lorsque de l'agitation se fait entendre derrière, elle se tourne pour voir ce qui se passe. Soul arrive à son niveau avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Kim est intriguée par son sourire et décide de lui demander ce qui se passe.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

« Un étudiant c'est pris les pieds dans ceux de Black Star et comme il était en haut de l'escalier, il a mis un peu de temps avant de réussir à stopper sa chute.» Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Elle le relance intriguée à l'idée de savoir ce qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi.

« Il a fait un croche-pied à qui ? » Kim sait que même si Soul et Black Star ne sont pas devenus des élèves modèles, ils se sont beaucoup calmés par rapport à leurs débuts. L'Albinos plus particulièrement qui semble être décidé à prendre les cours plus sérieusement qu'à son arrivée. Elle sait que les remontrances des enseignants et les Maka-chop n'y sont pas pour rien. Soul lui répond en s'appuyant contre les casiers en attendant que le ninja les rejoigne.

« Aucune idée mais il s'est montré insultant envers un ainé et Black Star est sensible à ce genre de chose. Il peut rapidement devenir chatouilleux dans ces cas-là. » Il la dévisage sans détour et Kim finit par détourner les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Elle vient finalement de deviner l'identité du jeune homme qui vient de faire une chute spectaculaire dans les escaliers. Il n'est pas rare que se amis prennent sa défense mais la plupart du temps c'est Jacqueline ou Ox. C'est même la première fois que Black Star intervient si directement. Sa façon de procéder est un peu violente et elle a presque pitié pour celui qui l'a insulté. Elle laisse son regard se porter sur l'escalier où Black Star se tient avec un air farouche pour observer l'étudiant qui semble avoir du mal à se remettre de l'incident. C'est à une distance de plusieurs mètres de là où c'est tenu la confrontation et elle en fait la réflexion à Soul sans cacher sa surprise.

« C'est loin. » Soul regarde sa montre en grommelant une réponse.

« Black Star a de bonnes oreilles et de mauvais souvenirs. » L'heure tourne et ils vont finir par être en retard en cours, hors si Maka pardonnera le croche-pied une fois les explications données, un retard sera moins excusable à ses yeux. Kim tente de donner un sens aux paroles de Soul mais sans succès.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu sous entends par mauvais souvenirs. »

« Il a un parcours aussi chaotique que toi, je te rappelle. C'est un descendant d'un clan d'assassins. Il a eu droit à sa dose de réflexions peu glorieuses dans son enfance. Il reste donc sensible à ce genre de chose et plus particulièrement quand ça arrive à une amie. »

« Tu ne le connaissais pas à cette époque. Je te trouve bien sûr de toi pourtant. Comment tu peux le savoir ?»

« Il s'est énervé une fois à cause d'une fille qui affirmait que Maka devait être comme son père. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux et il a fallu que Tsubaki intervienne pour le calmer. J'en ai parlé à Maka et elle m'a dit qu'il avait souffert à cause de rumeurs infondées quand il était enfant. » Kim observe le ninja les rejoindre avec un nouveau regard. Il lui a toujours paru trop bruyant, infantile et ne s'intéressant à rien d'autre qu'à lui et Tsubaki en de très rares occasions. Elle réalise que c'est peut-être pour panser une partie de ses blessures. Malgré ses pouvoirs, elle ne pourra rien faire pour soigner ce type de blessure, seule Tsubaki et le temps y pourront certainement quelque chose. Et peut-être Maka également, dans un style très différent. Une fois à proximité, Soul s'adresse au ninja sans cacher sa nervosité.

« On va être en retard, il faut accélérer. »

« Ouh, regardez le grand Soul Eater qui a peur de sa petite meister. »

« Tu ne la trouve pas si inoffensive que ça quand elle t'assomme avec un livre. »

« Pour Dieu, ce n'est que la routine. » Soul grommelle en allongeant la foulée. Kim remarque que malgré ses propos, Black Star l'a imité voir devancé, preuve qu'il n'est pas si tranquille que ça. Ils entrent dans la salle au moment où la sonnerie retentie. Stein les accueille avec un regard indifférent.

« On ne vous attendez plus, drôle de trio soit dit en passant. » Les garçons s'empressent de monter s'assoir près de leurs coéquipières pendant que Kim prend place à côté de Jacqueline. Ox assis devant elle se retourne fréquemment cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qui se passe. Stein ne manque pas de le remarquer.

« Oxford, tu tomberas en pâmoison devant Kim plus tard, tu as un cours à suivre. » Les deux adolescents en question se tassent sur leur siège en rougissant furieusement. Elle n'est pas sûre de se faire à l'idée que tout Shibusen les considère en couple. Elle n'est même pas sûre de vouloir céder à la douceur que lui inspire Ox. Avant que son secret ne soit découvert, c'était un non catégorique mais le temps passant et voyant que les sentiments d'Ox à son égard ne changent pas, ses convictions sont mises à mal. Jacqueline lui donne un coup de coude pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il est rare de te voir avec Soul et Black Star. Quoi que si tu veux mon avis, ils valent plus le coup qu'Ox. Ils ont au moins un minimum de sens du style, EUX. » La jeune fille insiste lourdement en sachant pertinemment qu'Ox écoute attentivement la conversation même s'il garde les yeux rivés sur le tableau à présent.

« Un gars a fait une réflexion désobligeante qui n'a pas plu à Black Star. »

« Une réflexion ? »

« Sorcière. » Le visage de Jacqueline se durcit et un craquement sinistre se fait entendre devant. Ox a cassé son stylo si bruyamment que même Harvard, normalement impassible, a sursauté pour jeter un coup d'œil à son meister. Jacqueline affiche un sourire narquois.

« Si c'est Black Star qui s'en est occupé, je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de lui donner une leçon. » C'est une des seules choses pour laquelle Jacqueline et Ox s'entendent : traumatiser ceux qui ont osé avoir de mauvaises paroles à l'encontre de Kim. La jeune fille se contente d'hocher la tête pour toute réponse tout en se plongeant de nouveau dans ses pensées.

L'amitié est une chose nouvelle pour elle qu'elle a un peu de mal à appréhender et à accepter. Jacqueline a force d'effort a réussi à l'approcher et à la pousser à s'ouvrir un peu à elle. Et il y a eu Ox, qui s'est intéressé à elle avant les autres et qu'elle a repoussé à tant de reprise qu'elle ne comprend pas qu'il soit encore là, à réclamer son attention. Enfin, petit à petit, il y a les autres qui ont réussi à prendre une place importante dans sa vie, parfois même plus importante que son avidité.

Même si l'impression qu'elle donne est trompeuse, Kim n'aime pas particulièrement l'argent. Ce qu'elle aime par-dessus tout, c'est la sécurité que procure le fait d'avoir de l'argent. Qui que vous soyez tant que vous pouvez payer, on vous acceptera et même on vous déroulera le tapis rouge si vous en avez suffisamment. Kim n'appartenant à aucun groupe clairement défini et elle voudrait au moins appartenir à ceux qui ont de l'argent. Il procure une sorte d'impunité qui lui parait nécessaire pour se faire une place dans ce monde. Elle réalise avec un pincement au cœur que ce n'est plus tout à fait ce qu'elle pense réellement aujourd'hui. Elle a certaine habitude de cette époque qu'elle ne quitte pas mais sa vie ne tourne plus uniquement autour de son besoin d'argent. Elle a compris qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle souhaite de sa vie sans être aussi riche que Crésus. Elle joue avec son stylo en le faisant rouler sur sa page blanche complètement inattentive au cours. Jacqueline s'inquiète de l'humeur lunaire de sa compagne.

« Kim, ça va ? Si c'est pour ce que l'autre a dit, tu ne devrais pas y faire trop attention. C'est un crétin. »

« Pourquoi vous êtes amis avec moi ? Je suis une sorcière. » Jacqueline s'affale sur la table, le visage tourné vers elle. Elle affiche un immense sourire en lui répondant.

« Facile, parce qu'avant d'être une sorcière, une meister ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, tu es toi. » Kim laisse un petit sourire timide prendre vie sur ses lèvres. Ox se tourne à son tour pour la regarder avec des yeux amoureux.

« Tu es la plus belle personne qu'il m'ait été donnée de rencontrer. » La voix de Stein se fait entendre de nouveau.

« Oxford, on a entendu. » La réflexion du professeur est rapidement suivie par une série de pouffements dans la classe. Kim retrouve de nouveau une couleur cramoisi et donne un coup de pied sous la table dans le dos de son ami.

« Arrête de me faire remarquer, je refuse d'être associé à toi. » Elle l'entend gémir et elle se doute qu'il est déjà en train de mettre en place un plan mirobolant pour se faire pardonner. En se tassant sur sa chaise, Kim doit se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne rougit plus à cause de la gêne mais à cause de la force des sentiments qu'Ox éprouve à son égard. Ça la dépasse complètement mais il ne lui a jamais demandé de le comprendre, juste de lui laisser une chance. Elle soupire en songeant qu'à force de persévérance, il va être fichu d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaite.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	82. Obstination : MakaxSoul

Ce projet aura certainement un goût d'inachevé pour certains, je suis du même avis donc je ne vais pas critiquer ! Je crois que ça pourrait faire une bonne histoire sur plusieurs chapitres mais j'ai déjà trop de projets sur le feu pour lui donner vie. Tout ça pour dire que si le concept plait à quelqu'un ou inspire, je le ou la laisserais reprendre l'idée avec plaisir. Par contre, si c'est le cas, merci de me prévenir par commentaire ou MP. J'ai même quelques éléments complémentaires à soumettre si ça l'intéresse !

Merci pour vos commentaires : Alice (c'est pas faux !), Melancholy in my eyes, MangaFan57, Ayaka Kurenai (merci), Clemantine (Je suis assez d'accord), Primo et Neliia (je suis ravie d'avoir pu te faire changer d'avis, je suis convaincue que Kim est un personnage plus complexe que ce qu'elle parait au premier abord.),

Après ce long blablatage, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Black Star a la tête baissé et ne dit pas un mot. Tsubaki a dû mal à retenir ses larmes malgré la main du ninja sur son épaule pour la soutenir. Kid a un regard grave et il semble plus proche de l'image qu'on se ferait de lui en tant que Shinigami que jamais. Patty et Liz se soutiennent mutuellement sans cacher la tristesse qu'elles éprouvent face au spectacle. Sid et Stein descendent le cercueil dans l'immense gouffre sombre qui l'attend, sans un mot. Des gens inconnus à Shibusen lancent tour à tour une rose blanche sur le cercueil. Certains ont des cheveux blancs etou des yeux rouges qui rappellent péniblement le défunt. Les Spartois sont incapables de croiser le regarde de l'ainé des Evans qui ressemble tant à son frère. La douleur est trop fraiche et trop vive pour qu'ils le supportent. A leurs tours, ils déposent une rose avant de reculer un peu pour laisser le personnel du cimetière recouvrir la tombe. Au lieu d'un sermon, c'est du jazz qui a rythmé la cérémonie. C'est à l'image du jeune homme qui a toujours eu plus de facilité à s'exprimer par les notes que par les mots.

Kid lève les yeux en direction du ciel en tentant d'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu la souffrance. Ce dernier est limpide, le soleil haut et chaud. Le temps ne reflète absolument pas la tristesse qui règne dans le petit cimetière de Death City. Ses pensées le ramènent à Maka et de nouveau son cœur se serre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir lui dire quand elle va se réveiller ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Black Star lève la tête quand il entend les draps remuer à cause de l'agitation de Maka. C'est de plus en plus régulier et Stein a dit que c'est le signe qu'elle lutte pour se réveiller. Il se lève et appuie sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière au cas où cette fois-ci, elle ouvrirait les yeux. Il se demande si elle se battrait avec autant de force si elle savait que Soul ne serait pas là à son réveil. Le ninja souffre de la perte de son ami et à certains moments, il ne sait plus s'il veut ou non qu'elle sorte de son inconscience. Quand ses grands yeux verts s'ouvrent en grand, il réfrène difficilement un gémissement. Il ne veut pas lui dire, il ne veut pas être celui qui lui annoncera la mauvaise nouvelle.

La porte s'ouvre et c'est avec soulagement que Black Star voit Stein entrer. Ce dernier voyant que sa patiente s'est réveillée, s'avance à son chevet pour contrôler ses fonctions vitales et Maka fait un bruit à cheval entre le gémissement et le grognement. Stein penche la tête et lui sourit chaleureusement avant de reprendre son auscultation. Elle comprend immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas face à cette réaction si inhabituelle de la part de leur professeur. Black Star la voit tourner la tête pour regarder ce qu'il y a autour d'elle et il sent que le moment fatidique approche.

« Soul ? » Stein inspire profondément avant de répondre.

« Maka, écoute, … » La jeune fille s'assoit sur le lit et fixe Black Star sans détour. Le ninja fond sous le regard inquisiteur.

« Soul ? » Black Star voit que Stein tente de la rallonger mais qu'il n'ose pas utiliser la force de peur d'empirer une des plaies venant à peine de cicatriser. Le ninja laisse sa tristesse transparaitre sur son visage en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Maka fronce les sourcils et ferme quelques secondes les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour regarder le médecin qui observe en silence sa réaction. « Soul ? »

« Je suis désolé Maka. Il n'est plus avec nous. » La jeune fille baisse la tête en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils et ne semblant pas comprendre ce que les deux hommes tentent de lui expliquer.

« Mais, je sens son âme. »

« Non, Maka, ce n'est pas possible. C'est un écho qu'il a laissé derrière lui, ça disparaitra dans quelques jours. » La jeune fille lève les yeux et fixe le médecin avec intensité.

« Non. » Black Star voit qu'elle ne doute pas et ça lui fait mal de la voir rejeter ainsi en bloc la mort de leur ami, même s'il est incapable de lui en vouloir pour ça.

« Maka, on en reparlera plus tard, il faut que tu te reposes. »

« Non, il faut chercher Soul, il est perdu. » Stein soupire avant de faire une injection à la jeune femme sans prévenir. Il ne faut que quelques secondes avant que sa tête ne retombe sur l'oreiller. Stein la réinstalle confortablement avant de se tourner avec Black Star.

« Je sais que vous avez votre chagrin mais elle va avoir besoin de temps pour surmonter cette épreuve et surtout de votre soutien. » Black Star se contente d'hocher la tête en songeant qu'il aimerait juste qu'on lui explique comment faire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka sort un dossier de la pile d'affaire qu'elle a accumulée dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il y a une page déchirée d'un vieux livre qu'elle avait sur elle lorsqu'ils l'ont retrouvé. Il y a également une carte avec des croix dans une zone concentrée. Elle lit la page pour la centième fois depuis qu'on la lui a donnée. Il y a des informations sur les Golem et leur fonctionnement mais la grande majorité de la page est devenue illisible à cause du sang séché qui la tâche. Maka ne saurait pas dire pourquoi mais elle sent que c'est la réponse qu'elle recherche.

Avec le temps, elle s'est convaincu que l'âme de Soul est enfermée dans un Golem avec 'impossibilité de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Elle n'en a parlé à personne, sachant qu'il la contredirait très certainement. Elle a tenté d'aborder le sujet avec Stein mais il a insisté en lui affirmant que c'était à cause du choc post-traumatique qu'elle a la sensation de reconnaitre l'âme de Soul. Il a même été jusqu'à la conduire à sa tombe pour lui faire entendre raison alors qu'elle ne tenait toujours pas sur ses jambes. Maka n'a rien trouvé à lui répondre, étant incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la mission. Elle croit néanmoins dur comme fer à sa théorie et rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Ce qui l'ennui aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il ne laisse jamais seule ne lui donnant pas la possibilité de vérifier sa spéculation.

« Tu es contente de rentrer ? » Maka lève la tête en cachant ses recherches sous un livre de cours plus classique. Elle ne veut pas que son amie regarde son dossier de trop près, elle sait que ça deviendra ingérable pour elle. Elle se doute qu'il mettrait certainement en doute sa santé mentale s'il découvrait son projet même si elle comprend qu'il soit frileux à l'idée de la croire. Ils ont commencé leurs deuils et n'ont aucune raison de la croire.

« Je suppose, Tsubaki. » La jeune femme affiche un sourire encourageant qui ne motive pas du tout Maka. Elle n'a pas envie de retourner dans l'appartement vide le lendemain. Elle sait qu'elle aura du mal à supporter l'absence de Soul. Sentant certainement ses craintes, Tsubaki reprend.

« Ne t'inquiète, je resterais avec toi. Blair aussi sera là et si ça devient trop dur, tu pourras toujours venir à la maison. » Elle sait que pour l'aider, Kid et Black Star ont vidé la chambre de Soul mettant ses affaires au garage mais Maka n'arrive pas à se projeter dans cette vie-là. Tirer un trait sur tout ce qu'elle a vécu lui parait impossible. Le besoin de vérifier sa théorie et de comprendre pourquoi Soul ne se manifeste pas, se fait de plus en plus pressent pour qu'elle garde son équilibre mentale. Cachant son trouble, elle se contente d'hocher légèrement la tête en réponse et Tsubaki poursuit. « Tu dois en avoir marre de manger les repas de l'hôpital, je vais te chercher un plat à emporter au chinois que tu aimes bien. »

« Merci. »

« J'en aurais pas pour longtemps. » Maka regarde son amie sortir avec des yeux lointains. La porte est à peine refermée qu'elle s'empresse de sortir du lit en sachant que c'est l'instant ou jamais. Sans attendre, elle enfile les vêtements que Tsubaki lui a apportés la veille. Elle prend son dossier, son portefeuille, son portable et inspire profondément avant de trouver le courage d'ouvrir la porte. Il est assez tard et par chance, il n'y a pas grand monde à l'hôpital. Son corps est encore un peu faible et fragile mais elle est décidée à aller jusqu'au bout et ignore les élancements de douleurs. Elle sort en longeant les murs et en gardant la tête baissée. Une fois dehors, elle a l'impression de respirer réellement pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Elle ne s'attarde pas pourtant sur la sensation et s'empresse de prendre la direction de la gare. Elle compare sa carte au tracé des rails et s'approche d'un guichet automatique pour prendre un billet. Quand elle monte dans le wagon, elle se sent revivre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka est légèrement essoufflée en faisant face à une ancienne bâtisse. Son corps fatigue et supporte de plus en plus difficilement sa quête. Elle a dormi tout le long du trajet qui a pris plusieurs longues heures mais ça ne vaut pas une nuit confortablement installée dans un lit. Elle profite de la lumière matinale pour observer le lieu en détail : ça ressemble à un vieux couvant. En s'approchant de la grille d'entrée, elle lit une plaque de métal vissée dans le mur. '' _La marguerite, maison de repos_.'' Elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'âme qu'elle pense être celle de Soul. A présent qu'elle est ici, elle hésite à entrer perdant brusquement toute son assurance. Maintenant qu'elle si près, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fera si ce n'est pas lui. Elle n'est pas sûre de le supporter. Elle s'accroche à l'idée de le retrouver, si ça ne se passe pas comme elle …

« Vous allez bien ? » Maka, sortie violement de ses pensées, se tourne vers l'inconnu. C'est une femme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux gris ramenés en chignon et à la peau tannée couverte de rides. La jeune femme est déstabilisée et à besoin de plusieurs secondes pour se ressaisir et répondre.

« Je crois que je connais quelqu'un hébergé ici. Vous pouvez peut-être me dire comment entrer ? »

« Je vais vous conduire, je fais partie du personnel. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« J'espère que vous ne créerez pas trop d'agitation, beaucoup des patients sont encore très fragiles. »

« Ce n'est pas mon attention, je … si je me trompe, je partirais sans rien dire. » La vieille femme se contente d'hocher la tête en lui ouvrant une porte dérobée ne permettant de ne laisser passer qu'une personne à la fois et la guide à l'entrée. Une fois dans le hall, elle sort un registre et le tend à la jeune femme.

« Veuillez le remplir, s'il vous plait. » Maka obéit avec diligence pendant que l'employée la questionne.

« Vous cherchez qui ? »

« Si ça ne vous ennuis pas, je vais me promener parmi les patients. Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi. » Maka ne sait si elle recherche un humain ou autre chose et elle préfère suivre l'âme qui la guide sans entrave.

« Comme vous voulez. » Maka s'éloigne de la femme et s'engage dans un escalier qui monte à l'étage. Il débouche sur une grande salle très calme où sont installés une dizaine de personnes et deux infirmières. Le regard de Maka s'arrête sur une silhouette assise face à un piano sur la droite de la pièce. C'est un homme qui a des cheveux châtains clairs et une allure presque maigre renforcée par sa grande taille. Il semble avoir une trentaine d'année. Le cœur de Maka se serre : c'est censé être Soul. L'inconnu ne bouge pas, ne joue pas, se contentant de fixer l'instrument, Maka remarque qu'une ardoise est posée près de lui sur le banc. La meister s'avance, sans réussir à apaiser son cœur qui bat la chamade. Le jeune homme finit par la remarquer et leurs yeux se croisent. Il a la peau pâle, presque plus blanche que la sienne et de grands yeux marron qui expriment une profonde tristesse. Son expression passe du désespoir à la surprise la plus totale en la voyant s'approcher de lui. Maka hésite mais finit par se lancer.

« Soul ? » Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne s'en échappe, il se tourne de nouveau pour faire face au piano. Il lève le capot et commence à jouer. Les notes sonnent moins clairement que dans son souvenir et elle remarque que les doigts de l'inconnu sont plus courts que ceux de Soul. Malgré cela, elle reconnait la mélodie et sans y être invité, elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Plongée dans l'incompréhension et fatiguée par le voyage, ses larmes se mettent à couler interminablement sur ses joues. Le jeune homme arrête de jouer pour l'enlacer et malgré l'inconfort face à ce corps inconnu qui l'enserre, elle se laisse envahir par l'âme rassurante de Soul. Maka distingue alors la voix de la vieille femme s'adressant à Soul.

« Evan, tu devrais la conduire dans ta chambre et avoir une bonne discussion avec cette demoiselle. » Maka ne peut retenir un pouffement en entendant le nom qui lui a été attribué. Sans un mot, Soul prend sa main d'un côté et l'ardoise de l'autre pour l'entrainer dans les couloirs. Sans le réaliser, elle se trouve rapidement assise sur un lit et sent que Soul lui presse l'épaule. Il lui montre l'ardoise noircie par son écriture familière.

_Je me suis réveillée comme ça, je suis muet, je n'arrive pas à me changer en faux, je ne comprends pas. Personne ne semble reconnaitre l'homme que je suis. Evan est visiblement un nom générique._

« Je crois que tu es dans un Golem mais je ne comprends pas trop non plus. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que c'est ton âme. »

_Je ne savais plus si Soul était un rêve ou une réalité. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais aller à Shibusen mais je ne savais pas ce que j'allais y trouver. Et, je pensais que tu étais peut-être encore ici, quelque part._ Il efface frénétiquement avant de reprendre. _J'ai l'impression que ce corps change au fil des jours_. M_es yeux étaient verts au départ et mes cheveux plus foncés. Je crois que je prends du muscle aussi._

« Peut-être qu'il s'adapte à ton âme. Je suppose que Kim et Stein pourront peut-être nous aider à comprendre. »

_On rentre ?_

« Pas tout de suite, s'il te plait. Je suis fatiguée. Je vais appeler Kid et on verra bien. » Soul hoche la tête. Maka allume son téléphone et grimace devant le nombre d'appels en absences qui arrivent en masse. Sans s'en occuper, elle compose le numéro de son ami. Il n'y a pas deux sonneries qu'il décroche.

« Maka, tu es où ? On est mort d'inquiétude. »

« Je suis à GranCity, à la maison de repos Marguerite. Si je ne me trompe pas ce n'est pas loin de là où a eu lieu la mission. J'ai trouvé Soul mais c'est un peu compliqué. » Il y a un long silence et Maka en profite pour poursuivre. « Je vous y attends, demandez la chambre d'Evan. Je vais dormir pendant ce temps. »

« Maka, attends deux sec… » Elle raccroche avant qu'il n'est finit sa phrase et éteint le téléphone. Dans un soupire, elle le dépose sur la table basse et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Soul lui vide les poches, lui enlève chaussures et manteaux et place les draps sur elle. Il hésite un instant avant de s'allonger près d'elle en la collant à lui. Maka sent qu'il plonge son nez dans le creux de son cou et elle est mal à l'aise face à ce corps qui lui est inconnu. Elle ne sait pas ce qui compose le corps de son arme mais il est en tout point identique à celui d'un humain dégageant même une douceur chaleur. Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre uniquement sur l'âme. Elle essaye de dire quelques mots mais ses lèvres refusent de bouger et elle laisse le sommeil la happer incapable d'y résister.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	83. Relation compliquée : MakaxSpirit

Un One-shot sur un personnage que j'ai peu utilisé jusque-là : Spirit. Je donne une version très personnelle du personnage mais j'aime à penser qu'il a un peu plus de profondeur que ce que lui offre le manga. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ma version des faits ne choquera pas les fans !

Merci pour vos commentaires : Alice (merci pour le compliment et ravie d'avoir réussie à semer le doute), MangaFan57 (je le pense aussi mais pour le moment il n'y a pas de volontaire et j'ai moi aussi trop de casseroles sur le feu !), Chaussange (ravie de te revoir mais pas de suite pour le moment, avec mes deux projets sur fictionpress et les deux sur Soul Eater, ça ferait beaucoup trop.), Ayaka Kurenai ( pas de quoi), Clemantine (je garde ses informations pour un repreneur, s'il y en a un un jour), Primo (corrigé !) et Neliia (j'aimais bien le concept mais c'est le seul instant de l'histoire que j'avais réellement envie d'écrire donc j'ai fait mon égoïste !).

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

><p>Spirit se presse vers la sortie pour rejoindre son appartement. En passant, il distingue une silhouette familière dans une salle de classe. Il s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin et finit par faire demi-tour. Ses yeux ne se sont pas trompés, c'est bien Maka qui est seule dans une salle vide, complètement obnubilée par ses devoirs. Elle est si concentrée qu'elle ne remarque sa présence que lorsqu'il prend la parole à quelques mètres d'elle.<p>

« Ma Maka est si mignonne quand elle travaille. » Elle sursaute et le dévisage d'abord avec surprise puis avec ennuis. Parfois la petit fille de 5 ans qui lui sautait au cou quand elle le voyait lui manque mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il est en partie responsable de la situation actuelle.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

« Je marchais et j'ai été attiré par une force supérieure qui m'a mené jusqu'à toi. Ça doit être la force de l'amour père-fille.» Elle soupire avant de se replonger dans son travail sans faire de commentaire. C'est inhabituel et inquiétant. Certes elle lui en veut mais tant qu'elle exprime sa colère à voix haute, Spirit est rassuré. Pour lui cela signifie que le lien père-fille n'est pas encore complétement rompu. Il sait ce qu'elle lui reproche et il sait qu'il a cherché à ce que ce soit le cas. Il a pris bien volontiers le rôle du méchant en étant persuadé que ça faciliterait les choses pour elle. Il préfère qu'elle continue à idolâtrer sa mère ainsi elle n'a pas tout perdu avec le divorce. Elle a pu garder une part de son innocence et de sa force de caractère sans être complètement brisée. Son brusque mutisme l'inquiète et c'est sur un ton incertain qu'il la relance. « Mon poussin féérique a un problème ? Papa dois tuer quelqu'un pour lui avoir fait du mal ?»

« Non, vas au bar et laisses moi travailler. » Elle semble épuisée et comme vidée. Spirit en a la preuve à présent : sa fille n'est pas dans son état normal.

« Où est la tête de poulpe ?» Cette fois-ci elle lève les yeux vers lui et il la trouve menaçante. Il n'en laisse rien paraître mais ça le perturbe. Jamais, elle ne lance les hostilités en temps normal. Souvent, elle le frappe ou crie mais c'est parce qu'il a poussé le bouchon trop loin. Il a conscience que cette relation père-fille n'est pas saine mais il s'y accroche. Ça lui fait du bien.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Papa, ne veut pas être dérangé pendant qu'il parle à sa fille chérie et il aimerait savoir s'il doit lui faire regretter d'être né. » Elle le fixe un moment avant de s'intéresser à son travail de nouveau. Elle a les mêmes yeux inquisiteurs que sa mère et Spirit a été renvoyé des années en arrière. Néanmoins, ça a le mérite de confirmer ses doutes, l'adolescent est bien responsable de l'état de Maka.

« Tu es au courant qu'il a une copine, tu as fait une danse de la joie au milieu de la cour la semaine dernière. Pourquoi tu lui voudrais du mal ? Il n'a rien fait. Il ne touchera pas ta précieuse fille chérie, sois rassuré. » Il n'arrive pas à savoir si ça l'ennui ou non. Elle a l'air de lutter contre ses propres sentiments mais semble si persuadée de ce qu'elle dit que ça en devient désarmant.

« Je connais le problème des relations meister-arme, femme-homme. Tu as l'air si sûr de toi mais… »

« On n'est pas comme vous, je ne veux pas. » La Death Scythe officiel commence à comprendre le fond du problème. Il n'aime pas l'albinos par principe. Ça n'a rien de personnel et ça aurait été le cas avec n'importe quelle autre arme homme que Maka aurait pu choisir. Il veut la préserver et si un père trop protecteur peut aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu à réfréner certaines ardeurs déplacée, il endosse le rôle avec bonheur. C'est sa fierté et il lui souhaite une vie plus simple que la sienne. Elle a suffisamment à faire avec les combats, l'âme Gregory et la folie de Soul. Mais à présent, il fait face à une situation gênante. S'il venait à disparaitre pour une raison ou une autre, il a pleinement consciente qu'il ne serait rassuré qu'à l'idée que le jeune homme veille sur son trésor. Il sait que Soul met tout en œuvre pour la protéger et qu'il place souvent ses désirs avant les siens. De plus, Maka semble souffrir de cette situation et ça lui est insupportable.

« Tête de poulpe a fait quelque chose ? »

« Non. Laisse-le tranquille. » Il sait que c'est faux, il a entendu les bruits de couloirs. Soul a eu des gestes tendres en public et il se doute qu'ils ont eu une explication en privé. Vue l'état de sa fille, il en conclu qu'elle a rejeté en bloc les sentiments du jeune homme.

« Il a dit quelque chose de… » Il laisse sa phrase en suspend et regarde sa fille avec tristesse. Elle a les yeux levés vers lui et il voit des larmes qui menacent de perler. Il a conscience que ce n'est pas de la tristesse mais une rage contenue. Il s'assoit sur une table à proximité et parle dans un murmure. « Papa est content que tu l'ais rejeté mais ça te va ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui rend le trésor de papa si furieuse ? »

« Notre résonance n'a pas changé. »

« Oh ? » Elle poursuit et il voit combien elle semble déchirée par la situation. Elle est sincèrement soulagée et en même temps, elle parait terrifiée à l'idée de faire face à l'avenir.

« Tout est à peu près pareil. Il prend juste un peu de distance mais c'est normal… Et comme il a une copine, c'est nécessaire pour leur couple. »

« Il t'a vite remplacé. »

« Non, il… il vit sa vie. Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait en avoir une pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'une illusion. » Il est visible qu'elle est dans le déni et qu'elle tente de se persuader que tout va pour le mieux.

« Alors pourquoi tu es en colère ? »

Elle crache sa réponse. « Je ne suis pas en colère. »

« Maka, tu es mon sang, je le sais. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer au père quand ça t'arrange. » Spirit est blessé mais il sait qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal et qu'elle a besoin d'exprimer sa souffrance d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Je ne joue pas, je suis ton père. » Elle reste silencieuse et il poursuit. « C'est à cause de ta mère et de moi que tu lui as dit non ? »

« Je veux le garder comme ami. »

« Tête de poulpe changera, quoi que tu fasses, votre relation changera aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu devrais être content. Laisse-moi tranquille. » Elle a raison, il devrait sauter au plafond à cette nouvelle mais la voir si tourmentée ne lui apporte aucune satisfaction. Pour être honnête, il s'est toujours dit qu'il finirait ensemble et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il insultait l'albinos plus pour la forme que par réelle conviction. Pendant quelques temps, il a gardé l'espoir que ça resterait platonique mais avec les années passant, il a compris qu'il n'y couperait pas. C'est une histoire banale lorsque l'arme et la meister sont de genres différents.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme nous. »

« C'est une arme et je suis sa meister. » Il ne peut pas la contredire sur ce point mais c'est la seule chose qui se répète réellement. Pour le reste, leur relation est beaucoup plus saine. Il lui est douloureux de voir combien leur histoire a un fort impact sur la vie de Maka. Elle ne devrait avoir à subir les erreurs commises par ses parents.

« Vous ne nous ressemblez pas. »

« On dit tout le temps que je ressemble à maman. » Spirit a un sourire triste. Physiquement et intellectuellement sûrement mais seulement sur ses points-là. Sa mère a toujours été d'une jalousie maladive. C'est ce qui a précipité leurs couples à la faillite. Dès que Spirit discutait ou sympathisait avec une femme, elle en faisait des montagnes. Avec le temps et la fatigue, ses craintes ont fini par se réaliser et il a fauté. Cela n'a pas changé grand-chose. Spirit était déjà traité en paria et ses nouvelles habitudes n'ont rien empiré.

Au début de leurs relations, il s'est montré compréhensif. Il a toujours aimé les femmes et ne s'en ai jamais caché. Pourtant quand il a jeté son dévolu sur elle, son cœur n'était qu'à elle. Il n'a jamais rien éprouvé de telle pour personne d'autre et encore aujourd'hui, il regrette que ça ne se soit pas passé autrement. Il aurait aimé avoir trouvé les mots pour que leur amour s'épanouisse réellement. En réalité, Spirit envisageait sérieusement de quitter sa femme lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Il espérait que la venue de Maka allait apaiser les choses mais ça n'a fait que les empirer. Son corps a changé à cause de la grossesse et a augmenté son manque d'assurance. Spirit en a fait les frais et il a fini par craquer pousser dans ses retranchements. Il a oublié son quotidien pendant quelques heures dans les bras d'une autre femme. Il n'a jamais parlé de tout ça à Maka, il ne pense pas que ça lui apporterait quoi que ce soit de bénéfique. Il finit par reprendre la conversation là où il l'a laissé.

« Sur certain point oui mais ça ne fait pas tout. Et, Soul ne me ressemble pas. Vous êtes différents. Votre histoire sera différente. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on finisse par se séparer qu'on ne se voit plus du tout. Même à distance, je préfère. » De nouveau quelques larmes perlent et cette fois-ci c'est de la tristesse. Elle se cache derrière ses mains, pudiquement. Spirit aimerait les essuyer mais il sait qu'elle ne le lui permettra pas. Elle est fière et c'est un trait qu'elle tient de ses deux parents

« Si ça te convient, papa ne s'en plaindra pas. Tant que son trésor est heureux, papa est heureux aussi.» Elle essuie discrètement ses larmes et lui jette un regard soupçonneux pendant qu'il sort de la pièce en lui envoyant des baisers pleins d'amour paternel. Une fois la porte refermée, il reprend le cours de sa journée, le cœur moins léger néanmoins.

Une fois à l'abri de ses quatre murs, il se laisse tomber dans son canapé. Le plus dur depuis le divorce c'est le retour dans cet appartement vide. Même si les relations étaient tumultueuses avec sa femme, il a toujours aimé rentrer dans une maison pleine de vie grâce à Maka et où parfois, flottait une bonne odeur de cuisine. Aujourd'hui, il préférait ressortir pour fuir le silence. Cela le mène régulièrement au Chupa Cabra mais il préfère ce genre d'agitation à rien. Ce soir, il se relève et attrape un vieil album photo. Il l'ouvre et se plonge avec nostalgie dans les bons moments du passé et pendant quelques instants, il occulte les ombres qui ont assombris son mariage. Une fois rassasié, il le remet en place avec soin et enfile son manteau. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura Blair. Elle a toujours su lui changer les idées quand il broyait du noir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spirit est appuyé sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs. Il a la surprise de voir Soul qui traverse la cours certainement pour rentrer. Brusquement, le jeune homme s'arrête et se retourne. Siprit sourit quand il constate que Maka le rattrape. Elle pose main sur son bras et il discute quelques instants avant que Soul hoche la tête. Il l'embrasse sur le front et ils rejoignent la moto du jeune homme les doigts enlacés. Elle semble bien et ça lui met du baume au cœur. L'homme aux cheveux rouges sursaute en entendant le rire de son supérieur derrière lui.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir sourire en le voyant l'embrasser. »

« Elle semble heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« C'est sage. »

« Il faut croire qu'avec l'âge, je me bonifie. »

« Mmmmmh, mmmh. »

« J'espère que ça ne sortira pas de ce bureau, j'ai un rôle à tenir. » Shinigami se met à rire de nouveau et Spirit reporte son attention par la fenêtre. Sa fille a disparu de son champ de vision. Il affiche un sourire carnassier en songeant à la pression qu'il va imposer à l'adolescent. Il va lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas toucher sa fille avant le mariage et il est prêt à mettre toute ses forces dans la bataille.

« Spirit, vas-y doucement. » La Death Scythe officielle ricane en réponse.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	84. Séparation : SoulxMaka

Premier chapitre depuis...longtemps. Il est centré sur Soul et Maka.

J'ai un peu (beaucoup) délaissé un peu la fanfiction pour me concentrer sur mes fictions mais je ne disparaîs pas complètement.

Merci pour vos commentaires : Melancholy in my eyes (Je pense que Spirit n'a pas encore dévoilé toutes ses facettes dans le mange mais ça va venir), Inukag9 (pour ces 11 reviews en 1 !), Magafan57 (bon résumé), Clemantine (j'aime pas la mère de Maka. On ne le voit pas dans le manga mais je ne l'aime pas ...), Alice (Merci pour les compliments), Neliia (il est pas méchant Spirit. Il a juste une logique qui nous échappe parfois.) et Primo (oui, un peu ...).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul ouvre les yeux avec difficultés. Son corps et ses sens sont encore engourdis et vu les prémisses de douleur qui apparaissent, il suppose que c'est une bonne chose. Il grommelle en observant la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il se trouve et il croise le regard de Maka. En voyant son expression, il fait un effort particulier pour chasser la brume qui occupe encore une partie de son esprit. Sa meister est assise sur le bord du lit et son visage n'exprime aucun soulagement bien qu'il vienne de se réveiller. Elle parait juste très abattue. Il se demande ce qui a pu se passer pendant qu'il était inconscient, pour la plonger dans un tel désarroi et son imagination se met à envisager des scénarios de plus en plus rocambolesques.<p>

« Maka. » Elle ne lui répond pas allant jusqu'à fuir son regard. Il tente de lui prendre la main mais elle la retire pour l'en empêcher. Il savait avant même d'agir qu'elle n'approuverait pas son action mais sa réaction est pire que celle qu'il s'était imaginé. Il l'appelle de nouveau en espérant au moins avoir une réponse car le silence devient de moins en moins supportable. « Maka ? »

« Crétin. » Sans un regard pour lui, elle se lève du lit pour se placer devant la fenêtre. Soul tente de la rattraper mais il n'arrive qu'à produire qu'un gémissement plaintif en sentant une vive douleur au niveau des côtes. Il se rallonge en inspirant profondément et en fermant les yeux pour chasser la désagréable sensation. Il les rouvre rapidement en réalisant qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il sombre de nouveau dans le sommeil. Une fois satisfait, il répond à l'insulte de sa meister qui est redevenue muette se contentant de fixer Shibusen avec une expression sombre.

« Le rôle d'une arme et de protéger son meister. »

« Et comment il fait le meister quand il n'a plus d'arme à brandir ? »

« Il fuit sans demander son reste. » Elle se tourne vers lui avec des gestes raides.

« C'est insultant que tu puisses envisager que je fasse ça. C'est… » Elle ne finit pas et fait de nouveau face au paysage avec obstination.

« Je vais bien, tu vas bien. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Tu es resté deux heures sur la table d'opération. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle aller bien. » Il ne réplique pas en sentant sa colère. C'est encore trop tôt pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Il l'entend murmurer avec tristesse. « La cicatrice de ta poitrine n'a même pas disparu. »

« Elle ne disparaitra jamais. Elle ne me fait plus mal. » Elle affiche un sourire dépité en secouant la tête.

« Tu es hanté par un démon et tu peux sombrer dans la folie à tout moment. Encore heureux que ça ne te fasse plus mal. » Soul inspire profondément autant pour chasser la fatigue que la douleur grandissante. Elle ne semble pas prête à lui pardonner.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. »

« Non, tu ne le voulais pas… Mais tu recommenceras sans hésiter. »

« Oui. »

« Je ne le veux pas. »

« Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. »

« Si. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je renonce à notre équipe. Je vais stipuler que nous ne referons plus de missions ensemble. » Soul reste un instant figé à la dévisager avec stupeur. Il a envie de se lever pour se précipiter vers elle et la secouer pour lui faire entendre raison mais son corps l'en empêche. Maka finit par lui faire face et il voit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle les essuie négligemment avant de reprendre. Elle semble un peu ailleurs. « Tu ne peux pas me demander d'accepter de te voir dans un tel état. C'est trop douloureux. La première fois, je me suis promis de devenir plus forte mais de toute évidence, j'ai échoué. Tu seras mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Moi si et il suffit qu'un seul d'entre nous en soit persuadé. »

« Ce ne serait vraiment pas cool d'en arriver à cette extrémité. » La remarque de Soul semble sortir Maka de sa torpeur et elle fronce les sourcils pour le dévisager. « Que ce soit bien clair, s'il le faut je m'agripperais à ta jambe en gémissant et en couinant comme ton père… Enfin en privé, faut pas pousser non plus.» Sa menace semble la prendre de cours.

Elle finit quand même par reprendre ses esprits pour répliquer. « Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses le faire, tu ne peux même pas te lever. »

« Ne me défies pas. Je ne ferais équipe avec personne d'autre et plus important, je ne laisserai à personne d'autre le soin de te protéger. Qui qu'il soit je ne pourrai pas lui faire confiance. »

« Soul, sois raisonnable, c'est pour ton bien. »

« Non, si tu veux te sentir coupable, c'est ton choix et ton problème. J'ai décidé d'agir ainsi parce que c'est ce qui me paraissait le mieux et je ne le regrette absolument pas. Si ça peut te calmer, dès que je tiendrai sur mes jambes on redoublera d'intensité dans nos entrainements, je ferai même des efforts en cours mais je ne veux pas entendre parler d'une séparation. »

« C'est pour ça que je voulais le faire pendant que tu étais inconscient. Je savais que ce serait trop difficile, une fois que tu serais réveillé. »

« Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais tellement terrifié ta nouvelle arme qu'elle aurait démissionné de Shibusen. Je suis quasiment sûr que je peux être plus terrifiant qu'un Kishin si je m'y mets sérieusement. »

« Arrête de dire des âneries. » A contrecœur, elle s'approche du lit et elle se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil sur la droite. Soul ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et agrippe fermement sa main pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'éloignerait pas de nouveau. « Tu devrais me laisser partir. »

« Non. » Elle pose ses avant-bras sur le drap et pose sa tête dessus. Soul la libère pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux défaits. Il joue un moment avec ses mèches avant de remarquer qu'elle s'est endormie. Cela ne le surprend pas. Elle a d'énormes poches sous les yeux et il suppose qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis qu'ils sont revenus. Ils ont enchainé les missions ces derniers temps et ils manquaient déjà l'un et l'autre de sommeil avant d'aller en mission. Il inspire profondément et laisse une grimace de douleur déformée son visage en sachant qu'elle ne la verrait pas. Il commence à s'assoupir quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre brusquement et instinctivement il pose sa main à plat sur la tête de Maka près à la protéger. Stein entre et affiche un petit sourire narquois en découvrant la scène. Il ouvre un placard pour attraper une couverture qu'il dépose sur les épaules de Maka.

« Je suppose qu'on ne donne pas suite à sa demande de dissolution ? »

« Bien deviné. »

« Tu pourras remercier Tsubaki. Elle était décidée à aller jusqu'au bout mais elle a réussi à lui faire entendre raison avant qu'elle n'ait l'accord de Shinigami. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. J'ai quoi ? »

« Elle n'a rien dit ? »

« Ce n'était pas sa priorité. »

« Deux côtes fêlées et ta cheville est dans un état critique. Même avec tes capacités de récupération, il faudra minimum un mois pour que tu puisses réellement la réutiliser. Ce n'est valable que si je n'ai pas besoin d'opérer à nouveau et ce n'est pas exclu. »

Soul grimace. « Des cicatrices ? »

« Des petites sur la cheville mais rien de comparable à ton torse. »

« Tant mieux. Ça ne fait qu'empirer sa colère. »

« Autre chose. J'avais du mal à comprendre comment vous avez réussi à vous mettre dans un tel pétrin. Ce que vous avez fait n'était absolument pas de votre niveau. Je vous ai fait passer une batterie de test. Le résultat est sans appel. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous souffrez de carences diverses et d'un manque de sommeil chronique. Vous n'étiez pas en état de faire une mission. Vous vous concentrez sur vos entrainements et vous négligez votre bien-être. A quand remonte votre dernière grasse matinée ? »

« Je ne sais plus. »

« Et votre dernier vrai bon repas ? »

« On est généralement trop fatigué pour s'en préoccupé. »

« Je m'en doute mais c'est à cause de ça que tu es dans ce lit aujourd'hui. J'en ai discuté à Shinigami. Pas de cours pour vous cette semaine ainsi que la semaine prochaine et pas d'entrainement avant que ta cheville ne soit remise. Il serait stupide de perdre deux très bons éléments comme vous pour des raisons aussi bêtes. »

« Je n'ai rien contre mais ça vous dérangerez de le lui dire quand elle se réveillera ? » Stein ricane en voyant l'incertitude de Soul. Il est clair que ça va être difficile de le faire comprendre à la jeune fille qui a toujours travaillé au-delà du raisonnable. Il prend le temps de contrôler Soul avant de sortir de la pièce. Toute l'agitation après son réveil l'a fatigué et le sommeil le happe sans signe avant-coureur. Il n'avait pas de raison de le combattre de toute façon. Maka est là, aucune de ses blessures n'est irrémédiable et il peut se considérer en vacance. Les choses auraient pu être bien pires même s'il a conscience que Maka va avoir besoin de temps avant de lui pardonner son geste.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	85. Pina Colada : SoulxMaka

ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas proposé de one-shot que je suis un peu anxieuse, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Ce chapitre est axés sur la relation ambigüe entre Soul et Maka (pour changer !).

Merci pour vos commentaires : Ayaka Kurenai (j'aime bien l'idée de Soul imitant Spirit pour arriver à ses fins), Neliia (En fait, je pense que Maka s'en remettrait mieux si Soul venait à mourir que l'inverse mais ce n'est que mon avis.), Clemantine (ça m'arrive d'être un peu gentille des fois et puis on est pas dans identité(s)!), MangaFan (ça peut pas le faire à tous les coups.), Inukag9 (c'est ce qui fait ke charme de Soul.), Alice (désolé de maltraiter ainsi ton petit coeur), Primo (Je peux être plus méchante, je t'assure), Kira Hiruji (merci pour le compliment) et S-Flibst (voilà un SoulxMaka, j'espère que tu seras rassasiée.)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul regarde Maka qui s'approche de lui presque craintivement. Elle dévisage les personnes qui l'entourent avec anxiété. Kid sent qu'il vient de perdre son auditoire et tourne la tête dans la même direction que l'albinos pour voir ce qui l'intéresse. En devinant la présence de la jeune femme à quelques mètres d'eux, il sourit par avance. Soul fait le signe à Maka de s'approcher et elle s'avance en slalomant parmi les clients plus ou moins ivres de la boîte de nuit. Une fois à portée de voix, Soul s'adresse à elle.<p>

« Maka, il y a un problème ? » Elle observe avec attention chaque personne qui s'approche plus ou moins d'elle ainsi que celles qui entourent Soul en plissant les yeux. C'est suffisamment inhabituel pour attiser la curiosité du jeune homme. « Maka ? »

« Tu es avec quelqu'un ? » Soul fronce les sourcils sans comprendre. Il est à côté de Kid et il y a peu de chance qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué. Elle ajoute quelques mots du bout des lèvres avec un regard fuyant. « Un rencart ? » Il lui sourit avant de répondre avec un air toujours amusé.

« Nop. » Pour une raison ou une autre, ça semble être le feu vert qui lui permet de s'approche de lui sans risque. La faux démoniaque l'accueille avec un air suspicieux qui contraste avec le petit sourire discret de Kid. Ce dernier, ayant également remarqué l'étrange façon d'agir de Maka, il décide de lui poser une question simple.

« Ça va ? »

« Pas… trop. » Malgré sa réponse, elle semble très maîtresse d'elle-même. Un exploit étant donné qu'elle est restée près de deux heures en compagnie de Liz qui était bien décidé à profiter de sa soirée. Un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose aux autres membres féminins de l'équipe, Kid la pousse à en dire plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai pas l'esprit très clair et la tête qui tourne. » Soul est surpris de l'apprendre. Malgré ses actions un peu bizarres, elle n'en laisse rien paraitre et sa diction est parfaite. Il s'inquiète à l'idée que l'alcool ne soit pas la raison de son malaise.

« Tu es malade ou tu as bu ? »

« 3… non 4, pina colada… je crois. Patty ne prévenait pas quand elle reremplissait.» Soul craignait qu'elle ne devienne hors de contrôle une fois que l'alcool aurait fait son effet mais visiblement, il s'est trompé. Elle semble calme et garder les idées claires. Pourtant, il sent que quelque chose la dérange encore plus que les effets de l'alcool. Elle ne semble pas tranquille.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

« Non, je vais pas te priver de ta soirée. En fait c'est juste que… »

« Que ? »

« Tu dois voir quelqu'un ce soir ? »

« Non, personne d'autre que Black Star et Kid. Je n'ai pas de rencart Maka. Je te rappelle que la soirée n'était pas prévue.»

« Je peux rester avec toi alors? Je me ferais toute petite. »

« Tu fais comme tu le sens et tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher. » Maka ne semble pas complètement convaincu mais finit par s'assoir sur le tabouret de comptoir près de lui. Soul la regarde monter lentement sur le siège en se demandant s'il doit l'aider. Voyant qu'elle s'en sort, il se tourne vers Kid.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Black Star ? Il faut pas trois plombes pour trouver une banquette ? »

« Vu le monde qu'il y a, il va certainement chasser des gens donc je suppose que ça va prendre un certain temps. » Soul grommelle en se tournant vers la jeune fille à sa droite. Elle a commandé un verre et par mesure de précaution Soul décide de le tester. Il le goûte et constate que c'est juste de la limonade. Maka ronchonne en le regardant faire.

« Tu aurais pu me demander sinon. » Il va lui répondre quand il constate qu'elle ne s'intéresse déjà plus à lui. Elle regarde les clients qui s'agitent autour d'elle tout en froissant nerveusement son T-shirt. Soul n'a fait aucun commentaire mais il a trouvé que pour une fois, Liz a fait preuve d'un minimum de goût. Maka porte un mini-shirt, des collants et des chaussures à talons ainsi qu'un T-shirt beige décolleté. Elle porte un gros bracelet or, un sautoir coordonné et les cheveux balans. La tenue fait ressortir sa beauté naturelle ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Soul s'apprête à lui demander ce qui l'inquiète à ce point quand Black Star se fait enfin entendre.

« J'ai trouvé une place. » Le jeune albinos soupire avant de descendre de son siège et de prendre le verre de sa meister en plus du sien.

« Tu nous suis ? » La jeune femme ne répond pas mais descend à son tour de son siège. Soul décide de s'enfoncer dans la foule de danseurs tout en s'assurant que Maka le suive bien. Quand il remarque que Kid ferme la marche et surveille la meister avec attention, il se concentre sur les boissons qu'il porte et les cris de Black Star qui le guident. Une fois à destination, il se laisse tomber avec bonheur sur la banquette bien plus confortable que les sièges de bar. Black Star a déniché ou libéré une table ronde qui peut accueillir 6 personnes. Il pose les verres sur la table et Maka se place devant sa limonade sans rien dire. Soul reprend sa conversation où il l'a laissé avec Kid sans quitter sa meister du coin des yeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après de longues minutes, Soul constate de plus en plus de signes de nervosité chez sa meister. Elle jette des regards nerveux autour d'elle tout en restant particulièrement silencieux et en maltraitant de plus en plus son T-shirt. Soul commence sérieusement à se demander si elle n'a pas été agressée ou importunée lourdement tellement elle semble sur ses gardes. Lorsqu'elle ramène ses genoux contre elle, Soul n'y tient plus et tente de comprendre le sentiment d'insécurité qui l'habite.

« Je n'attends personne, aucune fille ne va débarquer Maka. »

« Je sais tu me l'as dit. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas tranquille ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à sentir les longueurs d'âmes. Je crois que c'est à cause de l'alcool… »

« Et où est le problème ? Personne d'autre que toi ne peut l'utiliser aussi efficacement et on n'en déchire pas notre T-shirt pour autant. » Les mots de Soul font mouche et elle lâche précipitamment son vêtement.

« Je n'ai plus l'habitude, ça me met mal à l'aise. »

« Je t'assure qu'entre moi, Kid et Black Star, personne ne viendra te chercher d'ennuis ce soir. Détente-toi ou on peut rentrer si tu préfères. » Elle secoue la tête avec un regard décidé et Soul sait qu'il ne pourra pas lui faire changer d'avis. Alors qu'il pense la conversation close, Maka reprend.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas de rencart ? » Soul est légèrement déstabilisé par le changement brutal de sujet.

« Parce que … Je ne sors avec personne… »

« Tu as tellement d'admiratrice que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un facilement. » Soul aime moyennement sa façon de voir les choses mais il décide de mettre son apparente indifférence concernant ses fréquentations sur le compte de l'alcool. Pour quelqu'un qui tique à chaque fois qu'il trouve une enveloppe dans son casier, il la trouve très désinvolte. Il lui répond quand même par acquis de conscience.

« C'est pas ma priorité en ce moment. »

« Tu devrais y penser. Tu es quelqu'un de bien tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un.» Elle le fixe avec intensité, retrouvant l'espace d'un instant des yeux clairs. Soul en conclu que tant qu'il ne rompt pas leur partenariat, l'idée qu'il est une petite amie ne la gêne absolument pas et il ne sait pas s'il est censé s'en réjouir. Ne voulant pas y réfléchir pour le moment, il détourne les yeux pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passe devant leur table. A quelques mètres d'eux, souffrant visiblement d'un coup de chaleur autant dû à l'alcool qu'à sa session de danse effrénée, Tsubaki tente d'enlever son T-shirt. Liz et Black Star ont joint leurs efforts pour la forcer à le garder pendant qu'une bande d'inconnus visiblement très intéressée, encourage l'arme ninja pour qu'elle arrive à ses fins.

En voyant son meilleur ami tenter maladroitement de protéger le corps de son arme, Soul rit à gorge déployée. Il s'apprête à commenter la scène auprès de Maka mais en remarquant son regard lointain, il décide de s'abstenir. Elle a les lèvres collées contre ses genoux et semble sur le point de s'endormir. Pendant qu'il la regarde, elle pique plusieurs fois du nez et se réveille brutalement en secouant la tête. Il l'appelle avec une voix douce.

« Maka, et si on rentrait ? » Elle tourne des yeux troublés dans sa direction avant de secouer obstinément la tête. Ne comprenant pas son entêtement, il hésite un instant avant de reprendre en retirant une mèche qui est tombée devant ses yeux. « Tu veux utiliser mon épaule comme oreiller ? » Elle semble intéressée par l'idée mais ne dit rien. De nouveaux hurlements plus menaçant que les autres se font entendre et Soul tourne précipitamment la tête. Black Star intimide un jeune homme qui tend une main en direction de Tsubaki. Il a une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux et l'inconnu semble clairement comprendre l'avertissement. Il recule précipitamment, rapidement imité par le reste de son groupe. Sentant certainement que Black Star est hors de lui, Tsubaki se met à pleurer en tombant à genoux et en enlaçant son meister. Le ninja se calme immédiatement et lève les yeux au ciel tout en tapotant la tête de l'arme à présent effondrée. Soul s'apprête à commenter la scène à l'attention de Kid quand Maka attire son attention. Elle se glisse sur ses genoux en posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le fils du Shinigami pouffe de rire pendant qu'elle s'installe plus confortablement contre son arme. Il s'adresse à Soul qui la laisse faire, les bras levés pour qu'elle se place au mieux.

« Je suppose que tu ne pensais pas à ça quand tu lui a proposé ton épaule. » Soul répond avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Non, mais si elle est bien là, ça me va aussi. » Maka est enfin calée contre lui et joue avec le col de son T-shirt. Il sent ses doigts le frôler régulièrement et il promène ses doigts sur sa cuisse en réponse. Soul se remet à observer Black Star et Tsubaki tout en pariant avec Kid de l'évolution de leurs relations le lendemain matin. Il sent que Maka arrête par intermittence de caresser son col entre son pouce et l'index et il suppose qu'elle commence à s'assoupir. Elle se met à murmurer si bas qu'il distingue à peine son nom.

« Soul ? »

« Oui ? » Il n'a aucune réponse et se contorsionne pour pourvoir observer son visage. Kid l'arrête d'un ton un peu sec.

« Elle s'endort. Si tu t'agites, elle va se réveiller. » Soul arrête immédiatement de bouger et il entend Maka soupirer profondément contre lui. Black Star s'approche de leur table, Tsubaki toujours accrochée à son bras. Le ninja l'aide à s'assoir près de la meister en jetant un regard noir à Soul.

« Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit si calme, elle ? »

Soul sourit en posant sa joue sur la tête de la jeune fille assoupie. « On a multiplié les missions ces derniers temps, d'où la soirée de repos d'ailleurs. De toute façon, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, c'était le deal ce soir : on était sérieux et elles pouvaient faire ce qui leurs passe par la tête ou celle de Liz en l'occurrence. »

Le ninja décolère à peine en empêchant Tsubaki qui perd l'équilibre de tomber. « Un strip-tease en publique n'était pas l'idée que je m'étais fait de la soirée. »

Liz pouffe en s'affalant à son tour sur la banquette. « Si je comprends bien un strip-tease perso ne t'aurait pas déranger. » Elle porte le verre abandonné par Maka aux lèvres avant de faire la grimace. « Bouah, ce n'est pas de l'alcool ça, Black Star appelle le serveur. »

Les mots de Liz semblent réveiller Tsubaki qui se redresse brusquement sur sa chaise. « Oui, j'ai soif. »

Black Star hèle un serveur en couvrant sans peine le brouhaha de la salle. Soul sent que Maka s'agite contre lui et en se redressant légèrement, il constate qu'elle est réveillée bien qu'elle ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Il la cale un peu mieux contre lui avant de s'intéresser de nouveau au ninja. Il tente de raisonner Tsubaki qui semble décidé à vider un nouveau verre de Pina Colada mais ça semble complètement inefficace.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	86. La rentrée : infirmière

Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve un point de vue extérieure avec un peu de SoulxMaka parce que je les aime bien !

Merci pour vos commentaires : Inukag9 (Tsubaki a des ressources insoupçonnées), Ayaka Kurenai (c'est pour un retour en douceur !), Elanor Lessien ( un peu de tendresse de temps en temps ça fait du bien), Clemantine (pour le lendemain matin, je laisse à chacun le soin d'imaginer sa propre suite), Neliia (je pense également que ça vient de son père sa résistance à l'alcool), Alice ( je m'accroche, je m'accroche !) et Kira Horuji (merci).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>« Soul, je compte sur toi. » Le grognement de l'adolescent qui sert de réponse ne semble pas offusquer le professeur couvert de cicatrices. Le regard de Luna passe de l'élève au professeur avec un air anxieux. Aucun des deux ne lui inspire une once de confiance tant leurs physiques lui rappelle ses pires cauchemars.<p>

L'un a un visage qui ressemble plus à un patchwork qu'à autre chose ainsi qu'une vis qui sort de son crâne et le deuxième a des yeux rouges démoniaques et des dents qui semblent affreusement dangereuses. Elle comprend enfin pourquoi le salaire proposée était si élevé. Presque le double que ce que touche habituellement une infirmière. C'est d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas encore rebroussé chemin. Après tout, même si elle ne tient qu'un an, elle aura suffisamment d'argent de côté pour commencer une nouvelle vie où qu'elle soit. Néanmoins, elle doute sérieusement de rester en ville plus d'un an. Elle espère encore être tombée sur les cas les plus excentriques de l'école mais elle a cru voir dans la salle des professeurs une femme avec un cache-œil, un homme de couleur bleu et une femme couvert de bandage qui fait sérieusement songer à une momie. Sur le coup, elle a pensé avoir des hallucinations mais à présent elle se pose sérieusement la question.

Pour ne rien arrangé, le style de l'école est assez lugubre et elle s'est surprise plusieurs fois à se pincer pour être sûr qu'elle ne rêve pas.. ou ne cauchemarde pas vue la situation. Sans un mot pour elle, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs déambule dans le couloir les mains dans les poches. Les pieds de la jeune femme mettent plusieurs secondes à réagir et à le suivre enfin. Il lui jette un regard ennuyé lorsqu'elle se met à son niveau. Elle lui jette plusieurs regards nerveux auquel il finit par régir. Il affiche un regard narquois qui met particulièrement en avant ses dents pointues provoquant un frisson dans le dos de la future infirmière.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mange pas d'humains, juste les âmes démoniaques. » Loin de la rassurer, elle envisage de nouveau sérieusement à fuir. Sa réaction semble l'amuser car il se met à pouffer tout en gardant son sourire narquois. Quand il évoque une âme démoniaque, seul son image lui vient à l'esprit. Elle se demande s'il ne vient pas de faire une blague que seuls les membres de l'école pourraient comprendre. Si tel est le cas, elle n'est aps sûre de réussir à s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. Elle tente de retrouver un semblant d'assurance mais c'est inutile. L'adolescent ne s'intéresse déjà plus à elle, se contentant d'observer l'endroit où il pose ses pieds avec un air blasé.

L'allure plutôt lente qu'il a adopté permet à la nouvelle infirmière de détailler les lieux plus en détail. Elle réalise que c'est un tel dédale, qu'elle n'est pas sûre de sortir de son domaine une fois que Soul l'y aura conduite. L'école est particulièrement calme mais elle sait que c'est uniquement parce que les élèves sont pour le moment en cours et que ça ne durera pas. Le mobilier et la décoration mêlent gothiques et baroques, ponctués d'éléments inattendus comme des statues ou des peintures abstraites. Cela la met un peu plus mal à l'aise et elle sent que seule la hauteur sous plafond l'empêche de trouver les lieux étouffants. Sans prévenir, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'arrête au milieu du couloir et elle l'évite inexprimés. Rapidement, elle remet une distance de sécurité entre-eux et de nouveau sa réaction craintive semble l'amuser. Il pointe un doigt particulièrement long qu'il pointe en direction d'une porte très simple possédant une étiquette blanche.

« C'est l'infirmerie. » Envisageant l'idée qu'il lui face une farce elle ouvre la porte avec précaution. La pièce parait affreusement normal en comparaison au reste du bâtiment même si elle donne l'impression d'avoir été inhabitée un long moment. « Le bureau du professeur Stein est à côté. » Animée par un regain de courage, elle se force à lui en demander plus sur son prédécesseur.

« J'ai cru comprendre que la dernière infirmière a été virée ? » Elle se tourne vers l'étudiant et le regrette immédiatement. Il a une lueur menaçante dans les yeux et la main crispé sur sa poitrine. Avant, il lui faisait peur mais à présent, il la terrifie. Il finit par prendre la parole mais elle voit que ses traits sont toujours tirés par ce qu'elle suppose être de la colère.

« Elle avait tendance à prendre les élèves pour des cobayes. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très … recommandable. » Le jeune homme se ressaisit et affiche de nouveau son air blasé qu'elle devine lui être coutumier. « L'avantage, c'est que vous ne devriez pas être trop dérangée au début. On a perdu l'habitude de venir là en cas de problème. »

« Vous êtes humains ? » Elle a à peine prononcé ses mots qu'elle met sa main contre sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire. La question la hante depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de poser la question si franchement et certainement pas à lui. De nouveau ça semble l'amusé. Il s'adresse à elle depuis l'encadrement de la porte avec un regard assuré qui la déstabilise.

« Vous avez rencontré qui ? »

« Le professeur Stein, professeur Nygus, Professeur Sid et Shinigami, je ne me souviens pas de tous les noms… »

Il se met à rire franchement cette fois-ci. « Avec moi, vous devez avoir rencontré une bonne partie du top 10 des mecs les plus bizarres de l'école. Pour le reste, il y a beaucoup d'extravagants mais personne de réellement dangereux… Du moins, tant que vous n'êtes pas désignée comme un ennemi par Shinigami. »

« Je suis désolé pour mon manque de tact, je ne … »

Il hoche les épaules avant de répondre avec indifférence. « On est plus ou moins humains. Physiquement, on est en tout point identique même si les meisters ont des capacités physiques supérieures à la moyenne et les armes, un corps particulièrement résistant. Tant qu'on se contrôle, on n'est pas dangereux et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on est ici.» L'infirmière est à moitié rassurée par les propos du jeune homme. Ce dernier le sent et lui lance une œillade septique. « Vous êtes au courant que vous devrez faire face à des choses plus importantes que des crises d'anémie ou des coupures ? »

« Je commence à le comprendre… » La cloche se met à résonner et il se redresse en s'étirant.

« Bon courage, je crois que vous allez en avoir besoin. Je dois aller en cours. » Il lui adresse un petit signe avant de disparaitre dans le flux d'élève qui s'écoule dans le couloir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna observe les élèves qui s'entrainent dans la cour par la fenêtre. Elle n'a personne pour le moment et elle en profite pour siroter un café bien chaud. Cela fait deux mois qu'elle a pris ses fonctions et après de nombreuses hésitations, elle a décidé de poursuivre l'aventure. Elle est souvent mal à l'aise et un peu effrayée par le comportement ou les histoires racontées par ses étudiants mais elle a décidé de faire avec. La mort semble faire partie intégrante de leur quotidien et elle a dû mal à les entendre parler de ça avec autant de désinvolture. Néanmoins, elle a été rassurée de voir que la plupart des élèves sont normales et que Soul est une exception par rapport à la moyenne. Elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis la rentrée et elle ne s'en plaint pas.

Lorsque deux étudiants entrent avec fracas dans la pièce, elle sursaute en renversant une partie de son café sur elle. Il y a un jeune homme à la peau sombre et une jeune fille dont les cheveux clairs ramenés de façon à former deux couettes. Rapidement, elle réalise que le garçon saigne abondamment et elle se demande s'ils ont déjà appelé une ambulance. Ils auraient dû restés dans la cours pour que l'équipe d'urgence puisse intervenir plus rapidement. Elle constate que malgré sa petite stature, l'étudiante n'a aucun mal à servir de support à son ami pour l'aider à prendre place sur le lit. Par-dessus son épaule, Luna voit la plaie sous le T-shirt que la jeune fille tient relever. Ça ne semble pas mortel même si ça nécessite des soins en urgence. La maitresse des lieux reprend les choses en main et pousse légèrement l'adolescente pour avoir une meilleure vue de la plaie et faire un point de compression.

« Je vais regarder, je pense qu'il va falloir appeler le Professeur Stein. Vous avez appelé une ambulance ? » Les adolescents sursautent et la dévisage avec stupeur.

La jeune fille est la première à se ressaisir et l'infirmière. « J'avais oublié qu'il y avait une nouvelle infirmière. » Luna est choquée par le manque total d'inquiétude que semble éprouver la jeune fille. De son côté, le jeune homme qui bien que blessé semble plutôt serein, se laisse de nouveau tomber sur le lit en grommelant.

« Black Star ne sait pas se maîtriser. »

La jeune fille le rabroue avec autorité. « Je t'avais prévenu Kilik. C'est une brute et j'en sais quelque chose. » L'infirmière s'inquiète de la perte de sang importante du jeune homme mais leur décontraction la prend complètement au dépourvu. Elle se lance timidement dans une explication pour qu'ils prennent conscience de la gravité de la situation.

« Vous aurez besoin de points, je vais appeler Professeur Stein. Quels sont vos noms ? » La jeune fille répond en retirant complètement le T-shirt du jeune homme et en utilisant le vêtement souillé pour appliquer enfin une pression sur la plaie.

« Kilik Rung et Maka Albarn. » Luna s'empresse d'appeler son supérieur en jetant des regards réguliers aux jeunes gens qui discutent à voix basse. Leur sang-froid et la résistance à la douleur du jeune homme sont remarquables. N'arrivant pas à joindre Sein et l'infirmière laisse un message à sa colocataire, Marie. Perturbée de se retrouver seule, elle tente de se montrer rassurante.

« Marie essaye de le contacter. » Le jeune fille, Maka, affiche un sourire rassurant en réponse.

« Il doit pouvoir tenir quelques minutes même s'il serait préférable que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. » Le jeune homme grogne pour montrer son accord. L'infirmière les observe et pour tromper son angoisse, elle tente de trouver qui est l'arme et qui est le meister. A force de travailler dans l'école, elle a remarqué que généralement, quand ils viennent en duo, c'est qu'ils formaient une équipe. Sans frapper, une nouvelle jeune fille entre dans la pièce. Elle est aussi menue que la jeune fille blonde mais possède des cheveux d'un rose très surprenant.

Cette dernière est mauvaise humeur et ne se gêne pas pour l'exprimer. « Tu es un crétin. Tu sais qu'on a une mission demain et qu'on devait se tenir tranquille. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir défier Black Star ? »

« Je sais, arrêtes d'hurler et fais quelque chose. »

« Te laissez souffrir et proposer à Maka de venir me parait une solution plus pédagogique. Tu pourrais tirer un enseignement de ta bêtise comme ça. »

Maka prend à son tour la parole. « C'est gentil Kim mais on est déjà pris demain. » La jeune fille aux cheveux roses grommelle en s'approchant du jeune homme blessé. Maka retire le T-shirt pour qu'elle puisse voir la plaie.

« Ça ne devrait pas me prendre trop d'énergie mais tu vas devoir rester tranquille pour le reste de la journée. » Kim place ses mains au-dessus de sa plaie et ferme les yeux. Une douce lumière apparait et quand cette dernière disparait, il n'y a plus aucune trace de sa blessure. Le jeune homme touche avec précaution son ventre et voyant que ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, il se redresse avec un air soulagé.

Il se tourne vers la jeune fille qui vient d'accomplir un miracle avec un air inquiet. « Ça va ? »

« Je devrais bien dormir cette nuit. » Elle l'attrape par l'oreille et l'entraine derrière elle dans le couloir. « Ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement. » Elle referme la porte derrière lui et Luna se demande s'il est vraiment sorti d'affaire. Maka glousse avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Je dois remplir quelque chose ou vous aidez à nettoyer ? On a un peu fait comme chez nous, je suis désolée. C'est une mauvaise habitude. »

« Non, non, s'il n'y plus de problème c'est le principal. » La porte s'ouvre un nouveau et l'infirmière a la surprise de voir Soul entrer avec fracas. Son regard s'arrête brièvement sur elle avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Elle le voit blanchir en la dévorant du regard.

« Maka… »

« Ça va, je n'ai rien. C'est le sang de Kilik. »

« Vraiment ? » Il semble terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir la moindre égratignure et Luna est déstabilisée par cette attitude si inattendue. Son comportement est très différent de celui qu'il avait lors de son arrivée et ça lui donne un visage très humain. La jeune fille hoche la tête avec un air rassurant et il soupire profondément en réponse. Il se tourne vers Luna qui fait de nouveau face à ses yeux rouges si troublant. Il s'adresse à elle sur un ton abrupt qui lui ressemble plus. « Vous auriez de quoi la changer ? Elle ne va pas finir la journée comme ça. » L'infirmière s'empresse de lui donner des affaires de sport pour que la jeune fille puisse se changer. Les adolescents sortent rapidement de la pièce, Soul en la remerciant sincèrement et en refermant la porte derrière eux. Luna regarde la pièce à présent vide et il lui faut un moment pour se ressaisir. L'esprit étrangement vide, elle retire les draps et les met dans une panière pour les mettre à laver. Elle espère juste qu'elle arrivera à s'habituer à ce genre de chose. Elle va devoir s'y forcer si elle veut rester.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	87. Le fauteuil : Black Star

La résurrection !

Pour ce nouveau One-shot, il est directement inspiré du chapitre 111, donc il risque d'être un peu spoil bien que je ne fasse pas directement référence au chapitre en question ...

Pour résumé, Maître Atsushi Ōkubo donne des indices qui peut laisser penser qu'une telle chose pourrait arriver mais rien ne le confirme pour le moment.

Comme l'idée m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit et que j'avais déjà un chapitre commencé à ce sujet, j'ai décidé de le reprendre pour vous le proposer.

Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires :** Alice** (merci pour les félicitations et ravie de voir que tu aimes suffisamment pour les relire), **Melancholy in my eyes** (j'aime bien la petite infirmière, il faut bien un remplaçant pour Médusa), **S-flibst** (contente de voir que ça t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là), **Melimelo321** (C'était exactement l'image qu'il fallait avoir sur le chapitre 42), **Inukag9** ( la différence fait peur autant qu'elle fascine -je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réellement de moi mais j'ai certainement lu cette phrase quelque part), **Neliia** (ce sera une bonne infirmière qui apprendra à aimer ses élèves), **Ayaka Kurenai** (un peu de douceur de temps en temps, ça fait du bien), **Primo** (Maka a l'habitude des blessures et du sang, c'est pourquoi elle semble si calme. En plus, elle savait que Kim ne devait pas tarder...), **MangaFan57** (Elle apprend, ça ira mieux la prochaine fois... peut-être...).

Houla, sacré pavé de blablatage aujourd'hui,

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Black Star ouvre les yeux et s'assoit dans son lit. Rien ne bouge. La seule chose qui rompt le silence est le bip-bip régulier des machines reliées à Maka, couverte de bandages. Elle est inconsciente depuis qu'ils sont rentrés et le ninja regarde plusieurs secondes la poitrine de la jeune fille se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration pour se rassurer. Bien que Stein ait expliqué qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle devait laisser le temps à son corps de se régénérer, la savoir endormie depuis près de 3 jours l'inquiète particulièrement. Il se demande vaguement où est Soul, le jeune homme ne quittant que très rarement son chevet.<p>

Black Star inspire profondément pour tenter de chasser les effets néfastes des antidouleurs qui embrument son esprit. Il se tourne pour se servir un grand verre sans prendre la peine de cacher une grimace autant dû à la douleur qu'à la frustration. Son bassin pivote douloureusement mais il obéit aux ordres de son cerveau contrairement à ses jambes qui restent complètement inertes sous les draps blanc de l'hôpital. Il avale le liquide en se forçant à décrisper sa mâchoire tendue par la colère intériorisée. Il a tout tenté, les insulter, hurler, forcer, s'auto-persuader mais rien n'y a fait. Ses jambes refusent obstinément de lui répondre, le laissant diminué et l'obligeant à faire face à la réalité. Il n'est qu'un humain et il est violement ramené à sa condition.

La porte s'ouvre et il voit sans surprise Soul entrer avec une canette de café chaude dans la main. Voyant que le ninja est réveillé, il lui adresse un petit signe avant de reprendre sa place habituelle dans la chaise près du lit de sa meister. Il a une allure défaite qui ne lui ressemble pas et qui fait jaser les infirmières dans les couloirs. Autant un homme avec des cheveux blancs, des yeux rouges et une moue ennuyée savamment étudiée, laisse planer le mystère le rendant particulièrement séduisant, autant la même personne se laissant aller, fait particulièrement peur. La faux démoniaque avale une grande gorgée de sa boisson tout en prenant la main de la jeune fille de l'autre. Black Star remarque qu'il semble agacé et il a une idée assez précise de ce qui peut causer cet excès de mauvaise humeur.

« Stein t'a demandé de faire un tour chez toi ? »

« Ouai, il dit que ce n'est pas sain pour moi de rester là. »

« Il n'a pas tort. »

« On est dans un pays libre que je sache, si mon plaisir est de tenir compagnie à Maka, je fais bien ce que je veux. »

« Juste une heure ou deux. Franchement mec, tu pues tellement que lorsqu'elle se réveillera elle te Maka-chopera avant de te forcer à aller faire quelque chose contre ça. »

« Je me douche tous les jours. »

« C'est plus une question de douche mais de vêtements. Vas au moins te changer. » Soul soupire en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège. Lorsque Black Star voit son regard rouge sang se poser sur lui avec insistance, il comprend que c'est à son tour d'avoir son lot de recommandation et qu'il l'a bien mérité.

« Tu comptes continuer longtemps à tenir Tsubaki à l'écart. » Le ninja fuit le regard de son meilleur ami, frustré contre lui-même et la dureté du destin.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça. »

« Tu souhaites ne plus jamais avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec elle. » Impitoyablement, Soul le remet face à la fatalité. Malgré les soins de Kim, malgré les talents exceptionnels de Stein, la nouvelle est tombée tel un couperet : il n'y a aucune chance de guérison, ses jambes resteront à jamais inertes.

« Je… » Il reprend dans un soupire tout en fermant les yeux. « Elle me materne trop. » Le ninja n'est pas fier de sa réaction en apprenant la nouvelle. Il a été odieux avec son arme et malgré ça, elle est restée aux petits soins pour lui se montrant plus prévenante que jamais. Il n'a pas supporté sa sollicitude et l'a chassé à grands renforts de hurlements. Aujourd'hui, il le regrette mais il sait qu'il n'est pas encore disposé à accepter l'aide qu'elle veut lui apporter.

« Et toi, tu as toujours été trop bruyant mais c'est ce qui fait que tu es toi. »

« Je sais, j'ai juste… J'y réfléchis... »

« J'espère, elle pleure beaucoup… » Black Star tente de trouver une excuse ou une justification mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Soul ne le relance pas, se contentant de promener son regard fatigué sur les bandages qui recouvrent les trois quart du corps de sa petite meister. Il avale silencieuses son café quand brusquement, il se lève de sa chaise pour se planter devant la fenêtre. Sans demander l'avis de Black Star, il l'ouvre en grand, faisant entrer un courant d'air frais dans la pièce. Il fait plutôt beau dehors, les rayons du soleil se mêlant au parfum des fleurs du printemps. Il se tourne vers Black Star avec un visage tendu qui contraste avec le temps. « Je rentre une heure. Je vais lui récupérer des affaires et me changer. Je te la laisse. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour elle. »

« Tu as tes bras et une voix qui porte plus que celle de n'importe qui, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose en cas de problème. » Black Star songe qu'il a surtout le bouton pour appeler les infirmières et que malheureusement, les chances que Maka s'agitent pendant l'heure où Soul sera parti sont trop minces pour qu'il est vraiment à s'en soucier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evidement quand le destin s'acharne, il ne le fait pas à moitié. Black Star est sortie de sa rêverie dans laquelle il est plongé par un maigre gémissement. Il tourne la tête et constate que Maka s'agite dans ses draps, la bouche grande ouverte comme si elle essayait de respirer sans y parvenir. Un nouveau gémissement sort du tréfonds de sa gorge et tire définitivement le ninja hors de sa torpeur. Il appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton des infirmières en tentant de la rassurer.

« Maka, … accroche-toi quelqu'un va venir…. Maka, tu m'entends ?... » Pour seule réponse les poings de la jeune fille se referment aussi fort que possible sur les draps pendant que les bipbips de sa machine s'emballent de plus en plus. Le ninja se met à hurler, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ne tienne pas plus longtemps sans soin. « QUELQU'UN A L'AIDE, ON A BESOIN D'UN MEDECIN. » Voyant que la porte reste définitivement fermée, le ninja décide d'aller lui-même chercher du secours. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se laisse tomber par terre, ses mains ralentissant autant que possible la chute malgré le poids mort de ses jambes. Il rampe jusqu'à la porte aussi vite que possible, le regard fixé sur la poignée en se demandant comment il va pouvoir l'ouvrir. Il va atteindre la porte quand elle s'ouvre, laissant Stein s'engouffrer à l'intérieur avec un air préoccupé. Son regard se pose un instant sur Black Star à ses pieds avant de se porter sur Maka qui lutte dans son lit. Sans cérémonie, il enjambe le ninja pour se précipiter vers la meister qui gémit de nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kim apparait à son tour et elle fixe Black Star sans cacher la surprise de le voir étendu au milieu de la pièce.

« Black Star mais… » Stein la hèle sans lui cacher l'urgence de la situation.

« Kim, ne n'est pas lui qui a besoin de soin, viens-là. » Avec plus de soin que le médecin fou, elle contourne le ninja pour se pencher à son tour sur le corps de Maka qui semble souffrir. Black Star est rongé par l'inquiétude, incapable de voir ce qui se passe ainsi étendu sur le sol. Il tente vaillamment de s'assoir lorsqu'un long bip interminable se fait entendre. C'est à cet instant que Soul apparait avec un regard légèrement hagard. En ne portant qu'une attention très limitée à Black Star, il s'approche du lit de sa meister avec une démarches hésitantes. Marie entre à son tour, les cheveux et les vêtements en bataille ainsi que le souffle coupé.

« Je n'ai pas pu le retenir plus longtemps. » En réalisant la longueur inquiétante du bip, son visage se défait. Kim fronce les sourcils en voyant leur réaction avant que son visage s'éclaircisse brusquement. Elle rassure le reste de la chambrée en débranchant la machine pour la faire taire.

« Elle n'est plus reliée à la machine. Tout va bien, il n'y a pas de problème. Maka dort. » Black Star laisse échapper un long soupire rapidement imité par Marie qui ressort sans un mot pour ne pas surcharger la pièce de monde. Soul se laisse tomber sur la chaise en se passant une main fatigué sur son visage aux traits tirés tout en laissant tomber à ses pieds un sac de sport qui doit contenir les affaires récupérées pour habiller Maka. Kim s'éloigne du lit en bredouillant le besoin d'elle ailleurs. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt devant Black Star mais ce dernier lui renvoie une œillade farouche et elle quitte la pièce sans un mot de plus. Stein prend la parole en fixant un bandage de Maka qui s'est défait pendant son agitation.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, Soul. C'était juste un cauchemar. Black Star ? »

Le ninja toujours allongé au milieu de la pièce le regarde avec méfiance tout en tentant maladroitement de s'assoir en plaçant ses jambes de façon plus confortable. « Quoi ? »

« Je dois te remettre dans ton lit ? »

« Non. » Le médecin ne se formalise pas de la réponse et se dirige vers la sortie en l'enjambant sans plus de cérémonie qu'en entrant. Il ouvre la porte quand Soul l'appelle à voix basse. Le médecin se tourne et Black Star ronge son frein ne pouvant toujours pas voir malgré sa position assise. En voyant, Stein tenté d'attirer l'attention de Maka, il suppose qu'elle a ouvert les yeux mais ne l'entendant pas parler, son inquiétude revient à la charge. Stein se redresse en se grattant l'arrière de la tête tout en fixant la jeune fille avec les sourcils froncés.

« Ça a l'air d'aller… A peu près… Appelez nous en cas de besoin. » Soul hoche la tête et il repart sans un mot à l'attention de Black Star cette fois-ci. Ce dernier rampe jusqu'au lit de la jeune fille et se hisse comme il peut à l'aide du montant et des draps. Soul se relève et pousse la chaise en sa direction. Le ninja hésite à le rabrouer avant de comprendre qu'il n'a pas trop le choix. Il se laisse tomber sur le siège en observant Maka pour la première fois depuis qu'il est descendu de son lit. Elle est en position fœtale, le visage plus pale que jamais. Ses grands yeux verts sont ouverts et se posent sur lui avec un air harassé qui laisse paraitre une légère curiosité rapidement éteinte par la fatigue. Soul a sa main dans la sienne et ne la lâche pas. Il lui caresse doucement la tempe et cela semble l'apaiser. Elle referme lentement les yeux en poussant un soupire. Après quelques secondes de calme, Soul se tourne vers son meilleur ami avec un air soucieux.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non. » Le ninja descend maladroitement de la chaise et rampe jusqu'à son lit. Sans un mot, Soul contourne sa meister pour placer une chaise à proximité du lit de Black Star. Ce dernier retient de nouveau une réflexion agacée et constate que ça lui servira de tremplin pour monter dans son lit, seul. Une fois de retour à sa place initiale, il s'affale, fatigué par ce qu'il vient d'accomplir. Soul retrouve sa place près de Maka qui ne bouge pas. Après un long moment silencieux, la faux démoniaque s'adresse à lui sans prendre la peine de croiser son regard.

« Tu crois pas que c'est le moment d'appeler Tsubaki. »

« Je ne pense pas que… »

« Je refuse de t'écouter raconter en boucle comment le grand toi a sauvé Maka. » Black Star marque un temps d'arrêt avant de laisser échapper un rire.

« Alors appelles Tsubaki. » Soul sort son portable avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, la main de sa meister toujours dans la sienne.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Black Star regarde Maka et Soul avec un soupçon d'envie. Soul la porte et elle a les deux bras autours de son cou pour se maintenir en place. Elle a enfilé une simple robe blanche et Tsubaki a pris soin de lui faire ses éternelles couettes d'écolière. Au pied, elle n'a que de simples ballerines, ses chevilles étant encore trop fragiles pour supporter le poids de ses bottes de combat. Stein a annoncé ce matin qu'elle rentrait et Soul est plus souriant que jamais depuis cette annonce. La jeune fille renvoie une image fragile et certain irait certainement jusqu'à dire qu'elle parait faible mais Black Star sait qu'il n'en ait rien. Physiquement, elle est monstrueusement puissante en comparaison de son gabarit. De toute façon, ce n'est pas en combat physique qu'elle excelle mais face à la folie. C'est dans une telle situation que ses capacités exceptionnelle sautent aux yeux du premier imbécile venu. La jeune fille le fixe avec un regard fatigué qui ne la quitte pas depuis son réveil deux jours auparavant. Elle prend la parole et naturellement les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se taisent pour l'écouter.

« Tu ne peux pas venir à la maison Black Star. » Tsubaki et Soul échangent un regard surpris pendant que Black Star dévisage la jeune fille en se demandant si elle a bien toute sa tête.

« Pardon ? »

« Les voisins se plaignent de vos cris lorsque vous jouer aux jeux vidéo. Comme je tiens à ma tranquillité, je t'INTERDIS de venir à la maison. » Les deux armes échanges un sourire complice pendant que Black Star se débat avec ses sentiments. Il ne sait pas ce qui doit le rendre furieux. Que Maka pense qu'une telle stratégie futile puisse fonctionner ou qu'il est réellement envie d'aller à leur appartement maintenant qu'elle le lui a interdit. Il cherche encore une réponse lorsqu'il voit les yeux de la meister se fermer et Soul réajuster sa position. Ce dernier prend la parole en jetant un regard préoccupé à Maka.

« On va rentrer. » Stein le devance pour lui ouvrir la porte et s'apprête à le suivre quand Black Star l'interpelle.

« Professeur Stein ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je pourrais rentre quand ? »

« Tsubaki a préparé l'appartement pour ton éventuel retour donc ce sera quand tu auras accepté qu'une infirmière passe chaque jour et que tu te seras assis dans ton fauteuil. » Black Star jette un regard noir à la chaise roulante installée près de son lit depuis le réveil de Maka. Jusque-là, il a refusé de s'assoir dedans. Il a l'impression que s'installer dedans revient à admettre que son handicap est définitif et il n'arrive pas à se faire complétement à cette idée. Tsubaki lui lance un regard encourageant et le ninja soupire. Il relève la tête pour dévisager le médecin.

« Préparez les papiers, je sors demain. » Stein ricane en sortant et Black Star reporte son attention sur la chaise roulante.

« A nous deux à présent. »

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


End file.
